The Difference Between Fact and Fiction
by Patronus Charm
Summary: What if the Chosen One wasn't Harry? What if it was just another normal kid? A kid with no tragic past, no speical powers, and a normal life? What if it was YOU? Could the Light still win? Chapter 33 UP AT LONG LAST! I know, it's a miracle!
1. Prolouge

**Hi readers. This is my first HP fanfic so please be gentle. Constructive critic is welcome, but flames aren't. For all of you who have read my work before, or have talked to me about a certain story, this is it. I am aware that this first bit is a little dark (hence the rating) but I can promise the entire fic won't be like this, but keep in mind, life can't be all sunshine and daisies. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant J.K Rowling, I didn't write Harry Potter. However, many of the characters you will see in this story are in fact mine. The plot is also mine. **

**Special thanks to ****xNymphadoraxTonksx**** and Leafdrop. This chapter is for my eight best friends who inspired it all. **

**Prologue: **

Great Britain, 1981

The Dark Lord paced slowly around a darkened room with a single window; the night after Halloween, his snake-like eyes glowed in the darkness. It was the night after he had murdered the Potters and their son Harry, who was suppose grow up to defeat the Dark Lord.. Voldemort nearly laughed. An _infant _defeat him? The thought of that was laughable, that was for sure. Still Voldemort wanted to make sure there was no one else alive that had the power to defeat him. He wanted to be sure he was invincible. He had ordered the capture of the seer that had made the prediction concerning the Potter boy. Snape had not heard the full prophecy; he wanted to make sure he didn't miss any details. 

"My lord," said the timid voice of Peter Pettigrew, "I have captured the one you have requested." 

"Very good," murmured the Dark Lord, his eyes fixed on the unconscious body in his servant's arms, "You may leave us now."

The servant nodded and placed the prisoner on the floor. Voldemort pulled out his wand. Directing it at the unconscious woman he murmured "_Rennervate". _The woman instantly began to squirm, trying to escape the ropes that bound her. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously as she realized were she was and who she was with.

"Sybill Trelawney," said Voldemort in a hiss, "The Dark Lord understands that you were the seer that made the prediction about Harry Potter. Am I correct?"

The seer simply stared in horror. 

Voldemort glared angrily at her, "I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer me. _Crucio!" _

A jet of red light erupted from Voldemort's wand. It hit the seer square in the chest, causing her to scream in pain. She shook violently, her screams growing gradually louder. Then she suddenly relaxed. 

Voldemort smiled his dark sinister smile, "That hurt didn't it? You see what happens to those who do not cooperate with the Dark Lord. I will ask you again, this time you will answer me. Are you the seer who made the prediction concerning Harry Potter?"

The seer gave a slight nod.

"Is there more too that prediction?"

"N-no," she replied

"Liar!" spat Voldemort angrily, "_Crucio!" _

Once again Sybill Trelawney shook in pain, her screams echoed off the walls. When Voldemort finally removed the curse he laughed his cold laugh. 

"You cannot lie to the Dark Lord foolish woman, for he knows, he always knows. Now, answer my question truthfully."

The only answer Voldemort got was silence.

"Very well," Voldemort once again raised his wand, but before he could perform the dreadful curse Trelawney called out.

"No please," she murmured though her tears, "I'll talk." 

Voldemort lowered his wand.

"The prophecy, what you heard was the whole thing. There is-is another, another person destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

Voldemort's eyes widened as the seer said this. How could there be another? Harry Potter was supposed to be the "chosen one" and he, Lord 

Voldemort, had killed him!

Voldemort grabbed the seer and shook her violently. "Who! Who is the new chosen one! I demand you tell me now!"

"I-I-I-" stuttered Trelawney 

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Whatever information the seer had, she was _very_ reluctant to share it. He dropped the seer and raised his wand once again. "_Crucio!_" he cried. 

Yet again, the seer's screams echoed throughout the room. After a while Voldemort lowered his wand.

"You won't win seer. Tell me now!"

The seer seemed frozen in place. Her eyes darted nervously around the room as if she was trying to find a way to escape when all efforts were hopeless. She had no choice but to give into his demands. 

"Well?" Voldemort prompted. 

"Dumbledore t-told me that I made another prediction." 

"And what did that prediction say?"

The seer took a deep breath. 

"_The one who shall rid the world of the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born of those who have never known magic_

_And descended from those who have defeated one whom the Dark Lord is descended from_

_The witch shall reveal herself in an attempt to save those she loves most_

_For Patronus Charm she is known as_

_Patronus Charm shall end the Dark Lord's reign of terror"_

Voldemort smiled and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!" _he cried. 

There was a flash of green light, and Sybill Trelawney moved no more. 

**Thanks for reading, chapter one is coming this weekend. I have everything done up to chapter 2, but I don't exactly have the world's best grammar skills… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Patronus**


	2. Chapter 1: Being Watched

**I am back! To all those people that read this and didn't review, THAT'S REALLY ANNOYING PLEASE REVIEW (exceptions r things like homework and crap like that). In this chapter I am introducing my main character. As you read you are going to notice that she is WAY different from Harry. Stopping my rambling now. On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; however, most of the characters are MINE. The plot is MINE to so NO STEALING!!**

**Special thanks to Snowstorm25. **

**Chapter 1: Being Watched **

"ELLA!!" called the nagging voice of my grandmother from outside my bedroom "TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!"

I rolled over and groaned. The only thing worse than going to school was leaving my warm, comfortable bed _for _school. 

"ELEANOR ANNABELLE SMITH!! I DON'T HEAR YOU MOVING!!" 

Grr. She had used the dreaded full name, she meant business. This wasn't a battle I could win. I pushed back the covers and crawled out of bed. As I stumbled though my extremely messy room to my computer (obviously unbeknownst to my grandmother), I tried to recall the dream I had had the previous night. All I could remember was a flash of green light and screaming. I rolled my eyes, I read WAY too much Harry Potter. While I waited for my email to load, I glanced around my room. My dog, a West Highland by the name of Chance was curled up asleep in my favorite pink chair that stood near my bed. My favorite book in the entire universe, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows lay open next to the sleeping K9. I laughed at myself quietly. I had lost count of how many times I had read that book, even though it had only been released last summer, my fascination with magic wouldn't let me leave that book on the shelves. The walls of the room were decorated with many posters, most being Harry Potter related. A good part of the remaining wall space were taken up by ballet pictures and one that I made that simply had my nickname, Patronus Charm, written neatly on it. The room's many book shelves were crammed as the product of my favorite hobby, reading. As for the rest of the room, it was full of random stuff that ranged from my Time-turner replica to my first pair of point-shoes to my collection of stuffed animals. 

My attention turned once again to the computer screen. I only had two new messages. My friend Samantha (I call her Sam) had sent me a link to a funny video and my friend Taylor Tonks (who was called Tonks because she hated he first name) had sent me a picture. That wasn't drastic I could look at that later, so I got up to look for an outfit. When I had found my teal sweatshirt and my favorite pair of jeans I set off for the bathroom to fight my morning battle with my long blond hair, which seemed to have a mind of its own. It was very reluctant to obey the commands of the brush. 

When I had finished I went down stairs to the dining room. My family, excluding my parents who were already at work, was sitting at the table eating breakfast. My family consisted of my parents, my Grandmother Smith, and my younger brother Robert, who we all called Robby. My grandmother jumped into a conversation about Chance's latest run in with our cat so all I had to do was eat and nod my head at the right times. 

My family was rather odd like everyone else I hung around with. Because half of my family were extremely smart (I still wonder if that half includes me…), we spent half the time talking about history and academic stuff (which can actually get rather interesting) and the other half laughing our heads off at nothing. We were well liked by those who treated us well and those who didn't well… that's another story (duh). 

Each of us believed that friendship was one of the most important things in life and would go out of our way to keep it and to treat all our friends with the respect they deserved. In most ways I was my parent's perfect little girl, the only place that wasn't true was in the ever ongoing fight between ballet and school. My parents were both extremely smart Ravenclaw type people and wanted me to be just like them, which caused a lot of problems between us, as I was way more interested in ballet and my private fantasy world. They both believed that the only careers worth having were the ones that involved academics. I had always wanted to be a dancer. My dad had this nasty habit of reminding me of this and usually caused chaotic arguments. Other than that they were both outgoing and fun to be around. My mother had the sense of adventure and my dad had the common sense to know when she went too far, they were a great team. My brother Robby was another matter. We got along about as well has Harry and Malfoy did. My favorite hobbies are ballet and reading; his were watching T.V and playing football. We never talked expect to fight over the last slice of pizza. End of story. As for my grandmother she was the only one who liked ballet as well, we got along great. She reminded me a bit of Professor McGonnagall. 

After I had finished breakfast, my grandmother shoved us into the car and we drove to school. I couldn't take the bus because I lived out in the middle of nowhere and the nearest bus stop was half way to school. Seriously what was the point? I took out my iPod and found my favorite song. 

All too soon we pulled in to the driveway of St. Clair Middle school.

"Bye Grandma!" I called as I climbed out of the car into a very cold January morning. I walked inside as fast as possible and began to look for my group of friends, as I had nothing better to do until the warning bell rang. 

My group of friends consisted of eight other girls; Taylor, Crystal, Zoe, Cassy, Samantha (Sam), Alison, and Kali. We were the sort of people most other kids called 'weird', though we were actually proud of this. The popular kids hated us but we didn't like them either so it was even. We all sort of have little nicknames for each other, Taylor went by her last name Tonks (we thought it was funny that a character in Harry Potter happened to have the same name), Crystal was called Cho because she was extremely smart and looked like the actress who plays her in Harry Potter, Zoe was called Imperio because she was extremely good at getting other people to do what she wanted, Sam was called Reducto because her temper had a habit of being very explosive without warning, Alison was called Sakura because she had the same attitude as Sakura (she's from Naruto), and I was called Patronus. Kali and Cassy really didn't have nicknames. 

I found Crystal, Tonks, Sam and Zoe talking near the drinking fountain.

"Hey guys!" I called

"Hey," they replied

"So where are the other three?" I asked

"Alison is in the bathroom and Kali and Cassy's bus is late," said Crystal.

"Oh."

"Hey, Ella," said Zoe, with a smile on her face "Don't forget about this weekend."

I laughed, Zoe's annual birthday slumber sleepover was this weekend, and she reminded us all constantly. It was near impossible to forget! 

"No I haven't forgotten Zoe."

After a while Alison came out of the bathroom and we began to discuss our second favorite topic; Twilight (a series of books), but before we could finish our ranting the warning bell rang. 

"Ugh," I said, "Off to English, see you guys later."

With that we all went off in different directions down the 8th grade hallway. 

I went to my locker to get my stuff and much sooner than I would have liked I was sitting in my English classroom. This was my least favorite class for a number of reasons. I actually like the subject; I just despise the other students in the class. The final bell still hadn't rang, when my least favorite person in the entire world rudely stuck his hand in my book. Kyle Henderson was one of the more popular kids in school. He and his little posy of idiots thought it was _so funny_ to pick on "Bookworm" aka, Ella Smith. 

Like I said at this particular moment he had his hand placed inside my book, making it impossible to read. 

"Move your hand Kyle, I'm trying to read," I said trying to push his hand off Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. 

"Aww widdle bookworm can't read!" he said rudely grabbing the book from me. 

"Give it back Kyle, what do you want with it? I didn't know you could read books that didn't have pictures in them," I said making a grab for the book. 

"Hey look bookworm's got jokes!" he replied holding the book just out of my reach. 

"Come on your really getting on my nerves!"

"Hear that, I'm annoying her!" he said to his group of friends that were all laughing.

"Give it back your acting like a jerk!" I said getting angry. 

"Hear that, bookworm thinks I'm a jerk!" he sneered holding the book higher. 

Finally luck turned my way. The bell rang and Mr. Davis, the teacher walked in. Kyle, being slightly smarter than I thought he was, dropped the book on my desk with a thud. Thankfully Mr. Davis didn't notice anything, and started the class. Kyle gave a smirk and all his friends tried hard not to laugh. I felt like screaming. Seriously, what exactly was so amusing about taking a freaking book?

We were to continue reading the assigned book, because I had already finished it I was free to daydream. 

My thoughts picked over their normal topics, Harry Potter, the story I was writing, dance, and murdering Kyle in a variety of different ways. I looked over my class. It was way too easy picture each student in Hogwarts robes instead of Abercrombie and Fitch clothes (which I despised). It wasn't that I disliked my life; I just hated the lack of action involved. The most terrifying thing that ever happened to me was almost failing a test. I want to make some sort of difference in the world, but being a thirteen year old I really couldn't do much. I had always dreamed of adventure and fantasy. That's why I like Harry Potter so much; it makes my fantasy's seem almost real. Gah read too much, I mean what normal person spends their free time day dreaming about things that aren't real when they have a perfectly good life of their own? Well an almost perfect life. Stupid Kyle and his stupid friends. Why do they always go out of their way to make me miserable? I gazed out the window. I tried hard not to let out a gasp. Just above the window frame was a dark shape that somewhat resembled a person on a _broom_ of all things. It was gone before I could make sense of what I saw. 'Get a grip, you're imagining things', I thought to myself. Yet still as the bell rang, signaling the end of the hour-of-torture, I couldn't shake the thought that what I had seen was no myth. 

My next few classes passed uneventfully. It was now nearly lunch and I was sitting in third hour science, Zoe and Kali were a few seats down. We had just taken a relatively easy test and we were all finished. I had taken the rest of the hour to read as my teacher insisted on keeping the room quiet. I tried to concentrate on my book, but no such luck came my way. I REALLY needed to use the bathroom, so I walked up to my teacher to ask for a pass. 

A few minutes later left the bathroom and walked slowly though the silent hallway. I was nearly back to my classroom when I heard the sound of two voices coming from behind a row of lockers. They didn't seem to belong to any student- or teacher for that matter that I recognized, but before the rational part of my brain could have it's say I was eavesdropping. The voices seemed to belong to a man and a woman- I didn't recognize either. 

"…...The Dark Lord believes that one of these brats is the chosen one then?" said the woman

"Yes **Pravus,** one of the eight. The Order has done its job they are impossible to track." Replied the man

"And our mission is?" 

"Find out as much as we can about these girls.. Then we persuade the chosen one to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes. If that fails, we take them." 

My eyes stretched wide. Who the heck were these people? They were talking as if they were in some sort of Harry Potter movie. "Get a grip Ella," I told myself. As far as I could tell this meant one of two things; I was imagining things or they were talking in code, in which case they were some sort of criminals. My curiosity suddenly replaced by fear, I got myself back to class as quietly and as quickly as my body would allow. I had no desire to find out which theory was correct. 

When the bell rang 15 minutes later I left science with Zoe and Kali at my heels. I debated in my head whether or not I should tell them what I had heard. Kali was your average friend; she always listened to your problems and was nice enough in her answers. Zoe on the other hand wasn't very understanding. In other words, she has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Something told me she wasn't the person to talk to here. Either way my chances had evaded me yet again. Kali and Zoe were about 12 feet ahead of me, about to enter their next class, which I wasn't in. I sighed and continued to my next class, American history. Lucky for me Taylor was in that class; next to Crystal she is the most understanding of my friends. 

"Hey Ella," said Taylor as I entered the room, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

How close she had come to the truth…

I spent the whole hour debating in my head whether or not I should tell her what I had seen. I mean seriously, who in their right mind would believe me? Maybe I was just being stupid. Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe I am losing my mind. Maybe I'm getting sick. GAH! The little voices in my head just wouldn't shut up!! I tried to reason with myself. I mean, these were my friends, my kind loyal friends who have always been there for me and have listened to every rant I had thrown at them. I trust them! Why shouldn't I tell them?

"ELLA! EARTH TO ELLA!" said Taylor while waving her hand in front of my face 

"Sorry Tonks. I kind of zoned out there for a moment," I said snapping out of my little zone. 

"Are you ok?" asked Taylor with a look of worry on her face "You've been acting funny all day. What's on your mind?"

'_Great',_ I thought "_Everybody's noticing. I am _**so**_ paranoid!'_

I wonder if I should talk to her about it know. Taylor was concerned and I didn't want to worry her, but on the other hand I was already teased enough I really didn't want to give Kyle (who was talking to a group of his friends near bye) another excuse to bother me. 

"I'll tell you on the computer tonight," I said suddenly very thankful for the prep-free commutation devise that was IM "It's nothing really; I just need time to sort it all out." 

"Ok Ella," replied Taylor obviously not wanting to pry. 

The words had barely escaped her mouth when the bell rang- signaling eight grade lunch. We left the classroom to drop our stuff in our lockers and meet up with the rest of our group at our normal table- as far away from the preps as you could get. Taylor (in a hopeless attempt to bring me out of my confused and paranoid state) chattered on about my favorite subject; Harry Potter. My heart was not in it though; I only nodded my head once in a while. 

Suddenly, Taylor came to a stop. "Ella, you idiot. You left your locker wide open!" 

"Tonks, you must have need glasses. I would never do that!" I said

"Umm…. Ella, no I don't. You better a closer look," said Taylor, her voice growing worried. 

I spun around and let out a gasp. Sure enough, my locker hung wide open. We rushed over to it. I hastily dug though the layers of unorganized crap to see if anything were missing while Taylor went to hunt for a teacher. HOW exactly someone could break into a locker in the middle of school hours undetected was a total mystery to me. I pondered on that for a moment when it hit me: those people I heard in the hall…. But how? I most likely imagined the whole thing! I knew my theory was correct when I saw a swish of black fabric disappear around the corner, unnoticed by the students rushing to lunch. 

My attention turned again to my locker. IPod, books, and papers it was all there! It just looked like someone had looked VERY hard for something they didn't find. That was odd, if they were trying to steal something why is my IPod still there? As stupid as it sounded I remembered my theory. Could it be that my mystery people aren't your average criminals? The though both scared me and fascinated me. _'Stop it Ella, this is serious. This isn't one of your little stories! This is real life!!' _

A few seconds later, Taylor returned with a very concerned looking Mr. Allen. Mr. Allen was our principal; he wasn't the kind of person who took these things lightly. 

"Miss Tonks tells me that someone broke into your locker," said Mr. Allen sternly. 

"It's true," I replied, "We found the door hanging wide open. It looked like someone had a pretty good look around; I've just finished putting everything back together."

"Did the thief take anything?" he asked

"No," I replied

"Hmm… Well then the only thing I can really do is change the combination. I'll report this to the school board. You ladies can go now."

We nodded and went to lunch. After we got though the food line we made our way to our normal table the rest of our group were already 

eating. 

"What took your two so long?" asked Alison as we sat down. 

"Someone broke into Ella's locker," explained Taylor

"WHAT!" said Zoe, jumping to her feet "Who did it! I'll destroy them!"

"Calm down Zoe," said Crystal, yanking her back into her seat "Let Taylor finish!" 

"It's ok Zoe, they didn't take anything," said Taylor

"Wow that's weird," commented Alison 

"Your right!" said Sam "What kind of thief goes though all that trouble and doesn't take anything? With the amount of crap in Ella's locker you'd think they'd find SOMETHING to nick!"

We all laughed. It was true, my locker was a mess. 

"Hey! At least it's not as bad as Cassy's room! You can't even see what color the carpet is!" I retorted

We laughed even louder. Cassy's room made mine look clean. 

"Who me?" Said Cassy, her tone filled with laughter.

"No seriously," interrupted Crystal "That's not the only thing weird that happen today. I could have sworn someone followed me half way to the bathroom! I turned around and all I saw was a bit of a black cape swishing around the corner! I went to check it out and…. This is weird, NO ONE WAS THERE!" 

I stared at her for a moment. So I wasn't imagining things after all! It seems my little mystery people have been busy. I was suddenly worried. What if next time these people did more than just open a locker? I was suddenly terrified. I went to speak up, but Sam beat me to the punch. 

"Really? Something like that happened to me too, only I was going to my locker!"

The last of the laughter died from our eyes. This was seriously freaky. 

It turned out that every one of us had had something similar to that happen to them. I was terrified for my friends. All I could think about was the cold voice of the man and woman talking about a group of eight girls that were somehow important to a plan. Could the eight girls be us? 

"Ella, are you ok?" asked Crystal 'You were pulling some pretty weird faces." 

"No, no I'm not. Listen you guys, when I went to the bathroom in science class I overheard these people talking about a mission, one that required finding out more about eight girls…," my voice trailed off as my friends gave me fearful looks. I decided to leave out their exact words, for obvious reasons. 

"You-you think that they mean us?" prompted Kali

I could only nod my head. 

An eerie silence fell across the table. It was Zoe who finally spoke up. 

"Ok so they mean us. But are you sure this isn't just some kind of prank? I mean, wouldn't Kyle think it was funny to get us going like this?"

The conversation was left unfinished. Just as Zoe closed her mouth one of the lunch ladies shooed us out of the cafeteria. 

We went our separate ways to our next class, but I couldn't get over the nagging feeling that I was being watched. Something wasn't right, and I was going to find out what it was. 

**You read it, good for you. NOW REVIEW!! While I am at it, we are all aware that my grammar skills are crap, so I would like to introduce my new beta, xxxxcrazychickxxxx. Chappie 2 coming soon!**

**Patronus**

**Oh. P.S. Anyone here have a C2 that this would fit into??**


	3. Chapter 2: The Party

**I am back! Thanks to all my reviewers! Your comments are appreciated. I'll cut this one short.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and most of the characters. J..K Rowling owns the rest. **

**Special thanks to MistHeart13 and to xxxxcrazychickxxxx, my wonderful beta. **

**Chapter 2: The Party**

I stared unblinking at my computer. The song _Twilight _blasted out of my speakers. It was Saturday, the night of Zoe's sleepover and I could hardly concentrate on the card I was making. I was paranoid as ever, I couldn't forget the events of the past few days. Zoe, being who she is denounced the whole thing as the popular kids playing tricks on poor paranoid Ella and company. I had spent the last few days looking over my shoulder, waiting for the mystery people to show their faces again. I couldn't forget the sound of those voices… I knew somehow, that it wasn't a prank.

My thoughts were shattered by a soft knock on the door.

"Honey, lunch time!" called my mom letting herself in, "You alright Ella you seem a bit paranoid. Is something wrong?"

"No Mom, nothing's wrong. I'm coming I just wanted to finish this card for Zoe." I said, not wanting to explain my reason for being upset.

"Ok honey, I made your favorite. We'll wait for you." My mother simply turned around and walked out of my room, down the stairs.

The look on her face told me that she wanted to know more, but wasn't going to pry. That was one thing I liked about my mother, in comparison to my grandmother, my mom thought I should have some privacy and never pried me for answers.

I minimized the program on my computer and walked downstairs. The rest of my family where already seated when I sat down at my normal seat next to my mom and brother.

"FINALLY!" said my brother Robby. "What were you doing up there? Writing a novel?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Robby. Don't worry, if I ever write a novel you'll be the first to read it!"

Robby's face fell at this. The only thing he hated more than me making him late for lunch was reading.

"Now children," said my grandmother sternly, "Be nice!"

"Yes Grandma," we murmured sulkily.

After a few minutes, when we had all dug into our food, my mother struck up a conversation with my dad. I stared at the wall and pushed my fork idly though my food. It was now about 2:30 pm.

"ELLA!! Where you listening??" said my mother, glaring at me. One of her few pet-peeves were people not listening to her.

"Sorry Mom I was thinking," I replied.

Mom rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, you need to hurry up and finish. You need to get ready to go to Zoe's. The book you got her is on the counter and I got your sleeping bag out from the garage."

"Ok, I'm done anyway," I said pushing my plate away and getting up from the table.

When I got to my room I quickly gathered the necessary items for the event and went to print the card. When I had finished the phone rang.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey Ella, this is Tonks!" said Taylor.

"Oh. Hi Tonks."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just getting ready for Zoe's party."

"Oh. I was just wondering if you were doing ok, you seemed pretty paranoid since that mystery person broke into your locker."

She was right; I couldn't get that out of my head.

"To be honest, I am a little worried too. I mean, that's the first time something like that's ever happened and those voices you heard…," she trailed off.

"So do you agree with me? Do you think it was more than just a prank to scare us?"

"If it is a prank, it certainly did its job. I'm a little freaked out personally."

"I agree. It just seemed like they were well, up to no good."

"Yea…. It's almost like their criminals or something."

"Yea, straight out of Harry Potter, creepy."

"Oops! Sorry Ella I have to go, I'll see you at Zoe's."

"Yea, see you at Zoe's."

I hung up the phone, grabbed my bag and started downstairs. When I got there my mom ushered me out the door and into the car with frantic cries of "We're going to be late! Get a move on Ella!" I rolled my eyes, though in my mother's mind their might be an imaginary ocean between mine and Zoe's houses, we were never late.

I followed my mother out the door into the car silently. My mom turned on the radio and began to sing along. Ugh disco _again_! How does she stand that stuff? I pulled out my IPod desperate to drown out the horrifying noise coming from the front seat. I tried to concentrate on the song but I couldn't. All I could think about was those voices… This was getting ridiculous! This was so unlike me! It was most likely just some prank anyway! I sighed; there was no way I was convincing myself of that. As we pulled into Zoe's driveway I promised myself that I would have a good time and get this crap out of my mind. Would I keep that promise? That was uncertain.

I climbed out of the car as Zoe and Taylor scampered out of the house joyfully. My mom just behind me carried my sleeping bag over to the door.

"Ella! You're here!" said Zoe.

"Yep," I said, "This is going to be great!"

"I know!" said Taylor, "Zoe's mom made a cake with cream cheese frosting! And you'll never guess what one of her early birthday presents was!"

My mouth watered at the thought of Zoe's mom's cakes. "What?" I said curiously.

Zoe looked ready to burst with excitement. "An air hockey table!"

This was going to be fun. Air Hockey is the one and only sport I could without embarrassing myself. My family had gotten a table the previous year and I had devolved rather impressive air hockey skills. Due to the fact that my friends and I practically live at one another's houses, the group played a lot and it had become a popular pass time among us. Zoe particularly enjoyed it, as she was the one and only person to beat me EVER. Air hockey games between us got rather messy. The most dangerous place to be however, is not playing the game, it's watching it. We had a nasty habit of launching pucks across the room, right into the innocent bystanders and the 

walls (we have the dents to prove it!). I smiled at the thought of a re-match….

"That's great! You are so going down!" I said excitedly.

"Ha, no. You, my friend, are going down." Zoe said

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Your totally o-"

"No, you can argue later!" interrupted a shivering Taylor. "It's freezing out here! In case it slipped your mind, IT'S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!!"

I spun around and noticed my mom had gone inside. "Oops! I'm coming Tonks," I said noticing the cold for the first time, "Let's go Zoe."

"Finally!" said Taylor.

Inside the rest of the group sat at Zoe's kitchen table munching on chips. My mom and Zoe's mom were talking near the door. Ok so I was last to arrive, but we're still not late!

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" said Alison, "What where you doing anyway? Re-painting the house?"

"Ha funny Alison," said Taylor, "These two were going on about air hockey again!"

We all laughed, even the moms.

"Hey sweetie," said my mom, "I'm going to go home now. Feel free to call home if you need anything. In case of emergency call my cell phone."

"Alright mom," I said going over to give her a hug good-bye, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Ella!" she said as she left the house.

After my mom left we went straight to the air hockey table. For almost three hours we took turns playing each other, of course we talked a lot while we did this. Twice Zoe nearly launched a puck at Crystal's face. After the second time a puck hit ceiling Zoe's mother insisted we do something else, so we decided to have a snowball fight. That was umm… interesting.

"Give me your best shot Ella!" taunted Sam as she prepared to launch a snowball at me.

"My pleasure!" I called back as I chucked a big one right at her. The snowball hit her and I laughed, that was the first time in history I had ever hit that kid, she's faster than she looks.

The great-snowball-fight-of-pure-chaos went on for about a half an hour, by that point it was getting dark and Tonks was getting cold. Taylor, or Tonks as she preferred to be called, was the most emotional of my friends. She was upset easily and was not afraid to show it. She was understanding of most things and was a great person to talk to when you're in need of someone to confide too. What you said to Taylor stayed with Taylor. On the downside, she got cold REALLY easily. I didn't feel the need to argue with Sam and Zoe (who where all in favor of staying outside until doomsday) and Taylor so I simply said that I needed to use the restroom and slipped out quietly before they started arguing. After a few minutes I figured I better go and make sure they didn't fight over something stupid. Lucky for me Taylor must have won because my friends were sitting at the table waiting for me so they could start eating dinner.

Dinner was pizza, which in my option is the best food in the world. Our dinner conversation was normal, ok normal for _us_ (which by most people's standards aren't normal)…

"Hey guys," said Zoe from across the table, "What do you wanna do after dinner?"

"Hmm…," I said, "We could watch a movie! Alison told me she hadn't seen the 5th Harry Potter movie yet."

Everyone expect Cassy and Kali looked pleased. Cassy and Kali are the only two people in the group who didn't read the books.

"Sounds great!" said Taylor

Kali groaned. "Come on! I can stand your guys talking about it 24/7 but I honestly don't want to watch you guys yell at the screen when they get something wrong!"

"Oh come on Kali!" said Crystal, "You never know you might like it!"

"Yea Kali", said Zoe, "And besides, my mom is going to make popcorn!"

That did it for Kali; no one could resist Zoe's mom's popcorn.

We spent the next couple hours eating cake (and popcorn) and watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The only sounds that could be heard from us was Kali occasionally asking us to explain something or anyone of us yelling at the screen when the movie differed from the book 

(even though most of us had already seen the movie, I think we just enjoyed it pointing out its mistakes). After the movie finished we went through all the bonus features. By the time we had done all that it was after 11:00 pm. We decided to play truth or dare.

This was pretty interesting. That game always was. The dares went from running outside in your p.js (that is something I DO NOT recommend, news flash people: IT'S **COLD** OUT THERE!) to prank calling the neighbors (also not a good idea, you never know if they have caller ID).

"Ok Ella," said Crystal, "Truth or dare?"

Personally, I had had enough dares even though I am pretty sure Crystal wouldn't send me outside in my p.js (that was Zoe, she can be devious when she wants to be…).

"Truth," I said.

"Dang! You're no fun!" she said "Hmm… Oh! I got it! What is the most important thing in the world to you?"

That wasn't a hard question. My friends. I there wasn't anything in the world that could rival that. I will always value friendship, believe me I know what it's like to be alone. When I came to the school I am at now, fresh out of a private school that only went through 5th grade, I knew no one. I had managed to get on Kyle's bad side on only the first day of school and only the efforts of my current group of friends had gotten him to leave me alone. Friendship wasn't something you could live without and I would do anything to help my friends.

"Geez, need your ask that! It's you guys!"

"Aww! That's so sweet!" said Tonks.

This went on for a few more hours. Around 2:00 am we just decided to talk (and talk we did, Zoe's mom wasn't very happy…). An hour after that Zoe's very tired looking mom insisted that we go to bed. I set up my sleeping bag in near the glass sliding door that leads from Zoe's living room to the back yard. I was tired so I drifted off to sleep quickly (hey, freezing your but off and launching air hockey pucks can do that to you!).

Around 4:00 am I awoke to a bright light that was coming from outside the glass door. Cassy and Zoe were talking quietly and everyone else was asleep. I opened my eyed and looked out. I let out a gasp. Outside the door only a few feet away, stood about ten masked figures in long robes. Each of them held something that looked like a light wand.

**Ah a cliffy, get used to them peoples, this story will be full of them. Wondering how I can come up with such long chappies in only a few days? That's cuz I have actually had the prologue and the first 2 done for a while. Yes, my grammar is that bad. I really wanted to make sure this idea wouldn't be a total disaster. Next update should be next week. REVIEW!! THE REVIEW BUTTON LUVS U!!**

**Patronus**


	4. Chapter 3: Terror

**Wow, I really took a long time to update! This chappie was a little bit difficult to write, plus I was really busy getting ready to finish up my Warriors story and getting my Twilight story underway. Both stories should be complete very soon after which I will be spending much more time on this one. Oh this chappie is about sunshine and rainbows. NOT. Do not read during a thunderstorm. **

**Disclaimer: Too tired to think of something witty to say. I mean seriously, how many ways can you say "I own only the plot and the characters"? **

**Special thanks to xNymphadoraxTonksx, Leafdrop, and ashleytisdalefan098, for giving this a chance and for the comments and suggestions. They really helped! **

"_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died"_

_-Nickelback; "If Everybody Cared"_

**Chapter 3: Terror**

It all happened so suddenly. One minute I was staring out the window, thinking I had just woken up in some bizarre dream, the next the dark figures weren't on the lawn anymore, they were all around me. Before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth and jerked my hands behind my back. Then a blindfold covered my eyes. I struggled violently, but my captor did not loosen their grip on me.

"Keep still girl, if you know what's good for you!" hissed the low voice of my captor. Ah, how I wanted to say something sassy, but the fact that I was being held captive by a freaky person and I had a hand covering my mouth stopped me, obviously.

A few minutes later, after the feeling of fear had fully sunk in; my blindfold was removed, though the hand still covered my mouth. Surrounding my captor and I were many more of the strange people, seven of them held my friends in the same manner while three others stood near the center of the 

room. It was then that I began to fear for the safety of not only myself but that of those around me. I began to struggle again, trying to do anything with in my power to prevent these strange people from harming my friends. Each of them looked around the room in pure terror. The person holding Tonks hadn't covered her mouth.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" she cried.

One of the people standing in the center let out a chuckle. "Foolish children. Don't you know who we are? Let them speak my fellows. "

The other people in the room obeyed. Each of them uncovered the mouths of their hostages. I was really scared now and I definitely have a good reason to be. Long black cloaks, wands, masks. I had seen this movie before; most people who had run-ins of this sort usually didn't walk away from them. I thought my theory was stupid, but yet I believe it to be fact that the people currently holding my friends and I captive where indeed Death Eaters.

"Who are you? What do you want with my friends?" I said, trying not to betray the fear in my voice.

"We are Death Eaters, child, servants of the Dark Lord. You children have something he wants. We are here to see that he gets it."

"Yea right," said Zoe in a sneer, "Wizards aren't real. This is just some prank. I'm warning you, get out now or I will call the police, you can tell your little story to them. I'm sure they'd just_ love_ to hear it."

"You're in no position to make threats my friend" hissed Zoe's captor, tightening his grip on her, "I'll show you what's real and what's not."

Zoe responded by kicking him in a rather private place. The Death Eater let go of her and let out a few swear words. Zoe ran for the door faster than I had ever seen her run in her life.

The only set back was that she was running from wizards, and she was hopelessly out numbered. Before she could get anywhere two Death Eaters grabbed her and yanked her back to the center of the room.

"Foolish girl" said the Death Eater who had first spoken, "You can't run from us. Perhaps this will show you why. _Crucio!" _

I am certain it only lasted a few minutes, but to me it seemed like centuries. To watch my good friend scream in pain over and over… not her... oh God not her... Part of me wants to throw myself in the way of the wand. But yet, another part of me just wanted to get as far away from the scene as possible. Reality stinks. I began to feel useless, as well as absolutely terrified. I had no sudden rush of bravery. But still, there was a small part of mind that wanted to play hero, and save her, like a true friend. I didn't understand what was happening, and I had no idea was what going to happen. All I knew is that I wasn't trapped at the beginning of the book anymore, my story had begun and it was time for me to become the character, not the reader.

It was all too much. It was so different from any book, because it was real. I couldn't take it, watching her scream like that was something I would not stand for. I was afraid for all of my friends. I was afraid for myself. This was real life! I couldn't flip to the back of the book to reassure myself that the bad-guys don't win. I was scared that maybe I was on that list of the characters who kick the bucket. For the first time in my life I wanted nothing more than to be Ella the bookworm and freak sitting quietly with her nose in her book. Watching other people be heroes. I was worried that if it came to be my turn, I won't be brave enough, or strong enough. In spite of all that the part of me that was a hero was angry, and ready to fight back. Angry because some jerk was bullying my friends again and angry because this time I couldn't hit the bully in the face and make them go away as I had done once in the past, and as my friends had once done for me. All I could do was plead with darkness and hate. Maybe that's why my voice calling out, "Please stop! Don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" sounded so strange to me. Because the last time I had heard those words, I was reading and my feeble pleading was truly all I could do.

I vaguely heard similar cries from my other friends. All I could really hear clearly was Zoe's screams and the torturers laughing. It sickened me. All I wanted to do was somehow cause that Death Eater as much pain as possible for hurting my friend. The facts that I had no means of escape or the fact that he was about twice my size mattered little to me at that moment. Logic had little place in my mind then.

Finally it was over. The second the spell was removed Zoe collapsed to the ground, panting hard. Her captor jerked her to her feet and resumed his hold on her. There was fire in her eyes, along with fear.

I looked around and I saw the same thing in the eyes of all my friends. We were all in this together, I knew that much. I felt proud to have a group of friends who will stick by me like this.

"You see what happens to people who don't cooperate with us. Now, all you have to do is answer the questions we ask you and nobody gets hurt," said the Death Eater, who appeared to be in charge, "We'll start with the one on the end."

The Death Eater holding Tonks roughly jerked her to the center of the circle. She stood up and looked the lead Death Eater in the eye. She was brave. She didn't even flinch.

The Death Eater raised his wand so it was level with Taylor's chin. She simply glared at him.

"The Dark Lord is looking for a girl called Patronus Charm; he believes that she is one of you. All you have to do is tell me who she is and we'll leave."

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a gasp. These people were after someone with _my nickname. _They couldn't' be after _me. _Could they?

Tonks shot me a panicked look. I knew she was thinking the same thing. It simply couldn't be true. I remembered the day not long ago when I first obtained the nickname Patronus.

It was just after our plane had landed after returning from our 7th grade school trip to Washington D.C. Taylor had already started going by her last name, but it was then the name really gained meaning. We were walking to the buses when Taylor mentioned that she thought her hair was boring and thought it would look cool bubble-gum pink. Right after she said that she tripped over thin air. I laughed and told her that the name Tonks fit her, as she was just like her. That launched a whole conversation about how my name was boring and I needed a nickname, we being who we are decided that my nickname should be Harry Potter related. After a while we decided on the name Patronus. Why we picked that name is still a mystery to me. If you asked one of my friends why I was called Patronus, each of them would 

give you a different answer. Tonks would most likely say that the reason I was called Patronus was that depending on who you were and what you were doing or saying I could be a lion or a lamb. I could be gentle and kind, but I could also be brave and quite nasty. Or in plain English, I can have huge mood swings. One of the other reasons is that I was very protective of our group's friendship. I would do almost anything to keep us friends; I sort of tried to protect our friendship like a Patronus protects its caster.

I watched as Tonks looked the Death Eater straight in the eye as she began to speak.

"I would not tell you even if I did know. I am no traitor," she said strongly. Her eyes darted around as if she was trying to find some sort of escape route. I felt useless. I should be trying to help, not just standing around waiting for my friends to get tortured!

"Liar!" he spat, "But no matter. We can persuade you just as easily. _Crucio!_"

Tonks was brave; she didn't scream or cry out. I could tell she didn't want to give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of knowing they were causing her pain. However, after a while it became too much, and she began to scream as Zoe had done.

I began to analyze the faces of my other friends; I simply couldn't look at Tonks. I felt like I was betraying her standing here unharmed while she was in so much pain. My other friends were pleading with the Death Eaters, but their pleas only seemed to make the curse stronger. I saw fear in their eyes as well. They could add two and two together; they knew that they could be next. I could be next. Zoe's parents could be next. Anyone of us could be next. I was torn between fear for my friends and fear for myself. They are strong, they won't betray me. But I was unsure that I had the strength to deny the Death Eaters. Did I have the strength to save my own skin? For some reason, telling them what little I knew sounded like a good alternative to watching my friends be tortured. But what if I'm really the one that they're looking for? What would happen to me? It sounded stupid; I mean why would they be after a thirteen year old kid? I have no powers. What did they want with us?

The Death Eater that was questioning Tonks was getting frustrated. She wouldn't crack. His mask was off to reveal a face that reminded me of the 

books descriptions of Barty Crouch Jr. He looked like he would rip Tonks apart, he was that mad.

"You may be foolish enough not to tell me what I want to know, but you are not alone girl. Bring on the next one," said the Death Eater. He grabbed Tonks and thrust her back to her original captor.

They moved on to Sam, then Kali, then Cassidy, then Zoe, and finally Alison. Each of them were very brave. Each of them gave not a single answer, though many of them shot me some funny looks. I think the Death Eaters may have picked up on that part. In spite of everything, I almost laughed when Alison spat in the Death Eater's face and Sam and Zoe gave him the finger, which was accompanied by several rather colorful swearwords.

I wanted them to stop, but I didn't want to give myself away. I was scared and ashamed. If my friends could make these kinds of sacrifices for me, I could do it for them.

They were questioning Crystal now. She was brave like the rest.

I had had enough. They weren't going to hurt my friends anymore. Not if I could help it. They didn't betray me, I wouldn't let them suffer. I was ready for whatever fate was going to throw at me.

"Stop it!" I cried, "I'll tell you what you want to know! I know who Patronus Charm is! And if it's not what you want to hear you can hurt me! Just stop it please!

The Death Eater lowered his wand and Crystal collapsed to the ground. I saw the Death Eater's eyes flicker with interest, and triumph.

"Don't tell them anything Ella!" cried Cassy, "We can hold them off!"

"Quiet!" hissed the Death Eater holding Cassy.

"Is Patronus Charm one of you?"

I was crying now. I had cracked. Some hero I was.

"I-I think so!" I sobbed.

"Very well. You have told me enough to interest the Dark Lord," said the Death Eater. He took from his robes what appeared to be a silver locket before continuing to speak, "To whichever one of you is Patronus Charm, all 

you have to do is this; tough this Port-key before the clock strikes 5:00. If you fail to do so, well let's just say we'll come back, and we don't distinguish between the one we hunt and the one who gets in our way. Remember this, you can't hide from us."

With that he placed the locket on the ground. The Death Eaters vanished without another word.

--

Fear. Its grip was still strong on each of us. Five minutes later we sat in a circle around the locket the Death Eater had dropped. No one spoke. Simply stared at each other, the silence was daunting. Every small noise could have been the enemies return. I felt like I was being watched. Every shadow, every flicker of light… it taunted me.

All my life I wished that something exciting would happen. That I would get my chance to show the world that I was a hero. The thought was almost laughable now.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to be brave. I knew what I had to do, but I just couldn't. I wasn't a hero. Leave Harry Potter to this job, I'm not cut out for it.

My eyes fell yet again to the port key. It was the fork in the road. One path was to take the port key and fall to the mercy of fiction's devils. To give in. If the Death Eaters got what they wanted, why would they bother with my friends? The Death Eaters had already made it clear that they were only interested in "Patronus Charm"; they really didn't care about the rest. Only if they got in their way would the hurt my friends. So I most likely wasn't the one they were looking for, but if I could make them think I was they would stop looking… and my friends would be safe. This night and all that pain would become just an unpleasant memory.

But of course, the noble path wasn't as easy road to take. What would they do with me? Murder seemed the likely fate. I don't want to die. I want to go to college and see the world. I want to get married and have a family. I want to hug my mother again and play with Chance. I want to get a lead role in a ballet. I want to live. Death is something the human race did not understand. Would it be like another world or would it be like going out all together like a candle?

Doesn't a real hero do what's best for everyone? Wouldn't just giving in still leave risks? What if they still pursued my friends?

Yet, if we ran, we would get caught, and then the price would be eight lives, not just one. Not just mine. I don't want to take away more than one future.

I don't want to see anyone hurt, myself included. But yet that was impossible. I was scared, scared of the future. I knew what I had to do. But I didn't want to do it. The price of running from my problem would only end badly for me and my friends. The price was too high… one life… one life for seven… it sounded much better.

Just like that I made my decision. I was scared, yet I was ready. I wanted to see the seven lives that would not parish do all the things I most likely wasn't going to get to do. I wanted to my friends go to college and get married. I want them to have a future and I want to share it with them, even if it is from a distance. A distance of time and space. Suddenly, death wasn't just this thing I didn't understand, it was the next great adventure.

I may not be a hero, but bravery does dwell in my heart of hearts.

I knew what must be done… and I was ready.

I reached forward to grab the Port-Key.

--

"_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
What you've been out there searching for forever,  
Is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters, after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small"_

_-Carrie Underwood; "So Small" _

_--_

**Defiantly one of my more dark chapters. The next one is if anything worse. I hope Ella didn't come off as to much of a Mary-Sue. Oh, and **

**for the record, you cannot make me tell you if Ella dies. Oh, REVIEW!! I would LIKE to get 20 by the next chapter, if that's too much to ask… Oh, and I have had a friend of mine mention that the title kinda sucks, and I have to agree with her. Please let me know if you think I should change it or stick with this one.**

**Stick around, there is more to come!**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Surrender

**Chapter 4: Surrender **

**I am back! Remember that sneak peek on my profile? Well this is the chappie it comes from!**

**Special thanks to Leafdrop and xNymphadoraxTonksx. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry lawyers, you're not making any money off of me. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Previously…

_Just like that I made my decision. I was scared, yet I was ready. I wanted to see the seven lives that would not parish do all the things I most likely wasn't going to get to do. I wanted to my friends go to college and get married. I want them to have a future and I want to share it with them, even if it is from a distance. A distance of time and space. Suddenly, death wasn't just this thing I didn't understand; it was the next great adventure._

_I may not be a hero, but bravery does dwell in my heart of hearts._

_I knew what must be done… and I was ready._

_I reached forward to grab the Port-Key._

_--_

"NO! Don't Ella!" cried Sam, "You don't know what you're doing! Stop!

My hand froze, about an inch from the Port-Key. I would have to say good bye now, as painful as it was promising to be.

"Don't Ella…" said Crystal.

"But I have to," I replied.

"No, you don't," Tonks began, her voice filled with authority, though it didn't mask the fear and the sadness that lingered in it, "Just because you're nickname happens to be Patronus doesn't mean you're the one their looking for, don't go playing hero just because of that! You soft hearted idiot!"

"Listen to her Ella!" said Alison, "Think for a minute, about what they would do to you. I don't want you to end up dead or something because of this!"

"Yea," Zoe began, "I know you are trying to do this because you think it will save the rest of us, but we are all in this together, we can do our own saving thank you very much."

"We can hide from them! We won't let them find any of us!" said Cassy.

"Yea! We won't give in!" said Kali, "They will never find us!"

"Listen to reason Ella!" said Tonks.

"You're wrong," I began, "They will, their wizards. And what about your families? If we run, won't they be in danger? Do you want them tortured or killed? This is the only way you'll be safe."

"No it isn't! Please Ella, listen! We don't want to lose you!" cried Crystal, almost in tears, "If the Death Eaters are real then I am betting the Order of the Phoenix are too! They can help us!"

"We have no way of knowing what of this is fact and what remains to be fiction," I began, "And if you know of a way to contact wizards we have never laid eyes on speak up."

Crystal sighed. "I know but please Ella… please."

I wanted to give into their demands… to not have to face this horrible doom. But I couldn't… the price was much too high. No matter how much I wanted to… I just couldn't run. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't want them to die, but i didn't want myself to die either. And turning my back on them now was no way to repay them for all they have given me in the past. These are the friends who have stood up for me, listened to my problems and complained again and again. They have stood by me through thick and thin. These are the people who have been for me when my Grandfather died and when I fell on opening night of that one show… I trusted them with my life. I was willing to give mine up for theirs but yet I was still scared. Yet, my fear would not win this battle.

"I'm sorry," I began, "It will be better this way. If the Death Eaters get what they want- or at least what they think they want, they'll leave you alone. I- well, this is just something I really have to do."

I broke off. I didn't want to…

My friends were crying now. I had hurt them, but they would move on and time would heal their wounds. Love was truly all that mattered, and the love and friendship we shared was worth all this. Some things really are worth dying for.

"Ella, please… no…" cried Tonks, starting to get angry though tears fell from her eyes as well.

I wanted to listen to her… Oh how I wanted to simple hide from all my problems. This kind of thing was supposed to happen to brave heroes with great destinies. I for one filled neither requirement. I was just Ella Smith. Geeky bookwork girl. I am no hero. So why did I have to go? I was throwing so much away… My dreams my goals… Was I really doing the right thing? Would they really stop hunting my friends if I gave in without a fight? We _could_ run after all. I mean, there was a chance that we could evade them. But how much of a chance…

The clock had begun to chime. It was five.

I considered their words for a moment. Maybe they are right? I mean, we could try to contact the order, though I have no idea how.

"Please listen to us Ella," Sam said, more tears falling down her now pale face. The rest of my friends nodded none of them having anything to say; they all stayed silent. I silently stood up and took a couple steps away from the port key. Tonks took a deep sigh. Everyone followed her after that.

"Oh my gosh. I thought we had almost lost you for a minute there." Alison said, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and hugged back. Soon enough, everyone was hugging me.

"Now what?" I asked tentively. My friends all shrugged.

"Well, let's start with a snack! I'm starved after almost seeing Patronus here die!" Zoe said dramatically.

"That's our Zoe!" I said as I rolled my eyes again and started to walk with everyone to the kitchen. Then I heard the most terrifying sounds of my life: the clock chimed behind me, indicating that it was now five o' clock.

I whipped around, afraid that the Death Eaters would come back and hurt me and my friends again. As I was turning, my foot got twisted around the rug, and I felt my ankle give out with a jerk. I cried out and fell, needing to grab anything that would keep me up. I heard my friends run toward me, but I couldn't see through the tears of pain now gathering in my eyes. I tried 

to stand up, but I tripped again. I fell backward and grabbed onto the ground. I felt something small beneath my fingers, so I grabbed for it desperately. I felt a jerk behind my navel, and then…

The world dissolved around me. I faintly heard the cries of "No!" from my friends as they tried to reach out for me as I spun away. Well so much for running from the bad guys. This was it; I had left reality and my friends and family behind me. I was truly at the mercy of my new enemies.

All too soon I landed with a painful thump. With the port-key necklace still in my hand I stood up, gently stepping on my injured foot. It was fine now, thought I felt a little pain; I must have only twisted it.

Before me stood the crumbling old farm house near where I lived. I had never really thought much of it before, but now… it might just be the last building I ever see. I had taken my one-way ticket to doom.

The building was white; its paint was pealing and it looked as if one good kick to the wall would send it crashing down. There was a tiny bit of light that looked like it could have come from a wand coming from the single window that was not boarded up. Fear gripped me as I stepped forward and opened the door.

--

**Crystal's POV (This is one of the rare times this story will change POVs) this part was written with help from Leafdrop. **

I stood there shaking, remembering what had just occurred. Sure in the past me and my friends had joked around about fighting a death eater, but when one appears in front of you what can you do? I stare at each one of my friends, all equally as shaken as I am. I pound the ground in frustration, wishing I could have done anything. Anything to wipe those bewildered, frightened looks off their faces. For the bold Zoe, who was now was crumpled on ground in shock. The clumsy, happy, bubbly Tonks was staring back at me with dead eyes. Alison, Cassy, Sam, all of us were remembering the events.

Then I stare over at Ella, our dear Patronus. No, I wouldn't let Voldemort ever take her away. For would any sacrifice be enough. Not Ella, it can't be her. I didn't want to never see her smiles, her laughter. My heart would break. Please tell me this is all a dream, a harsh dream I haven't waken up to. I would of anything to keep Ella there, to see another day, to giggle at 

random things, to make fun of characters we hate. A day without Ella is not a day at all.

Suddenly I hear a shout, "NO! Don't Ella!" cried Sam, "You don't know what you're doing! Stop!

My eyes snapped open in surprise. I stared at Ella's out stretched hands. No, Ella can't do this! Not her. I won't let her play hero, never.

"Don't Ella...," I said.

"But I have to," she replied.

"No, you don't," Tonks began strongly, but I could still hear the hint of fear in her voice, "Just because you're nickname happens to be Patronus doesn't mean you're the one they're looking for, don't go playing hero just because of that! You soft hearted idiot!"

"Listen to her Ella!" said Alison, "Think for a minute, about what they would do to you. I don't want you to end up dead or something because of this!"

"Yea," Zoe began, "I know you are trying to do this because you think it will save the rest of us, but we are all in this together, we can do our own saving thank you very much."

"We can hide from them! We won't let them find any of us!" said Cassy.

"Yea! We won't give in!" said Kali, "They will never find us!"

My fists clenched tightly. I truly wanted to believe in everyone's words. Ella wouldn't leave us; we won't let her, any of us. I'd fight to the end for her, but a part of me knew, it just knew that the Death Eaters were aiming for a person. For that the harsh aim of Voldemort was Patronus, another Harry. Another person to bear the burden. Why pick Ella, why not me, nor another kid. I didn't want Ella to feel this burden. I knew of her dreams, wants, and passion she felt for everything. I wanted to protect her, shield her from these people who wanted to hurt my best friends. Then Ella spoke up...

"You're wrong," Ella started to speak, "They will, they're wizards. And what about your families? If we run, won't they be in danger? Do you want them tortured or killed? This is the only way you'll be safe."

No, NO! I don't want this to be true. I wanted all eight of us together. Throughout everything, no matter, forever together. I don't want my family hurt, but neither my friends. I stared into everyone's downcast look. I want Ella with us, no this can't be true! Somebody could help, I know it.

"No it isn't! Please Ella, listen! We don't want to lose you!" I shouted knowing the tears that were forming in my eyes, threatening to fall, "If the Death Eaters are real then I am betting the Order of the Phoenix is too! They can help us!"

"We have no way of knowing what of this is fact and what remains to be fiction," Ella replied, "And if you know of a way to contact wizards we have never laid eyes on speak up."

My eyes opened up wider. I know that's true. But I wanted somehow to know that no matter what Ella would be smiling right back into our lives after this was over. I sighed, "I know, but please Ella… please."

I wanted Ella to just say okay and come prancing, forgetting everything. Unfortunately I knew Ella, Ella the noble and brave. She would do whatever it took to do what was right, even to the point of sacrificing herself. I hoped that she would just give up, and give in to my words. I knew, though. I knew she would have to play the hero once more.

"I'm sorry," Ella began, "It will be better this way. If the Death Eaters get what they want- or at least what they think they want, they'll leave you alone. I- well. This is just something I really have to do."

No, Please no Ella. Your dreams, your goals, you were truly going to give them up for us. Please don't Ella, not you. I'd die a thousand times for you to never say that again. I swiped my cheek and felt my wet face, and hear the choked sobs. No matter how hard I was trying to be strong, I couldn't keep it up. Along with myself, I could hear everyone else's cries of sadness. Why Ella, why are you doing this to us.

"Ella, please… no...," cried Tonks, though the frustration was still in her voice.

I heard the soft voice of Tonks, then the resounding gong of the bell. It was finally time. Please no Ella, don't go. I wanted to cry, shout after her. Hoping she wouldn't leave. I had another wish that none of this was true. I knew that this was the life we lived, not some other fantasy we had once read about.

"Please listen to us Ella," Sam said, more tears falling down her now pale face. The rest of our friends nodded, none of them having anything to say; they all stayed silent. I let my eyes set on her, looking at her with remorse. Ella silently stood up and took a couple steps away from the port key. Tonks took a deep sigh. Everyone followed her after that, well, everyone except Ella.

"Oh my gosh. I thought we had almost lost you for a minute there." Alison said, hugging her. I saw her roll her eyes, but she hugged back anyways. Soon enough, everyone was hugging her, me included.

"Now what?" Ella asked tentively. My friends all shrugged.

"Well, let's start with a snack! I'm starved after almost seeing Patronus here die!" Zoe said dramatically.

"That's our Zoe!" Ella said as she rolled her eyes again and started to walk with everyone to the kitchen. I followed after, letting the shock gently move away. Then I heard the most terrifying sound of my life: the clock chimed behind me, indicating that it was now five o' clock. I looked at Ella in time to see her whip around. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that; as she was turning, her foot got tangled in the rug, and I saw Ella slowly cry out and fall to the ground. She reached out as she fell, in desperate need for something to grab. We all rushed forward, but it seemed like the closer we got, the farther she was. I saw her attempt to stand up, and fall backwards onto the ground, her hand right on top of the port key. She closed her fingers around it, and was gone with a _crack. _I tried to reach for her, but she was gone too fast, the time now returning to normal. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cold cheeks.

I wanted to open my eyes to see Ella still there. I wanted her to say she believed us. That we would runaway and the death eaters wouldn't hurt our family. I wanted her to smile at us once more and it'd just be another day. We'd go to school, go home, write stories, and complain all we want. All this would be just another fiction and we'd want to write a story about it. I slowly tilted my head up and slowly opened my eyes. I wanted to see Ella there waiting for us, just playing another joke. I wanted so much to be with her once more. My eyes were fully open now, along with the others. I wanted to be with her once more, never to have left us.

I was in denial-she didn't, but yet she did. Ella was gone, just like the snapping of fingers. And I would never see her again. Ella… our Ella... gone forever. She wasn't coming back; I could figure out that much. They were most likely going to kill her.

"She's really gone isn't she?" asked Tonks, breaking the silence.

"I just can't believe it," said Zoe, shaking her head

"We can't just let her die- or whatever they plan to do with her!" said Kali.

"But what can we do?" I said.

"I don't know" replied Cassy, "But she is our friend! We can't let her do this!

"What can _we_ try?" said Sam, "It's not like the police would be able to find them- even if they did believe us."

They couldn't win. Ella wasn't going to die... but we weren't going to be able to save her. I wanted to help her so badly it hurt.

I don't know what happened- but suddenly we weren't standing in Zoe's house anymore…

--

**Ella's POV**

I stepped into the house. All my instincts told me to turn and run, but my for some reason my feet kept moving me forward, towards my doom. The thought hit suddenly- this was it.

Then I saw him. That face… those eyes… like those of a snake. They had a look of hunger- for power- for whatever it is he wanted. Could that something be me?

He spoke. Voldemort spoke to me. His voice was like ice- high and cold. Mean and cruel. It may just be the last voice I ever hear.

"You came Ella, or should I say, Patronus Charm."

"I-I did," I began; my voice shook as I spoke, "So what is it you plan to do with me?" I took a step backward towards the door. I wanted so badly to turn and run.

He laughed. I saw his eyes glint with victory, like he had just won a hard battle. He matched my step backward.

"They have spoken, of one who will defeat me, the Dark Lord. It will not happen. I am going to kill you Patronus Charm. You have revealed yourself- as the prophecy said, and now- I will win."

So this was the end of my book. I wasn't going to go back to school on Monday. I would never kiss my mom good-night again. Or laugh at a family reunion over the stupid things my family did when they were young. I wouldn't get to publish a novel or be the lead in the local ballet. I wish I had done more things in my life- like found out what it was like to sing to more than just my hair brush- or sky dive- or just the simple things that most people- including me, took for granted. Like smelling the first flowers of the 

spring after a long and hard winter or seeing that face your pet gives you after you give them bacon. Chance wouldn't look at me like that again.

I wonder how he'll feel when I don't come home tomorrow. I wonder how my parents will feel when they come to Zoe's house to pick me up- and I'm not there. How will my friends feel, when they sit down for lunch, and notice that empty seat? How will my dance friends feel- when I don't show up for class. And how will my family feel? They will all grieve. That's a give in. But for how long? Chance will eventually stop looking for me to come pet him. My dance friends will eventually find someone else, they will feel upset for a while, but time will help them forget- and move on. I will be a memory of good times. They might even forget me completely. My friends… Tonks, Zoe, Kali, Crystal… and my family… They will take the longest. I don't think they will ever stop grieving. But eventually- they'll move on, and part of that empty space will be filled by those happy memories, though I don't think they will ever forget me completely. Or at least; I hope not. I don't want to be forgotten. I want to go on living even after my death- like Anne Frank- but less graphic. No concentration camp for me. I think this will be quick- maybe even painless.

He raised his wand. I took a step back instinctively. My heart was pounding. This was it- I was going to die, and no one was here to save me.

Before he could curse me there was a loud crack and suddenly a middle aged woman with gray eyes and dark brown hair was standing between me and Voldemort. She smiled at me in a motherly way, before turning to face Voldemort. Her expression changed. It was now filled with hatred, like she was about to get even with some old score.

"Greetings Voldemort," she said.

"Ava, Ava, Ava. How foolish of you to come tonight," Voldemort replied, "Did your precious Order send you? Surely they must know that there is nothing you can do. I will win, no matter what you try. But, I am a merciful Lord. I will allow you to leave here tonight- alive. But you must go now, and do nothing more to try and save dear Ella here. It is only her that I need, not you."

"I won't let you hurt another child Voldemort," she spat back, head held high.

Voldemort laughed; high and cold it was. It sent shivers up my spine. "You are foolish, just like your dear Megera. Leave now or you too shall die."

"No! Don't kill her! She never did anything to you!" I tried to say, but both 'adults' ignored me.

I called out again. My efforts failed. She would not budge. She simply looked at me again, and then glared at Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" cried Voldemort.

A jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand. It hit Ava square in the chest, and she crumpled to the floor. Dead.

She had given up her life for me, a girl she didn't even know, and her efforts would be in vain.

"It seems it's just you and I Ella," said Voldemort.

My bravery snapped. I bolted toward the door. Some hero I was. Leave the saving crap to Harry Potter. All I wanted to do was get as far away from Voldemort as possible.

But of course. My little plot was foiled. I didn't even manage to make it to the freakin door.

Quicker than the speed of light, Voldemort was blocking my exit. Damn logic. What happened to "the good guy always wins"?

"Now, now Ella," hissed Voldemort, looking frustrated, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I am a merciful Lord, I will let you chose. You can cooperate with me, or you can choose not to. You may not be who I am looking for, the Dark Lord makes mistakes, I admit."

I felt relived. Could I get out of this mess alive? There must be some sort of catch… This _is _Voldemort after all…

His voice suddenly grew more sinister. He stepped closer to me. I cowered back in fear.

"I might be looking for one of your little friends. And you wouldn't want them to get hurt now would you? You see my patience is at an end, and well, that could be all the worse for them. You wouldn't want your friends or your family to die now would you?"

I lowered my head. I wouldn't do that to them. Not after all they have done for me.

Voldemort smiled and raised his wand. The good-guy had given up. Evil had won. That must be a first.

It was kind of funny. I was about to be murdered by the bad guy from my favorite book. How ironic.

I once called it fiction, now I call it fact. The difference between fact and fiction is that fact doesn't always come with a happy ending.

--

**Zoe's POV**

Suddenly, we weren't standing in my living room anymore. We were standing in front of this run-down white farm house. It looked like one good bit of breeze would send it down. I wonder what would happen if I kicked it… Opps getting off topic here… There was a light shining from the only window that wasn't boarded up.

"What just happened?" said Alison, clearly bewildered.

"No idea," replied Sam, just as confused.

"Anyone got any clue where we are?" said Tonks.

"I think we are somewhere near Ella's place," said Cassy.

Suddenly the light went out and a scream pierced the air. Followed by a high cold laugh. There was a flash of green light from the window…

**(A/N- this is happening at about the same time as this next part- Ava is already dead)**

--

**Ella's POV**

I have never given much thought to the way I would die, and yet now it was all about to end. I guess this is a good way to die, to protect my friends and family from harm. It's rather brave I guess, noble even. Don't get me wrong, I am not afraid of death. Much. I simply worry that it will bring 

unnecessary grief to my friends and family. I stand in the middle of a dark room, light only by wand light, my soon to be murderer stalks around me, wand pointed directly at me. It's rather odd that the person who is about to kill me is a person who until recently I believed to be fictional.

Voldemort came closer to me. I stepped backward and fell. He pointed his wand at me again. My heart was beating very fast. My bravery was giving out. He was ready. To kill me that is. I closed my eyes and let out a scream as Voldemort cried "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a flash of green light, and then, darkness.

--

"_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long"_

_- Cinderella (80s Band my friend Tonks is obsessed with the 80s)_

--

**Did I just kill my main character? Get real people. I hope to update soon, but I really would like some more reviews first. So click on that little purple button… yea that's right… just click away! Oh yea, and one more thing. Major chappies will have quotes/and/or/songs in them. If you want an explanation of why I picked that song PM me. **

**Patronus OUT!!**


	6. Chapter 5: What in the World?

**Chapter 5: What in the World? **

**Back again! I am VERY pleased to announce that updates will be more frequent, as I only have two more weeks (not even full weeks) left of school. Also, this chapter is a bit less exciting, but it kinda has to be that way. I can promise that the two next chappies will be funny, I know, a bit of a change of pace! **

**Disclaimer: I own the most of the characters, a pink iPod, this computer, a ton of books and stuffed animals, and a bunch of other random crap, but sadly, I don't have the right to add Harry Potter to that list. Woe is me. **

**Special thanks to Someone aka me, who took on this chapter to beta on short notice. THANKS SO MUCH!! Also thanks to all my school friends for making this year unforgettable! No one ever had friends as awesome as you guys!**

**Note: This chapter contains some not so nice language. **

_Previously…_

_Suddenly the light went out and a scream pierced the air. Followed by a high cold laugh. There was a flash of green light from the window…_

_--_

**Zoe's POV**

…and then there was this huge explosion. Oops! Did I do that? I always wanted to blow something up… Argh. Get a grip Zoe.

"Get down Zoe! What do you think you're doing?" hissed Tonks as she yanked me behind a tree.

I honestly didn't see what good hiding behind a tree was going to do, but when Tonks is on a mission, it's best to leave her be. If you wanted to escape with all your limbs intact that is.

My mind suddenly became aware of the reason for Tonk's tension. Could that scream belonged to Ella? If it did that meant that the laugh was… 

Voldemort's laugh… Holy crap. This was NOT good. Hmm... Maybe this is a good time to get out my chainsaw... NO ZOE! Snap out of it!

I didn't dare look at the pile of rubble that used to be a shabby white house until I heard a loud crack. The pile of smoking rubble was now surrounded by at least thirty people in long robes. Their wands were drawn. My best guess was that they were the Order of the Phoenix. They weren't wearing masks like the Death Eaters had. Oh, if I ever get my paws on those sorry excuses for people I'll beat them so bad their grandchildren will feel it!

"Hey, you there! Show yourselves!" called a teenage boy with gray eyes and dark brown hair, his wand drawn. He was kind of cute…

We rose from our hiding place cautiously. If these people were Death Eaters I would find out shortly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said the boy, pointing his wand at Tonks.

"We're Taylor Tonks, Alison Tyler, Crystal Lee, Sam Sanders-" Tonks was cut off by a witch who greatly resembled both the boy and McGonagall from the Harry Potter movies, though her face shape was a little different.

"Drew!" she said sternly to the boy, "This is official business of the Order of the Phoenix! No underage Wizards allowed!"

"Sorry, professor," mumbled Drew, looking at his shoes, "I just wanted to see if-"

"Your mother was ok. I know," replied the witch, "Now; get back up to the school. IMMEDIATELY! That's an order Drew. How you even managed to get up here is a mystery. And the nerve of it! You could have been killed!"

"I can apparate you know. I took my test," retorted Drew.

"That's right. That dumb new law. Letting children apparate at fifteen, what has this world come to?" mumbled the witch, who then turned to address my friends and I, "And you seven. Follow me."

Tonks and I exchanged a glance before following the witch. Drew remained were he was, simply staring at the pile of rubble as if he expected it to come alive and start tap-dancing.

She led us over to a man with a long white beard who was wearing these really dorky glasses shaped like half-moons. He was staring at the rubble and the group of Order wizards that now surrounded it. _Ok_, the night was getting more bizarre by the second! First these Death Eaters show up, torture the living crap out of us and make Ella go all hero-ish! Then we randomly show up here and these Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall look-a-likes turn up! Could this night _get _any weirder?

Answer: Yes, yes it could.

Not only was I correct about the whole Harry Potter characters walking among us thing but… well… they can explain it better than I can.

"Albus," said McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva?" replied Dumbledore in a tone that could only mean something bad has happened, "What is it?"

He then laid eyes on us. He gave McGonagall a nod of understanding. They pair exchanged a grave look.

"Take them back to the school Minerva," said Dumbledore, "They need to be seen by a nurse, they must be badly shaken. I also expect they want to learn the fate of their friend Ella. Send your grandson with them. He should be getting back as well."

McGonagall nodded and took an empty bottle from inside her robes before gesturing us closer.

She called for Drew as well. He was talking to a middle-aged rather scruffy looking wizard. He looked like he was had just been told some extremely sad news.

Dumbledore shook his head. "On second thought, let him stay Minerva."

She nodded, before turning to us again. "This children, is a port-key. It will take you to the wizard school near here were we can properly explain what is going on. Now if you would all grab on to this bottle here…"

We grabbed on obediently. I felt a slight jerk behind my navel and suddenly the world around me began to dissolve. The last thing I saw was someone dragging the limb body of a blond girl from the rubble. She was hardly 

moving- but I could see the faint rise and fall of her chest. I called out to her.

It was Ella.

--

**Ella's POV**

I was dead. That's what the logical part of my brain told me. The curse had hit me… I was dead. Simple as that.

But I didn't think death would hurt so much.

It was as if my very soul we on fire. It felt like something was latching on to it… I wanted to shake it off… make it go away… but I couldn't. I couldn't even move.

I also felt a terrible pain in my head. Then there was my leg. It felt like something heavy had fallen on it. Unluckily for me, it was the same leg I had caught in the rug earlier. My klutziness haunts me even in the afterlife. Great. Just peachy.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like bricks. When I finally _did _manage to open them my vision was cloudy. I could barely make out the shape of someone standing over me. Then, a pair of strong arms picked me up. I heard someone cry out my name. Then, nothing. Just darkness.

--

I opened my eyes some time later. I was in a room that reminded me a bit of the hospital wing in the Harry Potter movies. I was lying in a white bed. There were several people standing over me. I began to wonder if I was really dead after all. My leg didn't hurt anymore.

"It's a miracle alright. After all those people he's killed… and Ava… he couldn't kill her!" said one, a witch that resembled McGonagall from the movies.

"It most certainly is remarkable Minerva," said a man with a white beard and half-moon glasses.

"And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Gone! Not a trace of him anywhere! Any theories Albus?"

The white-haired wizard thought for a moment. "Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

"Surely you must have some idea?"

"Of what happened to him?"

"And how she survived."

"Well I don't think he's dead. I don't think there's enough human left in him to die."

"You mean he really did make-"

"Now is not the right time or place to discuss what Lord Voldemort did or didn't do, Minerva," said Dumbledore, cutting her off.

Everyone in the room other than me and Dumbledore flinched.

"Is she going to wake up Albus?" question McGonagall.

"I think so Minerva."

"She'll be famous you know. The girl who lived."

I sat up and took a better look at the room around me. In one corner a dark haired teenage boy was comforting a girl who looked to be about my age who also had dark brown hair. She was crying. There were more beds like mine, though none had anyone in them.

"Where am I?" I asked. They suddenly stopped speaking and teenagers turned and looked at me, clearly astounded.

"My dear, this is the Hospital Wing at the Blue Water Academy of Magic," said the woman, who I had concluded was Minerva McGonagall.

"So, I'm not dead?" I said.

"No dear. You are very much alive," she said.

"That was a very noble thing you did, Ella," said Dumbledore.

"How does everyone know my name?" I asked.

"You mean other than the fact that those charming friends of yours were screaming it at the top of their lungs?" said Dumbledore in a chuckle.

"Yea. Volde- sorry. You-Know-Who knew my name too. How did my friends get here?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "They used what is called Accidental Magic."

"WHAT!" I said, nearly jumping out of the bed, "Magic? But they're not..."

"Yes. They are. And you as well."

"Holy-"

"I think you better explain yourself to this child Albus," said McGonagall, cutting off the very rude word I was about to say.

"You're right of course Minerva. But first she has seven charming friends that are currently trying to break down the door to see her, and I am sure she would like to speak with them, if you wish Ella, I will call them in."

"Please," I replied. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him. He froze and turned around, "Are you Dumbledore? And is this, Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes, and yes. I assume you have read J.K Rowling's books?"

"Yeah, actually so have most of my friends," I replied.

He nodded and opened the door. In rushed Tonks, Crystal, Kali, Cassy, Sam, Alison, and Zoe. They nearly ran McGonagall over as they rushed to my side.

"Ella, you idiot! We thought we had lost you!" said Sam.

"Yeah, you dingbat! You just had to be the heroic one didn't you!" Tonks said sternly.

"Oh Ella…," sobbed Crystal, nearly choking me as she tried to hug me.

"You guys!" I said, hugging Crystal back, though not quite as hard.

"And why did you have to go and blow up that house!" said Zoe, "I wanted to do that!"

"Blow up?" I said, bewildered, "I didn't blow up any house!"

"Then how…" said Sam.

"Ella," Dumbledore began, "I think it would be best if you would tell us what happen. I know it must be extremely painful for you, but the information you give will be extremely helpful."

I nodded. Well, so much for forgetting this whole thing ever happened. My voice shook a little as I explained what had happened to me from the time I tripped to waking up where I now sat. It was painful to talk about. I could still clearly picture Voldemort's eyes… and their expression as he cursed me. And Ava… who was she? Why did she die for me? And why, was I still alive?

"Sir?" I said after I had explained what had happened, "Who was the Ava person You-Know-Who killed?"

"Call him Voldemort, Ella," said Dumbledore while everyone flinched again as he said the name of the person who had just tried to murder me, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self. Ava was-"

Dumbledore was cut off by the teenage boy. "She was my mother." His grey eyes were filled with grief as he spoke. "As far as I know, the Death Eaters attacked the Order members before they could leave Head Quarters for were you where. She didn't stay to fight… she just left… without orders," his voice cracked at the end.

"I'm so sorry…," I said. I felt awful. Was I somehow responsible for her death?

"And yes Ella," said Professor McGonagall, "She was my daughter-in-law."

I nodded, not wanting to intrude on the grieving family's private memories. There was silence for a moment.

"So whatever happened to Voldemort?" questioned Zoe, "And what's with the exploding house?"

"Hmm... well with what I have inferred and with what Ella just told me, I can guess that the explosion was caused by the killing curse re-bounding on its caster," said Dumbledore.

"So is he…," Kali wondered aloud.

"Dead?" finished Dumbledore, "No. I think he is simply too weak to carry on. But we will find out soon enough. There are people searching for him, on both sides of this mess."

"So why did I live?" I asked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a glance. "No one knows. But I will tell you all that I do know in good time."

I was about to ask him to tell me more, but before I could open my mouth a shaggy looking man that vaguely reminded me of Lupin from the movies ran into the room. Good God! Could this night _get _any weirder!

"Sir! They've caught a Death Eater! I think it's Malfoy!" cried the Lupin-type-person.

"If you would excuse me," said Dumbledore, "I must take care of some business. Minerva, if you please, could you make some arrangements for these girls to get back to young Zoe's house? It's nearly seven AM and if I am correct, their parents will be there to pick them up at eleven. I have Sirius fabricating the evidence. Zoe's parents will remember taking the girls out for ice cream, and hitting a pole. That should explain Ella."

McGonagall nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"What does he mean, 'explain me'?" I asked.

"Umm… Ella, you might want to take a look in a mirror…" said Tonks.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" said Zoe in a this-is-gonna-be-great-voice.

"I'll show you," said Drew, "Coming Lydia?"

"Ok," sniffed Lydia, getting up from where she sat.

"Sorry, there is one off the Hospital wing, but Piper Heartwig got hit by a faulty hex, and has been throwing up slugs all day, I don't think you really wanna use that one," informed Drew, "The closest it the one near the Charms wing."

I nodded.

"I'm coming too!" said Alison and Tonks in unison.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" said Tonks, who had an I-Know-Something-You-Don't look on her face.

"Ok…," I said.

In the end, Tonks, Zoe, Alison, Crystal, Lydia, Drew, and I filled out of the Hospital wing into a huge corridor. Everyone else stayed behind.

"What is this place?" I asked Drew who was walking next to me.

"The Blue Water Academy of Magic," he replied, "The second oldest wizarding school in America and Canada."

"Wow, you go here?" I said.

"Yea, me and Lydia, my sister. We're both in Gryffindor."

"This school has the four houses? Like Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yea, our founder was an old Hogwarts teacher; he managed to duplicate the sorting hat."

"This is so amazing. Everything I had read about, and more. It's all real… magic and all…"

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Be so, I don't know, happy, when you nearly died, like an hour ago,"

I had just noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were pools of grey. His hair was dark brown and wavy, like Ava's had been. He looked at me, and I looked at him, I held his gaze, not saying anything, as if my life depended on it.

"Are you two love birds coming?" said Zoe, ruining my little moment. It wasn't that I had every really been into boys before, my head was forever in the clouds, but he was KINDA cute. Gah! Am I turning into Sam?

"Yea," I said, walking into the bathroom where everyone was gathered. Drew stayed where he was. Hello, it's the **GIRLS **bathroom!

I brushed back a piece of hair and looked in the mirror, and then let out a scream.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS FRICK ON MY FACE?"

"Wow, she DOES know a swear word!" said Zoe, "I'm so proud!"

"Should you tell Ella or should I?" Tonks asked Alison.

"Are you nuts?" said Alison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" I yelled.

"I nominate Zoe!" they said together.

"What'd I do?" said Zoe, looking very confused.

"Everything!" said Tonks.

All this was happening while I screamed my head off and pointed at my forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

On the right side of my forehead, thankfully a part that could easily be covered by my hair, was an inch long scar, shaped like a lighting blot.

"Well you DID survive the killing curse and all…," muttered Lydia.

"Yea," I said, in an almost-hysterical voice, "I figured that much out. I look like a freakin walking cos-play party!" **(A/N- a cos-play party is a type of party were people dress up like movie/book/game characters.)**

"Well that's one way to look at it," said Zoe, "I'd say you now look like the walking female version of Harry Potter."

"THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION EINSTEIN!" I yelled.

"Hello! There's this new thing! It's called: cover-up!" said Tonks, her hands on her hips.

"Cover-up? You are a life saver."

"Then do my ear drums a favor and oh I don't know, SHUT YOUR TRAP!" she yelled. Tonks was NOT a morning person, "IT'S SEVEN IN THE FLIPPING MORNING AND I NEED SLEEP or coffee, that'd work too… I NEED COFFEE!"

I stopped yelling.

Tonks was the beauty queen of our group, just as Sam was our resident flirt. Get them together, and you have trouble.

"Yes mam , captain bossy!" said Zoe, performing a fake salute.

Tonks glared at her.

I was beginning to calm down now. But, you had to admit, I had a right to overreact. I mean, I had just watched my friends being tortured, had myself nearly been murdered by a _wizard _for crying out loud, and now I find out I look like Harry Potter's long-lost sister or something. Wow. So much for my boring life. I couldn't help wondering what would happen in the future. Obviously, nothing I had ever expected. It was a whole new bowl of Chex Mix now. I wondered if it was all some weird dream, and I just hadn't woken up yet. It just seemed so real… The fear, the scary realization of my own mortality, and for once not being the reader, watching it all happen from afar, but actually being the character.

There was one other reason I was pretty sure this wasn't a dream; I had just walked into a wall on our way back to the Hospital wing.

"Patronus! You klutz!" said Tonks, who then tripped herself, "I guess that's two of us who can't think and walk at the same time!"

"Is someone going to help me up here?" I said.

We had a normal cycle, I fall, then Tonks falls, then everyone laughs, then Crystal helps us up. For some reason, Crystal was a tiny bit absorbed in the conversation she had been having with Lydia and Alison about manga, and didn't get to me as fast as Drew did.

"You ok?" he said, offering his hand.

"I've been through worse," I replied.

"Yea," he said, "I bet you have."

--

"Where have you been?" screeched McGonagall as we walked into the Hospital wing, "It's 7:30! We need to get you girls back."

"But how will we explain to my parents why Ella looks like that? What do we tell her parents? 'Oh, your daughter nearly got killed by a wizard'?" said Zoe sarcastically. Again.

" As I said before, your parents have had their memories modified. They will remember taking you children out for ice cream and hitting a pole. Sirus has fabricated the evidence. All of the parents have been called. They were told that the damage was minor and no one was severely hurt," said McGonagall, looking very stressed and tired, "You can of course tell them the truth when you think you're ready, and when you are told it's allowed. Come along now, you will be traveling home by Port-key."

Everyone groaned; port key was by no means our favorite way to travel.

None the less, we gathered around an old newspaper. Lydia and Drew were standing off to the side. I suddenly felt the urge to say something. I really wanted to see them again sometime. Before I could think I blurted something out.

"Drew, do you have an email address?"

"A what?" he replied, "Isn't that like an umm… muggle music system?"

"Never mind," I replied, how dumb was I? What kind of wizard had an _email address?_"

"Do you have an owl?" he asked.

"N-" I was cut off by the Port key departing.

--

**Another chapter completed! I don't think it was one of my strongest, but whatever. I will start the next one ASAP, so keep an eye out! To all my readers, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! For those who do, I bow to you! If you review Drew will hug you! (I see him in my mind, HE'S HOT!!) Er… moving on…**

**My picture of Cedric is jealous…**

**PATRONUS OUT!! **


	7. Chapter 6: Wizards and Nicknames

**HI, I really don't feel much like ranting, my awsome beta, xxxcrazychickxxx is back! Also, sorry about the lack of updates, I've been really busy with my other stoires, but you'll be glad to know I am already half-way done with chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: Am I JKR? **

**No.**

**How about now?**

**No.**

**Dang.**

**Chapter 6: Wizards and Nicknames**

I woke with a start as Chance jumped on me. I was lying in my own bed in my own room. I looked at the clock; it read 3:00 PM. I groaned. I _never _slept late!

Chance began licking my face, he obviously had decided I had slept long enough, and needed to begin spoiling him.

"Down Chance!" I ordered as the white dog slobbered my face, "You crazy mutt!"

Chance however had other ideas; clearly he wasn't going to stop until I got up. I groaned again. My bed was very soft…

And the dog slobber very wet.

"Fine Chance, you win! I'll get up!"

I gently pushed my hair-brained dog off of me and sat up. Chance seemed to settle for me simply paying attention to him, instead of his normal royal treatment, that included bacon. I stroked his fur softly and began to think.

I remembered everything that had happened last night… the Death Eaters… Voldemort… Ava… and thinking that I was dead, and then waking up. It was like some insane movie, except, this one might really be real. Maybe. Or maybe I'm just insane.

After the port-key had departed back to Zoe's, we caught a few hours sleep and were then picked up by our parents, who spent a great deal of time fussing over us because of our "car accident" when we "hit a pole." I had obviously fallen asleep, because I had woken up in my own bed.

I began to wonder if the whole ordeal was even real. Seriously, me, the supposed target of Voldemort, who last time I check, existed only in the books currently sitting on my bookshelf. I snorted; my mind was once again playing tricks on me. That had to be it.

Yet, I couldn't escape the feeling that all of it was indeed real. There were two things that finalized my decision.

The first was Drew. His eyes… they were something I could have never dreamed. Wow, I really AM turning into Sam.

The second was my reflection. I had gotten up from my bed to put in my contacts, and had looked in the mirror.

The face that stared back at me was slightly different from the face that normally looked back at me. For one thing, the old face never looked like it had seen a ghost. The eyes of said face had an almost, _haunted _look to them. The kind that you see in the eyes of someone who had just survived some sort of dramatic experience. Well, they got that part right.

The second and most obvious thing was the lightning-shaped scar on my forehead. Need I explain that further?

It took all my self control not to scream my head off again and to simply get dressed and try to go about what was left of my day as normally as possible. Seriously, I had no desire to explain what had really happened to my parents, and end up in a padded cell for the rest of my life.

I brushed my hair back into a pony tail and walked down stairs. My family was gathered in the living room going about their normal late afternoon actives. My brother was being his usual lazy self and was watching some sort of sports game on TV. My Grandmother and mother were reading and my dad was typing away on his laptop.

As I plopped down on the couch my dad looked up.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty!" he joked, "We were waiting for you to wake up, hungry?"

I hadn't eaten since the pizza last night, as I had most likely fallen asleep in the pancakes Zoe's mom made for us; I was about ready to eat my dad's computer.

"Yeah," I replied, "Can we go for a late lunch?"

"Sure," said my mother, looking up from her book, "How about The Pelican?"

"Sounds good," said my Grandma, putting her book aside.

"We'll take my car," said my dad, putting his Laptop aside, "Let's go Robbie."

Robbie mumbled something about wanting five more minutes. My dad gave him the classic "Move your butt now or you're grounded" look, and he grudgingly got up, most likely decided that he would just watch whatever he was watching later.

I grabbed my book off the counter so I could read if the conversation got boring, and followed my family into the car.

Now, know that I love my family, but sometimes, even the ten minute ride to a restaurant can be unbearable, with my brother.

Normally, I like to keep at least two feet between us at all times, but when it's my turn to sit in the middle of the backseat, with Robbie on one side and my mom on the other, that is almost impossible.

"Ella, did you know you look just like your boyfriend?" he taunted.

"Robbie, what are you talking about, can't you see I'm trying to read?" I snapped, trying to focus on the climax of Deathly Hollows.

"You are in love with Harry Potter, now you look just like him!" Robbie teases, pointing to my newly acquired scar.

"Shut up Robbie," I said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice, "At least I CAN read."

"I can to read!" he retorted, "I just don't!"

"I rest my case," I snapped.

"Be quiet you two, or I'll stop this car and you can get out and walk!" snapped my dad, not taking his eyes off the road, "And for the record, Ella, just because your brother doesn't read every spare moment does not mean he can't. And Robbie, Ella was in a car accident, any resemblance between her and Harry Potter does not mean she is in love with him. Are we clear?"

Wow, they really HAD bought Dumbledore's story. Or was MY version of events the story…

"I SAID are we clear?" said my dad, growing impatient.

"Sorry Dad, we are," I replied.

Thankfully, my brother did not get another opportunity to annoy me, as we had just pulled into the parking lot of The Pelican, a tiny local Café in town.

It was relatively empty, considering the hour, but we still had to wait for someone to come take our order.

My Grandma and my mom were discussing some relative's upcoming wedding, my brother was watching some football game on one of the restaurant's many TV screens, paying no attention to the world around him what-so-ever, and my dad was watching the news on another.

I glanced up from my book at the screen my dad was watching.

"Bird watchers everywhere are going nuts over this! There have been many sightings of owls, in the day time!" said the on-screen reporter.

Owls… daytime… It adds up…

"Well that's different, isn't it, Ella," commented my dad.

"Yeah… weird, owls in the day time…," I muttered, lost in thought.

My brother, who was sitting next to me (sadly), gave me a sharp poke in the arm, derailing my train of thought. Again.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Look at the people behind us!" said Robbie.

I rolled my eyes and turned around with Robbie to look at the people behind us, knowing that he would not leave me alone until I did.

I had to stop myself from letting out a gasp. The table behind us was occupied by a family of four, a mother, a father, a teenager, and a toddler. Every one of them was wearing a long, brightly colored, cloak. When they saw me, the toddler let out a squeal and pointed at me.

"Look mamma!" said the toddler, "It's her!"

"It's rude to point Abby," said the woman, while shooting a look at me that someone who had just walked into the Jonas Brothers at Kmart would wear.

"Honey," said the man, "That's the Girl Who Lived!"

"We know," said the teenager, a girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen, who was idly flipping through a magazine.

"Does she go to school with you?" asked the man, who was now waving at me.

"I've never seen her before, except in the newspaper," replied the teenager, who put down her magazine and smiled and waved at me as well.

As if on cue, the man took out a newspaper.

There were two things about that newspaper that were enough to make anyone's eyes the size of soccer balls. One was the fact that the pictures on the front of the newspaper were MOVING. The second was the headline:

**YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED BY 13 YEAR OLD GIRL**

The article included a picture of me and a description of what had happened.

I quickly turned around in my seat, not wanting to read anymore.

Robbie must have seen it too, because he was now tugging on my Dad's sleeve.

"Look dad! The pictures are moving! Look at that guy's newspaper! It's got a picture of Ella!" he said, the excitement showing in his tone.

"Calm down, Robbie," said my dad, who was clearly annoyed, "It's just a newspaper, though I must admit, the attire of these people is rather, odd, there is nothing out of the ordinary with their newspaper.

"Yes there is!" argued Robbie, clearly upset that my father had not recognized his discovery, "Look at the headline!"

"The headline says; "Local Robbery Spree Suspect Captured," Robbie. If you're interested in that you can newspaper we get at home," said my dad, the annoyance more noticeable in his voice.

My Grandma looked at the cloak-wearing-people, at my dad, and then at Robbie and me, a 'What the heck?' expression on her face.

At this point my head was spinning.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said getting up from the booth we were sitting at (thankfully I was on the end).

--

As I walked through the Pelican Café, I noticed that there seemed to be a lot of the cloak-wearing-people. Or wizards. Whatever you want to call them. I mean, they are definitely wizards. Might as well call them by their proper name.

Anyway, as I passed, they reacted as if I was Taylor Swift, with the pointing and the staring and the Oh My Gosh-ness. It was enough to make me want to crawl under some rock and hide until the end of the human race. I don't like crowds, when they're staring at me and I'm not in a tutu on stage, that is. I like to be different, but I have boundaries.

Of course, that wasn't the entire picture. The looks both me and the wizards were getting from the non-wizards were, less than normal. The 'What the Heck' look makes a comeback. And it brought a friend, the 'Freaks among Us' look.

I made my restroom run as fast as possible, not wanting to give them more excuses to stare. Did I mention I don't like people staring at me?

As I arrived back at the table, after avoiding the givers of more weird looks, I managed to sit down just as the waitress, a nervous looking teen, came to take our order.

"Make I take your-" said the waitress, stopping in mid-sentence as she glanced at me, and dropped her notepad.

'_Oh great,' _I thought, _'More fans! Whoopee!' _

"S-sorry Ella," she stuttered as she picked up her notepad, "May I take your order?"

My family all gave her weird looks as we ordered.

"Do you know her?" asked my mom after the waitress had come back with our food.

"No," I replied, not looking up from my plate.

"How did she know your name then?" questioned my mom.

"No idea," I answered.

"That's odd."

"I know," I replied.

We didn't talk much throughout the rest of the meal. When we had finished, we all piled into the car, and headed home. My mother and I loaded up again, and headed to the local Meijer, as we were seriously lacking groceries. I was game for anything that could keep my mind off of, well at this point, my life.

My mother and I talked about random things while we drove to Meijer. I was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. My mind kept wandering.

I wondered about how much of the Harry Potter world was real. Obviously Voldemort is, or was. McGonagall and Dumbledore too. What about the Elder Wand? Or Qudditch? And what about this wizard school that's like, RIGHT NEXT DOOR! The fan girl in me was going nuts at this point.

Thankfully, we arrived at Meyer before I totally lost it.

"So what do we need, Mom?" I asked as we stepped out of the car.

"Well, I finally remembered my list, here, take a look," replied my mom in a chuckle, as she handed me a list written on the back of a napkin. My mom had a habit of forgetting things. Not like birthdays and such, she primarily forgot things you have to take with you someplace, like passports and lists.

I looked at the list, just the normal things. "We bought cat litter last week, Mom," I commented.

"Oh, well I guess we save money then," replied my mom, snatching the list back to scratch out cat litter.

As we approached the store, I noticed more of the Cloak Wearing Wizards. Great. Just what I need! My fan club!

I quickened my pace, hoping to avoid them. But of course, I did not prevail.

"Ah," said this dumpy old man, reaching out to shake my hand, "What an honor it is to met you at last, Eleanor Smith,"

My mother and I gave him matching, "What the Heck" looks.

I nervously shook his hand. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

But the man was already gone.

I ran into the store to avoid the rest of them. My mother followed, almost running over an elderly lady pushing a cart filled with cat food.

"What's with the cloak people?" asked my mom when we had gotten in the store.

"No idea," I lied.

"They seem like they got lost on the way to Hollywood to film a Harry Potter movie," she commented, slightly weirded out, "And they all seem to know you, like you're some sort of celebrity, it kinda creeps me out a bit."

If only she knew.

"Same here," I replied. THAT wasn't a lie. It was creepy. One day, I'm living my normal, boring life, the next; I nearly get killed by a book character, and THEN this!

We started shopping, trying to ignore the wizards who waved at me and kept wanting hand-shakes. Thankfully, I was able to distract them all before they called me the you-know-what.

"Ella," said my mom as we were getting ready to check out, "can you run and grab some milk? I forgot to add that to the list."

"Sure," I said, turning back toward the grocery section.

"Thanks," replied my mom, pushing our over-stuffed cart into one of the very long checkout lines, "Hurry up please!"

As I made my way over to the Dairy isle, I ran into Tonks, who was being followed by a rather annoying looking woman, who was carrying a note pad and a bright green feather-pen, and a guy with his face totally hidden by a huge camera. Tonks looked ready to deck the woman.

"You were there the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell, and you are friends with The Girl Who Lived, correct?" said the woman.

"Go away!" snapped Tonks, "I don't want to answer your dumb frikkin' questions!"

"Ah! If it isn't The Girl Who Lived in the flesh! Eleanor, dear, may I have a word? I'm Rita Skeeter, The National Wizarding Gazette," said the woman, who I now wanted to get as far away from as possible.

"Err, no thanks! I don't do interviews, sorry!" I said with a fake smile. I signaled Tonks to follow me in the other direction.

"A quick photo first," said Rita Skeeter, signaling the camera man forward.

The camera guy snapped a quick photo of me, and then one of Tonks, who then tried to punch the camera.

"Let's go, Ella," said Tonks, pulling me away from Skeeter. Well, there's another question answered. Rita Skeeter? Real. Dang, I was hoping she was fiction!

When Tonks and I were out of her site, (or at least THOUGHT we were) I dragged her to get my Mom's milk with me.

"That Skeeter woman is a real piece of work. Worse than the movies," said Tonks, who was still fuming, "she ambushed me from the bathroom and kept following me, asking me all these retarded questions. She basically wanted your life story, and what happened, you know, at Zoe's."

"I know; I've had these wizard type people coming up to me all day. Right in front of my family! I got the weirdest looks from everyone else! And my family; they think I've lost it!" I said.

"Me too," added Tonks, "So Patronus, I see you got yourself a new nickname, eh?"

"So you have another nickname as well? That's very interesting. Write that down for me." We both turned to see Rita Skeeter telling her acid-green quill what to write.

"You might want to write that yourself, there are muggles around here," I told the crazed blond.

"No, on second thought, keep writing with that thing, just so you can get pitched into Azkaban," Tonks added through her teeth. Rita grabbed the quill and started jotting down more notes by hand, ignoring Tonks's remark.

"So Taylor, Eleanor, is this where you normally shop?" Rita asked, sucking on the end of the quill, clearly annoyed.

"Well duh, this is a grocery store, where Muggles shop for food," Tonks stated, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh, it seems that you have quite the feisty friend Eleanor."

"Can it Blondie, before I lose my temper. Trust me, I'm not afraid to mess with a witch. In this case, the Annoying Witch from the West." Tonks crossed her arms.

"What are you going to do; hit me with the Jelly Legs curse? Your not even a fifteen yet!" Rita provoked. That sent Tonks off; let's just say her temper isn't one of the biggest ones. Tonks could be nice, but you never want to get her mad. It's dangerous.

Tonks turned around, opened the freezer door, and grabbed a carton of eggs.

"Tonks, no, you don't want to start a scene." I tried to talk her out of it. But as usual, that never worked.

"I don't care if I end up in the frikkn' wizard news! Barbie Doll's going to get what she deserves." She opened the carton, and threw it at Rita Skeeter, who actually looked scared. Good. The carton hit her right in the face, yellow yolk dripping down her face and neck. She looked quiet funny.

"Oh, you little brat!" she shrieked, and started to write frantically in her notebook. Before she could get two sentences written, Tonks had ripped the jug of milk from my hands, unscrewed the top, and threw it at Rita. The 

white liquid covered every inch of her body, her now un-readable notebook included.

"My work here is done," Tonks said, looking smug.

"I'll see you at school," I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "I have to get this milk back to my mom." I grabbed another jug of milk from the giant freezer, and started to walk off, Skeeter still yelling and swearing.

"Ah, the prison of learning," she said, "I'll see you then, my parents are most likely wondering where I am too."

"Bye!" I called as I turned to go back to the checkout.

--

When we got home, it was about 5:30. I turned on the computer and read my email. After that I logged on to my IM.

Before I knew it, a message from Sam flashed across the screen.

_**SamReductoCurse13:**__ Up already El? _

I rolled my eyes at this, Sam always slept late. I typed a reply to her as Chance walked in, wagging his tail, leash in his mouth.

_**Cedric's Patronus:**__ Says the great Sleeping Beauty herself! What time did you get up? Five minutes ago?_

_**SamReductoCurse13:**__ Haha, very funny. For your information, I got up at 3:30. _

Back in the non-cyber world, Chance was begging for a walk.

"Calm down boy!" I said, almost laughing at the expression on my dog's face.

When I looked back at the screen I noticed two new messages. One was from Sam, the other, Zoe.

_**SamReductoCurse13**__: Ok, El, get this, I was with Zoe at William's Ice Cream (I know it's winter, but I was hungry!) and then these weirdoes in capes came up to us and were all like "Do you know Eleanor Smith?" and "OMG you were there the night You-Know-Who was defeated". And they _

_wouldn't leave us alone! I had almost convinced myself that, well you know, never happened. _

I typed back to her a message explaining what had happened to me and Tonks today.

_**SamReducto**__**Curse13:**__ Freaky. I guess we can confirm that there are wizards among us. Oh, tell Tonks great job for me. Too bad you didn't have a camera!_

_**Cedric's Patronus**__: Too right!_

I turned to the message from Zoe. Chance was still bent on a walk. I would have to make this quick.

_**Randomness among us25**__: Hey Patronus, did Sam tell you about the wizards? _

_**Cedric's Patronus:**__ Yep. I got to go, Chance wants a walk._

_**Randomness among us25:**__ Ok. Bye!_

I signed off and headed downstairs, Chance at my heels.

"Taking Chance for a walk?" asked my mom as she saw me grab his leash off the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said.

"Be back by eight, dinner's going to be a little late tonight," said my mom.

She wasn't kidding, I could smell the burnt potatoes as I put on my coat.

I clipped the leash to Chance's collar and opened the door that lead from the kitchen to the garage. I opened the garage door and was on my way… well as soon as Chance was done barking at the neighbor's cat. Some things never change.

The neighborhood my family and I lived in was small, not in size but in population. I didn't really have to worry about anything besides getting lost. We had one neighbor, a nice family with two girls, one older than me and one three years younger, who lived across the street as well as one who we didn't know aside from watching the fireworks they set off every Fourth of July, that was separated from us by (you guessed it) trees. My house was on 

a dirt road, surrounded by woods in three directions, which I ventured into frequently. We had a small pool (for the summer) as well as a pond (but believe me, you don't want to swim in that). There was a fence around the pool, but the yard wasn't fenced, (though with Chance's frequent escaping plots we had one of those invisible fences), so I just walked up the long drive way to the road. We obviously didn't have sidewalks.

I glanced back at my house, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. It was three stories, two floors and a small walk-out basement. It was decently sized, though not particularly large, it looked bigger than it actually was. It was painted bright yellow with while trim. The house it's self sat pretty far back from the road, though the flag pole was decently close to it.

We hadn't gone far when I came to a sudden halt. Chance and I were standing in front of the neighbor's house (the ones with the awesome fireworks). The house looked like it normally did, two stories, gray, not a car in site, tire swing attached to an old tree about ten feet from the road. What was out of the ordinary was who was swinging on that swing.

It was Drew. He didn't look up when he saw me, he looked too caught up in whatever he was thinking about to care. He was wearing a black sweater and pants under a black robe that hung loosely around his shoulders.

I began having quiet a debate in my head. Should I run for it now, before he notices me? Or should I suck it up and say hi?

I was leaning towards running away, but that didn't work out.

Chance had obviously decided that Drew was a friend, because he was now licking his hand, begging for attention. Stupid, stupid Westie!

Drew looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. My face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I uh, live here," I stuttered, "The house on the other side of those trees."

"Oh," he replied, reaching down to pet Chance, "So what are you doing here, in my yard?"

"Walking my dog," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Right," he replied.

"So what's with the black?" I said before I could stop myself. Stupid, stupid me!

"My mother's funeral," he said without emotion.

"Oh," I said, mentally cursing my lack of brains, "I'm sorry. Look, if this is a bad time…"

"It's fine," he replied, "You're the only person all day who has had a normal conversation with me, one that didn't involve what a hero my mother was, and shockingly," he added, I noted the sarcasm in his voice, "you."

I would hardly call the conversation 'normal' but to each his own.

"Rita Skeeter was stalking my friend in Meijer today," I blurted out again without thinking.

"That doesn't surprise me, she was here too; kept asking me about my mother, and you. Never once did she say anything like "I'm sorry for your loss" or any of the normal pity crap."

"Don't tell me, you had random people coming up to you asking to be members of your fan club too?" I said sarcastically.

"No, that's just you," he replied, smiling now, "Miss, 'The Girl Who Lived.' "

"I think 'The Girl Who Nearly Got Murdered' would be much more appropriate," I added, stepping closer to the swing.

"Ah, but they couldn't come up with really far off stories about that one," he smirked.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, suddenly recalling the stories the Muggle press comes up with about the non-magic celebrities.

"You don't," he replied, "trust me."

I groaned. "Fame stinks,"

"And you say that after only about a day? Tisk, tisk."

We laughed. Chance tried to attack a cat that had wondered into the yard.

"So," he asked suddenly, "you fly?"

"Brooms or Airplanes?"

"What are Airplanes?"

I rolled my eyes, wizards! "Big clunky metal things that muggles use to fly in."

"Oh, so yes or no?" he said, still looking bewildered at the idea that muggles could fly.

"Ahh… no" I confessed.

"Want to learn?"

I nearly did a cartwheel. Every Harry Potter fan's dream!

"YEAH!!" I replied, a little too enthusiastically.

"Got a broom?" he asked.

"No," I replied, my smile faltering.

"Well, I guess you can borrow my dad's, it's pretty old, but it flies."

"Cool," I added, still over-excited.

"You going to the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"No… what game?" I said.

"Ravenclaw vs. Huffelpuff. Should be good, Ravenclaw have really got a good team this year, but Huffelpuff's got Williams."

"You lost me at Ravenclaw," I said.

"Sorry," he said.

"I-um- should probably go…" I muttered.

"Yeah, so, about the flying lessons…," he said.

"Can you call me?"

"I could, but I don't think you'd hear me," said Drew.

"No! I mean on the phone! You do have a phone, right?"

"What's a phone?" he asked.

"You really don't know much about Muggles, do you?" I stated.

"You don't seem to know much about wizards either," he countered.

"We could learn a lot from each other," I added quietly.

"You're right," he replied, "So you teach me about foams and I'll teach you to fly?"

"Sounds good, and it's phones, not foams."

"Meet you at Isabel's?"

"Where is that?" I asked, wondering why I had never heard of the place before.

"It's in Backwoods Alley, you haven't been there?"

"No," I replied, confused.

"I guess I'll have to show you," he replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then,"

"Bye,"

"Bye."

--

Several hours later, around 11 PM when I was- as far as my parents knew- sleeping, I sat once again in front of the computer, IMing random people and reading my books, as well as working on stories that I would never finish nor publish. I rather liked to write, but it was something I only did in my spare time. I guess it sort of goes along with my book-geek personality. I have no idea where ballet fits into that scheme of things.

When I tired of my normal night time activities I crawled into bed. The last thought I had before I went to dream land (which in my world can be a rather odd and entertaining place involving the marriage of my dog, don't 

ask) was what school would be like tomorrow. How I would love to get Drew to come and hex Kyle silly. That would be rather entertaining.

**Yeah I know, a little boring, but I can't have someone get killed every chapter. Stay tuned for some comedy next chapter… here's a little preview…**

**Next time-**

"**Umm, Zoe…" I said, my eyes wide at the site before me, "Why is the band teacher being chased by a floating trumpet?"**

**The trumpet let out a very loud and off-key note right in the band teacher's ear. Zoe gave a weak smile.**

**R&R!**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Accidental Revenge

**I tried to update quickly this time! Hold you plot bunnies! I really don't have much to say except that I published a new warriors fic, Bloodline and that if you like warriors, go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not JKR and I am not so rich that I could floss with money if I wanted to.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and to my wonderful beta, xxxxcrazychickxxxx! **

**Chapter 7: Accidental Revenge**

"Ella! Ella! ELLA!"

The normal morning wakeup call came much too early for my liking Monday morning. I was tempted to just roll over and resume the dream I was having, it had something to do with Tonks in a tutu, Edward Cullen from _Twilight _buying me a kitten, and something about a pineapple, though I knew that the option was next to impossible. But, then again, a lot of 'impossible' things had happened recently…

Anyway, after much mental debating and hand licking from Chance, I was up and awake, going about my normal routines.

I walked down stairs and was careful to avoid drawing attention to the paper lying on the table, and its condense version of what I knew to be wizard activity. I honestly and truly didn't want my family involved in this new world of mine, if I could help it, but what was I supposed to do if Drew marched straight up to the door with a broom stick?

Don't get any ideas, he didn't. Thank God.

I put up my acting charade long enough for my customary dread of arriving at school kicked in, only this time it brought friends. My lovely token of my 'adventure'; the lighting bolt scar.

This was going to be good.

When you lived in a small town, it comes with small-town gossip. Add that to a middle school student body and what do you get?

The staring…

The weird looks…

And my personally least favorite; the pointing, though to a smaller scale than with my fan club, I was no hero here, nor was I famous. Just Ella. Plain, boring and weird Ella. At this point I was grateful of that, but not so grateful for the fact that some of my petty enemies could come up with some far off stories themselves.

The day slowly began to take its course. I feed my new stalkers (though I must say I prefer them to Skeeter) my fictional excuse for my newly acquired souvenir of surviving the killing curse. Seriously, why couldn't J.K Rowling just given Harry a tee-shirt that said "I Survived the Killing Curse" and left it at that? I must remember to ask Tonks about that cover up…

I didn't really get to talk to my friends much, by the time I had met up with them by the Girls Bathroom, the warning bell went off, marking one minute to get my sorry butt to class or get detention.

I was in class- book open as usual- before the bell rang. But, luck had not totally gone my way. In the absence of the teacher, the certain someone had free reign.

I'll give you a hint- he's annoying, rude, and goes by the name of Kyle.

"What's on your face, Smith?" he jeered, once again removing the book from my grasp.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, reaching for the book, "I got in a car crash. End of story, I'm really not in the mood."

Like he cared, Kyle continued to hold the book out of my reach, his friends amused as usual.

"Bookworm was reading and missed the car in front of her!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know perfectly well I can't drive, Kyle," I retorted.

"I guess one of her stupid friends tripped on her with a kind in her hand then? What is it you call the one? Tonks? More like Tonka Truck!"

His friends laughed.

My fist clenched into tight balls of anger, ready to pound him senseless. I gritted my teeth trying to control myself. How dare he! I felt my anger swelling within me as he continued to taunt me and my friends.

There was one of those winds that comes out of no were, like in the movies, that blew my hair.

And my book rose into the air.

But no one was holding it.

SMACK! It then began to hit Kyle on the head.

There was silence, the only sounds came from Kyle being smacked by my book.

I was frozen with shock. Did I do that? If I did, I didn't mean to, and how do I stop it! What happens if the teacher comes in!

My panic was obviously shared by my class mates. Their faces reflected shock and horror as well.

"SMITH!" he screeched, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!"

"I-I-I," I stammered.

Frantic whispers broke out among the witnesses.

"…always knew she was a little out there."

"…wonder if the place is haunted?"

Suddenly, the teacher burst in and the book floated back to my desk.

"What are you doing Henderson?" asked the teacher, giving Kyle a backwards glance as he looked on in terror.

"The book, it-" he rambled.

"No excuses, sit down!" replied the teacher, looking annoyed.

"But the book! It attacked me!"

"SIT DOWN Mr. Henderson!" Bellowed the teacher, "I'll have no more of your crack pot excuses!"

Kyle returned to his seat, looking over his shoulder at me in fear. Coward.

The rest of the class continued without any help from my book. We had to write an essay on the reading we had done recently, it wasn't hard and I got through the part assigned without difficulty.

Sadly, that meant leaving my mind with time to wander.

I wondered what had possibly caused the book to behave as it did, I was still getting backwards glances from my classmates.

I guess this kind of stuff shouldn't surprise me, considering my recent history of the unexpected following my every move, but it did.

Kyle gave my book another fearful glance, as if I had fangs.

"_Your friends used what is called accidentally magic…," _Dumbledore had said.

Accidental _magic? _

The evidence had promptly waved itself in my face, and yet the rational part of my mind was still trying to find a logical explanation for the event.

It didn't have a chance to find one.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first hour.

"Rough drafts due Thursday!" called the teacher as my class mates and I hurried out the door. I didn't make eye contact with any of them, knowing what I would find there.

Ok so my boring life was no more. That was fact. But seriously, wouldn't I have KNOWN by now if I was a witch? My so called 'magical' powers had never made an appearance before today. It didn't make any sense at all.

I was so lost in thought that I smashed right into Crystal, making her jump and drop her books.

"Shoot," muttered Crystal under her breath as she reached down to pick up her books.

"Sorry!" I said, balancing my own books under my arm and with the other hand scooping up one of Crystal's, "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Well if you were you wouldn't have crashed into me!" she joked. Her tone became less warm as she continued, "What were you thinking about? You seem pretty tense, but that's nothing new I'd say, considering the weekend."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied.

Crystal shrugged. "Try me."

I filled her in on the previous hour's events as we walked in the direction of our classes, her class was in the same direction as mine.

When we had almost reached my classroom, one of Crystal's least favorite people turned up, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Collin Belford was one of Kyle's friends who had taken a liking to asking Crystal to copy her homework, and annoying her to bits when she refused.

"What do you _want _Collin?" asked Crystal, the aggravation showing in her tone as she turned around to glare at him.

"Can I see your science worksheet?" he asked, batting his eyelashes in a pleading way like some six year old girl, trying to get her father to buy her a pony.

"Do your own work! It won't kill you." retorted Crystal.

"But copying is way easier! Besides," he continued matter-o-factly, "I know you like me Crystal! You're a freak and you like me, so let me copy!"

"Get lost!" she spat, "It shouldn't be too hard for your intellect!"

Kyle and a group of his other friends, this time followed by the group of popular girls, giggling and laughing at something, stopped to look on at the scene. Kyle got one look at my book, and then me, and started whispering urgently and fearfully to the one of the girls, whose giggle turned into a look of shock and disgust.

In the mean time, after a few more insults curiously of both Team Crystal and Team Collin, the exchange of insults was getting messy.

"Will you just give it a rest Collin!" I shouted, "What did she ever do to you?"

Collin imitated my remark in a high-girly voice before sending his retort back. "It's more like the fact that you all exist really, freak!"

Kyle seemed to know what was going to happen next, because he bolted towards his class.

That coward.

I hate the little worm.

So did my book apparently; it followed him.

As for Crystal and Collin, it just gets worse from here.

Crystal let out a cry of rage and frustration. She took a step towards Collin, who was watching the book pumble Kyle with mute horror, as were the rest of the students, and even a few teachers, who couldn't believe their eyes. Mrs. Freemen was

Her eyes glinted with rage.

She raise her hand as if to smack him, but instead, Collin went soaring into a locker with a load bang.

Crystal stared at him, panting with the tail end of her rage, though her face began to show the signs of shock, she too couldn't believe it.

Our accidental revenge had gotten a bit out of hand.

The other students were staring at us, with mute horror, shock, and fear reflected back at us, even from those who were on friendly terms with us normally.

But before anything got out of hand, the warning bell rang.

"Move it!" yelled my American History teacher, who had just come out of his class room.

Oh crap. Surely he would notice the book currently trying to pound itself into Kyle's head?

My book flew back into my hand before he noticed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Get going Miss Evans," he continued, "You too, Smith, Lee. And _what are you staring at_ Henderson?!"

I muttered a hasty good-bye to Crystal before racing into class. My teacher shot me a strange look as I passed him to take my seat next to Tonks.

--

After some time, the class in full swing and listening to a rather interesting lecture on the War of 1812, well ok; no it wasn't interesting by itself, but Mr. Denver's many jokes about it were funny, even Kyle was laughing.

Tonks quietly slipped me a note.

Now, note passing is highly ill advised in Mr. Denver's class. He is notorious for making some very hilarious joke about your note, after reading it to the class and making you do pushups.

I unfolded the piece of paper under my desk and read.

_Patronus, what was going on earlier with you, Cho and Kyle's friends? Are my eyes deceiving me or did Collin fly into a locker? And was that Kyle being gang-beaten by a book?_

I quickly wrote a response.

_Yes._

Tonks scribbled back to me relatively quickly this time.

_Doesn't surprise me. I could see it from outside the door window._

I wrote back slower than she had, I was trying to pay attention as well.

_Anything happen to you like that?_

Tonks wasn't able to reply, Mr. Denver had stopped at her desk.

"May I see what you're writing Miss Tonks?"

Oh crap. BUSTED! This was going to be worse than embarrassing!

Tonks looked cautiously at Mr. Denver. then her face filled with shock, that she covered up quickly, a look of smugness replacing it.

"My notes sir?" she replied.

My eyes bulged in my head. What had two seconds ago been a private conversation on paper were now several pages of extremely detailed notes on Mr. Denver's lecture.

"Very good," said Mr. Denver, throwing a suspicious look at Tonks, "Carry on then."

He continued the class in the same manner as before, but glancing our way more often than usual.

When the bell rang we gathered out things and headed to lunch, avoiding the eyes of everyone. The aura of mistrust was everywhere.

We got there pretty quickly, since no crazed Death Eaters had broken into my locker this time. The line was kinda long, but not horrible. Zoe and Casey were already there and waved us towards them near the middle of the line.

"Will they hurry it up!" said Casey, clearly annoyed.

Suddenly there was a great whooshing noise and we were in the front of the line.

Casey's mouth hung open like she was attempting to swallow a beach ball. Tonks and Zoe mirrored her expression.

"Nice," I commented, the feeling of utter shock wearing off after everything else that had happened, though it was sort of there… I wonder what else we do on accident today.

"Did I do that?" said Casey.

We nodded.

"Move it will you?!" said the lunch lady, ushering us in.

We obeyed, glad to have something else to think about.

I selected a plate of this noodle-dish type thing, a bottle of water, fries (which everyone would gobble up like famished pigs), and an ice cream treat and checked out. I didn't have trouble getting through the crowd of students in the all too tiny area were the fries were kept, most people were all too glad to stay out of my way. Personally it was a little unnerving but it meant I got my fries. Always a silver-lining I guess.

After I had shown my lunch card to the cashier I followed Zoe, Casey, and Tonks to our usual table. As we passed Popular Central (the nick-name we had give to the tables where Kyle's friends and the popular girls sat) I noticed Kyle shoot me another fearful glance. I had to use all the self-control I had to keep myself from yelling _boo_. He would have most likely wet himself.

Ok, so that idea of my most annoying petty enemy making an idiot of himself was highly appealing but, at least he had never tried to kill me. That has got to mean something.

I wonder what would happen if I told him I was sorry for accidentally setting my book on him? He would most likely run away screaming, or laugh in my face.

None of these people were evil, just misguided. I had seen evil; it had tortured my friends and attempted to murder me. I had not set my book on evil.

I felt kinda bad for doing what I had done, but he still deserved it. Maybe it would teach him a lesson.

I still felt bad about it though….

But he _deserved it._

I must have been pulling faces because Tonks had seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"You seriously can't feel sorry for him, Ella," said Tonks, "he was always mean to you."

"Maybe I do," I replied, "but I do agree with you, he is a total jerk. He deserved what he got, but that should be the end of his punishment."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You are such a goody-two-shoes. I was all for setting Zoe and her chainsaw on him but NOOOOO you have to be all saint like!" she teased.

I laughed and followed Tonks to the lunch table, were upon the second my butt made contact with the chair Alison made a lunge for a fry.

I gave her a warning glare.

"Err... please?" Alison begged.

I rolled my eyes and began passing out fries.

When the Restaurant of Ella had come to a close, the conversation turned to, what else, Kyle being gang-beaten by a book, and Collin becoming one with the locker!

My friends had a few stories of their own to share as well. So far, Sam had turned her science book into a Twilight novel, and Casey had forgotten her homework, and had it suddenly appear in her hand.

Zoe also mentioned how annoyed she was with her Band Teacher, Mr. Vagot, who she believes hates her, and then she mumbled something about getting a D- for never practicing.

Oh no. What had this girl done?

My question was answered as Mr. Vagot, the band teacher, walked by our table towards the door, carrying a salad. Nothing odd about that.

What _was_ odd was the fact that he was being followed around by a trumpet, that kept blasting really loud and off-key notes in his ear.

"Zoe…," I said, giving her a look that a mother gives her kid when they tell them that they had cleaned their rooms and had actually stuffed everything under their bed, "why is the Band Teacher being stalked by a floating trumpet?"

Zoe snorted. The trumpet let out another note in Mr. Vagot's ear. "Beats me! But it's cool!"

I rolled my eyes. That is so _Zoe _of her!

The rest of the lunch conversation was not about anything relatively important. We left the cafeteria together, the stares our classmates were giving us, filled with suspicion, hatred, and even fear, bore into our backs.

--

Ah the boredom.

Translation: Science class.

Though bits and pieces of it were interesting, my teacher's droning voice and over-excited reactions, not to mention that a fourth grader could pass the tests hands down, it was my least-favorite class by a landslide. The only good thing about it was that the teacher was actually pretty nice.

Today, we were being forced to stomach a particularly boring lecture on the weather cycle.

That was about as much fun as cleaning my room.

No, take that back.

It's worse.

Thankfully though, I sat next to Zoe and Alison, so the torture was almost bearable.

Almost.

So, since listening to the same exact information we had been forced-fed for the last two weeks, we turned to the old commutation stand-by.

Note passing.

This is much easier to do undergo under the eyes of Mrs. Freemen, who would often get so into what she was teaching she wouldn't have noticed if Voldemort had jumped through the window and started playing the bag-pipes.

_Kill me now, Ella. I can't take another minute of this_! Alison wrote.

_The____ Cruciatus Curse__has got nothing on boredom-torture. The death eaters should be taking notes!_ Was Sam's comment.

_I have to agree with you there, _I agreed.

Alison grabbed the note and hid it under the desk when Freemen got close. When she had moved away, she scribbled a reply.

_This is what she sounds like: "Blah Blah Blah Blah!" _

The clock was ticking… only five minutes to go. Mrs. Freemen didn't seem to notice.

Alison gestured to Freemen and mouthed Blah Blah Blah.

The funny thing was; Mrs. Freemen was actually _saying_ Blah Blah Blah.

She hadn't seemed to have noticed yet, though the rest of the class had.

Some were laughing, others looked shocked. I for one had had enough surprises for one day…. But still…. I know a good joke when I see one.

"Blah blah blah!" Mrs. Freemen said, her tone now shock. I'd say she just released what she was saying.

Sam was trying very hard not to burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter, I could tell. She looked both like she was in pain, trying not to laugh, and about to crack all her ribs.

Mrs. Freemen was now running around the classroom franticly.

Ok, this was out of hand.

Not to mention, unnatural even by Harry Potter standards.

Don't these things only occur when someone is feeling a very extreme emotion, like fear or anger? I don't think boredom is on that list.

The magic seems connected to our will as well as our emotions.

If so, maybe we would be able to stop this before things got worse.

"Alison!" I said, "Can you stop her?"

"No idea!" said Alison, surprisingly cheerfully.

"No seriously, can you?" I said, more firmly this time.

"How?" she asked, "And besides, why would I want to?"

She did have a point; this had to be the most entertaining lesson we've had all year.

But… I don't know. What if it gets worse? What if someone gets seriously injured?

"Someone could get hurt," I replied quietly.

"I see your point El," said Sam, "But if we don't start it on purpose, how can we fix it on purpose?"

Just then the bell rang. The class filed out, Mrs. Freemen was still screeching away in Blah-Blah speak.

--

Thankfully, my next class, math passed uneventfully. We had a test, that took most of the hour, and when the bell rang I was feeling slightly better, or less overwhelmed. I'd never thought that I'd be happy at the idea of a normal day school day, but I guess there is a first time for everything.

However, I can't say the same thing for art. One of the popular girls named Cleo Siwel, who Tonks had developed a particular dislike for (I can't say I blame her), had insulted Tonks about the fact that we were discussing books, yet again. Her friends were taking no notice; this was nothing new.

However, insulting Tonks is not something that I'd advise even on a normal day, however, when she is armed with untapped and unexplained magical power, the motion is considered particularly stupid. Not that that's anything new.

Before I could do anything about calming her down, Tonks's paint tray had completely covered Cleo in paint.

She let out a screech. "UUUGGH! THAT'S A GOOD SHIRT! YOU OWE ME A NEW ONE!"

Tonks shrugged. "It was pretty unoriginal anyway."

I was personally trying my hardest not to laugh. What Cleo didn't know was that she was now wearing a sign on her back that said "I am a screaming Draco Malfoy fan… everyone clear the way!

Tonks shrugged. "Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't shop at Holister or Ambercrombie & Fitch."

This was going to end badly- for Cleo anyway, but never the less I didn't want Tonks to get in trouble; the teacher had only stepped out for a minute.

"Tonks," I whispered so only she could hear, "You really shouldn't- remember what-"

I stopped talking suddenly when I heard Cleo's retort, no longer interested in stopping trouble.

"What, because you're parents can't pay for that?" Cleo taunted.

It wasn't like I had anything against designer clothes, but people like Cleo got on my nerves. Most of the popular people would let out a nasty remark here and there and move on with their lives; it was those that went out of their way to make fun of those who were different, like Kyle and Cleo from them that I hated.

Tonks's parents were good hardworking people; but like most people; they were no millionaires.

One of Cleo's friends; Becca Morgan was trying to gently talk Cleo into drop it. Cleo ignored her.

"No. Because if I did, then I would be forced to hang out with someone like you," Tonks responded, smirking.

Cleo opened her mouth to say something else; but was cut off.

One of the girls who was with Kyle when Collin became one with the locker, a rather tall red-head volley ball player named Abby, had gotten up from her spot.

"You are such a nerd Tonka Truck. Did anyone else here see all the weird stuff that has been going on? They all seem to have to do with _them._ " She pointed to Tonks, me, and then to Kali, who sat nearby.

"What did you call me?" Tonks said, her face going rigid; she was quiet sensitive about her weight, though I assured her that it wasn't necessary. Abby stood up and started walking towards Tonks.

She didn't get very far before Tonks's paint tray had risen into the air and begun attacking her.

Tonks now looked amused. "Hey Abby? Your mouth is open and words are coming out. This is never a good thing."

"You're such a geek," Cleo said, trying to butt in. Tonks didn't even say anything this time. Instead, a bunch of calligraphy pens flew into the air toward Cleo, and started to write over every inch of her body. I tried to read some of the things that were being written, laughing at them:

_I am a dork and a bookworm._

_I have a huge crush on Kyle._

_Tonks is my leader._

Then, Tonks sent glue and scrap pieces of construction paper and and yarn at Cleo. Whatever part of her body that wasn't covered by writing, was now covered by paper and yarn.

"Uhh!" Cleo screamed, "your such a... such a...!"

"Freak?" Tonks answered, "yea, I know, thanks for the compliment though! Greatly appreciated! I'll make sure to make an award for ya." She has the biggest smile I had ever seen her wear. Everyone in the class did as well; some were snickering, while others were laughing.

Two minutes later, Mrs. Barnet, the teacher, walked into the room, saw Cleo and said, "Ahh, Cleo, did you miss your work again?"

I was torn between overwhelming laughter, and slight worry.

What if it doesn't stop here?

**--**

The hour ended after much cussing from Cleo (which landed her with detention) and Tonks thinking up more extremely creative plans for her revenge against popular kind.

Kali, who was in art with Tonks and I, followed me and Tonks to the end of the eighth grade hallway were we met Casey, Zoe, Sam, Crystal, and Alison, who were also in our next hour, choir. Kali headed to her

The class began pretty normally, we sang scales and ran through our pieces for the spring concert, which was in June but the way my teacher talked about it, it may as well have been tomorrow.

The phone by the teacher's desk rang. She ignored it as usual, continuing on with the correction she was giving the altos.

The people in the office had obviously guessed her evasion because they came on speaker.

"Can I please have Eleanor Smith, Taylor Tonks, Zoe Hightower, Crystal Lee, Casey Wiess, Samantha Sanders, and Alison Helmond-Tyler to the office?"

--

**Another chapter complete. Please review, your comments are greatly welcomed! I also want to know what you guys think of the idea of a Dramoine oneshot! **

**Patronus OUT!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Explanations and Shopping

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter, but I am sad to say that this one is not nearly as fun. It's more of a filler chapter, but it contains details that will be important later in the story. The next one should be fairly funny, and the one after that should be real cute and funny as well.**

**Thanks to my good buddy Tonks and my awesome beta, xxxcrazychickxxx. Check out their stories!**

**Disclaimer: The name's Patronus, not JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 8: Explanations and Shopping With the Order**

Oh crap.

Oh my friggin crap.

This was bad.

And I mean really bad.

Like I-forgot-my-one-hundred-point-essay-at-home bad.

For those of you who have the memory capacity of a nineteen-eighties computer, I am here to enlighten you.

My friends and I had just been called down to the office, and there is only one logical explanation for this event; the teachers want an explanation for the freaky possibly-accidental-magic my friends and I have unintentionally performed on unsuspecting passerby's and people who downright deserved it.

But you didn't hear that from me.

I was for lack of a better term, freaking out.

Funny, you think I'd be less worried since only about forty-eight hours ago I looked death in the face. (You know, that sounds a lot more impressive than it actually was.)

Well, I guess that's just how my messed up brain works.

I shot Tonks a nervous look as we left the Choir room (the choir now was singing a piece from _The Sound of Music)._ I felt there was no way out of this; how were we going to explain what had happened? What if they expelled us? I could see no reason for them to do that, because no law enforcement officer would take this kind of stuff seriously, but the thought worried me, none the less.

About half way there, we bumped into Kali; who had also been sent to the office.

We talked a bit on the way, nerves clearly getting to some of us, and others not so much. Zoe for one looked completely calm and relaxed, while Crystal looked like she was headed to her own Funeral.

I was torn between the two. The logical part of my brain told me that if something bad happened, the accidental magic (which I had now full heartily convinced myself was what had happened) would take care of it. Yet at the same time I knew that I could have imagined it all, though that was something very hard to convince myself of, whenever I got a glance in the mirror.

Ok, the denial thing has _got_ to go.

Then a new thought occurred to me: what if this Harry Potter reality is complete with a Ministry of Magic?

That could mean serious trouble on our end. Plus; in all the books I've read, the accidental magic was less powerful, verses this type seemed to be hotwired to our will and our emotions, not just when we were REALLY scared or REALLY angry.

Hadn't I just set a book on Kyle because he was _annoying me?_

Thankfully, before I completely lost it, we came to a halt in front of the front office.

Standing before us was Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, as well as several witches and wizards in long blue robes. It looked as if they were putting some sort of spell on the office people, as they all had this weird dazed expression on their faces.

It had occurred to me that they must be having their memories modified.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said McGonagall stiffly. She looked extremely strained. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"So- are uh… are we in trouble?" prompted Zoe.

Ok, so good news: I wasn't going to get detention. Bad news, I might just have gotten into a lot of trouble with the Magical world.

Just peachy.

Dumbledore let out chuckle, his ice-blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"We are getting in the way of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. There is much to discuss, but this is not the place for it," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the people in blue robes.

"So… we're not in trouble?" said Zoe in a sort of confused tone, though she failed to conceal the glee in her voice.

"No," said McGonagall sternly, "but you will put more effort into controlling your powers in the future, are we clear?"

"But Professor McGonagall!" said Sherry, "What about school? Won't they notice if we're gone?" she seemed to realize the obvious about half way through her question, "Oh, er, never mind. You're modifying their memories aren't you?"

"Yes Miss Lee. Your class mates and teachers will remember a normal school day and nothing more," Dumbledore clapped his hands before he continued. "Now, once again we are in the way of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, and I must say, they have never had a case quite as amusing as this one. I suggest we be on our way."

He ushered us to the door. On our way out, the Principal gave a sort of drunken "Happy Easter!"

This was going to be an interesting afternoon…

Tonks and I exchanged half excited half bewildered looks.

I wondered mainly about two things. One; if we are witches, then why did we just suddenly gain our powers? Don't kids normally find out when they are eleven? Last I checked I was thirteen, and I have the papers and the zits to prove it. Second, why are the powers so strong? I mean, in the movies (though I must admit they could be wrong, after all they are movies), when Harry sets the snake on Dudley or blows up his Aunt, he was _really_ mad. With us, all you had to do was get us a little annoyed or worried and BAM you were being gang beaten by a crazed book or stalked by a trumpet.

Anyway, we followed Dumbledore and McGonagall to the exit, on the way meeting more of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and dazed looking students and teachers.

"Pity they won't remember today, eh?" whispered Tonks, gesturing to Abby, who was yelling at a Squad member, who then hit her with the memory modifying spell.

"Yeah," I whispered back, "Tonks is my leader!" I did a fake salute, causing us both to giggle.

We stopped giggling suddenly as McGonagall had just fixed us with a stare only McGonagall could give.

Gah.

So yeah, when we had arrived outside we met up with four more witches and wizards. Two of them held what I guessed to be a port-key.

You know, if you told me this would be happening about two weeks ago I would have asked you what drug you were on…

"We will be returning to the Wizarding School nearby to explain some very important details to you. The other members of the order have arranged port-keys," explained McGonagall, "Alison, Crystal, Eleanor, and Taylor with Tonks." A pink haired witch that could only have been the real Nymphadora Tonks waved to us, "Zoe, Samantha, Kali, and Cassandra, with Fern and Lupin," she pointed to a short brown haired witch to the real Tonks's left and shabby looking wizard to the right of Nymphadora Tonks.

Jeez, I hope one of them can get a nickname, this is confusing! TWO Tonks's!

My Tonks looked bewildered. "Wait?" she asked, "you're the... the real Nymphadora Tonks? I am actually_ related_ to you?!"

The real Tonks nodded, looking quite amused. She looked at Tonk's pink highlights, which she had somehow acquired overnight. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," my Tonks said.

When we had all gathered around our port-keys (in our case a newspaper with a picture of me and the ever so popular headline,) Dumbledore gave a little nod and we took off.

--

When we landed, I found myself in a oval-shaped office. One wall was simply a huge window, the view consisting of basically the entire area. I could even the Middle School and the St. Clair River, which gave the town its name. The other walls were filled with giant book cases that reached from the floor to the ceiling and the ceiling was open to the heavens. The shelves also held other random objects, including a scruffy looking hat at that gave me an "Oh, look what the cat dragged in" look.

I nearly tripped over Cassy's foot when that happened.

McGonagall waved her wand and chairs placed themselves around the large oak desk. With another wave of her wand, my friends, herself, and Dumbledore found ourselves sitting in these chairs. The other order members took this as a cue to leave. I looked on in amazement as they pulled on a thick gold rope to reveal a large marble spiral staircase.

"You are all probably wondering why you have suddenly obtained magical powers," McGonagall began.

I resisted the temptation to say something along the lines of "well _duh_" and instead only nodded.

"This is because of a spell placed on each of you around the time of your birth."

We all exchanged confused looks.

Professor Dumbledore offered around a bowl of what looked to be lemon drops, I took one gratefully.

"Thirteen years ago, it was clear that Lord Voldemort had come to think that a muggle-born witch with certain other qualities would grow up to defeat him," said Dumbledore. "There were only about fifteen muggle-born witches born that year, though I knew that he would eventually hunt all of you. To prevent this, I made you impossible to trace by binding your magic until another spell was used upon you. By doing this, I threw Voldemort off the trail, because you no longer appeared to beas witches."

"But wouldn't he be able to find us anyway, if he already knew who we are?" asked Alison.

"That, is the point, he didn't. We were quicker than him; he didn't discover your whereabouts until recently, and even then it was only a hunch. My plan went very well, why expose ourselves to eight muggle families when I can hide you in plain sight?"

That made sense… but I was still full to the brim of questions.

For one, that still doesn't explain the degree of our powers. Or if such a spell exists, why isn't Voldemort going around zapping peoples powers?

"If the power-binding spell exists, then why isn't Voldemort using it?" I asked, hoping Dumbledore would have answers.

"This particular branch of magic is very ancient and can only be performed in special circumstances. For instance, the spell can only be performed on a newborn, and the caster must be performing the spell for the protection of that child. It would also be useless to Voldemort because the witch or wizard's powers are released from the spell as soon as another spell is cast upon them. I cannot see Voldemort wanting to use the spell for protection of someone. I would also be useless because then he would have no control over that person magically, and if he no longer wishes to protect that someone, the spell becomes useless."

"Then how did he find us?" asked Zoe.

"Is there some sort of prophecy or did he get the information from someone?" asked Crystal.

"Alas, we cannot be sure," Dumbledore paused to eat a lemon drop and clapping his hands to continue, "but I am guessing you are also wondering why it is your powers seem to be so strong, for instance when Miss. Sanders made her science book turn into a teen girl novel because she was simply bored."

Sam turned a bright shade of red and we all nodded, remembering with a smile the day's events.

_That _my friend, is a story to tell the grand kids.

"You see, though the spell makes it impossible for you to use your powers, it does not demolish of them completely; they are still inside you. Your magic is slightly stronger and in an out of control fashion because they have been growing for thirteen years without any use. They have built up and become stronger over time and they will be harder to control as a result of this."

"So… will we always be like this?" asked Kali tentatively.

"I can't be sure," said Dumbledore, "but I can guess that they will regulate themselves with time and practice." He gave a slight nod signaling that it was McGonagall's turn to speak.

"Because your powers are now released," began McGonagall, "you need to learn how to use them. The Death Eaters we have not yet managed to capture may want to target you, especially Miss Smith. It is crucial that you learn to defend yourselves. Therefore, you need to get your magical educations, and for that you will need the necessary supplies such as a wand and books. And your parents will need to be informed of the situation of course."

Oh yeah, because I can just march up to dear old dad and be all 'I'm a witch! You have to fork over hard earned cash to pay for school books so I can learn magic and how to turn stuff into chickens because lunatic wizards want to kill me!' Yeah, I'm sure that's gonna go over _real_ well.

"You will inform your parents soon," she continued briskly, "but in the meantime we will get you everything you will need and get you started in your new school, The Blue Water Academy of Magic, of which I am headmistress. You will be taking lessons from me to bring you up to the level you ought to be, continuing until the start of the new school year, and through it. When things are settled, Dumbledore will return to Hogwarts where he is headmaster."

"How are we supposed to pay for all that stuff if our parents don't know?" asked Alison.

Dumbledore's eyes gave a twinkle. "That was one of my more practical ideas, when I placed the spell on each of you, I modified your parent's memories so they wouldn't remember me doing so, but before I did I was able to get each of them to set up a Gringotts account. In case you don't know, that's the wizarding bank. In it is enough money for your supplies."

"We will split into two groups each accompanied by Aurors for security," said McGonagall, indicating that this discussion was now over, "Miss Smith, Miss Tonks, Miss Hellmen-Tyler, and Miss Lee, with my group. Miss Hightower, Miss Sanders, Miss Wiess, and Miss Witherwing with Kinsley's group."

Dumbledore pulled on the rope that exposed the stairs. "Follow me please!"

We obeyed, obviously.

As we walked down the stairs (which were very _large_ by the way), I began to feel a little overwhelmed. For one thing, all this new information was now competing for a front row seat inside my head. For another, well take a look at said information.

I wasn't as stunned as the first night, I guess I've finally begun to accept it. This whole thing wasn't surprising at all!

Ok, no, not totally but at least it wasn't like he told me my brother is really an alien sent to devour the whole world's supply of pudding or something.

So several of my questions are answered, and then I get completely new questions. Ah well, can't have everything in life.

When we reached the foot of the stairs, we found ourselves in a very brightly lit hallway. A large glass window covered one wall, I could tell that we were still several stories up. The other wall was filled with bright and (you guessed it) moving portraits waving merrily at me from their frames.

We were now met by the order members, plus some other wizards and witches all in a sort of uniform, clearly our Auror escorts.

They were like our own little secret service… wonder if we get a theme song…

Ha. Just kidding.

Dumbledore shared a quick word with McGonagall before informing the guard who out of us they were supposed to be all James-Bond-ish for.

I felt excitement start to linger with all the fun confusion and adrenaline I was now feeling. I guessed that 'supplies' included a wand. That was like a dream come true.

Sweet.

"This is… wow!" I said.

"I know!" said Tonks, Crystal, and Alison in unison.

"I wonder what type of wand I'll get!" said Zoe.

"I guess we get to prove the accuracy of all those silly online texts you made us take!" said Kali, who though she had never been much of a Harry Potter fan, was excited none the less.

"This is going to be AWESOME!" said Zoe excitedly, "we get to come here! We get to learn _magic!_" She was literally bouncing with excitement, and it was rubbing off on the rest of us.

Result: much teen-girl giggling and EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP-ing!!

Seriously, you would have thought Joe Jonas had just walked into the room.

I'll spare you the details.

At least Dumbledore seemed to think it was funny…

Anyway, port-keys were passed around once again.

--

Shockingly, we landed just outside William's Ice-cream pallor. The place was extremely popular among the local kids, even in the winter, which we were now standing in. Cold…

The funny thing was, we were standing in the middle of the tiny town, the grocery store on our right, the St. Clair River across the street and such, and the area was filled with people going about their business. Not one person looked our way, which is shocking considering our company.

If you don't know who I'm talking about you need help.

McGonagall seemed un-bothered by this extremely odd fact. She proceeded to lead us inside the shop, where (no surprise), not a single person looked up or even acknowledged our presence, not even Tonks's older sister.

The store was modeled in the fashion of a sixties diner. I found the old retro feel of the place comforting. The seats were made of this red plastic-y material and the floor was checkerboard.

McGonagall stopped walking when her, us and our guard had arrived behind her, facing the back wall of the store, were a sign proclaiming that the special today was mint chocolate chip and another arrow-shaped one that pointed to the restrooms.

Our male guards proceeded into the guys, (hello, if they didn't they'd be, like perverted), while McGonagall lead us into the girls.

We followed her to a stall that said Out of Order.

Obviously she ignored the sign and swung open the door.

Now, I don't know about you, but I was excepting to see something amazing.

But none the less when the door swung open to reveal… (drum roll)…

A toilet.

Woo-hoo. I am so amazed.

Of course, McGonagall wasn't done with her show yet. She tapped the single white brick twice and stood back.

The bricks had begun to spread apart into a sort of window. The window began to get larger and larger, making a sort of archway into a street lined with colorful shops and filled with all sorts of people.

Wizards.

_Wow._

The muggles in the bathroom still failed to notice us, or the fact the Out of Order Stall had become the gate way in to the wizarding world.

Figures.

"Welcome," said McGonagall, "to Backwoods Ally."

My friends and I exchanged excited looks as McGonagall lead us inside.

There was a little café, a shop that looked like it sold broomsticks, a clothing store called Ambercrombie and Witch, where several teenage witches were standing holding bags and gossiping, as well as a pet shop with owls hooting in the windows, a book store (I would have to visit that some time), and even a shop that sold _wands. _

I looked to my right and saw a news stand with many news paper and magazines. As we passed it, I saw noticed that about fifty percent of the headlines seemed to concern me as well as the Death Eater that were being hunted or had been caught. One Magazine even proclaimed the headline:

**Fame of The Girl Who Lived Takes its Toll on Friend:**

_Disturbed and Dangerous Muggleborn Assaults Reporter in Muggle Store._

It showed a picture of Tonks egging Rita Skeeter in Meijer.

Hmmm… wonder who wrote_ that_ lovely piece of crap…

Tonks and I exchanged an amused glance and then burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, one of our guards was busy arguing with, well who else but Blondie herself!

"An _interview_! Ridiculous! The children need their supplies!" said the Auror. "The answer is still no, Rita."

"The public needs to know more about their hero! And I will be the one to give it to them! The readers must have the truth!" retorted Skeeter.

"Then they shouldn't read you!" snapped McGonagall, who was fending off one of my fan club, "Your work contains less fact than a chocolate frog card!"

Go McGonagall. The woman was on a role.

Sadly though, the argument didn't go on much longer.

Why? I'll give you a hint: it starts with a T and ends with an Onks.

And Skeeter had turned into a dairy cow.

The non-middle-school Tonks gave a snort and turned her hair bright orange.

My friends and I cracked up, Zoe had even made popcorn appear out of thin air for the occasion.

I could seriously get used to this…

McGonagall however had other ideas. With a quick flick of her wrist, Skeeter was a women again (pity, the cow was quiet and improvement), and we were on our way.

We chatted about neutral subjects, most of which revolved around the sheer excitement and wonder of the place that we had apparently grown up with right under our noses and never seen before.

Zoe also did several impressions of Skeeter's face when she was cow-afided, which were quite amusing. The real Tonks even joined in, screwing up her face and changing it to that of Rita Skeeter's. I must say her impression was the best by far.

At one end of the street, I could see a large white building bearing the sign "Gringotts Wizard Bank". I assumed we were headed there first.

And so we were, McGonagall instructing us that we would split into our groups once we were finished there.

Several of the guard waited outside the great white building while about half of them filled inside, one for each of us.

Inside, the building was dimly light by candles floating from the ceiling. These long fingered things which I guessed were goblins sat at large desks either serving customers or going through extremely heavy looking books and making notes in them.

McGonagall ushered me towards one of them.

The goblin looked up when he saw us.

"Can I help you?" said the goblin in a bored voice.

"Yes," said McGonagall stiffly. "Miss Smith needs to visit her vault."

"Do you have the key?"

McGonagall nodded and withdrew a large copper key from her robes.

"Very good," said the goblin examining the key, "right this way please, Ragnok will take you." The goblin named Ragnok got up from behind another desk and ushered us to follow him.

When we arrived at the entrance to a large tunnel, we met up with the others, who were being told to enter, what else but the famous Gringotts carts!

This was going to be awesome! I _love_ roller-coasters…

Too bad the same thing can't be said to Zoe, who with her guard was being assigned to the same cart as me and McGonagall.

Tonks and Crystal were in a cart behind us, they gave us a thumbs-up sign before they took off in the other direction, hands in the air screaming like they were on The Dragster at Cedar Point.

Zoe looked very VERY green.

"Ella…," she whispered as the goblin prepared the cart, "I don't like-"

She was cut off as the cart accelerated.

I had to dodge her throw-up. Lucky me.

Still though, the cart ride was a lot of fun, even when I nearly got thrown out of it when it stopped.

Ragnok got out of the cart and placed my key in the lock of vault six-twenty-four.

Inside the vault was a fair amount of large gold coins as well as a small package in the corner.

McGonagall got out and scooped most of the money into a brown bag and we were on our way again.

We stopped at a vault Zoe's vault which held the exact same amount as mine, before heading back to the Gringotts entrance, were we met up with the rest of my friends and the guards.

My friends all seemed to feel very excited, as did I when McGonagall finally called us to go to the groups we were assigned earlier.

Wizarding world, look out. Here we come.

**Well hope you like it! Anyway, I am just about done with the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring. **

_**Next time…**_

"_**Up!" I commanded the broom.**_

_**Nothing.**_

"_**UP!" I said with more force this time.**_

_**Nada.**_

_**Drew was smirking and I was gritted my teeth. This broom was going to get in my hand wither it liked it or not.**_

"_**UP!" I commanded.**_

_**SMACK.**_

**Tootles-**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Backwoods Alley

**Hello all. I am back with an update. I hope to update more frequently, because this story is my main focus now and I am really having fun writing it. **

**Thanks to all who have helped and to Spell-check.**

**Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers.**

**Chapter 9: Backwoods Alley**

There was only one word available in the entire English language to describe my experience in Backwoods Alley, and that word was 'magical.'

No pun intended.

Seriously though, it was absolutely amazing!

I felt like a little kid in a candy shop. The world's biggest candy shop where everything is free.

The whole eyes-the-size-of-a- basketball thing and even the drooling.

Pity our little fund didn't cover the really cool Snowy Owl, or about a million other things.

The little magic town had EVERYTHING a crazed teenage 'witch' could want. From these really cool solid-gold cauldrons to this awesome knife that could pick any lock undetected.

Every store we visited left me more in awe and with more heavy packages to carry (yeah, copper cauldrons NOT LIGHT IN THE LEAST!).

Our first stop after leaving Gringotts was a place called Gladrags's Wizard Wear. We each were outfitted with black school robes.

And of course Tonks, being Tonks found about a million things to complain about.

For example;

"What's with black? It's boring to wear the same color outfit every day; you should really change it up a little. Who came up with this idea anyway? Don't you people know pink is the new black? You know this robe would look better if you changed this…"

And so on.

And then Crystal just _had_ to join the conversation:

"Then what's the new pink?" she asked.

"Orange, duh," said Tonks, as if it was obvious.

"Than what is-" Crystal got cut off by Alison's hand covering her mouth. "We don't need Tonks going on about all the colors in the rainbow!" she said into Crystal's ear.

This is the part where your feel sorry for me and I get slapped by Tonks.

Hard.

I however, felt like a real witch when I tried them on. Corny I know, but the thirteen years of muggle life is hard to undo in a matter of days. The material felt nice and it reminded me of my Grandma's old choir robe that I once wore as a Hermione Halloween costume.

--

When we left the store (finally) we headed outside again.

School must have gotten out now, because there were a bunch of school kids in the black-robe uniforms walking around. A group of giggling girls were gossiping outside a small café. They waved as we passed them.

I also spotted Drew talking to a few boys outside a store selling broomsticks. He waved to me, but McGonagall ushered us passed quickly, and I didn't get a chance to say hello.

"The children from the school are allowed to go to Backwoods Alley between the hours of three and six after classes as long as they are over the third year and are passing all their classes," McGonagall explained as we passed Lydia and another girl eating some sort of candy by another restaurant.

We entered one store after another, each more amazing than the previous.

I also saw the strangest variety of people I had ever seen in my life, then again I was currently being taken shopping by a 'fictional' character.

Go figure.

We got potion ingredients, protective dragonskin gloves, cauldrons, and everything else you could possibly need to perform magic.

My favorite store so far was the book shop, Writersborn Booksellers.

First of all, it totally blew Barnes and Nobles (my second home) out of the water.

On second thought, it blew it off the friggn' map.

Rows and rows of books, each about the most fascinating subjects. From charming zits off to hexing your enemies to magical help guides. I could get locked in there for a year and not notice.

Tonks and Cho also seemed to think that, because upon entering the store we all took off in different directions, grabbing a multitude of books off the shelves and began pouring over them.

Of course our fun did not last, we had to get the books we actually came for, and we did actually have to _leave_, as awful as the fact sounded.

Let's just say McGonagall and the Aurors have never hauled so many books back to their shelves in their life.

Huh… Well I guess you have just discovered where my allowance will be going from now on.

Hmmm… maybe I could even sneak into the ol' college fund…

Anyway, soon we had only one thing left on our list.

Wands.

THIS was the exciting part. Owning a wand would really mean that this was all true, in a way it made us true witches.

WOW.

"Wonder what I'll get…" wondered Crystal dreamily.

"Well I guess we get to check the accuracy of every online test there is!" joked Tonks.

"The wand chooses the wizard!" I quoted in my best Olivander voice.

Alison gave me a sort of 'bring it on look.' "Yeah, yeah, but still, I want a cool one. I will SO kick all your butts from here to kingdom-come!"

"Can it, oh short one!" retorted Tonks, her voice full of the laughter.

"Make me!" said Alison in the same sort of voice.

The pair exchanged taunts for a while, just like old times. I offered up a comment here, some of which earned me a whack on the arm from both of them, earning them both stern looks from McGonagall and the guard.

Cho and I also talked for a bit, laughing and enjoying ourselves.

Who would have thought that one of us was "The Girl Who Lived"?

--

McGonagall came to an abrupt stop in front of a small shop. Tonks, Crystal, Alison, and I nearly crashed into her.

In the store window were dusty displays of thin and long boxes of wands. A sign with gold writing hanging over the door proclaimed:

**Van Allen Wands: In Business Since 1776.**

Wow.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

I stood there staring at it for a moment, admiring it and just enjoying the feeling.

I have really never felt so excited in my life, and nervous at the same time. What if not one wand chose me? What if I really couldn't do any magic at all? What if this was really all just a mistake?

I was so lost in my own thoughts, good and bad that I didn't notice that I was the only one left standing outside.

"Coming?" said Nymphadora Tonks, wearing a kind of big-sisterly smile on her face.

"Oh!" I said, startled. "Yeah."

--

Inside the store was crammed from floor to ceiling with wand boxes. By the front counter, a short elderly women was measuring Tonks's arm, muttering to herself. Tonks's eyebrow was raised, staring at the old women while Crystal and Alison watched nearby with interest.

Our escorts sat in old wooden chairs and watched.

"This is Mrs. Van Allen," Nymphadora Tonks whispered in my ear, "her family owns most of the stores here. She's famous. Absolutely great at what she does. BE warned though, she's a bit of a chatter-box-"

Mrs. Van Allen, (who was reminding me of my Grandmother more every second), stopped measuring Tonks suddenly. She turned towards me and began to jabber away.

"Darling!" she said," I was wondering when I would see you in here! Never seen your family before, no, but you will do well none the less…," she continued on in this manner until she suddenly remembered that she had other customers and turned back to Tonks.

She pulled several different boxes off the shelf, removing a wand from each.

She handed the first to Tonks, and said, "Holly and Dragonheartstring. Springy, good for charms."

Tonks took the wand, and waved it around. She pointed it at a coat rack, which exploded.

"NO! absolutely not!" exclaimed Mrs. Van Allen, snatching the wand back.

"I don't care what she does with it," whispered Alison so only I could hear, "as long as Tonks doesn't point it at me!"

I let out a snort. Tonks, and sent a glare and a fist shake.

By that time Mrs. Van Allen had returned with another wand. She removed it from its box and handed it to Tonks.

Tonks took the wand in her hand. It let out a glowing light and sparks shot from the end.

"Eleven inch Ash and Unicorn hair. Very fine wand, the hair comes from a particularly feisty female unicorn, I collected it myself."

Mrs. Van Allen handed Tonks the box for the wand as Tonks handed her twelve of the large gold coins, gallons.

"I got Cedric Diggory's wand! Cedric Diggory's!" Tonks shouted, starting to jump up and down.

"Well, technically his had the hair of a fine _male _unicorn," Crystal said. Tonks glared at her. "Well, it is technically the same!" Crystal said as a cover up, not wanting Tonks to smack her.

"You next," said Mrs. Van Allen, gesturing to me.

I felt my heart swell in my chest. It was my turn!

I was handed a small brown wand. No sooner had my fingers made contact with it than Mrs. Van Allen snatched it away, muttering.

Wand after wand I tried, and wand after wand refused to choose me. My excitement began to wane, and in its place sheer panic and frustration.

"Tricky customer," she muttered.

The wandmaker was half way to the back of the store when she sudden called out, "Oh, yes… why didn't I think of it before! Must send an owl to Ollivander, no…. to slow… I'll just floo over after I see to these others."

"What's she doing?" asked Alison, who was admiring Tonks's wand.

I sighed, still in my little mood. "Beats me. I just hope she's finding me a wand."

Alison nodded in agreement, her focus still on Tonks's wand.

"Well dear," said Mrs. Van Allen, appearing suddenly from behind a shelf, "I have a feeling the wand you need is not in this store…"

I felt my heart sink, again. This day sucks.

"…so I will get one from another maker as soon as I am done with you two," she finished, addressing Crystal and Alison now.

She began to find them wands, while I waited.

Remember that Kid in the candy store? Picture that kid who gets to the candy store and finds out it's not going to be open for another hour, and instead gets to stare through the window at all the candy.

That my friends, is me.

Insert big cheesy sarcastic smile here.

--

Like I said, waiting sucks.

I watched as Crystal and Alison tried out different wands. It was actually quiet amusing. Let's just say it left me wondering how the shop was still standing, considering the amount of damage the rejects caused.

I felt as if every second was a life time. What was this 'other' wand she had for me? What if it didn't choose me? Was there something wrong with me?

"Ah yes!" cried Mrs. Van Allen as a wand chose Crystal, "that's the one! Ash and Dragonheartstring! A wonderful choice!"

Crystal beamed back at her, while Alison and Tonks compared their wands. Alison's was made of Rosewood and Hippogriff hair. Interesting I know.

Mrs. Van Allen turned to me and smiled. "Last but not least."

She turned away and walked over to the fire place. She grabbed a bit of powder and threw it into the flames, causing them to turn green.

She stepped into the flames and said in a very clear voice, "Ollivanders!"

The Floo network perhaps?

'_Great,'_ I thought, _'more waiting.'_

--

Lucky for me I didn't have to wait long.

The wand maker returned with another wand box in her hand. It looked rather old and battered compared to the boxes containing the wands that has chosen their owners today. I wondered how old it was.

Mrs. Van Allen smiled at me pleasantly as she removed the wand from the box and handed it to me.

The wand felt warm in my hand and purple sparks shot from the end.

McGonagall wore and expression that was half worried, half triumphant. She and the Wandmaker exchanged a knowing glance.

As for me I was completely in the dark about whatever little mind conversation they just had.

"Interesting," muttered the Wandmaker.

"Sorry," I said, confused, "what's interesting?"

"Did I tell you what exactly your wand is made of?"

I shook my head.

"Willow and Phoenix feather, nine inches. Very powerful wand. Just like its brother."

Oh crap. _Creepy…_

"It's… brother?" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, you see the Phoenix who provided the feather contained in your wand gave another feather, just one other."

"The other's in _his_ wand, isn't it?" whispered Alison.

"Yes," continued the wandmaker, "I believe we can expect great things from you, Eleanor my dear. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible…. Yes… but great."

I left the store clutching my new wand, feeling extremely creeped out.

Why is it that everyone in this magical world likes to quote the books?

Oh, and let's not forget that I share a wand core with the maniac who's life ambition was to kill me.

And why does everyone call me Eleanor? I mean, it's a stupid name.

Well, my day is going downhill fast.

--

Well, not really. I mean, for starters I have now in my hands the ticket to the adventure of a life time. I guess it's just all how you look at it.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. After we had met up with the rest of my friends and headed back to the bathroom in William's Ice-cream.

I began to wonder what we would say to our parents, and no I am not talking whole "Hey guess what dad? Your kid can turn stuff into frogs," no I mean the fact that my Grandma was supposed to pick me up from school today, and I was obviously not there.

How am I supposed to explain to her where I was? If I know her she probably has a whole swat team looking for me now, complete with the blimps.

Gah.

Oh, and once Grandma's done lecturing me, I get to deal with dear old Dad.

See above phrase.

Before I could even let the thought that the whole 'magic' thing might just have taken care of that little problem, the words had escaped.

"What am I going to tell my parents? They are gonna be furious at me when I get home!"

Unfortunately, my question was cut off by the home-bound port-key departing.

Jeez, I have some serious bad luck.

But it wasn't like I actually need to ask my question. The port-key had returned us to St. Clair Middle. We were standing by the office again. Classes were actually just letting out, everyone seemed to think it was 3:00, not 6:30 PM.

The order members, excluding McGonagall, gave a nod of farewell and disappeared with a crack.

As usual, I began to inspect the Post-wizard scene. I couldn't find anyone that looked out of place, with the exception of McGonagall in her emerald green wizards robes and witches hat and us carrying bags that said "Gladdrag's Wizard Wear" etc. Everyone who passed by us seemed to see right through us.

However, in all my inspecting, I managed to fail to notice that McGonagall had started speaking again.

"…an order member will accompany you home if you wish to talk about the situation. Also, because many loose death eaters might possibly want to target all of you, you have each been assigned a few Aurors to keep watch over your families and yourselves." Though she was addressing all of us her words seemed aimed at me. "You can return to your families now. Someone will be to speak with you tomorrow morning about your new school."

With that she turned towards the office.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of fear run threw me. This time it had nothing to do with Voldemort or the Death Eaters.

What happens when I tell my parents?

--

Well, it pretty much goes like this: I don't.

Before I could get a clear thought through my brain, my feet and mouth decided to take matters into their own hands.

I raced toward McGonagall, who was retreating towards the office.

"WAIT!" I yelled, nearly tripping over my own feet in the process (hey, you think this is bad, you should've been there in 6th grade gym).

"Yes?" she replied.

"DoIhavetotellmyparents?" the words fell out of my mouth like salad dressing when you don't have a napkin handy/and/or are in full view of the guy you think is cute. In other words, all at once. With no warning on either side.

She looked at me, giving me one of those "ok then…" looks. "Could you repeat that more slowly?"

"Umm…" I stuttered, my face feeling suddenly very hot with embarrassment, due to the fact the rest of the student body couldn't see McGonagall, I appeared to be conversing with thin air.

But what else is new?

"Well?" She replied in her classic stern teacher tone.

"Is it uh… completely necessary to umm… tell my parents about… well you know…?" I stuttered, looking at my shoes. I could feel the looks of the other students (who had come to watch the Ella is a Freak Show) boring into my back.

She thought for a moment. "If you feel you need more time, I don't see why not, but you must plan to talk to them soon."

Well, I was now beginning to wonder why there wasn't a National holiday called McGonagall Day.

YES!! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL MY PARENTS!

Ok so here's the deal before you go all "the girl who nearly got murdered by the most feared Dark Wizard of all time is scared of telling her parents she can do magic," listen up.

I normally am an "I don't care what other people think" type of person. That holds true most of the time, but like everyone except old snake boy, I _am _human.

I don't like being the center of attention, unless it has something to do with ballet. I hate people staring at me, and yes thank you very much I am a teenager, I get embarrassed.

Duh.

Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I am afraid of what my parents will think.

First, they will ask me if anything in my life is bothering me and if I need attention. Next, they will ask me what I am smoking, then we will have to take my dad to the hospital because he will have just fainted on the floor.

And will my brother-

A)- Follow me around asking me to pull a rabbit out of my hat.

B)- Jump out from behind various pieces of furniture in a black bathroom and scream "BOO I'M A DEATH EATER!"

C) Crack down and ask me if I can complete his homework for him by magic.

D) All of the above.

If you said D, your right! Someone get the person a prize!

Plus there is the whole, "will they treat me the same" deal.

--

However, after I said a hasty goodbye to my friends I walked outside to find my grandma reading her Nora Roberts book in her car, acting like today was just another ordinary day.

Snort.

--

For the remainder of the evening, I poured through various degrees of the Harry Potter fandom. Fansites, the books, you name it I read it. I tried to find out anything I didn't already know about my new world.

I also discussed this with my friends (via IM), avoided my family and trying to keep up the normal afterschool routines.

All the while, various degrees of excitement worked its way through me.

I had always wanted a life of adventure, and here it was. My chance to be great, important…

A hero.

Then, I remembered that oh-so-wonderful night.

It wasn't _easy. _I'm not that _brave. _If I'm the new Harry Potter, how am I ever going to handle it?

Is that really what I want?

Maybe though, I could do some good, like use my magical-ness to help with world peace or to end Global Warming or something.

When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad. Besides, I get to learn magic, learn to jinx people, charms, and flying…

Flying. DREW!

I looked down at the paper I was doodling on.

I had written his name about five times, next to my own name, both my names.

You know, Patronus and Ella.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away, feeling like Rita Skeeter had just found my diary.

She'd have a field day.

My Grandma was serving dinner, both my parents places empty. They probably wouldn't be home until later, they most likely had a meeting or something.

I noticed Grandma's expression, one of curiosity. She gave me a suspicious look. Then she shifted her eyes to the bag by the staircase.

It said Gladdrags Wizard Wear.

Robbie dropped his fork and looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Ella…," said my grandma slowly, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"I- umm- bag- uh…," I stuttered.

Panic, panic, panic….

I glanced at the bag, wishing with all my might that it was back in my room. Maybe I could, well _make _it go back to my room.

I let out a sigh of relief when it did.

"No why?" I said, false curiosity in my voice and one of those cheesy smiles on my face.

Grandma lowered her voice so only I could hear. "Tell me when you are ready."

Robbie shot me a death glare.

The bag reappeared.

I glared at Robbie.

And it was gone again…

Back.

Gone.

Back.

Gone.

_CRASH!_

And owl had just crashed through the window, and landed in my soup.

Err… how was I going to explain this one? That it had changed its hibernation pattern or something?

The owl shook itself off, and held out its leg, which had a letter attached to it.

It flew off threw the hole it had made in the window.

"I- uh-" I stuttered in a panicked searching for excuses type of voice, "Homework! Yeah, that's it! Tons to do! Er, bye!"

I snatched the letter the owl brought and ran off to my room before my relations knew what had hit them.

Maybe they will be able to pass it off as food poisoning or something. Mom is always forgetting to check the expiration dates on milk.

Once in the safety of my room I tore open the letter and began to read.

_Ella, _

_McGonagall thought my idea of teaching you and your friends to fly was a great idea. Come over as soon as Lars (the owl) gets this to you._

_-Drew_

_P.S- hope he didn't cause any trouble, sometimes he breaks windows when he gets excited. _

Thanks for the warning Drew. Stupid wizard and his stupid breaking and entering owl.

Why can't he just call like a normal person?

But that's beside the point. He wants me to learn to fly on a broom.

TONIGHT!

In front of my friends!

Well, what did I expect? That he would teach me alone and then pledge his un-denying love for me?

Like that ever happens.

Plus I so totally do not think he is cute.

Nope.

Not one bit.

I swear.

Yep…

OK so he _is_ just the tiniest bit cute. Plus his hair is way up on the hot list.Well, maybe not by Tonks standards (she likes the 80s hair… but that's _not _the point!).

And I mean, say I liked him, theoretically of course, why would he go for the freak that saw his mom kick the bucket?

Awkward…

Then there's the whole, ten thousand things that could go wrong while I live the fan girl dream of actually _flying _on a real live _broom._

Seriously, I could fall off the broom or crash into something. Knowing my history of sports related blunders (cough-sixth-grade-gym-cough) this was not going to end well.

But hey, I'll never know if I don't try. Maybe he could teach me to play Seeker.

That would be sweet.

I can totally see it, me flying across the field and getting the snitch from right under the other player's nose.

Yeah, right…

--

Well I went.

I snuck out the back way, after pocketing my new wand.

Why? Cause I can.

I was pretty nervous, I have already given my family more than enough reasons to have me checked for drugs or a mental illness.

And Grandma has actually read Harry Potter. She can add two and two.

Plus I have never actually snuck out before. The only people I have known to do that are Alison, Zoe, Sam, and Tonks.

It was kinda _fun._

Ah screw that. If I get caught I am more dead than last year's Thanksgiving turkey.

But I'm trying not to worry about that.

Instead I focus on what I am going to do to prevent me from making myself look stupid.

So you know, when I see Drew waving at me from the gate leading to the back of his house I don't start blabbering about my new wand.

Like I just did.

"So err, who's here?" I asked him when I was done looking like an idiot.

"Well," he replied, "So far just you, my sister, your friends Sam, Zoe, Tonks, and my girlfriend Margo Ellis."

Wait, hold the phone. Drew has a _girlfriend?_

**Hope you like the cliffie. I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I liked how it turned out. You'll just have to wait till next time to see what kind of trouble Ella and the gang get into while trying to learn to fly. **

**Pleas review! Oh and Congrats to Snowstorm25 for being reviewer number fifty! Thanks so much!**

**-bows and worships the almighty reviewers.-**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Fly Away Ella

**This is one of the chapters I've been waiting to write for awhile. I Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer is sick today. Know it's previous messages.**

**Thanks a ton to Tonks (tonksxhairbandxklutz), who helped me with a great deal with bits of this, especially some of the Tonks comments. I hope you like it. :D**

**Chapter 10: Fly Away Ella**

Ok so he's got a girlfriend. No big deal.

Really.

I bet she's ugly anyway.

Drew led me to his backyard where Tonks and Alison stood talking to a tall strawberry blond girl who looked as if a fashion magazine puked on her.

Make that pretty hair that actually does something pretty and fancy clothes. It made me sick.

And then it gets worse.

Drew introduces me and she is all miss perfect. Smiling at me like I'm five and acting all "this is your little friend!"

I smiled back, or tried to anyway. I think it turned out more like a grimace.

"We've been going out for the longest time! Since like, third year!" she gushed.

"That's nice," I said, sounding slightly hostile.

She jabbered on and on and _on_. Drew seemed to look at her eyes a lot, though it was obvious he really wasn't listening. However, that didn't stop him from correcting her once in a while. She would blush and look embarrassed and then continue jabbering.

If I didn't already feel like puking, I sure did then.

Disgusting.

Finally, Tonks sensed my state of torture and attempted to make polite conversation with Margo.

That lasted about five minutes.

Tonks just gave her one of those "you are from Mars" looks and told her that she talked too much, as well as, and told her, "I'm really sorry to say, but you talk too much. Have you ever thought about taking a breath?"

Tonks is my hero.

Margo, however didn't take this to kindly. She glared at Tonks and reached for her pocket, obviously in pursuit of her wand.

Drew saved the day though. He responded with a warning look and Margo made one of those pouty faces and turned towards him.

Twirling her hair and acting all perfect.

EW EW EW EWWWW!!

Then the odds finally turned in my favor, the rest of my friends had turned up and Drew had summoned nine brooms.

It even gets better. He asked Margo to leave after she made several comments about the brooms and asked him about his training ideas.

"Look Margo," he stated sternly, "I know you want to help, but I don't want you repeating any Gryffindor training secrets to Slytherin. Like the time I let you come to practice, for instance."

HA!

Ella: 1. Miss Perfect: 0.

-----------------------------------

We were instructed to stand next to one of the brooms. The broom I had looked newer than the others, with the exception of Drew's. Mine was gold with Nimbus written on the handle. Though it was newer, it still showed signs of being used, for instance the faded stickers on it that said things like Tour De France Long Distance Flyer.

Sweet.

"That's the original Nimbus, it's pretty old, but it flies great. It's my Dad's old one," Drew commented.

I was beginning to feel the adrenaline again.

Part excitement part horror, but mostly excitement.

Hello, _flying._

"This is going to be great!" squealed Crystal. "I can't stay on the ground another second!"

"Yeah same!" I replied.

Drew cleared his throat to get our attention. "Put your right hand over the broom and say "Up!""

"Up!" we said.

Ironically, though my broom was newer (or at least I think it was), it was helping me little in this area. My broom remained firmly on the ground. In fact, only Crystal's actually met her hand. She was so surprised she nearly dropped it.

I tried again.

"Up!"

Nope.

"Up!"

Nada.

I was getting frustrated.

"UP!"

_SMACK! _

Broom meet head. Head meet broom.

_Painful _much?

"OUCH!" I yell, rubbing my forehead.

Apparently, it was quite funny because everyone was laughing. I joined in after awhile, it was pretty funny and there was no Margo to spoil my fun.

"Why did it do that?" I asked.

"You were so frustrated that you said it a little too forcefully, with too much concentration. You have to say it with a good amount, not a life or death one," Drew explained when everyone had stopped laughing. "Try again."

"Up!" I said with less force this time while still concentrating on the broom and only the broom.

It stirred feebly.

"Up!" I said with more feeling.

It flew into my hand. Yes!

"Great job Ella! I'll make a Quidditch player out of you yet!" exclaimed Drew. I felt my heart soar with pride.

Pretty soon, everyone had managed to coax their brooms off the ground and into their hands except Tonks. Her broom refused to move an inch.

Anyway, Tonks's temper was rising and I could feel a tantrum coming.

Better warn the neighborhood.

"UP! UP! UP!" she cried in frustration, still yielding no results from her stubborn broom.

"You're not concentrating!" said Drew, frustration making its way into his tone. "You have to _feel _it!"

"You're gonna _feel_ my fist in your mouth if you don't shut up!" barked Tonks, as she jumped up and down in frustration.

Drew looked taken back. "One more time," he said, calmer this time.

"Humph." said Tonks. She stuck out her tongue at him before-

"Up!"

The broom rose into her hand at last.

"Finally," said Zoe.

"Oh shut up," retorted Tonks.

Drew looked pleased he could finally move on.

He showed us the correct way to mount our brooms, which felt extremely awkward at first and how to get airborne. You're supposed to pull back on the handle and kick off the ground. Easier said than done that's all I have to say.

Why? You also have to trust that the broom was actually going to get you off the ground, which was my problem.

How many times have I looked at my plain old cleaning brooms and wished they flew?

Don't answer that. Please.

I felt extremely jealous when Crystal rose into the air, did a figure eight and a loopty loop on her first try.

Me on the other hand, I pulled back and I kicked but I only managed to hover for a second before my feet met the ground again.

It took a while, I was one of the last ones to get airborne.

When I finally did I was so surprised that I flew straight into a tree.

Lucky me.

Do these things come with insurance?

I'm gonna need it.

Crystal?

Not in a million years.

Finally, I got it. With Drew's careful instructions of "pull your broom in the direction you want to go!" "pull up on the handle to go up!", "put some back into it!" etc, I managed to avoid crashing.

I could do this.

It was absolutely amazing. As I rose higher and higher off the ground and away from my problems, I began to feel more at peace than I had ever felt before. The world below me was so beautiful and peaceful that I wondered how someone like Voldemort could ever exist.

I was free.

The clouds made me freezing but I could care less. This was one of those once in a life time experiences.

Screw gravity. I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!

I flew farther and farther away. Away from everything, until I reached the river.

Blue and clear the water was.

I descended until my toes touched the water, letting the frozen water and sheets of ice soak my shoes.

I looked up at the bridge and sighed. If only every day were like this.

Perfect.

I let go of the broom and reached my hands into the air, controlling it only with my legs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA HOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was hard to balance just like that, and because I have no desire to actually take a swim this time of year I grab back a hold of the broom and decided to head back. They're probably wondering where I am now. Plus I was _really _cold now.

Suddenly, shapes appeared in the clouds, and they don't look real pleased.

Drew and Crystal.

"Ella!" yelled Crystal. "Get back here! Muggles are going to see you! Who do you think you are? Harry Potter?"

Not funny.

"Coming!" I looped around to join them carefully, making sure I did everything Drew told me to.

"You could have caught a cold!" gushed Crystal, "but was it fun?"

"The best," I replied, breathless.

She gave me a smile. I have great friends.

Drew was silent. Thinking about _Margo _probably.

Well, you win some, you lose some.

Sometimes its heads sometimes it's tails.

---------------------

The flight back didn't take nearly as long as the flight out, I had er, well let's just say my sense of direction stinks.

A lot.

Drew and Crystal landed first.

Oh crap.

Guess what Drew forgot to teach me?

Answer: How to land.

I crashed full on into him and we both went over, taking out Tonks as well.

I ended up on top of him, and he on top of Tonks.

Tonks just rolled her eyes at me. "I am clumsy enough without your help Patronus."

Drew laughed awkwardly.

"You can get up now."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Right. Sorry."

Thankfully, though before anything else happened I said good bye to all my friends plus Drew and I was home in my bed.

You know, sometimes life works out.

I sighed and rolled over just before sleep claimed me.

**A short one, I know, but I liked it this way so deal with it. This was actually based very loosely on a dream I had once. I was flying and yes, I did crash into a tree thank you very much.**

**Coming up next…**

_**Back to normal? Ha no. Today would be my very first day of wizard school. **_

_**Here's the thing, this school has **_**houses.**

**Peace all! Don't forget to review!**

**-Patronus.**


	12. Chapter 11: Waiting Sucks People

**Hey sorry about the lack of updates. This is why, the next two chapters were supposed to be one chapter. **

**The problem: I couldn't figure out how to start the scene I wanted to do, and so I over did it and I ended up with a single chapter that was 5,433 words and twenty one pages on word. In my opion that was a little much considering the content and the plot ideas I have. **

**So after much editing and many, many, **_**many **_**cuts and splits curdisoity of my good buddy Tonks and my wonderful beta xxxxcrazychickxxxx I bring you the first of those chapters. The second should be along very quick.**

**Disclaimer: The Lord givith me this disclaimer, not the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Gee my life sucks.**

**Chapter 11: Waiting Sucks People**

Another morning.

Another list of crazy and unexpected things lining up to show their faces in my once unexciting life.

Only today I had a pretty good idea of what those crazy and unexpected things were.

Three days had passed since my flying lesson and it was now Thursday.

On a normal week; I would be heading off to my Muggle middle school and then to dance, something I have still managed to keep in my life despite everything else.

It's quite a challenge not to blow everything up accidentally, trust me.

Let's just say I owe my friend Clara a new IPod.

Long story.

Anyway, the past three days went like this:

Paperwork, paperwork, and more paper work.

Myself and my seven trusty friends are going to leave behind our non-magic lives and enter the Wizarding world.

To do that, we need to be enrolled in Wizard school, which brings us back to the paperwork thing.

Lots and _lots_ of it, which I get to fill out myself due to lack of ability to tell my parents I can perform magic and have made the Death Eater's Most Wanted list.

Stupid questions that wanted to know my background and health records of diseases I've never heard of, and my least favorite, letters explaining why I have had no magical education thus far.

I can think of _so _many things I'd rather be doing, like pounding bricks into my skull for instance.

Yesterday had been pretty decent. I went to dance (_that_ was interesting…), went to Muggle school and came home and did paperwork with Drew (who helped me in between homework and his Quidditch practices) and the very bratty looking order witch named Tayla who was assigned to help me 'get settled'. She looked like there were about five million other things she'd rather be doing.

She was honestly more annoying than she was helpful; she seemed to think the Girl Who Lived was some sort of magic child prodigy.

You can see why she was left unimpressed. She really wasn't that interested in the Harry Potter book series.

Drew, on the other hand, made it a lot easier. Why? Well, unlike me, he was born a wizard.

He also comes with the bonus of not being the ever PMS witch I have come to know as Tayla.

The only downside was that Margo was stuck to him like a tick in a hard to reach place.

She made Tayla look like a kind and understanding person.

Anyway, Drew told me a lot about the in's and out's of the magical world. Like that everyone believed that Neville Longbottom was the Chosen One, until he died in the battle that led to Death Eater control of most of Europe.

Before I 'defeated' him, Voldemort had controlled all of Europe (minus some outstanding exceptions, like Hogwarts), and parts of Asia. He had just begun attacking the United States and Australia before he fell.

Apparently, the US had put up quite a fight, due to the fact that it contained a vast majority of the people who had escaped from Voldemort's wrath in other countries.

In addition to this, Drew and Margo told me about the school's history, though I must say Margo's version seemed a _little_ lacking.

The school was founded during the American revolution, because the British had control over the other school (called The Salem Institute of Sorcery) and were forbidding anyone who wasn't of wizarding decent to go there.

Around then, Hogwarts fired a muggle born Ravenclaw professor named Atticus Witlock for disagreeing with the current Headmaster about the American Revolution. In his anger of being fired, he stole the sorting hat and took it to America, were he founded the Blue Water Academy, in territory outside the colonies, and convinced American wizards to attend there instead of their own school or Hogwarts.

He also set up his new school just like Hogwarts, with the four houses, using the Sorting Hat from Hogwarts.

Drew told me that somehow, Atticus Witlock had been able to create his own Sorting Hat.

I found Drew's stories fascinating. They made all my boredom almost worth it.

Almost.

Back in the present, I stumbled around my room, nearly tripping over Chance in the process, as I searched for clothes for the day.

Why can't I just learn to put things _back where I found them?_

_-----_

I went through the charade of a normal day, only instead of entering the Muggle school when my grandma dropped me off, I met up with my friends and returned to Drew's house to discuss security with the Order members.

Oh yeah, I now have a body guard, an Auror who's supposed to follow me everywhere I go in public to prevent passing Death Eaters from assonating me. My friends had Auror's assigned to them as well, only they weren't full time and they weren't nearly as stalker-ish.

He's actually quite stalkerish.

I call him the Secret Service. It's quite funny because he has no idea what I'm talking about.

---------

Hanging out a Drew's was supposable the safest place for us, with Dumbledore back in Great Britain and McGonagall and her grandchildren at school.

It was a base for the Order of the Phoenix and therefore had all sorts of fancy spells on the place, which was why I hadn't seen them until I was 'welcome there'.

When we arrived, we met McGonagall, wearing a 'in a hurry' look.

"Good morning Professor," was my greeting as I entered.

"Good morning girls." She replied, sounding as stern as ever. "Before I go, we need to discuss where you will be staying during your time at the school."

Tonks graced her with a look of pure sass. "I'm not staying anywhere for any amount of time if I can't play my guitar."

Tonks played the electric guitar. Her father had been in a small eighties rock band when he was a teenager (it didn't last very long) and had taught her. She was actually quite good, but she had a habit of playing whenever you were trying to concentrate on something.

It was one of the many Tonks-isms I learned to put up with eventually.

"We are required to give students an option of staying at their own homes, but you will need to inform me if this is what you wish to do. If so, you will need the proper documentation and passes to get in to the school on a daily basis. Also, you will be assigned a dorm in case of emergencies. You may stay in your dorm if you wish, but you must inform your head of house before doing so."

Great. More paperwork.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and appeared to have channeled her inner White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date.

Well, as long as it's not a _hot _date. That would be umm… err… awkward…

Anyway, as soon as she was gone,we took it as our cue to relax. She would come get us later so we could prepare for the Sorting Ceremony.

I pulled out a few of my new spell books and began to read. I was devouring anything wizard related I could get my hands on. My new world absolutely fascinated me. I was eager to learn anything about it I could.

We had started out trying to learn spells on our own, with moderate success, considering that we all had power exploding out of us like mood swings out of a PMS girl, but as soon as McGonagall got wind of it she had put a stop to it.

Just because we had accidentally destroyed her good couches earlier.

Drew, on the other hand, found this extremely funny.

After awhile, I found I could no longer concentrate on my book.

I began to feel anxiety creep up on me like Zoe with a water gun.

With the sorting ceremony only hours awa, I felt like someone had dropped a five-thousand pound weight on my shoulders and expected me to carry it across the Sahara Desert.

It was something I had always talked about with my friends, you know like any Harry Potter geek.

I was excited, _and_ worried.

It says what kind of person you are, as well as symbolizing my acceptance into Wizarding society.

But, what if I'm not really a good person after all?

-------------

Tonks, was one of my best friends. Her greatest joys in life were making everyone look pretty, her guitar, and her friends and family. Tonks had always been the leader of our little gang. She always knew what to do, or when someone was messing with us she was first to spot it.

She was usually the first person to declare "Fight!". Whenever someone did something wrong, she got mad and stayed mad until someone else did something to make it up.

Being very emotional, she usually brought on a lot of stress to her life, she cried and swore and got moody. But she always hung in there and fought for what she believed in, whether it be totally off-base or right on. She was always so brave and strong. She always said what she thought, even though sometimes it came back and bit her in the butt.

I often found myself wishing I was brave like her.

I'd always _wanted _to be brave. I really do try to be brave.

I've been brave before, I guess, I mean I've done lots of little brave things.

For instance, that time at the school dance when I did ballet and showed up the poplars.

Or that time I road my first rollercoaster when I was scared stiff and no one would go with me (now I love rollercoaster's, but that's beside the point).

But I've never been brave like her.

Before, I had always thought that all I wanted was a life of adventure and to play hero.

Now, even though I would still like to be brave and heroic, I don't know if I could. It was _scary. _

To tell you the truth, I wasn't scared, I was dead terrified. If it was possible to die of fright I would have in the presence of Voldemort. It wasn't all "I kill you now because you are evil" and bada bing, bada boom good guy wins, bring on the cupcakes.

I knew though, that if it ever came down to that again, I would have tried to make myself more of a hero and less of a girl who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But, I had no idea if that part of me who wanted that would win; the part of me that wanted to save my own life has a fighting chance too.

I knew which house I wanted to be in, and then the one I would most likely get.

The first, Gryffindor.

The second, Hufflepuff or possible Ravenclaw.

Though Crystal was the group's "brains," I was often considered her right hand girl. I usually carried all A's as well, and due to my large vocabulary and problem solving instincts (which only seem to work during times of stress for everyone _but_ me), and I read all the time, so I must be smart right? I was one of the "thinkers" and a lot of people had a hard time seeing past that part.

And besides, they obviously haven't been around all those times I've screwed up in algebra (my worst subject by a long shot, second only to gym class), or those times when I've lost the pencil that was in my hand.

Sometimes I feel like I don't even know _myself. _

To me, this was a big deal because I find out what kind of person I really am.

I took a deep breath, I was worrying way more than necessary. I told myself I had to suck it up and take whatever life throws at me, it's what my mom tells me to do.

I was the only friend not doing something, not having fun, not acting like how we used to, just two weeks before hand.

In one corner, Alison and Zoe were having a contest to see who could get the highest score on Guitar Hero, a game I proudly come in dead last at.

Me and interments, even of the virtual kind, just don't mix well.

Tonks was waiting nearby humming a song under her breath and moving her fingers like she was playing it, all the while giving Crystal hair advice (Crystal was only paying some attention to Tonks, the rest was devoted to the Manga she was reading). Their conversation moved from this to _Twilight _every so often (the usual Team Edward, Team Jacob argument).

And finally, Sam, Cassy, and Kali were playing cards. Sam was kicking their butts, if I do say so myself

Normally, I would be somewhere nearby, talking to someone about the latest book or line from a story I was writing.

I suddenly felt my stomach growl. I looked at the clock and noticed it was about lunch time.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked, wondering if I could get a pizza guy to deliver here.

"When am I not hungry?" replied Zoe.

"Get the Order people to go get us pizza," suggested Alison.

"Sounds good," added Kali.

Zoe chucked a wadded up piece of paper at Tayla's head (she was sleeping in an arm chair nearby).

"Hey, can you get us some food?" she asked, trying to sound all innocent and failing horribly.

Tayla grumbled something about annoying kids and asked us what we wanted.

"Pizza!" said, Kali, Alison, and I in unison.

"No, what about Chinese!" injected Tonks.

"No way," argued Cassy, "we had Chinese yesterday!"

Tayla shot us an annoyed look. "Just pick something already!" she snapped.

This, was code to us as a mutual agreement to find the thing that would be hardest for Tayla to get a hold of.

"Mexican food!"

"Hawaiian!"

"I know!" said Tonks, "Thai food!"

There wasn't a single Thai place in the town, _or_ the next one.

"FINE!" snapped Tayla as she stopped out the door to apparate, somewhere.

"Good one Tonks!" congratulated Alison.

Tayla could give Tonks a run for her money in the Moodiest person of the year competition.

--------

I began to find myself in a better mood. I felt the excitement of the magical world fill me up and make me the kid in the candy store again.

I was laughing and talking with the gang, excpt the only difference was we were watching Zoe do Tayla impressions. The real Tayla was talking to someone through a mirror in the other room. Weird, I know.

It was quite funny the way she screwed up her face to make it look like something had crawled up her nose and died.

I could faintly hear rap music coming out of Cassy's earphones as she half listened to her MP3 and half talked with the rest of us. I began to relax, feeling normal again.

I was SO stupid sometimes!

"So, who's excited!" said Tonks, changing the subject abruptly. Zoe stopped imitating Tayla and sat down.

Kali shrugged, she had never really been that into Harry Potter.

Crystal sure was though. "I can't wait! I've always wanted to know what house I'd be in! I hope we all get in the same house though…"

"Me too," agreed Zoe. "I don't want to be in any house that the rest of you aren't in."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's exciting, like finding out what kind of person you are."

"What house do you think I'd be in?" asked Cassy. Though she had and seen all the movies, she had really never like Harry Potter as much as Tonks, Crystal, Zoe, Alison and me. She was more of a Twilight fan.

"Hmm…," Tonks pondered on the thought for a moment. "Maybe Hufflepuff?"

"I think I'd like to be in Slytherin!" Cassy proclaimed.

"_Why?_" said Zoe in disbelief, "they are all evil!"

"Well, it would be cool. And you know that's probably not true. Besides, Hufflepuff are always portrayed as overly nice." Cassy answered.

Cassy has a heart of gold in my opinion. She stuck up for everyone and put her friends first. She made everyone laugh without trying. She also was not to be mixed with caffeine of any kind, sort of like Zoe. Plus she was honest and hard working.

"Whatever, Cassy," said Alison.

"What about you Tonks?" I asked.

She had obviously thought a lot about this in advanced because she wasted no time shouting out-

"Hufflepuff. They had Cedric Diggory."

"That's no reason to pick a house!" I said, "Just because some guy is _cute!"_

"Cedric was so loyal and kind though," argued Crystal.

"And he _is_ cute," added Sam.

"I can't argue with that." I agreed.

But he's dead. D-E-A-D, dead!" said Cassy..

"Shut up," said Tonks jokingly "you're not helping!"

"What about me?" asked Kali.

"Maybe, Hufflepuff?" suggested Tonks, "You're very tolerant and easy going."

"Not Slytherin though," I added.

"I think we can definitely rule that out," Crystal agreed.

"Thank you Caption Obvious!" said Tonks rolling her eyes. She does this a lot.

"Anyone hungry?"

Take a guess who said that.

If you said Zoe you win!

Insert prize here.

"Zo-oe!" said the rest of us, some of us adding eye-rolls.

"Wha-at?" retorted Zoe.

"If you're that hungry use your powers to make food appear!" Tonks said, her voice displaying laughter

Zoe concentrated on the lamp near a couch. "Turn into a Big Mac! Big Mac! Big Mac! Big Mac!" she chanted, staring at the lamp like her life depended on it.

"You know that's not going to work," said Crystal.

"Why?" asked Tonks, "If she can magic me some popcorn we'll have a par-tay! Fuh-shung!"

"You can't make food appear," interjected Crystal, "You can improve it, if you've already got some, you can increase its flavor, but you can't create it. There's a rule somewhere… I think I read it in-"

"Deathly Hallows," I finished.

"Yeah!"

Apparently though, you _can_ influence the local pizza guy.

There was a knock on the door and an annoying groan from Tayla.

A guy from Hungry Howies handed her three large pizzas and a two litter or pop and left.

"Wow," said Tonks and I in disbelief.

Today's comic relief brought to you by Zoe!

Only a couple more hours and I would be an official witch.

Bring on the suspenseful music.


	13. Chapter 12: The Four Houses

**Happy day after Thanksgiving all! Before you are too full of turkey and pumpkin pie try to concentrate and read this chapter! Please put up with me for a bit though, my beta was busy this weekend so this chapter will be un-betaed until next weekend.**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer is busy eating pie it will be back after Black Friday, it has these awesome shoes it wants to buy.**

**Chapter 12: The Four Houses**

Time sure does fly when you aren't -

Worrying about some psychopath trying to kill you.

Accidentally setting your uncontrolled magic on people.

Or C- Being freaked out by your life in general

Hanging out with my friends and just being crazy thirteen year old girls doesn't fall under any of those categories, and before I knew it, Lydia, her friend Piper, Drew, and Margo (lucky me…) had all walked in carrying their school bags.

McGonagall followed them, an expression of stress on her face, as usual.

That woman needs a vacation. Like now.

"Hey Ella," Drew greeted as he arrived.

"Hi, Drew," I replied, trying not to stutter and/or drop something.

Not that it did any good, I tried to drink out of the remote instead of my coke glass, earning myself a smirk and a snicker from Margo.

However, Tonks noticed and "accidentally" tripped and spilled _her_ drink all over the books Margo had just taken out to study with.

"Opps!" she said in a false voice. "Guess it _slipped_."

She winked at me.

Margo curled her lip, but said nothing. Tonks looked at her with an expression that clearly said "try me".

You just have to love that girl.

Tonks, not Margo.

Good Lord not Margo.

-----

The minutes flew by once again like Snape threatened with shampoo. Before I knew it, I had changed into my black school robes and had my new wand in my inside pocket.

I talked with the gang about what house we would be in as we followed McGonagall out the back gate into the woods I had grown up wandering.

Only this time, it looked different.

It was filled with broken down old signs proclaiming various school sites, most of which were pretty much eligible. I could see in the distance lights from what looked like an old mansion.

Tick tock, tick tock…

Almost there…

In the hour I would find out what house I was in…

Tick tock tick tock…

We soon reached the border between the woods and what I had always seen as an old cornfield, but instead we were greeted by an expansive mass of beautiful school grounds, visible from atop of a hill that I didn't know was there.

There was a Quidditch pitch, a small pond and several guard towers and what looked like an Owlery.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a gate appeared in front of us. McGonagall stopped and pressed a button and a voice spoke.

"State your name and business," it said in a musical voice.

"Minerva McGonagall, headmistress. Escorting eight new students."

"Please show your grounds pass to the guard at the Security station. Have a pleasant evening."

The gates disappeared leaving a row of what looked like metal detectors and a grumpy looking fat old wizard wearing midnight blue robes proclaiming him Blue Water Academy Security Staff.

"Good evening Minerva," he said as he took the small card in her hand and ran it through a scanner. "And might this be the Girl Who Lived?"

Great. Another rouge fan.

"Yeah…," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Walk through the Sensory Sensors." He pointed to the metal-detector like things.

Wow, security _is _tight around here. It's like those schools in the big cites I'd heard about. It seemed out of place in this little town.

Not that that was real surprising anyway.

Kali hesitated a little bit, unsure.

"NOW!" barked the security guard, "we don't have all day!"

Kali jumped about a mile.

Then, he put on some strange looking glasses and stared at each of us for a few seconds.

"That's an Identity Check. It sees through any disguises to prove that you are who you say you are and not a Dark Wizard."

These wizards make Airport Security look like a nice innocent game of twenty questions.

Ehhh.

---

McGonagall lead us up to the doors of the school. We passed through a set of French doors and inside.

There was a grand staircase that split off, leading to the floors above. The stairs looked to be made out of some sort of stone. Windows let in the evening sunset, though the room was light as if it had electricity though there wasn't a lamp insight. Above the stairs was a large crest; a snake, a lion and a badger surrounding an eagle whose wings supported a large golden B with the words "InfinitioL******ibertas."** There was also an elevator and another smaller set of stairs leading down. Statues and art were everywhere, giving the place a look of a sort of an overly dressed art museum.

One of the statues that stood out was one of a middle aged man in close that looked like someone from the colonial era. The sign proclaimed the man to be Atticus Witlock, founder of The Blue Water Academy of Magic. It also gave his date of birth and death.

We passed a guard who nodded to us as we passed and then into the elevator, which seemed to expand magically to accommodate all nine of us.

"Please state your desired destination," said a musical female voice.

"The Great Hall," ordered McGonagall.

Instantly, the doors opened to a hallway much like the first, except at the end was a set of doors. I could hear the voice of many people talking and laughing.

We exited the elevator, and McGonagall turned to face us.

"Sorting has been a tradition of this school, as long as it's been in use as well as Hogwarts School. I assume you are familiar with the four houses?"

We nodded, excitement showing in our faces.

This was it.

"Good. Please wait here. I will return momentarily."

She entered the hall, leaving us to our excitement and anxiety.

As soon as the doors swung shut behind her, Tonks spoke up.

"Things have seriously changed," she began, "this is it."

"The biggest change of our lives," I added.

"There's no going back," said Crystal.

"I think it seems right that we make a promise to each other," continued Tonks, "that no matter what happens, we will always be friends."

We grabbed hands and formed a circle.

"Friends in Wizard school," I said.

"Friends in Wizard school," they repeated.

I could feel the sappiness coming.

"I know you guys would never leave me," I proclaimed.

"True," said Zoe, bringing on her sarcastic-ness, "sometimes we do want to, but we love you anyway!"

"Zoe," said Cassy, "Ruin the moment why don't ya!"

Not that the moment lasted much longer, seeing how McGonagall was back.

"We're ready for you now."

Well, here goes nothing.

Or maybe it's just my lunch revisiting.

Whichever.

----

The Great Hall was small than the one in the Harry Potter movies, though it looked much the same. I noticed this as McGonagall marched us up to the front.

There were four large oak tables filled with students of all different ethnic looks, jabbering away in a variety of accents. Each table was decorated in the colors of one of the four houses. There were about hundred kids at each table, with Slytherin clearly having the fewest. I could only find a few familiar faces in the crowd.

She lead us down a row between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables and up to a long table where the members of the staff sat, behind them was another school crest and in front of them was an old looking Wizards hat.

The Sorting Hat.

My heart was about ready to burst through my ribcage it was beating so fast.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the chatter fell to a whisper. The students seemed undaunted by the eight new students before them.

This didn't surprise me, Drew had told me that the school got new students all the time, kids who were escaping Voldemort's wrath elsewhere.

"Good evening Students," said McGonagall, her voice ringing out clearly throughout the hall. "Tonight it brings me great pleasure, to welcome eight new students into our school. I trust that you will make them all welcome, as they have each suffered a great deal recently."

McGonagall turned to us and smiled. "But before that can happen, they must be sorted. So without further a due, let the sorting begin!"

The Hat's brim ripped open and it burst into song, the exact song a different hat had sung for another chosen one, in a country halfway across the world, in another reality.

With some- er, revisions.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But I could care less what you think,  
I know all your secrets, and will tell them as I please  
I'll look inside your head and Sort you with ease  
So keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Bluewater Sorting Hat  
And I can crush them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends;  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
It won't hurt (much)  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Hat finished its song and McGonagall called out, "Hellmen-Tyler, Alison!"

Alison walked forward, head held high as if to make herself appear taller (she was hardly up to my shoulder).

McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. I noticed Alison give it a few weird looks before-

"GRYFFINDOR!" proclaimed the hat.

The Gryffindor table cheered and Alison went to sit down beside Lydia and Piper.

"Hightower, Zoe!"

The Hat remained on Zoe's head for quite some time. Zoe's face became a furious glare.

"I am _not_!" she hissed at the hat.

"I'm sorry, but who is sorting who?" said the Hat for all to hear.

"SYTIHERN!" yelled the hat.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Zoe.

"WHAT!?" said the remaining people who had not been sorted.

I was in shock. Zoe was a bit of a loud mouth and had a temper yes, but Alison had a temper too…

She's _not_ evil.

Not a single sound was heard as Zoe (still fuming) made her way to the green and silver table.

"But she's Muggleborn!" objected a Slytherin boy, "There must be some mistake, a Mudblood-"

Bad move.

Zoe pulled her wand out of her robe and marched straight up to the boy.

"Wanna try that again, Death Eater spawn?" she spat, her wand an inch away from the boys nose, "You and your house of stuck up idiots better be taking notes, cause I'm gonna-"

"That," yelled McGonagall, "will be quite enough. Miss Hightower, Mr. Brenton, you will see me after the ceremony. Let the sorting continue!"

Zoe gave her new housemates a death glare before taking a seat as far from them as possible.

"Lee, Crystal!"

Crystal ran excitedly to the hat, and all dignity forgotten, shoved it on her head.

The hat wasted no time declaring her a-

"RAVENCLAW!"

No shocker there. Crystal has always been the smart one.

She shot a sympatric glance at Zoe before rushing to join her Ravenclaw housemates, who cheered.

"Sanders, Samantha!"

Crap. I was next.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

This was it.

"Smith, Eleanor!"

There was dead silence.

Not for the same reason as earlier though.

_Show them there hero is no coward. _I thought, _be brave._

But I'm no hero, just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The whole room held their breath as the sorting hat was placed upon my head.

"_Well, well if it isn't the famous Girl Who Lived. Let's see what's in this famous little head of yours. And please, don't argue with me like that Zoe kid. _

"_Shut up about Zoe," _I thought back.

"Quiet," snapped the hat, "Can't you see I'm trying to make the decision that will affect your life for years to come? Or have you changed your opinions in the last five seconds?"

The bloody Hat was a stalker.

"_Do you find it necessary to read my mind like a teenage girl to a fashion magazine?"_

"_It's my job," the Hat said back cheerfully, "ever thought about a career as an author?"_

"_No."_

"_Start thinking." It finished._

"_Now," it continued you have lots of talent I see, and an eager urge to prove yourself, not only to other but to _yourself_. But… not Slytherin, no… you don't think like that do you? You don't want power, you just want to be the hero through your own bravery, eh? You don't think you were brave enough, or strong enough?_

"_Not to mention, you can't con a piece of cheese._

"_You seem to be quite smart," it commented dryly, "But you seem to lack necessary skills, like the ability to spell for instance?"_

"_Are you insulting me, you stupid accessory?" I retorted._

"_Thank you Caption Obvious! Yes."_

"_Get a life!" I snapped._

"_Yes, Ravenclaw would be a good place for you. But there is something else… You are very hardworking. Yes, you would make a fine, Hufflepuff. _

"_Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," I thought._

"_You don't want power…" mumbled the hat, "just want to make a difference, and get over you so called-cowardice. Let me tell you, sassy, good luck. I'm putting you in your favorite house._

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

The whole table was on its feet cheering and shouting. Even the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had joined in.

I couldn't deny it. I felt amazing.

Like I had done something for these people.

Like I _mattered._

Like I was a _hero._

I stumbled over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat between Alison and Drew, who smiled at me a shook my hand.

"Did I tell you I was a Prefect?" he said over the crowd and the people trying to shake my hand and get a better look at my scar (which though hidden by make-up was still slightly visible).

"No."

"Well I am."

"TONKS, TAYLOR!" boomed McGonagall, calming the crowd like sleep to caffeine ridden six year olds.

Tonks walked forward and tripped slightly over the hem of her robe, looking slightly crestfallen.

I couldn't say I blamed her. Her own sorting had just been eclipsed by her ever faithful sidekick's.

Tonks, as I said before, had always been the group's leader. I was her right hand man and own of two peacekeepers. I kept her temper in line when her and Zoe when at it.

It's quite a job.

I held my breath for Tonks.

Well I did have to let it out eventually, the sorting hat was taking it's sweet time.

Tonks even looked bored by the time she reached up and waked the hat.

"_Pick_ already!" she growled.

Had the sorting hat been able to roll its eyes it would have.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I gave her a good round of applause and the rest of the Gryffindors followed my lead, after all they probably recognized her relative Nymphadora Tonks cheering in the back.

Only Cassy and Kali left…

"Whiess, Cassandra!"

Cassy looked at the Hat curiously as it made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"And finally," proclaimed McGonagall, "Witherwing, Kali!"

Kali walked forward slowly, a look of dread and worry on her face.

The sorting hat finally made a quick one.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Well hope you liked it. This is the product of my me and my friend's many conversations about what house we would be in.**

**Happy holidays-**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome to the Rest of

**Well, here it is! Happy reading all!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, but I own a truck load of OCs!**

**Chapter 13: Welcome to the Rest of Your Life, Ella**

We left the great hall with Drew and a girl called Rosalynn, who were both going to give us a quick tour of the Gryffindor tower before we left for home (we would be moving some of our stuff in tomorrow). I said good bye to my friends who would not be joining me in Gryffindor, my new house.

It seemed impossible, but then again, what we expect seldom occurs what we don't usually happens.

It was a dream come true for me, but not for everyone. Zoe had been sorted into Slytherin, her least favorite house because of its reputation and the fact that she was now an outcast because of her birth of no Wizarding parents.

Crystal was following a Ravenclaw boy and girl who looked almost identical in the opposite direction of us. Crystal waved as she passed us.

Kali, Sam, and Cassy were just ahead of us walking with a pair of Hufflepuff girls and a boy who looked about our age.

"Drew told me that you three seem to have some talent on the Quidditch Pitch," said Rosalynn. "I'm caption and we're holding tryouts for a new seeker and keeper to finish out the season. You guys should come."

"Sounds cool," said Alison.

A group of Slytherin's were standing nearby. One of them, a tall boy who resembled Rosalynn, with the same dark hair and eyes, stopped talking and walked over to us.

"Gryffindor so desperate their recruiting Muggles who have never even touched a broom in their lives?" he jeered.

"You come and talk to me when _your _players disappear from the face of the Earth in the middle of a season! And at least _we _don't bribe our way in, we succeed on talent alone," snapped Rosalynn. "Don't make me hex you. Just because you're my cousin Armand-"

"Shut it blood- traitor," replied Armand. "You know you and your Mudblood fools are nothing compared to _my _team."

"I heard about this three-thousand foot hole," I said, feeling the anger rise.

"Go fall in it, or shall I _help _you fall in it?" finished Tonks.

"Let's see how long it takes you to hit the bottom, shall we?" added Rosalynn.

"If you weren't another prefect-" Drew started.

"What?" sneered Armand, "You'd give me _detention? _Ooh, scary!"

"No," retorted Drew, "I'd hex you so bad your grand children would feel it!"

"Nice," said Tonks and I together.

"Two can play at that game," threatened Armand.

"I'd be more worried if you were amid at the person next to me," said Rosalynn.

"Wanna, test that theory, dear cousin?" He drew his wand and pointed it at Rosalynn.

"Be my guest," she fumed, drawing her own wand.

"Don't Rose," soothed Drew, "He's not worth it."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping the new Slytherin?" growled Rosalynn.

"That brat? She can find her own way to the door. She must know by now she's not welcome here."

"Can I hex him?" snarled Tonks.

"No," said Drew, "you don't even know how to. Come on, before this gets out of hand."

Drew led us away.

"And what does the famous Girl Who Lived think? Scared of a challenge? I bet you aren't as talented as they all seem to think you are. Bet you're just a coward and a weakling."

I took a step forward, the little voice in the back of my head that told me I would end up a pile of sawdust if I tried to duel him was tied up and gagged.

BAM.

A Suit of Armor hit Armand on the head.

"You little bi-"

BAM.

Tonks punched him in the face.

"Go to hell, and stay away from my friend," she snarled.

"Let's _go_," snapped Drew, "before we_ all _get detention."

_Control yourself. _I thought.

I took a deep breath and followed him, leaving Armand to the décor to handle.

---

Drew showed us some of the places in the school, like the library (which was _huge_) and the Gryffindor Common Room.

That was absolutely beautiful. The Gryffindor colors of Gold and Burgundy were everywhere. The entire east wall was windows and you could see the whole town reflected by star light. There was a fire place with a Gryffindor crest and a quote, "The land of the free, because of the brave".

On either side were two stair cases which lead to the girls and guys dorms. The main room was filled with squashy arm chairs and various tables were students could sit and do their homework. I also noticed that it seemed to have plugs because a guy was typing on a laptop.

"Muggle electronics work here?" I noted.

"Yeah," replied Rosalynn, "This isn't a real large school, so it's possible for the internet to exist here. It's also for security reasons. Magic can penetrate the internet, so it's a fairly safe was to communicate. But not fool proof, it can still be intercepted by muggle means. Hackers, is that what they call them?"

I nodded.

Cool, internet access.

After a quick tour, we headed back down stairs and home.

Tomorrow, the first day of the rest of my life.

-----

Tap, tap, tap.

I rolled over in my bed, trying to ignore the noise that had disrupted my eight hours of total hibernation.

Tap, tap, tap.

I threw my extra pillow at the source of the noise; the window. I missed, and it hit my bookshelf instead.

Tap, tap, tap.

I rolled over and groaned; the clock by my bed read six AM.

Way too early...

Must… sleep… longer…

Tap, tap, tap.

Chance had woken up and decided to make it a duet.

Tap, tap, tap...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

In my annoyance I threw back the covers and marched to the window, eager to unleash the fury of and angry grisly on the person or thing with the nerve to provoke my waking up and Chance's wonderful singing skills.

You should see him when American Idol is on.

Two words: Ear Plugs.

Only, was I in for a surprise. When I reached the window, I found Drew floating on a broom tapping the window with a stick and humming to himself.

I opened the window and let the frosty air mix with my climate controlled bedroom.

"Good morning to you too. Can't you just let me use an alarm clock like a normal person?" I growled.

"Ah, but where's the fun in _that?_" he replied, grinning.

Hmmm… he talks to me… that's got to be a good sign…

Eh, snap out of it Ella!

"So I'm guessing I need to get ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, breakfast is served at the school in an half hour," answered Drew, "Meet me, Lydia and your friends at the gate and I'll give you your passes."

He began to fly away when I suddenly remembered something.

"Drew! How do I explain all this to my parents?!" I called after him. "I'm not supposed to get up for another hour!"

"McGonagall'll take care of it!" he yelled as he flew off.

I got ready in a rush, careful not to forget anything as I got dressed in my wizard robes (the black tie had become gold and burgundy overnight and the inside of the hood and sleeved burgundy) and gathered my stuff in my school bag.

I felt rather stupid as I snuck out the back extremely quietly, considering I was also lugging that stupid caldron.

I reached the gate to the school, and found my friends in a similar situation, only Kali, Cassy, Sam, Crystal, and Zoe had different colored ties.

There was a rather long line of kids trying to get through security. Drew handed us our passes and raced up to the Prefect line. The rest of us joined Lydia and Piper at the end of the other line.

After many a jab with the stupid Air Port Security crap we were inside the Great Hall once again.

My eyes were as big as beach balls.

Tonks, Alison, Zoe and I were standing in front of the Gryffindor table, which contained a pile of pancakes as tall as Alison (she's short but still) as well as every kind of doughnut and breakfast food you could imagine and some you couldn't.

"Wow…" mumbled Alison.

Tonks joined in. "I'm gaining ten pounds just _looking _at it!"

"I want the one in the middle!" said Zoe, reaching out for the pancake in the middle of the huge pile.

"Zoe!" I exclaimed, trying to stop my harebrained friend from-

-dumping pancakes all over my house mates.

Holding the middle pancake and smiling innocently at the now Syrup and pancake covered Gryffindors, Zoe let out an-

"Hehe… opps?"

"Zoe, not again!" said Alison, rolling her eyes.

"You don't even belong here. In case your color blind, this is the _Gryffindor _table." commented Tonks, stretching out the Gryffindor.

Zoe looked hurt. "I went native, so what?"

"Just, er, go sit with the Slytherins, ok?" said a curly red haired Gryffindor girl.

"FINE." Zoe snapped, "Be that way."

She walked over the Slytherin table and sat down. The people near her scooted as far away from her as possible, as if she had some South American dieses with no cure.

Zoe rolled her eyes, deciding to milk it for all its worth.

She picked up a fork and some pancake bits and used the fork to launch them at a Slytherin boy, whose back was turned. Then she picked her nose and wiped it on a girl's shoulder.

Margo's shoulder.

"Oops," she sneered, "Guess I missed the tissue, but your slimy enough, so what's the difference?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screeched Margo.

"What is the matter, Miss Ellis?" asked a blond teacher, who had just walked by.

She pointed to Zoe and told the teacher what had happened like the little kiss up she was.

Sort of anyway.

"I was just minding my own business when this Mud- I mean new kid wiped her snot on me!"

Zoe scratched her chin with her middle finger.

I sat down, not wanted to listen to Zoe get lectured.

You just gotta love Zoe sometimes, even though the other Slytherins probably didn't deserve it…

Na….

"So what's up?" I asked Tonks and Alison as we piled our plates high with pancakes.

"Nothing really, just well this," replied Tonks, pointing to her stack of pancakes.

"Same, but I do have this new Manga I want to show Lydia later," added Alison.

"Oh!" said suddenly, "did I tell you what my parents did when I told them I was a witch?"

This had to be good.

Alison and I exchanged a glance.

"No!"

"Ok well, I walked into the living room, and was all like 'Hey Mom, Dad, I'm a witch!' My parents sort of just stared at me, than my dad was all 'Hey, kid… what the hell are you smoking?" Tonks said. "So I told them I was really a witch, than my dad sort of, well… he told me to clean the living room with my wand, because he was too lazy to get up and do it himself. My mom started laughing hysterically when she saw my wand, and asked me if I was stealing beer from somewhere." Both Alison and I were laughing so hard, milk started to come out of my nose.

"My parents kinda went into shock," said Alison "Didn't respond to a word I said for about an hour."

"Totally like them," agreed Tonks, "What about your parents Ella?"

I felt my face grow red. "I umm uhh….,"

"What?"

I took a deep breath before blurting out, "Isortadidn'ttellthemyet."

"I don't speak Ella, Ella." Said Tonks.

Alison practically swallowed her pancake whole, and added, "Translate?"

"I-um-," I stuttered. "Good pancakes!" I showed a bit in my mouth.

"First of all, Caption Brainless," Alison said as she gave me a "sure" look, "you're eating your _napkin._"

I spit out what I had been eating.

Tonks placed my fork in my hand and guided it toward the actual pancakes. "Second, you didn't tell them yet, did you?"

Busted.

"Maybe?" I answered, feeling stupid.

"_Ella." _They said in unison.

"I know, I know," I muttered swallowing some pancakes (which were as good as they looked). "I'll tell them soon."

"You better." Tonks threatened, "You know you will over worry yourself if you don't tell them soon."

"What time is breakfast done?" I asked no one in particular, changing the subject.

"In about five minutes," said Lydia, who was talking to Piper and a boy about our age nearby.

"Thanks."

We left the Hall chatting mindlessly about whatever; when a certain face reared its ugly head once more.

Armand Black.

Tonks, sadly didn't see what he was doing until it was too late. She tripped over Armand's outstretched foot and tumbled head first down the stairs.

"_Tonks_!" yelled Alison and me together.

Lucky for us though, someone was standing at the bottom of the stairs, he caught Tonks just before he hit the ground.

The boy had long black hair that went a couple inches pasted his shoulders and green eyes. He was wearing a Hufflepuff robe, and looked about fourteen. He looked at Tonks with genuine concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine!" Tonks snarled, "Where is that little worm! Let me at 'm!"

"I'll take care of him." Said the boy, "My name is Dillyn by the way, and yours is-"

But Tonks was already racing after Armand, who was howling with laughter.

"Her name is Tonks and yes she would like to hang out sometime," I said without thinking, "Do you have a cell phone? What's your number?"

"Cell phone?" he looked at me with a very confused expression, "I haven't been arrested yet!"

"Never mind!" I squeaked, suddenly very embarrassed

I covered my mouth and raced after Tonks, Alison at my heels, laughing.

----

As the day progressed, and morning gave way to a bright afternoon and a light snowfall, I found myself thinking the words the real Harry Potter had once said in a book.

Yes folks, magic is _way _harder than just waving your wand and saying a couple of funny words.

It involves concentration, and precise wand movements, something the movies and the books to some degree conveniently forgot to add.

And worst of all: _control._

That is not easy _in the least_ when you have magic exploding out of you from all ends.

"Certain spells can be performed by simply the correct wand movement and incantation. Others however, require mental concentration. The more complex the spell the more complex the effort behind it and the more things that can go wrong if preformed incorrectly," recited McGonagall, "There are a few simply Charms I would like you to try. Does anyone know what the spell _Reparo _does?"

"It repairs objects," said Tonks.

"Correct," said McGonagall. She smashed a vase on the floor and pointed her wand at it. "_Reparo!" _

The vase repaired itself.

"This spell requires nothing except pointing your wands at the correct object and pronouncing the incantation correctly. Now you try."

Vases appeared in front of us. With a wave of McGonagall's wand they crumpled to pieces.

Well here goes nothing.

"_Reparo!" _ Everyone shouted in unison.

The vases shot back together, a bit too quickly. Mine flew up and hit me in the head.

Zoe stifled a snort. _Her _vase assembled correctly. Humph.

-----

"Now," rambled a very strained McGonagall who had just fixed our latest magical mess, an exploding book that we were supposed to make float, "I need to get some paper work done, the trainee Defense teacher will be working with you on some basic jinxes."

"This ought to be good," mumbled Tonks, "I can barely do anything right when McGonagall is breathing down my neck."

"You're doing fine," encouraged Crystal, who was making a feather zoom around the room. Stupid Ravenclaw.

"Better than me anyways," I agreed.

I attempted the spell again. My feather hovered for a second, before crashing to the ground. Drew was outside the window with his Care of Magical Creatures class, petting a unicorn…

Ok, Mr. I am Frikkin Awesome is petting a _unicorn_ and you expect me to concentrate on a _feather?_

I sighed. This happened every time. Ok, not every time, if I was concentrating I over concentrated and made things blow up.

"You can do it Ella!" Kali encouraged gently.

I tried again. Come on feather, fly. Fly, fly, fly, _Fly_!

BOOM.

My attempt went up in flames. Literally.

Alison made her feather tickle me on the nose.

Just then, something happened that made me forget about feathers and stupid Alison.

"Girls," said McGonagall, "this is our trainee Defense teacher, Mr. Cedric Diggory."

And sure enough, Cedric Diggory (who's actor occupies many a space on my bedroom wall) walked in carrying a arm load of books.

He looked exactly like he did in the movies, except slightly older, and without the minor complication of being dead, and of course unbelievably gorgeous.

Everyone except Kali, (who did not share our Cedric Diggory/Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson obsession) gave him the classic fan girl stare.

I hope he wasn't freaked out by this…

I'm sad to say he probably is.

"Oh-,"said Tonks.

"My-," added Sam.

"God," finished Zoe.

Crystal walked straight into a wall with a _crash._

"Um, guys, isn't he like thirty," said Alison, pointing out the sad, sad truth.

If Cho Chang is sadly murdered before her time, I had nothing to do with it.

I swear.

And now for my personal favorite, Cassy who did lack the Potter fan girl gene but was fully equipped with the Team Edward gene walked over to him (thank God she wasn't drooling) and declared, "Marry me Edward!"

"I'm sorry what!" he said in his oh-so-cute yet kinda weird because he _is _like thirty yet hot way.

I walked up to her (controlling my own fan-girl instincts) and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Cassy!" I whispered, "You just proposed to your thirty year old professor, not Edward Cullen!"

"Oh!" she said, suddenly embarrassed, "Right sorry!" She walked away, starring at him as she went.

"Erm…" said Cedric looking weirded out to the extreme, "I'm Cedric Diggory, and I'm going to teach you some basic defense spells."

McGonagall looked like her favorite comedy just came on. "Have fun!" she walked out.

"Miss, uh," he gestured to Sam.

"I think he wants to propose!" she giggled to Tonks.

"Shut up and give him your frikkin last name!" Tonks hissed back.

"Sanders, sir," answered Sam.

"Yes," he replied, "Can you tell me what _Locomotor Mortis does?"_

"Yeah…" she mumbled half to herself.

She was silent for a few more moments before Cedric got impatient.

"Yes," he prompted.

"Umm…," mumbled Sam, still thinking.

"Do you know or not, Miss Sanders?"

"Yeah… no…"

Crystal raised her hand.

"Miss-"

"Lee," replied Crystal, "It's the leg locker curse, featured in The Sorcerer's Stone."

"Right answer, but I don't know what you were talking about for thee last part," said Cedric.

He began to explain the correct wand movement required, and in response received seven dreamy looks (Kali was still in the dark).

Eventually, class ended and we headed to lunch. So far, today had been a relatively interesting day.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, you guys are awesome!**

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


	15. Chapter 14: Little Things, Or Not

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I've been really busy. My Semi-Pro ballet company is busy getting ready for a show next week (I'm really excited) and I haven't had alot of time to sit down and read my messy drafts, so I've found myself with a backlog of finshed unedited chapters. **

**So yeah, anyway I do have fifteen complete and have only one scene left to go in chapter sixteen, so you can expect both of those in the next two weeks. **

**Also, I've been takeing a brake from Twilight fanfiction, simply because I've been busy working on some orginal stuff. For anyone who is intrested in the plot for that, send me a PM or ask in the review.**

**Which brings me to the next matter, I don't mean to sound like a greedy twelve year old, but I really do like feed back. Is what I'm writing no longer intresting you? If so, please let me know. Your comments help me grow as a writer and I find myself often relying on them, no matter if they be good or bad.**

**Thanks, as always.**

**Anyway, speical thanks to my good buddy Tonks, you will be missed.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 14- Little Things, or, Not**

"Come _on,_ Kali," said Sam as we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch, "you have to admit; he _is_ cute."

"He's, like, thirty!" retorted Kali.

"So!" said Tonks and Cassy together.

"He probably has a girlfriend, or a _wife_," said Crystal sadly.

"I have two words for you," added Tonks, "Cho Chang."

I sighed. "That is just plain sad, you know."

"Well yeah, but he is still kinda old," mumbled Alison.

"Yeah."

"Guess you're right," sighed Zoe, "but I could always break out my chainsaw…,"

"_Zoe,"_ we said in unison, giving her warning looks.

"What? I was kidding!" she defended. "Can't you guys take a joke?"

We were almost at the elevator now; a group of girls from various houses blocked our path. A girl who looked like she got lost on her way to a photo shoot (complete with that stupid perfect magazine blond hair and makeup) who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, walked up to me.

"You're like, Eleanor Smith right?" she said, talking directly to my make-up covered scar (thank you Tonks!).

"Ella," I corrected.

"Right," she continued. "My name is Tanya Wilks, and these are my friends. You should hang with us."

Zoe looked like she was going to burst out laughing; the girls clearly thought they were all that. Tonks looked upset.

"My name is Tonks," said Tonks, taking over as leader, "you might know my cousin, she's an Auor, and a member of the Order."

"Yeah, my sister is an Auror too, her name is Tayla," said Tanya, clearly uninterested in anything Tonks had to say, "So how about it Ella?"

"I, umm," I mumbled, "I have to move some things into the dorm...."

This was weird. This is me, remember Ella, the book worm and freak? People aren't supposed to pay attention to me!

But they don't know that. They think I am some big hero.

But I'm not. Am I?

Well,

"Hey guys," said Piper who had just walked up to us, Lydia at her side, followed by a Ravenclaw girl I didn't recognize.

"Hi," I replied.

Tanya looked like something crawled up her nose and died. "K, first thing you should know, these guys are a Major Nerd Herd. If you're going to fit in here, you have to hang out with the right sort of people. I can help you there."

Wow, an invite to become popular.

Ah, no. Not in a million years.

Did I ever mention I hate people who think they are all that?

But still, it was kinda cool that they noticed me, even if it's just because I've been front page news, and am a new 'celebrity'.

"No thanks-" I was cut off as Tonks shoved past me.

"Look, Princess Prep the Prissy of the Priss Patrol, I don't know who you think you are, but I can assure you you're just some frikkn stick in the mud prep, with nothing going on upstairs. Ella can chose her own friends and, she doesn't need your brainless advice for the road to prep-hood. Ella is _my_ friend, she doesn't listen to people like you, k? Plus, Nerd Herd? Please, my frikkn morning coffee has better names than that. And for the record, Piper and Lydia are nice, so go piss of a Death Eater and get yourself killed, it'll do us all a favor."

"Cool it, Tonks," warned Crystal. "Don't go looking for trouble, remember, control yourself or your powers will get out of control."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Crystal," snapped Tonks, looking more annoyed and upset than her usual smug and sassy, than she did during prep showdowns back in middle school.

Tonks, being very emotional had a tendency to overreact. She often served as the leader of our group, most of us listened to her, unless we were mad at her for some reason (a poison I have never had the misfortune of being in seeing as I am "peacekeeper girl", and tended to avoid conflict period), but she rarely flaunted her leadership, unless she was either really ticked, or threatened. Her little outburst was fairly normal, she was very judgmental towards anyone who appeared to be full of themselves, or in her words "prep-ish".

Me, I just tended to try to stay calm, and not overreact. If someone is being a real jerk, I bring out a few choice comebacks. End of story.

Besides, Tonks was just being Tonks, no big deal. Right?

Still, that didn't explain why she looked so upset. I mean, I am sort of famous, so I guess this kind of thing is going to be fairly normal, so I don't see why that would make her that upset. I mean, the whole populars' being jerks is cause for ranting, but usually she never looks that upset.

It was kinda weird though; usually Tonks was the one everyone was talking about, not me. I mean, I'm just Ella her dorky bookworm sidekick.

Or I _was_ anyway.

People are noticing me now, not for being a freak, but for being a hero.

Weird, but Tonks is like my best friend, there is no way she would be jealous.

"Whatever, dork," said Tanya, flipping her hair. "So, Ella?"

"No thanks," I said, "They're nice, and you don't really seem to be."

Lydia smiled at me. Piper stuck her tongue out, and mumbled something that sounded like "Take that, Hags from Hell."

"So who are those girls here?" asked Sam, as we walked away.

A spark of hatred appeared in Piper's eyes, as she answered, "They think they are really all that, because their families are all heroes on our side. Some of their families are Unspeakables; they work in D.C. on some secret project or, something to do with You-Know-Who. No one really knows for sure what it is they do but everyone knows it's important.

"No one really likes them, but they're all really pretty, so all the guys usually date them, plus they can all do some pretty serious magic. Lots of people are afraid of them. The leader, Tanya, is part Veela, and was taking advanced Defense by her second year. They rag on anyone who stands in their way or isn't really supportive of our side in the war, so as you can guess, the Slytherins really hate them."

"They're always spreading nasty rumors about people to make themselves look better," said Lydia quietly, not making eye contact with anyone as if she was hiding something, "Plus, they go after people sometimes."

Piper gave us a look, daring us to ask any questions about what Lydia said, causing a lull.

"Can I use my chainsaw on them?" asked Zoe, breaking the silence.

"Knock yourself out," said Tonks, narrowing her eyes.

---

As we walked to the lunch room, a great deal of people took it upon themselves to say hi to me.

"Hey, Eleanor!"

"Sup, Ella?!"

"Cool hair, Eleanor!"

"Come sit with us, Ella!"

"Umm…" I mumbled looking at the ground, "Hi."

"See ya, El," said Cassy as she, Sam, and Kali left for their own table. Zoe and Crystal followed suit.

"Hey, Smith!" said a Gryffindor boy I didn't know as his friends watched and laughed. "Will you go out with me?"

"No thank you!" I squeeked.

"Told ya she'd say no! That's ten bucks, pay up!" said one of the boy's friends.

I raced towards the open seat next to were my Gryffindor friends had already sat down, feeling like a fish out of water.

Until, that is, I tripped over my own two feet and landed on Drew.

"Sorry!" I said as Tonks and Alison helped me back on my feet.

"Its fine," said Drew as I sat down next to him. "Take a look at this."

He handed me a newspaper featuring a picture of a women with wild black hair, laughing her head off at the cameras.

"Still haven't caught her, have they?" said Piper as she poured herself pumpkin juice.

"No, Breaking news," he added.

**Bellatrix Lestrange Breaks Fellow Death Eaters out of Custody. Order of the Phoniex suspects Bellatrix is Rounding Up Army of Fugitive Death Eaters.**

"Wow," said Tonks.

"Yeah, it says she and a few friends stopped them from capturing Yaxley and the Carrows. There was a nasty fight, not pretty," Drew answered.

"I hope they catch her soon," I replied.

"You and me both," answered Drew.

"So the mail comes at lunch?" said Alison, changing the subject.

"Yep," replied Piper, "most of the time anyway."

"Hey, look at that!" Alison, pointing skyward.

Two very official looking tawny owls flew in the door carrying a long, oddly shaped package. Much to my surprise and utter shock, the owls flew their package to me.

"What the heck?" said Tonks.

"Who sent you that?" asked Alison.

I quickly ripped open the package.

I let out a gasp as the paper fell away.

Inside the package was a broomstick.

Beautiful and elegant it was. It was gold down to the tail, with the exception of the tiny red letters on the handle that read: Firebird 360.

"Oh-my-gosh!" squealed Piper.

"That's a prototype; it's not even supposed to be out yet!" Drew shrieked like a little girl, his eyes huge.

"Its great handling and balance!" cried Piper.

"Second only to the Firebolt 2008 in speed!" added Drew.

They then went off into a variety of Quidditch terms I didn't understand.

Tonks looked at it with a look of badly disguised sadness.

She seemed to have noticed that I noticed though, because she changed the subject before I could say anything.

"Who sent it?" she asked.

"I think I know!" said Piper, untying a letter from one of the owl's legs. As soon as they were relived of there burden, the owls flew off.

The letter had a very official looking seal on it, which I quickly tore open.

_Dear Eleanor Smith, _

_Firebird Quidditch Supplies would like to extend a hand of gratitude to our savior with this gift. The Firebird 360 is an American made model with a five star rating for handling, speed, and safety… _

The letter went on to describe how awesome my new broom was, (with commentary added by my friends, who were reading over my shoulder), and then finished by trying to sell me more stuff.

"Wow, so companies send me free stuff now?" I asked.

"Have been for a while," said Drew, almost laughing, "McGonagall is having the load checked for jinxes! I have no idea how this one got through, but I don't recommend showing it to her! You _might _get it back when you graduate. From College."

"You really should have McGonagall check it out, though," said Tonks, with a hint of resent in her voice.

"No way!" said Piper, "What are you crazy or something? She is Quiddith ready with this baby! Slytherin is going frikkin _down_!"

She smashed her crackers with her fist in her enthusiasm.

"Nice, Piper," said Alison. "But maybe you _should_ at least have one of the older kids take a look at it, you know in case some psychopath really did send it to you."

"No way," I turned around to see Rosalynn scowling at me, "You got a _Firebird, _not the greatest broom for speed, you'd want a _Firebolt_ 2008 for that, but it does amazing otherwise. There is no way you're just going to turn it in. I just heard Edward Davis, he's captain of the Ravenclaw team, bragging about their new Seeker. Supposedly the best since Kevin McGonagall, and he's gone off and married some Muggle with a professional spot on the Hurricanes. The problem is, Davis won't tell anyone who it is. Not even the team knows."

"Crap!" said Piper. "We play them if we beat Slytherin, right?"

"Yes," replied Rosalynn, "and even without their Super Seeker, there Chasers darn near crushed Hufflepuff, until Harper Hale got the Snitch, that is."

"Yeah, I remember that game," said Lydia, "Not pretty; those Chasers were a force of nature."

"Anyway, point is we're out of the running unless we get a decent Seeker, _and_ a Keeper for that matter. I think it's safe to say the Doul brothers aren't coming back."

"You're probably right," Piper sighed, "Justin was your boy-,"

"Anyway," Rosalynn interrupted briskly, "I have spoken to all the people who would be interested in those positions, and so far there's only about six. I've heard that Armand Black is bribing people not to try out," she snarled the last part, "I want to make sure everyone has had a little training before they try out. So, I'm moving the date to two weeks from now. That still gives us three weeks to practice with the full team, and we can have the candidates come to practices to see how they work with the team. Since I'm the caption, it would be unfair if I gave anyone one on one time, so Piper and Drew, you can work with Alison, Ella, and Taylor-"

"Tonks," Tonks corrected, glaring slightly.

"Sorry, _Tonks_, if they still are interested," she finished.

I exchanged excited glances with my friends.

"Sounds great!" said Alison.

"Awesome!" I added, "I can't wait!"

"So yeah," said Rosalynn, pounding her fist on the table in joy, crushing a Pepsi can. "We are going to make Armand Black wish he'd have never been thought of."

"Fine by me, just spare my pop next time," mumbled Tonks. "Haven't you people ever heard of recycling?"

------------------------------

Afternoon classes finished on a happy note; I finally did manage to get my stupid feather off the ground, and yes I got up and screamed: "Haha! Gravity's got nothing on me!" thank-you very much, and yes, I was embarrassed.

So far, my first day was almost perfect, minus the newest additions to my hate list that were Armand Black and Tanya What's-Her-Face. Both of who had managed to make at least one more comment or attempt on my ridicule Tanya had seemed to have taken the hint that I wanted to be friends with her about as much as I wanted to date Voldemort, and I wouldn't be surprised if she told the whole school I was actually dating him. The typical Popular. Well, except with the downside of her being able to hex me to kingdom come and back.

The other thing that had been bothering me was that Tonks had said hardly two words to me since lunch, which was extremely unusual. She was not a person who adjusted to change well, so I guess that was normal, in a sense. Maybe she was just a bit stressed. I would talk to her about it later.

I knew that going home was probably not a good option for me, which meant my chances of getting to dance were close to none. Why? Because I am probably going to come home to find an FBI agent at the table with my parents because I disappeared this morning.

I would be lucky not to be sent to military school.

I decided instead, to avoid my sentencing until tonight, and to enjoy the rest of my first day as a wizard kid by helping my friends, who had decided to stay at the school full time move in and to see my room, though I had decided only to use it when necessary.

Tonks, Alison, and I said good-bye to the rest of our friends, and went to meet Rosalynn.

"Hi guys," said Rosalynn as we met her at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, the stuff we where taking in boxes by the girls stair case.

Tonks and I had a room together while Alison was sharing with a Gryffindor fourth year named Ashlynn Brown.

Tonks' mood improved slightly at the thought of getting to decorate her half of the room. I was just going to put up some posters to make it feel homey. Plus a few dozen pictures of my cat and Edward Cullen. You can never have too many pictures of Edward Cullen you know.

"Here are the keys to your dorm," said Rosalynn, handing one old fashioned gold key to each of us. "Tonks and Ella, room 302, Alison, 303."

"Need any help?" asked a tall girl with light blond hair that came just past her shoulders and hazel eyes. "I'm Ashlynn, and one of you is my new roommate."

"Sure," said Alison, "I'm gonna be rooming with you, and Tonks and Ella are next door."

"Cool!" she replied."_Loctomor _boxes_!"_

Tonks picked up her Guitar case (something I don't advise touching, if you wish to see your next birthday), and followed. Alison simply watched in amazement as her drum set zoomed along after Ashlynn.

"Well," said Rosalynn, "I'm off, lot's of homework, and it's not going to finish itself, thanks to those frikkin anti cheating spells."

"Bye!" we called after her.

----

Ashlynn opened the door to Alison's room first, and the boxes containing Alison's stuff hit the floor with a slight _plop_. The room had two twin beds, one with purple covers and several stuffed animals, and one bare. The Gryffindor crest hung on the wall, and the carpet was off-white. The room had a large window facing the back wall, with a view of the grounds. Several posters of a boy band I had never heard of hung on Ashlynn's side of the room. There were two closets, one full and one empty, and one desk, plus two bookshelves.

"It's nice," said Alison plainly, removing some of her stuff from the first box.

"I don't know where we're gonna put, er, that," said Ashlynn, gesturing to the drum set sticking out of the door.

"It's a drum set," said Tonks dryly.

"Oh yeah," said Ashlynn. "They do use those in wizard bands, they're just, um, well, different."

"We could put it in the corner over there," suggested Alison.

"Ok," said Ashlynn, "I'm gonna go out to the Quidditch pitch, Dean Heartwig promised me he would work with me on my Seeking skills." She let out a shrill giggle.

"Shall we go check out our room then?" I asked Tonks, who was already giving Alison interior decorating advise.

"I don't know what the frick she was thinking, that pillow totally does not match that rug. Make sure you put your good poster here-" Alison punched her in the arm, "Ouch! Fine, your lose."

We entered our room, expecting an empty room with boxes.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Piper and Lydia as we entered.

The room looked much the same as Alison's and Ashlynn's, with two twin beds, two closets, a desk, a window and the same white carpet, with one outstanding exception; it was fully decorated.

All of Tonks' stuff was put away, and her laptop sitting on the desk, with a note that said "I don't do pugs- Lydia and Piper". Her bedding was laid out, and all her other things put away. I could see her itching to re-organize it the second Piper and Lydia turned their backs. All of the posters were up, and my bed had Gryffindor blankets and thick burgundy curtains around it.

"Oh, my God," said Tonks.

"Don't mention it!" said Piper, "It's an honor for us, to call you guys friends." Her comment was for both of us, but she looked at me when she said it. I began to feel uncomfortable. "Plus, you guys are gonna help us take down Slytherin."

"How did you guys manage all this?" I asked in amazement.

Lydia and Piper exchanged a glance.

"We didn't," said Piper. "Drew is the one who's good with all the household magic-"

"But he thinks it's to girly for him-," added Lydia.

"So Lydia here had to, erm, influence his decision to help us out."

Tonks looked at her with a look of sneaky curiosity, "What did you do?"

Piper snickered, "Tell her, Lydia."

"I threatened to tell Margo about his Teddy Bear collection."

"Oh, Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy-Pants, how I love you so!" mocked Piper in an overdramatic-lover voice.

"Really?" asked Tonks. "Do tell."

Half-way through our conversation, about the time when Drew was three and decided it would be funny put on his mother's bra and dance around singing Christmas carols, Tonks took out her Guitar.

"What's that!" asked Piper, over enthusiastically.

Tonks looked at her like she was nuts. "A Guitar," she replied separating like someone talking to a Kindergartener.

"A real one?" said Piper excitedly.

"Umm, yeah!" snapped Tonks, "You know; the kind that makes pretty music?"

"Play it!" said Piper excitedly, ignoring Tonks' comment.

"Sure," Tonks answered, rolling her eyes.

She played a few cords of a song I didn't recognize, until she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Lydia.

"Hey, your friend Zoe is waiting outside. She wants some help moving in to her dorm," said Rosalynn.

"She could use the decorating advice…," Tonks mumbled.

I gave her a slight whack on the arm.

"_Fine!"_ retorted Tonks, punching me in the arm, "We will go, and I will only make _suggestions_!"

----

Zoe led Tonks and me down staircase after staircase, fuming the whole way.

Why?

She got her room assignment.

She was to room with-

Margo Ellis.

Dun, dun, dun, DUN!

"I can't believe it!" she yelled. "Of _all _the crappy people in the world, I have to get _her _as my roommate!"

"You can just stay at home, you know," I pointed out casually.

"_You can just stay at home_," mimicked Tonks. "Our friend is having a crisis, and that's all you can say?"

What was her problem today? Seriously, I was just trying to help!

Meh, she'll be over it by dinner anyway.

"I was just trying to help," I mumbled, as an act of backing off.

"Yeah," said Zoe. "But actually, my mom thinks it's a good idea for me to stay on campus. She wants me to get the 'full educational experience', or some crap like that."

"That is utter crap Zoe," I said, hoping to avoid the blunt of the Tonks ax. "You should be able to stay home if you wanted to."

"Yeah, try telling that to Mommy Dearest." She sneered the last word.

Tonks shrugged.

"Wait until you guys see the common room," continued Zoe, "It's like walking into a Dungeon, minus the chains!"

"It can't be that bad," said Tonks.

"It is, trust me."

We came to a stop in one of the basement levels, right in front of a blank brick wall.

One of the bricks had a Serpent on it. Zoe tapped it twice with her wand, and a door knob appeared.

"Pass-s-s-s word" hissed the snack-door-handle-thingy.

"Pureblood," mumbled Zoe.

"No entry," it hissed in reply.

"Come _on!" _snapped Zoe in frustration. "It's the right password!"

"But the wrong type of s-s-s-student."

A tall blond woman passed by carrying several large, heavy books.

She looked at Zoe with an expression of pity, which made Zoe glare even more furiously at the door handle.

"Let me see that," growled Tonks, who then started trying to force the door.

The women pushed passed Tonks.

"Has this been locking you out?" the women asked Zoe.

"What does it look like?" snapped Zoe.

The women pulled out her wand, and jabbed it at the door handle, which turned and gave way to the Slytherin common room.

"My name is Professor Neferet. I teach Charms. If that door ever bothers you, or anyone else for that matter, come straight to me, clear?" she turned to leave, and then stopped. "Also, if you're going to be in my old house, watch it when you talk to your elders. And you, Eleanor," she hesitated for a moment, "good-afternoon."

Zoe's stuff was piled near the door way, and not neatly. I could see stuff peeking out of the boxes like it had all been thrown in there without a second thought.

The common room had no windows, and lacked the warm feeling of the Gryffindor common room. The walls where black bricks, and the chairs a hard leather. The Slytherin crest hung over the fireplace. Two stone staircases lead up to the dorms.

The common room was almost completely empty, except for a bleach blond boy with baby blue eyes, reading a magazine.

"I'll try that spell they used to haul our stuff back there," I declared, hoping I wouldn't look like an idiot. I took out my wand and pointed it at the boxes. "_Loctamor_ boxes!"

The box closest to me gave a jerk and then raised off the ground—

--and crashed about two seconds later.

"Guess we do this the old fashioned way," sighed Tonks, picking up a box."

----

Zoe and Margo's dorm room was up at the end of the hall, which meant it was quite a hike trying to get all those boxes up. Zoe doesn't exactly travel light.

"Well here goes nothing," Zoe mumbled, as she pushed the last box in the room.

Margo's room was so clean you could have a whole Thanksgiving Dinner on the floor, or anywhere else in the room for that matter. It was in spotless order. The shelves were organized, and closet colored coded perfectly. The beds where both draped in the Slytherin colors of silver and Emerald. The walls all held pictures of Margo and various friends, and posters of some wizard boy band.

Zoe however, paid no mind to the neatness of the room. She dumped her stuff all over the place, shoving things on shelves and her clothes in the drawers, throwing Margo's stuff in every direction as she worked.

"Zoe!" exclaimed Tonks, picking up the bra Zoe had thrown on the floor with one finger, and holding it out in front of her. "You're making a mess! You're never going to be able to find anything!"

Zoe just shrugged. "It was too clean anyways. Besides, I thought I'd give my new roomie a little welcoming surprise."

"It's you're funereal," mumbled Tonks, "But can I at least-"

"No," replied Zoe.

"Can I just rearrange-,"

"No on your life."

"But can I-,"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Zoe flung another bra at Tonks.

"So, you're sure then?" asked Tonks, as she took the bra off her head, where it had landed.

Zoe pulled a Twilight poster out of one of the boxes, and glanced around the room until she saw a whole wall devoted to Drew and Margo.

Drew and Margo at the beach, Drew and Margo at school, Drew and Margo making kissing face (I threw up in my mouth), etc.

"Gross!" yelled Zoe, "I think _this _is a good place for my poster!"

She placed the poster on the wall, right on top of the pictures.

"Excellent!" I said.

"Nice one Zoe!" added Tonks. "Much improvement!"

I noticed the door handle turn-

"Guys," I said, "I think we have a visitor."

"Great," commented Zoe, "The Wicked Witch of the West has come back from Beyond the Grave."

Margo must have heard us, because she threw open the door and let out a shriek.

"A-A-A-H-H-H-H!" She shrieked.

"Sup, Roomie?" said Zoe with a false smile of welcome.

"MY ROOM!" Margo ranted, "IT'S RUINED!"

Zoe flung a shirt at her. "It was too clean."

"IT WAS ORGANIZED!" screamed Margo, flicking clothes off her desk chair. "NOW IT'S A PIGSTEY!"

Tonks and I burst out laughing.

Margo screamed when she saw the spot where the pictures of her and Drew used to be.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Zoe shrugged, failing to hide the evil grin on her face. "I improved it."

"I SPEFICALLY REQUESTED THAT I HAVE MY OWN ROOM! OUT! OUT _NOW_!"

"You sure about that, Margie? Do you mind if I call you Margie?" Zoe taunted. "And Professor Neferet told me to come to her if I had any problems, so you can take this up with her if you have a problem with me." She batted her eyelashes innocently.

Margo took a deep breath and glared at Zoe. "How about this," she said, in a normal voice now, "we'll divided the room."

"Great idea!" said Zoe, with fake enthusiasm. She went over to her purse, which she had thrown under the bed, and took from it a black marker.

She cleared a space on the floor, and drew a circle on the carpet. In it, she through the contents of Margo's underwear drawer.

"Everything inside the circle yours, everything outside the circle is mine!" said Zoe, her hands on her hips.

"G-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R!" shouted Margo. "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

----

By about seven, I had run out of excuses not to go home, and I followed Lydia and Drew out of the gates towards our houses, with the pleasant prospect of meeting them tomorrow to practice Quidditch on my new Broom.

I now had a bit of a problem: I had disappeared from my bed an hour before I was supposed to get up, and did not return. My Grandma was probably yelling at some FBI agent on the phone by now.

I approached the house from the back. It was slightly cold, but I could see the snow beginning to melt. It was dark out, and the house was lit, a sign both of familiar welcome, and coming doom.

Chance started barking when he saw me come through the back gate into the de-frosting pool area. I quickly opened the back door and went inside before Chance's barking brought me the attention I didn't need just yet.

Once inside the warm garage, I slide my broom under my Dad's corvette, which was in storage for the winter, and replaced my Gryffindor cloak with my winter jacket, which was hanging by the door to the kitchen. I shoved it into my school bag, and took a deep breath.

Then, I went inside.

----

**That chapter took me forever! I wrote it at rehearsal during breaks! Oye, not an experience I care to repeat! Cookies to all reviewers!**

**Love you all!**

**~Patronus**


	16. Chapter 15: Snitches and Snooping

**Hi! Well, I was only a week past my deadline... I had some unexpected computer problems I had to deal with, but it's all resolved now. I was also in a show last week, my ballet company did Pochahountus (spelling...) and I was one of the British Girls. It was a lot of fun, but did din't leave a ton of time to correct chapters. As for the reviewer who asked about my other work, sorry I forgot to get back to you, I had a hard time coming up with a summary that wasn't longer than the book. **

**Special thanks to SakuraAlice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 15: Snitches and Snooping **

Two weeks had passed since my first day at Wizard School. The snow had melted and made a comeback, and was almost melted again. It was a rare warm (for winter anyway) fifty three degrees farinheight, and I was flying my new broom to meet my Gryffindor friends in Backwoods Alley for Smoothes, and then one final flying lesson before Quidditch tryouts later this evening.

Did I mention I had to sneak out? Well I did.

Why? Well you see, parents don't like it very much when you sneak out an hour earlier than expected, get home late, and give them no explanation to were you where, after they had pretty much gone to the lengths of getting the FBI involved. On top of that, when they call you're Muggle Middle School to see if you were ditching, and the annoyed Office Lady has never heard of you, and oh yeah, they school district no longer has any records of your existence!

Yeah, fun.

Not.

Anyway, my parents exploded at me like Mt. St. Helens, and I was grounded indefinitely. I gave them no explanation.

Why?

'Cause in case you haven't been paying attention, my explanation was I was at The Bluewater Academy of Magic learning spells. Oh yeah, I'm also a World-Wide-Hero, because I didn't die when a nutcase who looks like a snake, and also happens to be a not-so-fictional-character, tried to kill me with Magical Green Light.

I felt really stupid. I mean, if I had just came out and told them, I would still have my dance lessons and TV rights, though I did manage to keep hold of my laptop, magically. Now I have to sneak out my bedroom window on a broomstick.

But I can't help feeling that if I told them, they'd think I was some sort of freak and not treat me the same anymore. I don't mind being a Social Outcast in school, in fact, I prefer it to being the new 'It Girl', because then you can be as dorky as you want in public, and no one cares, but I don't want to feel distant from my family.

Not that making them think I was a Juvenile Delinquent with a hidden agenda is loads better, but still.

I don't want to lose my family, as clueless and unsupportive, not to mention annoying, as they may be.

Mock me if you will.

Anyway, in addition to my little dilemma, we have also started taking a few real classes as well as our tutored sessions with McGonagall. Granted, most of them are First and Second year classes, but still.

Let me tell you, noticing your name scribbled all over a First Year boy's notebook with these little tiny hearts all around it is not an experience I care to repeat.

Ever.

The class schedule is really confusing, too. Not just because the classes aren't the same every day, like in Muggle School. No, the classrooms move.

So, let's put it this way, instead of ending up in Defense Against the Dark Arts (which is mandatory for all students, all seven years), I ended up in a the teacher's lounge, where these two professors were making out.

I am scarred for life.

Tonks has also gotten increasingly edgy. She would snap at me half the time, and be her normal self the other half; it was like she was Bipolar.

I guess this must be some sort of post traumatic stress or something. Tonks has never adjusted well to change, and becoming witches is a pretty big change.

But, unlike normal, when I would just ask her what was wrong, she would tell me, and we would work it out, she now told me to mind my own business.

Life was just so different now than it was before that night the Death Eater's showed up.

For a lot of reasons; the obvious ones, and the little ones.

Like how I spent my free time. Now, instead of reading Fanfiction I am reading Spell books, trying to learn some sort of Hex.

The books in the Bluewater Library are amazing. I've been devouring anything that had to do with the Wizarding World like my brother and Oreos. You can learn a lot from them, actually.

The books, not the Oreos.

But, that wasn't all I had been doing in the absence of my dance lessons. Like I said, I was practicing with Drew, Piper, Alison, and Tonks for the Quidditch tryouts.

So far, I was doing ok, even though I had proven a sucky Chaser, and my Keeper skills were, if anything, worse.

I had ended up doing fairly well at Seeking, as ironic and bizarre that may be.

For anyone who cares, another Scar Head also played big difference?

I'm no Super Seeker. In fact, I'm just ok.

I have issues with my concentration; I have to be really focused to actually find the snitch, and sometimes I get so worked up, I miss it. Plus, I have this awful habit of crashing into things, though my broom has saved my butt every time, by keeping me on the broom.

Tonks wanted to try out for Keeper, as unlike me she can actually catch, though she does drop the ball sometimes. In Piper's words "Slytherin better run while they still can, particularly if they get this kid angry!"

Tonks was a force of nature when she got angry.

Simple, Tonks plus Margo, plus Margo's snarky remarks about Gryffindor's team, equals awesome Keeper and a Margo forced to eat her words, (and pay Lydia eleven Sickles).

Alison, however, has shown her want to be a Beater, which sadly has no open slot.

It's kinda funny, watching Alison (who's smaller than all of us) race after Bludgers like nobody's business. She can dodge _anything _too!

Like me and the Snitch not watching where we're going, AKA, straight for her.

Rosalynn was so impressed; she offered her a reserve Beater slot, as well as a spot on next year's team.

Alison was quite smug after that.

I began my descent through Backwoods Alley, the street racing past in a blur. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of another flight completed. The only problem?

My broom decided it wasn't time to land just yet.

My broom gave a heavy jerk and took me skyward, climbing higher and higher. The broom's safety features kicked in, and I felt glued to the handle.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, as my broom tried to buck me off.

_What's going on? _I thought, _this is a top quality broom! Firebird's don't normally decided to play Ditch the Rider! _

Suddenly, my broom gave another jerk, and took me downward in a strait nose dive.

Fast.

In spite of the circumstances, I had to resist the urge to throw my hands in the air and scream like I was on Millennium Force.

I did do plenty of screaming, though.

I struggled to regain control of my broom, but it resisted everything I tried, taking me back towards the town.

I decided to forget all dignity, and held on for dear life and scream like a wuss.

I was getting closer, and closer to the ground; I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the crash.

But it didn't come. I felt the broom right itself, and zoom straight ahead.

I opened my eyes to see the part of town I was now soaring through.

I didn't recognize it, though that wasn't saying much, considering I was going faster than I had ever gone in my life, and really wasn't in the mood for taking in the scenery.

The shops looked grimy and unwelcoming; they should all have had signs that said "I'm Evil and Defiantly Don't Sell Banana Smoothies with the Cool Umbrella Straws".

All common sense forgotten, I threw my hands in the air and yelled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!"

DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME! IT ENDS IN A CRASH INTO SOME GRIMY ALLEY!

My broom decided to play Ditch the Rider after plowing into about eight different trash cans and some cat, before throwing me off into a pile of Lord-knows-what behind a trash can.

_Today is just not my day…_

I was laying face down in garbage, my broom a few feet away from me. Flicking a disgusting old banana peel off of my head, I sat up and peered out from behind the trash can.

_Crash!_

I jumped like a person watching a bad horror movie during one of those parts where the cute guy turns out to be an alien, and rips his skin off.

I drew my wand and pointed it at the source of the crash, trying to remember the few Feeble jinxes I knew.

A very frightened stray cat stared back at me like I was Voldemort in a tutu, before taking off in the opposite direction.

_Hey America! Here's your great hero, hiding behind trash cans and trembling at the thought of terrifying stray cats! _I thought sarcastically.

Feeling very stupid, I prepared to shoot red sparks into the sky, (something every underaged student is supposed to learn to do in case of an emergency), seeing as I had no idea where I was, and didn't trust myself to get back on a broom that had just played Ditch Ella.

But before I could utter the Spell, there were six loud _pops_.

The sound of people Apparating.

I grabbed my broom, and dove back behind the trash can, hoping for the best.

But, knowing my luck, I got six people that just screamed Renegade Death Eater, you know, with the whole creepy-black-cape-and-mask-look going for them.

Seriously, what is the matter with other colors? Are they all obsessed with black, or something?

I tried to make myself as small as possible, hiding behind the trash can because that's totally the exact sort of person I would want to meet in a dark alley.

That one deserves a big fat _snort_.

"Any news from Washington?" asked a female voice that sounded vaguely failure.

"The objects are defiantly there. Our sources have confirmed that, but the Order have been doing a lot of snooping, they were ready," replied a man's low voice.

"And the security?"

"So far, we've had no luck, it's not been easy," said another male voice.

"If it were easy, the Dark Lord would have squashed that little brat and the Order of the Phoenix by now, Yaxley," said another voice, one that reminded me of Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix," said the Death Eater's, respectively.

Oh crap.

I held my breath.

"You know we must succeed, the very fate of our empire depends on it. And when our Lord returns, we will be rewarded as his most loyal, most trust worthy servants!"

"Here, here!"

Bellatrix sighed. "I will return to Washington, you, return to your work here."

With that, I heard six _pops_.

But, just as the last one disappeared, I peeked out from my hiding place, still mostly hidden.

I saw the last death eater; her hood was down.

And I recognized the face.

Professor Neferet.

---------------------

"Ella," said Tonks, rolling her eyes, "just because you've got a frickin funny-shaped scar on your head, doesn't mean that it's your job to go meddling into everything! Do you think you're some sort of frikkin all powerful hero, or something?"

After some wandering around, I had managed to find my way back to Backwoods Alley (the non creepy part), and met up with a royally ticked Piper and Drew, plus my loyal gang of friends, who were in one of the cafés, where I now sat explaining my misadventure.

I, personally thought I should do more digging. I mean, what is the point of having information, and not doing anything about it?

Besides, isn't that what heroes do? Meddle and save lives?

"Bellatrix is after something, Tonks!" I argued. "Something that could bring Voldemort back!"

"And are you a trained Auror? No. You are a frickin defenseless, stupid, frikkin teenager who likes to play hero. Do me a favor and before you get caught up in the glory of your fame, remember that the Order are probably already on it. And you where supposed to be at training with me, not playing frikkin CIA."

"I told you," I said sternly, the annoyance seeping into my voice, "I lost control of my broom. I think it was Jinxed, besides, Firebirds don't normally play Ditch the Rider."

"Think, Ella," said Sam, "you don't even know who _really_ sent it to you. Common sense says it was jinxed!"

"But Drew assumed-" argued Alison.

"When you assume," said Tonks, cutting her off in mid sentence.

"You make an 'ass' out of 'you' and 'me'," finished Sam, giving me an, 'I'm right, so listen up' look.

"Sam…," scolded Crystal, who hated all swearing, glaring at Sam.

"She is kinda right, you know," said Cassy. "But you're over-reacting Tonks. I-"

"It's true though!" interjected Tonks. "If Ella had turned the thing in to McGonagall in the first place, than everything would have been fine!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, not wanting to continue the argument, my peace-keeping-skills kicking in.

"No, you're not," retorted Tonks, "you, you just wanted to play Quidditch star. You want glory."

The comment tore at me like a pair of scissors.

"I'm sorry, Tonks; I didn't mean to offend you! I just thought I was helping!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure-"

"Shut up, Tonks!" snapped Alison, "What did she ever do to you? You're just being your jealous self. Lay of it already, you're being a Drama Queen. Ella wants to prevent an evil psychopath from rising again! Big frikkin whoop! Maybe you should pay more attention to other people's safety instead of your own sorry self-esteem!"

"I'm not jealous!" snapped Tonks angerly, "I'm just sick of Ella always playing hero. I could care less that she's popular!"

"Take a chill pill, Nymphadora," added Zoe. "What crawled up your butt and died?"

Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but I had already had enough of the Friend Wars, and was ready to stop this one.

"Hey, Tonks, I'm sorry. I'll try to stay out of it; it's not a big deal. And Alison, Tonks is just having a bad day, with all these big changes and all, cut her some slack."

"Every day is a bad day for Tonks," muttered Alison. Crystal kicked her from under to table to shut her up. Alison in turn shot her a _"fine"_ look, and glared at Tonks.

"As fun as this has been," snapped Zoe sarcastically, "I have a life. I'm out. You're paying, Tonks."

"And we're late for tryouts," said Alison.

-------------

Tonks had cooled down slightly, by the time we arrived at the Quidditch pitch.

Well, if you could call her state of intense freak-out 'cooled down'.

Rosalynn greeted us happily, as we entered the pitch (which I was shocked to find out was actually heated). Tonks clutched the broom Drew had loaned her anxiously as we sat down on the surprisingly warm ground (pity Drew and Piper could never get it heated during any other time I was there) with the other six hopefuls, including Tanya Wilks and Alison's roommate Ashylnn, who was busy flirting with Piper's older brother, Dean Heartwig.

"I'm going to do awful!" said Tonks in a worried voice, the panic she was feeling as obvious as a parrot in Antarctica. "This is going to be a disaster! You know I'm no good. We should go now, save ourselves the humiliation."

"Calm down, Tonks!" I soothed. "You're going to do fine!"

Though, I had to admit; I shared her worries. I didn't think I was all that good or good at all really.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" retorted Tonks.

I sent up a silent prayer as Drew waved at me, hoping that I wouldn't make an idiot out of myself, like usual.

The other hopefuls sat in the stands with us, listening in as Rosalynn welcomed us and wished us luck.

"We'll be starting with the Seekers," she said, finally.

Gulp.

"You know… maybe Tonks's idea wasn't so bad…," I mumbled.

"Ha," snapped Tonks. "Nice try. Get going, Big Shot!"

"Knock em' dead!" encouraged Alison.

I took a deep breath, and stood up.

Tonks and Alison exchanged a worried glance.

"Not literary though!" they yelled after me. "Don't actually kill anyone!"

"Yeah…" Don't kill anyone and don't make an idiot of myself. Now as lovely as that sounds let's see if I can actually withhold those standards.

I clutched my broom tightly, like it was my life line, as I walked towards the center of the field where Rosalynn was waiting, the nerves hitting me at full force.

I noticed that only myself and Ashlynn Brown were trying out for Seeker. Weird, you'd think there'd be more people. Well, I guess when life hands you lemons, you go "why the heck did you give me lemons", and hope someone can teach you how to make lemonade.

"We will be choosing our Seeker on skill," declared Rosalynn. "You will attempt to catch the Snitch, while the rest of the team practices drills around you, to simulate a real game. The first Seeker to the Snitch gets the spot. Best of luck to both of you."

She opened her hand to reveal a tiny struggling Golden Snitch.

Ashlynn stared at it with a look of determination.

I myself felt slightly nauseous. I could do this, really.

Drew smiled, and gave me thumbs up sign.

I smiled back, now more determined than ever not to look like a blundering monkey on a cleaning product.

"GO!" Rosalynn released the Snitch, and it zoomed off and out of site.

I kicked off the ground, and began to head skyward to search for the Snitch. Ashylnn followed suit, and we circled the field like a couple of rival hawks in search of the same mouse.

I prayed that I wouldn't become distracted, breathing deeply trying to focus my mind on the task ahead. I circled the field, as I scanned for my target; the Golden Snitch.

Below me, Drew, Piper, and Rosalynn where throwing the ball back and forth to one another, expertly avoiding the Bludgers being passed their way as they played.

Drew looked up at me and smiled. I returned it with a wave, feeling like a giddy teenager, but of course, giddy teenagers usually aren't very focused.

Like how, for example, they fail to notice that Ashlynn was no longer circling the field.

In fact, here she was wizzing right passed me, her hand inches from the little ball that meant the spot on the Gryffindor.

I shook away the rest of the fuzziness, and pursued them both. My broom accelerating, my hand outstretched.

We weaved in and out of the other players, the Snitch staying just one step ahead of the both of us.

I pushed my broom faster, and faster, trying to get ahead of Ashlynn, who was putting up an extremely good fight, knocking my hand out of the way just before it closed on the Snitch.

Suddenly, Ashlynn let out a gasp. I turned around just in time to see a Bludger headed straight for me. I swerved out of the way, just in time.

Only down side? The Snitch had disappeared. Poof. Just like that.

After letting out a few choice swear words, I resumed the hunt for that annoying little gold ball, with the stupid little wings that went a bazillion miles an hour.

Ashlynn, however, was on the opposite side of the field, her eyes filled with determination as she hunted for the snitch.

My search, however, didn't last very long.

Right above the Gryffindor stands, the Golden Snitch once again decided to grace us with its presence. I was off without a second thought, the wind tugging at my hair as I flew as fast as possible, my hand outstretched once again.

Ashlynn came at me from the opposite direction, her eyes focused and determined.

I gulped.

Both of us Seekers converged on the same tiny ball.

_Oh no! _I thought, as Ashlynn and I drew closer. _We're going to crash!_

At the very last second, the Snitch dived. I dove after it, my fingers inches from it.

Ashlynn, however, now found herself with me and the Snitch below her, and a Bludger headed straight for her. She looped around, but not fast enough.

My fingers closed on the snitch.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I pulled out of my dive, landing beside the rest of the team, and Ashlynn.

"Wait a go Ella!" yelled Alison in celebration, and even Tonks gave a hesitant cheer.

"Excellent!" added Piper. "Good job Ashlynn."

"Good game," said Ashlynn, extending a hand.

"Thanks," I shook it.

Just then, Rosalynn and Dean walked up.

Dean whispered something to Ashlynn, and she let out a shrill giggle.

I took that as a good sign.

Rosalynn, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Congratulations Ella, and welcome to the team," she said.

I mumbled something in no recognizable language, following Piper as she blabbered on about the Slytherin team statistics, before realizing she was still needed for the Keeper tryouts.

I returned to my seat, feeling the shock and the adrenaline leftover from the miracle that I, Ella Smith, had actually won something. My thoughts were that it was a combination of sheer luck that no one really wanted the spot, or else I would have surly had my butt whooped from here to China.

Tonks was taking deep breaths under the watchful eye of Alison. Tonks looked like she was being chased by Death Eaters, so focused on running for her life breathing just didn't make the list of To Do's, and Alison looked ready to say "Fine! Don't breath! Die of emotional overload!"

I put my hand on Tonks's shoulder. "You're tons better than me," I encouraged. "The spot is as good as yours."

"Thanks," she mumbled dryly.

"But you're going to lose it if you sit on your fat butt instead of actually doing something!" added Alison.

"You can't make me!" spat Tonks, glaring at us.

Alison and I looked at each other and started to tickle her.

"Still… won't… go!' said Tonks through her giggles.

Alison held out Tonks's MP3 player, and dangled it over her full pop.

"Try me, Nymphie."

I snorted.

"You wouldn't…,"

"She will," I said, receiving a 'You're not helping' look, for my efforts.

"Last call for Keepers!" yelled Rosalynn.

"You know," I said on a whim, "If you don't get out there, the spot could go to Tanya-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

As soon as Tonks had gone, Alison turned to me.

"You did a really great job Ella," said Alison, as if to make up for a lost point, "Even if _she _was too caught up in herself to admit it."

"Thanks?" I replied, not sure what she meant by the second half of her comment.

There were four people trying out for Keeper, including Tonks. A First Year girl, who was shaking so bad, I was pretty sure she was going to fall over, a boy with long black hair and blue eyes who looked about seventeen who looked very at home,and Tanya Wilks, who looked like something crawled up her nose and died.

The remainder of the Gryffindor team was joking around, acting like the Geiko Gecko on crack.

"Alright!" shouted Rosalynn, interrupting their fun, "Keepers! You will show us your skills in action as each of our Chasers, myself, Piper Heartwig, and Drew McGonagall, will attempt to get a goal past you. You will attempt to save all six goals. Save any less than four out of six, and I won't even consider you. Hopefully, you lot aren't as pitiful as last year's bunch. We'll start with Megan Warner."

The timid First Year girl clung to her beat up school broom. She looked like one good gust of wind would blow her over. She even looked a little green.

Alison and I exchanged a glance.

They took to the air, Piper holding the Quaffle. I was impressed by the power behind the fiery red-head's shot, even though I had seen her throw many times before. One, two, three, four, five misses, each accompanied by a nervous apology from Megan.

"I'll get this one!" she squeaked, looking greener than ever as Quaffle number five flew right past her, and into the goal.

Piper smiled sympathetically.

Quaffle number six didn't even make it out of Piper's hands.

However, a considerable amount of vomit made its way out of Megan's mouth, and into a trash can.

"Gross," said Rosalynn, wincing. "Would someone please take her to the nurse?"

Tanya was up next. Piper snatched the Quaffle from a very stunned Drew, and chucked it at Tanya with absolutely no warning.

"Hey!" screeched Tanya, "that wasn't fair! You didn't warn me!"

"Lesson one," snarled Piper, "Constant vigilance."

"PIPER!" yelled Rosalynn.

"Sorry Captain!"

"You better be!" Rosalynn shouted back to her.

Tanya looked smug after that.

Piper glared at her and chucked the Quaffle at her with all her might.

"I wouldn't want to meet _her _in a dark alley," said Alison.

"I guess you know what they say about red-heads," I added.

"Tanya's chances are, like, zero," commented Alison.

"I know."

Tanya ended up saving three out of the six, just enough to leave her out of the running, and storming off the field. Piper looked like she had just won the lottery.

"So I guess it's between Tonks and that guy," I noted.

"Emotionally Unstable is next," muttered Alison.

"What?"

"Tonks is up," she corrected.

Tonks took several deep breaths, before taking off.

Then, something weird happened. Tonks seemed to be staring at something with the look of a dumbfounded girl, who caught sight of her favorite male celebrity crush.

On the other side of the field, in the Hufflepuff section, sat someone who was clearly not supposed to be there.

It was Dillyn, the guy Tonks bumped into on her first day.

And then, Tonks seemed to forget that she was on a broom, and flew straight into the goal post.

"Tonks!" I yelled, getting up from my seat, my voice filled with worry.

But Dillyn was faster, catching both her and her broom before she hit the ground.

"Tonks!" I shouted as I reached her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine…," she said, not looking at me.

"DILLYN MCNAB!" yelled Rosalynn, "THIS IS A PRIVATE GRYFFINDOR TRY OUT! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY PITCH!"

"Dude!" he looked at her scornfully at her, "I just came to watch my friend Jackson tryout! Chill out, it's no big deal!"

"GET OUT!" she screamed, "YOU'RE STEALING GRYFFINDOR SECRETS! OUT! OUT! _OUT_!"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you outside Jackson, Taylor."

"Bye…," I swear I saw some drool coming out of Tonks's mouth.

Major eye rolling.

Anyway, I returned to my seat to find Alison still sitting there, sipping her pop, glaring at no one in particular.

"You ok Alison?" I asked.

"Mmph."

"No, seriously," I insisted.

"Mmph."

"Alison…? Why didn't you go and see if Tonks was ok?" I asked.

"She can take care of herself," replied Alison. "You need to stop babying her."

"Umm…," I replied. "Ok then."

I returned my attention to Tonks. She took deep breathes, her eyes focused and determined to show Dillyn what she could do. I noticed him hiding behind the trash can.

She saved one, two, three, four, _five_ goals.

I let out a cheer as Piper prepared for number six. "YOU CAN DO IT TONKS!"

Piper threw. The Quaffle rocketed towards Tonks at lightning speed. She dove- and- _yes! _It was a save.

"YES!" I yelled.

Tonks looked in my direction hesitantly, nodded and looked away.

Jackson was up next. After cracking his neck, he took to the air, carrying this relaxed nature with him.

Piper threw, and he saved one, two, three, four, _five. _

Oh crap.

Suddenly, this annoying little voice in the back of my head reminded me not to lose it, or I could mess something up.

Tonks would never forgive me if I cheated for her, whether it was intentional, or not.

Then again…

Oh… it would be unfair…

Gah… stupid internal voices won't shut up!

Not that it mattered.

Piper threw number six, and Jackson completely missed it.

How ironic.

I swear, I didn't do anything!

Or at least, I hope I didn't…

------

Tonks and I were in very happy moods for the rest of the day. Having both earned a spot on the team; we were both on our happy little clouds.

"Did you see that last shot, Ella?" said Tonks happily, as we sat down for dinner."I thought for sure I was going to miss it! But I just was so frikkin determined I didn't! This is going to be awesome!"

"I know!" I added, "Can you believe we're actually going to play Quidditch for Gryffindor?"

"If you two told me that a month ago I would have thought you were on something," commented Alison.

"I don't get it," said Lydia, confused. "On what?"

We burst out laughing.

"Have Drew explain it to you," snickered Alison.

"I don't get it either," said Drew, as he sat down, "Great tryout by the way, Ella. You did great."

I turned bright red, "Thamanks!" I stuttered through a mouth full of food.

"Ella, in today's world we chew with our mouths' closed," said Tonks in the tone one would use in talking to a kindergartner.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

Alison turned her back to Drew, and made kissy faces. I kicked her under the table and Tonks snickered.

"Hey, Taylor," said a voice I had now come to recognize.

Pumpkin juice came out Tonks's nose. "Dillyn!" she exclaimed, "What's up?"

"What did you just call her?" asked Alison.

"Taylor," said Dillyn, confused, "That's her _name."_

"She insists on being called Tonks," I informed him.

"No one is allowed to call her Taylor," said Alison hyperactively, "It's next to suicidal!" she got a sort of devious look on her face.

Oh no. Please tell me she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do!

Tonks glared at Alison as if to say "try me."

But, Alison being Alison plunged right on ahead into the dangerous waters, ignoring the sign that said "RAPIDS AHEAD!"

"So, Taylor, good jo-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence. Almost too fast for my contact-dependant eyes to catch, Alison was in the nearest garbage can, her legs dangling out one end.

"I told you not to call me that!" snapped Tonks.

"Fine…," Alison moaned, clearly not pleased with the outcome of her little miss-adventure.

I tried really hard not to laugh, to not much success.

"Shut up, Ella!" said Alison in a groan.

"Nothing much," he answered, pretending not to have noticed Tonks's little woops, "I heard you played a pretty mean Guitar, and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining my band."

"I don't do backup," she said, narrowing her eyes, but failing to hide her smile.

"I wouldn't want you to play backup," he replied, "We practice every Wednesday, you free?"

"Ye-" she started to say, "I- umm, I mean let me check my schedule-"

"She's free," interrupted Alison.

Some things never change.

**Hope everyone liked it! As for Ella being seeker, I hope no one saw that as too corny and typical of OC stories, believe me, Ella has some nasty shocks in store for her. **

**~Patronus**


	17. Chapter 16: Ode to Drama: You Suck

**Well, this was much closer to the publishing date than planned. I hope you enjoy, though be warned, this chapter isn't as funny as some of the others, but I promise chapter seventeen is better.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.**

**Special thanks to the real Crystal.**

**Chapter 16: Ode to Drama: You Suck**

And then just like that there was only a week until my first Quidditch game.

I had spent the last two weeks practicing like a maniac, studying the numerous Spells that didn't learn themselves, and balancing Tonks' ever-worsening attitude.

Wizard life has fallen into a sort of pattern for me. It was almost normal, if you could really even call it that. The faces had become familiar to me, and the shock of being famous had even worn off, ever-so-slightly. It even came in handy, because my fellow Gryffindors were always willing to help me out on my feeble magic skills; helping Alison and I memorize incantations, and work out the kinks in those stupid wand movements that often got me into more trouble than they were worth.

Like, for instance, the time I set Piper's hair on fire.

Magic, for me, was just flat out _not_ easy. Which really sucks, because you'd think that being "the Chosen One," and all that crap, would mean I'd get some sort of special talent for the stuff.

My friends, Crystal in particular, were learning to control their powers at alarming rates. Only Tonks, Kali, and I in particular seemed to be having any trouble keeping magic from bursting out of us spontaneously.

But _no _the whole being "special" thing apparently just doesn't apply to _me_. I personally wanted to call whoever was in charge of handing out magical powers and rant on for two hours about the proper rules of Fantasy books.

Now, remember how I said that I had sort of gotten used to people fawning over me? In a lot of areas, it was kinda nice to be noticed, and well liked. I mean, I've never been popular, and it's nice to have people lining up to be my friend. People respect me, and listened to what I had to say. Like, during lunch one day I suggested to a random Prefect (that happened to sit next to me at breakfast) that the school should have more After School Programs dedicated to the arts, instead of just Quidditch and magic related clubs. My idea was actually taken seriously, and was run by McGonagall, who thought it was a great idea. Or, when I forgot my essay on Switching Spells by my computer, about six different people offered me theirs.

The worst part being, that everyone who doesn't love me absolutely hates me. It's like they're always watching me, waiting for me to mess up so they could rub it in my face. The Slytherins in particular, fell into the "Hate Me" category, though thankfully, I have Zoe to warn me if someone in her house was planning a particularly awful prank (they seem to like to brag).

People also expect me to be all powerful, or something. At first, I had trouble getting help. Everyone expected the girl who had defeated Voldemort to know how to do really tough magic. Though, I told everyone what really happened or most of it anyways, I still heard wild rumors going around. One claimed that I was really part vampire, another that I had fought a vicious wandless duel, and still another that Voldemort had raised me as some sort of apprentice, and I had evil powers greater than even him (yeah, then explain how I can't even manage Wingardium Leviosia).

Some of the Slytherin guys, in particular, were very interested in that one, and even asked me for tips. I told them to close their eyes and count to fifty; then I ran like heck.

Some of the Slytherins had even challenged me to duels, Armand Black being among the first. Thankfully, I had Drew to play Knight in Shining armor for me. If you laugh, I won't rest until I find out how to preform the curse of boogies and use it on you.

The worst of all the affects however, were actually among my own friends. I suddenly felt distant from them. Tonks in particular, who had taken to monitoring my behavior like a warden, and always seemed to want to yell at me for something. No matter how many times I've tried to rationalize with her and assure her that I'm not a glory wanting loser, I had a feeling she wasn't listening.

She was very defensive; one little comment, and suddenly she was sobbing and yelling. It would take hours to get her to calm down. It was awful. I had absolutely no help what-so-ever from Alison, who hadn't really had a conversation with Tonks that didn't involve the words "shut the frick up", or "pass the butter". She was always glaring at her for something.

I was totally lost for what to do. Tonks had never really been mad at _me_ before, other than a little scrap here and there about dance hours, or something. I was used to my role as peacekeeper, trying to help Tonks see things in a non-violent way. I would usually heed whatever warning given and she the same and all would be well.

As for the person mad at Tonks, the job of convincing them to back down and see Tonks' side of things, and help them present their conflict in a way Tonks wouldn't get mad at them, usually fell to me and/or Crystal.

I guess I really didn't know how to get Tonks to see things my way, and I couldn't really understand why she was mad in the first place. Seriously though, is she right?

I mean, I kinda like being thought of as a non-freak. I mean, I usually wear my hair in a bun or a high pony tail, instead of say straightening it and throwing it in to a thousand different hair styles, like say, Tonks and the rest of the fashionably literate people, but I noticed people wearing their hair like mine.

Weird.

But, as they say, imitation is the greatest-and-creepiest-form of flattery.

Anyway, on to my other friends. Zoe had become bitterer than ever, often spending time in detention from crashing Slytherin parties, by "accidentally" tripping the fire sensors, or 'accidentally' having dead things show up in her roommate's drawers.

On the other hand, things seemed to have taken a happier, less public, turn for Crystal. I usually I saw her in class or at meals, and whenever I did, she was always either thinking very hard, or couldn't stop smiling. Whenever one of us would ask, she would make up some sort of excuse, rapidly change the subject, or suddenly have to go to the bathroom.

Everyone had their own theory, the most due to the fact that Sam and Tonks had seen her around the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain quite frequently, and, as you may have guessed, teased her mercilessly about it. You know, all 'when's the wedding?' and crap like that. Plus Sam gave her flirting advice, to which she rolled her eyes.

When I made the mistake of mentioning this to Rosalynn, I got a two hour rant about the rumors surrounding Ravenclaw's new Super Seeker, which made me hack down on my own ok-ish skills more, and more by the second.

Kali was another matter entirely. She was always quiet, and I mean, not just her normal quiet, but really, really quiet. She never said anything that wasn't absolutely vital. Whenever I asked her what was wrong, she just shrugged and looked away. I was really getting worried.

As for Sam and Cassy, I hardly speak to them anymore, unless we were all hanging out as a group. They have both made friends with a pair of Hufflepuff twins names Jessie and Amanda, who it turns out, have parents who work with mine.

Life is like Tonks' bedroom; it can never stay the same for very long.

----------

"Crap!" I announced, suddenly. My friends, who included the usual gang, minus Crystal, plus piper and Lydia, sat at Isabel's Tropical Smoothies, killing time before Quidditch. I reached into my pocket for my IPod, to show Lydia my new favorite song (Love Story by Taylor Swift) only to discover it wasn't there. "I must have left in Neferet's class!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. Kali clapped me on the shoulder, wearing a 'I saw that one coming' look.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached," said Alison.

"Shut up!" I replied. "I'll be right back."

I left the shop, and embraced the fifty degree March weather that happily greeted me. It was rather warm for early spring, and the battered, dirty remains of winter's last struggle was currently being washed away by a light rain falling from the murky gray sky. I was wearing my favorite pair of sweats underneath my school robes. I put my hood up and grabbed my broom, flying off to the school, grimacing slightly at the thought of going through Rosalynn Induced Hell in this weather.

I relaxed slightly, and enjoyed the flight, leaving my stress on the ground.

-----

I had a job getting through the usual Air Port Security garbage, my sarcasm earning me extra jabs with the stinkin' sensors. I rolled my eyes as I passed through the doors. I raced through the deserted halls in my damp clothes and wet shoes, praying that I wouldn't slip. But, none the less, my prayers were in vain, and I tripped just short of Nefert's room.

I hit the ground with a _crash_, causing Nefert to come out of her room, the usual scowl on her face, which softened slightly when she saw me.

I found it very hard to believe that this little Charms teacher was head of Slytherin. Not to mention, the fact that I had seen her at a Death Eater meeting.

"You should be more careful," she scowled. "Rampaging through the halls like that! Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said, as I stood up. "You wouldn't happen to have my IPod, would you? I think left it in your classroom."

She scowled again. "You mean that Muggle device you listen to during lectures?"

I had to hold back a smile. My friends and I had gotten away with IPods in class, simply because the school has nothing against it in the rules. I just love the Wizarding World's lack of understanding of Muggle teenagers.

"That's the one!" I replied cheerfully

"Here," she said gruffly, handing it to me. "And don't let me catch you listening to it in my class again, or next time, I might just keep it."

"But the school has no rule-,"

"-against it," she finished. "I know, but rules can be changed. You better get moving, Miss Smith. I believe you have a game to practice for." She turned to walk away, but stopped. "And do remember to _walk._"

"Bye, Professor Nefert," I replied, as I walked away.

I looked at the clock on the wall, as I reached the end of the Charms Corridor. _Crap! _I thought.

I had only ten minutes to get to the pitch, or Rosalynn would squashh me like that Pepsi can at lunch.

I ignored Nefert's warning, and started running, my robe reaching out behind me like a superhero's cape. Pity, they couldn't have thrown in the super speed. I continued in this manner, until I ran head first into something.

Road block, thy name is Dillyn.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, as I stood up.

"Hey, you're Taylor's friend right?" he asked, an idea clearly forming in his mind.

I had to hold back a smile. When Tonks and I where on good terms she couldn't stop talking about him. As annoying as it was sometimes, I was glad she had found someone she really liked. Plus, it looked like Dillyn might just return her affection…

"Yeah, we've been friends since sixth grade."

And then he was off, asking me one question after another. What does Taylor like to do on weekends? Does Taylor like Chocolate? Does Taylor like cats or dogs better? The list went on, and on.

I tried to explain that I was now very late for Quidditch practice, but with no prevail. He continued to interrogate me.

"Dillyn," I said, one last time, "I really have to go; Rosalynn's gonna kill me."

"Just one more!" he pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "Bring it on."

"What kind of flower does Taylor prefer?" he asked.

"Red roses-" I answered automatically, but was cut off.

"Umm…," gulped Dillyn. "I… uhh… bye…" He raced off.

Speak of the devil. Tonks raced toward us, clearly not in a happy mood. She looked ready to kill someone, and sadly, I think that someone was me.

Gulp. Where's a Death Eater when you need one?

"Ella!" she yelled. "What are you doing here? Quidditch started thirty minutes ago! Your frikkin' late! And what do I find you doing? Flirting with _Dillyn_! You can have any boy in the frikkin' place, and you pick the one _I _like? I can't believe you! I thought you where my friend! How can you do this to me? And the team! We're going to lose to Slytherin without you! Is that really what you want?"

"Tonks, listen, I-," I tried to explain, but she refused to hear me, a useless conscience.

"Shut up, Ella!" she screamed. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Tonks! I don't like him! He was asking me about y-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"I was just-"

"SHUT THE FRICK UP! I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE! YOU'RE FAMOUS NOW, AND YOU DON'T NEED ME! I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER!"

She stormed out, leaving me standing there, confused and lonely.

My best friend, the person I could always count on to listen to my problems, won't even give me the time of day. Why? What did I _do?_ She won't even listen to me!

I raced after her, not knowing what else to do.

----

When I arrived at the pitch, I found that practice had pretty much come to a halt, since Tonks had not returned at all. Piper was also missing in action, considering Rosalynn had sent her out to find Tonks, and threatened to turn her into a flowering shrub, if she didn't come back in ten minutes with Tonks. Tim Adal and Dean Heartwig, sat talking to Drew on the benches, and Rosalynn was pacing angrily, muttering cuss words, and strategies under her breath. So, as you can guess, she didn't exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon when I arrived.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screeched. "SLYTHERIN AREN'T JUST GOING TO CONJUR A WHITE FLAG FROM THEIR WANDS, AND SURRENDER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Drew sent me a questioning look from across the field.

"I forgot my IPod in Nefert's room," I explained, flinching slightly at the look in Rosalynn's eyes. The phrase "if looks could kill…" came to mind. "So I went back to get it, got ambushed by Dillyn McNab, who started asking me all these questions about Tonks, who then turned up and started yelling at me."

"I am _so _gonna murder him! He's stealing our secrets!" She raced off without another word, forgetting that Hufflepuff were already out of the running.

"Rose-!" I yelled after her, but she turned a deaf ear to me.

"Why is it that no one is listening to me today?" I asked no one in particular.

--------

Later that evening, after Crystal and Zoe had gotten Tonks to calm down, to the point where she would at least talk to me in a civilized manner, everyone chowed down on an excellent dinner. The only downside, was that Alison and Tonks flat out refused to talk to one another, no matter what I did or said. It can make one feel quite powerless. Ha! I'm the Girl Who Lived, and I can't even get two of my closest friends to talk to each other! Smooth, Ella!

I don't know what to do anymore. Tonks had completely shut me out, and I don't even know why! Normally, she would at least tell me what was wrong! Now, nada.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic…

Tonks sat idly playing with her food, not eating much of anything, as I tried and failed to engage in conversation with her. I eventually just gave up, and turned to Alison, who made bitter remarks aimed at Tonks, which wasn't a ton better. I wondered if I might just prefer the silence. At least it doesn't cause Tonks to throw food.

Eventually, I just gave up all together, and turned to Drew.

On second thought…

Gah! Emotional teenage hormone overload!

"So, what's with your friends today?" he asked, as I sat down next to him. "That _is_ what's bugging you right?"

"So, you've heard then?" I said bitterly.

"That you and Tonks had some sort of argument? I think they may not have heard her yell in _China._"

I laughed.

"Yeah, she's calmed down a bit, but I still can't really get her to talk to me. I don't know what I did." I tried to catch her eye, but she just looked away, and started talking to Piper.

"I don't think anyone knows what goes on in that girl's head," he agreed.

"Yeah…"

"So, how's that dog of yours?" he asked, changing the subject. "He was rampaging through my yard yesterday, and scared the crap out of Lydia's cat."

"He's fine, but still the neighborhood escape artist," I answered.

And just like that, we went off talking. I tried my best not to say anything stupid (again), or break anything (again), but I still failed to notice that dinner was over, until that is, Alison decided to interrupt my chat fest, Sam and Zoe in tow.

"Come on, El, you can play Juliet later." Her eyes sparkled, glancing from me to Drew, and back. "Or are you not done planning the wedding yet?"

"ALISON!" I yelled after her.

----

"So!" pestered Sam. Everyone minus Crystal who had somehow disappeared again, was gathered outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room talking, or for a better term, interrogating me about Drew, "you and Drew, huh?"

"YES!" exclaimed Zoe. "That means I can use my chainsaw on Margo right?!"

"Be my guest, but you already have enough detentions from the time you put a dead rat in her sock drawer," I replied.

"Screw it. She deserved it!" retorted Zoe.

"I have to agree with Zoe on that one, Ella," said Alison. "In the words of my favorite red-head, she is one hateful hag from hell."

"Ditto on that," said Sam.

I turned to Tonks, figuring she was going to make some sort of comment, but, she just stared at me, her little cloud of dreariness still raining down on her.

"Come on, Tonks!" I pleaded, "Aren't you gonna give me flirting advice, or something? Lord knows I need it!"

"Why are you even asking? You're the Girl Who Lived, you can have any guy you frikkin' want," she said solemnly.

She stormed out without another word.

"Tonks!" I pleaded.

"She's not worth it, Ella," said Alison, glaring in the direction of Tonks' retreating form.

"Besides," added Zoe, "she'll get over it. She's just jealous that the guy she likes was talking to you, not comforting her own little gray cloud of dreariness."

"And in case anyone cares," said Tonks, who had just appeared through the doorway to the common room, "I'm performing with Dillyn's band tomorrow, be there."

She stormed off again.

"See," said Kali quietly, "just show up, and she'll realize how stupid she's being."

"I hope you're right, Kali," I answered sadly.

-----

The following day, with six days, four hours, and ten minutes remaining until the match against Slytherin, not that I'm counting; Quidditch practice was an absolute disaster. Like a train wreck over the Atlantic Ocean, in a Hurricane disaster, complete with an explosion worthy of Mythbusters.

First off, to make up for the lost time yesterday, Rosalynn ran us four hours overtime. In the rain, the mud and the cold, barking orders like a Drill Sergeant the whole frikkin' time. Not to mention, I still had an essay from Nefert's class, a chapter to read on cursed objects, and the semester exam prep-packet, thingy to do for my tutoring sessions with McGonagall.

And then there was the matter of a certain cloud or dreariness named Taylor Tonks, who's wrath, it turned out, was a force to be reckoned with.

As for my personal performance during Rosalynn-Induced-Hell, it was quite lacking, due to the fact that I was very off focus, that thanks to my desire to find out just what in the world was bothering Tonks so much, that she would fight with me.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, as I crashed right into Piper, who glared as she righted herself.

"Watch where you're going, Smith!" dictated Rosalynn. "Run that drill again!"

Everyone tried their best to suppress their groans. "No complaining! Again!" she snapped.

Finally, after what seemed like light-years, Rosalynn finally called an end to practice.

"Good work, team!" she called after our retreating, soaking, muddy, and let's not forget, sore, forms. "Same time tomorrow."

Her only reply, was six groans.

"That attitude is not gonna beat Slytherin," she scorned. "Ella, can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," I replied, feeling slightly nervous.

"Look," sighed Rosalynn. "You have talent, but you're really off form today. I think you only caught the Snitch, what, twice? I don't know what's bugging you, but you need to forget about it. If this continues, I'm going to have to replace you. We can't afford a weak Seeker. If we lose this match, my dignity- no, our whole house's dignity- is down the toilet, and because your Seeker, a great amount of that responsibility is on your shoulders. Are we clear?"

I nodded.

"Good," she said, smiling in a sort of comforting way. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep, you look like you need it. That, and some caffeine couldn't hurt. Go get changed. I'll see you at dinner."

I sighed, and walked off the field to get changed. A nice warm shower sounded like Heaven.

----

But, of course, I was already late for Tonks' concert thing, and something told me she wouldn't be too forgiving if I missed it. So, I dressed in a hurry, regretting not being able to drown myself in the hot, relaxing shower.

Life just flat out sucks, today.

I was the last one out of the locker room, save for Rosalynn, who my best guess, was still on the field, pacing, and working out game strategies. I felt slightly less depressed as I left, and even caught myself humming a happy tune.

But, of course that just couldn't last. A suit of armor decided to stick it's foot out, causing me to trip like Tonks on Ice, landing with a _smack_ outside of a classroom.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," said a voice I identified as one of my favorite heroines: Hermoine Granger, the British accent I now found common ringing in my ears.

I suddenly became quite excited, wondering if she would possibly mind if I asked for her autograph. Wait 'till I tell Tonks!

"Ah, the new Mrs. Weasley," replied McGonagall. "And sources have told me that you have had a recent addition to your family? How is Rose?"

Sweet! Ron and Hermoine ended up together after all! Haha!

"Wonderful, she's getting bigger every day," said Hermoine fondly. "Ronald says she looks like me, but I think she looks more like him, she's got the Weasley hair."

I snuck up to the door, deciding to eavesdrop and get a better look. It's not every day you get to meet your favorite book character. Well, sort of, anyway.

Hermoine looked like I thought she would, but she looked to be about twenty five, and she looked to be slightly stressed out. McGonagall looked like she was about to receive grave news.

"I'm assuming that you didn't come here just to give me updates on your home life, Hermoine," said McGonagall sternly.

Hermoine sighed. "You're right, as usual, Professor. I have news from Washington."

"This cannot be good," sighed McGonagall.

"The worst, I'm afraid," said Hermoine, her voice grave. "Severus has confirmed, Bellatrix has determined that the girl is crucial to her operation. She's tried using others, as you already know, but we have confirmed that she has decided to target Eleanor Smith."

I had to cover my mouth to stifle my gasp of pure shock and horror. Why can't they just leave me alone?

McGonagall sighed. "I had a feeling, it would come to this, eventually."

"I know, Professor," said Hermoine. "I assigned a good force to guard her house, they might also try to target her family, and Backwoods alley is under constant surveillance. You also might want to call her bodyguard back from his mission."

"Thank you, I will," replied McGongall.

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Hermoine.

"No," answered McGongall, her voice firm. "I don't want to worry her. Also. she might go looking for trouble. Don't look at me like that, I remember how you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom were during your _own_ school days, though the time and place has changed, that statement remains to be true."

Hermoine sighed again. "I miss Neville. He was very brave, but Voldemort was ready." Her voice was filled with sorrow.

"He will always be remembered," added McGonagall.

No one spoke for several moments, the grief hanging heavily over both Order members like the morning fog.

"I suppose I should be going, I assume you have work to do, Professor," said Hermoine, breaking the silence.

I hid behind a suit of armor, not wanting to be caught, but my efforts were in vain.

Hermoine exited the room briskly, her eyes scanning the hall. She smiled, as she noticed my foot sticking out from behind the suit of armor.

"Found you, Miss Smith," she chuckled.

I slowly creped out of my hiding place to face her.

"You're not going to tell McGonagall, are ya?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not," she replied. "You have a right to know; you're not a child anymore. I'm Hermoine Weasley, by the way." She extended her hand, and I shook it.

"I know," I said, feeling a sort of excitement seep through me, muffled slightly by the news of several psyopaths being after me, "You ever heard of the Harry Potter series?"

She chuckled, "Quite accurate, those books are. Sadly, not many of my fellows have taken the time to read them. Did you know that J. wrote them for her cousin, who went to Hogwarts, before she was forced to flee, that is. I knew her myself."

"You were always my favorite character," I added.

"Thank you!" she replied, flattered.

"Any other top secret information I should know?" I asked.

"None that I can share with you, I'm afraid," she answered. "If you're anything like I was during my own school days, you'll find it, though."

I glanced at the clock behind her. My face fell at what I saw.

I had forgotten Tonks' performance.

Crap.

----

I bid a hasty good-bye to Hermoine, trying not to knock anything over on my way out. Without looking back, I raced up one flight of stairs after another, not in the mood to deal with the annoying elevator, which had taken to dropping me off at floors miles away from where I needed to be, like, for instance, the basement, when I was supposed to be in Charms.

Dillyn's band, Punk Antidote preformed in an area of the school on the very top floor, called the Sky Gardens, which was kind of like a student lounge, except with a stage. The room was completely made of glass, leaving an excellent view of the grounds below. Normally, the room was a peaceful place, open to all students, and it was sometimes used for Astrology classes.

As I neared the doorway (still running as fast as my body could possibly would allow me, which really wasn't that fast), I could hear cheering, which I took as a good sign. Maybe, if Tonks did enough encores, she wouldn't notice my late appearance.

I pushed back the door, and scanned for my friends. I found them near the front, sitting at one of the wicker tables directly in front of the stage, with Piper, Lydia, the twins, and a Ravenclaw girl I didn't recognize. There was one empty seat, clearly for me.

I sat down quietly as Tonks and the band were taking their bows. She appeared to be the only girl on stage. Dillyn was up front, with his guitar Tonks to his left on main guitar, another Hufflepuff guy I didn't recognize on drums, and Jackson, from the Keeper tryouts, on keyboard. The crowd seemed to like them; the majority of the people were standing up.

"Where were you, Ella?" asked Sam, her voice scornful. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I know!" I replied, hoping no one was mad at me. "Rosalynn kept me after, and then I ran into McGonagall, and Hermoine Granger. You won't believe-"

"Sshh!" said Kali.

"Come on," said Cassy, rolling her eyes. "It's technically a rock concert. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOUD!"

"Thanks for coming!" said Dillyn. "We'll be here every Thursday! And now for the next act- ok so there is no next act. Good night everybody!"

The crowd began to disperse. Tonks, who was still holding her Guitar, waved good-bye to the band, still smiling. Then, she turned to us…

And someone must have stabbed her happy balloon with a needle. Her face turned to anger as she laid eyes on me.

RUN! HIDE! NOW!

Of course, my body didn't obey my commands. Instead, I let out a feble, "Hey, Tonks! Good show!"

"Where were you?" she asked, in a snarl that could have given Voldemort a run for his money.

"Rosalynn kept me after," I began, trying not to sound stupid, stutter, or break anything (again). "I was off form; she wanted to let me know that wasn't expectable."

"Well," snapped Tonks, cutting me off, "if you cared more about your commitments to the team, and to, oh I don't know _me_, you wouldn't be having this frikkin problem."

"Sorry!" I squeaked. "I also ran into McGonagall, and guess who she was talking to?"

"The Easter Bunny?" mocked Tonks.

Alison rolled her eyes, and then took to glaring daggers at Tonks.

Great. Now I _really_ need to run and hide.

"No," I said. "Hermoine Granger, or Weasley, whatever you want to call her."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Crystal. "What's she like?"

"Shut up, Crystal!" snapped Sam. "So you ditched me to eavesdrop again? Is that it?"

"No!" I defended, trying to remove my head from underneath the Chopping Block of Tonks. "They were talking about Bellatrix! She's-"

"SHUT THE FRICK UP, ELLA!" yelled Tonks.

"You shut up, Tonks!" snapped Zoe in my defense, before I could even open my mouth.

Ok, now what did I even _do _to Tonks? Stab her with a pencil or something? I don't remember ordering angry Tonks with my fries. Is there something wrong with good ol' coke?

"Yeah, you didn't even let Ella finish," spat Alison, looking like she was about to pounce.

"LIKE I EVEN NEED TO!" ranted Tonks, getting in my face.

I felt bewildered. What do I _do?_ Tonks has never been mad at me before, or at least not at this level.

"Tonks," said Crystal, "let Ella finish, please."

I smiled warily at Tonks.

"_Fine,"_ she snapped, I a slightly calmer voice, though she was still glaring at me.

"Well, Ella?" said Sam scornfully.

"I-I-," I began, suddenly feeling like I was the lone Indian in the British camp. "I heard her talking about me. She said that Bellatrix was after me." I took a deep breath, and then continued, "I just wish I knew why. I really want to find out more."

I thought I had made a valid point. I mean, a psychopath wants to kill me, and I supposed to just sit here and pull the whole smile-and-wave routine? If I'm going to be the Chosen One, I need to lose the whole damsel, or at least, girl, in distress thing.

Judging by the expression on Tonks's face, she didn't agree.

Ok, so that was the understatement of the year, by a landslide.

"I AM SO SICK OF THIS!" she shouted, her hands in the air. The few students who were left seemed to have multiplied, and they were all watching the scene unfolding. Well, it beats cable, I guess.

"Tonks!" I retorted. "What's with you?! What did I even _do?"_

"That's what I'd like to know," said Alison, who was still glaring furiously at Tonks.

"EASY!" yelled Tonks, "YOU DITCH ME FOR YOUR LITTLE HEROISM, TRY TO STEAL A GUY WHEN YOU CAN HAVE ANY FRIKKIN ONE, DO WE EVEN MATTER ANYMORE!?"

I couldn't believe her! Was she blind? Dillyn was asking me about _her. _

"AT LEAST ELLA ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT SOMEONE BESIDES HERSELF!" argued Alison, who was in Tonks' face, trying to look as tall as possible.

"Don't make me come down there," snarled Tonks.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SO BLINDED BY JEALOUSLY THAT I'M YELLING AT ELLA FOR NO REASON!" she screamed in retort.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! YOU'RE I'M JUST SICK OF HER PLAYING HERO!"

Alison's fists clenched. "WHY WOULD-!"

"SHUT UP, TONKS!" I yelled. I was taken aback by the force in my own voice.

As much as I didn't want it to be true, Alison was probably right. Tonks clearly _was_ off base. But what was I going to do? This was totally uncharted territory, and sadly, Tonks doesn't come with a manual.

"Look," I began, in a calmer voice, dipping my toes into the freezing pool of Tonks arguments, "Tonks, your overreacting, and you do that a lot. Remember that time at Crystal's Birthday party, when Zoe made that one comment, and you lost it? This is just like that!"

Not gonna lose it, not gonna lose it…

"NO IT'S NOT!" yelled Tonks, "AND BESIDES, ZOE JUST WANTED TO CAUSE TROUBLE. SHE KNEW SHE WAS WRONG!"

Not gonna lose it…

"I DID NOT!" yelled Zoe, deciding to join this mess.

Great! What's next? Cue the Death Eaters!

"DON'T YOU BRING ZOE INTO THIS!" I yelled, feeling my anger level rising off the charts, something abnormal for me.

_Really_ abnormal.

"YEAH!" yelled Alison in agreement.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" screamed Tonks, tears of anger in her eyes, "IT'S ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID GLORY!"

And I lost it.

"THIS IDOICY OF YOU HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! OR ALISON! OR DILLYN, OR ANY OTHER PERSON ON THIS PLANET! I ALWAYS TRIED TO FIX YOUR PROBLEMS IN THE PAST! I WAS _ALWAYS_ YOUR LITTLE SIDEKICK! FOR ONCE IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS AND YOU'RE MISREABLE LITTLE LIFE! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE PEOPLE WHO WANT YOU _DEAD_!"

Everyone was staring at me now, but I ignored them. Dillyn even joined the crowd, putting his hand on Tonks' shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"NO ONE EVEN TREATS ME THE SAME! MY PARENTS THINK I'M A DELIGIANT; YOU HATE ME FOR NO REASON! OH, AND BY THE WAY, I HAVE STALKERS, EVERYONE IS WATCHING ME TO SEE WHEN I MESS UP! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ALL GREAT, AND I'M NOT! I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MY MAGIC! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I DIDN'T _ASK_ FOR VOLDEMORT TO CHOOSE ME! IT JUST HAPPENED! DEAL WITH IT, AND GROW UP, I HAVE!"

And then there was silence. No one could believe what I had done, even me.

Oh no! I've created a monster!

I took several deep breathes, before getting the heck out of there.

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review! We're close to breaking one hundred!**

**~Patronus OUT!~**


	18. Chapter 17: Bad Dreams and Rubber Ducks

**Howdy evereyone. I actually had this chapter ready to go about a week ago, but I got really sick, which put a major wrench into the works. It wasn't one of those colds were I can just sit infront of the computer and hack my guts out into a cleanex peacefully, no, I had to run high fevers and be all dizzy and stuff do I could barely sit up with out throwing up.**

**Just tons of fun.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter full of nonsense and then we get back to the hard-core plot in eighteen. **

**Speical thanks to Cho.**

**Chapter 17: Bad Dreams and Rubber Ducks**

Today, yeah, not my day. Now, this is the part where I normally blither on about how miserable I am, and make jokes about it. At this particular moment in time however, I feel like simply wallowing in my misery, and my cowardice; deal with it.

I raced out of the sky gardens like my life depended on it, fighting tears the whole way. Feeling disgusted with myself for doing so in the process; I wanted to put as much distance between myself and the Soap Opera behind me as Ella-y possible.

I was totally confused. Tonks had just blown up at me for no reason! I can't get her to listen to me, which is totally out of the ordinary. It's like aiming for Hawaii, ending up in Greenland, and interrupting some poor Eskimo's Thanksgiving Dinner.

Also, normally, I don't lose it like that. Honestly, I was more upset with myself than anything, which was part of why I was running from my problems instead of facing them like any respectable hero. Gah! You know what? That hero stuff is just bull-crap! A very large pile of cow poop indeed!

I'm such a loser sometimes: I can't even pull off my usual 'ok' performance in Quidditch, remember to actually finish my homework, let alone avoid being murdered, deal with my friends, my parents, and Drew.

Ya' know, you don't just go to bed one night and wake up all brave and awesome the next morning! There's this thing; it's called _logic. _And yes, that does exist even in today's world!

Anyway, ranting aside, I felt pretty crappy. People were staring as I passed them in the hall on my way to wherever the heck I was going. I will have to get around to asking my subconscious exactly I _were _that is sometime soon, when it gets over the fact that I think Reeta Skeeter has snapped yet another horrible, and potentially black mail like picture of me.

Like, for instance, before I trip, and end up going down a staircase, knocking over Drew in the process.

"I'm so sorry!" I mumbled, trying to hide my face. I got on my feet quickly, not wanting Drew to see me in all my teenage girl freaky hormones.

"Its fine," he said, helping me up. "You ok?"

"Fine," I lied, trying not to break down crying like the softy I was.

"You seen Margo anywhere?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"No," I sniffed, trying to force a smile.

"She went off at me for some reason, all because I refused to go to Abercrombie and Witch, and watch her stare at purses that cost more than the new Firebolt with her. Not to mention watching her stare at herself in the mirrors, instead of working on homework for those stupid O.W.L.S. coming up, and going to a prayer service for my mother."

I wanted to say several things. At the top of the list being "she's so conceited and doesn't deserve you. In fact, she doesn't deserve a rabid donkey," but, instead, I just replied in a timid voice, "Wow, that sucks."

As for the subject of his mother, I wasn't sure what to say, seeing as how I saw her die. Oh yeah, "Hi Drew. You know, I really like you, oh and your mom died for me." Yeah, I'm sure _that_ will go over just peachy.

"I know," he replied. "And she doesn't even want to talk about it, or anything. She's changed so much."

"Yeah…," I mumbled. "It must be horrible. War changes people, or the people who are left anyway."

"You must know all about that, Oh-Famous-One," he joked. "I heard about Tonks, are you ok?"

"F-fine," I said, fighting tears. "I don't know what I did! She's not acting right- she won't listen to me!"

Oh god, I must sound like a whiny two-year-old. This has gotta be tops on the list of Sam's Flirting No-No's.

"Margo's the same way. She's just not thinking logically. I really hope she comes around. I mean, we used to be best friends."

Pity, I really hope it _doesn't_ work out.

"She really likes you," I said instead, looking at the floor- which by the way, is white marble, like the rest of this place.

"She has a funny way of showing it."

There was a slight silence.

"So, what happened? How did you guys go from friends to, well-," I stopped talking before I made a fool of myself. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's ok," he cut me off. "We met when we were really young. Her older brother was dating my sister, Megara, and we sorta bonded. Then, when we started school together; Megara died, and Margo's brother committed suicide. Her mom also left her and her muggle dad, and became a Death Eater. I just wanted to grieve in peace, but she suddenly became really clingy. I knew she had suffered a lot too, so I didn't do anything about it. Then, in about third year, she suddenly decided that she had a crush on me, and that we should go out. I didn't really know what to do, so I said yes. I really do care about her, but she's just so different from when we were friends."

"And you wish you had the friend she was then, now that history repeats itself?" I finished on the limb.

"Yeah," he agreed. We were silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "So, what are you going to do about Tonks?"

"I don't know," I replied, sighing, wishing for some sort of tricked-out-easy-button that would solve all my problems, "try and talk to her, I guess. You and Margo?"

"Same, I guess," Drew answered, without much feeling. His expression changed suddenly, like he had thought of something. "Say, you mentioned something about a lap-topper? What's that?"

I laughed; stupid Wizard. "A _laptop_ is a portable computer."

"A what?" he said confused. "A come-put-er?"

"I'll have to show you," I said, laughing.

And then we were off, talking about this and that, and the other thing. Turns out, we had a lot in common. We both played peacekeeper, love books, country music (which he had been exposed too by chance thanks to Lydia), and Italian food.

I was feeling a lot better by the time Tonks came storming by, completely ignoring me. Alison, Kali and Zoe were behind her, Zoe was smiling about something, for some odd reason, I didn't care to hear about. Alison scowled at Tonks' retreating form.

"Tonks!" I yelled. "Wait! Come back!"

She ignored me.

"She's not worth it, Ella," said Alison, her voice cracked with bitterness, "I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself back there. It's a start."

"Me too," added Kali.

"Bye, Ella," said Drew, sensing I needed to do this alone.

"Bye," I answered him, and then turned to Alison. "What are you talking about? I lost it! I should have stayed to get her to calm down."

"Ella," said Kali sternly. "You did the right thing, and you don't need her complaing. If she wants to talk, she will. There's nothing you can really do, so calm down about it, ok?"

"Kali's right," Alison agreed, her voice still holding anger. "You always try to solve everyone's problems for them. She's not worth your time. She can get over herself without your help. Relax, and start looking after yourself for a change. Heaven knows you should, take Voldemort for example. There's a very long list of people who would love to have you killed."

I sighed. "I feel like such a coward, and such a bad friend." They both opened their mouths to say something, but I cut them off. "Thanks for your help, but I really need to go home and get some sleep."

"Good idea," said Alison, sighing in defeat.

Zoe suddenly joined the conversation, shooting Alison and Kali an 'I-need-to-tell-you-something-you're-gonna-like' look. "How about we go to the mall tomorrow? The Muggle mall and we can look at books, and try on clothes we can't afford?"

The thought off a bookstore did cheer me up slightly.

"Maybe," I submitted half-heartedly. "Night, guys."

"Night!" they called back.

----

I was greeted upon my arrival home by my parent's faces, which were no less than confused scowls.

"Eleanor," said my father, not looking at me.

"Dad, I-"

"Save it," he snapped. "I'm concerned about your well being. Tell me the truth, not an excuse."

"I-I-I," I faltered, feeling very ashamed of myself.

"Good night then," he sighed, going back to his newspaper.

I stumbled into bed, feeling ashamed of my worthless, cowardly, hide. I was wondering what I was going to do about Tonks, not to mention that Quidditch was next Thursday. But, let's not get into my misery list.

------

_I drifted, and I dreamed. It was one of those dreams where I knew in the back of my head I was dreaming, but it felt really real, despite the fact that the world was slightly fuzzy (I dream in my vision without my contact lenses). _

_I was dreaming that I was walking along the halls of school, (my Muggle middle school), on the day the Death Eaters broke into my locker. I looked at my reflection through the glass of my old history classroom door; I didn't have a scar. _

_Forgetting that it was only a dream, I raced through the halls, happy as can be, until I realized that any second now, I would turn the corner and hear the Death Eater's talking about one of us (i.e., me) being the Chosen One. _

_I tried to run the other way, but my feet had other plans, taking me straight to the spot where I heard the Death Eaters._

_I braced myself for their arrival, my heart racing, my brain forgetting it was a dream. _

_I closed my eyes, and an all-too-familiar voice found my ears._

_I let out a sigh. It was only Tonks._

_Dressed in the same clothes as that day, she walked towards me happily. I suddenly remembered the fights, and raced towards her to apologize. My dream logic confused and disoriented as usual, so don't expect any intelligence out of me any time soon._

"_Tonks!" I called. "I'm sorry! Are you still mad?"_

_Suddenly, she was wearing her Wizards' robes, and she was _mad_. _

"_YOU'RE SUCH A HORRIBLE FRIEND! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT US! YOU DITCHED ME FOR A GUY! I HATE YOU!"_

"_I'm sorry!" I cried. "I don't even know what I did!"_

"_YOU ARE SO AWFUL! I-"_

_I took off running._

_Suddenly, I wasn't at my middle school anymore. I was running through the halls of Blue Water Academy. My parents appeared for some reason._

"_Mom! Dad!" I called. "I'm sorry, I-"_

"_YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO US! WE HATE YOU, AND YOUR MAGIC!" they yelled in unison._

_Suddenly, a new face joined the crowd of yelling people: Rosalynn, followed by the entire Quidditch team. "You're really off form Ella," she said. "I'm going to have to replace you with Margo. She and Drew are getting married by the way, are you going?"_

_I turned around to see Margo in a Wedding dress, on Drew's arm._

_Drew turned to me. He looked strangely evil. "Margo is so beautiful! She's perfect! I love her! Who are you again?"_

"_It's me! Ella, remember?!" I yelled._

"_Oh, that's right," cackled Margo. "The little child who liked my hubbie wubbie poo!" she pinched Drew's cheeks, and they kissed. "But he could never love you anyway! You're such a horrible person!" They made out._

"_AAHHH!" I screamed._

_McGonagall entered carrying a large leather book, Hermoine at her heels. _

"_BELLATRIX IS AFTER YOU!" they yelled. "NO ONE IS SAFE! YOU MUST SAVE US!"_

"_I can't!" I yelled back._

_McGonagall dropped the book, and the Sorting Hat feel out. It looked up at me before saying, "I don't know why I ever put you in Gryffindor; YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD! A COWARD! A COWARD I SAY!"_

"_NO!" _

"_I HATE YOU ELLA!" Tonks returned, followed by all my friends, each shouting their own message._

"_YOU LET HER WALK ALL OVER YOU!" yelled Alison, Kali, and Zoe. "STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!"_

"_SUPPORT YOU'RE FRIENDS!" yelled Sam and Cassy._

"_KEEP THE PEACE!" yelled Crystal, Lydia, and Piper._

"_A CORWARD! A CORWARD!" chanted the Sorting Hat._

"_SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled McGonagall and Hermoine._

"_YOU'RE LATE, SMITH!" boomed Nefert, "YOU BETTER GET AN 'A', OR YOU WILL FAIL!"_

"_OFF FORM!" shouted Rosalynn and the Quidditch team._

"_JUST A CHILD!" screamed Drew and Margo._

"_A FAILURE!" screamed my parents. "A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! EVIL MAGIC!"_

"_CORWARD! _COWARD!"

_I screamed. "NO!" STOP! I'M NOT A COWARD! I'M NOT A COWARD!"_

_I broke through the crowd, only to find myself standing face-to-face with Voldemort, his wand pointed at me, smiling._

"_I'm going to kill you, Eleanor," he whispered._

"_HAHAHA!" Bellatrix entered the scene with all the other Death Eaters from the movies. "WE'VE GOT HER NOW!"_

_Everyone from the Dream closed in on me, forming a tight circle around Voldemort and me. _

"_SAVE US ELLA!" yelled Hermoine and McGonagall._

"_A horrible friend!"_

"_KEEP THE PEACE!"_

"_DIE! DIE, DIE, ELLA!"_

"_NO!" I screamed. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_OFF FORM!"_

"_COWARD! ELLA IS A COWARD!"_

"_ELLA! ELLA! ELLA!" they all yelled._

"_Avada Kedavra!" whispered Voldemort, his whisper somehow audible amongst all the shouting._

"_NO!" _

"_ELLA! ELLA! ELLA!"_

_Ah, the Green Light._

----

"Ella, Ella, Ella!"

"NO! STOP! I'M NOT A COWARD!" I yelled.

"Wake up, Ella!" said the voice. "You're dreaming!"

I opened my eyes, finding myself in my bed, Alison leaning over me, chewing on a bagel.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty- or at least Sleeping," she said. "You were screaming bloody murder. It was kinda funny, but it started to give me a headache after a while, so I woke you up."

"Ugh, bad dream," I groaned, not feeling rested at all. Suddenly, my cloud of sleep left me as I came to the realization that Alison was in my house. I looked up at my uninvited house pest- err, guest, and asked, "Alison, what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Your boyfriend let me in," she said through a mouthful of bagel.

"WHAT!" I sat up suddenly, in shock.

"Haha!" she chuckled. "Knew that would wake you up."

"Alison…," I scolded.

"Oh, _fine. _Party pooper," she muttered. "Actually, I used magic, but I did have to knock out your dog to get to your fridge. He thought I was trying to rob you, not the brightest crayon in the box, that dog. Oh, by the way, I ate the last bagel; it was delicious."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That's my breakfast you're inhaling, Tyler."

I made a grab for the bagel, but she was too quick for me, and I missed.

"My, aren't we slow in the morning?" she taunted.

"Speaking of morning," I said, in a grouchy voice, "five more minutes." I flopped back down and rolled over, but alas, Alison is not one to be so easily appeased.

"Oh, no you don't, Smith," she said.

"Hey!" she dragged the covers off of me.

"Sucks to be you!" she huffed. She made a lunge for my feet next, dragging my whole body off the bed. Good God, that kid is _strong!_

"Hey!" I demanded. "What'jah do that for?"

"You were interfering with my plans for the morning," she answered, shrugging, but failing to hide her smile of victory over Ella-kind. "And your hibernation plans aren't involved."

"Really?" I huffed. "So then, why don't you enlighten me as to why you have decided to grace me with your presence on a Saturday morning, _uninvited_?" I put emphasis on the uninvited part.

"Simple," she stated, "we're busting you out!"

"We're?" I asked, wondering if I should be afraid.

"Yeah," she said, clearly unhappy I had interrupted her. "Zoe, Kali, and I. We're going to go to the Mall, and then you are going to teach Wizard boy how to act Muggle."

"_What?_" I exclaimed. "How did you know Drew wanted to know about Muggle stuff? We're you spying on me?"

"Uhh…" she mumbled, clearly beating around the bush, "is that a multiple choice question?"

"_Alison!"_ I snapped.

"Alright!" she said in playful defeat. "You caught me! Yes, I was spying on you!"

I folded my arms. "And my parents already hate me! You want to get me in any more trouble than I already am?"

"You could just tell them, ya know," she said, stating the obvious.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"So," said Alison, ready to get down to business, "get ready in five, and meet me outside." She threw some clothes at me.

"Hey!" I said, picking the clothes off my head. "Who said I was coming?"

"Drew will be very disappointed…," she said in a mocking baby voice.

"You're devious," I glared at her.

"Yep," she said dryly, though her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Thanks for the updated, Captain Obvious. Get a move on!"

With that, she left.

"ALISON!" I called after her, shaking my fist.

"Love ya', too!" she called back.

I sighed and got dressed.

---

When I was ready, I went downstairs, tip-toeing as to not wake my family (who rather confidentially loved Saturday Sleep like I loved books). I helped myself to a granola bar, as Alison had commandeered my last bagel. I put on a light jacket, smiling at the unusually warm weather that was too good to last.

I greeted Zoe, Alison, and Kali, who were standing in my drive way.

"Morning, Ella!" Kali called happily.

"Morning," I called back. "Drew show up yet?"

"Hey, guys!" said Drew from behind.

"Hey-" I started to say.

We turned around. There Drew stood, and we all had to cover our mouths to stifle our laughter at the sight he was.

Drew was wearing bright orange bell bottoms strait out of the 70's, a horrible green sweater vest, with a baggie sweater I'm pretty sure my Great-Grandfather owns, complete with platform shoes, and gaudy sunglasses. He was guaranteed to frighten every little kid within ten miles. Talk about fashionable inept.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to the comedic relief he had just brought upon us.

We lost it, laughing like hyenas we marched Drew back next door and up the stairs.

"Drew!" I said through my laughter. "Who dressed you?"

"Yeah!" said Zoe, "You look the revenge of the seventies! Some things should never come back, if you know what I mean."

He looked furious with himself, "I shouldn't have listened to Lydia! She said this is what all the cool Muggles wear!"

"And have you ever seen any of us in platform shoes?" said Kali logically.

"Well…," he replied, looking embarrassed. And rightfully so of course.

"Exactly," said Alison.

"You, my friend," added Zoe, "need some serious help."

---

It didn't take us very long to fly over to Zoe's and 'borrow' some of her brother's clothes for Drew to wear to the mall. All the way, he pestered me with Questions about Muggle things. I was currently attempting to explain iPods. One earphone was in his ear, and one in mine, my friends giggling and snickering about non-existent romance while we waited for Zoe's mom to find her some money that wasn't Gallons or Sickles.

"So, is this how you change songs?" he asked, turning the volume all the way up.

"DREW!" I pulled the earphone out of my poor, tormented ear and returned to volume to its normal level.

"Sorry!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I'm horrible with electronics!"

"No?" said Alison sarcastically, "Really?"

"How about I pick the song?" I said gently.

"Ok," he agreed.

---

We arrived at the mall via Broomstick, dismounting our brooms behind the dumpster to avoiding prying Muggle eyes. Though, a passing janitor still walked straight into the wall. Opps.

Walking into the tiny small town mall, in the slightly larger town of Port Huron, which was a single story and didn't really impress anyone, unless you had grown up in the Cavemen era (ok, so it might impress Dumbledore…) I noticed Drew's eyes light up. Talk about irony.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, pointing at a pop machine. "So, you just push the button and drinks come out! Let me try!"

People stared at us as Drew raced forward and started pressing buttons.

"My cousin," said Kali to the starers. "He's from a very small third world island country. He's new to this culture. Very tragic story."

"Drew!" I said, laughing. "It costs _money_! You have to _pay_ for it!"

I handed Drew a dollar, he watched in fascination as I selected a Coke and one fell out.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, examining the Coke. "So, does all Muggle food come from these magical boxes?"

I put my head in my hand and sighed, "You have a lot to learn. By the way, most people aren't fascinated at the sight of a pop machine. And, for the record, only some food can be bought out of a pop machine, like pop, for instance. And whatever happened to 'blending in?'"

"Oh," he replied, chuckling. "Strange, but ok. And I promise, I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

"You better be," threatened Zoe, who had come to stand beside me, "Or I might just do to you what I did to that Slytherin a-"

"Zoe…," I warned.

"Hey guys!" warned Alison. "Cloud of Dreariness, dead a head! Man the life boats!"

Now, that is a force that could bring down the Titanic. Tonks, followed by Sam and Cassy, entered through the other door.

I raced after them, seeing it as my opportunity to get some answers from Tonks.

"Ella," exclaimed Zoe, rolling her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Eleanor!" warned Alison. "Get your butt back here before I _drag_ it back here myself!"

I ignored them.

"Tonks!" I said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you! Can we just forget about it, and talk whatever problem you have out, like two civilized human beings?"

She ignored me, and instead went to the Taco Bell line.

I sighed, turning to Cassy and Sam. "Please tell me you guys aren't mad at me too?"

They both exchanged a glance.

"Oh no," I sighed.

Alison, Kali, and Zoe had gone up to Tonks, and were confronting her. Drew had become fascinated with the gumball machine.

"Well," said Cassy, "a little bit, yeah."

"You really do seem to care _way_ too much about the whole Hero thing," said Sam. "You're missing out on life because of it."

"We really don't want you to get hurt, or get us hurt," added Cassy.

They turned to walk away. "Guys!" I called after them, feeling rather ignored.

"And for the record, Ella!" snapped Tonks, "I am not interested in 'talking'. As a matter-o-fact I don't even want to look at you right now."

Zoe scratched her chin with her middle finger. "Same to you, talk about the face that _sank _a thousand ships."

"I don't even want to-" Tonks stopped talking suddenly, and turned to look in the direction of JCPenny's. "Dillyn? What are you _doing_ here? This is a Muggle Mall!"

Sure enough, there was Dillyn, dressed in a band tee-shirt, old jeans, and a worn leather jacket.

"Oh, hi ladies, Drew, oh wait I'm sorry, Ladies' includes Drew," said Dillyn in a friendly voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tonks, smiling at his comment.

He held up a bag from the music store. "Guitar pics."

Figures.

"Oh, and my cat, Muffins, ate my Rubber Ducky," he said a matter-of-factly "I have to pick up a new one."

Drew stopped messing with the gumball Machine, and walked over. "You have a rubber ducky?" he asked mockingly.

You're one to talk, Mr. I am Fascinated with the Magic Box.

"You have a cat named Muffins?" said Sam in disbelief.

"He also has a live duck named Quackers," said Jackson, who had just walked up behind Dillyn.

"And you have a male Rottweiler named Fee-Fee, so I wouldn't be talking," retorted Dillyn, "Besides, the duck is a noble and majestic bird that has graced our world with its presence since-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Jackson. "They don't need to know about your obsession with ducks. I personally think he was dropped on his head as a baby. Tell them what else you came here for, Ducky Boy."

"Oh," said Dillyn, clearly undaunted by the statement clearly meant to damage his 'sensitive rock star' ego. "Moose for my hair. I have to keep up my Rockstar image."

"Why would you want to put a moose in your hair?" asked Drew stupidly. "Wouldn't the antlers hurt?"

Everyone ignored him.

"Wait!" exclaimed Tonks. "You speak hair!"

"Yep," said Dillyn.

And then they went off in a conversation about various types of hair products. Jackson rolled his eyes, and left. Sam and Cassy followed suit, but headed off in a different direction.

"Those two were made for each other," said Alison, rolling her eyes. The second Dillyn was out of sight, Alison and Zoe looked at each other and started skipping and singing the Rubber Ducky Song.

"Rubber Ducky, you're the one!" they sang. "You make bath time so much fun!"

Kali and I rolled our eyes. We hurried toward Drew, and the Ducky Duo along for our assault on shopping kind.

----

My mood grew increasingly better as the shopping trip continued. I found it easier and easier to put Tonks at the back of my mind, as we marched through our little mall, trying on goofy hats, sunglasses, and nearly getting getting kicked out of Target. Drew was absolutely hysterical with his lack of understanding of Muggle life. He was like that kid in the candy store; being absolutely fascinated with the cell phones in Radio Shack, and the ATM machine in Target, which I took at least ten minutes explaining to him that it didn't just hand out money to customers whenever it felt like it. Also, the fact that he tried to get all the pictures in the ads to move was worthy of ten thousand dollars on America's Funniest Home Videos.

After the whole Target incident, we were walking passed Victoria's Secret, my least favorite store in the whole mall. I hate looking at all the underwear; I mean, talk about uncomfortable, considering what it goes out in the world to do. Plus, it's not like the names of their products aren't enough to scare some little kid silly.

My friends found my hatred of the store absolutely hysterical, and they would always drag me in there whenever they got the chance. I held my breath as we approached it, hoping they would continue their conversation and forget about it. But, just my luck; as we passed it, Drew looked in the window curiously.

"What's that store?" he asked.

Zoe and Alison exchanged a glance, and started laughing. Kali rolled her eyes, and patted me on the back.

"Guy's," she said, "don't go in there, you know Ella hates that store. Plus, you really don't need to poison poor Drew's mind."

"Ah, he probably takes Margo here all the time, huh, Lover Boy?" Zoe taunted.

"I've never even heard of the place," he answered, giving me a 'what-the-heck' look.

"Let's go in!" said Zoe and Alison together, Alison grabbed my arm, while Zoe grabbed Drew's, and they started to drag us to the entrance. Kali followed, shaking her head.

"Guys," I protested, "not again!"

"Oh yes, again," said Zoe.

"What does this store even sell?" asked Drew.

"Ladies underwear," I replied, my voice showing my frustration, and slight embarassment.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah," I added, feeling like I was heading to my own execution.

"Ah, grow up, El," said Zoe, "It's just underwear, you are wearing some, or at least, I hope you are." She raised her eye brow.

"Very funny, Zoe," I replied sarcastically.

"I know," she chuckled.

Drew's jaw dropped as we entered the store. My face turned a couple different shades of red, as he picked up a lacey thong with one finger.

"So _this_ is the secret life of Margo," he muttered. He suddenly smiled. "Hey, Ella!" he said holding up a thong. "Does she wear it or floss with it?"

He flung it, aiming for Zoe. Unfortunately he accidentally hit the sales lady, who turned around and slapped him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Humph!" she turned up her nose, and walked away.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Drew!" called Alison, laughing, "Ella's size is over here!"

I think I turned about seven different shades of red, though, thankfully, he just looked back at her, confused, shying away from talk of my lack of cleavage.

"Ignore them, I do," I replied.

Drew looked over at Alison, who was standing next to a manikin that towered over her, looking at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Wow," he said wonderingly. "I never noticed before; you're really short.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she retorted.

"No, I mean seriously," he said, "How do you even find clothes to fit you?"

"You are about five seconds away from getting slapped," she warned, her right hand balling into a fist.

"Well, it's true."

"Five," she counted. "Four…"

"You _are _short-"

"One, zero," she kicked him in the shine.

"Owww!" he wailed, hopping up and down for a few minutes in pain, while Alison, in turn looked on smugly.

I laughed openly at the sight.

"Shut up, Ella," he groaned.

"Hey, Margo might like these!" said Zoe holding up one of those giant-old-lady-underwear-things.

"Ok, I'll admit," said Drew, "Margo does have a rather large butt, but it's not that big, and lay off the jokes!" he picked up a bra and looked at me. "You know, these things make really good sling-shots."

"Too right!" I agreed.

And so begins the great Sling-Shot war. Drew flung one at Zoe, which hit Alison on the back of the head, causing her to chuck one at me, and me one at Zoe, who chucked one at Kali, who chucked one at Drew, who hit the sales lady, thus ending in us being 'asked' to leave the store, or she would call security. Where's a Death Eater when you need one?

As we walked out of the store, Alison and Zoe discussed places to go next. Drew, who was the only one who actually bothered to take a map suggested over and over that we should go to the food court, ranting on and on about how tiring it was to look at inappropriate attire.

I actually agreed with him, for once. Looking at Victoria's Secret, which, by the way, should stay a secret, made me should want to completely inhale on one of those salty pretzels from Auntie Ann's, and a smoothie. Healthy food was pretty much unexistent here, anyway.

"How about Hot Topic?" suggested Zoe.

"Nah," argued Alison, "maybe Hollister."

Kali groaned.

"Guess that's a 'no'," said Alison.

"How about-" Drew started to say, but was cut off by all of us.

"The food court," we finished.

"I say we go," I said. "I'm really hungry."

Drew's stomach growled to prove my point.

"Ok, I guess," submitted Alison, "You know, one of those pretzels does sound pretty good right now."

"Mmm," said Zoe, licking her lips. "But I'm still sticking to real food: Chinese!"

We made our way over to the food court. After we had all gotten our food, we found a table and sat down. Alison was glaring furiously at Drew, who was talking about this Wizard thrill ride he went on as a kid. As you can probably guess, he made the suicidal mistake of mentioning she would probably be too short.

"But the Unicorns they have are still really cool. Owww!" he howled, as Alison twisted his arm behind his back. "Help me Ella!"

I laughed. "Sorry, Drew! You had that one coming!"

"Strike two!" Alison warned.

"Don't push her!" warned Kali, wisely. "You'll regret it!"

"You bet your life, you will," said Alison, letting go of his arm.

"Ouch…," groaned Drew. "I think I see your point."

"You better," growled Alison, "or no more Miss Nice Girl."

"That… was nice?" said Drew in disbelief. "OWWW!" Alison kicked him in the shins.

"If you don't believe her now, I recommend you make your funeral arrangements, Magic Box Boy," threatened Kali.

"Look, as much fun as this has been, no sarcasm there, I really did enjoy seeing Drew get beat up," interrupted Zoe, trying to look as hungry has possible. "Sorry, Ella," I shot her an I'm-gonna-kill-you look. "But we _are_ surrounded by food, and I'm not eating."

"Desert anyone?" I suggested.

----

When we had all bought our food, we found our way to a table. With our bags in tow, we sat down. I stuck up a conversation about books with Alison, while Drew whipped out a newspaper.

"Hmmm…," he said. "Sirus Black, that's Rosalynn's father, was attacked yesterday, while he was on some mission. He's not seriously injured though. Interesting."

I let out a sigh, and put my head in my hands. When will that boy learn?

If you said two weeks from never, you're right! You're prize? Absolutely nothing! A few Muggles had already begun to stare at the newspaper and its moving pictures.

"Drew," I said slowly, to emphasize my point, "I should tell you; most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a newspaper with moving pictures."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, folding up the newspaper, only to have it snatched away by Zoe.

"I'll take that," she said, stuffing it in Drew's single shopping bag.

"Sorry," he said. "I wasn't thinking."

"Too right you weren't," smirked Zoe.

She leaned over to Drew, peering into his ear, a playful yet devious look on her face. "Hey look!" she said excitedly. "I can see Kali!"

She waved, and Kali happily waved back.

"Not funny, guys!" said Drew rolling his eyes.

"You're right!" retorted Zoe in a laugh.

"It's hysterical!" said Alison.

"Can it, Shorty!" he snapped, playfully.

Alison sent back a furious look. "Strike three, you're out of there!"

She kicked him from under the table, in the place where the sun don't shine.

"OWWWWWW!" he groaned, keeling over in his seat.

Alison turned to Zoe and smirked. "My work here is done."

Just then, a rather large woman, who looked to be in her late sixties or seventies walked up to our table. She was holding one of those huge Grannie purses, and she reminded me of the lady from Madagascar that hit people with her purse and called the main character (a lion) "bad kitty".

"What was that thing this young lad was holding?" she demanded forcefully.

Zoe nudged Drew. "Oh!" he said. "Ummm… pornography!"

I felt my face grow hot from embarassment. Leave it to Drew's lack of understanding of Muggle culture, mixed with Zoe, to end up landing in a heap of trouble. Ah well, you can take a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.

"You horrible little boy!" said the women. "You need to learn some manners! And in the presence of three young ladies! In my day, there was no such hooliganism!" She hit him over the head with her bag.

"Ouch! Ee! Ah! Ooh! Stop!"

Zoe was laughing her pants off.

"You guys are insane," scoffed Kali.

"That'll teach you!" said the woman, giving him one last wack with the grannie purse, before walking away.

"Who taught him that word?" I demanded sternly.

Alison and Zoe slowly raised their hands.

"Tehe…," Alison chuckled innocently.

"Idiots," said Kali and I together.

"Hey," said Drew, pointing over to the pizza line. "Isn't that Tonks and Dillyn?"

It was, and what a sight they were. Tonks was giving her orders to the very befuddled Pizza guy, very typical. What I found amusing was that Dillyn, who stood right next to her, was carrying at least thirteen shopping bags, plus Tonks's purse.

Sensing an opportunity to make fun of someone, Zoe and Alison got up and walked over there. The rest of us followed them, realizing that trying to stop them would be a lost cause.

"Hey, Dillyn," said Drew, trying to suppress his laughter (Kali had explained to him the whole carrying-a-purse-is-_not_-manly thing).

"Hi, ladies," he said, his voice containing a hint of smugness.

"Why are you carrying Tonks' bags?" asked Zoe, comeing strait to the point.

"I offered," he said plainly.

Zoe let out a cough that sounded like "_pansy!" _

"The three on the top are mine," he added nonchalantly.

I really, really hope he was mistaken, because included in that group was the bright pink Victoria's Secret bag.

Everyone laughed.

"Really?" Zoe teased. "I didn't know you were into cross-dressing? Particularly to that degree!"

Dillyn rolled his eyes. "That's Taylor's, she bought some makeup. The Backyard Soaps bag is mine. I got some lovely lotion with my rubber ducky. It makes my skin all soft. On sale too!"

Alison let out another cough that sounded like "_queer!"_

"Seriously, though," said Kali. "Tonks can carry her own bags. Don't be a pushover."

"I'm not a push over," he retorted.

"_Dillyn!" _snapped Tonks.

"Coming!" he called, racing after her.

"Pushover!" said Alison and Zoe together.

"Drew!" snapped the whiny voice I had recently become accustomed to.

"Oh, hi Margo," said Drew.

Why couldn't the Death Eater's have killed _her?_

**Well, another chapter done and over. I hope you enjoyed. Please, PLEASE remember to review. I don't mean to sound pushy, but I really do need the comments, good or bad. Love you guys-**

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


	19. Chapter 18: Get a Clue

**Hey all! I've had major plot bunny attacks lately, so I wrote this chapter and nineteen in about fourty eight hours. Why? Well, I wrote this on Easter Break, with no dance and no school. Its weird having nothing to d except write, I didn't know what to do with myself! Sorry about the really slow updates, I had a major hard-drive problem. The next two chapters should be along this week. **

**Special thanks to my annoying brother for the inspiration, and for actually shutting up for once!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 18: Get a Clue**

Grr.

Margo had to be the _most_ annoying person on the face of the planet. I swear, she and Kyle from my old Middle School are related.

The worst part about her has to be that she always shows up at the worst times you can possibly imagine. Like, for instance, when I was having a good time at the Muggle mall, forgetting about my troubles, and hanging out with the few friends I had left, minus Crystal, and add in Drew.

Margo was dressed in this mini-skirt-thing, with high heels; an outfit I couldn't pull off, and wouldn't want to pull off, not that I even had the chest for it. Though, she must have been feeling conservative this morning, because she spared our eyes by wearing her school robes over it.

My friends all exchanged looks of disgust to go with the looks of what-the-heck Margo was getting from bypassers.

"So?" said Margo impatiently.

"So, what?" replied Drew, as if he was still deciding if he really wanted to talk to her.

_She's a lying, evil, annoying, prissy jerk! _I thought, hoping Drew would tell her to take a hike.

Far, far, away.

To Alaska.

And to get eaten by Bears.

"So aren't you going to apologize?" snapped Margo, hands on her hips.

"For what?" replied Drew, the confusion and annoyance seeping through to his voice.

"Ugh," growled Margo, her eyes narrowing. "I knew you'd do this! I came all the way over to this _dump,_ and you won't even say sorry for not caring about me!"

"Margo-," he pleaded, his voice remaining calm and unmoved.

"Whatever." She stormed away without another word.

Praise the Lord.

"What's her problem?" muttered Alison.

"Problem_s_," corrected Zoe.

"I have no idea how you put up with her, Drew," added Kali, shaking her head.

"She's ok," he said in Margo's defense, his voice sounding depressed. "She's just-"

"Annoying?" Alison offered.

"Conceited," added Zoe.

"Obnoxious."

"Rude."

"And she's got a face only a blind person could love," said Alison, her hands on her hips.

"At least _you_ don't have to wake up to it every morning," grumbled Zoe, crossing her arms.

"True," finished Alison, "but Drew wouldn't mind."

As much as I was enjoying the Margo bashing session (it's really quite therapeutic), I knew Drew probably didn't feel the same, so I shot Alison and Zoe a warning look that they blissfully ignored, like a snow forecast in summer.

"Hateful hag-"

"Brat-"

"Guys," I warned, "knock it off."

The duo shot me looks of both annoyance and uncaring. Then, they looked at each other, smiling knowingly.

Oh, no. I had a feeling the teasing was about to be directed towards me.

"Oh, ok," said Zoe, looking like she was going to pee her pants from wanting to laugh so much. "Ella doesn't want to offend _Prince Charming_."

"Let's leave before the Love Birds fly the nest!" agreed Alison.

Kali shot them warning glances, which they ignored.

She took a look at me and Drew, one at them, then winked at them and started giggling.

I felt my face grow hot with humiliation. Drew, however, remained blissfully clueless, his attention directed towards the stand that sold cellphone cases.

"Bye, you two!" giggled Zoe.

"Behave yourselves!" added Alison, a mischievous expression in her eyes.

"Get back here!" I called after them, shaking my fist.

"Sorry El," said Kali clapping me on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

"Come on!" I complained to their backs. "Don't leave me here with Magic-Box-Boy!"

"You know you want us too!" was Zoe's reply.

"You are _so_ lucky I like you guys!" I threatened, as they closed the mall's main door behind them.

I sighed to myself, hoping Drew hadn't paid too much attention.

When he noticed we were alone (I tried my best to compose the butterflies in my stomach, and the sudden urge to kill a few people), he walked over to me.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied, trying not to blush.

"Ok," he replied, looking happier. "Hey, you want to go flying later? For fun; not with Rosalynn breathing down our backs."

"Sure," I replied happily. "That sounds great."

----

In the days that followed, time brought more rain, which still failed to stop Rosalynn from working the team harder than ever, much to the protest of our bodies and work load. Tonks was still ignoring me, though on Tuesday she _did_ actually sit by me without protest. In the absence of half the group, I found myself spending more, and more time with Drew. I learned more about the Wizarding World, and he, the Muggle one, while we both endured our sentences of exile from those people we normally let occupy our time. For me, it was Tonks, who still continued to avoid me like someone else's smelly gym socks. For Drew, it was Margo, his undeserving girlfriend.

Am I the only one who still finds the very thought of Margo and the G-word in the same sentence disturbing? Seriously; talk about a puke fest. Maybe I am overexaggerating, though. I mean, I _am_ majorly jealous of her.

Oops, did I just say that out loud?

Of course not, I'm talking to the lovely people inside my head.

Again.

Anyways, I suppose I might as well just admit it. I have a _stupid_ teen-girl-crush on Drew. And, despite any rumors started by Zoe or Alison you may have heard, I've had conversations with him that don't include the mention of how to turn up the volume on an IPod Nano.

I tended to be a little awkward, ok, very awkward, around Drew. If you haven't noticed that by now, you clearly need some professional help.

Ok, enough of my non-existent love life; its making me depressed.

Anyways, one of the funniest moments in the past few days was when Drew insisted I teach him to dance. Just to torture him, I chose not to teach him the Jazz and Hip-Hop I knew, but attempted to teach him how to do the basic three-year-old-level ballet. It was hysterical, because, not only was he _just_ that bad, and had about as much turnout as a brick, but he actually wore a tutu. Thankfully, or not so thankfully for him, Lydia took pictures.

I immensely enjoyed my time with Drew. When I was with him, I could forget about all the stuff that was bugging me. From Tonks still ignoring me, McGonagall looking at me like I was the Post-Logging Rain Forest, to the two new disappearances in the news, and Armand Black trying to hex me, so I wouldn't be able to play in the Qudditch Match, much less walk again. I always had fun with Drew, no matter how I was feeling that day. It was like an Oasis in the middle of a desert, with a sand storm raging all around me, but somehow not reaching where I stood.

Back to the matter of Quidditch for a second. Everyone has been trying to scare me with stories of previous Gryffindor seekers. I don't know what's worse: people telling me they were sure I was going to pull off a victory like such-and-such-a-person, or that they would be running along the field holding up a mattress. Being the Seeker, a great portion of the victory, or the defeat becomes _my_ doing. Due to the intense rivalry between Rosalynn and her cousin, Armand Black, Slytherin captain and Seeker, which also extended to the rest of our houses, I got quite a bit of attention. From the Slytherins', it was threats, taunts, and of course pranks put into action.

There were also several rumors going around about the Slytherins' planning to sabotage my broom, curse me or other members of the team, etc., etc. One person even tried to send me a cursed letter, which would have caused my fingers to blister and swell to the size of cucumbers upon impact. Though, thankfully, Rosalynn caught it in time. It was actually kinda funny; the second she saw it she started sending curses flying at Armand, which resulted in yet another fight. Dinner and a show!

Everyone was involved in the rivalry between the two. It was Armand's last year, thus Rosalynn's last chance to kick his butt. Rosalynn, who was very angry since her father, Sirius Black, disappeared, was more intense than ever about winning. If that were even _possible_.

I was interested to see how Zoe would react, seeing as she's in Slytherin. Instead of supporting her own house, or mine, she started a betting post on the outcome, and was apparently making quite a bit.

That lasted until at the end of Neferet's class, the day before the game; she got caught.

I had Neferet's class last. The afternoon weather, which was in the mid-sixties, and indefinably inviting, shown through the windows. It mocked us as the hour dragged on, and on. 'Na, na, na, na, na! You can't leave!'

Neferet, however, was unmoved, and continued to rant on, and on about the proper wand movements for a cushioning charm. Zoe was taking bets from a couple of Ravenclaw first years. That is, until Nefret saw her.

"Hightower!" she snapped. "Gambling is not permitted in this school."

"Really?" Zoe had said innocently. "I didn't know!"

"Sure, and I'm the drummer of the Weird Sisters. Stay after class, we need to arrange your detention."

I stiffled a laugh as Nefert counted out Zoe's money. "Impressive," said Neferet. "I will enjoy taking my boyfriend out for the evening."

Who's your boyfriend? Voldemort?!

Yeah, that's right. I haven't forgotten seeing you at the Death Eater's meeting. Suck on that, Miss, I-Give-Five-Thousand-Word-Essays-On-Weekends!

No, I didn't actually say that, I do value my life, and my grade, for that matter.

As for the matter of me being a hero, I've been trying to seperate that from my train of thought. That was one subject that gave me a headache from all the stupid options.

Was I really supposed to try and figure this out? I mean, Tonks could be right; I'm not even a fully qualified Witch, let alone a good one. Wouldn't the responsible thing to do be to forget about everything and avoid getting myself _and_ my friends into trouble; and, you know just concentrate on winning Quidditch, and stuff?

I toyed with the idea endlessly, but whenever I did, I felt like something was missing. I know it sounds corny, but maybe I _am_ meant to be a hero. As crazy as that sounds, it was kinda what I used to dream about. You know, being brave and going on adventures and stuff. Saving people's lives.

I do have some inside knowledge. I mean, take the stuff I know about Neferet for example. And yes, I have refrained from following her around for information, just in case you're curious. Shouldn't I tell the Order? Am I being irresponsible by keeping this information to myself? And speaking of the Order; I've had my ears in places I shouldn't, when it comes to them. That is _definitely_ information I'm not supposed to know. Clearly if I meddled, and tried to find out more, I could run into some serious road blocks, like where Death Eaters are concerned. Personally, I like all my limbs attached and functional, thank you, very much.

And, I'm not, like all powerful and awesome or anything. Nowhere in my resume does it say "qualified to save the Wizarding World". No way could I fight Death Eaters and win.

Clearly, Voldemort would have a fighting chance if it came to that.

----

My little think-fest was interrupted by the wonderful announcement that classes had come to an end (Wizards are apparently too good for plain old school bells).

If you'd been listening a second ago, you would have heard nothing but Neferet's droning voice, and perhaps a student counting under their breath until they would be permitted to leave. However, the second the announcements went off, it was like someone had flipped a switch, and everyone was out of their seat, chatting and making all kinds of noise.

"Don't forget to sign up for the Washington D.C trip!" called Neferet as we gathered our things, and left in high spirits.

I exchanged some friendly words with Zoe and Alison, both of whom shared my last class with me. I sighed to myself as Tonks brushed past,pretending like I didn't exist. Nothing new, by any means.

It had been a good day so far, other than my mindless inner rambling, and of course, your local Cloud of Dreariness. The weather had warmed up significantly, and it had even been almost seventy degrees yesterday; highly unusual for the first week of April.

Chatting mindlessly, we let the stampede of students carry us outside into the spring weather. The scene outside was similar to the woods behind my house in the spring, the grass finally green, not the post-winter brown, complete with mud, which meant using magic on soiled shoes after the walk to and from school each day. The birds that had flown south for the winter had begun to return little by little, making appearances each morning in the trees. These, unfortunately, had not quite started regaining their leaves yet and the sky was a crisp, light blue, complete with Michigan's fluffy marshmallow clouds, reminding me yet again of the game tomorrow night.

Spring was a time of new beginnings. The world recovering after a long winter and the time when Mother Nature hasn't really decided what she wants to do. For some, such as my mother, it meant spring cleaning (groan), for others an excuse to go buy a bathing suit, even though the water isn't going to be warm enough to actually swim until late May.

Metaphors, metaphors.

We threw our bags down on the ground with sighs.

"Did any of you get the Transfiguration homework?" asked Alison. "For the tutoring session, not Lovegood's class."

McGonagall's "class", or, torture chamber, as Zoe liked to call it, usually had faster pace, lessons and longer homework assignments than our other classes. We took these classes with younger kids, due to our lack of 'Magical Education'.

"Sort of," said Zoe, "but it's easier on paper than in reality."

"What about question four?" asked Alison earnestly. "I don't get how the type of bird makes any difference."

"That's because we're Transfiguring tortoises, not birds," I answered gently.

"Guess that explains it," muttered Alison.

"Hey, Ella!" called the voice of Drew cheerfully, followed by Dean Heartwig, one of his friends who played beater on the Gryffindor Team, who was grinning from ear to ear like he was up to something.

"You seen my notebook?" asked Drew, glaring at Dean as he spoke, clearly suspicious. "It's got my O.W.L. notes in it."

"No…," I started to say, but then noticed Dean waving something over Drew's shoulder, clearly the 'missing' notebook.

"Catch, Ella!" said Dean, throwing the notebook at me.

"Hey-," protested Drew, as the notebook went soaring out of Dean's hands, and into the mud, thanks to my notorious catching abilities.

"Can I have that back?" Drew asked, inching towards the notebook.

"You have to catch me first!" I yelled, as I snatched it up and ran.

"Get back here, Smith!" he called after me.

I raced around the campus towards the gate, nearly plowing into a group of Ravenclaws', including Crystal, who dropped several large, heavy books.

"Ella, you idiot!" she called, laughing.

"Sorry!" I replied, laughing as Drew smashed head on into her companion, knocking her over.

I proceeded on, pat some Hufflepuff boys, past Professor Morgan, who taught Arthimancy and was head of Ravenclaw. He who shook his head as I stampeded through, still laughing.

"Watch where you're going, you lousy kids!" he snapped.

"Sorry!" Drew and I both yelled.

I continued to run past the Airport Security who didn't find my rushing through without being checked very amusing and ended up in the woods before my house. And then, reality kicked in.

Here it is, plain and simple for ya'.

I. Suck. At. Running.

Really, I mean, there are way better ways to get around that don't involve moving muscles my dance-oriented-body is not trained to use, and, oh yeah, my legs _hurt_!

So, yeah, reality check over: you _can_ hit the play button, and we _can_ get on with the story, unless you prefer I rant some more?

No?

You sure?

Anyway... for obvious reasons, Drew caught up with me and snatched his book from my hands.

"I'll take that," he said playfully, grabbing the notebook away.

"Oh, no you don't!" I retorted, trying to swipe the book from his grasp.

"I don't think so," he joked back, holding it just out of my reach, which was easy for him, considering he was about half a foot taller than me.

"No fair!'" I protested, trying to jump and grab it..

"All's fair in war!" he retorted playfully.

_You forgot 'love',_ I thought to myself.

Anyway, did I ever mention how awesome it is to have magic spontaneously bursting out of you?

No?

Oh, well, it _does_ come in handy when I gain the ability to jump high and grab his notebook from Drew.

Of course, it didn't factor in Drew's ability to do a summoning charm.

"_Accio _Notebook!" he said.

Ah, crap.

"Ok," he huffed. "I win you lose, get over it, Smith."

"Over it," I grumbled.

"Good," he said. "So, I was talking to Tonks-"

My hormones were already working overtime, because of the whole Being-Alone-In-the-Woods-with-a-Hot-Guy, thing; the mere idea of Drew and Tonks communicating put a wrench in the works. Kinda like floating in a pool, watching a fluffy feel-good-romance-movie, and then having some guy barf on your popcorn.

"And you're still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to figure out why she was mad at you," he replied. "You helped me with Margo, so I should return the favor, right?"

By 'helping', you mean, saying the exact opposite of what I felt? For example, "she'll come around" instead of "You should ditch her, she's a (_language used in original phrase is unsuitable for small children)."_

"Right," I mumbled in agreement.

"Basically, she said that she was sick of you playing hero. She mentioned Bellatrix being after you, and something about Neferet."

"Yeah," I said in a whisper, hoping noone important was nearby. "I overheard a Death Eater meeting about Bellatrix being after two objects in Washington, and I saw Neferet's hood fall down. Then, I overheard McGonagall talking to Hermione Weasley about Bellatrix being after me. She mentioned something about calling Secret Service Dude back from his mission."

"Secret Service Dude?"

"My body guard," I explained.

"Oh," he replied.

"Do you think I'm being stupid, wanting to get involved?" I asked, stupidly enough. Bad Ella! Bad Ella!

"No," he answered thoughtfully. "If it were me, I'd want to know everything I could. I mean, after all, it _is_ your life at stake."

That was good enough for me. Not that I was thinking straight. Me, heroic! Ha! What are you _on_?

Logic to Ella! Logic to Ella!

Guess nobody's home…

"I just wish I knew why Bellatrix needs me," I wondered out loud, "aside from the whole 'I kill you' thing."

"We could find out, if you'd like,"' he said excitedly.

"How? Ask them nicely?" I snorted.

"No. The Order is meeting at my house tonight, you know. It's sort of like a temporary headquarters, with McGonagall living there, and stuff. Dean works for the Weasley joke shop, so he can get us some extendable ears. Though, I might have to dodge some charms… I think it can be done," he informed.

"Sounds great!" I replied, feeling quite happy.

There was a slight awkward silence.

"So…," I asked tentatively. "How's Margo?"

He sighed. "No idea. She hasn't spoken to me all week."

Good.

"That's too bad," I said instead, trying to hide the smile appearing on my face. "Just give her space, she'll come around eventually. You're a great guy."

"Thanks," he replied, half-heartedly. He stopped to listen for a moment. "Did you hear giggling in those bushes over there?"

"As a matter-of-fact... I do," I replied, narrowing my eyes as two certain names came to mind.

Three guesses who.

But, before I could bust them, Alison and Zoe jumped out and started, _singing._

Shudder.

Oh, and get this: they were singing _Kiss the Girl. _Someone _please _kill me now.

You know, I better stop saying that; there are _way _too many people who would be more than happy to oblige.

"Sha la, la, la, my, oh my! Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!" they sang gleefully.

They started skipping around like in a music video, which ended abruptly as Margo arrived on the scene.

Great. This day is going down-hill _real_ fast.

What's next? A root canal I don't need?

"I'm giving you another chance," said Margo.

"Really?" replied Drew excitedly.

"Yes," snapped Margo. "Why are these three here?" she asked gesturing to us.

"They're my friends. Zoe, your roommate, Alison, don't call her short, you'll regret it, and of course, you know Ella."

"I don't think there's a Wizard alive who _doesn't_ know Ella," she said, narrowing her eyes at me, as if she was assessing a threat.

I felt flattered.

Looking behind me, I could see Alison and Zoe deciding the best way to seek revenge against Margo. I smiled at the sight.

"So, how about you and I go for a walk, and then maybe catch something to drink before I have Quidditch practice, eh, Margo?" suggested Drew, looking like an eager puppy.

"Fine," agreed Margo. "So long as you're not babysitting the Girl Who Lived."

"_Lang-lock!" _I aimed a curse at her behind Drew's back, which she easily deflected.

"Not funny," said Drew. His words were meant for both of us.. He walked over to me, and lowered his voice so the rest of our audience (who were now exchanging spells) couldn't hear. "Listen; meet me at my house after Quidditch practice. I'll bring the extendable ears."

"What exactly are you doing?"

McGonagall clearly didn't find the dueling very amusing.

--------------------

"Explain," ordered McGonagall.

"She tried to curse me!" accused Margo. "Then, these two joined in."

"Is this true?" McGonagall questioned.

"Ye-"

"Well," Alison began, cutting Margo off, "how it went was, Margo, here, was saying nasty stuff to Ella, here, so Ella fired a jinx. Not a bad one, keep your hair on, and besides Margo blocked it. Then, she started saying more stuff about Ella."

"Then, Alison and I started fighting her," Zoe began, "and we did_ so_ well we should probably get extra credit on our Defense grades? We have no magic experience, and we fought a seventh year! Right?"

McGonagall's scowl was enough to tell she didn't buy it.

"Drew really had nothing to do with it," I added.

"Miss Tyler, Miss Smith, I expect nothing but the best from Gryffindor students. You would have done well to remember that. As for you, Miss Ellis, I thought I could expect more maturity from my seventh years, dueling with third years. And Miss Hightower, well, I'm honestly _not_ surprised. Do you know how foolish you've been?" scolded McGonagall. "Ten points each from Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin, and you will each receive detention. Off you go, except you, Smith."

I exchanged nervous glances with Alison and Zoe, as they left. Drew mouthed something that looked like "extendable ears", as he exited..

McGonagall looked at me, a very grave expression on her face.

"Sit down and have a biscuit," she said sharply.

"No, I'm-"

"Sit down and have a buscuit," She repeated.

I sat down and took a biscuit nervously. Biting into it, it wasn't _actually_ all that bad.

"Eleanor, dear, I'm very sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but Bellatrix Lestrange is-"

"After me," I cut her off, through a mouthful of biscut. "I already know; I heard you talking to Hermione Granger- er, Weasley, the other day."

"I see," she replied, not looking very surprised. "Then you understand why I don't think it would be a good idea for you to continue to practice Quidditch-"

I spat out the ginger biscuit. "WHATFOR? But Professor, the match is _tomorrow_!And besides, there's no reserved Seeker! You can't!"

She lowered her voice. "I don't want you repeating this, but there have been several disappearances lately, more than have been mentioned in the news. Not to mention, there's been Death Eater sightings in the area."

"What if Professor Ling oversaw our training sessions?" I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I haven't seen Gryffindor win in a long time…."

I put on a cute smile.

"Well, ok," she agreed. "Off you go then. Don't be late for practice."

----

When I opened the door Drew was putting something in his pocket (my guess was the extendable ear). He put his finger to his mouth, and winked as McGonagall came out behind me, eyeing her grandson suspiciously.

Alison and Zoe, quietly whispered amongst each other, as so Drew wouldn't hear that they were going to spy on -i.e. prank- Margo. Feeling sort of sick, thinking that Drew would probably rather go hang out her than with me, I pushed them out of my mind.

"What did you all hear, so far?" I asked Drew, as we headed off for Quidditch practice.

"Everything," he replied. "It wasn't a lot we didn't already know, except a bit more about disappearances and Death Eater sightings."

"We already knew about the sightings," I added. Lowering my voice, so only he could hear I, continued, "Remember, I told you I saw Neferet take off her hood at that Death Eater meeting?"

"I wonder," said Drew, thinking out loud, "where are all those disappearances happening? Wonder if maybe Bellatrix is targeting people who would know how to get whatever it is she's after in D.C?"

"That would make sense," I agreed.

"Guess we'll find out tonight," he said.

"Yeah…," I agreed.

------

Quidditch practice was long, muddy, and exhausting. It had started raining horses and Hippogriffs (a wonderful little phrase I had picked up from my fellow Witches and Wizards) about halfway through the match, making it almost impossible to see. Rosalynn was like a slave driver, making us practice harder and faster than ever before.

By the time we were done, we were so covered in mud, I could barely distinguish one team member from another. Rosalynn seemed hopeful that we would be victorious, or else, as she would say. And considering the jinx she put on Armand Black when he tried to hex me from behind the other day, nobody wanted to find out what 'or else' was.

The showers became my best friend after practice. After I was in more comfortable clothes, I set off to meet Drew, who had gone on ahead.

Drew greeted me when I arrived.. He winked at me as I dropped my school books on the couch happily, so we could put up the charade of him tutoring me. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining.

McGonagall eyed us suspiciously, as she passed us to usher Order members into the basement, where the meeting was to be held. However, she didn't say anything, allowing us to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So what do they usually talk about?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"You two are going to spy on the meeting?" asked Lydia cheerfully in a slightly louder voice than we would have liked, as she plopped down next to me.

"Ssh!" Drew and I hushed her in unison.

"Alright, fine!" she huffed.

"Get lost, Lydia," said Drew.. "You're too young."

"I'm two months older than Ella," she retorted.

"How old are you, Ella?" he asked, too busy glaring at Lydia to look at me.

"Fourteen in May," I answered.

Lydia smiled. "See?"

"Dang it," snapped Drew..

"So, anyway," I said, getting back to my point. "What do _you_ know that I don't?"

"Well," Drew began, "not much. They're always talking about 'Guard Duty', but, until recently, I thought that was about you. They also talk about D.C a lot, and the various disappearances."

"Maybe they're guarding whatever's in D.C that Bellatrix wants?" I suggested.

"Makes sense," said Lydia.

Drew made a shush gesture, and pulled out the extendable ears.

When the meeting was called to start, several Order members gave reports on their previous mission; most of them seemed to be guarding something, or tracking down Death Eaters. One of them, my guess was Severus Snape, was clearly a double agent, as he seemed to have very accurate inside information about Death Eater whereabouts, and his voice was similar to the actor's who played him.

The only thing he didn't mention, was Neferet, which was odd. Then again, maybe he doesn't know about her, or it was old news.

"Argh," said Drew in frustration. "They're not talking about anything new."

"Shush," I replied. "I don't want to miss anything."

Privately, however, I shared his thoughts. Seriously, spying on an Order of the Phoenix meeting should be _way_ more interesting than this!

"I think this is it," whispered Lydia.

"What exactly are we securing?" asked a voice, I was pretty sure belonged to Ron Weasley.

"Honestly, Ronald," snapped the voice of Hermoine Weasley, "Do you ever pay attention?"

"I was watching Rose," he retorted. "She's too much like you: horribly curious, and too smart for her own good."

"Some people find those qualities attractive," argued Hermione.

"You two fight like an old married couple," said another female voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Too right you are, Fern," said the real Tonks.

"Of course, you know about the Proph-" Fern started to say, but was cut off by the voice of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"Be quiet, Fern," he snapped. "If you would open the door, you would notice that our conversation is no longer private."

Crap.

I exchanged a worried glance with Drew, but we had no time to assume position, thus, the result: busted.

"Hello, children," said Remus Lupin, looking amused.

"Right," said Moody, "Now get your behinds out of here; this is no place for nosey kids."

"They're not children, Professor," argued Hermoine.

"I think Ella's got a right to know why these people want to kidnap her instead of just the usual do-her-in," agreed Drew.

I gave him a grateful smile.

"I agree with Hermoine," said Fern, shooting me a warm smile.

"Me too," added Tonks, knocking over an umbrella stand in the process.

"Sorry."

"Watch where you're going, Nymphadora!" snapped Moody.

Tonks' hair turned red. "_Don't_ call me Nymphadora."

"No," snapped a rather large red-head woman, who looked to be Molly Weasley, ignoring Tonks. "Absolutely not. They're too young."

"They're not you're grandchildren, Molly," argued McGonagall.

"In the case of Drew and Lydia, that may be true, Minerva," said Lupin, "but you have no authority over Ella, other than as her professor, and they're not in school."

"I think it's for Albus to decide," said a deep, male voice.

"You're right, I suppose, Kingsley," sighed Mrs. Weasley.

"Decide what, Molly?" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore, from behind me. "I'm afraid it was a rather long journey, and I neglected to use the toilet before I left," he glanced down at Drew, Lydia, and ., "Pity, it seems I am missing a rather important issue."

"I still think they're too young to know what's going on here, Albus," said Mrs. Weasley. "I would assume you would agree with me on _this_ matter."

"I'm afraid not, Molly," replied Dumbledore. "Remus, please tell Eleanor what she needs to know, and nothing more."

Molly Weasley scowled, but kept quiet.

"Hey!" argued Lydia. "What about us!"

Drew shot her a warning look.

Lydia ignored him. "Ella's going to tell us everything, anyway!"

McGonagall shot her grandaughter a second warning look.

"She is, of course, right," said Dumbledore, winking at me. "There is little point in excluding them. If they want to know, they will manage to find out anyway."

We exchanged excited glances.

"Now," began Lupin, "you are aware that Bellatrix Lestrange has been targeting you recently, am I correct?"

I nodded..

"The reason for this, is, because there are two items located in this nation's capital, one that only you can get for her, in which the other, would be a way to return Voldemort to full strength."

Several people flinched at the mention of the name.

"And the other?" I prompted.

Lupin glanced nervously at McGonagall.

"It's… complicated," he said. "It's something that, in the hands of the Death Eaters and Voldemort… stop flinching! Anyway, in his hands, could be give him an edge. Something… he didn't have last time."

"Like a weapon?" I asked.

"Well…," Lupin started, struggling for the right words..

"That's quite enough, Remus," snapped Mrs.. Weasley. "Anymore and you may as well induct them into the Order straight away!"

"Good!" I replied irrationally. "I want to join; I want to fight!"

"No," she retorted. "You're underage. Not to mention you, Ella, dear, have just _begun_ your magical education."

"So you're saying I'm too weak?" I said, having felt like she hit a nerve.

"No," she replied gently. "You've only just started. You just need practice, that's all. Nothing to worry about, dear."

I suddenly felt embarrassed I had even made the comment.

"Drew, dear," said Ms. Weasley, "why don't you take Ella home?"

"_Now_!" snapped McGonagall, making it clear that Ms. Weasley's statement was not a suggestion.

"Yes, Grandmother," replied Drew grudgingly.

"Bye, Professor," I said quietly, as I gathered my things, and followed Drew out the door.

"Goodbye, Miss Smith," she replied, nonchalantly.

----

"Well," said Drew, as we shut the door behind us, "that was a colossal waste of time."

"Not entirely," I argued. "It confirmed what we already knew, with the exception of Neferet. We also know that, for sure, one of the items is something to bring Voldemort back to power."

"Yeah," he replied, "but we could have guessed that much; it's common sense. I mean, what else would a demented Death Eater like Lestrange want? A magical tuba?"

I froze in my tracks, as a thought hit me like a freight train.

_Something that could give him an edge. Something he didn't have last time…_

Maybe it wasn't a weapon at all? What if it was _information?_

"_Of course, you know about the proph-" _Fern had tried to say.

Had Fern meant to say _prophecy? _

**All right, thanks for reading! Thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer, LunaSwan for her review and her good luck. Now if I can just remember what you won…**

**~Patronus Out!~**


	20. Chapter 19: Catching Fire

**Behold! An update **_**on time**_**! I think I'm going to die of the shock! Chapter 20 should be along by next Friday.**

**Disclaimer- you recognize the character from the books it's not mine.**

**Special thanks to the real Crystal for helping me update in my time of computer crisis! I LOVE YOU CHO!**

**Chapter 19: Catching Fire**

Yes.

It all fit; _'something that could give him an edge, something he didn't have last time'. _Something that, somehow, involves _me_. Clearly, attacking me had not been a stroke of random impulse; something had clearly driven him to do so. And… if I remember correctly, the Death Eaters weren't sure exactly who it was there looking for, as if they're instructions had been incomplete, or were given in riddles.

Like a prophecy…

So, I guess that means Voldemort really _did_ think I was the Chosen One, and Bellatrix must think so, too. Yes… if the books are right, then that explains why she needs me… _prophecies can only be removed by those who they are written about._ Which means, me or Voldemort, and clearly, ol' Voldy is _not _up to the task.

"You who! Earth to Ella! Earth to Ella! Anyone home?" Drew was waving his arms in front of my face wildly, trying to attract my attention.

"Sorry… I zoned out for a minute," I replied, taking a deep breath. I suddenly remembered _why _I had zoned out, and felt extremely excited. "Listen, I think I know the other thing Bellatrix is after: a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Drew repeated, clearly not on the same page.

"It's not a weapon; it's information. Information on how to beat _me._ Presuming I actually am the Chosen One." I snorted.

"I think you are," he said quietly.

"Thanks. That makes one of us," I replied. "Anyway, I don't think Voldemort really _knew_ what he was doing, or clearly I wouldn't be here. Maybe it's like the books. Maybe he didn't hear the whole thing. He had to have heard some of it or he wouldn't have known to go after me… or maybe he just got tricked somehow…"

"That doesn't explain why Bellatrix is after you, though," rationalized Drew.

"Yes, it does," I answered. "In the books, prophecies can only be retrieved by the people they're about. So, me, or Voldemort would have to get it. Obviously, Voldemort just can't waltz into D.C., seeing as how he's not entirely alive…, as far as we know."

"I _think_ I follow you," said Drew.

"Maybe Neferet was sent to spy on me! How long ago did she take the job?" I asked.

"Two, or three years ago," Drew answered. "She was a couple years ahead of Megara. She's not that old."

"Hmmm…," I muttered.

"What about the thing that's supposed to bring _Him_ back?" Drew wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But if there's anyone who _would_ be able to find out, it's Crystal."

"That's your Ravenclaw friend, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's-"

"Hey!" called the voice of Lydia from behind us. "Wait! Ahh-"

Her scream was muffled just as a piercing pain shot through my forehead.

We turned around to see where her voice had come from, but no one was there.

"Lydia!" called Drew. "Come out, it's not funny!"

Nothing happened.

"I'm serious!" Drew yelled. "Wait until Grandmother finds out about this!"

Nothing.

"LYDIA!" he called, clearly beginning to panic.

Nothing.

"Well," he said in defeat, "that was odd."

"Yeah…," I mumbled, still holding my forehead.

He glanced at me with concern. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," I lied. "That was really weird, my head just randomly started hurting."

Because _that _just happens every day…

"Creepy…," said Drew, glancing over his shoulder with a look of suspicion on his face. "Come on, we've got a game tomorrow. Let's get you home."

------

I slept restlessly, again. All night, my mind filled itself with images of various worries of mine; the Death Eaters, a little orb that was always just out of reach, and the nagging doubt of my own abilities, which had begun to plague me.

Oh yeah, let's not forget the immediate challenge: I have a Quidditch Match.

Like a looming storm waiting to be unleashed, the thought began to haunt my dreams, adding to the tossing and turning. First, I dreamed that I had overslept and that Tonks had to play both our positions. Then, I dreamed that the Slytherin team turned up riding Dragons, and that Armand Black's had eaten my broom.

"_You'll never catch me, Mudblood!" he yelled, cackling as I plummeted to my death._

"_Don't worry! I'll always be the Queen of Pickles!"_

I opened my eyes on reality; it was morning. I took a deep breath and assured my slightly delusional self that I had not overslept _that _much, and the Slytherin definitely won't be allowed to play on dragons. I rolled over with a sigh and gasped; the clock read six fifteen. Crap, late again. This was not shaping up to be a good day.

I rushed to get ready, clearly not paying attention to all the noise I was making, or anything around me, which might happen to be making the noise.

I brushed my teeth with one hand, and put on my tie with the other. Then, I raced back to my room to grab my books and put on my cloak. When I was finished, I grabbed a bagel and raced outside, my cloak billowing behind me in the wind.

"Morning, Drew," I called, as I arrived at the entrance to the woods, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized I wasn't late. I narrowed my eyes, noticing the absence of Lydia.

"Where's Lydia?" I asked.

"Morning to you, too," Drew greeted me, with a smile. "She wouldn't wake up. McGonagall'll send her along in a few minutes."

"Ok," I answered.

"So-" Drew began.

But, I wasn't listening. I narrowed my eyes again, this time because I could have sworn I heard footsteps.

"Shh!" I snapped. "I think I hear someone!"

We listened for a moment, our senses high on alert.

"I don't hear anyone," he whispered.

"Must have just been the wind," I rationalized, not really believing my own words.

"Sure, ok," Drew replied, shrugging, clearly not believing me, either. "Let's go, we don't want to be late. Rosalynn will have our necks if we're late; she wants to have a team meeting before classes start today."

"Ok," I agreed, setting off behind him.

Neither of us talked, hoping to hear it again. Our curiosity from last night was too strong, but we didn't hear anything else until we arrived at the entrance to the school.

_Snap_. Someone had stepped on a twig.

"Wow!" gasped our mystery person, clearly no Death Eater.

"Ok," said Drew, sounding annoyed, "that's it," He raised his wand. "_Homenum revelio!"_

One of the nearby bushes showed a red silhouette of someone who looked a lot like my brother, who then took off running..

"_Petrificus totalus_!" I shouted, aiming and firing at his retreating form.

"Nice aim!" called Drew. "I think you got him!"

Pushing the branches of the bushes aside, we could see that it was, indeed, the winner of the Pest of the Year Award: my charming little sibling, Robbie. By the way, he's for sale, so take him. I'll even throw in his stuff; you can sell it on Ebay. No, really, I insist!

I cleared my throat. "Busted, Robert. If you try to run to mom and dad, I will hex you to infinity and beyond."

Ok, so I don't _really_ have the ability to hex him to infinity and beyond. I was pretty impressed that I actually hit him, to be perfectly honest with ya'. But, _he_ didn't need to know that…

Ah, the possibilities…

This was going to be fun!

Ella: one Loser Brother: zero.

"What's with the snarky smile?" asked Drew, his expression curious. "Do you know him?"

"Sadly, the pest you see here is my little brother, but I swear he was adopted. Mom and Dad just don't know it, yet," I replied, frowning.

"Ah," replied Drew, nodding in understanding. "If it helps any, you two look nothing alike."

"Wise move," I replied, my tone joking.

"I'll fire when ready," said Drew, taking aim at Robbie.

"Do we really have to unfreeze him?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Drew, smiling at me. "If we didn't, it would mean some messy paperwork."

"Pity, though," I joked. "The spell is quite an improvement on him."

"Siblings can be like that," added Drew.

Sadly, it was confrontation time. Drew unfroze him with a flick of his wand, and Robbie got this goofy smile on his face, one that could only belong to a little brother about to try and pull one over on big sis.

"Wait 'til I tell Mom and Dad you're sneaking out to meet a _boy!" _he said, with a snarky grin on his face.

I jabbed my wand between his eyes. "Don't even think about it, Robert."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "Why are you dressing up like your boyfriend, Harry Potter, anyway?"

"Which part of your body would you like turned into a vegetable?" I threatened. "How about a nice pumpkin for a head?"

"I'll pass, thanks," he scoffed. He gestured to the school'sentrance, his eyes suddenly growing brighter. "Can you see it, too?"

I glanced at Drew for a moment, a look of 'what-do-I-do?' on my face.

"See what?" I lied.

"Lay off it," snapped Robbie, rolling his eyes. "You're pointing a _wand _at me, Ella! Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"Yes," I retorted.

"Tell the kid the truth," said Drew, glancing at Robbie curiously. "I think he's a Wizard anyway; he can see the school, not just a cornfield."

"HA!" exclaimed Robbie. "So I'm _not_ crazy!"

"Don't celebrate too soon," I snapped.

"Go home, kid," said Drew..

"No," retorted Robbie. "Actually, I think I'll stay right here. I want to see where you disappear to every morning, Ella."

"Can't you add two, and two?" I snapped. "I'll spell it out for you: W-I-T-C-H."

"Mom and Dad are going to find this _hysterical_! You're _so _grounded!"

I was feeling the usual sibling annoyance. You know, the urge to strangle him.

Ugh, of all the people to find out about my Magical abilities, it just _had _to be my brother. Oh, yeah, he's no Muggle, that one. Great, just when I thought I got rid of him! It's like God's way of saying "Love Thy Siblings," or, maybe he's just up there laughing his butt of at me and my pathetic bad luck.

Based on the grin plastered on Robbie's face like a poster to a wall, the answer would be the latter of the two.

"Come on, Robbie," I moaned. "You're making us late!"

"What'cha gonna do about it, Scar-Head?" he taunted.

Drew and I exchanged a glance, and both aimed our wands at him.

"Say that again," I threatened, thoroughly enjoying the whole situation.

Robbie's eyes went huge with a sort of fear. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me," I warned.

"Umm…." He got up and started to back away.

"_Avis!"_ shouted Drew. A flock of very angry looking birds burst from his wand and began to presume Robbie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he ran off without another word.

Drew and I burst out laughing.

"You think we should stop them?" I asked Drew through my laughter.

"Probably," he consented. He muttered something in Latin, before continuing. "We should go; we've already missed most of breakfast. Rosalynn's gonna throw a hissy fit."

-----

And she did.

After she had gotten done lecturing Drew and I about missing the team meeting, I found myself in a much better mood. Despite everything that was going on, there was definitely some positives, a light at the end of the tunnel, if you will.

I mean, I have a lead. I might actually find out if I'm supposed to be a hero or no -a chance to prove myself! Not to mention, Drew is actually paying attention to me.

_That_ has got to count for something.

"Hello, little Mudblood," said the all too familiar voice of my rival seeker as he put his hand on my shoulder. "See you on the field, if you even make it that far. I heard Flint's sworn to knock your pretty little face off that broom of yours."

"Flint's aim is so poor, I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me," I retorted, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. "And I like these robes; I don't want to have to scrape the slim off after we win today."

"It's not like you even have a chance," he continued, unabashed.

"I'll take you on any day, anytime, anywhere, Black," I retorted stupidly, considering how he could kick my butt in about two seconds, with both hands tied behind his back.

He seemed to know this too, because he chuckled. "Is that so, little Mudblood?" He raised his wand.

"You're a creep, you know that?" I snapped.

"Be quiet, Mudblood," he snapped. "I'm trying to decide which curse to use on you."

"And I'm trying to decided where I should kick you," I retorted. "Here will work."

I kicked him in the crouch, between the legs, in the groin.

"You filthy little Mudblood!" he yelled through a cry of pain.

"Don't call her that!" growled Drew, coming to my rescue, drawing his wand. "How do you feel about spending the next three months scrubbing Gryffindor chamber pots?"

"It's fine," I said, glaring at Armand. "I don't think his brain's big enough to hold any new words."

"Oi, there, McGonagall," retorted Armand. "Looks like you got yourself another girlfriend! Pity, I thought you had better taste…."

"You better watch it," snarled Drew, "or I'm gonna-"

I didn't wait for Drew to finish, I kicked Armand again, this time in the gut.

Armand heaved, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Nice one," said Drew, impressed.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here," I said, smiling at my work.

Well, this morning is going well, overall. Now, all I need is for him to meet Rosalynn when she's PMSing, and Slytherin might not have a Seeker left…

However, as I approached the Gryffindor table, I saw something that wiped the smile right off my face.

Tonks and Alison seemed to be arguing heatedly.

"What's going on?" Drew asked me, as we quietly took our seats, hoping we wouldn't have to get involved.

"I don't know," I replied, "but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Tonks turned to look at me, clearly not happy. "Good morning, Ella," she said, with false cheeriness. "I was trying to call you last night, so we could discuss all this, but you weren't there. Piper told me you were with Drew, and she also mentioned something about an Order meeting. Is this true?"

_Busted_.

Ugh. Here I am, trying to meddle and solve mysteries, when my friends need me to just be me, which frankly, is a whole lot easier. What am I supposed to do? I want to help my friends and be there for them, but I want to know what's going on, too. I mean, it's me with the scar and all. I _was_ the one who almost got murdered. Don't I deserve to know why?

Then again, wasn't I putting them all in danger by trying to find out more? What if I'm not cut out to be brave after all?

Oi.

"Well… I… umm…," I stuttered.

_Just tell her the truth. You deserve to know, it's your life, not her's._

But what was more important? Being a good friend, or…

I can't do it though. I'm not brave… Voldemort _scares me_. This whole thing _scares me_. Let someone else wear the cape. I have the right to chose my own destiny in the end.

"I was with Drew, we... we're… well…," I tried again.

"We were trying to find out why Bellatrix is after Ella," said Drew defiantly.

Her eyes narrowed. "You know, I can't believe you. Can't you see what you're doing! You're becoming some sort of glory seeker! You're a kid; you don't need to get involved with these things! Besides, I thought your friends meant more to you than this, though,clearly I was wrong."

"I-," I stuttered, looking at my shoes, "I- I really do care, I-"

"She just wants to know why her life's all messed up," said Alison in my defense.

I sighed to myself. This was ridiculous. I need to be brave, now. I can stand up for myself. Why was Tonks any different than Armand Black?

_'Because you care about her, and you don't want to hurt her,_' said the annoying voice in the back of my head.

"Look," I said defiantly to Alison, "thanks for standing up for me, but I need to say what I feel. I've been wimping out, lately, and I'm in Gryffindor. I think need to start acting like it." Tonks snorted at that.

I paused to look at Drew, who smiled back at me encouragingly.

"Tonks, I really do care about you, and I don't like fighting with you, but it's my life, and I want to know why people are trying to kill me, okay? And, yeah, I admit I'm not all powerful, or brave like you, or like Hermione Granger, or any of those other heroes. But, I want to be. You're one of my best friends, and I just want to protect you. I just wish you'd understand that, just, because it's not about you and the gang, it doesn't mean I don't care. I just want to sort this all out, okay? And quit acting all jealous. It's really annoying. I can assure you, you got the better Assassin-Free deal."

"Just be careful," said Tonks slowly, like she wasn't sure what to make of my speech. "You can really get yourself hurt. Remember there's more to life than being a hero."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, smiling.

Tonks got up, but she didn't walk away. She stopped, took a deep breath, and smiled back at me.

"You're an insufferable softy, you know that?" she said, her remark in a friendly tone.

"And you're a right little Cloud of Dreariness, with an attitude and no sense of impulse control," I retorted, sensing a make-up. "Not to mention, you'd find fault with Heaven."

Well, hopefully this works. Please, oh please, don't let her find something to get mad about!

"Always a girl of few words," she said sarcastically.

Alison snorted.

"Point being," she continued, glaring at Alison, "I guess I _did _overreact a little bit-"

"A _little bit?"_ said Alison in disbelief. "Try _a lot!"_

"Ok," continued Tonks, "a lot. Especially about... well, you know... .." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "The whole...Dillyn situation."

"Oh, please," said Alison, rolling her eyes. "I think the whole world knows you like him-"

"Shh!" snapped Tonks, covering Alison's mouth.

"Fine," Alison grumbled, pulling away.

"Anyway," Tonks continued, "I guess I just got angry by the fact that you're now 'Miss Popular', and always have to be little miss Saint Ella. And, I guess I was a bit jealous because it looked like no one cared about me anymore."

"I can assure you," I said, gesturing over to the Hufflepuff table as I spoke, "people notice you, but they notice you for you, not because you have a funny shaped scar on your face. I guess I was just upset, because I mean, I've always sort of been you're sidekick, and then I get my big chance to be what I've always wanted, and you sort of shove me aside."

"My bad.....," Tonks replied, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I added, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You remember that day you got mad at me for 'flirting' with Dillyn?"

"Yeah…?" said Tonks, clearly not on the same wavelength as me.

"Well," I replied, feeling on top of the world, because I got to deliver this news to her, "he was asking me all sorts of questions about you."

"Really?" she asked, eager for answers. "What did he want to know?"

"Just about everything," I replied. "He-"

I was cut off by Rosalynn slamming her fists on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, her expression tense with anxiety, her voice forceful. "Well, actually, I'm not. Have any of you seen Lydia McGonagall?"

"Not since last night," Drew and I replied in unison.

"This morning at all?" She pressed her lips together, the stress obvious in her face.

"No," I replied, my expression turning grave, sensing something was up.

Clearly, Drew and I had missed something. Like last night, when she was behind us and then… just _disappeared._

"She's not…," I mumbled, "missing, is she?"

"'Fraid so," replied Rosalynn gravely. "McGonagall will need to see you, andyou too Drew. Now," she froze for a second, before adding, "do me a favor, and don't tell Piper Heartwig. They're best friends, and I don't want her playing to be affected. Yours either, Drew. You two better listen up: play your best, _or else."_

"Yes, Captain," we replied automatically, exchanging glances of worry.

"Off you go, then," she scoffed.

"Wait!" called Tonks' I turned to leave.

"What?" I asked, my anxiety taking over governing my brain.

"Listen," she said, her voice calm, though I could see the worry in her eyes. "I know you want to help Lydia, figure out what's going on, and whatever, but I'm warning you, stay out of it. Nothing good will come of this, you mark my words."

I looked at the ground.

"Think about it, ok?" Tonks added. "And no matter what, I'll always care about you, but someone has to be practical here. I want no part in your hair-brained plans to save the world."

"Tonks, I-"

"You have a problem-solving instinct," she continued, "but you need to know when enough is enough. You're a kid, and you have as much choice as any of us in this matter. The scar isn't binding you to anything; you're free to make your own choices, and 'm not going to stop you. I've made my choice, now it's time for you to make yours."

"Ella," warned Drew, "we have to go."

"One second," I replied.

I looked at Tonks, then Drew, then Alison, and then, I said something I wonder if I'll end up regretting.

"So have I," I answered, my head held high. "I'm a Gryffindor, through and through."

I got up to walk with Drew, but Tonks touched my shoulder lightly, causing me to turn around.

"Oh, by the way, would you like me to have you're cape monogrammed for you?" she teased. "How about 'Super Dork'?"

-----

All the way to McGonagall's office, neither Drew nor I said a word. The same thing was going through each of our minds as we walked; the happy feeling from earlier, had been replaced with a sickening anxiety, and doubt.

What if something bad had happened to Lydia? I knew Drew would never forgive himself, not after having already lost half his family to Death Eaters. Frankly, I wouldn't either, considering it happened right under my nose….

Some hero I am… too caught up in my own mystery to notice someone being kidnapped -if that _is_ what happened- right under my nose. Inches from the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix, no less!

The whole thing was just flat-out-scary, and it made me realize the weight of what I had just said to Tonks.

Am I making a fatal mistake here?

"Drew?" I asked on a whim. "Do you think we're making the right choice?"

"Yes," he replied, without hesitation. "Look, Lydia is my sister. She may be a pain in the butt sometimes, but I love her more than anything else in this world. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. And, no one's safe until V-Voldemort and his Death Eaters are gone for good. I'm ready to fight in anyway I can."

"But," I said, "is that really the right thing to do? What if _us_ getting involved really only puts _them _in danger? What if we should just stay out of this whole mess?"

"You know," he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "I really thought you understood."

"About what!?" I exclaimed, frustrated. "About worrying whether, or not I'm putting people's lives at risk just because of my own curiosity!?"

"I thought you were the real deal," he said, raising his voice slightly. "I thought you really understood why we _have_ to fight! This isn't about being right! It's about fighting for everything we care about!"

"Which is exactly why I don't want to blow it!" I retorted, the frantic panic in my voice.

"You saw her die!" Drew shouted. "You saw her die! You_ should have died! _But you didn't! You're here, talking to me! Why don't you get it!?"

"GET WHAT!?" I yelled back. "_You_ don't get it! What it's like to be the center of attention! EVERYONE THINKS I'M SO GREAT, BUT I DON'T KNOW! I WANT TO BE, BUT I JUST CAN'T!"

"GET WHAT?" he yelled, clearly appalled. "GET _WHY_ SHE DIED FOR YOU? BECAUSE YOU-KNOW-WHO IS EVIL! BECAUSE HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND LOVE! THIS IS ABOUT HELPING THE PEOPLE WE CARE ABOUT LIVE A BETTER LIFE! You know what I think? I think you're just scared!"

"THIS ISN'T A BOOK!" I retorted, fiercely, feeling the tears slip,the happiness falling with them. "THERE'S NO GUARANTEED HAPPY ENDING! DON'T YOU GET IT? I MIGHT FAIL!"

"THAT'S WHAT BEING BRAVE IS ALL ABOUT!" he yelled. "STANDING UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIVE IN, FOR THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE, NO MATTER WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed. "I'M NOT A SAINT! I'M HUMAN, LIKE THE REST OF YOU!"

"I JUST WANT YOU TO CHOOSE THE PATH I KNOW YOU WANT TO TAKE! NOT THE PATH TONKS WANTS YOU TO TAKE TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN! WHO ARE YOU REALLY? ARE YOU A HERO OR JUST A COWARD!?"

Neither of us said anything after that.

----

The meeting with McGonagall didn't go well, to say in the very least. Drew and I sat with this sort of uncomfortable veil between us, neither sure what to do. We answered the questions McGonagall asked, editing out the parts about how much we actually knew. Though, she tried to keep her usual strict and fearlessness about her, I could tell she was worried, which wasn't exactly an encouraging sign.

Thankfully the meeting didn't last very long, and I was sent off to first period only five minutes in.

The whole day I was sort of in a trance, waiting eagerly for news of Lydia, worrying about the game, and Slytherins' last minute pranks. I kept going up to Drew to say something, and then I would remember that we had fought and I made up an excuse to go do something else, or randomly started talking to whoever happened to be next to me.

I was so distracted all day. I don't think I could tell you when one hour ended and another began.

And the award for Pathetic _Person of the Year_ goes to…

Me.

------

_Okay, _I told myself, as I pulled on my gold and burgundy Quidditch robes. _You can do this… just take some deep breaths…_

Hyperventilating doesn't count.

"All right, team," said Rosalynn. She was staring straight ahead, her expression glowing at the thought of the challenge ahead. "This is it, our big chance to beat Slytherin and take back our house's dignity. I don't want to add to the pressure, but if we lose, we'll be the laughing stock of the whole school, and I'll never be able to look my father in the face again. So, long story short, we can do this. We're faster, stronger, smarter, though that's not saying much, because some of them aren't smart enough to tell you which end of the broom is up. Anyway, we can, and _will _win this! Or-"

"Else," the teamed finished in unison.

Drew was standing on one side of me, staring straight ahead, determined.

"Well…," I muttered, looking straight ahead, my stomach doing gymnastics tricks as the nerves hit me full force. "Good luck out there."

"You too," he replied, in the same manner.

Tonks shot me a 'what-the-heck' look.

I mouthed "Tell you later."

Then, the whistle blew.

---

**A little bit shorter than usual, but don't get used to it people :D. Oh, PLEASE don't forget to review. I feel neglected… *sniff, sniff***

**You all rock as usual-**

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


	21. Chapter 20: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Hey, hey! An update, and not a horrible wait this time! This is one of my person favorite chapters thus far. Prepare to laugh your socks off!**

**Thanks again to the real Crystal for doing all the nasty editing work for me in my time of computer crisis!**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

**Chapter 20: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

"Let's do this," Rosalynn said, narrowing her eyes in determination as she mounted her broom.

I took the Seeker's position; last in line, and kicked off the ground.

I couldn't stop a gasp from escaping my lips, as I did the first lap around the Pitch. The stands were so packed! Every member of the school must have turned up; even some members of the Order were there. Nymphadora Tonks and Fern were both in the Gryffindor stands, waving flags. Everyone seemed to have taken a side. People were holding up signs for either Gryffindor, or Slytherin, others for certain people, like Rosalynn or Armand. And… wow: there were even quite a few for me! The sight of my friends screaming and cheering from the Gryffindor stands gave me a boast of confidence. Even Zoe, who sat in the Slytherin stands with a bag over her head, gave a _whoop_ as I passed, and another one as Tonks past.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, as I passed Dillyn and a couple other Hufflepuff's from his band holding up 'GO TONKS!' and 'LIONS FOR THE CUP!' signs.

"Welcome everyone," called the volume-enhanced voice of Jackson, who was clearly commentating the game. "To what is shaping up to be the match of the year! The final chapter of the intense rivalry between cousins Rosalynn and Armand Black! This is sure to be an intense- screw this! Who _writes _this garbage?"

I laughed, in spite of myself.

"Anyway!" bellowed Jackson, "Please welcome THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! BLACK!" there was an overwhelming cheer from the Gryffindor section, as Rosalynn's name was announced, drowning out Jackson. "HEARTWIG! MCGONAGALL! HEARTWIG, ADAL, TONKS, _and_... SMITH!"

I was surprised that I had even received a cheer almost as aloud as Rosalynn's, also accompanied by several hearty boo's from the Slytherin side.

"And here are the challengers! The dirty, rotten, cheating, scumbags, not that I'm biased, led by the biggest ass-"

"JACKSON!" yelled McGonagall.

"Right, sorry, Professor," he replied, clearly not caring that he had just denounced all of Slytherin. "NEFERET, MALFOY, QUAIL, CLUELESS, oh I'm sorry, CRABBE, FLINT, FANG, AND... BLACK!"

There was an overwhelming cheer from the Slytherin side, and a chorus of boo's from the Gryffindor supporters.

Professor Zydeck, who taught both Muggle Studies and Dueling, and who was head of Gryffindor house, was referring the match. On her whistle, both teams circled around her.

"Captains, shake hands!" she shouted.

Armand and Rosalynn shook hands, glaring at each other with looks full of pure, animal hatred. Armand looked like he was trying to break Rosalynn's fingers, but she didn't flinch, or break her stare.

"NOW!" Zydeck shouted over the crowd. "I want a nice, clean game." She paused to stare bitterly at the Slytherins. "From_ all _of you!"

We nodded, some very reluctantly.

"Let the match... BEGIN!"

Rosalynn instantly snatched the Quaffle, and headed towards the Slytherin goal, the other chasers and beaters from both teams close behind her.

I assumed my position, circling the field, keeping out of harm's way until I could spot the Snitch.

"And they're off!" called Jackson. "Rosalynn Black of Gryffindor in possession, very attractive girl, she's got a nice bu-"

"WILKENS!" yelled McGonagall.

"Right, Professor! She passes to Piper Heartwig, also of Gryffindor. Also very attractive, but her brother wouldn't let me ask her out- and YES! Heartwig SCORES! GRYFFINDOR LEADS TEN TO NOTHING! TAKE THAT, YOU NO GOOD LOUSY-"

"JACKSON!" yelled McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor!" he called back.

I laughed again. However, I had broken my concentration and was merrily hovering in one spot.

"SMITH!" yelled Rosalynn, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry!" I called back, assuming my position circling the field for the Snitch, as was part of the game plan.

Armand Black was doing the same, his eyes narrowed in concentration, of which he broke only to bark orders to his team.

"Slytherin in possession," Jackson commentated. "Malfoy passes to Neferet, there's one girl I would _never _want to go out with! Er- anyway- oh- nicely aimed Bludger from Tim Adal of Gryffindor. Gryffindor back in possession. Drew McGonagall shoots- ah, no, nice try; saved by Slytherin keeper, Marcus Fang, about as smart as Armand Black is good looking, that one."

There was a loud cheer from the Slytherin stands.

"The dirty, cheating, scumbags in possession," grumbled Jackson. "Malfoy with the Quaffle, Gryffindor Beaters not far behind- and YES! Quaffle intercepted by Rosalynn of Gryffindor. She passes to Piper Heartwig- misses. Slytherin in possession. GET 'EM GRYFFINDOR! THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE KEEPER! Oh, by the way, the new Gryffindor Keeper is the _one_ person I _can't_ say anything about, 'cuz my buddy Dillyn, here, just _lo-"_

Jackson was cut off, because he had to dodge a Hex from the Hufflepuff Captain.

However, the sight on the field was not any less violent. Tonks had stared at the on-coming oppressors, with a mixed look of animal hatred and determination. Somehow, I couldn't find it in my heart to doubt her Keeping abilities.

"NOW!" yelled Armand Black.

This is _not_ going to end well.

The Slytherin Beater, Crabbe, a boy who greatly resembled a Gorilla, plowed into Tonks at full force, knocking her out of the way, leaving a clear hoop.

"FOUL!" yelled Professor Zydeck.

"MORE LIKE ATTEMPTED MURDER!" Dillyn had snatched the microphone-type thing and was howling curses at the Slytherins.

McGonagall snatched it away before I could blink, her eyes blazing. "Penalty to Gryffindor, for some of the dirtiest tactics I've seen in years!"

Drew took the penalty shot. With a roar from the Gryffindor side, as the Quaffle went in. I shot him a smile, in which he returned graciously.

"Oi!" yelled Armand, who had suddenly appeared behind me. "Looks like Mudblood's got a crush on Ickley Prefect! I thought you two had a row? What happened, Mudblood PMSing?" He looked at Drew. "What's the matter, McGonagall, gonna put me in detention?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!" he roared. Despite the game, he reached into his robes for his wand. "_Levicorpus_!"

"_PROTEGO_!" yelled Armand, blocking the curse.

"PENALTY TO SLYTHERIN!" yelled Zydeck. "FOR A DELIBRITE ATTACK ON THEIR SEEKER! PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR FOR PROVOKING SLYTHERINS' CHASER!"

"ARMAND!" yelled Rosalynn, from across the field. "LEAVE MY TEAM ALONE! WHAT'S WRONG? TOO SCARED TO FACE ME YOURSELF? BRING IT!"

He brought it.

Both Blacks attacked one other at full force.

"YEAH!" commentated Jackson, "RIGHT HOOK, ROSE! CURSE HIM! CURSE HIM!"

McGonagall was so angry, she didn't even bother to stop him, her Witch's hat only halfway on her head.

More penalties to both teams. Tonks saved hers, and I let out a sigh. However, things just got worse from there.

Penalty for penalty, each team began fighting dirty. Like pigs having a mud bath, dirty. Even Tonks had gotten so _pissed -_for lack of a better term- she full on attacked a Slytherin Chaser, whom had called her some sort of insult I didn't catch, due to the fact that Armand, whom had ordered the random attack of various Gryffindor players, including myself.

"Gryffindor lead!" called Jackson excitedly as Rosalynn, made another penalty shot. "Forty to thirty! Still no sight of the Snitch."

Just as the words left his mouth, I saw a glint of gold right next to Armand Black's ear.

"What's the matter, Mudblood?" he taunted, as I began to fly at him full speed. "Can't get enough of me? Ickly Prefect not a very good kisser?"

I ignored his taunt, racing right passed him in pursuit of the fleeing Golden Snitch.

The look of shock on his face as I passed was priceless. However, he had taken the hint I was praying he would ignore, and raced after me, hand outstretched.

Dean Heartwig and Crabbe both began aiming Bludgers at the opposing team, which, sadly, both of us managed to avoid.

"GO!" screamed Jackson. "YOU CAN DO IT, SMITH! KICK HIS A-"

He was cut off by McGonagall.

"GO!" yelled Alison, getting out of her seat.

The cheers from both teams were deafening, and I felt my adrenaline levels rise as the distance closed between myself and the Snitch, along with Armand Black.

I stretched out my hand, my only thoughts devoted to the capture of one pesky golden ball, though, sadly, not to the danger behind me. Armand Black closed the distance between us in one swift motion. He grabbed onto my broom with one hand, the other trying to push me off, forcing me to grab back hold of the broom with both hands.

"FOUL!" yelled Zydeck, but her words were wasted on Armand Black, who grabbed both of my wrists, sending my broom spinning off course.

"_TWO _PENALTIES TO GRYFFINDOR, FOR A DISGUSTING BIT OF CHEATING BY THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER!" howled Zydeck. "JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR MOTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS, MISTER!"

Rosalynn snorted.

Me? Well, I was a little preoccupied with trying to regain control of my broom, which was currentlyspinning out of control, not righting itself, as was advertised to do so.

Rip off.

"TIME OUT!" yelled Professor Zydeck.

_Ok_ I thought, _Think Ella! Use your magic! Concentrate on stopping!_

_I'm gonna die I'm gonna die! _

Not what I had in mind.

_Deep breaths..._

Screw that.

"AHHH!"

-----

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Alison, looking through her binoculers at the sight of the Gryffindor Seeker's broom going out of control. "Either Ella's suicida,l or someone's jinxing her broom!"

"Give me those!" snapped Zoe, who has snuck over from the Slytherin side, ripping the binoculers away from the vertically-challenged Gryffindor. She let out a snarl at what she saw.

"_That's _not supposed to happen!" she said, gluing her eyes to the binoculers.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" retorted Alison.

"Ten bucks says Drew saves her," Zoe declared, with a smile.

"You're on," Cassy challenged.

"You two are idiots!" snapped Kali. "Can't you see we have a crisis on our hands?"

"No, really?" said Sam sarcastically. "I thought it was part of the show!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, snatching the binoculers out of Zoe's grasp.

She let out a gasp. Her expression changed from one of concern, to one of anger. "Neferet's jinxing the broom!"

"What?" exclaimed Sam. "Neferet's a teacher! Why would she want to kill Ella?"

"Look!" Crystal snapped, shoving the binoculers into Sam's hands. "See for yourself! You have to keep eye contact; she's not blinking! And, look, she's muttering something!"

"Well, then," yelled Zoe, "why are you just sitting here? Do something!"

Sam pulled her wand out from her robes, and aimed it straight at Neferet.

"Don't!" said Alison, rationally. "You might hit Ella!" She shoved Sam's hand down.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" asked Cassy, clearly worried.

"Pray?" guessed Alison.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" snapped Sam.

"Yes," said Kali.

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Zoe," ordered Crystal, "you're in Slytherin. You can be in the Slytherin stands, without people noticing anything. Get over there and break Neferet's eye contact! I don't care how you do it. Say that a Gryffindor cursed someone in your house, or something. Just go!"

"Yes, boss," she agreed, with a fake salute.

"Just go!" snapped Alison.

Zoe scampered off, without another word.

"Ok," Crystal began again, "Alison, you're fast. Go find McGonagall, and tell her Neferet's cursing the broom. I'm going to run down to the field to see if I can stop Ella if the curse goes too far, and she falls off."

"HANG ON, ELLA!" yelled Alison. "WE'RE COMING!"

------

_Use your frikkin accidental magic! _I thought. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_

The broom froze for a moment, but then gave another jerk, and continued to try and buck me off.

I concentrated again.

It jerked to a stop.

For about five seconds.

-----

Zoe was running faster than she ever had in her life. Ignoring the Slytherins making taunts as she passed (she would have to hex them/use her chainsaw on them later) in pursuit of her goal.

Sure enough, her head of house, Professor Neferet, was sitting alone in the first row of stands, with the whole I'm-cursing-someone look, going on. Seriously, how obvious can you get?

"Professor Neferet?" Zoe asked, tapping the Charms teacher on the shoulder. "There's a group of Gryffindors' planning to sabotage Black's broom." She left out the fact that _she _had been the one trying to sabotage Armand Black's broom, but couldn't get into the broom shed.

Neferet ignored her, continuing the curse, without even noticing Zoe standing there.

"Yo, N?" said Zoe, delibritely using the name Neferet hated.

Nothing.

Zoe rolled her eyes. Sighing to herself, she pushed Neferet off the bench and onto the floor, with all her might.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" bellowed Neferet, clearly not happy.

_Finally, _Zoe thought, _a response. I should get extra credit for this!_

Zoe leaned over the edgem and gave Crystal, who was currently racing down to the field, a thumbs up.

Then, she turned around, a smirk on her face, and endured Neferet's lecture.

----

"OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Crystal, as she pushed past a couple making out on the stairs as she ran, wand out towards the field.

Ignoring the protests from the Hufflepuff head of house, she ran faster out to the field.

Glancing up, she saw Neferet glaring at Zoe, who turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

Shoving one last person out of the way; Ella's bodyguard, whom was muttering a useless counter-curse. Just for good measure, she pointed her wand at Ella, who was steadying the broom, still not sure if it was cursed, or not.

"_FINITE INCANTATUM_!" she yelled.

The broom gave one final jerk, and returned to Ella's control, merrily hovering in place.

Crystal smiled to herself at the job well done.

----

I breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly very thankful I had a Ravenclaw friend, and a Slytherin friend whom wasn't afraid to assault teachers.

With the broom back in my control, I took one hand off and gave the baffled Ref a thumbs-up.

The Gryffindor crowd gave a hearty cheer, and I even caught Tonks raising her fist in victory.

"TIME IN!" yelled Professor Zydeck.

In the Gryffindor stands, my friends were victory dancing and welcoming Crystal back with _whoops_ and words of victory, but that wasn't what I was paying attention too.

"Damn it," Armand swore. "And I thought there was going to be one less Mudblood in the world-" he stopped taunting me suddenly, noticing I, once again, wasn't paying attention to him.

Nearly twenty feet from the Slytherin Keeper's head, the whole stinkin' point of the game glittered in the sun, taunting both seekers.

The Golden Snitch had appeared, again.

_Zoom. _Both Seekers were off. I had the advantage of a head start, but Armand had caught up to me when I made a too wide turn. Snarling curses at me, he tried again to shove past me, but my broom's superior speed held on.

Meanwhile, the crowd was in an uproar. Most people were on their feet. Even McGonagall, who was blissfully ignoring Jackson shouting insults at the Slytherins and screaming for the Gryffindors, had abandon all dignity, and was screaming for Gryffindor, herself. So much for, 'teachers must not take sides'.

"DON'T BE A LADY, ELLA!" yelled Rosalynn over all the chaos. "SHOVE HIM OFF HIS BROOM!"

You don't have to tell me twice.

The Snitch was only about two feet from my hand. Armand and I were engaged in a full on shoving match. With a grunt worthy of a caveman, he shoved my outstretched hand out of the way. In return, I rammed into him and urged my broom faster.

"Get lost, Mudblood," spat Armand. "This is _my_ Snitch."

"Don't you know any other insults?" I retorted. "And, keep dreaming, Death Eater Spawn."

He snarled something in no recognizable language.

The Snitch pulled into a dive, both Seekers following it like ducks on a pond.

I gulped. It was almost straight down. There was no way I was going to be able to pull out of it, unharmed. Putting my misgivings aside, I urged the broom faste,r still, so fast that my surroundings blurred.

It was just enough; my hand closed around the Snitch, but it was bitter sweet. Armand pulled out of the dive just in time.

Me?

Well, like I said, I'm an _okay _Seeker.

I was going to crash.

"Oh no, you don't!" called Professor Zydeck. With a wave of her wand, she righted my broom.

"Well, don't just stand there!" she called.

And then it hit me.

I had just won the game.

Looking down, my hand encased a struggling Golden Snitch. I looked at it with a kind of denial. I seriously couldn't believe what I had just done! I hoisted the Snitch into the air in victory.

The crowd exploded.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" declared Jackson, jumping up and down with happiness.

The team flew down around me, all yelling in celebration. Drew and Dean Heartwig even hoisted me into the air.

Once the shock had worn off, I felt the happiness come over me, like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The simple, uncomplicated victory was definitely a Patronus moment.

But, my happiness was _nothing_ compared to Rosalynn's. She was so happy, she was crying, jumping up and down with the thought that she had beaten her cousin, at last.

And, speaking of Armand, he was busy swearing at Rosalynn, demanding a re-match. Whenever a teammate got too close, he spat at them, blaming his embarrassment of being beaten by a Blood-Traitor, her Muggle-Born Seeker, and Keeper on anyone, but himself.

Karma…

I smiled even harder, as my friends, with the exception of Tonks, raced down from the stands.

"Good job, Ella!" said Crystal happily.

"You and Zoe saved my butt, out there," I admitted, gratefully. "I owe you one."

"Actually, all of Gryffindor owes us one," corrected Zoe. "Or you can owe us, like, fifty."

"Oh, be quiet, Zoe," scoffed Kali.

"Seriously," said Alison, excitedly. "There's an afterparty in the Gryffindor common room, later. It's gonna be awesome!"

"That's good, and all," Cassy interrupted, her voice serious, "but where's Tonks?"

Turning around, I noticed she was talking to, none other, than Dillyn, who was staring at his shoes. Jackson was behind him, making kissey faces. I could tell he was helping, about as much as the answers to a test you already took.

My friends and I exchanged a glance, before bursting out into giggles.

"Guess I'll have to congratulate her, later," said Cassy, with a smile on her face.

"Right," said Zoe, standing up straighter. "I'll see you peoples later; I have to go collect my, er…, profits, before the run away."

"Profits?" Kali wondered aloud, as Zoe ran up to random Slytherins, and collected money.

"She was running a betting post on the game," I explained.

"I thought Neferet gave her detention, and took her money?" Alison said, her voice suspicious of the blonde Slytherin.

"Personally," said Sam, holding her hands up, "I don't want to know."

"Well I do," argued Alison. "ZOE! COUGH UP THE CASH!"

"MAKE ME!" Aoe retorted. "COME AND GET ME, SHORTY!"

You can guess what happens next.

Alison took off after Zoe, and chased her around the pitch. I rolled my eyes; some things never change.

--------

After being congratulated by many more people, and fending off reporters for a Wizarding sports channel, whom I directed them instead to Rosalynn. I took a nice long hot shower, and joined my friends at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

The excitement hung in the air like fog, just barely masking the worries and problems of the day. Though, I could find it in myself to relax, a bit. I had actually _won _something! It was sort of surreal, and I wasn't totally convinced it was actually happening.

This was the thing I used to dream about, back before Voldemort, back when I was normal, if you could call me that. So much had changed since then. It was hard to believe that, just a few short months ago, I was sitting in Algebra, dreaming about what was now my reality. Going to school, worrying about Tonks' latest fight and what to do about it, and hanging out with everyone; carefree and happy. Looking at my friends, I noticed how much each of them had changed, and, how they were still the same. There for, me through everything.

I noticed how much I'd changed, as well. I had gone from the dreamer to someone who might really make a difference. Thinking of my friends, my family, all my new friends, the Order, Drew, Lydia, Piper… it made me realize how lucky I was. Should I gamble everything they've done for me, just for some answers?

Then again…

Like Drew had said, being brave is about standing up for what you believe in, even when everyone else is sitting down; when there's everything to lose. I mean, it's not like I can just hand in my resignation slip, and turn back the hands of time. The cat's out of the bag now and Voldemort better be ready when it gets going. A real hero never backs down. I'm gonna keep fighting until everyone is safe again.

After all, what's life without a little risk?

----

"What are yousmiling at?" asked Alison, as we arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the gang followed, plus a rather irritable Piper. She looked lonely without Lydia, but I tried not to think about that.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, "just happy."

"You should be," said Sam happily. "And you, Tonks. Great save, by the way."

"Thanks, I-" Tonks began.

"So!" said Cassy excitedly. "What did _Dillyn _want?"

"He's in _your_ house!" retorted Tonks, playfully. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_!?"

"Seriously, did he ask you out?" asked Alison, getting straight to the point.

"Don't be rude, Alison," scoffed Crystal. "Tonks is allowed to have secrets."

"Actually," she replied, looking rather dejected, "he just congratulated me. I was hoping… well it was really awkward. We ended up talking about types of guitars."

"I think he must _really_ like you," said Crystal. "He doesn't seem like the type to be nervous around girls."

I couldn't help but feel excited as we neared the entrance; I could hear the party from the hall. I smiled to myself; despite anything that was going on, I was going to have fun tonight. Wizards don't know how to have a good time. Boy, are they in for a surprise…

"Password?" said the portrait of a perky blond Witch that was the entrance to the common room.

"Amicitia," said Alison.

----

The party was _actually_ pretty cool. Everyone was dancing, and eating the food Jackson and Dean had snuck from the kitchens. They played a mix of Muggle and Wizard music, which, though the lyrics were a bit strange, considering they were about Wizard things, were still pretty good. They even played a few of my old favorites, including _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga, _Low_ by Flo Rida (_don't _listen to the lyrics, one word: DISTURBING), and much, to the hatred of Tonks, Taylor Swift.

In a lot of ways, it was just like those boring dances they had at my middle school. Friends danced to goof off, and the boys and girls stared at each other, really wanting to go dance with when the slow song came on, but were too afraid to make the first move and would rather settle for being 'cool'. The only kids really dancing during those songs, were the more mature highschool-aged kids.

One thing I must add though: Wizards do know how to throw a party. However, they can't dance to save their lives.

Ignore the eleven years of intensive ballet training I had; wrong kind of dancing.

One major difference was that this time, there was an actual reason to celebrate. I must admit, I _did_ kinda enjoy people making a fuss over me and noticing me, but, at the same time, it was awkward. Boys I didn't know sincerely asked me to dance, or asked me to dance on a dare from their immature friends that enjoy kissing people they don't know in broom closets after hours, and tell outlandish stories about it, afterwards.

According to rumors, I kissed about seven guys in different locations at the exact same time. No one believes me when I say I've never kissed a boy in my life.

Back to people asking me to dance; completely foreign to me: I had no idea what to do. Should I dance with everyone, or should I just say no? I don't want to hurt people, but some of them are just… well, I'm the girl who survived a killing curse, so I guess I shouldn't be talking.

As pathetic as it was, I _could_ kick Armand Black between the legs multiple times, win a Quidditch match, survive illegal curses, but, I was completely lost when a guy asks me to dance.

Irony.

Looking around, all of my friends were having fun. There were few people from other houses, not including my friends and Dillyn, who was talking to Jackson in a hushed tone, while Jackson smirked at something Dillyn clearly didn't find funny.

Zoe was happily chatting with a fourth year boy I didn't know. She was clearly telling a story from our Muggle days, because she kept pointing at me and other members of the group, her companion was laughing. Some people shot her odd looks, clearly looking at her Slytherin crested uniform. To these people she tried her best to look menacing and whispered "boo".

Tonks and Cassy were dancing with a couple of boys, a few of Rosalynn's friends from other houses, clearly trying to teach them the 'chicken dance'. Kali and Sam were nearby videotaping.

Whoops. Wonder what that will look like on YouTube.

I smiled to myself. Alison was talking, better phrase being 'flirting' ,with a Muggle-born 4th year Gryffindor boy named Garrett. He looked a bit like Zoe, and spoke without an accent. I wondered vaguely if they were cousins. The boy seemed to be captivated by whatever Alison was saying.

Crystal was talking to a Ravenclaw boy and a Gryffindor girl with striking resemblance to him, book open on her lap, she appeared to be in full Smarty-Pants mode.

In the whole party, there looked to be only three people not having fun: the first was Piper, and that was obvious. Even after Griffindor's victory, the loss of her best friend was obvious in her face, and her mannerisms. Snapping at anyone who came too close, sitting alone with her head in her hands. She would glance up at the door hopefully, then realize Lydia wasn't there, and sink back under the waters of despair.

The second was Drew. That made guilt run its course through my system. Remembering our fight earlier, I couldn't help feeling that I let him down. I was too cowardly for my own stupid title: The-Stupid-Friggin'-Chosen-One. Ha!

An image from my nightmare kept finding its way back into my head; the one of Margo and Drew together, and the one of the sorting hat telling me it was a mistake to put me in Gryffindor.

What a day.

Well, I suppose I better just come clean: I have a huge crush on Drew McGonagall. He's brave, funny, kind, caring, a great Wizard, smart, cute, brave…

And way too good for me.

What's Margo got that I don't? What did she ever do to deserve _him_?

Facing the facts, I don't think he'll ever think of me as more than a friend, and I don't think I could ever think of him as _just_ a friend.

Jeeze, now I know why I avoided this girly stuff, like, the plague. It's torture!

I mean, he's two years older than me, dating a seventh year, a Prefect, an amazing Chaser, and way cooler than me. He saw right through my fame, and all that crap.

He thought I was brave! And I totally blew it.

I not only let him down, I let my friends down, as well.

In case you haven't guessed by now, the other unhappy person was _me_.

Right now, instead of overtalking to Drew like I wanted to be, I was listening to a sixth year, whom was in love with himself, talk about, what else then, himself.

"And then, of course, Mother told me how far I would go. I mean, I had already battled a Boggart. Of course, your achievement is great too, surviving He Who Must Not Be Named and all. What did he look like? What was it like to-"

"Voldemort," I snapped, the more Slytherin part of me enjoying seeing him flinch, "is not something I want to talk about. Mind your own business."

He seemed undaunted. "Oh, come on, don't be a wuss! I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad-"

Three, two, one! BOOM.

"Voldemort had my friends tortured, and tried to _murder _me for a reason I don't understand! He completely messed up my life! How is that _not _that_ bad_! What kind of sick, ignorant, head in the clouds, loser are you?"

"Well-"

Half of the party had stopped to watch now. Great; just what I need! An audience! Would you like a signed picture to go with your circus viewing!?

"Leave the lady alone, you idiot," snapped a voice I didn't recognize.

"What's it to you?" retorted Mr. Annoying-the Conceited.

"Leave," the voice snapped.

"Why should I?"

My rescuer was this tall, blond, surfer boy-type, with baby-blue eyes, and the look of a sorta puppy. Yet, he sorta went Rottweiler on me, screwing up his face to look menacing, and drawing his wand on Mr. Annoying.

"Whatever," mumbled Mr. Annoying. I really should get his name, so I can send him one of those cursed hats.

"Tell it to someone who cares," snapped Surfer Boy.

As soon as I saw the back of Mr. Annoying, Surfer boy took the seat next to me.

"Parrman giving you trouble?" asked Surfer Boy in a familiar non-accent Michigan voice.

I groaned.

"That bad, huh?" he asked jokingly. "My name's Newt Malfoy. No, Newt's not my real name. Its long and hard to pronounce. Wizards seem to have a thing for frikkin Latin."

I laughed. He sounded like someone I could easily be friends with.

"Ella Smith, none of the Girl Who Lived, business," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I got the whole family rep. to deal with. My dad murdered several Muggles, and got sent to Azkaban last year. Family reunion, or Death Eater plotting session?" he replied, goodnaturedly. "Ella's a pretty name."

And I thought my grandma singing karaoke was bad.

"Thanks. Malfoy, huh?" I asked. "So, why are you in Gryffindor, then?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking down. "Someone had to break that wonderful family tradition. Have some Chex Mix," he said, offering me a bowl of the most wonderful food in the universe.

"I love Chex Mix!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too. Beats the slop the house elves cook. Who really wants to eat squid and fish eggs, anyway?"

"Yeah…," I mumbled, glancing over at Drew, feeling depressed and hormonal.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone, talking to Jess Parrman, winner of the Prat-of-the-Year-Award?" he asked cheerfully, clearly not as daunted about the talk about his family as I was Voldemort.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked suspiciously.

"That depends," he replied cheekily. "Is it working?"

"Not in the slightest," I replied.

"Pity," he said, more serious this time. "Wasting away, pinning for McGonagall, when I sit so readily available."

"Ok," I said, raising a finger. "One, you're flirting with a third year. Two, how did you know I like Dre?, And three, drop the cool guy act."

"Ouch," he replied sarcastically. "My ego is damaged! How will I go on? And, it's a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows."

"Ah," I replied, not sure what to think about that piece of news, looking around nervously.

"He's missing out," he replied. "Margo is a real- er… a real…"

"Brat?" I offered.

"Not the word choice I had in mind," he scoffed, "but, it _will_ keep me out of detention."

I glared playfully.

"So, why are you so depresse? Well, other than Prince Charming falling for the Troll and not the Princess? You just became a Quidditch hero. Enjoy it," he asked, getting straight to the point.

"You're blunt," I said, rolling my eyes.

"As an axe," he finished, clearly not bothered in the slightest. "You're not getting out of this; talk."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," he challenged.

"Fine," I replied, feeling unnaturally at ease talking to him. "I've been a sniveling coward, afraid of meddling and messing everything up, or not doing anything, and failing everyone. I'm afraid I'm not brave enough, strong enough, or even powerful enough to be the 'Chosen One'. I just can't…"

"Think about it this way," he advised, "wouldn't you rather try and fail, than sit at home and never know one way or another? Plus, you seem like the type to want adventure, and to make a difference. Don't let your fears stop you from following your heart."

"Thanks," I said, looking at him curiously. It made me wonder how he could know all this. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, playing innocent.

"Know what was bothering me, and just how to fix it?" I replied.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. Motioning for me to come closer, he whispered, "Can I trust you?"

I nodded.

"I've always known when people are particularly. I don't know how, I just do. I try to help out when I can, particularly the pretty ones."

"Thanks, then," I replied, staring straight ahead, again.

"Go talk to him," encouraged Newt.

"He's mad at me," I argued.

"Just go and quit being miserable for yourself. It's annoying," said Newt through a mouth full of Chex Mix. "You gonna finish that?"

Boys.

"Here," I said handing him my bowl. "Thanks again, Newt."

I turned around, and took a deep breath. I turned around to thank him again, but I found myself talking to an empty chair.

Wizards.

---

"So…," I said, as I sat down next to Drew, whom was watching Dean cluck like a chicken, as Tonks attempted to teach him the Soulja-Boy dance.

"So," he replied, not looking at me.

"This is awkward," I said, studying my shoes, which by the way, are my plain, old clogs, with a weird stain on the toe.

My thoughts on this are, Chance may have had something to do with that one…

"So…," I began awkwardly. "I just came to say… I'm sorry. You were right; I was scared. I'm self conscious, cowardly, and… I'm running out of adjectives. My brain is _so_ not on this planet right now."

He chuckled, slightly. "You forgot insecure."

"You still wanna see if we can figure this mess out?" I asked happily. "And, I'm sorry about... you know..."

"You bet!" he replied a little to enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Tonks won't help us, but Crystal's in Ravenclaw…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Drew.

"Depends," I replied. "If you're thinking, boy, I would really like some Chex Mix?"

"No," he said, looking a little weirded out. "Oh, you know what I meant!"

"Shockingly," I replied jokingly, "I did."

----------

By the time Crystal had been completely filled in, I could already see the gears turning in her brain.

"So, you'll help us?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure. I've got to get to the Library. Out of my way!"

She raced away toward the library, like a mouse who got a whiff of cheese.

"What do you think?" I asked Drew.

"She's going to run the country some day," he said, watching the direction Crystal had left in.

"I've been saying that for years," I replied happily.

**Alright! You've read it. Good for you! Now make my miserable day better by reviewing! **

***whimpers like a puppy***

**Please?**

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


	22. Chapter 21: Channeling Nancy Drew

**Ah, another chapter, and my computer still isn't fixed. Sniff. Anyway, I can promise you guys a little Drew/Ella in this one. I know, took me long enough.**

**Special thanks to whoever invented the flash-drive.**

**It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 21: Channeling Nancy Drew**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

That was my reaction, when I woke up on the first official day of Spring Break. Even without my contacts, I couldn't miss the fresh blanket of _snow _that was covering my lawn in its claws of frosty death.

_Snow..._That word is taboo!

And yes, folks, _it's frikkin April!_

What was Mother Nature thinking when she woke up this morning? 'Let's torture Ella! Instead of getting to wear her new flip flops, she will have to wear her frikkin _boots_, that smell like wet dog, and for some reason, bananas!'

Why, why, _why _must the Michigan weather rear its ugly head over _Spring Break_?! March is over; April is here! GET OVER IT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOO!" Chance howled, clearly uncaring that the weather has lost the ability to tell April from February. Also, I couldn't find any sweaters, and was looking at the prospect of freezing my behind off, when I went out on an official 'meddling Quest' with Crystal and Drew.

For the last two weeks, breathing, eating, and sleeping had taken a back seat to the homework, the intense Quidditch, and, of course, the snooping.

Crystal, I must say, is a force to be reckoned with, when she gets going. We also worked really well together, as we could both figure things out. Our habit of finishing eachother's sentences often left Drew in the dark. It was actually kind of amusing.

Crystal's plan was, thus (as she explained to Drew and I on our first "mini Order meeting" in the Library), using the Muffliato spell to keep unwanted intruders away. First years are some of the nosiest beings to walk this earth, myself included.

"I think we should try to find out more about Neferet. Possibly by following her," Crystal had announced to us, on the first day of 'meddling'. "She'll lead us right to the source. Also, we should find out more about what Bellatrix is really up to, what her plans are, what kinda of things has she already tried, and how she thinks? We also need to find out what kind of thing it is that could really have the power to bring Voldemort back. And, of course, more about the prophecy, if there is one. Our first order of business will be to take turns following Neferet, and of course, looking in books."

Stalk a teacher, and consult a book: easier said than done.

"Also, there are about fifty school rules were going to have to break."

That was the cool part. I'd never really done anything like that before.

Not nearly as exciting as one might think, but I still felt a thrill every time I get up in the morning.

It's sort of exciting; breaking the rules. It made me feel important.

Odd sort of feeling.

So far, we had learned little, other than the fact that Neferet owns a Muggle T.V., and watches a_ lot _of _American Idol_ re-runs, and actually _does_ have a boyfriend. Interesting, but doesn't help in the least.

We were also watched like hawks. Between Tonks' jabs about the parallels between me and Nancy Drew. Some of her favorites being; you forgot your penny loafers. How she had begun to refer to Crystal as Velma and Drew as Scooby-Doo; give Scooby-Doo a Scooby Snack for me. Would you like me to have your cape monogrammed for you, Super Dork? etc. The old man whom ran the Library, breathing down our necks like my Grandmother didn't help. Plus, all the new security measures since Lydia disappeared. We hardly got a moment to discuss anything. McGonagall watched us with her stern eyes as if we were naughty children. To add to all that, there were new rules in place, which prevented students from going anywhere outside the school without supervision.

It was like [rison, without the orange jumpsuits.

With Spring Break upon us, everyone, including most of the wardens, er teachers, home with their families, we thought we would have better luck getting into the restricted section. Besides the fact that Neferet had stayed.

Muttering complaints to myself, I threw on my favorite grey sweater over a pale pink tank top, with, what else, jeans and my boots. I grabbed my bag, and threw on my school robe with the Gryffindor crest proudly showing on the pocket, and was off.

The house was quiet; my parents were at work, as it was a Monday morning. The soft hum of the T.V. from the basement told me my brother was engrossed in a recorded football game. My grandmother was asleep on the couch, with a book on her lap.

Sighing to myself at my good luck, I began to look through the cupboards in search of something edible for breakfast, making sure to check the expiration dates of the food as I went. I soon found myself in procession of a bagel with strawberry cream-cheese.

"Nice outfit," said a voice from behind me.

I jumped, dropping the glass I was holding, its contents spilling on the floor.

I turned around, wand raised out of habit.

"Don't you point that thing at me, young lady," scolded my grandmother.

"C-costume party," I lied, stowing it inside my robes in a swift motion.

"Sure," said Grandma. "I've been watching you, and it's not particularly hard to guess what you've been up to. So, tell me," she said excitedly, with a look worthy of McGonagall. "How much is real?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, my voice steadier this time.

"I think you _do_ know, Eleanor, dear," she challenged.

We both stared at each other for about five minutes. Grandma finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, that's fine. If you won't tell me anything, I'm sure your brother and I can figure it out," she said.. Her eyes twinkled, knowing her comment was hitting below the belt.

"Oh, fine," I snapped, yet, I smiled at the deviousness of one old lady. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, looking at my robe, "clearly, you made Gryffindor. Good job, dear. What's in that lovely wand of yours?"

"Willow," I said, sitting down on the counters, only to be greeted by a grumble from my grandmother, and stood back up. "And Phoenix Feather."

"Now, go use those wonderful powers of yours, and clean up that mess you made," she said. "Then, tell me, have you meet Harry Potter? What about Voldemort? Is he real?"

I avoided answering that question, by walking over to the broken glass of spilled milk. _"Reparo!"_

The glass shot back together, thankfully without causing any damage to myself, or my grandmother.

"Do you think you could do my taxes by magic?" she asked cheerfully.

I laughed. "Probably not."

"Back to my question," she said, "and come sit down. _Not on the counter!"_

"Yes, Grandmother," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Harry Potter _was_ real," I began, "and so is Voldemort, but Harry Potter's... dead."

"So, Voldemort won?" she asked, a little doubtful.

"Not exactly," I mumbled.

Grandma reached forward, and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. She let out a little gasp of shock, which told me she had figured _it_ out.

"That came from no car crash," she whispered.

"You're telling me," I mumbled darkly.

She glared at me. "What have I told you about that sarcasm of yours?"

"Sorry," I said.

"And, you still use his name?" she asked.

"'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,'" I quoted Dumbledore.

"That's my girl," she said, patting me on the back. She reached around and gave me a hug. Tearfully, she said, "I'm so glad you're still with us.."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"You must have been so brave…," she mumbled.

"Not really…," I replied.

"Nonsense," she argued, "tell me about that school of yours."

I sat up suddenly. "Oh, crap! School! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Drew -he's our neighbor- and Crystal at the school library!"

"Why?" she asked..

I froze; something tells me my grandmother wouldn't approve of what I was up to.

"Studying," I lied.

"Really?" she challenged.

"Yeah," I replied, hoping the nerves didn't show in my voice. I was a terrible liar when it came to _that_ old woman.

"How about the truth?" she pressed.

"Just a… umm... extra credit project!" I lied.

"You wouldn't be… perhaps meddling, would you?" she suggested.

"How do you _know_ these things?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I'm a grandmother. I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Right," I mumbled.

-----------

With the prospect of later introducing my grandmother to McGonagall, I set off to meet Drew and Crystal.

I woke the guard up at the deserted entrance. He kept me extra long, just to annoy me, as revenge for interrupting his nap.

Grumbling to myself, I pushed open the doors to the almost deserted library. I took a breath in, letting the scents of old books and cleaning products wash over me.

The Library was on the first two floors of the school. It faced the back of the building, and was a glass dome with books stacked as high as you can see. The library's two floors had comfy chairs, and tables for reading and studying. You could even place orders to buy books that you liked from local book stores. All the wood was a light brown color, with gold trim.

And, of course, you can't forget the watchful eyes of the library's caretaker: a very bitter, old man, who was shorter than Alison. We had nicknamed him Grumpy from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._

But, thankfully, he had gone home for the spring break, leaving us free to talk openly, and to be as noisy as we wanted.

Drew and Crystal were in deep discussion over some books at one of the tables on the second floor. I climbed one of the two marble staircases to join them. They both looked up when they saw me.

"Hey, guys," I said, as I sat down.

"What took you so long?" asked Crystal.

"My grandma caught me this morning, and I got caught up at security," I explained. "I woke the guard up. He wasn't too happy."

"He can be that way," agreed Drew.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing," Crystal sighed, slamming a book shut. "This is useless without the restricted section."

"Let's at least review what we know," I suggested.

"Right," said Crystal. "We know that Bellatrix is looking for two things: one is probably a Prophecy, which would explain why she needs you, Ella."

"She also wants something to bring Voldemort back, with," added Drew.

"And we also know Neferet is definitely a Death Eater," I added, "as she tried to kill me at the Quidditch match."

"And, we know that these things are probably in D.C.," said Crystal.

"Which is where the Order members are, and the items, and Ella, are what they're guarding," said Drew.

"Hang on," said Crystal, "something doesn't fit."

"Yeah…," I added.

"Why would Neferet try to kill Ella, if Bellatrix needs her to get the Prophecy?" asked Crystal.

"Maybe she already got the prophecy, or figured out what it says?" Drew pondered.

"We'd know if they did; there'd be signs," I argued.

"Maybe Neferet meant to just make it _look_ like Ella was going to be killed," Crystal suggested. "Maybe the jinx was going to transport her somewhere?"

"There are spells to prevent that kind of transportation," rationalized Drew, "but if Neferet could gain control of the broom completely, Bellatrix could probably fly Ella out."

"Too obvious," Crystal argued. "Someone would have been able to catch her."

"What if it wasn't Neferet at all?" I countered. "Think about it: the broom went out of control right after that run in with Armand Black. Maybe _he_ did something to it."

"Yeah," agreed Drew. "I wouldn't put it past that scumbag to try and cheat to that level."

"No," said Crystal, "you have to keep eye contact to put off a curse like that, and Armand wasn't holding eye contact with Ella. Plus, that's advanced magic. He's barely smart enough to pass O.W.L.S."

"The broom already tried to kill me once," I remembered. "Remember that Death Eater meeting I overheard? What if someone sent it to me as a hoax, or if some pureblood thought it would be funny."

"True," said Drew, "Neferet could have been trying to prevent the curse from working."

"That fits," said Crystal.

"Is there any way to trace the letter?" I asked.

"We could find out if its legit, but beyond that, no," said Drew.

"What about the 'thing' to bring Voldemort back, with?" I asked. "Any idea what it could be?"

"What about the Philosophers Stone?" asked Crystal. "I haven't found anything on that."

"It was destroyed several years ago," said Drew. "Ove heard Lupin telling Fern when she joined the Order."

"Maybe some type of potion?" I suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, too," said Crystal, "but none of these books have anything close to what we would need."

"If they have it in D.C., why would they keep it in a book?" rationalized Drew.

"Fair point, but I still want to try," said Crystal.

"If it's that bad, they're not going to have it just lying around where anyone can stick their noses in it," I pointed out gently..

"Thus, the restricted section," sighed Crystal.

"And, of course, the only teacher left to let us in, is none other than... Neferet, herself," said Drew grimly, "and she already told Crystal, no."

"Oh!" said Crystal suddenly, nearly jumping out of her seat, "I almost forgot!"

She dove her hand into her bag, and began rummaging around frantically in search of something of clear importance.

Drew and I exchanged a glance of interest.

"Here it is!" she said excitedly, holding up a leather-bound book that appeared to be some sort of day planner.

My brain, which has functions not nearly on the same level as the excited Ravenclaw before me, could not comprehend the significance of the little book. Thus, I stared at her blankly. Drew, who was also not on the same page, had a look of confusion, in which mirrored mine.

"Ok…," said Drew, eyeing Crystal oddly.

She looked around to make sure we were still alone, and gestured for us to come closer.

"I stole it from Neferet's desk yesterday when I went to ask her about the restricted section," she explained, still excited.

I looked at her, impressed. Only Crystal could steal something right under the nose of a Death Eater, and get away with it, all the while, keeping up her innocent, little Ravenclaw act.

Suddenly, I wondered how many things she's gotten away with, around me…

The thought was rather terrifying.

"And?" Drew pressed.

"And get a load of this," she said, opening the book. "Before this February, Neferet always kept notes of appointments and stuff, bu, now, all she writes is-"

"Meeting," I said, looking sideways at the only word written under today's page.

"Three guesses, who," said Crystal, looking me in the eye, with a very serious face.

"Death Eaters," said Drew and I, together.

"Bingo," declared Crystal. "I've been wondering if the information we need, we can get straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"Great idea!" I agreed, slightly sarcastic, suddenly thinking of, oh, I don't know, marching straight into the enemy camp, and perhaps _getting killed! _

"Hold your Hippogriffs, Ella," warned Crystal. "The danger factor is immense for just a few answers. There's no way we can pull this off with just the three of us."

Drew looked pretty disappointed, but I could tell he had found himself forced to agree with us.

"I guess you're right…," he said, begrudgingly. "You _did_ nearly get caught last time. We might not get so lucky this time around."

"But," Crystal piped up, "we might use this as an opportunity to search Neferet's quarters."

"We might be able to find more proof," I added. "Like, enough to get her sent to Askaban."

"I think the fact that she tried to kill you ,would work," mutter Drew, darkly.

"We can't prove it was her, Drew," scoffed Crystal, "but maybe the three of us, with a lookout could manage a quick scout of the place."

"Whatever," he muttered.

Crystal shot me a look behind Drew's back, her eyes sparkling with a happy mischief.

"I think we should take the risk of the full mission," I proclaimed bravely, and, of course, stupidly.

"Uh, huh…," mumbled Drew.

"What if we got Alison and the gang to help us?" I suggested.

"Not enough," argued Crystal. "Is there anyone in the Order who might help us? Just to be on standby, in case we need them?"

"That's not going to work," said Drew, shooting down the idea like a duck in hunting season. "If the Order gets a whisper of this, they're going to go in themselves, and you guys both know they won't tell us _anything_ after that."

"Then, we need to get someone who's gonna be able to get help, and fast, if something goes wrong," compromised Crystal.

"I know for sure Alison and Zoe will help us, Sam and Cassy might too," I suggested.

"Tonks is gonna want nothing to do with it," said Crystal, shaking her head. "So, there's no point in even asking her."

"I bet Rosalynn and Piper would go for it," added Drew. "Maybe Jackson, too. Not Dillyn, he's too loyal to Tonks."

"Good idea," said Crystal. "Rosalynn's awesome, when it comes to defense, plus, she can Apparate."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"So, I guess it's time for some serious scheming," said Drew, trying, and failing, to keep the smile off his face at the prospect of the upcoming adventure.

"You bet," said Crystal.

-------

Sometimes, I get this feeling that everything around me was just a figment of my imagination, and I was really in a psychoward, talking to a pillow..

If I need to explain why, you're in the running for dumbest-person-of-the-year, right behind me.

Why? Because I was currently hiding in a garbage can, in the room belonging to Professor Neferet, my last-hour teacher, possible attempted assassin, and, of course, Death Eater.

Personally, I was beginning to wonder why all my Death Eater stakeouts have to involve me hiding in an assortment of disgusting objects, like cat litter, banana peels, and old tissues.

Seriously, this whole teenage hero job is a bit under rated. The pay -or lack thereof- stinks, and the working conditions are _horrible_! Plus, I get no health benefits. In fact, I'm on a _lot_ of hit-lists.

Exhibit A- the Quidditch match. Need I go on?

I held my breath, while Neferet fed her cats; a pretty gray tabby, and a little, fluffy, white kitten. I tried not to laugh; somehow I couldn't picture these cute fur-balls playing with Nagini.

Then, of course, I noticed the scratch marks on my leg, and decided not to underestimate the enemy's domestic felines, as pathetic as that sounds.

Oi.

Glancing up, over the rim, just enough so that I could see, but enough, so that I wasn't visible to any unwanted viewers, I stole a peek at the clock on the wall; it read some time around seven at night.

I grimaced. I had been in my stupid hiding spot for almost an hour.

After I left the library, Drew and I met had up with Tonks, Dillyn, Alison, and Jackson, for a little game of three-on-three Quidditch. We played in my back yard, since the pitch was supposedly off limits during break. The snow had began to melt, as the sun climbed higher in the sky, but little muddy puddles and white patches mocked the Spring-Breakers, daring us to take off our sweaters and winter coats.

After that, we meet up with Zoe, Alison, Cassy, Sam, and Crystal. Crystal had scampered off after the plotting session, claiming she needed to devise a plan. The only vacant seat at our table -discluding Crystal's usual one- belonged to Kali, who was on vacation in Florida, Piper, whom was in the Bahammas, and Lydia, who had still not returned. Her absence only fueled our desire -particularly Drew's- to continue our mission. He has already lost more than a few family members to the war, in one sense, or another.

Upon her arrival, Crystal wasted no time informing us of her game plan. Tonks, who held no interest what-so-ever in our 'meddling', wished us good luck, and left. Both she and Dillyn dragged Jackson, whom protested immensely, wanting to stay and hear the meddlers out.

Their efforts were in vain, considering he returned about ten seconds later.

As you can probably guess, Alison and Zoe signed on right away, no questions asked. Piper agreed as well, though grudgingly, as if she blamed Drew and I for her best friend's disappearance, which she probably had good reason to. Sam and Cassy were a bit more hesitant, but agreed, with a bit of persuasion. Rosalynn had also agreed -when we ran into her later- on our way to our second round of Quidditch.

Crystal's great plan was, we stake out Neferet's home just before she was due to leave, based on the time given in her planner. Zoe and Alison would arrange a distraction, while I would wait in all my smelly glory out of sight to give the all clear signal to Drew and Crystal, whom would join me in search through Neferet's rooms.

We were using Muggle walkie-talkies, simply because it was the safest method, considering the target- Neferet- was probably prepared for all the Magical means of communication.. Magical signals were risky, as they were so easily spotted.

I held my breath, as Neferet tossed some sort of half eaten sandwich (which, by the way, smelled like she'd had it for a while) on my head.

I strained my ears for footsteps, of which I could hear heading for the door. I let out a sigh of relief as the door slammed.

Choking on the stench, I flicked the sandwich off of my head and pulled out my walkie-talkie.

"Scar-Head to Einstein," I whispered, grimacing at the lovely code names that Drew had insisted we all have, after we let him watch Muggle spy movies. "Come in, Einstein! And, can I please have a new code name?"

"Einstein here," Crystal's voice came in, sounding bored. "And Zoe will beat me to a pulp if I let you change it. You know that."

"Ah, come on!" I protested. "She let Drew pick his! Captain Awesome; more like Captain Clueless!"

"Hey!" Drew called in the background. "Captain Clueless isn't so clueless, if he can hear you insult him!"

"That was the point," I retorted, "and that's my job!"

"Quit your yapping!" snapped Crystal.

"I thought your job was to save the world from the likes of Voldemort," Drew teased.

"Har-har," I grumbled.

Crystal cleared her throat. "Anyway! All clear?"

"Yeah," I informed, "but there are these two cats. I don't know what to do about them. Is the distraction a go?"

"For Neferet, yes," said Crystal. "She let off this new type of stink pellet, and framed Armand. Pity we don't get to watch. As for the cats, they are going to be a problem. Magical cats are very loyal to their owners, and they could run to Neferet in a instant."

"How do I get rid of them?" I asked.

"Leave it to me," was her only reply.

A couple of seconds later, there was a crash, as the cats knocked over a pile of dusty books, in pursuit of a mouse.

"Nice," I commented ,as the cats were going.. going.. gone. "The cats are out. All clear!"

Finally. I climbed out of my hiding place/torture chamber, suddenly appreciating the scents of dust and cat hair.

"_Alohomora!" _said the muffled voice of Crystal, from outside the door. It swung open with a click, revealing Drew and Crystal, who marched right in like they owned the place.

"Eww," commented Crystal, wrinkling her nose, "you stink, Ella."

"I noticed," I mumbled, darkly, feeling embarrassed, due to the mere three feet, seven inches between my less than clean self and Drew, Captain Awesome, himself.

Drew must have noticed my face turning tomato-red, as he chuckled to himself, and then-

He brushed a bit of hair out of my face, which sent some sort of electric current through me.

Drew froze suddenly, as if he hadn't realized what he had just done, and jerked his hand away, with a confused expression on his face. Turning away from me, I noticed he, too, was embarrassed, but, for a different reason. He ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding my eyes.

Me? I was trying desperately not to smile.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Okay, guys, we're looking for anything odd, something that would prove us right, or, better yet, a clue. I'll check the bedroom; you two get a start on these papers."

"Yeah-"

"Of course!"

"Love birds," she muttered under her breath, failing to hide the fact that she, too, was happy about it.

Wonder if he felt it too...?

-----

Neferet's rooms were not very big, though, they were filled with all sorts of papers and books left hanging open. Nothing was organized, and almost everything, except the bare essentials, was covered in a thick layer of dust. It looked like a hobo was sleeping in a vacant apartment of someone who left on a sudden vacation. As if, one day she just decided to do nothing but eat (on that note, there were open cans of food that looked like they'd been there for a while), sleep, and correct papers. _Maybe._

Hopefully, Crystal knew what she was doing, because _I_ sure didn't. I could be digging up diamonds, and not see them. The awkwardness between Drew and me was so intense, I could barely look at him without turning the color of the Weasley's hair. Every time our hands touched, I felt that stupid electric shock again. We both recoiled instantly, and continued to pretend we were focusing on looking through the mess of papers. Honestly, they could say "die, Ella, die", and I wouldn't have even given them a second glance.

Eventually, Crystal joined us, which made the situation slightly less awkward, as it gave us both something other than one other.

After a few minutes, Crystal suddenly raced into the bedroom, muttering to herself, a look on her face that could only mean she had found something.

Drew and I glanced at each other knowingly, putting down the file I had been going through, mindlessly.

Crystal returned a few moments later, the expression of victory on her face; she must have found something _big_.

However, I couldn't give any prediction to what the very old volume in her hands, meant in our investigation.

Glancing sideways, I caught the books title: "_A Wizarding Geology: First American Edition." _Crystal dropped it on top of the accumulating mess, with a _thud. _Without so much as a word to Drew or me, she began to flip through its well worn, dog-eared pages.

"Yes!" Crystal exclaimed, "this changes everything! Neferet's a-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence; just then, the walkie-talkie I had been carrying, which was lying on a chair, forgotten, came to life with the shrill, panicked voice of Zoe.

"Get out!" she yelled, causing me to jump and throw the paper I was holding over my head. "We've been compromised! She's heading your way!"

"Crap!" Drew, Crystal, and I said in unison.

"Quick!" I exclaimed, "the door!"

"She'll catch us!" argued Drew.

"Then we're screwed!" I snapped.

"No, we're not!" said Crystal. She had the voice of reason, shoving the book and a file in her bag.

"Why are you taking that?" I asked, my voice starting to show panic. "She'll know we've been here!"

"I'll explain, later," she replied, looking around in search of a way out.

"Hurry!" I said, feeling like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat.

"Don't panic, Ella," said Drew, his eyes darting around nervously.

The door knob jiggled..

"Okay," I said, "start panicking."

Crystal rolled her eyes, than pointed past my head. "That's it! The window!"

"You're not serious!" I snapped. "I don't know about you, but I don't have a death wish!"

"Isn't that a Comet Two-Sixty?" asked Drew, dragging a battered old broomstick with Slytherin crests, and other stickers all over it.

"I don't care if it's a Unicorn in a bikini!" I snapped. "Let's _go!"_

"Can it hold all three of us?" wondered Crystal, logically.

"Who cares?" snapped Drew, as the key turned in the lock. "_Bombarda!"_

The window flew open, and we all tried our best to hang on to the aged broom. Crystal still clung to the, what I really hoped were, valuable clues.

They better be; that's all I'm saying.

"How fast can this thing-" Crystal was cut off in mid sentence, as the broom accelerated.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOO!" I yelled, as soon as we had cleared the school.

"Yeah!" added Crystal, "we did it!"

"Anyone want to explain what exactly we did?" asked Drew. "Other than the obvious?"

"One sec,," said Crystal. "Ella, did you grab the walkie-talike?"

"Uh-huh," I said, letting go with one hand, and taking it out of my pocket. "Zoe? Are you there?"

"You guys get out, okay?" she asked.

"Yep. We're currently on the get-away broom," I replied. "Crystal wants to ask you something."

"Let 'er rip, Crystal," said Zoe.

"Are you still tracking Neferet?" Crystal asked.

"Yep," answered the voice of Alison, "and we better be getting paid for this! We didn't get to blow anything up, and she's boring."

"Track her," ordered Crystal. "Has she met up with anyone, yet?"

"No," replied Alison, "she's alone right now. We're heading towards town."

"On our way," replied Crystal.

----

The flight was a rather short one; short and silent. The only sounds came from the Canadian goose that decided Drew's head would make an excellent bathroom, and Crystal muttering to herself. As foolish as I knew we were being, crashing a Death Eater meeting and all, I couldn't help but feel excited. It's really an adventure! The best part being when you pinch me I don't wake up in math class with thirty-some people staring at me.

"Ok," said Crystal, "we're almost ready to start flying lower, so I'll say this before there's a chance of us being heard." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Alison? Zoe?"

"Present," came a whisper, from the other line.

"Good. We're coming in for a landing. Be on standby in case it goes badly," said Crystal, her voice steady, like a real leader.

Boy, I wish I was always _that_ on task…

"Is everyone in position?" I asked.

"That reminds me!" exclaimed Crystal, pressing more buttons on her walkie-talkie. "Come in everyone!"

"Here," said the voices of Sam and Cassy.

"Me, too," said Jackson. "Ready to kick some Death Eater a-"

"Thank you, for the introduction, Jackson," spat Rosalynn.

"You're welcom!," he replied, cheerfully. "On standby for butt-kicking."

I rolled my eyes. "We don't need the novel."

"You have the video camera, Cassy?" asked Crystal.

"Ready," replied Cassy.

"Remember to take the lens cap _off," _teased Drew.

"But I'd break it, 'cause you'd be able to see _your face_!" she retorted.

"_Moving_ _on,_" snapped Sam, "and, for the record, I'm ready to notify the Order in case of emergency. Ooh, he's cute…"

"SAM!" retorted everyone, except Jackson..

"Kill-joys," she snapped.

----

Why is it that eavesdropping always seem to involve trash cans?

Yet, again, Neferet was alone, clearly waiting for someone. Crystal, Drew, Alison, Cassy, Zoe, and I were hiding behind various objects in the alley where Neferet awaited her comrades in idiocy while we were awaiting answers.

Take a guess where I ended up.

The mood was unbearably tense. We all sat as still as possible, trying not to breathe to loudly, straining our eyes for a swish of a cloak, or the light of a wand. I sucked in a sharp breath everytime I heard the slightest noise, my brain somehow mixing up, "seagull cry" with "Apparation pop".

This is exactly one of those things _all_ parents encourage their children to do on spring break, or any parent, really. The danger of what we were about to do was relevant in our train of thought, yet, I couldn't help but feel excited. This was the sort of stuff adventures are made of.

Though, despite the tension, the minutes dragged on and on, with no compassion for the six teenaged vigilantes.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

I could feel myself starting to panic. A thousand bad situations played through my mind, like a bad horror movie. Each one was worse than its proceeder, and nearly all of them ended in my sudden, premature death.

Cheery, much?

The biggest worry, was the sudden fear that Neferet, or an accomplice, had uncovered our plan, and we were waiting for an ambush. Walkie-talkie feeds weren't terribly hard to hack. Our success and lives depended on the ignorance of Muggle-haters, to our technology.

The thought of Drew trying to turn up the volume on my IPod, reassured me, slightly. But, then again, Drew was a teenager. Surely, Death Eaters would be smart enough to figure that out.

Then again…

_Crack._

I felt something in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't quite name. Like, halfway between scared-silly and excitment, if there was such a feeling.

Peering out ever-so-slightly from my hiding place, I could see a woman, whom could only be Bellatrix Lestrange. She was relatively short, but wore a feral expression. Her hair looked like it had never known a brush, or a drop of conditioner. Her eyes went straight to Neferet, but she did nothing. She was talking to a very large, hooded Death Eater, whom was jabbering nervously, clearly not noticing the dangerously ticked expression on Bellatrix's face.

If I were him, I would shut my trap.

Bellatrix let out a feral snarl, causing both the Death Eater, and I, to jump.

Goyle, being as heavy as he is, caused a wave of rubbish from the top of the trash can to fall in my face, resulting in a feeling that could only mean one thing: I was going to sneeze.

The phrase "oh crap" (and various other phrases less acceptable), went through my head faster than humanly possible.

You know that finger-under-the-nose-trick that's supposed to prevent you from sneezing? It doesn't work.

"Ah-ah-AHCHOO!"

I wiped the slime that had accumulated on my hand on my pants, and tried to make myself as small as possible, praying with all the mental power I could summon, that Bellatrix hadn't noticed. As the saying goes, 'she likes to play with her food'.

Of course, even if she hadn't heard me sneeze, she might still hear the sound of my heart beating, like a clap of thunder during one of those days you had planned to have a pool party.

Goyle clearly, was trying to please Bellatrix, because he continued to jabber on, though, not quite loud enough for me to hear.

Bellatrix, however, had, had enough. Quick as a flash of lighting, she raised her wand, and Goyle was withering in the filth beneath him.

That's gotta hurt.

"Get up, you worthless piece of trash," she spat, venomously, "didn't you hear that?"

"N-no," he stuttered, trying to get back on his much-too-large feet.

"Consider that a _taste_ of what you will get next time, if you do not learn to _be quiet_," she snarled. Her expression shifted, slightly, to the closest her ugly face could get to showing victory. "We've got visitors."

Oh crap.

No, this is way beyond "oh crap".

"Come out and play, children!" she cackled.

I sucked in a sharp breath.. Drew's eyes grew wide

Laughing, she waved her wand, sweeping the trash cans aside. She smiled.

"Leave us, Neferet," she said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Her eyes darted to Cassy, whom was aiming the camera directly at Bellatrix.

"Smile for the camera, Bellatrix," I said, dumbly, realizing I had just drew attention to myself.

She glared, and set the camera on fire. Cassy dropped it so fast, you'd swear it was- well, I guess it _was _on fire… Anyways-

"Widdle Ella thinks she so brave?" she giggled. "I've been wanting to have a little chat, with you! So, _nice_ to finally see you, face-to-face!"

She laughed wickedly.

Drew, who had been hiding near me, inched closer to me and whispered, "I'm gonna try and distract her. Crystal is calling for help. Rosalynn, Jackson, and Sam are on their way."

"Ah, Drew!" she taunted menacingly. "How's your mum doing these days?"

"Better, now that she's about to be avenged," he snarled, aiming his wand, directly at her.

"Aww, did mean ol' Bella make the widdle baby mad?" cackled Bellatrix, also raising her wand.

"Don't," I snapped, forcing him to lower his hand.

"Smart little brat, aren't you?" taunted Bellatrix.

"Not smart enough!" said Goyle, in a tone that reflected his negative IQ. "You have to be _way_ more smarter to beat _us_!"

From behind Bellatrix, Crystal mouthed the words "stall her."

"Jeez!" I began, trying not to sound like a puppy in a thunder storm, "bad language, _and _bad grammar. Tsk, tsk. What's the requirement for joining up? Ten fingers, ten toes?"

"Sir Stupid may have that-" Zoe began.

"But, he sure doesn't have ten brain cells!" finished Alison, gleefully.

We all laughed, ignoring Bellatrix, as she curled her lip dangerously.

"And what's with that hair, Trixy?" taunted Zoe, "Did you stick your fingers in a light socket?"

We Muggle-Borns laughed again, but the joke was completely lost on Drew and the two Death Eaters.

"I'm dying!" shrieked Cassy, hand over her hear.

"From what?" asked Alison, Zoe, and I in unison

"Her face!" jeered Cassy. "Oh!"

Even Drew was laughing, this time.

"_CRUCIO_!" screamed Bellatrix, her eyes shining with the hatred of all Hell, and Tonks when she's PMSing.

I dodged just in time, missing the Unforgivable Curse by, about, an inch.

We stopped laughing, abruptly.

Bellatrix smiled dangerously.

Rut-row.

Before I could think, Bellatrix signaled the other Death Eater forward. I couldn't reach my want in time, which was stuck in my robe pocket. He had forced my hands behind my back. I struggled, but the giant, gorilla-like, creep was too strong for me. Not to mention, he had really bad breath. Someone needs to lay off the garlic.

Bellatrix laughed at my predicament. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Crystal signaling someone.

But, Drew wasn't listening.

"Let her go!" he demanded, forcefully, the anger and desire to murder Bellatrix and her baboon, obvious in his eyes.

Bellatrix pretended to think for a moment, before cackling. In a baby-like voice, she replied, "No, Ella and I have some unfinished business-"

"NOW!" yelled Crystal.

Suddenly, Rosalynn, Jackson, Piper, and Sam all burst out of the sky, hauling several extra brooms, with them. Every non-Death Eater cheered..

Drew, forgetting he was a Wizard, tackled Bellatrix like a football player at the Super Bowl.

Zoe looked at him thoughtfully, and said, "Sweet tackle."

He grunted, still trying to prevent Bellatrix from reaching her wand. "Thanks!"

That, however, still left me with Garlic Breath: King of the Apes.

With a surge of anger, I kicked him in the, _err, '_area', with all my might, while Rosalynn stunned him from behind.

Around me, everyone was getting on the brooms the rescuers had brought.

I rejected the one offered to me, without thinking.

"Go, Ella!" yelled Drew. "I can't hold her forever!"

"Are you crazy!?" I yelled through the pandemonium.

"Aww, how cute!" snapped Zoe, sarcastically, "let's _go_!"

I frantically searched my brain for a plan. My eyes darted around; I could feel the fear start to replace the adrenaline rush and that great heroic feeling of kicking someone in the crotch, who's trying to kidnap you. Finally, my eyes settled on the one remaining broomstick.

Without a second thought, I jumped onto it.

"Grab on, Drew!" I yelled, flying just low enough, so he could grab my hand.

As I grabbed his hand, Bellatrix grabbed her wand.

The broom accelerated, causing Drew's grip to falter, slightly.

"Hang on, Drew!" I yelled frantically, trying to dodge the curses flying at me.

"Like I have any other choice!" he yelled back.

A jet of red light flew up. I jerked the broom sideways, causing it to hit the Canadian goose flying near us, which appeared to have burst into flames.

"ELLA!" yelled Drew frantically, "I CAN'T HOLD ON! I'M SLIPPING!"

Ducking to avoid, yet, another curse, I reached my hand down to where Drew barely held on.

"TAKE MY HAND!" I yelled back.

I grabbed his hand just as he lost his grip on the broom.

With his other hand, he swung himself onto the broom behind me.

I felt that annoying electric shock as he slid his arms around my waist so he wouldn't fall off.

Tehe…

----

Not long after, we were, at last out of harm's way. Everyone was safe and Drew and I were flying over the St. Clair River, the dark blue water light with the lights from 'Chemical Valley' across the river.

We were flying low enough that I could dip my toes into the water, which, by the way, ruined the mood, slightly, because it was still ice-cold.

"The stars are beautiful, tonight," I commented, looking up at the Big Dipper.

"I know," he sighed happily. "So, Ella, how are you doing after your big adventure?"

I smiled, turning around to look him in the eyes.

"Never better," I replied.

------------

**Reviews make Drew smile! **

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


	23. Chapter 22: A Problem of Hormones

**Hey all! Here comes another chapter. Happy summer everyone! Exams are done and the fun as begun! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, that last bit was uncalled for but who cares?**

**Special thanks to Geek Squad at Best Buy: HURRY UP AND FIX MY LAPTOP!**

**Disclaimer: parts of some scenes were taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and is not mine, JKR is the genius.**

**Chapter 22: A Problem of Hormones**

_Finally,_ I thought to myself, as I glanced out at the twilight sky.

Rain.

A lot of people hate rain, but I've always found it peaceful, like Mother Nature was washing away all the pains of the day, allowing new life to blossom.

It also meant no snow, the arrival of the day when I could -at last- wear flip-flops, and of course, spring.

Waving good bye to my Grandma, who was watching the result show of _Dancing with the Stars._ I threw my school robes on over my jeans, and a blue and white sweater, and pulled up my hood.

I breathed in the scents of mud, wet grass, and rain, listening to the few birds chirping, and the other night time sounds. I allowed the peace to fill my mind as I set off for the school.

It was the evening following our adventure at the Death Eater meeting. Drew, Crystal and I were supposed to meet at the library to discuss the information we had uncovered.

"BOO!" shouted a voice from behind me, completely disrupting the peace of the evening.

I yelped, and dropped the books I was carrying, probably jumping about a mile into the air.

Spinning around, my face instantly turned to a good-natured scowl. Standing before me, laughing his butt off, was none other than Drew, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Drew!" I yelled, as I took off running. "You get your butt back here _right now_, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he challenged, from a distance. "I think the whole world would like to see that!"

Before I could reply, he disappeared with a _crack._

"Drew McGonagall!" I yelled my eyes, sparkling with happiness and mischief, knowing he couldn't hear me. "Get back here!"

_Crack._ He reappeared behind me. But, before I could turn around, he picked up some of the retreating slush and chucked it at the back of my head.

I let out another scowl, though it failed to hide the huge girly smile, which kept threatening to reappear. Why? Simply, this girly part of my brain came to a conclusion: he's flirting with me.

The mere idea of it sent those tingling sensations through me. _He's noticing me…._

Back to reality. Why not? It's filled with just as much fluffy girl crap as my head at the present time. After standing there like a deer-in-the-headlights, with this stupid girly smile on my face and my eyes all dreamy, I felt the slush seep in through the back of my robes.

My face turned back to a good natured scowl. Drew just stood there, laughing.

"Oh, it's _on, now_!" I challenged, bending down to scoop up some slush.

"Oh, yeah?" he retorted playfully, not moving an inch.

The slush left my hand, and hit him clear in the face.

"Pechh," he said, spitting out the slush in his mouth.

I was laughing; the expression on his face was _priceless_.

"That's what you get!" I hollered, as I took off towards the woods, ignoring the heavy rain that was beginning to fall around me, soaking through my clothes.

Drew's response was to chase after me, stopping only to scoop up more slush. I must say, he wasn't made a Chaser for nothing; he rarely missed. Even without the rain aiding his quest to soak me, you still could've filled the river from the amount of water contained within my clothing.

My shots from over my shoulder had a much more poor affect, even as Drew's superior speed closed the distance between us. That, and the fact that I definitely fell under the klutz category, didn't mix well. I was someone who _really_ needed to watch were I was going. Let's just say, I had a few near-misses.

And then…

_Splat._

I slipped, and landed in a _very cold _and_ very wet_ mud puddle.

Great. Just great.

I was covered in mud, and soaked to the bone in front of the guy I liked. I felt my face grow warm with embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asked, slightly breathless. "Here." He reached down and took my hand, pulling me back to my feet.

"Fine…," I replied, dreamily.

At the moment, I didn't care that it was raining cats and dogs, that I was probably going to catch a cold, or that Death Eaters were after me. I could really care less about Quidditch, or finding clues. At that moment, it didn't matter that people named Voldemort, Bellatrix and Margo Ellis existed, or that their soul purpose in life was to kill me.

All that mattered was Drew. It was like he and I were the only two people on Earth. I could be surrounded by the seven great wonders of the world, and only see him. Part of me was beginning to wonder why I should even care. It was just us. His soft hand brushed a single strand of damp hair out of my face, while we stared into one each other's eyes. His eyes were a beautiful gray, which shown brighter than the North Star, full of genuine concern for _me._

I suddenly became aware of how close we were to each other. His face was a mere few inches awatfrom mine.

"I never eralized how pretty you are…," he said in a whisper, smiling.

_He said I was pretty!_

It was the best feeling in the world.

"Ella! Drew!" came Crystal's voice, causing my unfortunate return to reality. Though her expression was scornful, her eyes shown with happiness, as she watched Drew and I jump apart. "What are you doing out here? We were expecting you an _hour_ ago!"

We had been out here for an hour?

Glancing around, I saw she was right. It had grown darker, the storm stronger, thus, the black umbrella Crystal was carrying.

The trees behind us were suddenly lit by lightening, followed by the crash of thunder.

We took that as our cue to go inside.

---

Drew and I followed Crystal -whom was brimming with excitement- into the library, towels given to us by a kind house-elf. We immediately wrapped them around our shoulders..

Zoe was seated at one of the tables; phone in hand, texting away.

"Wasn't Alison supposed to be here?" I asked Crystal .

She giggled. "Zoe's texting her now. Oh, wait 'til you hear...!"

"You remember that guy she was talking to at the dance?" asked Zoe sort of grimly.

"Yeah," I replied, racking my brain. "Garrett, I think his name is. Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yeah, he's Muggle-born too," she replied. "And I get to _live _with _lover boy_ all summer, so he can 'bond with the family'. Ha! He just wants to do the nasty with Alison-"

"That's enough, Zoe," scolded Crystal, still as happy as ever. "Zoe is just upset, because, for once in her life, she lost a bet!"

"I'm lost," I admitted, narrowing my eyes curiously.

"Well, Garrett gave Alison his number, and they've been texting non-stop ever since!" She giggled. "He asked her out yesterday, after the, whole, Death-Eater, thing. Completely surprised her! It was _so _sweet..."

"So what I'd like to know," I asked, as I sat down, "is what exactly _did _we get a hold of, yesterday" Not that I didn't want to discuss love, as it reminded me of the horrible reality that the guy I liked was dating someone else.

"Neferet's name isn't 'Neferet'," said Crystal, firmly. "Her real name is Stephanie Miller. She's a Muggle-born.."

"_What?"_ was the shocked reply that came from Drew and I in unison.

Crystal slammed the book she had taken from Neferet's room onto the table.

Neferet's copy of _A Wizarding Genealogy: First American Edition, _was extremely old and battered. It looked severely used, but was clearly some sort of family heirloom. On every page, Neferet had made some sort of note to herself.

"This was in it," Crystal informed, unfolding a yellow piece of official-looking paper, bearing a seal indicating it was issued by the Federal Government.

"Certificate of adoption," I read aloud, my voice filled with disbelief.

The certificate listed her parents names John and Margret Miller -their jobs (lawyers)-, Neferet's county of birth ( England, where else?), her parents date of death, the date of immigration (both some twenty years previously), and her adoptive parents and the reason for the name change. That part was odd; it just said 'classified'.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "classified?"

"Oh," Drew informed, "that just means she had to leave for her own safety."

"Voldemort," Crystal and I said in unison.

"Right," said Drew.

"That's brilliant," I replied. "Hiding her in plain sight, with a pure-blood family in another country."

"But, they didn't know that," said Crystal, "or they would have sent her back. You've met some of the Neferet's; their pure-blood maniacs."

"There's one of the big American pure-blood families," I noted, reading from the book.

"Neferet's adoptive parents must have thought she was from another pure-blood family," I rationalized.

"By the looks of these," Crystal said, thoughtfully scratching her chin, "they thought she was one of the 'Missing'."

"The Missing?" I repeated, baffled.

"The 'Missing', are eight pure-blood families that vanished around the time of the American Revolution. They are, more or less, the creaters of Wizard-America. They got the Magical Community independence from England, and laws restricting Muggle-born rights. They fought the leader of England at the time, who was believed to be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," informed Crystal.

"There have been several attempts to trace the families, but, since no one knows how they vanished, no one knows what to look for," she continued. "Only one family was traced to the Potters, through the Peverell line, but they're long dead."

"Neferet's parents probably would have bought the story," I concluded. "It would also explain why they had to get her out of the country. Voldemort was probably a _bit_ insane about Slytherin."

"How was she in Slytherin?" wondered Drew aloud. "If she was Muggle-Born? The hat would know."

"Hey!" snapped Zoe, putting down her phone. "Watch it, unless you'd like me to use some of that Slytherin-ness on you, Pretty-Boy!"

Crystal and I glared at her.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking innocent.

We continued to glare.

"Whatever," she grumbled, picking up her things, and leaving.

"Her parents were probably praised for that," I continued, "and Nefert, being who she is, would have tried to trace it-"

"But instead of a 'Missing'-" Drew added.

"She got this," said Crystal finished, gesturing to the adoption papers.

A light bulb went off in my head. "That means-"

"Neferet isn't a Death Eater," all three of us said in unison.

"This is bad," warned Crystal. "Really bad. It was a trap. Neferet is a decoy, a pawn; nothing. She's Muggle-born, she hates her birth-right, she must have wanted to pull the wool over the eyes of the people who lied to her parents: the Order. The Death Eaters' would know she's Muggle-born; it would be on her records. Bellatrix _wanted _you to follow Neferet while the real spies did their work. She probably sent you the broom. Neferet already jinxed it to bring you to the scene of the meeting

"That still doesn't explain why she was trying to kill me," I argued.

"Or, why she took Lydia ," said Drew grimly.

Crystal sighed. "I know. She might have took Lydia for either, knowing too much, or because she thinks you'll come save her, making her an easy target."

"Weird," Drew agreed. "Lydia was never an easy target in my book. So-"

"Shh!" snapped Crystal, who had clearly heard something.

"Good evening, children," said Professor Neferet from behind Drew and me.

"Professor," we acknowledged.

"You should go outside," said Neferet with a strange look in her eyes. "It's a nice day."

I looked back at her with disbelief..

Yeah, right. Was she blind _and_ deaf? We were in a frikkin glass room, and she couldn't see or hear the thunder and lightening outside?

"Professor," said Crystal timidly, a confused look in her eyes. "There's a thunder storm outside."

"It's a nice day," Neferet repeated. "Go outside."

"Okay…," said Drew, getting up, Crystal and I following his lead.

Oh... too much thinking; too many hormones.

My brain hurts.

----

We left the school in a rush, none of us daring to say a word until we had left the canvas behind.

Under the safety of Crystal's umbrella, we hurried towards my house.. Crystal, who had originally been planning to fly home was now looking at waiting for her dad to pick her up.

"We'll have to find a new place to meet," Crystal concluded, as thunder cracked over our heads. "Its not safe. Neferet _must _have heard what we were talking about."

"I know," I agreed, "but, what about the restricted section? That's really the only way to find the second thing she's after."

"I know," replied Crystal, as we entered my yard. The house fully lit, Chance barking away. "But, remember, anything we read could be a trap. Bellatrix isn't stupid; she's going to have back up plans."

We said no more, as we approached the gate, and stepped onto the patio. My dad could be seen from the sliding glass door, typing on his computer. We took the steps up to the higher deck, carefully, avoiding making too much noise as we sloshed along.

"So, Ella," asked Crystal, as we prepared to part ways for the evening. "What are we going to do for our birthday?"

Crystal and I were born exactly six hours apart on May second (she was older), and had celebrated our birthdays together ever since we'd met. Usually, I was the first to bring it up, but, this year, because of all the events happening (gee, let me think…) it had completely slipped my mind.

"That's next Friday, isn't it?" I asked, realizing that the date had totally snuck up on me like Zoe with a water gun on the Fourth of July.

"Yep," she replied. "I'll take that as an 'I don't know, Crystal'."

"You guys have the same birthday?" asked Drew. "That's cool. The week before the big game, too. I'll have to think of a gift."

"See you later, then," I replied, blushing slightly.

----

_Tap, tap, tap. _

Why are the penguins tap dancing?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Will those frikkin penguins stop tap dancing? I already gave them Chinese food!

"Wake up, Ella!"

"AHH!" I sat up suddenly, and chucked the closest thing to me (_Maximum Ride: School's Out- Forever_) at the source of the noise.

The book completely missed, knocking over my lamp with a _crash._

"Miss me?" asked Drew, who was once again floating on his broomstick outside my bedroom window, which was wide open. He chuckled slightly, turning to glance at the spot were my book had smashed the lamp, a smirk on his face. "By the way, you should really get that fixed. Your aim is terrible."

"Shut up!" I scoffed, trying to hide the fact that I had major bed-head, and that my face was turning its classic tomato red, on account of the above. "Is that your hobby? Breaking and entering?"

"Actually," he replied, his stupid smirk on his face, "you've got the breaking part covered without my help."

"Har-har," I mumbled.

"Anyway," he continued nonchalantly, "you have about five minutes to get ready for school. You're late.."

I groaned.

"See you in five," he said, as he shut the window and flew off.

"Right…," I muttered darkly.

Great... just great. It's my first day back from break, and I'm already late. Plus, Drew had seen me with bed-head.

Anyway, sorry for the late notice, but, obviously, some time had passed since I found out Neferet was a Muggle-born. In the meantime, the 'Great and Wise Crystal Lee' decided we had better postpone the investigation until we could find a new place to meet. Meanwhile, I had begun to feel like I was being watched. This wasn't just because my body guard had taken to following me everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere_. He seriously waited outside the bathroom at Isabel's one afternoon, because of "new security measures" due to, well, I think we all know what.

The news had somehow leaked, that Bellatrix and an accomplice had tried to kidnap me in Backwoods Alley. My guess for that would be Jackson's failed flirting attempts with various members of St. Clairs' female population.

Obviously, we decided it best that he was no longer informed of our meddling.

His big mouth also attracted the attention of the Order, because it was hard to go anywhere without bumping into at least _one_ of them. Trust me; the sight of Mad-Eye Moody tailing you on a Thursday morning, munching on a doughnut and barking a pedestrians, is enough to make anyone want to crawl under a rock.

Drew, Crystal, and me, with the occasional help of Zoe or Alison. Their job was to focus on coming up with a plan to break into the restricted section, where we would hopefully find our next lead. However, because of the run-in with Neferet (whom we were making a point to stay well away from),. Between my various fan-club members, the Order, and my body guard/stalker, it was quite difficult to find a place to talk meddling and, well, the whole "fate of the world" thing.

Good stuff, right?

On a happier note, the Order had located Lydia, who apparently, had escaped from whoever had captured her, but had no memory of what had happened than I had of being America's Next Top Model. For the moment, she was in St. Mungos, Wizard hospital.

Despite the last detail, having his kid sister back definitely made Drew happier, which benefited me, because he was always happy, and always had something up his sleeve. When not with Crystal: we had spent the past five days doing everything from Quidditch, to just sitting by my pool -which was still closed- just talking and watching my dog, Chance, bug the wild life.

Talking to Drew, in my opinion, was one of the most wonderful things in the world (when I didn't make a fool of myself). We played this game, truth, as we called it. I had gotten it out of a book I'd read a while back. Each of us had to ask the other a personal question, and the other couldn't lie, which, obviously, could be incredibly embarrassing. For example, when Drew asked me what I liked in a guy, after my _many_ questions about his relationship with Margo.

Thankfully, I got out of answering that particular one. Crystal always seems to show up just in the nick of time.

So far, I had learned that Drew is scared of bats, tornados, and Lydia, when angry. He likes to cook, and wants to open his own restaurant someday. He still cries about his mother, and his life's ambition is to get revenge against Voldemort for killing her, and to make the world's greatest creme brulee.

I assured him that she was very brave to the last second.

I don't think it helped, much.

So far, Itold him that I was afraid of snakes, failing (and Voldemort winning), Voldemort himself, cockroaches, and dying in a fire. I also told him I still want to be Clarain the _Nutcracker_, and that, one day I would like to publish a book.

He asked me everything from my childhood pets, to teachers I liked and hated, and of course, Muggle life, books, books, and more... books. He loaned me a few of his favorites, and vice-versa. I was currently half way through, with one about romance between a Muggle, and one of the chief Death Eaters. It was quite sad, considering half the characters die, but it was actually pretty good, kinda like reading Fanfiction.

I sighed to myself, as I threw on my robe and caught my last few missing papers, shoving them in my bag in no particular order, knowing I would regret not putting them away later, when one of those papers turned out to be missing homework.

When I arrived outside, Drew was waiting for me, a smile on his face. From the window, I could see my grandmother eye me suspiciously, before turning away, as if to say "Good choice. I'll leave now."

Sometimes I wonder if that woman is psychic.

Considering I'm a Witch, it might be possible. It would sure explain a lot….

-----

The Great Hall was already packed full, when we arrived. The mood was cheery, despite the loss of waking up at noon everyday. People were hustling around, greeting friends from other houses, and exchanging the latest gossip.

I said a quick hello to Crystal, Zoe, and Kali -who had just returned from vacation- before taking my seat between Tonks and Alison, who were fighting over an open water bottle.

_That_ should have been my first clue to stay away.

"Morning, guys," I greeted them, as I sat down.

"Morning," they replied. A word of caution, Tonks should never be approached until she's had her morning coffee. Only a trained professional should even attempt a_ greeting_!

"How was break?" I asked.

Alison giggled. "Garrett is amazing! He got me this necklace. Isn't it pretty!?"

Sure enough, a beautiful necklace, with three diamonds gathered together within a silver rectangle, sparkling, hanging on a silver chain, around her neck. I smiled, happy for her, though I still felt my heart drop. Without looking at her, I said, "Awww! That is so sweet of him!"

Alison opened her mouth to say something, but Tonks cut her off. The look on her face told me she had heard whatever story Alison was going to tell multiple times this morning.

"Dillyn's band got another gig," declared Tonks, proudly. "We get to do _three_ songs at the dance."

"What dance?" I asked, my eyes beginning to wander to where Drew was talking to Dean Heartwig. He made eye contact with me, smiling. His eyes were so pretty…

Way to Murder Margo number 1,726-

_Splash._

Clearly, Tonks did not get the whole "staring at a hot guy" thing, as she proceeded to her water bottle over my head.

"I already had a shower this morning," I grumbled.

"And, now, you've had two," replied Alison, smiling mischeviously.

"Har-har," I grumbled.

I glanced up at the teachers table in surprise. Extra seats had to be brought up, due to the fact that Mad-Eye Moody could be seen chatting with Fern, who was sitting in Neferet's usual chair. Moody's magical eye darted around the room, looking for potential threats.

"Wonder what Moody and Fern are doing here?" I wondered, aloud.

"Jackson mentioned something about 'new security'," said Tonks. Her eyes wandered to the Hufflepuff table, where Dillyn was arguing with a boy I didn't know. "Didn't you hear the news? Bellatrix Lestrange was sighted in Backwoods Alley. Oh, wait, I forgot, _you were there._"

"Jackson told you?" Alison guessed.

"The question is not who did he tell," I said, rolling my eyes. "it's who he _didn't_ tell."

"True," Alison agreed.

"Oh, my God!" said Tonks, suddenly, her voice filled with happiness and astonishment. "Is that Lydia?"

Alison and I turned around. Sure enough, there was Lydia, standing alone in the entranceway. She looked thinner, and very fragile, but all in all, she was _okay_. I breathed a sigh of relief.

" LYDIA'S BACK!" yelled Piper, as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards Lydia. The Gryffindor students burst into cheers.

Drew was already over there, hugging his little sister, clearly happier than he'd been in a long time. The rest of us got up to join the crowd of welcomers surrounding Lydia, whom was blushing under all the attention she was getting from her friends and housemates.

Piper was in tears at this point, and I could have sworn I saw a few in Drew's eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked him, over the roar of the crowd.

"No," he replied, a bit too quickly. "Dust. In my eye."

"Okay...," I replied, trying not to laugh.

"Can I have your attention, please?" called McGonagall. Her voice light and happy, behind her usual sternness, as she banged on a glass with her knife.

The roar settled to a faint whisper, then fell dead silent, as McGonagall and Moody graced us with matching looks of scorn.

McGonagall smiled as Lydia took a seat between her brother and Piper, across the table from were I sat.

"Welcome, students," McGonagall began. "There are several things I would like to bring to your attention, before we can begin this excellent breakfast. I should warn you, not all of my news is happy, but, before we get to that, let's start with some good news: as you all know, Lydia McGonagall, of Gryffindor, has recently been released from fugitive Death Eaters and has returned!"

She paused to allow appluse.

"I would also like to bring to your attention, the upcoming Spring Dance, which will take place two weeks from Friday. The dance is a formal affair; dress robes will be worn." Groans could be heard from a few guys. "_No _exceptions. The dance is open to any student third year and above, though you may invite a younger student, if desired."

Around me, students started whispering happily amongst themselves. As for me, I tried to suppress a groan. The only guy I wanted to go with was already eyeing _Margo._ I do occasionally like to dress up, but there's the whole matter of hair to consider. I hate getting my hair messed with. Seriously, there is something wrong with letting people you hardly know touch your hair. Its _mine_. Most people have there own hair, so mess with your _own_ hair!

Yeah…

Anyway…

"Our annual Merit Banquet will occur following our Quidditch Championship. This event is open to all students with average grades of exceeding the expectations, or higher, as well as our Quidditch teams and Prefects. The Quidditch players chosen for our yearly match against the Salem Institute will be announced. Also, I would like to make you aware of some changes in our staff; Professor Neferet is ill, and will be unable to teach for the time, being. I'm pleased to announce her spot will be filled by Fern Landofski."

Fern waved merrily as the students applauded..

McGonagall's expression turned grave suddenly. She silenced the clapping with a flick of her wrists before continuing.

"You are most likely aware of the recent security breech," she continued, her message meant for everyone, though her eyes directed the message to Drew and I.

Suddenly, everyone went silent, the weight of her words obvious. I felt the vibration of a thousand hearts pounding, hanging onto McGonagall's every word.

"It's just like when they thought You-Know-Who was going to invade!" someone whispered, fearfully.

Clearly, stuff like this had happened before.

"Maybe he's not dead-"

I glanced over at Drew, feeling bewildered, confused, and slightly afraid.

"Due to the recent Death Eater activity," McGonagall continued briskly, "several, new security measures will be put into effect. Failure to comply will result in serious disciplinary action. "

We exchanged glances, not knowing what exactly to think.

"All students will no longer be permitted to leave campus, unless accompanied by an adult. Students are also required to return to their assigned dorms by six-thirty every night, if living more than ten miles from campus. No exceptions."

The reaction amoung my fellow students was not what you would call 'pleased'. I, myself, fell into the "ticked off" category.

"BOO!" yelled Jackson and Dillyn angerly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" shouted a Ravenclaw.

"Yeah! You have no right-"

"What'dya mean we have to live here?!"

"SILENCE!" bellowed Mad-Eye Moody, the force of the noise shaking the tables. "CAN'T YOU IDIOTS SEE THAT THESE RESTRICTIONS ARE TO PROTECT YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE HIDES!"

Everyone was rooted to the spot following the ex-Auror's bout of fury. No one even dared blink.

"Thank you, Alastor," said McGonagall, sternly. "Please, _sit down_."

Moody sunk into his chair, his normal eye glaring fiercely, while his Magical one scanning for possible threats.

McGonagall cleared her throat, glaring menacingly at the few students still whispering critically of her new policy. When the room was once silent, excluding Moody's muttering, which she ignored, McGonagall continued with the same note of grave meaning in her voice. "_All _students will be required to attend lessons in combat, should you find it necessary to defend yourselves. Lessons will take place every evening in the Dining Hall at eight o'clock, sharp. Attendance is mandatory. _No exceptions_. "

I exchanged an excited glance with Drew. This was exactly what I needed, if I was going to last more than five seconds against the long list of people who would throw a party if I dropped dead of cancer, or something. Plus, the whole 'learning to fight' thing; way cool in the Ella book!

"And, finally," McGonagall continued, briskly, leaving no time for comment, "students are reminded that there are a mere _three weeks_ until your exams, and the annual holiday trip to Washington D.C. with the students from the Salem Institute." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "That is all."

With a wave of her hand, the dishes filled with the best looking pancakes I'd ever seen. My stomach growled just _looking _at the trays!

Through mouthfuls of food, my fellow Gryffindor's were whispering excitedly amoungst themselves, speculating who would be better at various spells, and bragging about achievements.

"If I ever came face-to-face with Lestrange, she'd best be running scared in the other direction!" bragged a Second Year, with orange hair and too many freckles, brandishing a butter knife, as if it was a sword.

"Kinda like how _you_ ran away from a spider in the common room, eh, Pattinson?" challenged another boy, who spoke with a Canadian accent.

The other boys snickered.

Ignoring the boasts of other Gryffindors, I turned my attention to Tonks and Alison, who were discussing the dance, dresses, and dates.

Great; are we also planning a discussion of toe fungus?

Then, there's the whole matter of actually _finding _a date. There's only one person I _really _want to go with (I think we all know who that is…). What am I supposed to do? Say_ no_ to everyone who asks (my dreaded fan club) and hope Drew decides to ditch his frikkin _girlfriend._

Way to murder Margo number-

"Yo, Ella?" said Alison, waving her arm in front of my face, bring mr back to reality with an unpleasant jolt. "You looked like you were gonna kill someone. If you hold your spoon any tighter, it'll snap!"

"Sorry," I mumbled in reply, releasing the grip on my silverware. "Just thinking."

"I'm thinking maybe a... blue dress would be your thing, Ella," said Tonks, thoughtfully. "Something elegant, but not too frilly."

"Dresses…," I muttered, trying my best not to sound too dead-pan, "Sounds like fun."

"You don't sound very excited," said Tonks, looking slightly crushed.

I sighed, avoiding her eyes, suddenly feeling guilty that my attitude was ruining the fun for the two. Alison was staring dreamily at her new boyfriend from across the table, and Tonks failed to notice Dillyn drooling over her from the Hufflepuff table.

"It's not that…," I started, my eyes again wandering to Drew, who smiled at me before going back to chatting with Lydia. "It's just... oh, I don't know, the whole 'date' thing."

"Ella," said Alison, finally tearing her eyes away from Garrett.

Over at the other end of the table, Garrett was talking to Newt, the guy from the Gryffindor party, who was pointing to me, his expression sort of confident.

"Yo, Ella!" he yelled across the table. "You. Me. Dancing."

I rolled my eyes. Newt was really a nice guy, but he wasn't... well, Drew. Plus, he was a bit conceited for my taste.

"You. Me. No," I replied, in the same cocky manner.

"I think you damaged his ego,," added, Garrett, sarcastically.

"His ego has it's own zip code," I joked.

"And you're welcome there, _anytime_," Newt retorted, winking suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, embarrassed. Not just because the entire school was currently tuned in to _The Ella Show_, but, because Drew gave me the thumbs-up sign, like he was pulling the whole "happy for me" garbage.

Hello! Drew is supposed to realize his true love for me, ditch Margo, and proclaim his _unwavering affection_ for me in front of the entire school! Doesn't anyone ever pay attention to that whole deal? What is wrong with you people?!

"He's kinda cute, for you, I mean," said Tonks. "Funny, too. You guys would make a cute couple."

I let out a much deserved groan.

-----

By the end of the day, I was sick of teenagers, in general. If I have to here about who is dating who, and what color dresses people are wearing _one more time,_ I am seriously going to gift wrap myself for Bellatrix!

That, and the teacher's constant lectures about how important exams are. Seriously, they think this information is going to change our lives, or something.

News Flash: No one cares.

After school, there was the usual Rosalynn-Induced-Hell. She was in some sorta extreme frenzy, her eyes shinning viciously as she paced in the field, in a manner that reminded me of some bizarre cross between Jaws and Bellatrix.

The team, as well as it's reserve members, including Alison and Jackson, were sitting on the bleachers, drinking the Pepsi that Jackson had brought, as Rosalynn unveiled her new game plan.

That _alone_, should strike fear in your heart.

Rosalynn paced back and forth like a military general, her eyes blazing with a sort of battle-ready excitement.

Drew and I exchanged a nervous glance.

"All right, team!" she proclaimed, still pacing, hands behind her back, carrying herself like she was the leader of the universe. "We have three weeks! Three _weeks_ to turn you slackers into the best Quidditch team this school -no, the frikkin Wizarding World- has ever _seen_!

The team was completely silent. You could hear the sound of everyone nervously breathing, afraid to risk the 'wrath' of Rosalynn in any way.

Seriously; be afraid.

Getting right into the face of Dean Heartwig, who was sitting on the end of the bench, she continued her rant.

We all knew what was coming next. Quick as Zoe at a doughnut stand, we dropped our _Pepsi_ cans on the bleacher in front of us.

"We're going to train _harder-"_ she crushed Dean Heartwig's can with her fist, like it was Play dough. "_Faster_-," no more Pepsi for Tim Adal. "_Longer_-," Piper's joined the fatality list, "than those little smarty-pants can, in their worst nightmares! That means more _sweat!_" Smash. "More _blood_!" Smash. "And more _tears!"_

Drew pulled his can out of the way just in time.

Me? I was praying that Rosalynn wouldn't kill him with her bare hands.

"Rose," he said, trying to stay calm under the warning stares provided by the rest of the team, and the death glare, courtesy of Rosalynn, "can you _not_ smash mine? I was actually planning on drinking that-"

He didn't get to finish.

"Push ups!" said Rosalynn, her voice cracked with venom. "Now!"

I sighed.. The day just got longer.

------

Mad-Eye Moody could scare the pants off of you on a _good _day, but something about the way he burst onto the scene during a thunder storm, right after lightning struck some unlucky tree, was either an edition to his freaky-ness or a really lucky (or unlucky) coincidence.

Despite the crappy weather, and the fact that I was sore in places I didn't know you could be sore in (thanks to Rosalynn's Nazi-like-training-strategy) I was excited. Finally, no more shoe discussions! No more pestering about dates, though a First Year did ask me out. That was... kinda awkward. I could just devote the next few hours to learning how not to get myself killed.

Wow, that sounds kinda depressing.

And, you know what the best part is?

Out of all his friends, and, of course, the dreaded _Margo,_ Drew stood by _me. _That's right folks! He smiled and talked to _me! _Me! In your face!

Anyway, the Dining Hall was completely transformed. Gone were the house tables and the giant table where the Professors looked down at us like hawks. In their place, was a long, raised platform, accompanied by a sort-of floating blackboard.

The entire school's chatting stopped instantly, as Moody limped in. As usual, he looked incredibly dangerous and paranoid. His Magical eye whirled around the room, stopping to stare at random students, myself included.

Drew and I exchanged an excited glance as Moody climbed the steps to the platfrom.

"You are all aware," Moody began, his voice echoing off the walls, "of why I am here, are you not?"

There was a slight murmer from the student body, followed by nodding.

"You need training," he said. "Training beyond what those books of Minerva's can teach you. You need to prepare yourselves for what is out there." His Magical eye focused in on me. I felt my heart speed up at the reminder of all the people who wanted me dead. "Some more than others."

Many of the students looked excited. Some, like Crystal, looked thoughtful. And, the rest of them, like Armand Black, looked like they were going to wet themselves.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked, making everyone jump, and sending a First Year Hufflepuff to the verge of tears.

"If I were a Death Eater," he began, again, Magical eye still focused on me, "you would already be dead."

Because _that_ just made everyonefeel _much _better!

His reply was about six-hundered pairs of eyes filled with interest, their owners hanging on his every word.

"Your Headmistress and Albus Dumbledore have asked me to teach you to defend yourselves. Before I can do that, you must know what you're up against. So, which one of you can tell me the names of the three curses most heavily punishable by Wizard law?" He pounded his cane against the floor, causing a piece of chalk to appear out of thin air, scratching down his every word, as he spoke.. "The use of any one of them on a fellow human-being will earn you a one-way-ticket to Azkaban. Who knows?"

Deja vu…

Hello! _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_!

Anyway, the hands of several people, including Crystal's, shot up into the air, but Moody ignored them. Seeing this, Rosalynn tentively rose her hand.

"You," said Moody. "Black's daughter, Rosalynn, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," she said, confidentally. "Dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse?"

"Right, you are, Miss Black," he replied, reaching into his pocket. With one hand, he pulled out a large black spider.

Tonks, who was standing on my other side, grasped Dillyn's hand tightly.

He smirked, and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"That's a big spider…," she said, her eyes wide with fear. "I _hate _spiders. I hope he kills it."

As you may have guessed, Tonks has a spider-phobia.

"_Imperio!"_ said Moody, his wand pointed at the spider.

_Oh, no_, I thought.

The spider began to tap dance.

Everyone laughed. Even Tonks, who was still in 'Arachnophobia mode', let out a nervous chuckle.

Moody then put the Spider through it's paces, performing a variety of arcrobatic tricks that, on its own free will, surely wouldn't have paid any mind to.

"What shall I have her do, next?" said Moody, his voice grim. "Bite someone? She's lethal. Kill herself?"

The laughter stopped abruptly.

"Scores of Witches and Wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius curse!" informed Moody, the crowd silent. "The question is, how do we sort out the liars? Anyone got another curse?"

Crystal's hand shot up.

"You!" called Moody. "The Asian girl. Lee, is it?"

"Yes, sir," said Crystal, her eyes blank and expressionless. "The Cruciatu Curse, or the 'torture' curse, causing unbearable pain to it's victums. You-Know-Who and his followers used it to torture information out of our side."

"You would know all about _that, _now wouldn't you, Miss Lee?" he replied, his eyes fixed curiously on Crystal.

Crystal nodded slowly, remembering with a wince.

Moody said nothing, but made the spider grow even larger with a tap of his wand, causing Tonks to flunch.

"_Crucio!"_

The spider's legs gave way under it's body. It began twitching and thrashing back and forth, horribly. It made no sound, but had it been able to make a noise, it would have been screaming bloody murder.

At once, I felt my insides freeze, like my blood was made of ice. Most of the other students reacted the same way, with a few notable exceptions.

Armand Black stared at the spider with a sorta sick interest, like he was taking mental notes. Tonks seemed to be egging Moody on, which, due to her hatred of spiders, didn't surprise me.

Then, there was Crystal. Poor, sweet, gentle Crystal, who hated to see another being in pain. Crystal had once named a spider Chester and treated it like a pet. No, I'm not kidding. She has a _thing _for bugs. So, obviously she wasn't taking this well. Her eyes were wide with grief and pain, fixed on the spider, and she was shaking.

The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, who happened to be standing next to her, put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Stop!" I shouted, causing Moody to stop torturing the spider, and look at me. I froze for a moment, realizing everyone was staring at me. In a more quiet voice, I continued. "It's bothering Crystal, Professor Moody. Please, don't do it again."

He didn't reply, but just continued to stare at me for a few moments, like he was analyzing the Girl-Who-Lived.

Finally, he spoke again. "You've got guts, Smith, mark my words. Perhaps _you_ can tell us the last curse?"

_Avada Kedavra_…

The last time I'd really thought about that curse, it was being used on me. Voldemort's face shown in my mind, like some sort of sick movie. I could hear his laugh…

God, that man needs a face-lift…

"Well, Miss Smith?" pressed Moody.

I closed my eyes, my hand reaching up to my forrhead involuntarily, touching the place were the curse struck me.

"Avada Kedavra…," I whispered.

"The Killing Curse," said Moody. "Causes instant death.. One of 'His' favorite Curses. The worst of the three, in the opinion of many. There's only one person known to have survived it, and she's standing in this room."

I suddenly felt six-hundred pairs of eyes on me.

"That will be all for tonight," finished Moody, dramatically making his way out, leaving an awkward feeling in the room.

---

I was in a sort of daze, not caring who I bumped into. I just wanted to get out of there.

I didn't realize I had left, until I smashed straight into Lydia, just outside of the school.

"Sorry," I said, not meeting her eyes.

"It's fine," she replied, "I understand."

We stood there in silence for a few moments, me studying my shoes, until she pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "Look, I don't remember why, I just know it's important that you take this."

I took the piece of paper from her, and uncrumpled it slowly.

On it was an address.

A _Washington D.C_. address.

**Ah, who doesn't love (or hate) a good cliff hanger!**

**Ok, I know you all are really tired of the whole review rant, but here it is again, just plug your ears and skip to the next paragraph if you're a person who reviews every chapter like an awesome person :D. As for the rest of you, yes, I'm talking to YOU, the people who favorite and alert this story but never leave a comment. **

**From now until the end, I will be giving sneak peeks of the next chapter in my review replies, for those who leave reviews. Not those little things I used to put on the end of my chapters, I mean full excerpts. **

**Come on… hit the little button… you know you want too!**

**~Patronus OUT!~**


	24. Chapter 23: Mind Over Matter

**Finally! This one took me about a total of three hours to write and like, a month to edit due this little thing called **_**life**_** and Dell's crappy service. Seriously, it takes them two weeks to decided that they can't fix my Laptop, and then another three for them to send out a hard-drive. **

**Yeah… still waiting!**

**Anyway, special thanks to SakuraAlice for suggesting the cliff hanger. **

**Disclaimer: If you steal, Drew will cry! If I steal, Voldemort will kill me!**

**Chapter 23: Mind over Matter**

"Crystal!" I yelled, as I raced down the main hallway at the end of the school day. It was the day following the whole 'Unforgivable Curse' incident, and, guess what was the talk of the whole school? Other that the who's dating who thing, that is. In my hand was the note Lydia had given me. I was so sure this was something big, I personally felt like bouncing of the walls. "Crystal, wait!"

"What, Ella?" she replied, the look on her face told me she was agitated, and clearly wanted to be somewhere else. "I can't talk long; I'm gonna be late."

"For what?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing," she answered, not making eye contact.

"Okay then…," I replied, looking at her suspiciously. "Look, Lydia gave this to me last night, she said she couldn't remember why she thought it was important, but she felt she should give it to me. Here, I think it it'll speak for itself."

I handed the paper to Crystal, who studied it for a moment. Her expression changed, but not to the same giddy look I was wearing. Her eyes clouded with worry as she handed it back to me like it had a cockroach on it."

"It's an address," I said, hoping in vain that she was just slow today, something very out-of-character for Crystal. "A Washington D.C. address. Look! Isn't this great?!"

"Shh!" snapped Crystal. "Think about what you're saying and were we are, Ella."

I studied my shoes, embarrassed.

Crystal gestured for me to come closer. Still whispering, she continued to strike down my finding. "Look, Ella, Lydia was captured by Bellatrix; she could have altered Lydia's memory.. This is more than likely a trap; I think Bellatrix _wanted _you to find that. This has gone far enough. Our personal safety is at risk, here! We could be putting everyone in danger!"

I sighed, not wanting to think rationally, for once. "We should _at least _look into it, you never know; the Order could use this information."

Crystal sighed, defeated. "Fine, but we're not jumping off on any rescue missions, alright?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Crystal."

She smiled, and I knew I had won out, but what I didn't realize was that I hadn't made her smile.

Enter prince charming.

"Hey! Crystal! Let's go!" called the voice of the Ravenclaw Captain..

"Coming!" she called back, her smile growing brighter. "See you later, Ella!"

I smirked as she scampered off, feeling happy for her.

"Bye!" I called, just catching her before she turned the corner.

Dang; that girl moves fast when Prince Charming is involved!

---

_Oh, no,_ said the rational part of my brain

_Oh, yes, _said the hormonal part.

I was having another one of those moments, when I would catch Drew out of the corner of my eye. I would think to myself, _you should say hi_, but then the normal part of my brain would say _you'll look desperate, wait until he speaks to you._ Then, the girly side would join in, _which could be… um… _never_!_

And then I just end up either-

A- Standing there in the middle of the hallway, with this dreamy expression on my face, until either _he _notices me, or I get run over by a sixth year chasing the doughnut cart.

B- Smashing into someone, including _Him_. That can either be a good thing, because he'll catch me (romantic sigh), or a bad thing, because I just gave Margo another reason to assassinate me, or I just landed in something sticky. Yes, in front of _Him_.

C- Running into Grumpy and _He_ just barely gets me out of detention.

However, in this situation, he simply waved back, and-

Continued on his way.

Drat.

That left me with nothing to do until Quidditch, which wasn't 'til five. I quickly decided that I'd do some research on the D.C address in the library, which was easily my favorite place in the whole school.

Most other students were headed the other way, chatting with friends or complaining about homework while they walked. I could recognize most of there faces now, even if I couldn't give ever face a name, something I missed about my middle school..

It felt… nice, I guess you could say, to not be thought of as a freak.

Anyway, the halls were empty by the time I reached the library which was also deserted except for a few fifth years studying for O.W.L.S. in a corner.

Humming softly to myself, I selected a book that might be helpful, and found my favorite chair, and sat down to read.

However, my peace lasted all of five minutes; I was brought back to reality with an unpleasant _crash_.

My head snapped out of the book in an instant. Tossing it aside, I looked around; the library was completely deserted.

With one notable exception.

Professor Neferet had knocked over a lamp. I narrowed my eyes; something didn't look right; her eyes were vacant, as if her body was here, but her mind was somewhere else..

Ok… can we say werid?

"Professor Neferet?" I asked, wondering what in the world was going on. Seriously, people; your charms teacher/former Death Eater suspect/secret Muggle-born, and possible assassin usually doesn't just burst in the library, especially with a creepy expression on her face, and knocking over the furniture. Wow, that was a long sentence.

Her expression changed abruptly, like someone had flipped a switch.

Creepy…

Now, the look on her face said "panicked". Which, I suppose was better than the whole 'on another planet' look, but still.

"Ella!" she said desperately, grabbing on to the front of my shirt. "Where's Dumbledore! Must talk to him… not… enough… time…"

"I think he's in England, Professor," I replied, looking at her strangely.

Well, McGonagall _said, _she was ill. Guess she meant _mentally _ill.

"Then, Minerva-! I must see Minerva!" she continued, her eyes large and scared. "No time!"

Then, a light bulb went off in my head. Crystal thought Neferet was a pawn of the Death Eaters. Maybe she was under the Imperius Curse; thus, trying to lure me somewhere.

"What's so urgent?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Can't… explain…," she gasped. "Must… go… now…"

"I can't take you anywhere, unless you tell me what's going on," I pressed, my voice leaning on the edge of harsh. I was starting to get annoyed by Neferet's blithering, and, I'll admit, I was pretty freaked out.

"They're coming!" she said, almost in a scream.

"Who?!" I yelled back, urgently. "Who's coming, Professor?!"

She looked at me like she was going to reply, but then her eyes glazed, over and she dropped her hands. Then, she did something _really _strange. Like, a non-flirty Sam,strange.

"Hightower!" she snapped, turning to face the bookshelf, the expression she normally wore on her face; a glare, gleaming in her eyes. "Get your feet off of my desk!"

Okay then…

Neferet either had a multiple personality disorder, or, maybe…

The Imperius Curse was starting to look more likely. Particularly because this scenario reminded me of, what else, a Harry Potter book.

I knew being a nerd would come in handy some day!

Anyway, in one of the scenes, Harry had this run-in with Barty Crouch, who was under the Imperius Curse. Like Neferet, he kept going back and forth between begging for urgent help, and talking to inanimate objects.

So, here's Dr. Ella De Nerdy's diagnosis for Professor Neferet, aka Stephanie Miller. Disease: the Imperius, most likely placed on her by Bellatrix, the Evil Psychopath with really bad hair. Treatment: uhh… let me get back to ya on that one…

For a moment, my brain activity put a smile on my face, about point five seconds later, it was wiped clean off by the realization that J.K.R, had never mentioned how to _cure _the Imperius. Pretty much everyone under it had either stuffed it, or the idiot who put it on them had taken it off or pulled a Voldemort.

Not exactly helpful in this situation.

For a few moments, I just stood there like monkey in the presence of a shiny object. Then, finally, with nothing else to do, I just slapped Neferet (who was still talking to the bookshelf) as hard as I could, hoping to snap her out of it.

"Come _on!_" I cried in frustration. "Fight it!"

Suddenly, she went all Twilight Zone again, her eyes desperate and afraid.

"Minerva!" she pleaded. "Go!"

Concluding that my 'skills' were useless here, I placed a calming hand on Neferet's shoulder. Not sure if she could actually hear me, I mean, they don't exactly teach you What-to-Do-if-Your-Charms-Teacher-is-Insane-or-Under-an-Illegal-Curse. I looked her in the eyes, still a bit unsure of my plan. Holding my voice as steady as possible, I said, "I'll… umm… go find McGonagall. You just… uh… stay here."

I raced away, praying she understood what I'd told her.

------------

I started to panic as soon as I had cleared the library. Seriously, don't make me tell you why.

There was also what Neferet had said. I personally don't think the phrase "they're coming" has anything to do with those awesome push up popsicles at Meijer, which always come on sale this time of year.

Do the words "Death-Eaters" and "armed-and-dangerous" mean anything to you? Cause, they sure mean a lot of things to me, none of them pleasant.

See if you can guess what happens next; you've got me, scatter-brained, panicked, and on a mission. What usually happens?

If you said "She crashes into someone", you're right! You lucky dog, you! You win-

Absolutely nothing!

Let's get back to me. As I've already made clear, I just crashed into someone, in this case, that someone being Drew.

Now, Drew being as awesome as he is caught me.

"I'm so sorry!" I rushed to explain. "I wasn't watching were I was going! I-"

He held up a hand, his way of telling me that it was okay.

"It's fine," he replied, brushing himself off.

I didn't catch what he said after that; I was too busy staring into his eyes. They were grey, but not plain; not at all…

I suddenly forgot _why_ exactly I'd been running like I was, surely that can't be as important as staring at Drew's eyes…

Hehe… as Alison would say; I'm giddy!

Wait… I'm giddy. SNAP OUT OF IT, ELLA!

"Hey, El!" he said, waving his arm in front of my face. "Where'dya go?"

"Huh?" Welcome back to reality. I shook off the last of the giddiness. "Just thinking."

"You looked kind of freaked out," he continued, his voiced hinting at worry. "You okay?"

"Fine…," I replied. Or, at least, I thought I was.

At that moment, I remembered _why _I'd been running like a mad woman.

_Neferet._

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed, the panic finding its way back into my voice. "Neferet! Where's McGonagall?!"

Drew looked back at me, confused and interested at the same time. "What about Neferet? And, I think McGonagall's in her office. Why?"

"I'll explain on the way!" I answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, trying to ignore that fact that I was_ holding his hand_. This was no time for the 'Giddy Ella'.

----

We didn't even make it all the way to her office; by the time Drew had been completely filled in, I'd knocked her over.

"I get the feeling," said McGonagall, after I had helped her up, "that you want to tell me something."

"Professor! Sorry about knocking you down!" I added hastily, before getting to the point of my message. "It's Neferet-"

"_Professor _Neferet,"she corrected.

"Right," I said before continuing. "She ambushed me in the library. She… wasn't quite… right. She kept going on about how she needed to see you. She told me someone was coming, but she couldn't tell me who."

"Hmmm," said McGonagall, her eyes concerned and attentive; showing no sign of panic, just calm awareness of the situation. "What did she say at that point?"

"She started talking to a bookshelf; she thought it was Zoe," I answered instantly.

"Grandmother," Drew began. I'd never heard him call her _Grandmother _unless something was wrong or he was in trouble. "We think she's under the _Imperius Curse_, but she's trying, and failing, to fight it."

"You are positive this is true?" McGonagall questioned, obviously worried. "You must understand the seriousness of the situation."

"I don't know another reason why she'd act like that," I replied, urgently. "We need to hurry. Seriously, Professor, I'm not lying!"

"Then, we must waste no time," she said, closing her eyes and re-opening them. "Where is she?"

"The library," said Drew and I in unison, both our gazes fixed on McGonagall.

"Show me," she replied.

--------

Professor Neferet, or, as she was truthfully named, Stephanie Miller, was not a weak person.

That was why she was fighting.

There was another inside her mind now, that she knew. She also knew that, that someone was Bellatrix Lestrange.

How Neferet hated that woman.

It was people like _her_ that gave the noble house of Slytherin, her house, such a bad reputation. It was people like _her _who prevented her own family from ever knowing the truth about her. Without people like _her_, she could have been accepted by her family and her former housemates for who she truly was, and she wouldn't have to hate herself over it.

If only she truly was a descendent of one of the Missing! Not some political refugee _Muggle-born._ But, she supposed, had she not been one, she could have joined these foul people willingly, not because she was too weak to fight off a curse.

She didn't want to give herself for the cause, either of them. All Heather Neferet, or Stephanie Miller, had ever wanted, was to live out a happy life with her boyfriend, and teach. She loved teaching, even though sometimes she didn't admit it. She'd wanted to be headmistress someday. Not just because she wanted to, but to prove that a Slytherin, one who truly belongs in that house, not just their by blood, could be better than all of them.

She didn't even know if she still had a job, or a boyfriend.

She knew very few things at the moment. This was because it was only recently that she had started to realize where she was what she was doing, and catching snippets of conversations, all through a sort of fog, like she was watching all this happen from somewhere else.

The first thing that she was certain of, was that Bellatrix was having her somehow lure a girl named Eleanor into some, sort of, trap, and that Bellatrix needed something from her. She had no idea what it was, but she knew it would somehow enable He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to succeed.

She also knew she did not want that to happen. As much as she wanted revenge against the Order for lying to her about who she was, Heather Neferet, was not stupid by any means. She could have, perhaps, been placed in Ravenclaw. She knew that a world ruled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be a world full of those idiots who disgraced her house. A world where someone like herself had no chance of a life.

Thus, Heather Neferet did not plan to go down without a fight.

Like all Slytherins', she was devious. She would fight the curse, and then she would pretend to still be subdued, and learn what her role was, which she had already done. From there, she would contact the Order, secretly, of course, and work as a spy to bring the dark regime down.

But, she was weak.

She hated to admit that, but it was true. The curse became harder, and harder to fight. She had never had that kind of mental strength. Her strength had always been in her magic, a weapon that was completely useless in her position.

There were times when she felt like giving up completely, it seemed like the rational choice, to slip in to a blissful unawareness.

But that would be losing, and a true Slytherin did not lose.

She grew stronger, and became certain of one other thing; during a period of unawareness, she had somehow kidnapped a grandchild of her boss, Lydia McGonagall. She didn't know why, but she knew the Death Eaters were torturing her, and she wasn't giving in. She knew they were going to kill the girl eventually, or use her somehow, so she had helped her escape.

Heather Neferet hated anyone harming students, regardless of who there parents were. She, of all people, knew; you are not who your parents were.

She remembered stealing a wand, and modifying the girl's memory, to protect her, she recalled. But then, the curse had won, she did not know if the girl had made it to safety, but she _did_ know that Bellatrix was on to her, and had used the opportunity somehow.

She knew that Bellatrix has tried to get her out of the way, by forcing her to pretend she was ill. Which was true, in a way.

She also knew that Bellatrix had decided to act. Act on what, she was not sure, but that it somehow involved the girl named Ella, and that, she, Heather Neferet, did not want this to happen.

She knew they were coming for her.

She knew that to fight another day, she must warn _them_…

She knew she was running out of time….

She knew she must fight….

The girl, she must speak to the girl!

They were coming for her, both of them, at different times. She must tell _her_ this.

The curse gained strength….

She knew they were almost here….

It was too easy… to give up. She wanted to stop fighting.

She fought, but not hard enough. She was here, the real disgrace to Slytherin.

Stephanie Miller remembered nothing more.

----

It didn't take us very long to get to the library; something about adrenaline always passes time and distance.

McGonagall threw the door open with such a force, I was sure it was gonna come off it's hinges. Drawing her wand, she halted inside the door frame.

Drew and I copied her actions, glancing at each other for a moment.

_No…_ I thought, my eyes growing wide at the sight before me.

We were too late.

Professor Neferet was dead.

-------

**Well, remember to review, and you'll get a sneak peek! I'll say this; Chapter 24 includes the long awaited kissing scene!**

**(Oohh, ahhh, etc.)**

**So, now that I have your attention, one of my other stories, a Twilight comedy under the name of ****Vampire in the Kitchen**** was nominated for the Indie TwiFic Best Comedy Award. Voting begins on July Eighth. If you haven't yet read it, I encourage you to do so, and be wary of sheer stupidity. **

**And, yeah, umm, VOTE!**

**CAST YOUR VOTES HERE! (Without the spaces…)**

**http : // www. the indie twific awards. com / vote. Aspx**

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


	25. Chapter 24: Ella Loves Romeo

**Hey, guys! As always, here's another chapter fresh from the annoyance of editing. Before we begin, I'd like to make a few announcements. The first, is I have a new editor, a friend from the camp I went to, who's new to the sight, but definitely not the ways of the Grammar Nazis and the HP Fandom. She'll be replacing my friend who moved to Florida. The second announcement, is I'm going on vacation in a few weeks, so I don't know how frequent my updates will be because I don't know if they actually have internet there. The third announcement is that this bloody authors note is OVER!**

**Disclaimer: Most characters are mine, anything canon belongs to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Special thanks to Katie, Cho, Sakura, and Natalie for telling me that my romance scenes are too mushy.**

**Chapter 24: Ella Loves Romeo**

_Oh, crap._

That, my friends, and/or stalkers, pretty much summed up the last hour of my life. Scratch that- my life in general.

Now, as much stuff has been off the '_oh, crap'_ charts lately; nothing says it all like a good old fashioned-

Dead body.

This one happened to belong to my ex-charms teacher, and Zoe's head-of-house, Professor Neferet. Until pretty recently, I was like, eighty percent sure she was a member of the "Support Ella's Impending Doom" club, and that she'd tried to kill me. However, I was now certain, as the saying goes, beyond reasonable doubt, that she had been under the Imperius Curse.

I mean, what else could have caused her to go all bipolar on me? Unless, of course, she really _was _bipolar.

Anyway, I felt sick from simply looking at her face. Other than the really creepy expressionless stare she was giving me, she could have just picked a really bad place for an afternoon nap.

I was startled at the amount of hate I felt for the person who'd done this. (As Alison would say; three guesses who, and the first two don't count). Neferet needn't have died. She was totally innocent, even with her apparent grudge against the Order from hiding her identity from her (can't say I blame her. I personally would have liked a heads up for before the Death Eaters crashed Zoe's party and tried to kill me). Then, there was the realization that I had never really known her, except for her last moments when she was fighting the curse, trying desperately to warn me of danger. The Neferet I'd known and severely mistrusted was a Neferet under the control of Bellatrix's curse.

I tasted bile in my throat as something even more frightening entered into my mind; if it weren't for me, she would still be here. Beyond even that charming little fact, was the whole matter of Neferet's killer, who was, most likely, still running around campus.

Gulp.

McGonagall seemed to be thinking around the same lines, as she took one terrified look at the body of Professor Neferet, her eyes filled with grief for her dead comrade. I had this horrible feeling that this was hitting a little too close to home, with all the lose in her family recently.

Drew took his grandmother's hand reassuringly, but not removing his eyes from Neferet.

"We were too late," he said mournfully, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

McGonagall nodded her head slowly, snapping out of her thoughts. Suddenly, the thought occurred to her that we might, oh, I don't know, have a killer to catch?

But, my guess was that McGonagall's idea would sound something like run along while the adults take care of everything.

And low and behold I was right.

"Drew," she ordered, her expression turning hard and unreadable, "take Ella and get off campus. I'll send her bodyguard along after I notify the Order, and secure the campus."

"Maybe we can help?" I asked hopefully.

"_Absolutely not_," snapped McGonagall.

Well, it was worth a shot.

-------

"Ok, my turn," Drew announced, a smile on his face and his mouth half-full of French-fries as we sat in a little café in Backwoods Alley about an hour after McGonagall had booted us out.

We were playing Truth as a way to take our mind off of the frenzy back at school, 'our own little getaway', as he called it. Just the two of us friends hanging out and ignoring the rest of the world.

Ok, so it really wasn't just the two of us; Secret Service Dude was hovering nearby, never taking his eyes off me, but still. It was so easy and natural, talking to Drew. It felt…right somehow, having him near me. There really aren't words to describe the feeling. I know, Ella ran out of words. You're shocked!

Anyway, every little detail; the way he looked at me, the way he cocked his head to the side when he was listening, the way he laughed, even the way he said 'hi', were the most amazing things in the world to me.

I bluntly ignored the small annoying voice that said "he has a girlfriend, and it's not you." After all; it would be too easy to disprove that argument at this particular point in time.

It was so easy to laugh with him. We joked about Jackson's failed flirting attempts, who was fighting, who made a cute couple (coughTonksandDillyncough) and how stupid the whole thing really was. We avoided the subject of Voldemort and Neferet all together. It was easier that way.

Obviously, I was having a great time. Just being around Drew was enough to make me forget about everything else. Every time he looked at me or our hands brushed, I felt that wonderful feeling of pure joy send my heart into overdrive. I had this huge grin on my face. Nothing, not the death of Neferet, not the thought of what was waiting for us when we got back to school for Moody's lessons (Quidditch had been canceled because of Neferet), not Margo glaring at me from two tables over, not even the fact that I was wearing my milkshake, could wipe it off my face.

Well, ok, the last one was extremely embarrassing.

"Oops," I muttered as I reached for a napkin, blushing tomato red.

He chuckled slightly. "It's fine. Let me help."

His fingers touched mine as he reached for the same napkin.

I felt that spark of electricity commonly associated with Drew, and the look on his face told me he did to. Blushing a deeper shade of red (yes, apparently it _is _possible), I jerked my hand back at the same time he did. Keeping my eyes down, I grabbed another napkin and dabbed at the stain.

"So…umm…," he began awkwardly, his expression dazed and focused only on yours truly. In your face, Margo!

"It's your turn to ask the question," I prompted.

His eyes snapped to attention, my comment sparking his train of thought.

"Oh yeah!" he replied. "You know how Newt Malfoy asked you to the dance this morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean what I said about his ego," I said dryly. "What about it?"

"Why did you turn him down?" he asked, meeting my eyes. "He seems like a nice enough guy, and, if he wasn't, I'd make him wish he was never born." He smashed a cracker to add effect, trying his best to imitate the "Angry Rosalynn" look, and failing, ending in both of us bursting out in laughter.

"Seriously," he pressed though his laughter. "Why'd you turn him down?"

I stopped laughing abruptly, feeling like someone being interrogated by the FBI. Trying my best to look natural, I replied, "He's not my type, and, no offense, Rosalynn would kick your butt in a fight."

He snorted. "Probably true. So, what is your type then?"

I looked away, smiling to myself. If only he knew…

"I'm waiting for one particular guy," I replied, smiling, knowing I was trying his patience.

"Who is it?" Drew asked. "Come on, you can tell me."

"You have to guess," I replied, smiling even wider.

"Hmmm…," He blew a piece of hair out of his eyes and twirled his straw, thinking. "Is this guy in Gryffindor?"

"Do you think he's in Gryffindor?" I countered, enjoying my ability to mess with him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"That thing!" he said, waving his hands. "Where you answer my questions with questions!"

I laughed. "Just guess."

He thought for a second. "Dean Heartwig," he guessed.

"No," I said flatly. "He's not all that mature. Remember that practice when he and Tim Adal flossed their nasal cavities with noodles?"

Drew snorted into his milkshake. "Yeah, I still haven't figured out how they did that. It sure made Rosalynn _pissed._"

I laughed. "I know! She made them clean her rabbit's cage for a week!"

We both shuddered.

"Guess that rules Tim Adal out, too," mutter Drew. "How about Jackson?"

"No way!" I replied.

"That guy who asked you out on your first day, what's his name, Derek?"

"Never even talked to the guy. Plus I heard he has, like, three girlfriends."

"Are you Lesbian?" he asked, quietly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not sure if he was serious or not. "What do you think, Mr. Matchmaker?"

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I had to check."

"Just get on with it," I replied.

-----

"Edward Davis?"

"No. I already told you, he likes Crystal."

Our discussion continued all the way through out meal and out to his backyard, were he had promised to help me study, though we didn't actually do much of it, and finally back to the school, which was crawling with Aurors and Order members.

"Greg Waters?" Drew guessed.

"I think he's gay," I replied. "Give up Drew, you're never gonna get it!"

"Ya' think?" he retorted, pretending to look hurt. "That's rich; I thought you had more faith in me."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you said it would be easy since you know everything that goes on up there."

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice light with laughter. "Maybe I underestimated you."

"I think maybe you did," I retorted, jokingly. "I-"

You know, I really hate roots. There just so easy to trip over.

Luckily for me, in more ways than one, Drew caught me with ease. "You alright there?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Good thing you have me around, or you'd be stranded in a ditch somewhere," he joked.

"I know," I agreed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he replied.

By that time, we'd already made our way through security, which was even tighter than usual, if that's possible. Following the crowd of gossiping Hufflepuffs, we made our way into the Dining Hall.

My happy bubble was shattered as soon as I caught wind of what they were talking about. Besides the usual rumor crap, they seemed to be talking about my least favorite taboo subject of the day; the death of Neferet. But, of course, they didn't know the real story. Heck, I don't even know the real story. All Margret Wang and Suzanne something or rather, knew was that someone had let slip to Tim Adal, who heard it from his cousin's girlfriend, who's roommate had overheard two Aurors talking about contacting Neferet's family about her body, and that Drew and I were somehow involved. Then, they get to factor in the wacko-ness of all the teachers and the extra Aurors and Order people floating around.

But, they seemed to be missing a few key facts. So, obviously, they speculated. By the time Neferet went from being found dead by Drew and me to fighting a two on one duel for her life with us and Bellatrix, I didn't have the heart to keep listening. I started half-expecting Bellatrix to be behind statues or under my bed. Talk about paranoid. Not that I didn't have a perfectly good reason for being so.

"Hey!" called Zoe, who was already standing by the rest of the gang in the Dining Hall, already converted to full Moody Mode.

"Hi," I replied, walking over to them, trying to put the unpleasant paranoia behind me. Drew was hailed by a few people from his own year and went to stand by them, after biding me good bye.

I didn't feel like talking much after that. Without the teenage-hormones to distract me, my mind went by default to my crap load of problems, at the top of the list being Neferet. Suddenly, the thought occurred to me that Crystal, problem solver and chief might not yet share this particular grievance.

"Hey guys," I said, interrupting the conversation they were having about wither or not we'd get to try combat today. In a quieter voice I continued, "Did you hear about Neferet?"

"She's sick, right?" Crystal replied.

"No," I corrected, my tone serious. "She's dead. Guess that means McGonagall didn't tell you guys."

Unluckily for me, Moody chose that moment to make his entrance. Just like last night, no one dared move or speak. However, at least this time, there wasn't any lightening. McGonagall followed closely behind him, catching my eye for a moment as she passed.

Moody looked at McGonagall as if to say "_well?"_ She stared off into space for a moment, the expression on her face tense, like she was holding in frustration and anxiety. Glancing at Moody, she composed herself and cleared her throat. "Can I have your attention?" she began unnecessarily, as everyone was already staring up at her. "Before I turn you over to Professor Moody, it is my duty as your headmistress to inform you of the death of Professor Neferet. Unfortunately, the circumstances of her passing are confidential until such time the ministry decides to release the information."

So, my guess is two weeks from _never_.

McGonagall's news caused a ripple of hushed chatter, and looks of worry to spread across the student body. A few Slytherins raised their voiced in protest, demanding to know more about the death of their head of house. I knew there would have been more, had Moody not been staring at us menacingly, daring us to question McGonagall. After a few moments of this, the room was silent again.

McGonagall took a deep breath and continued. "The date and time of her funeral is currently undecided. Professor Fern Landofski will continue to teach her classes until a replacement teacher can be found. Professor Oakwood will stand in for Slytherin. Please, also note, that from now on, students will be escorted to class by a teacher. All after school programs will be overseen by a teacher, as well. That will be all."

Even if the other students couldn't figure it out, I knew exactly what that meant. Neferet had spent the last moments of her life trying to warn me of a coming danger; and yet, _she'd_ been the one who stuffed it. That meant one of two things, neither of them good in anyway. One: Death Eater's had found a way to get inside school grounds, which was unlikely. But Neferet had clearly told me "they're coming". Or two: the real spy is at work.

That brings up the whole whodunit scenario.

Yeah…I seriously needed to plan a meeting with Drew and Crystal, things just kept heating up. Clearly, someone had set the domino chain reaction in motion, and all we could really do is prepare for the next piece to fall and hope we don't get hit.

Jeez. Whatever happened to worrying about passing Algebra?

My gaze shifted to Moody, who was currently staring down a first year who had been giggling with one of her friends. McGonagall gave him a sharp _whack_ and he snapped to attention.

"Right," he growled. "Today's lesson will be on combat training. So that, should you ever fight a proper duel, you wouldn't get your butts handed to you on a platter. Remember, CONSTANT VIGULANCE!"

Half the students jumped; myself included in said half.

Moody went on to explain the proper wand movement for a disarming charm, and then how to perform the _Protego _spell. When he finished, he started to deliver instructions.

"I'm putting you in pairs," he informed. "And don't even think for a second I'm letting you chose."

A group of second year girls who had been clinging to each other (like that actually works) looked crushed.

"The object of this exercise is to successfully disarm you opponent," he continued. "_Only _to disarm." His magical eye locked on Armand Black and the group of Slytherins he was standing by. "Third years and below stick to _Expeliarmus_ and _Protego_. Older students; surprise me. This should tell me where you're at as a whole group." He reached into his coat and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "When I call your name, go stand by your partner."

By the time he got to third years, I'd thought of about six million ways I could mess this up. Between the magic exploding out of me from all angles, and my over-all klutziness, we should have one heck of a catastrophe on our hands before long.

Isn't that a pleasant thought?

"Alison Helmen-Tyler, with Taylor Tonks," Moody announced, not bothering with alphabetical order, I doubted he'd even looked at his list.

I do hope they don't kill each other…

"Piper Heartwig, your partner is Tanya Wilks," I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face.

Piper cracked her knuckles, looking menacing. Tanya looked like she'd just been told her unlimited credit card had been declined.

"Zoe Hightower, Garrett Hightower."

I held back a snort. Moody had _so _planned this.

"Crystal Lee, Stacie Neferet. Sophie Morganstream, Kali Whitherwing. Harold Morganstream, Cassandra Weiss. Sammantha Sanders, Gregory Waters. Lydia McGonagall, Neptune Malfoy."

I laughed, Newt turned bright red at the sound of his real first name. What kind of parent would name their son Neptune?

"Purdence Malfoy, Eleanor Smith-"

My hopes of being paired with Drew were shattered almost as soon the thought crossed my mind; after all, he's not even in my year. No, instead of 'Drew the Amazing,' I get to be with some Slytherin named Purdence Malfoy.

Seriously, what kinda name is _Purdence_? What is with that family? Do they also have a kid who's initials spell a swear word?

Moody finished his list of names with a smirk on his face. Something told me I should run while I still could.

"Who's Purdence Malfoy?" I asked Drew, just as he went to turn around to walk to Rosalynn, his partner. I seriously felt sorry for the guy.

"Newt Malfoy's evil twin sister," he replied. "Over there, the blond one who looks like she's going to kill you."

Sure enough, an extremely tall girl who resembled a super-model, except with a look of pure hatred on her face, sent me a death glare.

Was Moody _trying_ to get me killed?

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Drew, his gaze switching between Purdence, and me, and then back to Purdence, a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine," I replied, not wanting to look like a coward, unsure sure if I even believed myself.

When you've been in the hero business for any amount of time, you learn to recognize people who would like to kill you, as they all exhibit certain traits. One of them being a certain look of hate and distraction. A good example of this would be the look Purdence Malfoy was giving me at the particular moment.

Gulp.

"I'm Ella," I said, craning my neck to look her in the face, extending my hand, hoping that maybe she would change her mind about wanting to rip me limb from limb. "You must be Purdence; it's nice to meet you."

She look at my hand like I had just stuck it in dog crap.

"Ok…," I replied, putting my hand down and drawing my wand. "I take it you're _not _pleased to meet me."

She raised her own wand, curling her lip. "_Expeliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_ I cried, deflecting her spell like it was some sort of automatic reaction.

"Good work, Smith," growled Moody, who had been moderating various pairs. "Let Malfoy try blocking."

I nodded in agreement, focusing in on my target.

"Go!" cried Moody.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ I cried.

"_Protego!" _

Our spells met in midair, but the result wasn't exactly what I'd expected.

Instead of deflecting my spell, mine reduced hers to an explosion of sparks, traveling on to its target; Purdence's wand, which flew out of her hand and hit Margo on the back of the head.

I'm liking this… I wonder if this kinda stuff impresses Drew…

Every non-Slytherin standing nearby burst out laughing at the expression on Margo's face. Purdence on the other hand, didn't find being beaten by a Gryffindor particularly funny. In fact, I'd say she had the makings of a rampage going.

She lashed out, and threw a curse at me, while I was distracted. I ducked out of the way in the nick of time, her curse instead taking out a statue, causing it to explode.

Whatever happened to good sportsmanship?

The laughing stopped instantly. Everyone who hadn't already abandoned their tasks stopped to watch the scene unfold.

Praying magic wouldn't start exploding out of me, I sent a Reducter Curse flying at her (Drew had taught it to me when we were supposed to be studying.)

"Stop!" cried McGonagall.

"I SAID DISARM ONLY!" roared Moody.

We both ignored them. Me, because I didn't want to end up a pile of matches, and Purdence because she has anger management issues.

Purdence dodged my spell just in time, the curse putting a very large hole in the floor. Wasting no time, she raised her wand again. "_Serpensortia_!"

A large, black snake, with extremely long fangs burst from her wand and began to make its way towards me. Several people screamed, myself included.

Did I mention I hate snakes? No? Well, there creepy and slithery and just plain eww. Did I also mention there was one headed straight towards me?

Panic!

"Stay back!" shouted McGonagall over the chaos that had begun to unfold.

Purdence smiled evilly at me, clearly all in favor of the snake taking off a few of my limbs.

The snake, on the other hand, decided that maybe I wasn't the tastiest looking morsel on the menu, and snapped its freaky jaws at Tanya Wilks.

I personally didn't mind all that much, but still, I didn't want the snake to kill anyone. A part of my brain seemed to think that I could get a hungry snake to disappear by simply yelling "stop", because I did just that.

The strange part was that the snake actually _did_ stop.

And then things just went downhill from there.

Muttering a few choice swear words. I searched my brain for a plan of action, since the whole room was staring at me like I'd sprouted an extra head or two.

Nope, got nothing.

_Think, Ella, think!_

And then, things got even worse.

Instead of hissing, like normal snakes do, this one decided to _talk._

_Kill…._ It hissed.

Okay…this thing was creepy enough before it decided to speak English.

_N-no…_ I stuttered, my eyes wide.

I could have sworn the snake glared at me.

_Hungry, _it stated.

"_EVANSCO!" _cried McGonagall, her wand aimed at the snake.

The snake vanished, leaving me breathing hard, and the entire room staring at me, eyes wide with fear and disbelief, Drew's among them. The room was absolutely silent, my breathing sounded like it'd been amplified a thousand times. I felt my heart drop through the ground. To say something wasn't right would be an understatement, but it was true.

"What?" I asked, breaking the terrible silence.

"Ella…," said McGonagall, meeting Moody's eyes. "Stay there."

She closed the distance between herself and Moody in a few agitated steps. They whispered to low for me to hear.

_What the hell?_ mouthed Tonks.

_You did tell us you're a parselmouth! _mouthed Zoe, shooting me a look of confusion.

_I spoke a different language?_

Holy crap.

McGonagall and Moody had stopped whispering, but everyone else had started. I didn't even want to know what they were saying about me. All I wanted was to get as far away from there as possible.

What if Drew doesn't want to see me anymore? I didn't dare look in his eyes, afraid of what I would see there. So, I ran; not caring who saw me, fighting tears the whole way, no matter how childish and cowardly they were.

----

The familiar woodland scenery rushed passed in a blur as I ran, letting all my anxiety, fear, and anger out in every step I put between myself and the nightmare behind me. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really care. It was like something in me had snapped, and every little thing that had been bugging me bubbled to the surface. Every little thing I didn't want to deal with.

I ignored it all, trying not to think or feel which isn't particularly easy, considering the weight of it all.

I didn't stop to think until I'd left the woods behind me and stood face to face with the backyard of my childhood. The sky was an unfriendly shade of gray, promising rain. The swings were swaying in the breeze, and the welcoming glow from the lights on the house, reflecting on the pool, its winter cover still hiding the perfectly engineered water from view.

I didn't really want to go inside, where my Grandmother would surely sucker the story out of me over a pre-recorded_ So You Think You Can Dance_ and her special cinnamon toast. Nor did I want to turn around. Caught between bad and worse, I simply let my feet guide me over to the wall separating the patio from the over grown green grass bellow it.

I let out a choked sob, my vision blurring as I sat down on the damp stone, letting my head rest in my hands.

With no one around, everything that had been fighting my brain for control smashed the barrier I'd put up against it. Like a dam in a flood, it broke.

And I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Not only did I have a number of people who wanted to kill me, and anyone close to me, just because I drew the short straw, but I was a coward, completely scared of everything everyone accepted of me.

But, I wanted to be that brave hero, the one everyone rooted for from the comfort and safety of their own homes. I wanted to be _special_, instead of _just Ella_.

Plus, then came the cold realization that my life was following the plot of a book. Not that I didn't already know that, but finding out that I can talk to the very animals I despise means that I've somehow obtained powers identical to _Voldemort's_.

For anyone who's ever read the books, you all know what happened that the same thing happened to Harry, more or less anyway.

Two words: _Not. Good._

"Ella?" said a voice, one I knew as Drew's.

I looked up, the world around me blurry from the tears forming in my eyes, which were surely red and puffy. Wiping my eyes, I tried to compose myself the best I could. I felt ashamed; I was already pathetic enough in Drew's eyes without him seeing me like this.

When I could see again, I noticed the clouds overhead had grown even more menacing, rain was definitely on its was to add to the mud that had already acuminated. Miserable weather.

Drew's face was focused in on me, his eyes caring and full of concern, his hands in his pockets. Looking me right in the eyes, he spoke again, softly, as if he was afraid his words would shatter me in two. "Can I sit down?"

I nodded sharply, afraid of what would come out of my mouth if I spoke. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He moved to sit on the wall next to me, barely an inch of space between his leg and mine. Sighing softly to himself, at the state of me, he slipped his arm around me as a comforting gesture. I let my head rest on his shoulder and with his free hand he began to stroke my hair. His touch was so warm, I felt safe there, it was unreal. The scene belonged in a happier time, not here, not now.

For just a moment, I almost smiled. Then, I remembered that he was doing this as a friend, and his touch and his heart didn't belong to me. I fought back a sob, instead making a noise resembling a cat being strangled.

Doesn't _that _just scream "ditch your girlfriend; I'm more attractive"?

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly. "It's gonna be okay. Just let it all out."

Burying my face into his shoulder, I began to sob harder. In response, he pulled me closer, tenderly and lovingly. Something you would do for a lover, not your friend who just _happens _to be a girl.

We just sat like that for awhile. The wind began to howl, and it started to drizzle, which, in Michigan, meant either head for cover, or the sun is coming up. I half expected Drew to leave, but he just stayed there, stroking my damp, digesting hair, and whispering words of comfort in my ear. It felt…right having him near me; time just stood still.

Finally, I had stopped crying enough so that I could sit up and dry my eyes, in an attempt to bring some dignity back to my name. Drew smiled at me warmly and withdrew his arm, reluctantly. I found myself missing his warmth as soon as it was gone, like a child with a night light. I didn't really appreciate the light he gave in the simplest of ways, until I could no longer see it.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, slightly louder than a whisper.

I shrugged. "Thanks, by the way."

"Nah, don't mention it," he replied. "You looked like you needed a friend."

I couldn't meet his eyes, so instead I studied the ground.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked, his voice tender and careful, like he was trying not to say the wrong thing.

I looked up at him, his beautiful grey eyes were full of compassion, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth; that I was afraid. I didn't want him to have to share my fear, even if it was only as my friend. That…and I didn't want to look like an even bigger coward.

It's funny, really. I've never cared more about what anyone thought of me than with Drew. Being around him changed all the rules, everything about me from the way I said things, to what clothes I wore; was different around him. Yet, I felt more complete, like another part of me I didn't know existed was suddenly joined with the whole. I was more of a klutz, made more mistakes, and yet, I was more honest, and both afraid to mess up and feel completely comfortable at the same time.

Love is both humanity's greatest blessing and greatest curse. You're either flying, falling, or somewhere in-between.

There, I said it. I'm in love with Drew McGonagall. Happy? I bet you are! Now, can we just end the dramatics while were ahead?

I must have been staring off into space for a while, because Drew put his hand back on my shoulder and said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. When my Mom died it was the same for me."

The memory of him sitting alone on a tire swing during February felt like a slap in the face.

"How about we play truth?" he suggested, trying to cheer me up. "It would take your mind off things."

"Okay," I agreed, feeling guilty about not telling him everything, or anything really, but at the same time, relived he didn't directly ask for an answer. Pausing to think for a second I added, "I'll go first."

I felt a smile creep its way across my face as I thought of my question. "A while back Lydia mentioned something about you having a teddy bear collection. Is that a fact?"

He grimaced, and cursed Lydia under his breath. I could have sworn he was blushing. "Yeah….."

"Ha! I knew it!" I replied, laughing. It felt good to laugh, for some reason.

"Shut up," he grumbled, though his eyes sparkled, glad to see I was laughing. "Glad you're not crying anymore. I-I don't like to see you upset."

He looked away, like he was having trouble with the meaning of what he said.

"Thanks," I replied, sincerely.

My heart fluttered; maybe I did have a chance! Clearly, he cares for me. I mean, why else would he do all this? He's not fooling anyone, not even himself.

But, as usual, there's the whole factor of Margo. He clearly still liked her, or thought he did. I suddenly felt extremely jealous. The bratty Slytherin had everything I wanted most in the world, and she treated him like yesterday's garbage with extra cat litter.

I didn't want to think about that. I _wouldn't_ think about that. It would work out, I had to believe that.

I allowed myself to get lost in the thought of what it would be like, me and Drew, away from all this. Maybe he would take me to the dance, buy me flowers, and go with me on any future quests I might have. Not just because he hates Voldemort for killing his mother, but because he hated Voldemort for trying to kill _me._ I wanted him to feel for me what I felt for him. Simple as that.

"Your turn," I prompted, ignoring the rain that had begun to fall a bit harder.

Why is it always rain…?

"Okay," he replied, his expression unreadable. "Who do you like? Seriously, don't tell me to guess, whoever this is has to pass my inspection!"

The joke was meant to be funny, but even though Drew smiled; it was clear neither of us found this at all amusing. As for me, my mood plummeted. I was suddenly more afraid than I was when Voldemort had cursed me, what if he didn't love me back? I could destroy everything in ten syllables or less!

Personally, my money's on the "or less".

Time, once again, stood still.

My heart accelerated; I could literally hear it pounding, threatening to bust a hole in my chest. I wanted so badly to scream it to the world, but I held myself back, like the coward I am.

_Just do it, Ella! _I told myself, the voice in my head unsure of its own advice.

I couldn't make eye contact with him, due to my fear of messing everything up, and my shame for being such a spineless coward, terrified of a little heartbreak. Though, in all seriousness between this and Voldemort, I'd probably take Voldemort.

"Ella?" drew promoted, derailing my train of thought.

I felt like a defendant on the witness stand all the evidence stacked against them, their fate in the hands of the jury.

Holding back a gulp. I managed to stop myself from shaking long enough to stutter out a reply. "Wh-why do you want to know?"

Drew's expression clouded with an unreadable emotion. He seemed suddenly tense, much more guarded than what was the norm for him. For once, he seemed to struggle to find the right words. Stuttering, he delivered the verdict. "Because…because I just do, okay? I'm just looking out for you."

The odd part was he seemed to be attempting to convince himself just as much as he was me.

"That's not an answer," I replied, my voice slightly stronger this time.

"It's my turn to ask the question," he answered simply, his eyes focused on something in the distance, straying to catch a side glance at me every now and again.

_Deep breaths,_ I told myself, as I closed my eyes in an attempt to get my bearings.

_I can do this!_

Mmm... No I can't...

Yes, I can!

No... No way...

Maybe...

No way! No how!

Suddenly, the thought of curling into a ball and hiding in the bushes sounded really appealing.

"Ella?" he said again.

Here goes nothing...or...everything...

Sucking in a deep breath, I forced myself to open my mouth, but what came out of it was at the disposal of my brain, which, as usual, wasn't having it.

"It's...umm....," I stuttered, my face growing so warm I swear it evaporated all the raindrops taking up residence there.

My heart beat was so loud I could feel it pulsing in my ear drums. Drew just stared at me, catching my gaze and trapping it there. For some reason, he still hid behind his "guarded" face like it was some sort of child security blanket.

Oddly enough, I felt offer whelmed with the urge to confess everything. I wanted him to know, but his answer scared me more than I even knew.

Jeez, I should get paid for doing all this gushy crap! Plain English; love stinks.

Suddenly, I started to panic. The normal functions of my brain were severely impaired, and my heart running the current circus, there was only one thing on my mind; run away.

"Ella," Drew said again, his voice hesitant like he wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

I looked at the ground again. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Next question."

He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out.

I suddenly felt like a white rabbit in the middle of a brown field, birds of prey circling over head. The urge to bolt was over whelming. Seriously! I quit! Tell love to go ruin someone else's life!

"I'm sorry," I said out loud, my voice barely audible over the rain, as I slide off the wall. "I can't..."

I took a few steps towards the house before Drew spoke up again.

"No, I'm sorry!" said Drew quickly, the look in his eyes telling me that he was embarrassed he'd even asked, something that I'd probably call a relief. "I shouldn't have badgered you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I-I'm just not thinking straight."

I opened my mouth to reply as I took a step back towards him, but, thanks to the wonderful efforts of gravity, it came out as a sort of scream as my butt made contact with the mud.

Why does this crap always happen to me?! First, there was the waterworks. Now, I might as well say 'oink' because I'm sitting in a frikkin' mud bath! All in front of Drew! Why can't life just shut up and follow the rules; I'd probably would have kissed him already! But no! Instead of my fairy tale ending, I'm probably going to end up a cat lady; if I can go that long without kicking the bucket and thereby bring forth the reign of Voldemort!

Looking up at Drew's face, I suddenly felt ashamed. I'm so stupid! How could I even consider the idea that I'd actually have a chance with Drew? He's smart, brave, and caring. Me? I'm scared stiff of my own future, and I'm just me; not special enough to deserve him!

"Woah there!" called Drew as he hopped off the wall and raced over to me, his voice full of concern for the well being of his friend. "You alright there, Ella?"

Me? Alright? Ha! You see, I'm busy wallowing in my misery over here, because Prince Clueless, fell for the dragon and left the princess in the tower!

Part of me became suddenly angry. I wanted to get off my butt and tell him exactly how clueless he is! Maybe I'd even throw in a few curses for emphasis!

But, do you seriously think that's what I did? No, instead, the pathetic, heartbroken school girl won out, leaving me trying to fight tears as I sat in the mud as rain fell even harder, staring up at the guy I loved, who would probably never love me back.

I had three options.

A.) Slap him.  
B.) Tell him I'm fine and go back to pining in secret.  
C.) Cry.

My heart picked option C for me, and the next thing that came out of my mouth was a sob.

"It's not like it matters anyway!" I sobbed. "Who I love. I'll never be good enough for him! I'm not very brave, or pretty, or smart! I mean, look at me! I just ran away from my problems because they started to resemble a book plot! That would mean, there's an even _greater_ chance of me ending up dead!" My voice grew steadily louder until I was literally screaming, my breathing short and ragged. "I'm pathetic, Drew! I'm not a hero, and I'll never get my happy ending!"

Drew's eyes clouded with pain as he observed this. By the time the next tear hit my cheek, he'd sat down next to me, completely forgetting about the mud, and was wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Stop," he said, a strange amount of force in his voice. "Just, stop. You are not pathetic! You one of the most intelligent people I know, and by far the bravest. You've faced so much, and all you've ever wanted to do is help people. You're completely selfless! And as for beauty, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met! Your eyes alone... This guy is such an idiot! He doesn't know what a good thing he's got! In fact, he doesn't deserve you!"

I was absolutely stunned. It was too good to be true. "You really think so?"

He smiled at me, brushing a piece of wet hair out of my face. "I know so."

It was so perfect. He and I, how close we were to each other. His hand entwined with mine. I was suddenly aware of how gorgeous he was, the way his eyes shown, the way it felt having him so close to me. I knew then, that there wasn't anything in the world I'd trade this moment for.

I had nothing to say, the two million thoughts that were competing for the floor only seconds before were erased.

Suddenly, Drew froze, a look of shock displayed across his face."Oh, my God," he said in disbelief. "Who is it Ella?"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and uttered a single syllable. "You."

Whoa. This is not happening... I couldn't… But I did... I really did!

"I'm such an idiot...," he muttered.

"Do-" I tried to ask him what he felt for me, but he cut me off.

You see, it's quite difficult to speak when the person you love is kissing you.

Took him long enough, right?

It was unbelievable, one second he was just staring at me, the next he'd pulled me closer to him, and kissed me full on the mouth. If heaven can be like this, maybe dying won't be so bad. I was on top of the world; I'd never been happier in my life.

He was extremely gentle, like he thought I'd shatter into a million pieces at any moment. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, as if to let him know that I wasn't going to come apart…again. His lips were warm against mine; it felt right, no, better than right, it felt amazing! The world was suddenly a more beautiful place.

I felt a chill run down my spine as he rain his fingers through my hair, pressing me closer to him. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the kiss.

The world had completely stopped existing; there was only Drew and I. We were both completely unaware that it had stopped raining, and that there was now a rainbow.

God must approve.

-------------

**Well, glad that's over. Too much mushy stuff, I really need to go watch something with a lot of violence and death. But, before I do that, I'd like to remind all you wonderful people to review and critic my fluff, because I really don't right it much (obviously, considering the statement in the first three sentences of this closing note), and I really need to learn more about writing it for my novel. Also, coming up in the next few chapters are a few of my favorite scenes I've been waiting to write since day one, so, be excited. **

**Please review! And remember, said reviewers get a sneek peek of the next chapter!**

**Oh, and completely random, but I saw the Jonas Brothers in concert the other day, and it was way better than I expected it to be. I think they actually sound better in real life. **

**And, yes, I'll shut up now.**

**~Patronus Out!!~**

**Psst… crazy person still reading this… REVIEW!**

**Umm…please? **

**:D**


	26. Chapter 25: Two Dozen Roses

**Hey, peoples! Long time, no update *dodges the overly ripe fruit*. Very, VERY sorry, but even though I've had tons of time to write, my editors haven't had tones of time to, well, edit, leaving yet another three chapter backlog. So, yeah, here's a little end of the summer present for ya, and an update coming for sure next week.**

**Announcements: I've officially decided to write a sequel (only one sequel, so you can keep those groans to yourself, Tonks). Though I've gotten the rough plotline almost done, I have yet to find an official working title. It's narrowed down to three, so make sure to vote for one of them in my poll. **

**Obviously, since I'm announcing a sequel, I'm sad to say were nearing the end of this story. Hard to believe I've been working on it nearly two years. Ouch… I feel old. And slow. Slow and old.**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you get the picture.**

**Special thanks to Sakura for listening to my B.S Theory (something for the sequel) rant. I apparently gave her a headache.**

**Chapter 25: Two Dozen Roses **

"Ella! Wake up, Ella! You're going to be late for school! I don't care if it's your birthday! Up!"

If you haven't figured out whom that voice belongs to, then I recommend therapy.

Ugh… why did I ever tell my Grandma what time I had to be at wizard school? I was having the greatest dream, since, like, _ever._

It had started out kinda sucky, I'd found out I could talk to snakes, and then… well… hehehe….

Yeah. Anyway, Drew had kissed me in said dream! And, yes, people, it was the most amazing thing ever. Even more amazing than me, Ella Smith, having magical powers.

Ignoring my persistent grandmother, I groaned and rolled over. Seriously, just five more minutes….

"I DON'T HEAR YOU MOVING, YOUNG LADY!"

"Fine!" I grumbled, sitting up and pushing back the covers. "I'm up!"

The room was still lightly dark, due to the fact that it was _six frikkin AM, _which made it slightly difficult to navigate through the pigsty I call my bedroom. My mind was focused only on the mission at hand: find a matching pair of socks.

It was going rather well, considering I was too stupid to turn on the light like a normal person, and I didn't have my contacts in. Thus, I was stumbling around like a blind cat in a minefield. Or, at least, until I stumbled upon reality, which was oddly a blessing.

This time, it was in the form of a muddy tee-shirt and jeans, the very same clothes I'd worn when Drew…

Wow. I really didn't' imagine it! I had serious trouble refraining from skipping in a circle and screaming in happy/giddiness.

You know what? Who cares that I can talk to snakes, and that the guy who kissed me technically has a girlfriend? He likes _me_, and, it's my birthday.

This was the best day of my life, and it was only six AM. Not a bad morning, eh?

-----------------------

I finished getting ready in a fog, a goofy smile on my face and my head filled with five thousand images of Drew and I. It was like the G-Rated version of Margo's wall.

Well… maybe more like PG-13….

Ehem…

Anyway, I was downright impressed I'd gotten my head through the right hole.

"Morning, sleepy head!" said Grandma cheerily. "Happy Birthday."

_Hmmm…. I wonder if he'll hold my hand… Wait? Who? What? Where? Why? Is she talking to me?_

"Ella," she snapped, like a pin to my bubble of giddyness. "Pay attention unless you want to miss your own party!"

"Huh?" I said stupidly, attempting to focus my brain on the task ahead. "Party. Right."

Grandma rolled her eyes. "You're still wearing your pajama pants."

I looked down, shocked to realize she was right.

"I… should probably go change those," I mumbled, smiling in an attempt to hide my giddiness.

"Excellent," Grandma replied dryly, idly reaching for the newspaper. "And when you get back, you can tell me about that boy you're clearly thinking about."

That is so not fair! Why does that old lady know _everything_!

"What boy?" I lied, smiling.

Grandma scoffed and marched over to the sliding door. "Tha_t_ _boy_."

As if my Grandmother had planned it, Drew leaned against a tree and waved at me.

Ah, crap.

---------

It took me about ten seconds tops before I was heading back down stairs towards the door. Suddenly, I was nervous, a sort of what-happens-next feeling in my stomach as my brain picked over the thousands of possibilities for Drew and I. As much as I felt for him, I had no real way of knowing how he felt about me, and then there was the whole problem of Margo….

I mean, the way he looked at me… and the whole kiss thing made it very difficult for me to believe that he didn't feel anything. So, I suppose the question is; does he feel _enough _to choose me over Margo?

What if he picked her? What if he did pick me, but it didn't work out? Will we be able to go back to being friends? Or does actually _dating _mean either I marry him or lose him forever?

I suppose there's only one way to find out…

Gulp.

"Hey Drew…," I said, shutting the door behind me, in a sort of dreamy voice. A second later, I realized how stupid I must look. Seriously, just add drool. So, I shook it away and started again, in a more normal tone. "I mean, hey, Drew."

"Happy Birthday," he replied, the biggest grin I'd ever seen him wear on his face.

"Thanks," I replied, feeling my face turn red, as I took a step forward.

I fell into step next to him as we set off; neither of us talking, neither of us needing to talk. Even though there were about two million questions I wanted to ask him, my only reply was smiling at him. It was oddly perfect, just being near him.

His reply came just as we entered the woods; he reached down and took my hand.

Inside, I was jumping up and down, screaming like there's no tomorrow, and let's not forget the whole electric current thing. On the outside, things were far less obvious, just a simple blush, though, thankfully, no giggling was involved.

At least, until we reached the security gate and we found ourselves within the eye sight of Sam, Alison, and Tonks, each with an expression of pure excitement.

"Oh-" said Sam.

"My-" added Alison.

"God," finished Tonks.

"ELLA!" they squealed in unison.

Drew and I dropped hands instantly as they raced forward to smother me in a giant group hug.

"Can't… breath…," I declared, in hopes of retaining _some_ personal space, and, you know, not dying.

Seriously; survived Killing Curse; died of group hug.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Our little Ella, is growing up so fast!" sniffed Alison, giving me one last squeeze.

"Uhh…," I replied, unsure of what to say to this. "Thanks, I guess…."

I tried to smile weakly. However, this became increasingly even more difficult when Sam and Tonks started circling me, like I was some sort of horse they were buying.

"How she ever managed to get a boyfriend with those shoes…," muttered Tonks, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Hey!" I retorted, looking down at my typical scruffy clogs. "I like _those shoes_!"

"And that hair…," continued Sam, not comprehending a word I said. "Is that even a style?"

"What's wrong with my hair?!" I asked. "Seriously, next you're going to start on my clothes!"

"Oh! Good point!" said Tonks, inspecting the hem of my robe. "There so-"

"Tonks," I huffed, getting annoyed, "we wear _uniforms._"

So looked at me as if to say, "_So?"_

"WE ALL WEAR THE SAME THING!" I snapped.

What happened next, was a bit scary. The three of them exchanged a glance, and then all focused on me, each of them with a rather dangerous expression on their faces.

"Umm, guys?" I said, beginning to feel cornered.

"Ladies," said Sam, her hand on her hip, "we have a lot of work to do."

With that, Tonks and Alison seized my wrists and dragged me off after Sam, who was already headed out of the Dinning Hall.

"What about breakfast?" I asked, sadly, in vain.

----------------------------------------------

"Tell us _everything!_" demanded Alison.

I rolled my eyes. What, exactly, was so important that it called for my friends to drag me away from Drew and into a broom closet, was beyond my understanding. The worst part was, I had a shrewd idea pertaining to what they wanted, and it was something I wasn't real keen to talk about.

It hadn't occurred to me until about five seconds ago what they must be thinking. Last night, after speaking _Parseltongue_, I'd run out of the lesson, followed by Drew. Then, this morning we walk in holding hands. How could I be so _stupid?_ The rumors are going to fly, and what happens when they reach Margo?

Taking a deep breath, I decided to play dumb, hoping I'd find a way out of this.

"First of all," I began; pushing Alison back slightly, as she'd completely destroyed any "personal space" I had left, "what is it that's so important you have to drag me away from Dr-" I stopped myself just in time. Pausing for a second, to shake the blush away, I continued, trying not to look too obvious. "I mean, _breakfast_ and force me into a broom closet to ask?"

"We-" Alison began, only to be immediately cut off by Sam.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked, getting straight to the point, a look of excitement in her eyes.

"What do you think, Sam?" asked Tonks, sounded annoyed. "She leaves the class after having a nice little chat with a snake-," I winced at the memory. I hate snakes. There so… slithery…. "-causing lover boy to come after her, and instead of showing up all depressed like she normally would, our Ella comes back holding hands with Drew. So, you tell me?"

Ignoring Tonks, who scowled and rolled her eyes, Sam turned back to me. "So, did you kiss him?"

I suddenly felt myself under the gaze of all three of them.

Great…

"Well… I… ummm….," I stuttered, studying the floor, which was incredibly dusty. I felt my face grow hot from the memory, the kiss was definitely amazing, but I was still embarrassed to tell my friends about it. Which, was actually pretty stupid, considering they're my friends and all, but it was a bit like they were reading my diary. I suppose I simply prefer to keep my private oasis exactly that; private.

Never the less, I was definitely smart enough to establish a losing battle when I saw one, and there was no way I was ever getting out of this closet alive if I didn't crack. So, in a barely audible whisper, and a dorky smile fixed on my face I managed to blurt out a "yes."

Now, for anyone who's ever had teenage girl friends, you know the suffering I'm currently undergoing. We, teenagers, instead of using things such as _words_, prefer to celebrate such achievements with loud choruses of high-pitched screaming.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!" they screamed excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

"So, don't just sit there!" snapped Sam happily.

"Tell us about it!" finished Alison.

This was followed by an abbreviated explanation of my evening, and more choruses of "eep" as I got to the mushy parts.

"This is awesome!" proclaimed Tonks happily. "I am _so_ picking out your clothes for your first date!"

"I'll just wear my own clothes, thanks," I replied, nervously back towards the door.

"And I'll do her makeup," added Sam.

"And I'll teach her how to act," finished Alison.

"I'm just gonna leave now…," I mumbled, pushing the door aside.

"Wait!" called Tonks.

Luckily for me, the clock chose that moment to strike seven, leaving only five minutes to get to class.

-----

And then, it all went downhill from there..

First off, I hardly saw Drew after I was dragged away to Girly Exile. And second, I was so busy thinking about him, I'd forgotten three things. The first being the mess I was now in due to the whole Parselmouth thing, which led to me being interrogated by McGonagall and her large supply of ginger snaps and biscuits. The second, forgetting to pay attention in class, which almost landed me in detention, and the third being that, technically, Drew hadn't officially asked me out. Thus, I got to spend the whole day worrying about it.

Some Birthday.

It got worse, right before lunch, when I was in a tutoring session with Professor Diggory, which on a good day, were actually interesting, with Defense Against the Dark Arts being my favorite subject.

Today's lesson started out interesting; it was on Dementors. But, I discovered rather quickly that Edward/Cedric/Robert Pattinson/Professor Diggory, (whatever you want to call him), had no intention what-so-ever of actually letting us _do_ anything. Instead, we were treated to listening him ramble on for an hour and a half, while thinking _"dude, I learned this from watching Prisoner of Azkaban!"_

I was only half listening to what he was saying, and that being because I caught the word "kiss," and even that was an improvement over Tonks, who was snoring, and Cassy, who was actually drooling on the desk (and this time not for Professor Diggory's good looks, that wore off in like, March).

"People with extensive tragedy in their past often have more severe reactions to Dementers, and often times have more difficulty producing a Corporeal Patronus. Thus-"

Professor Diggory's lecture was cut off unceremoniously by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, dryly.

A red headed Hufflepuff boy with a large amount of freckles and braces entered carrying a wand and a clip-board. "I've got flower deliveries for a Sanders, a Witherwing, a Lee, a Hellman-Tyler, a Whiess-" as he said each of the names, a single red rose zoomed in the room and into the hands of its recipient. "And, oh, that's the big one, Ella Smith, and a Tonks."

The Hufflepuff was forced to duck, as no less than about twenty single roses flew at me, not one of them reaching my hand, and a vase of about three dozen roses headed towards Tonks, who light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of them.

"Thank-you, Peter," said Professor Diggory, dismissing the Hufflepuff with a nod. "To continue from where I left off-"

But none of us were even remotely listening, not even Crystal. Instead, we were totally and completely engrossed in reading the tags attached to the roses, which I realized were all dance invitations. My heart began to accelerate; common sense says one of these flowers comes with a note from Drew proclaiming his unwavering love for me.

Right?

Wrong.

I went from dancing on top of the world to stuck in the bottom of a sewage pit with extra unidentified-smelly-objects in various stages of decay. Why? Very simple, I, Ella Smith, bookworm, nerd, and The-Girl-Who-Nearly-Got-Murdered-On-Numerous-Occasions received about twenty single roses. Ten of them were from Newt Malfoy, and the others were all from various members of my fan-club. Not even so much as a petal ever passed through the hands of Drew McGonagall, unless he liked going around pretending he's a Hufflepuff first year named Ben Glick. So, as you can guess, I was not happy. Stressed out was more the word.

Definitely.

Spaced out, would also work, as Tonks had to tap me on the shoulder about six times to get my attention at the end of class.

"Ella! Did you hear a word I said?" she asked, her hand on her hip, sounded annoyed.

The honest answer would be "no, not really," but, because I valued my life, I simply gathered my things and replied, "Yeah." This not being much of a lose to me, because I knew she would be repeating whatever I'd just missed non-stop for the next week.

She let out a shrill giggle. "Can you believe _Dillyn_ asked me! He asked me! And he sent me three dozen roses! Can you believe it! _Two dozen!"_

"Yeah," I replied, trying half-heartedly to mask my disappointment. "He's liked you forever."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with joy. "This is awesome! Everyone's got a date now! Crystal's with Edward Davis, Alison's with Garrett, I'm with Dillyn, and you're with Drew-"

She stopped talking and stared at me, some of the happiness fading from her eyes. Figuring I must be pulling a pained expression at the mention of my dateless status, I pulled the best fake smile I could manage.

"Cut the crap," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "He _did_ send you a rose, right?"

"I'm sure he just forgot," I replied, trying to sound sure of myself.

"This is a disaster," declared Sam, butting into the conversation like attending to my romantic life was her sacred duty. "Drew just _has_ to ask you! He's practically your soul mate! And, it's your birthday."

"Seriously," added Cassy, who had also appeared out of nowhere, waving her rose in my face, "what kind of guy would forget to ask his ideal girl out on her birthday in the way clearly traditional to this school?"

"Margo," I said, stating the obvious.

Cassy groaned. "Hate her."

"Ditto," agreed Sam. "Plus, she's really rude to him."

"Well," I argued. "Wouldn't he have asked me already if he didn't have feelings for Margo?"

"True," Cassy agreed.

"Unless," continued Tonks, thoughtfully, "he's playing hard to get, and has a _bigger _surprise planned!" Her expression shifted instantly to a look known only as "The Dillyn Face" which, coincidentally is very similar to the "Giddy" face I make when Drew is in the room.

Sure enough, there he was, guitar and all, (though why he was carrying it from class to class was beyond me, consider no wizard class I'm aware of involves the playing of Muggle guitars, but, whatever). A few steps beyond him were Garrett and a black haired Ravenclaw boy I didn't recognize. The Ravenclaw walked over to Zoe, who blushed deeply, and Garrett made his way over to Alison and hugged her close. Alison smiled, but was taken by total surprise as Garrett kissed her on the lips, for everyone to see.

"So much for no public display of affection," Cassy mutter darkly, though her eyes twinkled knowingly.

Personally, I _didn't_ want to know.

Thankfully though, the subject of Drew's lack of invite was instantly dropped, leaving Cassy, Sam, and I to watch the scene unfold.

The opening act was Zoe's mystery date stepping forward to introduce himself, only to be scilenced by Zoe, who happily filled us in.

"This is Anthony," she said, gesturing to her date. "Anthony, these are my friends, Alison, my partner in crime, she's uh, busy at the moment, Crystal, who's in your house, Kali, Cassy, Tonks, Sam, and of course, Ella."

Anthony nodded in greeting, before turning back to Zoe. Dillyn stepped forward to take his place addressing the group.

"Hey, Taylor!" said Dillyn, happily. "Tayor's friends."

"Hi," we replied, smiling knowingly at each other.

"So," continued Dillyn, as Tonks was simply staring back at him blankly, like she wasn't sure this was really happening. His voice hinted at nerves."I've been trying to find some mushy romantic way to do this, and I just ended up writing about six really terrible songs. So, I figured I better just do this the old fashion way."

Much to the shock of Tonks, and everyone else who wasn't currently making out with their boyfriend (coughAlisoncough), Dillyn got down on one knee, like he was going to propose.

"Taylor," he said, looking up at her adoringly as her face lit up like she'd just won a million dollars. "I really like you. You're amazing, really, and I want you to come to the dance with me after you pulverize Ravenclaw."

"Say yes!" yelled Sam and Cassy in unison.

"Oh, Dillyn!" she replied, taking his hands. "How can I say no? After the roses, and the songs, and this!"

"Picked the flowers myself!" he declared proudly.

"That is so sweet!" replied Tonks. "How did you know red roses are my favorite?"

"Ella told me," he replied.

"Dillyn McNab!" shouted the all-to-familiar voice of McGonagall, who was dragging with her down the hall a rather unhappy looking Jackson.

Dillyn jumped to his feet instantly. "Why good to see you, Mc G! You look absolutely lovely this afternoon! Why, is that a new hat?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. McNag, as I was just telling your accomplice," said McGonagall, narrowing her eyes menacingly. "And don't call me Mc G!"

I forced myself not to snicker.

"Mr. McNab, I awoke this morning to find a large number of roses missing from my garden," McGonagall lectured, sounding annoyed. Looking directly at Tonks, who was nervously attempted to hand her large bouquet off to Cassy. "I believe you took them."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Dillyn lied, sounding cheerful. "For your information, I bought these at… uh…"

"Wal-Mart!" finished Jackson, trying pitifully to cover up a most obvious fib.

McGonagall actually looked amused. "Really, and what does Wal-Mart sell?"

This ought'a be good.

"Duh!" replied Dillyn, trying to sound confident. "They sell guitar pics."

"And shoes," added Jackson, knowing he wasn't helping.

"So you bought these flowers from a shop with the same name as the Muggle Convenience store that also sells shoes and guitar pics?"

"Detention," said Dillyn darkly. Before McGonagall could so much as attempt to open her mouth he added. "Saturday. No butts. Bring a pencil."

"And no-"

"Pranking the Slytherins," finished Dillyn.

"I was going to say-"

"And don't be late."

"Excellent," McGonagall finished. "And Jackson," she added before he could escape. "Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten that I just saw you turn the water in all the fountains to Firewhiskey!"

"Busted."

_Well,_ I thought as they were both led away, _that certainly cheered me up slightly._

_---------------------------_

But, only just slightly.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Painfully slow. I spent the remainder of the day being stared at like I'd grown an extra head, all thanks to Voldemort's unintentional birthday gift to me; my unwanted ability to talk to the very creatures I despise. Or, as Zoe liked to call it, my "slithery little problem."

Then, there was also the matter that Valentine's Day seems to have come late this year, and you can hardly walk down the hallway without running into at least one couple sharing saliva. This is even more disturbing when said saliva-sharers are your friend, Alison, and her boyfriend.

To add to my problems, Sam seemed to think it was her duty, as my friend, to make sure my love life was perfect, or at least, you know, existent. So, today I was treated to around the clock tips from everything about how I should dress, to how I should say hello to Drew. Yes, apparently its things like this that are the reason I haven't seen him at all today, or that there is still a question of me or Margo. Thus, I get to spend the day worrying about whether or not we are actually dating.

In addition to that, just because I'd forgotten about the Championship Quidditch Match next Saturday, does not mean Rosalynn has. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I was beginning to think that she was somehow impervious to the mountains of pre-exam homework and last minute projects the teachers were all throwing at us. This being because I left today's four hour Quidditch Practice with the pre-game schedule, which included at least one of these extra long practices per day, including some before six AM. Seriously, I can barely communicate before six, let alone catch a small, flying, golden, projectile while on a broom!

Seriously; _what is wrong with these people_?!

On the plus side, all the people who weren't now scared of me, wished Crystal and me a Happy Birthday. They also thanked me for the party invite, which I didn't quite understand, seeing as how I was only having the usual joint dinner and cake with Crystal's family and my own, plus a few select friends. I had the sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with a certain Sam and Tonks.

"Happy Birthday, Ella," said Drew, a smile on his face, as I walked out of the girls dressing room, de-sweatafied and in full Muggle dress, my broom swung over my shoulder.

I blushed, internally thankfully that he was actually speaking to me. "Thanks."

"So who all is coming to dinner?" he asked, casually making conversation as we set off towards home.

"Just mine and Crystal's families," I replied. "As well as the usual gang, you, Piper, and Lydia, of course."

"McGonagall said she might drop by," said Drew, shooting me a worried glance.

"Oh, no," I replied, images of McGonagall showing up in her witches hat and waving her wand in front of my unsuspecting Muggle family filled my brain.

"Oh, yes," he replied.

"Great…."

-------------------------

When Drew and I arrived home, most of my family was already there, as well as Crystal's parents, and all of my friends, with the exception of Tonks, who was just behind us. Thankfully, everyone had remembered to wear Muggle clothing, and nothing had been accidentally blown up or levitated, due to the normal expressions on my family's faces.

"Happy Birthday, Sweet Heart!" said my dad, giving me a hug. His expression shifted suddenly as he saw Drew, causing him to narrow his eyes and attempt to look dangerous.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, forcing a smile. "This is Drew."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith," said Drew, extending his hand. "You have a wonderful daughter."

Oh… bad move. Dad protecting his daughter here; don't provoke him…

Dad's nostrils flared, and his moustache twitched. I could tell he was currently thinking of a spot in the back yard in which he could bury Drew. I was just thankful that my Kinda-Sorta-Boyfriend was a wizard, and my father a Muggle. Thus, the chances of him actually burying Drew alive were pretty slim.

Other than the fact that both of the fathers present spent the entire dinner staring down their victims, and all my other friends burst out in uncontrollable giggles every time Drew or Ed so much looked at me or Crystal, dinner was actually pretty good. As usual, the combined forces of my Grandma and Crystal's mother's cooking were amazing, and I found my stomach full of delicious chocolate-free cake.

The presents were also pretty great, if I do say so myself. I was now the proud owner of an IPod touch, complete with a GPS tracker in case it was ever stolen. Crystal a brand-new silver blackberry, complete with unlimited text and internet access. Drew even refrained from asking what it did, or touching it in anyway, thus keeping his cover.

"So, what is it your parents do, Drew?" asked my father as Crystal and I were finishing the unwrapping.

I held my breath as Drew contemplated an answer.

"Well, my mom died a few months ago," he stalled, shooting me a pleading look.

"And his dad's in law enforcement," I lied, hoping my dad would buy it. "In California."

"So, you live with your Grandmother?" Dad pressed, clearly still attempting to intimidate Drew.

"Yep," he replied, though a mouthful of cake. "Me and my youngest sister; you know Lydia."

"Actually," said Dad, in an oddly calm voice, "this is the first time I've seen either of you, and you supposedly live next door. Is there a reason for that, Mr.-"

"McGonagall," finished Drew. "And, were… just not very social with Mug-"

Alison kicked him from under the table.

"I see. I simply prefer to get to know my daughter's _friends." _He put a little too much emphasis on the word friends, as yet another warning. "How much do you value life?"

Oh no. Here it comes…

For years, Dad has always told me that if I ever brought home a boy he didn't like; he'd secure them a long, painful death and bury them in the backyard. Had my father not been Muggle, he could have made a brilliant Death Eater.

Even though I knew he meant well, all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock. Thank-you, paternal protection instincts.

"I… don't know what you mean, sir?" replied Drew, attempting to smile.

"Listen hear, kid," threatened Dad, narrowing his eyes. "Don't think anything noticed by Ella's Grandmother isn't reported to me." I shot Grandma a death glare. "And don't think I haven't seen the way you look at my daughter. Put one finger where it doesn't belong and I promise you I _will_ shoot you and bury you in my backyard with your heart still beating. Remember; there's about seventeen acres of woodland back there and no one to hear you scream."

He finished his threat by smiling pleasantly, causing an uncomfortable silence in the room. My friends looked like they were going to pee their pants from attempting to not burst out in hysterical laughter, as my father was unaware that said boy could hex him to kingdom come, and his daughter could sic a snake on him. Not to mention there was, in fact, about five hundred students and teachers to hear Drew scream, and send Dad to Azkaban.

Though, I must say, Drew looked pretty freaked out, and I was turning a deep tomato red.

"Drew and I are going outside," I declared suddenly, abandoning the silvery package I was opening, and swiftly dragging Drew out the back door before anything else could happen.

"Wait!" called Robbie, suddenly. "Aren't you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

I flinched slightly; leave it to Robbie to blow my cover. Just in case, I reached into the pocket of my sweater for my wand.

I took aim at Robbie from behind, making sure to keep my wand out of sight, but I shortly realized I didn't need to. Crystal was already at work, easing the remainder of the cake off the table.

I love magic.

"Tell Mom and Dad you're a-"

_Splat_.

The cake became one with the floor.

"Robert!" exclaimed Grandma, winking at me, knowingly. "I told you not to touch the cake! I worked hard on that to have it go to waste! We raised you to be more careful-"

"Let's go. They're distracted," Drew whispered.

-----------

Outside held none of the chaos of the scene inside. It was decently warm with a slight breeze, and all the stars were out. The pool, which Dad had opened early in honor of my birthday, was lit up, and more importantly- heated.

"Sorry about that," I said, taking a seat next to Drew, dangling my feet in the water, which still had a ways to go before it hit the desired eighty degrees. "Dad's always been a bit-"

"Protective," Drew finished. "And it's totally fine."

I sighed. There was so much I wanted to ask him, but I just couldn't find the right words.

"I got you something," he said, handing me a square package wrapped in gold paper.

"You didn't have to," I replied, blushing yet again, the usual electricity between us taking over.

"Yeah, I did," he insisted. "Open it."

I tore off the paper to reveal a small leather journal, complete with a new quill and a ribbon to mark the place.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling up at him.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you are."

I shook my head. "You say that, but you have another girlfriend. What about Margo?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. I could tell he'd been thinking about this long and hard.

"I really don't know," he answered. "She's not the person I thought she was, but I know that Margo is still in there, somewhere."

I nodded, feeling slightly crushed. "Then, what about me?"

He chuckled slightly. "That's the one thing I am sure about."

With that, he kissed me again.

I glanced up towards the window, not liking what I saw; my Dad polishing his shot gun from the office window.

Pulling away, reluctantly, I might add; I whispered, "Dad alert."

He swore and scooted a fair distance from me.

"About the journal," he continued.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You told me you wanted to write a novel," he explained, eyes twinkling. "I thought you could put all your ideas in here."

"Thank you," I replied. "I will."

------------

By the time we got back in, most of the adult guests had departed, and Robbie had been sent to his room. Crystal and the rest of the gang gathered around the TV, watching Alison teach Piper and Lydia how to play Guitar Hero. Oddly, Tonks, Cassy, and Sam were nowhere in sight, which worried me slightly.

My heart came to a sudden halt as I noticed who was sitting at the kitchen table; Minerva McGonagall, in full wizard's robes, complete with her pointed hat, talking away to my Grandmother, who was clearly engrossed, and my mother, who was clearly freaked out. My father glared menacingly at Drew, still polishing his gun.

"Ella!" exclaimed Crystal as soon as I sat down on one of two vacant chairs. "You forgot one of your presents."

"Oh," I replied, my brain still fuzzy from the little kiss. "I'll open it now."

She handed me a large silvery package with no card, which hinted at magical origins.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"No idea," replied my mom, who'd sat down on the floor next to me to escape McGonagall and Grandma. "Open it. It might be from us, and I just forgot, or something. Remember that time I accidently gave Uncle Gordy a black purse?"

I chuckled at the memory of Uncle Gordy and his "murse", and tore off the paper, revealing what appeared to be a cloak. It shimmered rather oddly as I picked it up.

"Well, try it on!" encouraged my mom.

"Hang on," said Drew, "there's a note."

Sure enough, lying in the paper was a piece of folded parchment, which just screamed "wizard." Setting the cloak aside, I unfolded it and read it aloud.

"This item has remained in my possession for some time," I read. "I believe you know why. Use it well."

_Use it well…_

"I think I know what this is…," I muttered.

"Those are really rare…," said Drew, in awe. "I wonder who sent it."

"You and me both," added Zoe.

Everyone had stopped to watch, the same shared understanding coursing through their brains.

"What's going on?" asked my mom, sounding slightly panicked.

Without thinking, I drew my wand. "_Petrificus totalus!" _

This caused my dad to drop his gun and race into the room like something was on fire._ "What the-"_

"_Petrificus totalus!" _yelled Drew and I at the same time.

Both spells hit my Dad at the same time, causing him to hit the floor with a shocked expression etched on his face.

"Eleanor-!" scowled my Grandmother.

"Drew-!" scowled McGonagall.

"-cursing your parents?"

"-attacking a Muggle?"

"How dare you?" they said together.

"I panicked?" I replied, biting my lip.

"That was scary," whispered Crystal.

"You ain't kidding," added Zoe. "Revenge of the Grannie Duo."

"McGonagall and Mrs. Smith," said Alison in disbelief.

"Well," said my Grandmother, glancing down at the cloak. "Are you going to try it on, or shall I?"

I was suddenly excited, and very understandably so. Slowly, I picked up the cloak, and put it on, to several gasps.

Looking down, I realized I my body had disappeared completely.

"An invisibility cloak," I said, infinite possibilities for my newfound gift forming in my mind.

"Yeah…," said Tonks, excitedly, who had appeared in the door way, Cassy and Sam at her side. "Wow. Could you guys come outside for a minute?"

"Go ahead," said Grandma. "We'll talk later."

"I'll deal with this," added McGonagall, gesturing to my parents.

"Come on!" encouraged Tonks, grinning from ear to ear, like she was about to unveil a million dollars. "Crystal and Ella, stay here for a moment."

Everyone else filed past her, looking excited.

Crystal and I exchanged confused glances. I, personally, wasn't sure if I should be too, or if I should consider running for my life.

"We're ready for you now," said Cassy, in the same manner as Tonks.

Nervously, we followed behind her, out the office door.

----

"Wow!" Crystal and I exclaimed as we set foot outside. For some reason, invisible from inside the sliding glass door, was a huge party made up of practically the entire Blue Water Academy of Magic, particularly heavy in Gryffindors' and Ravenclaws'.

I had to admit, the gang had really done an amazing job. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw banners hung over the windows, the pool had been magically warmed to the point where there was steam rising from it, and for some reason, was changing colors. Dillyn's band was set up on the second level of patio, clearly on some sort of break. Jackson and Dillyn had probably been responsible for the large table of food as well. Most of my friends could be seen dancing, no surprise there.

I nearly gasped as I realized people were still entering through the gate, which was being guarded by Secret Service Dude, wielding a secrecy sensor.

"Tonks," I said, warily. "You did put the-"

"Muffliato spell on the house," she finished. "Yep. Ed took care of that. The only catch is you have to let the band play."

"Go ahead," I replied, still not quit believing what was happening.

"Stay right there," instructed Tonks, who then made her way over to the part of the patio that had been designated as the stage. Speaking into one of the microphones that had she'd somehow managed to get over here, she began. "Alright, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause for the Birthday girls, here!"

The crowd stopped what they were doing and let out a huge cheer.

"Marry me, Ella!"

Thank you, Newt.

"Anyway," continued Tonks, "we're gonna start with a few fast songs, and then some slow stuff for our favorite couple." Turning in my direction and winking, she added, "You know who you are."

She handed the microphone to Dillyn, who added, "Alright, for those of you who don't know, we're Punk Antidote, and we perform every Thursday at the Sky Gardens. This first song is called _Shake It_, by Metro Station."

The band broke into the opening cords of _Shake It_, one of Tonks' favorite Muggle songs.

It was going to be an interesting night.

--------

Though the party was amazing, I found it difficult to concentrate on having fun. My mind just kept wandering back to the invisibility cloak, and more importantly, what I could do with it. As the hours ticked by, I found myself dancing less and less, devoting more time to staring off into space.

Meanwhile, outside my brain, the band struck up one of my favorite slow songs: _Crazier_, by Taylor Swift. This struck me as rather odd, as Tonks absolutely hated Taylor Swift, and that wasn't even one of her more popular songs.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Drew, shattering the final pieces of my mental fog, as he extended his hand.

I smiled as my heart took off at a million beats a second. "I'd love too."

Dancing with Drew was amazing; seconded only by kissing Drew. I felt like I was flying as he lead me out onto the center of the dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waste and pulling me close. I vaguely wondered if this was what it was like for Cinderella when she danced with Prince Charming. It certainly had a very fairy tale like quality, and even that's an understatement.

And the best part is; no one turns into a pumpkin at midnight.

"_You lift my feet off the ground. You spin me around; you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes; you make me crazier, crazier…."_

"Thank you," I said, looking directly into Drew's eyes.

"For what?" he asked, smiling at me.

"For just being you," I replied, feeling on top of the world.

"You deserve better than that," he sighed, shaking his head.

"But I only want you," I replied, suddenly feeling a bit stupid. Had I  
said to much?

He looked down, his expression a bit pained, like he was struggling  
with some unimaginable burden.

Well, that's just great. I just totally killed a romantic moment. I suddenly hated myself for five words, because they were tied to Drew being unhappy, which, in my mind, was suddenly worse than Voldemort taking over the world.

"I'm sorry," I said, finally, my voice thick with embarrassment. "I shouldn't have said that, it's too soon."

"No!" he replied a bit too hastily, like he was hiding his real feelings under the mask of words. "I feel the same way, I just don't...," he closed his eyes tightly, almost like he was afraid of his own sentence. "I don't really know what to do about it. Besides, I'm not good enough for you! You're Ella Smith, Girl Who Lived, possibly the Chosen One, forever on a quest to meddle and go on adventures, and  
stuff."

"You. Not good enough for me?" I replied, disbelievingly. "I'm not good enough for you!"

He chuckled. "Then, I guess we'll just have to be not good enough together."

"And besides," I replied, grinning from ear to ear, "there's no one else I'd rather go on crazy adventures with."

"Speaking of crazy adventures," he said, "there's an invisibility cloak  
inside, and an empty restricted section back at school...."

"I'm so there."

------

**Alrighty, I forgot one little announcement, so bare with me for one moment before you get to the reviewing and the sneak-peek viewing. **

**Everyone who's stuck with me since the very first authors note, knows this; I started writing this out a grammatically challenged thirteen year old who had no idea what she was doing. I plan to rewrite chapters three and four, because they reek of Sue!Ella, as well as editing the grammar in my earlier chapters. I'll announce them as the changes are made, so you can check them out. I promise, the new chapter four will have you laughing your pants off. **

**Now for the hard part…**

**Writing it.**

**Ah, well, should be fun.**

**Byes!**

**Patronus OUT!**


	27. Chapter 26: Invisible Threat

**Alright, it's rambling time. **

**Just for kicks, anyone every wish they could just turn in their fanfiction stories instead of writing essays? Think of the possiblites people!**

**Anyway, special thanks to the creater of spell check. We all know I'd be lost without you.**

**Disclaimer: Pyshe. Just kidding. This is a fake disclaimer! Muwhahahaha! I have fooled you all! I am really J.K. Rowling! **

**And school is fun!**

**Can I get a HECK NO?**

**Chapter 26: Invisible Threat**

"So, let me get this straight," said Crystal raising her eyebrow, suspiciously as she analyzed mine and Drew's plan, which had been blurted out to Crystal and the rest of our friends. Minus Tonks, of course, who was still on stage, all in a span of about ten seconds. "You two want us to sneak into the restricted section to find information on Voldemort. Which, may or may not, be there in the first place, during the middle of the night, on our Birthday, with no forewarning or plan of any kind?"

Well, it sounded good in my head, at least. Though, sadly, reality walked in and handed us Crystal, who, as usual, was right on the bull's-eye about where the flaws hid.

"Pretty much," I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed to have thought of it in the first place, and yet, still overwhelmingly excited about the chance to play Bonnie and Clyde with Drew.

You know what? That's a bad metaphor, which can totally be taken the wrong way. Just, forget I said anything.

There's a good reader….

"Scar-head say what?!" said Cassy, her hand on her hip, looking at me like I'd suddenly sprouted antlers.

"You're serious?" asked Sam, half-laughing from disbelief.

"With these two?" replied Kali, rolling her eyes at Sam. "You better believe it."

"Pfft; I'm in!" exclaimed Alison and Zoe at the same time, exchanging looks of anticipation at the prospect of coming adventure, or chaos, depending on how you look at it.

"Well," said Drew, looking a bit taken back by my friend's slightly comical reactions, "two out of six ain't bad."

"Don't give up yet," I said, making direct eye contact with Crystal. "Crystal, your wisdom, please?"

Crystal blushed slightly with all the focus suddenly on her. She thought for a moment, before exchanging a smile with me, causing a slight feeling of hope to rise in my chest. "It could work; we have the element of secrecy on our side, plus minimal distractions due to the party."

"So, you think we should do it?" I asked, hopefully.

"I never said that," replied Crystal, rationally, as usual. "I just said there's a chance of success under the circumstances."

"Well," began Sam, scornfully, "I, for one, think this whole idea is stupid. Can't you people just forget about this crap for one night and have _fun?_"

"I think you're scared," said Zoe, narrowing her eyes at Sam, challenging her to respond.

"And I think you're an idiot," retorted Sam.

"Coward," spat Zoe.

"Kill-joy!" retorted Sam.

"That's enough!" Crystal interjected, her eyes focused on the law breakers, staring them down. "Zoe, choosing a more practical path is not necessarily cowardice. Sam, this mission is actually much safer than the last one you went on. It's our school library, not a Death Eater rendezvous point."

They both nodded, the anger dying ever so slightly from their eyes.

"Fine," snapped Sam, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'll go. But, if anything goes wrong," she point directly at me and narrowed her eyes, "I'm holding you one hundred percent responsible."

Crystal cleared her throat before I could reply. "So, why don't you tell us your plan, Ella?"

I gulped. Stupid Ravenclaw had taken a leaf out of Zoe's book. Taking a deep breath, I summoned a bit of my "Gryffindor courage" and looked the non-believers straight in the eye, one by one. "I thought it would be fairly simple, actually. Zoe and Alison could keep watch from outside the school on brooms, and could provide stake out as well as a distraction in the need for a getaway. That way, they could see everything that's going on and not be spotted by any teachers. Since we don't have walkie-talkies on such short notice, maybe they could, oh, I don't know, set off dung bombs or something."

Zoe and Alison exchanged a slightly evil looking glance.

"We can do better than that," snickered Zoe.

"I like the way you think, Scar-head," added Alison, nodding her head in approval.

I smiled, slightly afraid of what the pair would cook up. Drew glanced at me with a matching concerned expression, though confidence in me shown though to his smile, causing a chain reaction of blushing, staring, and of course, electricity. Which, apparently lasted several minutes due to the fact that Zoe took the liberty of bringing me back to reality in an unpleasant _crunch_ by stepping on my foot.

Which was very, very, very, painful, I'll have you know.

"Welcome to Earth, Romeo and Juliet," said Zoe, a smirk on her face.

"Thank-you, Lieutenant Sarcasm," I retorted. Pausing only to glare at Zoe and clear my throat, I continued. "In the mean time, Drew, and I will sneak into the restricted section under the cloak."

"Hey!" snapped Zoe, unhappily. "How come Lover Boy always gets to accompany you on the big jobs!"

I stared at her questioningly for a moment. "But I thought you wanted the job with the most explosions?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Alison will be fine without me; she knows all the necessary evil."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," scoffed Crystal.

"Pfft. Hear what?" retorted Zoe, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Fine," said Crystal, stepping in."Zoe can come with us if she can fit under the cloak. Drew can go with Alison. Sam, would you please come with us?"

Sam sighed, throwing Crystal a deadly stare of loathing. "_Fine_."

"We should have someone keep watch here," continued Crystal, "just in case McGonagall decides to leave before we get back. Casey, Piper, Kali, and Tonks, if she's not on stage; keep an eye on McGonagall and any of our more rowdy guests. If there's and emergency, inform Alison and Drew."

They nodded, Kali looking a bit uneasy.

I pushed aside those thoughts, my brain filling with snippets of the mission at hand.

"We should probably get going," said Crystal, glancing around at the other guests. "We're already starting to pull some weird looks; we don't want to look suspicious." Turning back to address the pro-adventure party, she continued. "Alison and Drew, leave now, but exit the party separately, so not to raise suspicion."

They nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

"And what do we do, oh wise general?" mocked Zoe.

"What else?" said Crystal, ignoring Zoe's jibe. "We go get the cloak."

--------

"Ouch!" snapped Zoe, as the four of us made our way through the woods under the cover of the invisibility cloak, wands lit, tempers high. You see, it's much more difficult to fit four people under a piece of fabric than one was led to believe by a certain series of books. That and we were walking through the woods in the dark; which, even _with_ wand light is difficult. "Ella, tell Sam that there's a distinct difference between tree roots and my_ feet!"_

"Yeah?" retorted Sam. "Well, how about you get your elbow out of my face!"

"I've got a better idea!" I snapped. "How about, you both shut up before you blow our cover!"

"Ella's right," agreed Crystal, her tone much less angry. "Just because no one can see us doesn't mean they're immune to the sound of your bickering!"

The remainder of the journey was oddly quiet, with only the occasional hooting of an owl or the snap of a twig for background noise. I felt slightly powerful, creeping through the woods, and then the school, unseen and (mostly) unheard by the sleeping students and teachers.

The four of us continued in this matter, not a word exchanged between us, until we had almost reached our destination.

The school was a bit eerie at night, the suits of armor, as well as other members of the décor, cast haunty shadows on the walls, giving the whole experience as sense of forbidding. Which, if you think about, it makes perfect sense. We're not _supposed _to be here.

The silence was almost unbearable. Every sound, every squeak of the floor, made it seem like we were about to be caught at any given moment. It was great, actually, the sense of adventure it gave me.

"Ready?" I whispered to Crystal, as we neared the entrance to the library.

"As ready as we'll ever be," she replied.

"Let's do this," added Zoe, in a slightly louder voice than I would have liked.

Sam was clearly thinking along the same lines, because, a split second later, her hand was over Zoe's mouth and she was glaring at her furiously.

Ignoring both of them, I jerked my head towards the door, signaling everyone to close the few remaining steps between us and our goal. Only the large double doors of the library remained before us the library's last line of defense against us, four oncoming meddlers.

After making sure no one was coming, I slowly reached my hand outside the protection of the cloak, only to discover the door locked. Holding back a few choice swear words, I dipped my hand back into my pocket for my wand.

"Will you hurry it up already!" snapped Sam.

"Shh!" retorted the rest of us in unison.

"_Alohamora!" _I whispered.

The doors swung open with a rather loud _creak_, causing each of us to wince. We stood our ground like a couple of dear in the headlights, until Crystal nudged us forward.

Until, that is, that I saw something that caused me to freeze dead in my tracks, thereby causing Sam and Zoe to smash into me, as our range of motion was still restricted by the length of the invisibility cloak.

The Restricted Section was on the center of the first floor; its secrets surrounded by a large wooden gate and a glass door, which was normally padlocked shut.

Tonight, however, that was not the case. Instead, the door stood ajar, revealing the light of a lantern, and its owner, hunched over a stack of books.

"What the heck, Ella?" snapped Sam, in her normal voice. In the dead silence, it echoed off the Library's glass walls, like a cannon shot, causing everyone, the mystery person included, to freeze were they stood.

"Shh!" I whispered, reaching back to cover her mouth, not taking my eyes off the threat at hand. "Use your eyes; we've got company!"

We held our breath as the door to the Restricted Section opened wider still, this time revealing its occupant; Margo Ellis, wand raised, eyes scanning the room nervously.

"Who's there?" she called, her voice caked with fear, behind a mask of venom. "Show yourself! I-I'm armed!"

For the first time in a long time, I got a good look at her. Her appearance was completely bedraggled, and unlike the Margo I knew, who usually kept herself adorned in the latest fashions, never so much as a hair out of place. Her skin, usually glowing and smooth-looking, was pale with a slight gray tinge, not a hint of makeup present. Her hair was tangled and greasy looking, and hung limp around her shoulders, like she had just rolled out of bed. And her clothes, usually crisp, clean, and designer, had been swapped for a ratty long-sleeved tee-shirt and sweat pants. Her eyes were also red and bleary, like she hadn't slept in days. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed she was a Muggle College student the day before an exam.

I wondered vaguely, if this wasn't Margo's first night wandering to the restricted section. But, what could the bratty, over possessive, and painfully cunning Slytherin want to know so badly that she needed to sneak off to the Restricted Section repeatedly, in the dead of night. And, above all, why did she look so…so…un-Margo-like? Clearly, something was up with my competition for Drew's affections, whom I'm also convinced, might be the Devil.

One thing was for certain though, Margo had seen something. Something, to cause her eyes to widen in obvious shock, and her wand to lock on to a target.

Trying desperately not to breath to loudly, I crouched down and aimed my wand under the cloak, only to be yanked back to my feet by Crystal.

"Why-" I started to say, but was drowned out by the loud crash of the door slamming, and Fern Landofski bursting onto the scene.

"_Stupfy!" _yelled Margo, blindly; not realizing her intended victim was a teacher. Not exactly what I'd call a "wise" decision on her part, but, then again, when has Margo Ellis, Slytherin, ever been classified as "wise"?

Fern blocked the spell effortlessly, her expression turning for angry to feral. "How _dare _you?!" she snarled, in a manner unheard of coming from the Fern I'd previously known, usually sweet and kind with a dry sense of humor and her Hufflepuff-like mannerisms.

Margo's face twisted with a sort of enraged expression, and abruptly turned to disbelief at what she'd unwittingly done. "I-I can explain!" she pleaded, sounding desperate and unconvincing.

"I don't want to hear it!" snapped Fern, throwing her hands in the air, clearly appalled. "Miss Ellis, if I do say so myself, this behavior hit immature at "out of bounds after hours", but attacking a teacher? That's low, even for a Slytherin, and _especially _for a seventh year. One would _think_ you would know better! I'm taking you to Minerva- I mean, Professor McGonagall. March, Missy!"

Margo's expression hardened to an expressionless stare as she followed Fern out of the library, on her way to certain punishment. The thought of it brought a smile to my face. Ha! Let's see her try to steal Drew from never ending detention! Or, better yet; expulsion!

As soon as we heard the door slam behind them, we took of the cloak and stowed it the bag Crystal had thought to take, breathing a sigh of relief at the knowledge that the danger had passed.

"So," said Sam, her voice sounding tense and a bit aggravated. "What do you big heroes want me to do?"

Coincidentally, I hadn't heard her. At that moment my mind was a one-trick pony, only concentrating on answering it's newest question. Why was Margo in the restricted section, in the middle of the night, looking like she'd been living on a desert island with no sleep? Somehow, I doubted she was here looking for information on an item Voldemort could use to return to power.

Unless… she _was, _but, for a different reason….

No… Margo can't be a _Death Eater_. No way!

But, it would explain why she looked so stressed out; carrying out Voldy and Bella's To Do list doesn't exactly come with sick days and vacation time. It's more like, get'er done, or it's _Avada Kedavra_ for you, if you know what I mean.

"Ella," snapped Sam, "we know you like Drew, but you don't have to go off thinking about him in his underwear every time someone wants to have an important conversation with you."

"That's not was I was thinking about," I replied, hitting the ground of reality running top speed, shaking away the usual fuzzyness that always comes with spacing out. I hid the blush that resulted from Sam's comment, before composing my reply. "Does anyone else find what just happened with Margo on the high end of the fishy scale? And, Sam, for the record, I do _not_ constantly think about Drew in his underwear."

"You do, too," she contradicted. "And I agree, that was a bit weird, but that's not what were hear for, incase you forgot."

"But, seriously," I pressed, trying to get the appropriate reaction out of my friends. "She looked really stressed out, and if I know Margo, it'd take something huge to throw her off like that. I mean, when have you guys ever seen Margo without make-up?"

Zoe snickered. "Maybe she just freaked herself out. I bet she used more than five syllables in a sentence, and is still recovering from the shock."

Sam and Zoe laughed, until Crystal silenced them with a glare menacing enough to make Voldemort cry for his mommie.

"Maybe she found out about Ella and Drew?" suggested Crystal.

"That would drive her to possibly assassinate me," I argued, "but, not to sneak into the restricted section in the middle of the night, looking the way she did."

"Maybe she was looking for a really nasty spell to use on Ella?" suggested Sam, grimly.

"Nah," I shook my head. Timidly, I continued, "I know this is kinda random, but what if she's here because she's trying to figure out the same thing we are?"

"Not possible," replied Crystal, shaking her head. "If the Death Eater's know what they're looking for is in Washington, they wouldn't need to find information about it in the school library."

"Crystal's right," agreed Sam. "I don't think Voldemort recruits kids to read for him, not that he _can _read. Besides, Margo's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, if you catch my drift."

I blushed, feeling stupid to have even thought of the idea. "It was just a hunch."

Zoe shook her head, her eyes oddly alert and focused, a serious expression on her face. "No, listen; I think Ella might be right."

"What?" said Crystal, in total shock and disbelief.

"_What?"_ I added. "I am?"

"No way!" shouted Sam. "Zoe, did Jackson spike the punch?"

"_No_," replied Zoe. "I was going to- but that's _so _not the point!"

"_Zoe!" _scolded Crystal.

"What are you, my mother? Save it for when you find out about the canaries," retorted Zoe, rolling her eyes.

"What canaries?" asked Crystal, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, scowling angrily.

I admired Crystal's bravery; I personally didn't want to know.

"Not important," replied Zoe, unfazed by Crystal's scowl. "About a week ago, Margo came back from a meeting with her mother, looking like she'd seen a ghost, clutching her left arm, and jumping at small noises. When I asked her who died, she didn't even try insulting me with her sorry excuses for comebacks! Every day since then, she's been coming back later and later, and she wasn't at a single meal all week. And, she never used to wear long sleeve shirts, but now that's all I ever see her in. Plus, she never sees her friends any more, and she hasn't told me to go die in almost two weeks."

"Wait," I said. "Rewind and freeze. Did you say she was clutching her _left arm?_"

Crystal and I exchanged a worried glance.

Sam, on the other hand, was completely lost.

"And that's important _why_?" she asked, hand on her hip.

"In the Harry Potter books," I explained, slowly, "the Death Eater's were all branded with a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, otherwise known as the Dark Mark, and it was always on the left arm."

"How do you remember this stuff?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Never underestimate the power of their nerdiness," said Zoe, smirking at our knowledge of the Potter Universe. "But, anyway, this morning I went up to my room to get this paper I forgot, and I overheard Margo arguing with Armand Black. I only caught the end of it, but it sounded like Margo had been chosen for something. Armand wanted to help, but she didn't want him to, and said he didn't understand. It ended with Armand storming out and Margo _crying,_ which was the weirdest part of it all, because I wasn't aware she had feelings."

"Everyone has feelings, Zoe," I replied, softly, "even Death Eaters."

Crystal nodded in agreement, looking slightly bored with the conversation. "I'll admit, that's weird, but I think your both over reacting. I know for a fact, both of you would be up to your ears in joy if Margo really was as bad as you think she is. I think your letting your hatred for her get in the way of your judgment."

Wow. That's like a slap in the face. How could Crystal _not_ believe us?

"But-" Zoe and I protested.

"Look," rationalized Crystal, cutting us off. "Zoe, did you actually _see _Margo's supposed Dark Mark?"

"No, but-"

"And did you ever hear her _say _that Voldemort had given her a mission?"

"No, but-"

"Then case closed."

"Crystal's right," agreed Sam, aggravation creeping into her voice. "And can we _please_ look for whatever we're supposed to be looking for so we can get the heck out of here?"

"I agree with Sam," said Crystal, putting on her "leader face". Pointing in the direction of where Margo had been sitting, she continued on, swiftly dishing out orders. "We're burning precious time here. Ella, Zoe, go search the first couple shelves over there. Sam, you and me will take the other two. If anyone finds anything, make note of it immediately."

Before either Zoe or I could so much as attempt to protest, Crystal and Sam had walked off, thus preventing any more Margo speculations. Zoe looked about ready to spontaneously combust. I, on the other hand, was slightly less upset.

Key word; _slightly_.

I mean, I supposed Crystal was right, what hard core evidence did we _really _have? The answer? Not a lot. But, none the less, we shouldn't be so quick to dismiss creditable threats until we're certain beyond a reasonable doubt that Margo really just wants to annihilate me.

Erm…

You know…maybe I like the idea of her working for Voldemort better.

-------------------

Meanwhile:

As much as Kali Whiterwing loved her friends just the way they are, sometimes she wished that they could all just go back to the days when getting too much homework in science class was considered a major crisis. Now, it barely even registered as a "problem" because her friends were regularly putting themselves in dangerous situations involving wizards and other threats.

Ella, in particular, seemed to have acquired a rather unhealthy taste for adventure, which worried Kali quiet a bit. She knew Ella and the rest of her friends really just wanted to make the world a better place and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But, they often forgot to weigh the risks, and that worried her.

It also limited the normal things they could enjoy as a group. Like, for instance, this party, which in a matter of minutes had turned for a care free good time to a stake out and worry fest. All due to the fact that Ella and Drew had gotten the brilliant idea to break into the restricted section, risking heavy detention at the very least.

Come to think of it, Kali couldn't remember a time before they discovered they were witches, that Ella and Crystal had every put so much as a toe out of line.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Kali asked Tonks, who was sitting between herself and Cassy, both sitting with their arms folded, sulking, due to the fact that the rest of the group had snuck off on yet another adventure, this time without consulting Tonks, who had been on stage at the time.

"Not for a while, at least," grumbled Tonks.

Cassy simply rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why they couldn't have just waited until tomorrow," added Kali.

"I know," replied Cassy. "After Tonks goes through all the trouble of getting a great party together for them."

"Yeah," said Tonks. "And now, instead of enjoying ourselves, we get to worry about them!"

Kali nodded, silently hoping for their quick and safe return.

"On the other hand," said Cassy hopefully, "they're just going to the library. It's really not that big a deal. They're only risking detention, not _death_."

Tonks sighed. "True, but, it's still annoying."

"Hey. You guys are friends with Crystal, right?" said a voice Kali recognized as Edward Davis, Crystal's boyfriend, from behind. His eyes shown with concern, his voice quiet, hardly audible over the noise of the party.

Tonks turned around, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. "Yes. What do _you_ want?"

The Ravenclaw looked a bit taken back by Tonks' rather threatening response. Staring at her oddly for a second, he continued in the same quite manner as before. "I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

Remembering her friends, Kali looked away, leaving the talking to Tonks, on the account of being a terrible liar.

"Do I look like her baby sitter?" retorted Tonks, looking annoyed.

"No, but-" he started.

"Then leave," snapped Tonks, turning back around.

"That was real smooth, Tonks," scolded Cassy. "Sorry about her, Ed. She woke up on the wrong side of the cave today. But, she's right on one count; we haven't seen Crystal. I thought she was with you."

Edward remained where he was for a few moments, not looking entirely convinced. "Well," he began, realizing he'd hit a dead end, "if you see her, tell her to come find me, I'm worried about her."

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Tonks turned back to Kali and rolled her eyes. "He's so clingy! I don't know how Crystal stands it!"

Kali shrugged, watching him go up to Rosalynn Black, who kept glancing their way, suspiciously. Kali quickly turned back around, Rosalynn had always made her a bit nervous, with her sharp tongue and quick temper.

But, before Kali could open her mouth, Hurricane Rosalynn had arrived, and Edward Davis off questioning Lydia, who was doing a fair job pretending to be clueless.

"Davis is missing his girlfriend," said Rosalynn, her hands on her hips, clearly onto their scheme. "Who, coincidentally, was last seen talking to my Seeker, best reserve Beater, a Hufflepuff named Sam, and one of my Chasers. Tell me, why does that sound suspicious?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Tonks, coolly, lying through her teeth.

"Save it for the stage, Tonks," snapped Rosalynn. "Don't think I don't know what they're up to!" In a quieter voice, she added; "They're off meddling in something again! I suppose you lot are backup! I'm warning you, Gryffindor is in the Quidditch finals for the first time in years, land yourselves in detention, you answer directly to me. And, if Gryffindor loses, I hold you personally responsible. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," said Tonks, smiling falsely.

"Good," snapped Rosalynn, still fuming. "Then, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow! Which means bed! Now! March!"

Tonks rolled her eyes, and begrudgingly got up to follow Rosalynn out.

Kali watched her go, smiling sadly to herself. What she didn't see was Edward Davis, looking in the window of Ella's house. Staring directly back at him was Minerva McGonagall.

And she wasn't happy.

----------

Edward Davis was frazzled, at the very least. As high as his IQ and O.W.L.s remained to be, he couldn't bring himself create a single rational thought on the subject of Crystal Lee.

This being the reason for his current predicament of worry.

He cared for Crystal deeply. Her sense of curiosity, and her intelligence were just a few of the qualities her admired in her. However, her friendship with the Gryffindor, Ella Smith, and the Slytherin whose name escaped him, often resulted in her being in far more danger that he would have liked.

For example, at present, Crystal, Smith, the Slytherin, and a few of their other friends were nowhere to be found. This being suspicious because tonight just happened to be Crystal's Birthday, and it is not customary for one to disappear from the celebration in one's honor, unless something happened be wrong.

Thus, to put his anxiety to rest, he determined that he would find Crystal. He knew for a fact, that where her friends resided, Crystal could usually be found.

Sadly, though, this was, as the Muggles say, easier said than done. He knew from experience, that if Crystal did not want to be found, it would be exceeding difficult to locate her.

So far, he'd spoken to a few of her friends, and only Rosalynn Black, rival Quidditch Captain, known for her ruthlessness, had appeared to know anything at all. Or, at least, had not been previously instructed not to speak a word to anyone.

Sadly, though, her information was less than helpful, as her response to his question was to ask him more questions. Most concerning Quidditch and "her team", who she was convinced he had sabotaged until he reminded her that he was looking for _Crystal_, not her Gryffindor friends. Rosalynn's response to this was to storm off in the direction of three of Crystal's remaining friends.

This told him one thing, they were most definitely up to something. So, he continued to question random other students, who mostly looked at him as if he were insane.

"Have you seen-" he attempted to ask a Gryffindor Quidditch Player named Piper Heartwig, who didn't even look up from her magazine to respond to his statement.

"Nope, sorry, never heard of her," she replied, in a flat monotone caked with boredom, cutting him off midsentence.

Edward rolled his eyes. Another unhelpful pawn of Crystal's schemes. Sighing to himself, he continued on, tapping another Gryffindor named Lydia on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Crystal?" he asked, halfheartedly, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Nope, sorry," Lydia replied, turning away.

Edward sighed again. This was turning out to be impossible, not that he was particularly surprised at the outcome. He folded his arms, and turned towards the window of the house. Staring back at him was Professor McGonagall.

That gave him an idea.

-------

"Hey, Kali?" asked Cassy, who'd chosen just the right moment to look up at the window. "Is it just me, or can McGonagall see the party?"

"Didn't Tonks put some kinda protection spell on us?" she replied, unconvinced.

"Yeah," admitted Cassy, reproachfully, "but maybe it wore off, or something."

"Why? Do you think something's wrong?" asked Kali, suddenly concerned.

"Look," said Cassy, pointing towards the window. "McGonagall's staring at something that makes her look like she swallowed a sock. I'd say we have about sixty seconds tops before we get detention."

At that moment, Professor Landofski burst through the gates, a focused expression on her face.

"Actually, make that about twenty," said Kali.

Fern froze, suddenly, aware that she was standing in the middle of a party that was definitely not supposed to be there.

"What is going on here?!" she exclaimed, causing the partygoers to freeze were they were, wide-eyed expressions of shock plastered on their faces. "Nobody moves until I say otherwise! Are we CLEAR?"

Kali had liked Professor Landofski, she never yelled much, or so she thought. Kali supposed any teacher could be mean when they wanted to.

"Kali, look!" whispered Cassy, pointing again to the window.

Kali turned away from Fern, who was still lecturing the other guests, and looked in the direction of the window.

McGonagall was no longer alone. Edward Davis and Ella's Grandmother had both appeared next to her. Edward appeared to be telling them something, causing both of them to look rather distraught, and, Kali had a pretty good idea what that something was.

"We've got to keep McGonagall from returning to the school!" said Kali.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" she snapped. "Now, how do you suggest we do that?"

"Any student not in his or her own bed by the time I get back," Fern threatened the crowd of panicked students, "will receive detention for a month. Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Not even a millisecond later, the entire party had turned into a stampede of panicked teenagers, most of them still with smiles on their faces.

Kali rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" demanded Kali, grabbing Cassy's hand and pulling her to her feet. "If we can't head them off, we can at least warn Ella! The library's on the way to the common room!"

"What about Drew and Alison?" Cassy asked, shouting over the crowd as they ran.

"They're on brooms!" snapped Kali, impatiently tugging Cassy along. "They'll probably see us before we see them! Now _move!"_

"Not so fast, Kali, Cassy," said the voice of Ella's Grandmother. "I'm an old woman, I don't move as fast as I used to."

Kali turned around slowly, and gulped.

Behind her stood McGonagall, Ella's grandma, and Edward Davis.

Busted.

----------

Alison Helman-Tyler sat on her broomstick, hovering above the library, twiddling her thumbs, awkwardly avoiding the eyes of the person hovering next to her.

Needless to say, she was bored almost to the point of tears.

And Drew McGonagall, even though he'd recently swept her friend Ella off her feet, was terrible company. Honestly, what Ella saw in him she'd never know.

Okay, she had to admit he was pretty cute, but he had nothing on Garrett.

This caused Alison to smile to herself and acquire a dreamy look in her eyes, which made Drew even more uncomfortable than he already was, as well as slightly nauseous. The reason for that being Ella got the exact same look, frequently.

"So," said Drew, in an awkward attempt to make conversation, looking down at the well kept lawn of the school below him, avoiding Alison's eyes.

Alison, not happy to have been brought out of her day dream about Garrett, herself, and a picnic on the beach, involving quite a bit of snuggling, looked back at him with an expression of annoyance and rolled her eyes. "So."

"So, uh…," mumbled Drew, searching for the right words.

He failed, resulting in yet another awkward silence.

Eventually, Drew couldn't take it anymore. Ella and the gang were still in the library, as far as he could tell, and if he had to be up here alone with the short kid who seemed to have a great liking for explosion for another minute, _he _was going to explode.

So, obviously, he wasn't thinking rationally. That totally explains why he just randomly blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"What does Ella say about me?" he blurted out randomly, causing Alison to stare at him strangely for a few moments. Figuring he already looked like a creeper, he continued. "Like, does she think I'm good at Quidditch or-"

Alison rolled her eyes, yet again, and cut him off before he could finish his long and complicated question that her love sick brain just wasn't capable of answering right now. "Okay, seriously. What is it with guys and Quidditch? And for the record, Ella is crazy about you, which is great, considering Sam reckoned she was going to grow up to be the Cat Lady. But, if I have to hear another Ella Rant about how she isn't good enough for you, I'm going to tear my own eyes out. So, don't even think for a second that she doesn't think you're the coolest thing since indoor plumbing."

"What's a Cat Lady?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," she replied, rolling her eyes at his hopelessness. "Point is, you two are made for each other. So, Mr. Prince Charming, get yourself a white horse, a ring, some champagne, pop The Question, send the invites, and pick out some baby names."

Drew's face changed to an expression of shock. Looking at Alison like she'd suddenly sprouted gills and a tail, he slowly nodded his head and replied. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Good," scoffed Alison, who was examining her nails.

"-except for that baby names remark, which I'm going to ignore. And I-"

He froze suddenly, aware of something he hadn't seen a second before.

"What?" asked Alison, blissfully unaware of the apparent problem. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Drew shot her another confused look, before replying. "What are you talking about? I've seen loads of ghosts, most of them are very nice, once you get to know them, but, that's not the point."

"Then what _is?_" asked Alison, slightly sarcastically. "And am I going to find out before I'm thirty?"

Drew rolled his eyes. Who knew short people could be so mean? "Seriously, Alison. Look, back at the party."

Alison's eyes, seconds before filled with laughter were replaced with concern. "Everyone's leaving. In a hurry."

"And there's more," added Drew, his voice grim. "Look down there. McGonagall's heading towards the school!"

"And she's got Kali and Cassy with her!" said Alison. "We have to warn them!"

"Well!" said Drew, losing his patience with Alison. "Create your little explosions, or whatever!"

"You idiot!" snapped Alison, shoving Drew so hard he almost fell of his broom. "McGonagall will see it too!"

"We did _not _think this through," mutter Drew, grimly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" snapped Alison, nearly shouting.

"Your welcome!" retorted Drew. "Now, let's get down there before McGonagall does!"

"McGonagall," said Alison. "That is the only intelligent thing you've said all day."

-------

"I can't believe this!" Ella's Grandmother, throwing her hands in the air, as she lectured two of her Granddaughter's friends, Cassy and Kali, accompanied by Minerva McGonagall. "A party! Right under my nose! And you didn't even invite me!"

McGonagall shot her an odd look, accompanied by Kali and Cassy's snickers. Edward Davis simply stared expressionlessly ahead; no doubt worrying about is absent girlfriend.

The thought made Cassy slightly nauseous. What Crystal saw in Mr. Clingy she would never know.

"Anyway," continued Grandma Smith, unfazed by McGonagall's remark. She narrowed her eyes, her expression turning dangerous. "You both are, of course, aware that my Grandchild is missing, as reported by this kind young man on my left, am I right?"

Cassy's glared at Davis, causing him to flinch. Their gazes locked in a kind of staring match, ending only when Kali elbowed Cassy, reminding her to reply.

"Yes," said Cassy, emotionlessly.

McGonagall, who was standing on Grandma Smith's right side, joined the glare-fest, her expression matching Grandma Smith's perfectly.

"You see, girls," said Grandma Smith, who began to pace back and forth, slowly, attempting to intimidate them, "Ella is like a daughter to me."

"And Drew a son," added McGonagall, her expression cold.

"Are you children aware," said Grandma Smith, her voice hinting at malice, "of what a mother bear will do to protect her cubs?"

Kali gulped.

"So," she snapped. "I'm going to make this nice and simple for you; where are they?"

"No idea," lied Cassy.

"I find that hard to believe," replied Grandma Smith, smiling falsely.

"How dumb do you think we are?" challenged McGonagall. "Remember, we teachers are rather good at magic; I can make these next four years extremely unpleasant for the both of you. I know my Grandson; he's up to something."

"And so is Ella," added Grandma Smith, with a sharp nod. "You can't fool someone as old as I am. I know you two are some kind of look out. And just for the record, I may not be a witch, but, just the same, keep looking over your shoulders and under your beds."

Kali and Cassy exchanged a glance, both feeling slightly freaked out.

_Well, Ella always said she was over protective, _thought Cassy.

"They're up in Sky Gardens," said Kali, suddenly, looking at the ground. .

"Are you sure?" questioned McGonagall.

"Positive," replied Cassy, going along with Kali's lie, trying to look confident.

"Well, then," snapped Grandma Smith. "March!"

Not knowing what else to do, Cassy and Kali marched obediently behind them, until the reached the entrance hall and Fern Landofski caught up with the little band. She was panting, clearly having run along way to catch up with them.

"Fern," said McGonagall politely.

"Professor McGonagall," replied Fern, gasping for breath. "I meant to tell you back at the party, but you left before I reached you."

"This better be good," snapped Grandma Smith.

Fern ignored her. "I caught Margo Ellis. _You_ know; the one you told me to keep an eye on, in the restricted section. I've got her down in your office."

McGonagall thought to herself for a moment, and Kali and Cassy exchanged nervous glances. Had Margo found them first, and possibly given them away?

"The library, did you say?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Fern.

"Lead the way."

_-------_

I let out a sigh. Up until this particular moment, I hadn't realized the sheer _size _of the restricted section. It would take_ hours _to search the entire thing. And, based on my track record, I wasn't entirely convinced we _had _hours to search for reference to Voldemort's method of resurrection.

Crystal and Sam were already off. Crystal was diligently scanning the shelves for a match to her mental description of our target. Sam, on the other hand, was tagging along behind her aimlessly studying her nails, occasionally glancing at the book titles, causing her to grimace.

Well, can't say I blame her. I mean, they are pretty gruesome. Seriously, there's a _reason_ they're in the restricted section.

"Well," I said, turning back to Zoe, who was simply staring at me, looking frustrated, "I suppose we better get started."

Zoe's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, as some sort of scheme made its way through her brain. "And I know just where to start."

"Let me guess," I replied, knowingly. "The book Margo was looking at."

"Am I that predictable?" asked Zoe, cracking a smile."

"You really want me to answer that?" I replied.

Zoe chuckled, and pulled me over to where Margo had been sitting. "Come on, Scar-head. Let's see what Blondie's been reading these days."

The table were Margo had been working at looked like a spot someone as disorganized and scatterbrained as me would select. Not, say, someone previously known for a spotless room and OCD habits. Books were piled everywhere, pieces of paper were crumpled and scatter across the surface, and several used tissues were thrown carelessly. Under the desk, a lantern sat, still glowing, faintly. There wasn't a single inch of table visible under all the clutter.

I nearly burst out into historical laughter when I noticed what books these were. I'd been expecting books containing some sort of Voo-doo dark magic at the very least. Instead, I found myself staring a set of my favorite books in the world.

The Harry Potter series.

Ha! What's next? A wannabe terrorist reading _Maximum Ride?_

"I don't believe this!" said Zoe, half laughing.

I almost replied, until I happened to glance at an open page of one of the books, and noticed a few sentences were highlighted. My heart started pounding as I identified the book as _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and the passage as "_Blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."_

"Zoe," I said, urgently, panic starting to show in my voice, "come look at this!"

"Crystal has got to see thi-"

My hands flew immediately to my ears, as Zoe's reply was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Is everyone okay?" I hollered.

"SAM!" shouted Crystal. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT BOOK! AND YES, ELLA, WE'RE OKAY!"

"CRYSTAL! ELLA! SAM!" yelled the voice of Alison, who'd just burst in the door, accompanied by a completely winded Drew. "You have to get out! McGonagall's-"

"Thank you for the introduction, Miss Tyler," said McGonagall, smugly from the doorway.

------------

**Alrighty then! I really can't think of much to say, except that reviews make Drew smile! What's that? You've favorited this story and you won't make the poor wizard boy smile? How could you? You heartless people! He's going to cry now! And it's all YOUR FAULT!**

**And so is Global Warming and the Holocost!**

**Haha, no. **

**But, yeah. I don't think I really have to remind you, but your feed back is really appricated, and reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter. **

**Thanks, as usual! **

**Patronus OUT!**


	28. Chapter 27: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Well, howdy, all! Sorry about my long absence. This time it's a combination of all my usual excuses. Procrastinating editing, writers block, school, dance, etc. But, whatever, I'm back now. **

**Anyway, this is personally one of my favorite chapters. It's Quidditch, as you can tell by the title, but with a slight twist; Ravenclaw playing the way I think a Ravenclaw should play. That's all I'm gonna say, so you'll have to read and review to find out why! In other news, my apologies go out to IwishIwasatHogwarts, for forgetting her sneak peek. Let me know how I can make it up to you!**

**Special thanks to IwishIwasatHogwarts for putting up with my scatterbrained author mind! I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling can't sue me, I admit I'm not as brilliant as she is.**

**Chapter 27: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

Well, it wasn't one of my more successful ideas, the Restricted Section, that is. And let me tell you; I've had some seriously bad ideas in my time, most of them having occurred in the past few months. One bad idea, in particular, ended in a nice little chat with our friendly neighborhood, Death Eaters.

This example of Ella-Planning had ended in three weeks detention for everyone who partook in my scheme. As well as fifty points each taken from our respected houses.

So, as you can guess, people weren't exactly going out of their way to throw another party in my honor.

Now, being the Girl-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, and Big Quidditch Hero, I was all too familiar with my respective haters: Death Eaters, their families, Slytherins, Margo, and occasionally, Tonks, to name a few. But, it came as a bit of an unpleasant shock to discover that members of my own house, and my own _friends_ were more than furious that Gryffindor had lost hundred fifty points overnight, and that Ella Smith and a bunch of her friends, had been at fault.

Tonks, who was not only unhappy that we'd gone on the mission in the first place, was even angrier about that fact that she was informed second hand, because she was onstage, busy trying to make a good birthday for Crystal and I. Thus, wasted no time informing everyone and anyone who would listen that the whole thing had been just another stupid attempt by Ella Smith to play hero. So, of course, the one hundred fifty points lost were entirely my doing.

I chuckled to myself as I thought that. She _had_ been right; it _was _my idea. Well, mine and Drew's idea, at least. This made it rather difficult to be mad at her.

That and it wasn't just Drew, Alison, and I that acquired multiple members of our hate clubs. The same could be said for Kali, Cassy, and Sam, who ended up with the same amount of points lost for Hufflepuff. Unlike my own house, they didn't have the luxury of earning those points back from a Quidditch victory. It was really unfair to them, because Sam hadn't wanted to go in the first place, and Cassy and Kali were only on look out duty. However, on the plus side, Crystal had escaped judgment completely, reasons unknown. It didn't make a difference to Zoe, who was already under constant ridicule from her house for being Muggle-born.

However, despite the now constant glares and snickering I was receiving on a daily basis, Hell hath no fury like Rosalynn's fury.

With the Quidditch Finals mere days away, training was at an all time extreme, and Rosalynn's temper became increasingly shorter as the minutes ticked down. Had she not needed Drew and I for the match, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have to worry about old Voldy trying to do me in anymore; I'd already be about six feet under.

So, instead, she resorted to extra drills and extra practices at insane times, since we'd be in detention in the evenings. For instance, the previous one was at three in the morning and lasted until it was time for school. Which was less than helpful because I couldn't afford fall asleep in class. Exams were two weeks away, and every single teacher took it upon themselves to make certain we were ready. They piled on more homework and extra tests than ever before, making it virtually impossible for me to find anytime at all to think about anything besides school work and Quidditch. This made it especially difficult to concentrate on the single bit of useful information I'd collected from the Restricted Section disaster.

Margo has gotten on my nerves from the very first time I met her. I'd always known she was a snarky, nasty, bratty, devious, and extremely cunning piece of work. But, in the course of one night, she'd gone from a petty foe and, of course, rival for Drew's affections, to a possible Death Eater spy.

Seriously, it made sense. Her mom and brother were Death Eaters- guess she'd just decided to jump on the family bandwagon after all. Not to mention, a few pieces of choice evidence, including the conversation Zoe overheard between Margo and Armand Black, a notorious Death Eater sympathizer. Or, at the very least, a right nasty piece of work. Margo had also suddenly acquired a state of intense stress, possibly from the strain of working for the head of the I'd Like to Murder Ella Smith Society, and her OCD-ness about her left arm; hiding a Dark Mark, perhaps? And, of course, what she's been reading up on lately.

And I quote, _"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." _

This is the part that made me particularly nervous. If my theory was right, that meant Voldemort knew of the existence of the Harry Potter series, and it's shocking parallels to real life. I don't think I have to tell you what that means. Two words, I think, will cover it; not good.

However, when I tried to explain all this to Crystal, I got a lecture about harboring grudges against petty rivals when I should be concentrating on school work and Quidditch. Sam, Cassy, and Kali, were in agreement with her. I didn't even bother asking Tonks, who, even though she hates Margo almost as much as Zoe, Alison and I do, wouldn't trouble herself to move an inch in the name of bringing her down.

Even worse than Crystal's betrayal, was the fact that I couldn't bring myself to confess to Drew that I hadn't discovered any more than a series of gruesome and completely unhelpful books on my mission. Those were serious charges I was bringing against his ex- who I had the sneaking suspicion he might still have feelings for.

That left me with two supporters: Zoe and Alison. Though they are both incredibly devious, not to mention good with explosives, they just weren't enough manpower to catch Margo in the act again. They two fell victim to heavy school work, thus limiting time we could spend following Margo around with the invisibility cloak, which at least meant my days of hiding in trash cans were over.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. Hell opened up, and Tonks rouse with a mission of mass destruction.

Shopping.

For the _dance._ Which Drew _still _has not asked me to. And trust me, that's only the tip of the iceberg.

Tonks, despite Quidditch and Homework, has somehow found the time to plan a full scale shopping _mission _to find each of us the perfect dress for the dance, which I found myself dreading more and more every day. Not only that, she also expects me to actually _do something _with my hair. Like, actually _style it._ And, the horror of horrors; makeup.

Gulp.

I'm serious, people! Between Voldemort and make-up I'll take Ol' Snake Boy any day, any time.

Unless, of course, Drew would cut the crap and ASK ME ALREADY! Okay, perhaps that was a bit over the top, but you catch my drift.

Anyway, Tonks was taking this seriously. _Very _seriously. Seriously enough to need a full _day_ to shop for a dress, and a full day to get ready.

It should be illegal, seriously.

I mean, let's be logical here. If I wanted to get made over to a point where I could probably join witness protection, I would have been a Barbie Doll, not the Chosen One.

So, there you go.

---------

Back in reality, it was a bright sunshiny Saturday morning that was oddly chilly for this time of year and your local Girl-Who-Lived- i.e, me was currently trying to locate a matching pair of socks, and not just any pair of matching socks; thepair of long burgundy socks that Rosalynn had ordered we wear with our Quidditch robes. For those of you who can't add two and two, you're currently looking at the morning of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

And boy was I nervous.

As Seeker, a good portion of the game was up to me. As you most likely know, the team who's Seeker catches the Snitch, not only ends the game, but wins his or her team an additional one hundred fifty points, usually resulting in a victory.

The problem? I'm an _okay_ Seeker on the verge of being good, thanks to Rosalynn's Nazi-style training. Worse than that, we _still _don't know who the Ravenclaw Seeker. I mean, seriously, people! How can I expect to combat a Seeker whom I have never even laid eyes on? I know he's Crystal's boyfriend, but I frikkin _hate _Ravenclaw Captain Edward Davis, or "Ed" as most people call him.

Come to think of it, if he hadn't needed to know where Crystal was every second of every day, then maybe we wouldn't have gotten caught, and I wouldn't be under so much stress and able pull off another victory against _his _house of smarty pants!

Where is the justice in _that?_

I let out an enormous sigh as I finally located the missing sock, and pulled it on my right foot. Throwing my shoes on, with a bit of an angry look on my face, I snatched my wand off the bedside table, stowed it up my sleeve, and set off down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ella!" said my Grandmother, warmly. "My little Seeker…."

I blushed. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Well," she scoffed, gesturing to the large breakfast she'd prepared, "don't just stand there! I don't care how early that Black girl wants you there. You need a good breakfast, young lady."

Okay, so Grandma didn't know school served breakfast, but whatever, I wasn't going anywhere without her say-so anyway. I sighed in defeat and sat down. How much Grandma knew about my private life these days, I didn't want to know.

Since the whole Restricted Section incident, which Grandma had praised rather than punished. She had become increasingly well informed. Mostly due to her new found friendship with McGonagall, and her uncanny ability to make me spill the beans.

"I must say, you being a witch is quite fascinating," she blithered, pausing only to scold Robbie, who had appeared in full Wizard's robes he'd somehow acquired, and started indulging pancakes at a rather alarming rate. "I've been doing some digging in our family history, you know, to see where it came from, the magic."

I swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and looked at her questioningly. "Most Muggleborns don't have any known wizard relatives; that's why we're called _Muggle_borns."

"It never hurts to check," she rationalized. "Did you know wizards have their own T.V networks? Robbie found it, no idea how he did it. Turns out they show the school Quidditch games. I saw your last performance, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

I looked down at my food, my cheeks growing warm. "I don't know."

"Nonsense," said Grandma, smiling at me lovingly. "It's natural to be nervous. It's no different from Ballet performances, really."

I smiled half-heartedly.

"Besides," she continued, in the same manner, "I'll be right there supporting you. Minerva has graciously offered Robbie and I seats. And, remember, Ella: win or lose, I'm very proud of you, very proud. You're brave, beautiful, and intelligent. That's everything I could have asked for in a Granddaughter."

I smiled wider this time. Grandma always knew what to say, and I loved her for it.

"Really?"

"Really," she said definitely. Turning to Robbie, who was trying hard not to laugh, she added. "Robert, why don't you take all the extra energy and go put on something that matches, or I might just have Ella here put it right for you…"

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the obvious threat, but obeyed in the end. Begrudgingly, he got up and stormed away.

When he had gone, Grandma took in a sharp breath, letting me know she was about to drop the bomb.

"Other than the fact that your about to play for your house's pride, and you don't know who the opposing Seeker is, what is troubling you?" she asked, her voice crisp and unwavering, hinting at a demand rather than a request.

"Okay," I said, slowly, "how do you _know_ this stuff?"

"I'm a Grandmother," she said simply, like her uncanny knowledge of my life was as normal as Robbie watching football at all hours of the night, "I have eyes in the back of my head."

I rolled my eyes. If I had half the knowledge Grandma had, Voldemort would be six feet under by now. Instead of, well, bidding his time, and all that jazz.

I sighed, seeing no way out of this. I decided not to mention the Margo-is-a-Death-Eater-theory; I had the sneaking suspicion she already knew about that anyway. But, because her maternal instincts might progress to all out panic, I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I took a deep breath and began to tell her about Drew, and the whole impending doom that is the dance.

"I knew it," said Grandma shaking her head, as I finished speaking. "Minerva's grandson. Nice boy, not exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

I felt my body tense; even though Grandma was an excellent judge of character (among other things) the comment struck deep into my gut. I could tell she meant no harm, but it bothered me to hear Drew featured in a negative light.

"Either he's waiting for the right time, or he's nervous about asking you," explained Grandma, nonchalantly. "If he doesn't ask you soon, just ask him yourself. It's not the eighteen hundreds; it's allowed, you know."

I sighed, knowing she was right, though, not necessarily happy with the obvious. Putting down my fork, I glanced at the time, and realized with a jolt that I was running late.

"I gotta go," I said, standing up. I suddenly felt the intense butterflies in my stomach go haywire. "Rosalynn's expecting me, and she might just kill me if I'm late."

Grandma nodded and rolled her eyes. Smiling, she called a quick good-luck as I scampered out the door, knowing she'd see me in a few minutes.

---------

"Where _have _you been?" demanded Rosalynn as I made my entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms, about an hour before the game was set to begin. The stands were almost completely empty, with the exception of a few early birds and teachers, securing the area.

"Give it a rest, Rose," said Piper, studying her fingernails idly. "Dean's not even hear yet; he's probably still making out with Ashlynn behind some poor unsuspecting tree."

Rosalynn scowled bitterly. Narrowing her eyes in a rather ferocious manner, she began to pace the room, her footsteps heavy, her breathing ragged and stressful.

For a moment, I felt the urge to join her, to vent my frustration. But, I stood my ground, trying with all my might to relax my mind and think only of Rosalynn's game plan. Try as I might, I couldn't suppress the butterflies in my stomach. Seriously, it felt like they were throwing some sort of party in there.

However, I had at least managed to suppress a bit of the usual I'm-Around-Drew-Electricity and all that jazz. Avoiding eye contact with him, I turned my attentions inward, noting he was doing the same. He smiled at me for a moment, causing my face to grow hot, and look away, before going back to whatever he'd been thinking about previously.

No one else was making any kind of noise, aside from Piper, who was drumming her fingers impatiently. Everyone was slouched in their respective corners, going over the game plan in their minds.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the entire team had arrived, and Rosalynn's pre-game lecture had died down to a last minute review of tactics. "Dean, Tim, remember those formations we practiced. They should shake the Mystery Seeker. Ella." I straightened up at the sound of my name. Rosalynn looked me in the eye with a kind of cool confidence under pressure, a look belonging to a true leader. "You're a good Seeker, you really are. But, I can tell you're nervous, and you're afraid of letting us down. Don't be. Be confident in your abilities, and we'll win. Don't let anything the Mystery Seeker does shake you.

"As a matter of fact, that goes for anyone. Remember, Ravenclaw plays a mental game. The way to beat them is not by trying to outthink them, but by being bold. They play by the book. A sneaky, devious, and complex book, but, still. We're Gryffindor! We're famous for pushing the line between bold a stupid! We win by taking risks and being strong! And most importantly, by _never giving up_!"

Rosalynn's voice climbed in volume with every sentence, by the time she'd finished she was waving her fists and screaming, her eyes shining, gasping for breath.

Drew starting clapping slowly, but definitely. The rest of the team gradually joined him until it could have registered on the Richter Scale. Our eyes met again, both of us smiling and the scene began to dissolve around me. I wasn't aware of the noise dyeing down, and the focus shifting to Drew, who was making his way over to me.

His gaze softened, morphing into his classic look of half encouragement and half approval, the kind of look that made me melt inside. Taking my hand, he whispered in my ear, "You'll do great, I know it."

My ticket back to reality was provided by Dean Adal, who's loud and obnoxious cough sounded suspiciously like "kiss her!"

Which, I'm pretty sure he would of, except for the fact that Rosalynn stepped in between us. Her face was expressionless, as announced that it was just about time.

The team moved wordlessly into formation. I took the Seeker's position, last in line, and mounted my broom, holding my breath.

And then, the whistle blew.

------

Taking a deep breath, I kicked off the ground and allowed the peace of mind that typically resulted from defining gravity to take the edge off some of the nerves.

I smiled to myself as I took in my surroundings. You couldn't have had a better day for a championship match, even if I'd special ordered it out of a catalogue myself. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature hovered at a comfortable level around seventy degrees.

Just like last time, the crowd was ecstatic as the Gryffindor team circled the stands. Only this time, the support was spilt about fifty-fifty. Obviously, the Gryffindor stands were full of people screaming themselves hoarse, banners waving and signs hoisted high in the air. The Hufflepuffs had clearly sided with us, and the Slytherins (most likely still sore from their recent defeat) with the Ravenclaws, who were screaming for their own team.

I recognized, with a sickening feeling, Rita Skeeter and her quick-quotes quill interviewing my Grandmother, who looked about ready to punch her, for whatever reason. My brother seemed to be in agreement with her, because his next move was to take a leaf out of Tonks' book and "accidently" turn her into a cow.

If nothing else, that right there made my day.

My friends sat, waving and cheering at me and Tonks, in the Gryffindor stands. Dillyn and Jackson sat in Crystal's usual spot, who I guessed must be with her Ravenclaw friends. Each of them held a sign, all of which were extremely amusing. However, in my humble opinion, Dillyn's took the cake, reading "Don't you wish your Girlfriend was hot like mine. Gryffindor chicks rule!"

Zoe's was a close second, which featured a moving drawing of a large Gryffindor Lion chasing an eagle in and out of the picture.

There were also numerous signs for individual players, most of them being for Rosalynn, myself, and Tonks, who was the Hufflepuff's new favorite.

Thank you, Dillyn.

Anyway, McGonagall had seemed to have heard one to many of Jackson's jokes, because she'd replaced him with Newt Malfoy, who was currently using said position to get a date to the dance.

The look on McGonagall's face told me she wasn't exactly thrilled with her choice.

"Hey, Ella!" Newt's magically-enhanced voice called. "If McGonagall takes a few too many Bludgers to the head, will you go out with me?"

Luckily for me, Drew happened to be within firing range, because Newt spent the next few seconds dodging a jinx from my knight in shining armor.

"Okay," he continued, unabashed. "Guess that's a 'no'. So, how about it, ladies!? The Newtster is available! Which one of you lucky ladies wants me as your date!"

Apparently, Newt was quite popular with "the ladies" because a number of them stood up and cheered for him, causing McGonagall to whack him sternly on the back of the head.

"Alright, fine. Professor McGonagall is a party pooper. Obviously, here's the Gryffindor team of superior awesomeness. BLACK!" The crowd let out a deafening roar. "MCGONAGALL! HEARTWIG! HEARTWIG! ADAL! TONKS!" the Hufflepuffs were on their feet. "ANNNND _SMITH_!" I felt my face grow hot as the stands erupted with cheers, Alison pretending to conduct them.

"Alright, alright," said Newt Malfoy, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's hear it for the challengers! It's those smart people you've wanted to do your homework for you since First Year, but can't afford their "start up" fees, its- RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw team burst into the stands in a blur of blue and white beginning the standard pre-game lap around the field, their supporters on their feet, their cheers so loud I missed the next thing Newt said.

"-supposable one of the greatest Seekers of our generation. Anyway, here they are! DAVIS! LING! MATTHEWS! HAlAQUIEST! FOREST! ANNNNNND- _LEE_!"

I about died right there from the shock. I jerked my broom to a sudden halt, causing Piper to crash right into me, my eyes wide with disbelief.

I mumbled a hurried apology to Piper, who scowled and set off again, not wanting to tear my eyes away from the blue and white blur in the Seeker's position.

_How?_

I pondered this as I took my position, in preparation for the thing I was _supposed_ to be concentrating on.

The Ravenclaw team finished their lap and took their positions center field, and I realized that my ears weren't playing tricks on me.

Directly in front of me, in the opposing Seeker's position, was Crystal. That's right, you heard me. The mysterious Ravenclaw super Seeker, was none other than Crystal. _Our Crystal._ It couldn't be! I didn't even think she owned a broom let alone the beauty she was currently sitting on, which I identified as the new Firebolt.

I shot her one of my famous "what the heck" looks, to which she shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

I'd mean to ask her, you know, with actually _words_ what was the meaning of all this, but Professor Zydeck had already arrived on the field. Her silver whistle was hanging around her neck, and the box containing the three types of Quidditch balls was under her arm.

I took several deep breaths and closed my eyes for a few moments, focusing my mind. It was just another game. It didn't matter that I was facing one of my best friends, whose abilities were supposable off the charts.

This match was different from the previous one in almost every way. I was facing my friends this time, not my enemies, which, in its own way, was even more difficult. I'd almost say it's an even greater challenge, because your opposition is someone you care about. So, it's difficult to scream for their defeat. It also made it very difficult to win, or to lose, because if you win, they lose, and if you lose, you can't very well feel bitter about it because you'd be infringing on your friends happiness.

Argh.

"And looks like they're about ready to start," said Newt Malfoy, who was sitting with his feet on the back of the chair in front of him, much to the dislike of Professor Lovegood. "Did you get a load of Smith's face when Li came out? I swear she was going to fall off her broom!"

Oh, I was definitely killing him later.

"I guess we'll just have to see how the pair matches up, eh?" he finished, smirking. "I personally go for the brainy type, but bravery is always an impressive quality in a woman."

I do hope he has all his affairs in order….

"Captains, shake hands!" ordered professor Zydeck, sounding slightly annoyed at Newt. Can't say I blame her.

Rosalynn and Davis shook hands, her icy stare boring deep into his eyes, accompanied by her crushing grip. I could have sworn I saw a hint of fear in Davis's eyes as he broke the handshake, and flew off to take the Keeper's positions, guarding the goalpost against Rosalynn.

I pity him.

"The Bludgers have been released," said Newt, as the Bludgers whooshed past, followed by the eyes of the four betters. "And here comes the Golden Snitch."

My eyes detected a glimmer of gold before it vanished completely.

Bellow me, Professor Zydeck's whistle sounded. The scarlet Quaffle was launched into the air, and grabbed immodestly by a dark skinned Ravenclaw girl.

"And they're off!" declared Newt, jubilantly. "Aiden Ling of Ravenclaw with the Quaffle- oh, nice Bludger from Dean Heartwig, Gryffindor House. Quaffle intercepted by Rosalynn Black, Captain of Gryffindor. Wouldn't want to get on _her_ bedside. She's got a temper, that one. Wait! I don't believe it! Look at that!"

'I don't believe it' was right. The Ravenclaw's had all formed a sort of wall between Rosalynn and the goal, with the exception of Crystal, who like me was circling the field. Two of their chasers, Ling and Crystal's red-haired Ravenclaw friend, (I think her name was Sophie), flew at Rosalynn at top speed, forcing her to do a sort of barrel roll to get out of the way, only to have to duck to avoid _two _oncoming Bludgers.

I held my breath, expecting her to drop the Quaffle, which would most likely be caught by the third Ravenclaw chaser. Who was watching the scene with narrowed eyes from below. However, Rosalynn quickly threw the Quaffle to Piper, who had emerged from behind the tiny Ravenclaw Beater, who seemed to have been assigned to block her.

"Yes!" shouted Newt. "Nice interception from Piper Heartwig, Gryffindor. Quaffle passed to McGonagall, back to Black. She shoots- ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

Just as The Quaffle left Rosalynn's hands, the tiny Ravenclaw beater, Cynthia Forest, appeared in front of Davis, and hit the Quaffle straight into Rosalynn's head with the skill of a major-league baseball player.

Rosalynn lost a little altitude as her hand flew to her head, her face twisted in an expression of excruciating pain.

"FOUL!" yelled Zydeck, adding a blow to the whistle for emphasis, not that the sight of the blood now flowing from Rosalynn's nose to her sleeve didn't cut it.

Luckily for us, the hospital staff can fix a broken nose in, like, _seconds._

Ah, thank God for magic.

Drew took the penalty for Gryffindor. Without his fancy moves to save his butt, Davis, who was already on thin ice with myself and Drew for being the reason we had to spend so much time in detention, was very much unprotected. And, as it turns out, not as good a Keeper as Tonks.

"Gryffindor SCORE!" yelled Newt triumphantly, as Drew took a victory lap around the field.

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers, both for Rosalynn, who clambered back on to her broom, now free of blood, eyes blazing with fury, to rejoin the game. But, also for Drew, who'd avenged her injury.

The next few minutes were a blur of burgundy and blue blobs battling it out for the Quaffle, which was changing hands so fast it was the best Newt could do to yell out their names.

"Black! Ling! Halaquiest! Heartwig! Back to Black- hey that rhymes! And yes! Gryffindor score! That makes it forty to thirty, Gryffindor led."

Once again, the Gryffindor stands exploded in cheers, and the Ravenclaws in groans of disappointment.

The Gryffindor team was in high spirits at this point in the game, it looked like we had a change of victory, and I was prepared to do my part.

From my spot hovering above the match below- Ravenclaw had just tied the score- I found myself forced to squint as the sun began to beat down on us. Ignoring my sudden desire for sunglasses, I continued to scan for that little golden ball that meant victory. A hasty capture of the Snitch would have been ideal, that would prevent Ravenclaw from taking their physical chess game to far out of hand. But, of course, the bloody thing had chosen to remain MIA!

Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw's had once again formed a wall in front of their goal. Drew, who was currently in possession of the Quaffle, gritted his teeth and tossed the Quaffle as high in the air as he could manage. Luckily, Piper caught it on the way back down.

"Nice one, Drew," Newt admitted, reluctantly. "Gryffindor still in possession. Heartwig shoots- better luck next time. Saved by Davis of Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw in possession. Ling passes to Halaquiest, excellently aimed Bludger from Adal of Gryffindor. Gryffindor back in possession. Oh, Nice move, McGonagall, pity it didn't work. Intercepted by Matthews, Ravenclaw. She shoots, she- misses, nice save, Tonks! Dillyn thought so, too," he added as an afterthought, causing Tonks to turn bright red and chuck the Quaffle as such a force, Piper was knocked backwards a few feet when she caught it.

Back in Seeker-land, Crystal had taken to marking my every move. If I flew left, so did she, leaving barely an inch of space between us.

Forgetting for a moment that this was Crystal, I shoved her sideways with all my might, causing her to spin out for a moment before regaining control, and shoving back.

"So, it seems our Seekers have gotten into a bit of a shoving match. Looks like Smith's got a bit of an upper hand at the moment, but Lee could just be trying to keep her busy. Oh!"

Just then, Crystal shoved me aside one last time, and took off at top speed, after a Golden Snitch I had failed to see first. Feeling disgusted at myself for focusing on the shoving match instead of the skies, I took off after her, urging my broom faster than I'd ever gone before.

"GO, ELLA! GO!" yelled someone, Drew, I think, from some far off corner of the field. Though I was certain the crowd was now in an uproar, nothing but the tail of Crystal's broom even registered in my brain.

As Crystal pulled into a dive, no, a vertical plunge of doom, I finally pulled ahead of her, only to realize that she hadn't seen the Snitch at all.

"They're going to crash!" yelled Newt.

He was half right. At the last second, Crystal pulled out of the dive, with such skill and grace that it looked almost effortless. Sadly, though, it only _looked _effortless. In a state of panic, I tried to force my broom off of it's crash course, but instead, found myself nose-to-nose with an expertly hit Bludger from out of nowhere.

I jerked my broom sideways, narrowly avoiding the same fate as Rosalynn, my broom still in a partial dive. However, the Devil apparently wanted to play more tricks on the kid with the lightening scar, because _another_ Bludger came at me from the left side. It hitting my arm with a sickening crunch, the force of it sending me spinning into Rosalynn, who (just my luck) dropped the Quaffle into the waiting arms of Aiden Ling.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, okay, half screamed, because the pain in from my newly broken arm had just set in. And, let me tell you, it _really_ hurts.

Escaped Killing Curse: killed in Quidditch match. Pathetic. If I live through this, Crystal is _so _going to get it.

Rosalynn rolled her eyes. Ignoring my apologetic rambling, she took off after Ling, both opposing beaters in her pursuit.

"Eat my dust!" she snapped back at them as she caught up with Ling, who was engaged in a shoving match with Piper.

The remaining two Ravenclaw Chasers flew in. One of them, Matthews, (I think, they were moving so fast it's hard to tell), flew directly in front of Piper, causing her to swerve, leaving Ling free to pass to Halaquiest, who flew directly at Tonks, at the hoop farthest to the right. Tonks gritted her teeth, looking about ready to make Ling into a Ravenclaw sandwich with a side of fries, her hands outstretched. I was sure she was going to make another spectacular save, until Ling changed direction at the very last second, and threw the ball into the far _left_ hoop. Tonks, in a final attempt to prevent the goal, tried to change direction, but still missed it by the tips of her fingers.

Newt groaned. "Ravenclaw scores."

I resisted the urge to swear like a sailor. Instead, settling for glaring daggers at Crystal, who was circling the field above me, her eye s focused, unaware of anything that wasn't game strategy. And, for the moment, that didn't include me and my one handed hold on the broom. Thank you, you stinkin smarty pants, for that.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindors came back with everything they had, viciously combating the Ravenclaw's attacks with a long series of gutsy moves that could only belong to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. With no sign of the Snitch, I had little to do except scan the area and watch for Bludgers.

"Gryffindor in possession," said Newt, through a mouthful of popcorn (Zoe had somehow accumulate a supply and was selling it to the spectators). "McGonagall passes to Heartwig, who passes to Black. Intercepted by Matthews- misses. Gryffindor back in possession."

The struggle continued for some time, neither team willing to give an inch. The scene bellow had become a bitter stalemate; interception after interception, Bludger after Bludger, strategy after strategy.

The feeling in the air was intense, both sides holding their breaths as the Quaffle neared the goal, only to be snatched by the opposing Chaser at the last second. This left the Keepers and the Seekers with little to do except wait for the stalemate to end. And I knew exactly how to do it.

Win.

But, to do that, I needed to focus only on the search for that stupid little Golden Snitch. Which, after an hour and a half into the game, still hadn't made an appearance.

I let the sound of the crowd- currently cheering on Rosalynn as she made a desperate dash for the goal- fade away to the back of my mind. I didn't dare look at Drew, fitting away the fluttery feeling in my stomach as I saw him catch the Quaffle and score another goal out of the corner of my eye. Nothing, nothing could get distract me this time.

He looks so attractive on a broom…

Gah! Ella, you've officially lost it! _Focus!_

Taking a few deep breaths, I ignored the next coming distraction with ease- Newt's latest failed attempt to ask me out- and scanned the area yet again.

This time, however, I saw it.

Gryffindor's shot at victory glinted in the afternoon sun, hovering above our charming commentator as he dished out another comment I didn't catch.

Leaving no room for any doubt on my behalf, I zoomed off in its pursuit without a second thought, squinting as the sun found my eyes, my heart beating a hole in my chest.

This was it. My chance to make my house proud.

In a way, it was almost as important as beating Voldemort. I was sort of proving to myself, and to my peers, that I could be successful. That I could _win._

But, I certainly couldn't do that if the Ravenclaw Seeker, even if she was one of my best friends, got there first.

From about ten feet to my left, Crystal's eyes lit up with determination. She had definitely seen the Snitch.

Grrr….

I took off, gripping my broom tightly with my good arm. Seriously, why did I have to pick _now_ to see what it's like for paraplegics everywhere? Before I could so much as blink, Crystal was flying next to me, trying to shove me off course as we accelerated towards a fleeing Golden Snitch.

I shoved back with all my might, gritting my teeth in frustration. Around me, my surroundings blurred once again, the sound of the crowd defining, with no one voice. Not even Drew's voice was distinguishable from the others. It was all muddled together in one giant roar. The only visible details being the Snitch and Crystal, who was accelerating towards her goal with precisian and skill of a Seeker with abilities far beyond a school game.

"Thanks for the heads up!" I snapped. "But, just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to let you win!"

She smiled, not taking her eyes off the prize. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

With that, she accelerated to such a pace that I was struggling to keep up with. At the same time, the Snitch began to lead us through a twisted maze in and around the struggle between the Chasers, which didn't subside from a little thing like the Snitch. Both teams continued to try to annihilate each other as Crystal and I wove our way through the mess, only narrowly avoiding collision.

Seriously; Crystal the Amazing, vs. Ella the One Handed Wonder.

Guess who was winning?

"Lee has a bit of a lead on Smith," said Newt, his voice braking through the noise, not without the help of magic. "But, it looks like the Gryffindor Beaters are trying to change that. Look out!"

Just then, Dean Hearwig appeared above us, beater bat raised, he swung, sending a Bludger straight for the back of Crystal.

I cringed, waiting for the sickening crunch from the impact, but it never came. Instead, Crystal swerved, hitting me, and I was thrown slightly off track.

I narrowed my eyes, quickly shoving back with all the force I could muster, which wasn't enough to faze Crystal, who shoved right on back. God, I was so frustrated! Nothing I did threw her!

There was barely two feet between the nose of my broom and the Snitch. My heart was pounding so rapidly and with such a force, I could barely here the crowd over it. Pulling all my confidence together, I took my good hand off my broomstick and reached out, only to have it knocked out of the way by Crystal.

For a split second, I felt like I was going to fall, but I managed to keep my balance by holding on with my leg muscles, thanks to the ballet training. Pushing my fear of falling out of my head, I rammed into Crystal, shoving _her _hand out of the way just as the Snitch began an almost vertical climb upward. For a moment, I felt the very tips of my fingers brush something metal, only to once again have them shoved away.

This time, however I managed to keep my balance without any problems. I felt a smile cross my face. I really hoped Armand Black was watching. I'd showed him. I also couldn't help but wonder if Drew was impressed.

Maybe I was more than just an okay Seeker after all…

"Give up yet?" I half yelled to Crystal, on a whim of confidence. Maybe too much confidence…

"Never!" she replied, cheerfully following the Snitch into a sharp dive.

My smile faded abruptly. Quickly, I pulled my broom out of it's upward climb, forcing it instead into an even steeper dive.

I gulped, realizing how high I was. The people in the stands looked like tiny doll house toys. If I fell now, I would be breaking more than a few bones.

Great. Cue the Death Eaters any time now.

Once again, the scenery went whooshing past as I plummeted toward Earth, a hurried prayer running through my mind at a million miles an hour. The Snitch had pulled ahead while Crystal and I struggled, leaving about two feet between us and the win.

The little doll house people grew larger and larger until I could see their facial expressions out of the corner of my eye. And a certain little doll house person named Newt, seemed to have a few things to say about the whole matter.

Behold, his most articulate response; "They're going to crash!"

_He's wrong_, I told myself, _I can-_

My internal encouragement was cut off as a Bludger from one of the Ravenclaw beaters flew into my side, knocking the wind out of me.

The timing on it was absolutely perfect, for Ravenclaw that is. The Bludger hit at just the right moment, the moment I was supposed to pull out of the dive.

My head was spinning as I hit the ground, none of my thoughts made remote sense.

The last thing I heard was the voice of Drew yelling "NO!" which was comforting, because there was a good change Crystal had gotten the Snitch.

_I'd lost…_

My eyes closed as my head exploded in pain.

And then there was nothing more.

-----

**Well, there you have it. Le Gash! Quidditch were Gryffindor does not always win! OMG! Haha... yeah that was so much fun to right. I'm really intrested to know what everyone thought of it, because it's quite diffrent from the Quidditch in the books. Also, just a nerdy writer thing, but I'd also love to hear predictions on what you guys think is going to happen in the story. Am I too predictable? Is there anything that actually did suprise you? Anyway, I'll shut up now, and I will remember your sneak peeks! **

**Next time, we've got some serious tention between Drew and Ella, as well as some public display of affection going on. Dumbledore makes and appearance, and what? Something about Crystal and Ed?**

**That's all next time, anyway, this is Patronus.**

**Terminated.**

**(Haha, cool new good-bye message!)**

-------


	29. Chapter 28: Seen and Unforeseen

**How long has it been since I updated? I have no idea. Anyway, this chapter was done awhile ago, but was so long that I had to comb it over at make a lot of cuts (mostly to unnecessary rambling, so don't worry). Anyway, I don't remember if I already announced this, but the story only has two chapters left until we start to get into the climax!**

**Anyway, happy reading! **

**Special thanks to Sakura and Cho for helping me through all these cuts! **

**Chapter 28: Seen and Unforeseen **

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing hard. My head hurt like the place where Voldemort will spend his afterlife; and I had absolutely no idea where I was or how I'd gotten there.

What a great way to start a morning, er, afternoon. Or maybe it's evening? Whatever!

I took a deep cleansing breath, like the therapy people tell their charges in movies, and gathered my thoughts. I'd been dreaming, but about what? There had been a woman, and something not quite human, which was probably Voldemort. I remembered screaming, (what Voldemort dream is complete without the use of illegal curses?), and pain in my scar.

Great. Just peachy.

Ignoring, once again, thoughts concerning Voldemort gaining strength and my possible impending doom, I turned my concentration towards figuring out where the heck I was.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Blinking away the last of the sleepiness, I assessed that the room I was in was a place I'd had the misfortune of being only once before: the Blue Water Academy Hospital Wing.

This, of course, being only a rough guess because someone had taken the liberty of removing my contacts (how they did it, I personally didn't want to know), leaving me blind as a bat wearing a blindfold. Nevertheless, I was able to make out the plain and sterile rows of beds with white curtains_._

I was also able to identify the five large blobs standing over me as Tonks, Crystal, Sam, Zoe, and Alison. Their expressions were unreadable, due to the fact that in Ella-Vision they were giant blobs with no distinctive features other than their voices, which were ringing out loud and clear. Never mind the girl with the massive headache.

I fell back on the bed and groaned, half to draw attention to myself, half because I'd just remembered how I'd gotten here.

"How bad did we lose by?" I said, closing my eyes as my brain filled with jumbled images of a Quidditch game with a crash landing, and Crystal playing Seeker for Ravenclaw.

Wow, I must have really hit my head hard.

"Hey! She's awake!" chirped the joyful voice of Alison, who handed me my glasses, which someone had thought to bring up from my house.

I put them on, the room becoming focused and clear. "Seriously," I pressed, as Zoe and Sam squashed me with their superior hugging skills. "How badly did we lose?"

Tonks and Alison exchanges a glance, their smiles fading away as the room hushed in an uncomfortable silence. Crystal looked away and blushed. I suppose I got one thing right, then. She really _was_ the Super Seeker.

"Two hundred and fifty to one hundred sixty," admitted Tonks.

"You also missed one heck of a party," added Sam, not helping in the least.

I immediately felt terrible. This was all my fault! If I'd just been a tiny bit faster-

"But that's old news," said Alison, quickly, cutting off my train of thought. "It's really a good thing you woke up when you did, you would have missed-"

"I'm sorry-" I started, pausing abruptly as I took on the weight of Alison's new sentence.

"Save it," said Sam, before I could compose a reply. "You played a great game, but _someone_," she glared at Crystal, who blushed and even deeper shade of red, which clashed wildly with her black hair and green headband, "had to pull out all the dirty tricks."

"Hey!" snapped Zoe. "Cut it out. Seriously, _Someone_'s gotta support Crystal! Besides, she got picked for the big match against Salem before exams, and I bet she can get us tickets!"

"Yeah!" agreed Alison.

"Zoe's right, you've gotta be fair," I added. "Crystal was amazing." I suddenly remembered why I'd opened my mouth in the first place, my expression melting into a more serious face. "Alison, how old, exactly, is this news?"

"A week," said Alison.

"_A week_?" I exclaimed in shock. "You can't be serious. A whole week? Really, I hate sleeping until _noon_, let alone sleeping for an entire _week!"_

Sam shrugged, and exchanged a look with Tonks, who caught Crystal's eye. Crystal took a few uneasy steps towards me, and looked me in the eyes.

"You," she began, carefully, like she wasn't quite sure how I was going to react. "You hit your head, really, really, hard- sorry, by the way-" She tried to say more, but I waved her on towards her point. "You, uh, weren't quite right."

"How so?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, as my brain suddenly supplied me with fifty million more things to worry about.

"You talked. You said…," she replied, sending Tonks a silent plea of help with her eyes. "Things."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Can we please skip the dramatic moment? I think we all know that Ella was having dreams about what Voldemort's doing right now, and all you people need time to gawk at her forehead and such. But, we actually have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" I grumbled.

Tonks rolled her eyes again and scoffed, as if the answer were as obvious as the sky being blue. "The _dance_."

I sat bolt upright. "Wait. The dance. Oh my God. Tell me that's not today!"

"It's not today," said Zoe, nonchalantly eyeing the nightstand on my right."

I let out a sigh of relief, sinking back onto the pillows. "Thank God."

"She's lying," said Sam, smirking, "It's today."

I suppressed yet another groan.

"Okay," said Tonks, excitedly. "Since you missed our shopping trip, I took the liberty of finding you the _perfect_ dress-"

"You bought me a _dress_?" I repeated, fighting the urge to strangle her. It's not that Tonks' tastes in clothes are _bad_ they're just, very _punk_ and not, well, _me_. Not that there's anything wrong with punk. I just, _personally_, didn't want to show up to a dance that my supposed boyfriend hadn't even asked me to (or maybe he has, it's been a week after all) looking like a Tonks clone. Not to mention, the prospect of the eyelash curling, and the plucking, and the hair pulling. Blah. I think I'd rather go dream about Voldemort some more.

"Of course I bought you a dress-"

"Hey, I know," said Crystal, deliberately cutting Tonks' mission lecture short. "How about we look at some of Ella's cards and stuff, maybe eat some of that candy."

"Dibs on the licorice wands!" declared Alison.

"Too late," mumbled Zoe, her mouth stuffed full with candy.

"_Zoe!_"

"What?" she replied, looking as innocent as possible with her mouth full of stolen candy. "I missed lunch because someone had to find the right necklace for my stupid cousin! Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, and Zoe's gotta get her sugar! Anyone got a problem with that?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"You people are no fun," she retorted, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"Hey?" I asked, tentively, the wheels in my brain turning. "Anyone know if Drew sent me anything?"

"Drew?" said Alison, examining a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "He's visited you even more than we have, and that's really saying something, because the nurses now know us all by our first names. Before they used to just point and yell; 'This is a hospital, not social hour!'"

"Did he mention anything about-" I started to say, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall and a frantic looking nurse entering.

"Visitation is over, you girls have a Detention to go to," said the nurse. Her eyes soften ever so slightly when she saw me. "Oh, Ella. I had a feeling you'd be awake. There's someone here to see you."

"Can she come to the dance today?" asked Tonks, her voice filled with poorly disguised urgency.

Please say no, please say no…

The nurse shrugged. "I don't see why not. But, if you feel dizzy or have trouble walking, come straight back up here. No excuses." She nodded briskly at McGonagall. "Your friends can wait outside while you talk to your other visitor. Then, you can get cleaned up and join them in detention."

Wow, how does someone make the words "join them in detention" sound so _perky._

My day just keeps getting better and better.

----

My friends said good-bye quickly, under the watchful scorn of McGonagall who followed them out. I smiled weakly as the swish of Crystal's cloak vanished around the corner, resisting the urge to scream into my pillow and hit stuff.

I had a few moments to myself while the nurse stood in front of the door way, carrying on a conversation with my visitor, who was invisible from where I stood. I rubbed my forehead, trying to dull the pounding headache, and tried to concentrate on what I'd seen, getting only jumbled images of a blond woman and a pair of gleaming red eyes.

Despite all the creepiness, I was still a girl. A girl who really, _really,_ needed to figure out exactly what was going on with her boyfriend, who hadn't asked her to the dance yet. What if he was having second thoughts? What if he didn't like me after all?

This is ridiculous. I'm being stupid, yet again. Clearly, he wouldn't have kissed me multiple times or said all those things if he didn't feel the same way about me. Only a player would do something like that. Drew, is not a player, and for the record, not that good an actor. So, I was just being stupid.

"Good afternoon, Eleanor," said my visitor.

I jumped about foot in the air and made a squeaking noise. Stunned, the imagines in my head faded, and reality took its place. I must have been so lost in my own thought that I didn't notice the nurse had left, and that my visitor had walked over to my bed.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized who it was. Blinking fast, I determined that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, and that oddly enough, their image was in fact a reality. And disappointingly Drew had not come to ask me to the dance in some creative yet romantic way.

Rats.

Anyway, instead of Prince Charming on a white horse, standing before me was Albus Dumbledore. Complete with his long white beard, half-moon glasses, and a wise, yet caring, look in his eyes. He took out his wand and gave it a flick, causing two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from my nightstand to soar into his hands.

"Tokens of admiration from your admirers," he said, cheerfully opening the first box. "Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was unfortunate enough to come across a vomit flavored one in my youth, and I rather lost my liking for them."

Pfft. When was that? The Ice Age?

Unaware of my inner bitterness over his lack of ability to be Drew, Dumbledore popped one into his mouth, spitting it out into his hand a second later.

"Alas!" he exclaimed. "Ear wax!"

"That was weird," I said, expressing my feeling of déjà vu aloud. "You said something almost exactly like that in the _Harry Potter_ books…," I trailed off, my face growing hot from embarrassment from my stupid and completely irrelevant comment.

Dumbledore chuckled. "The world holds far more wonders than we mere mortals shall ever hope to understand. But, that does not make them any less real."

Because that totally made sense.

I smiled weakly for a moment, before asking him the next of my many questions. "What are you doing so far from Hogwarts."

"I have business with the American Ministry of Magic, as well as the Order of the Phoenix," he replied, patiently.

"Oh," I replied, looking down at my hands. "So, why all the interest in me on my sickbed?"

"I simply wanted to ask you if there was anything you wanted to tell me."

Okay, Mr. I'm-So-Frikkin Wise. I can talk to snakes, I might be dreaming about Voldemort, my stupid _scar_ hurts, I just humiliated all of Gryffindor, and I'm not sure if my boyfriend really loves me. So, put _that_ in your juice box and _suck it_.

"No, sir."

Lies.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss," he replied. "Goody day, Eleanor.

A swish of a cloak later, he was gone.

----

Roughly ten minutes later, I was dressed in my school robes someone had brought up for me. I detangled my hair and pulled back in my usual pony tail. Then, I was off.

The hallways were deserted, as it was Saturday afternoon. The only sound came from the echo of the clip clop sound of my scruffy clogs hitting the floor as I walked.

My mood grew increasingly more agitated as the pain in my head worsened. I felt the sudden urge to lash out like an angry dog at passing school children whenever some kid on their way to an extracurricular meeting dared cross my path.

I didn't know exactly what had set me off. Whiter it was Drew not asking me to the dance, or my vague and unhelpful meeting with Dumbledore, I wasn't sure. All I did know, was that my life was heading for a course I didn't care to ride out. A very Voldemort filled course.

No, I wasn't going to think about that right now. It would only make me feel worse.

I pushed open the door to the Neferet's old room, where our detention was being held. McGonagall sat at Neferet's old desk, whispering to Fern, who was standing next to her. Both of them smiled at me as I entered the room. Feeling rather awkward at receiving their sympathy, I warily returned the gesture.

About half the desks were filled with students, including my friends, as well as Dillyn and Jackson, who were both shooting spit bombs at each other whenever McGonagall's back was turned. Other familiar faces included a couple of Slytherin Quidditch players, Purdence Malfoy, and Drew, who shot me a relieved look when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile in response. Guess there was some hope for the boy after all.

I moved to take the empty desk next to him, but just then, the door burst open behind me, and Margo walked inside.

Judging by her appearance, things had not improved since I saw her wandering the Restricted Section. She was dressed in the same ratty clothes. Her hair was greasy and un-kept, her face was sunken and pale, and her eyes were dull, shallow, and lifeless.

"Ellis," said McGonagall, darkly, glaring at her from over the top of her glasses. "You're late."

Margo looked as if she hadn't even heard McGonagall. Her eyes were glued to the floor in a manner that clearly said, _don't look at me_. Curiously, I watched her move across the room, until my eyes found Drew's, and I realized he was concerned for her.

Too concerned.

Not that I really had a right to blame him, Margo was his childhood friend and first girlfriend after all. But, still. I care about him more! He belongs with _me!_ Not the new queen of grease!

Umm, hello! It's called shampoo! Get some!

Regardless, I quickly moved to take the seat next to him, but my curiosity had given Margo a head start. I found myself forced to take the seat next to Crystal, as the Queen of Grease had stolen my throne.

My agitation sky rocketed as I sat down, my eyes glued to Drew's face. He seemed genially concerned for Margo, but he kept meeting my eyes, with evident worry.

Margo, on the other hand, seemed uncaring, and unaware. Normally, I would have expected her to lord it over me, and receive at least a smirk or a "Haha, I got your boyfriend" look. Instead, she seemed totally unaware that I was even in the room, staring blankly ahead, absorbed in her own thoughts.

Had I not had the urge to rip the desk I was sitting at in to tiny little pieces and feed them to Drew for his ignorance, I would have wondered some more about her, and what she's been up too for a week. Okay, so I was wondering about that, though I had a feeling Zoe probably had some dirt for me. If only she wasn't sitting on the other side of the room…

Ugh. I was angry. Angry, angry, angry. Just flat out angry. I needed to find an outlet for my aggression, I think perhaps Margo will do…. Oh, drat, she left to go to the bathroom.

_Thump._

Okay, what is this? Throw stuff at Ella day? Whose idea was this crap? I am _so_ giving them a piece of my mind… and a nice knuckle sandwich… or perhaps a nice pumpkin for a head…

Or, not. I would have laughed when I realized what hit me (literally), if I didn't have such an awful headache, and if I didn't feel so frikkin' angry. This being because the thing that hit me was a note from Crystal, most likely charmed to _hurt_ so I'd notice it.

It read:

_What's wrong? You look really angry? We missed you! Don't be mad at Tonks, this dance means a lot to her. She just wants everyone to have a good time, a _normal_ good time. I also heard that they're gonna be the opening act for _The Hungarian Horntails_. Apparently, they're a really big Wizard band, and there might be a talent scout listening in. Oh, sorry about the charm on the note. It's a little experiment of mine, and I haven't gotten all the kinks out yet._

I must say, I gotta admire Crystal's compassion. She hardly ever found fault with anyone. I quickly pulled out a quill and wrote my reply:

**It's not that. Well, maybe it's part of it. I honestly don't know.**

Crystal's reply was almost instantaneous.

_Is it what Dumbledore said to you? I saw him go in, (yes we were spying). Or is it Drew? _

**Dumbledore just asked me if I wanted to tell him anything. Weird, right?**

_Definitely. He's Dumbledore; he doesn't just show up to chat. There's a method behind his madness. Anyway, it's certainly good to have you back, El. I've had way too many discussions about shoes. Not to mention Zoe's crazy Margo theories. You don't actually believe her, do you?_

**Of course not! **

_Ella… You're lying._

_**Am not!**_

_Are too; I can see it in your eyes. _

Dang, she was good. Crystal flashed one of her "happy day; I'm right!" smiles from her seat, and folded her arms, awaiting my reply.

**Okay, maybe a little, **I admitted reluctantly. In an attempt to steer the conversation away from me, I added: **So, how are you and Ed these days?**

Crystal's smile faded slightly from her face, I could tell instantly I'd struck a nerve.

_Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about. You see, he's gotten really, oh, I don't know, possessive, controlling, and bossy. It's almost like he thinks I'm too fragile to do anything for myself. Plus, I saw his O., and if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, I'm going to score at least ten point higher. _

**Point?**

_And he's always complaining about how hanging around everyone, (okay, mainly you), is dangerous if I want to get a good job. _

**Again, POINT?**

_Anyway, I've been putting it off and putting it off, but I need to break up with him, and I'm scared I'll hurt his feelings! I don't know how to tell him I'm not interested! Not only that, he thinks I'm going to the dance with him! _

**Just tell him what you just told me. I'm sure he'll understand, and if he doesn't now, he will eventually. Hey, speaking of Ed, was he the one who told you not to tell us about the whole Seeker thing? Because, that seems a bit unlike you. You were great, by the way.**

_I really don't want to hurt him… but I suppose you're right. I have to be honest with him. And, thanks. Sorry about that last move, by the way. It wasn't personal. And, about the secrecy; Ed wanted us to have the element of surprise and his strategy made sense. I should have still told you guys, anyway. _

**It's okay. I-**

**I must note pass notes. I must not pass notes. I must not pass notes.**

Should have taken the Mad-Eye approach and been constantly vigilant. McGonagall doesn't take too kindly to people passing notes in detention. Which, was probably how a bunch of people got here in the first place.

With nothing else left to do, I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, trying to blot out my headache.

-------

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, I was not myself.

My surroundings were unfamiliar to me. I was in a small, darkened room, lit only by the light of a fireplace. What little I could see of the furnishings told me that they were old fashioned, covered by a thick layer of dust and decay.

There were two people in the room, including "myself." The other was a rather small, ratty looking man who appeared to be in his late forties. He was trembling, badly.

"P-Penelope L-Little's d-daughter," he stuttered. "S-she should be arriving s-soon."

"This I am aware of, Wormtail," I said in a high, cold whisper.

"W-why is it necessary? Bellatrix s-said that it-it could be done with any Witch or Wizard who hated you. It's not essential that you u-use the Mudblood girl. Surly, there is no question that you are stronger, despite the fact that she survived-"

"I could use another wizard…," I pondered.

"It could b-be done so much quicker that way, M'Lord!" insisted Wormtail, fear still obviously present in his voice. "She is so well protected. You-you know how well I can disguise myself, Master! If you would allow me to leave you for a short while, only a short while. I could be back with a suitable Wizard in days!"

"You fool!" I roared, angrily, as Wormtail cowered in fear. "You regret that you ever returned to me! Do not lie to Lord Voldemort! For he always knows! I see you flinch when you touch me! My very presence repulses you! Tell me, Wormtail. Where would you run first, if I allow you to leave? Into the arms of that Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore? To the Americans, who search for me even as we speak? They would surely welcome you like a hero! Or, perhaps, you seek to warn Eleanor Smith and her dear Muggle kin!"

Wormtail whimpered, as I raised my wand.

"Please…," he begged. "Please, I would not! I-I only seek to serve you! I am your most loyal-"

"_Liar! _You joined me out of fear of you old friend, the Auror Sirus Black. You returned this time, out of fear of his teenage daughter, who still seeks revenge for your murder of the Doul family!"

"On your orders!" retorted Wormtail, pitfully.

"A streak of brilliance I didn't think possible for you, Wormtail. You also extracted valuable information from them. Information which with I instructed those who are _truly_ loyal to me to find the very book in which I was able to extract instructions for a potion with which I shall rise again!"

"B-but, how are you to capture the girl?" stuttered Wormatil. "Bellatrix's Neferet failed, on multiple occasions, I might add, and nearly blew the entire operation! She is watched too closely to attempt kidnapping!"

"As I already told you, we will seek her when she has left school! She also may be useful in obtaining another item I seek. The question is not _how_ I will capture her, it is what will happen when we finally meet?!"

"Surely," said Wormtail, slowly, "as I've already said, there can be no question who is stronger! The girl has learned so little magic! How could she possibly win?"

"She has survived once already. This time, I take no chances. That is why I have instructed the brat of Penelope's Muggle to uncover the rest of J.'s secrets!"

"Why not just read them yourself? They are only books after all. They cannot be entirely accurate! The girl isn't even in them! I don't understand your obsession!"

"Can they, Wormtail? Can they?" I said. "You know as well as I; we cannot see their contents with our own eyes! Some trick of the old man's, no doubt…."

Wormtail's stuttering went unheard by my ears. Instead, they were filled with the pop of someone Apparating into the room.

A blond girl of about seventeen had materialized before me. She was clearly terrified, but determined not to let it show in her face, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Margo Little."

The girl flinched at the sound of my voice. She made an attempt to look at me, but averted her eyes, shuddering. "Ellis," she correct, her voice barely audible, even though the room was perfectly silent.

"I am aware," I replied, seeking only to torment the girl further. "I was merely assuming you would use your mother's name and not." I paused, narrowing my eyes at her, "the name of your _Muggle_ father. _Crucio!"_

Margo Little sunk immediately to the floor, her screams echoing off the walls. Silly child. That was only a taste of what she will earn if she fails.

I lowered my wand, growing tired of torturing her. "Get up," I ordered.

Margo Little whimpered, no longer bothering to mask the fear in her eyes. She slowly stood up, facing me.

"You have done what I have asked?"

She nodded.

"Tell me, then," I asked. "How did she survive?"

Margo Little took a deep breath before answering. "The Mudblood survived because Ava McGonagall died for her. The curse rebounded on you, causing… this… to happen."

"And?" I prompted, knowing she was still withholding information.

"It created… some sort of connection between the two of you. You can't harm her without causing damage to yourself. The main character also had a wand that shared a core with yours, so you couldn't fight her properly."

I had expected this. My question was prepared before she finished her last sentence. "Is this also true for Smith?"

Margo shook her head. "I don't think so. Ella's wand is made of Willow, not Holly, like Harry's."

"Tell me one more thing," I asked. "How does it end?"

Margo was silent for a moment, fixing her gaze on Wormtail. "With your death. Harry Potter kills you and everyone lives happily ever after."

I smiled. "There is one other thing I ask of you."

"My Lord?"

"I am going to need you to lure Eleanor Smith into a trap."

------------

I screamed. Which, really, was something of an understatement. I'd just dreamed about Voldemort, through the eyes of _Voldemort_. He was getting stronger. Margo was a Death Eater. And, worst of all, he knew about the Harry Potter series.

And, because all those fun little tidbits just weren't enough to meet my daily misfortune quota, he was planning on using Margo to lure me into a trap once school got out.

Well, thanks for the heads up, that's all I'm saying. Ella-Land just got a bit more interesting, shrinking my already low life expectancy to an all time low.

At least, I was back in my own head, which hurt like, (excuse my French), hell. Let me tell you, I don't throw around profanities lightly. So, that should put my pain into perspective for ya'.

Though, I think, for anyone in Detention with me during my little outburst, I do believe the scream was sufficient. This do to the fact that everyone was now staring at me, including Drew, like I'd just lost my marbles. The scary part? They're not too far off the mark, on that one at least.

I bet Rita Skeeter will just _love _this.

"Ella?" asked McGonagall, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I replied, stupidly. "Oh, right. Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh, bad headache. I mean, dream. I had a bad dream, and now I have a headache. So…, I'm going to go now, and uh, get a headache cure. Yeah. Right now." I shot Drew an anguished look. "And, uh, Drew, can take me."

"Yeah," said Drew, quickly, shooting me a "what-the-heck-look" behind McGonagall's back. "Yeah, I'll do that."

The faces of my peers were filled with a number of different expressions. The most common ones were that of the generally confused, and the slightly freaked out. My friends, who were familiar with the whole I-have-a-freaky-mind-connection-with-the-man-who-tried-to-murder-me thing and could add two and two and get four here, shot me looks of great concern. I could tell Alison, Zoe, and Crystal were itching to jump into action. Or, at least Crystal would be until she found out about how Margo had been involved.

The other two expressions that stood out to me were Purdence Malfoy's, who looked like she'd just won the lottery, and Margo. Yes, _Margo_, who I just seen getting tortured by Voldemort, was currently avoiding my gaze with the utmost care, staring blankly straight ahead.

That confused me, to state the obvious. How could someone be in two places at once?

"We're leaving," announced Drew, nervously getting up and walking, more like cantering, over to my desk.

I quickly stood up, a plan forming in my mind. Drew, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines, grabbed my arm and steered me out the door. Shutting it tightly behind him, he turned to face me, looking confused and frazzled.

"What was that about?" he asked, urgently. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I replied, in the same tone. Grabbing his arm, I took off running, dragging Drew along behind me.

"Where are we going?" asked Drew, pulling me to a stop.

"We've got to find Dumbledore! I hope he hasn't left yet!" I spat out in one breath.

"Dumbledore?" asked Drew, confused.

"He came to visit me right when I woke up, after my friends did," I explained.

"This about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes." I said, slightly agitated. "Let's _go_! I'll explain on the way!"

"You screamed…," he rationalized, taking off after me. "Were you dreaming about him? How is that important enough to go find Dumbledore?"

"In the Harry Potter books," I explained, intentionally leaving out the parts about Horcruxes and Margo. "Harry survived the Killing Curse, like I did. When Voldemort did whatever it is he did -we all know he's not dead- some of his powers got copied on to me."

"So, that's why you can talk to snakes."

"Right. Like Harry, my scar hurts whenever he's near, or feeling particularly evil."

"He can't be near!" exclaimed Drew, obviously worried. "Can he?"

"I don't think so," I replied. "He's getting stronger. I-I saw what he saw. He was giving someone a mission. He wanted to know about the connection between us, and how to overcome it. He also wants to lay some sort of a trap for me, and he wants this person to do it."

"Who?" he asked. "Who does he want to kidnap you?"

"No one you know," I lied. "I think this person was reading the Harry Potter books for him. I don't know why, but for some reason, he can't himself, and neither can Bellatrix. I think he wants to use the same resurrection spell he did in the books, which means he would have to kidnap me. He also wants that prophecy, so I guess it's kinda a two for one deal."

"You lost me," he said.

"I figured," I admitted, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter! Come on!"

I was running faster than I'd ever run in my life, which wasn't really all that fast, considering I'd once earned a D+ in gym class, and Drew kept having to slow down so I could catch up. I was quite literally panting by the time we reached the hospital wing. This didn't help things any, because of the pain in my scar.

"Goodness!" exclaimed the nurse as Drew and I came bursting into the hospital wing. "Is something wrong?"

I forced the most convincing smile I could onto my face. "Is Dumbledore around?"

"Dumbledore?" she replied, confused. "He just left. He has urgent business with the Ministry of Magic, you know."

"Is he coming back?" I pressed, letting some urgency slip through to my voice.

The nurse looked and Drew and I questionably. "No, I believe he's returning to Hogwarts. Why do you want to know?"

"I have a message for him, but I can't tell you," I answered, honestly. "Just know it's urgent."

"I suppose you could pass the message through Professor McGonagall, or you could use one of the school owls."

"Thanks," I replied, thoughtfully. "I'll do that."

"Wait," said the Nurse, curiously. "Aren't you two supposed to be in Detention?"

I walked, Drew behind me. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I turned to Drew, a million things to say and ask him making their way through my mind and pecking away at my sanity, or what little of it was left, at this point. I intended to speak to him, but he beat me to the punch.

"So, I take it we need to visit the Owlery?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied, sluggishly, as I was having a girly moment, staring into his eyes.

"Alright then," he replied in the same manner. He turned to leave, taking a few steps before I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, suddenly.

I had to tell him the truth. He deserved to know my suspicions about Margo, which I was definitely starting to think, were right. I mean, we're _supposed_ to be dating, he deserves my honesty. And, maybe the knowledge that Margo is worse than anyone could have thought she was will erase any feelings he had left for her… But, I can't hurt him… I can't. Besides, what if he thinks I'm lying to him because I'm jealous?

At this point, I might as well flip a coin. Heads, he loves me, tails he loves her…

UGH! I can't even stick to worrying about _one_ crisis without freaking out over the other!

"Ella?"

My head snapped to attention. I must have reverted to my usual standby; stare off into space like a moron, just add drool.

"Yeah?" I finally mumbled, my face turning bright red. Why did I even open my mouth in the first place?

Oh, yeah. Because Drew's ex is a Death Eater, and I'm not totally one hundred percent sure he feels the way I feel about us.

"You were saying?" he prompted, narrowing his eyes, curiously, trying to figure out what I was keeping from him.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind. "Did you miss me?"

I felt like a complete and total moron. What was he going to think now? That I was some desperate clingy freak of nature?

Thankfully, Drew just smiled, and took my hand. "Ella," he said, slowly. "How could I not miss you? That was the single longest week of my life! I went to see you every day!"

I was slightly comforted by this. The thought of Drew sitting by my sleeping form, holding my hand, brushing my cheek, and, of course, expressing his undying love for me, was definitely appealing.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Ella," he cut me off, sounding lovingly and patient. "You worry too much. Relax, we've got a job to do."

"Right," I replied, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Dumbledore. Letter."

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured me, squeezing my hand. "Now, come on, you were so intent on sending that Owl a minute ago, let's finish what we started. Besides, we've got a whole week of harebrained missions to make up for!"

"Can't even go a week without spying on someone, or risking Detention, can you?" I replied.

"Look who's talking," he retorted, playfully nudging my arm with his other hand.

Well, I suppose he's got a point there.

------

We didn't say much else on our entire walk to the Owlery, which was located across campus in a separate, freestanding tower.

I made a few failed attempts at conversation, but they all ended in awkward silences. Neither of us seemed to have the ability to voice what was really on our minds, and I knew I was personally terrified of what both would result in. I brightened up a little when the Owlrey came into view. It was a large stone tower overlooking the entire campus, the only building that actually looked like it could have been built during the American Revolution, as the entire school supposable was (yeah, because they totally knew what elevators were back then). The stone was covered in moss, making the steep climb up four flights of spiral stairs to the top, slippery and impossible.

But, of course, with me being me, I lost my footing on the second to last step, and my feet slipped out from under me. I could feel myself falling backward. In my mind, the words "oh, crap" repeated themselves over and over again.

"No, you don't," said Drew, catching both my arms as I fell.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay," he replied, his voice soothing. "I had a feeling something like this would happen; I've been expecting it."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Drew, taking the last step over the landing and into the Owlery.

"Not really," I admitted, wondering if I'd missed something in my current state of frazzled nerves.

He gave me one of his classic Drew smiles, the kind that melt my heart. "You always do quirky things like that when something's bothering you. That, and you ask questions out of the blue that are close to what you're really thinking. But never quiet there, and you make this face, like your thinking really hard about something."

Crap. He caught me. Screw it; I was panicking.

"Ha! Th-that's funny!" I stuttered rapidly, my sense of sheer panic obvious in my voice. Gah, he's good. "Me, upset? I'm not upset! I'm laughing! Haha! See! I-"

-tripped again.

Thank God Drew had fast reflexes. Once again, he caught me, and instead of hitting the ground like Gravity keeps trying to make me do, I found myself safe in Drew's arms. If only I could stay there forever…

Drew obliged to my wish in part, he didn't help me up right away. Instead, he just looked at me with an "oh, really" expression on his face, and said, "You also talk fast."

"I… umm…," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Not to mention," he added, to further prove his point, "your emotion severely impairs your sense of balance, which is surprisingly poor for someone who used to be a Ballerina."

"I was only ever graceful on stage," I admitted. "And besides, I wasn't ever that good."

Drew chuckled, helping me to my feet, but not letting go of my hand. "That's so you, Ella, downplaying everything about yourself. You're really an amazing person, even if you don't see it yet. You're always so modest. I saw the DZD-"

"_DVD_," I corrected, laughing at the fact that even after all this time, he still didn't understand Muggle culture.

"Right. I saw the _DVD_ of the last show you were in. _The Nutcracker_, wasn't it?"

I groaned in an attempt to block the embarrassing memories of me dressed like a giant flower. "Yeah…."

"I've never seen you so happy," he confessed.

"Yeah," I replied. I remembered the thrill of being on stage, the only place I'd ever _wanted_ crowds of people to stare at me. "I was happy, then."

"I wish I could make you that happy."

"You do…," I whispered, barely loud enough for even me to hear.

"What was that?" he said, sounding hopeful, yet, completely stunned.

"Nothing," I lied. "Do you really?"

"Of course," he replied, gently squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath. "The why didn't you ask me to the dance? Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do? I mean, don't they go to stuff like that?"

Drew looked taken aback. "I thought it was obvious."

"Not really," I confessed again, starting to feel stupid that I'd worried so much about it in the first place. "You didn't send me a rose."

Drew looked confused. "Yes, I did. I sent you a pink one. Crystal said you liked those. You didn't get it?"

I shook my head.

"Duh!" said Drew, looking furious with himself. "That's what was bugging you! You didn't know for sure if I felt the same way you did! How could I have been so stupid! I should have given it to you in person! Someone must have taken it!"

"Margo," we said in unison.

"Listen-" I tried to say, but Drew, put his hand over my mouth.

"Ella," he said, his expression dark. "She's dead to me. Zoe told me everything. We've been spying on her all week, and I'm sure this goes without saying, but I believe you."

I pulled his hand away. "You know, we're still not sure. It's just a theory, there's still a good chance she's just stressed because she knows about us."

"But, you don't believe that, do you?" he argued.

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry, Drew. I know you loved her. If you want her, you should leave right now. If she really is a Death Eater, you could probably save her."

I felt like my heart was ripping in two as I said those words. I don't know what I'd do if he left.

"I would never leave you. The Margo I knew is gone; like my mother, only worse than dead. She's never coming back. I don't know if she was every really there in the first place. You're the one I love."

"And you're prepared to believe that with so little evidence?" I asked, still uncertain what I was hearing was real. My heart did that weird flippy thing, and my face turned bright red.

"I heard you," he explained, "yesterday, when you were still in your 'comma'. You kept yelling, 'she's scared! Margo's scared! He'll kill her if she doesn't succeed!' Or something like that. Zoe came in after, and explained her theory, and threatened that if I didn't get my act together she was going to, oh, how did she put it? Oh, yeah; cut out my heart and feed it to your dog for breakfast'."

I chuckled, slightly. "That's our Zoe."

"Ella," he said. "You're amazing, and I want to spend every second of my life with you. I'll follow you to the end of the Earth."

"That's so sweet."

"This will be even better," he promised, stepping closer to me.

My heart accelerated, as we both moved involuntarily closer to each other. Until, in one swift movement, he kissed me. The world dissolved around me. There was only us, our bodies perfectly molded to each other, like someone had sculpted us out of clay. I felt like I was flying, high above the world, where everything was perfect. No one's ex was a traitor, and no one was plotting to have me killed.

He kept his movements, slow and gentle. Like I would shatter into a million pieces if he went anywhere I didn't want him to go. Lovingly, he ran he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the feeling of warmth that over took me. Everything was perfect.

I was in heaven.

------

**Anyone else sick of romance? Unluckily for us, the next chapter is full of it, but with quite a bit of the unusual slap stick humor to brighten things up. Then, we get into some action, and I get to try my hand at some serious writing, which I'm anxious for feedback on, so PLEASE don't forget to review. Some things to think about: I'd love to hear predictions of what you guys think is going to happen. As the writer, I have no idea if my plot is predictable or if some of the twists actually get people. Stay tuned for those sneak peeks!**

**~Patronus OUT!~**

**(Yes, I went back to the old farewell. Sue me.)**

**Tootles!**


	30. Chapter 29: CinderElla

**Howdy, folks! This is once again yours truly with yet another late update (at least, I think its late…). But, anyway, the reason I didn't update as fast as I should have, was not computer problems or delayed editing.**

**This chapter is in loving memory of my Grandfather, 1912-2009. Gone from our sight, but never from our hearts, Grandfather, I know you'll walk with us always.**

_**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**_

**Chapter 29: Cinder-Ella **

And then, I heard voices. They were distant and far away to my ears, but voices none the less. Clearly, they were carrying on a conversation, my otherwise occupied brain decoded nothing but pure babble. As a result, I ignored them, and continued kissing Drew, lost in the sensation. Seriously, why should I care? In fact, why don't I just stay here forever? Who needs eating, sleeping, and showering, anyway?

Gradually, though, I began to put the pieces together, and I began to realizes, slowly and painfully, that we had an audience.

Let's hope it's not, like a six year old or something. I don't think today's episode of The Ella Show was suitable for my younger viewers.

Hmm. That sounded a lot worse than it actually was.

Ignoring…

"Well, this certainly complicates things a bit," said one of the voices, gleefully.

That's Zoe, part of my brain insisted.

The greater part of my mind, however, was still too caught up in the sensation to comprehend what was happening in the rest of the world. Nor did it care. Thus, I chose to ignore the first voice.

However, my plan was, most regrettably, foiled. The second person who dared bother me in my perfect world began her sentence with a scoff. A scoff filled with such a degree of annoyance that it could only belong to one person.

Taylor Tonks.

"I don't care!" she snapped, causing Drew to cringe and pull his head away, much to my disappointment. "We're on a tight schedule, here!"

"Tonks!" retorted the giggly voice of Alison. "Can't you see she's, uh, busy?!"

"I'll say!" added Sam, enthusiastically. "We should have waited a few more minutes! It was just getting good!"

I heard a sound that told me someone had just punched Sam.

Good.

Back in Ella-land, the world slowly began to fall back into place around me, and the Earth began to turn again. Owl's hooted impatiently from their perches, clearly annoyed by the happy couple and their unwanted entourage of bickering school girls. I realized with a feeling of warmth, that my legs were still wrapped around Drew's waist, and that his hands were wrapped tenderly around mine. Though our lips were no longer touching (sadly), he was still close enough to me that I could feel his breath on my face.

"I guess we've got visitors," he whispered.

I sighed. "Maybe if we stand here long enough they'll go away."

"I doubt that," he admitted, sounding slightly annoyed with my dear friends for interrupting us.

Tonks, Sam, Alison, and Zoe were gathered on the threshold, peering in at Drew and me from a safe distance, while their voices carried for miles it seemed. I realized with an unpleasant jolt, that they'd just seen Drew and I in full make out mode. Thus, as a result, my face instantly turned the classic tomato red.

Okay, yes, I know that was kinda obvious. But, seriously, give me a break here! Like Alison said, I was busy!

"She can make out with her boyfriend on her own time!" snapped Tonks, her voice becoming increasingly more agitated.

And this was my own time. Until Tonks showed up.

"Whatever, Tonks," retorted Sam, rolling her eyes.

Drew sighed, knowing this wasn't a battle either of us could win. Looking me in the eye with the sweetest expression on his face, he gently set me down and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Until next time," he whispered, directly into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

He pulled away a second later, as my friends broke out in courses of 'aww!'s.

Tonks ignored them and reached her hand into her robe and pulled out her wand, her expression changing to a good natured smirk as she pointed it directly at me.

Drew and I exchanged a glance of bewilderment. My friends were clearly in on it, because most of them were trying hard not to laugh. All expect for Alison, who looked a bit annoyed with Tonks. But, what else is new?

"What are you doing?" asked Drew, taking my hand, defensively.

"Sorry, Ella," she said, smiling at me to mask her true agenda, which frightened me. "This is for your own good…."

"Tonks-" I began warily. "What are you¬¬-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Tonks had aimed her wand directly at me, and fired.

"Silenco!" she cried.

I instantly reached for my own wand, but came up empty. The pocket in my robes that normally held my weapon now held nothing but air and a used tissue. That meant only one thing; someone had removed it when I was in my coma.

Oh, was she ever in for it…

The chain of insults I had lined up… were brilliant, mind you. Sadly, that spark of Ella-Genius shall remain unknown. My mouth moved, but no words came out. I don't know if it was extra adrenaline left over from the kiss, or just the sheer aggravation from having my wand stolen, but my frustration levels were through the roof. Had you actually been able to hear what I was saying it would have been loud enough to wake the dead. Not to mention, the content wasn't exactly G-Rated, (but, I guess that's irrelevant, considering what I've been doing for the last few minutes).

Eventually, I realized that Tonks wasn't exactly getting my message, despite the steam coming out of my ears. So, I resorted to jumping up and down repetitively and waving my arms around.

The result: everyone laughed hysterically. Even Drew, who was doing his best to keep a straight face, eventually caved, earning him a swift punch to the arm.

I would so get him for this!

"Lighten up, El!" said Alison, between hoots of hysterical laughter. "You gotta admit; you look ridiculous!"

"She's right!" gasped Tonks, who was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard.

And whose fault was that?

Taking a leaf out of Sam's book, I used the last method of commutation avadible to me: crude hand gestures. Specifically, the infamous middle finger.

Drew, my wonderful Knight in Shining Armor, had finally taken the hint, and ended the laughter by drawing his own wand.

"Someone wanna tell me what this is all about?" he snapped.

Tonks and Sam exchanged glances, just as Jackson burst on to the scene, gasping for breath.

"Okay," he said, leaning on the railing for support. "What did I miss?"

Hmmm, let me think. My friends just interrupted one of the most magical moments of my life, stole my wand, and put a freaking silencing charm on me!

And why? WHY I TELL YOU?

Actually, I know about as much as you do, at this point.

Which would be nothing. Zero. Zip. Nada.

ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!

But, of course, no one heard any of that. So, I was forced to settle with glaring menacingly and crossing my arms.

"Tonks?!" snapped Drew.

She held her hands up in defeat.

"The dance is tonight," she said simply.

I threw my shoe at her, missing by about a foot.

"I know," Drew retorted.

"To make sure you and Ella don't run off creating any illegitimate children-"

I hurled my other shoe at her, which she caught. Stupid Keeper.

"-or run off doing hero stuff; we've decided to kidnap both of you and-"

"Actually," interrupted Alison. "The kidnapping part was all her idea, just thought I'd clear that up… tehe…!" She shot me one of her infamous "I didn't do it" smiles.

Wise move, oh short one. Ella's hit list is not a happy place to be…

"I agree with Alison," added Zoe, quickly.

Tonks ignored her. "-and make sure that tonight is one normal experience everyone can share. Which means; no clues, no stakeouts, no cloak, and, most importantly, no heroics!"

Drew raised his eyebrows at her, clearly no more enlightened than I was on the matter.

"The girls and I are taking Ella and getting her ready," continued Tonks, her eyes shining. "And Jackson and some of your friends, Drew, are going to help you-"

"-wow your lady!" finished Jackson, making some sort of noise that I think was supposed to be a wolf whistle, but ended up sounding like a puppy being strangled.

Regardless, Drew glared at him.

"Come on," groaned Jackson. "It's just guy stuff!"

"You know," said Sam as the gang began carting me away to a land of makeovers against my will. "That can totally be taken the wrong way!"

Oh God, kill me now.

------

"Somehow," I grumbled, the very same second Tonks' silencing charm wore off. "Whenever I pictured myself tied to a chair, my opposition was far more threatening than Alison wielding an eyelash curler."

Yes, it's true. Right now, I, Ella Smith, was tied to a chair. My opposition? Each of my friends currently forcing my hair in to some crazy up-do, as well as trying to make me wear makeup.

The horror!

Alison shot me one of those giant cheesy smiles of hers, and tossed the eyelash curler over her shoulder, which hit Zoe on the head.

"Hey!" she snapped, rubbing the spot of impact.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Ella. This is for you own good."

"Tonks!" I groaned. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"Would you have let me put make up on you otherwise?" she rationalized. Turning away before I could answer, she asked, "Cassy, pink or red?"

Cassy looked up from where she was fixing her own hair. "Definitely pink."

"That's what I thought," muttered Tonks, happily.

"Tonks!" I snapped.

"Ella!" she mimicked. "Stop worrying. You'll thank me later. Crystal! Bobby pins, please!"

"Coming!" called Crystal.

Oh, brother…

-----

Finally, after I had been plucked, styled, and bobbypinned, within an inch of my life, I was handed a white dress, and shoved into the bathroom to change.

Why couldn't I have picked some nice, normal, friends who don't tie me to a chair and play Extreme Makeover: Ella Edition?

Muttering to myself, I quickly pulled on the dress Tonks picked out. I had to admit, it wasn't half bad. It was exactly my size and definitely much better than a few of the things I was pretty sure were running through Tonks' mind. In fact, I looked…

Wow.

The reflection in the mirror wasn't like anything I expected. Instead of the punk rocker look I'd been envisioning (blah), I looked like something out of a fairy tale. The dress was a simple, elegant halter that fell around my ankles. My hair was swept up into a bun, with curls hanging down on either side, all held together by a rhinestone and pearl headband.

I looked… wow. It was like that moment when Cinderella realized that she was really a princess after all. I felt absolutely amazing.

I was so lucky. I looked like a Princess, and tonight, I get to kiss prince charming, and my evil stepsisters (haha, did anyone else just the get the mental image of Voldemort in a dress?) were out for the count. Plus, Tonks' creation doesn't turn into rags at midnight.

It was…. perfect.

And, cue reality…

Smash!

How exactly did Cinderella ever walk, let alone dance under the stars in glass heels? I can't even take a few steps in normal ones! Thanks to the lethal combination of my teenage klutzyness and impractical foot wear, I was now flat on my back staring up at the ceiling, a large bump forming on the back of my head.

"ELLA! Did you fall in?" called an oh-so-concerned-Zoe.

"Seriously?" Crystal added, her voice filled with empathy. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…," I groaned, sitting up slowly, as the world had started spinning.

Hmmm… I don't remember this bathroom having three doors… I think I'll try the one in the middle…

Bang. Bad idea. Very bad idea. That was a frikkin' wall.

And I'm right back where I started. This is going to be a long night.

"Ella!" hollered the shrill and excited voice of Alison. "Seriously! Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes. Prince Charming awaits!

------

Speaking of Prince Charming, he was currently staring, mouth wide open, (complete with drool), at yours truly, me.

The entrance to the Dining Hall had been completely transformed, once again. A tunnel draped with flowing white fabric and floating candles gave way to the archway where Rosalynn and several other fifth year girls where talking to Jackson and Drew (still staring). Jackson made a beckoning motion to Tonks and Dillyn, who instantly dashed off after him, throwing hasty 'goodbyes' over their shoulders.

Slowly, my friends and their respective dates peeled away from the group and made their way into the party, until only Drew and I remained, staring at each other. I got the biggest goofy grin on my face, my pulse racing as the Electric Current of Drew raced through my system yet again (and it never gets old!). Finally, my hormones got the better of me, and my mouth opened on its own accord and blurted out the first thing to pop into my mind.

"Hey," I half giggled.

Wow, another romantic moment ruined by my apparent lack of brain cells. Way to go, Ella!

"Hey," replied Drew, coming out of his trance. "You look… wow."

I blushed, as my eyes did a once over of Drew. He was pulling uncomfortably at the collar of his black dress robes. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled his classic half smirk and walked up to me.

"I got you this," he said, reaching into his dress robes and pulling out a box containing a white corsage.

"You didn't have to," I replied, blushing again. I dropped my eyes from his to look at my shoes.

He laughed, taking my hand, and slipping it on my wrist. "Actually, I did. Tonks would have murdered me otherwise; it was her idea."

"Ah," I said, chuckling lightly, my heart still racing as I felt the familiar spark pass through us on contact.

"Now," he said, pulling me close to him. "Were where we?"

I narrowed my eyes, sensing where this was going. "I think we got interrupted."

"I'll say."

With that, he took me into his arms, further holding me as close possible while keeping me on my feet. Then, he kissed me for the second time in twenty-four hours.

"_There _they are!" exclaimed the voice of Sam.

Drew and I broke apart, laughing in spite of ourselves.

"Again?" he whispered.

I nodded, still smiling. Turning to Sam I put my hand on my hip and shot her the most annoyed expression I could muster. "What?"

Sam looked slightly embarrassed. Holding her hands up in defense, she replied, "Hold it, Juliet. I'm just the messenger. Tonks' band is about ready to go on."

"Ah," said Drew and I together.

Sam, clearly not wanting to wait around for us love birds, walked briskly into the Dinning Hall to rejoin her date. Drew and I were standing alone once again.

"Shall we?" asked Drew, holding out his arm, his eyes twinkling.

"We shall," I replied, taking it.

"By the way," asked Drew as we set off, "what's a Julie-Et?"

--------

Inside the Dining Hall, which was in full ballroom mode, students stood talking to one another, waiting for the music to begin. The four house tables were gone. In their place the white marble floor shown reflecting the light from the starry ceiling above. The raised platform where the teachers usually looked down at us was replaced by a large stage where Tonks' band was arguing with a large man in a purple fuzzy hat, who was clearly not happy with the band's set up.

"Finally!" called Jackson, who stopped flirting with Rosalynn when he noticed Drew and me. "Alright, sorry about the delay," he glared at the man he'd just been arguing with. "Anyway, we're _Punk Antidote _and welcome to the Blue Water Academy of Magic Spring Dance!"

The crowd of students applauded.

"We're going to start the night out with three songs. Then, _The Hungarian Horntails _are going to take over."

A bunch of girls shrieked happily at the mention of the band, including Lydia, Ashlynn, and Piper. I'd personally never heard of them, but I supposed they must be big in the wizard world.

The band broke into a song I didn't recognize, but it was catchy enough. So, I dragged Drew out onto the dance floor and started to move to the beat. Drew, who had absolutely no rhythm what-so-ever tried, in vain to copy my steps. It was quite amusing, he was so stiff he looked a bit like a robot that had had coke spilled on it.

I laughed as the song changed, and Drew attempted to spin me, but instead making himself dizzy. Rolling my eyes at him, I took his hands and said, "No, like this."

I moved his hands into their proper positions and spun again, this time arriving safely back in Drew's arms, just as the band struck up a slow tune.

"Hey," Drew said, laughing. "Give me some credit. That wasn't _nearly_ as bad as the time you tried to teach me ballet! Remember?"

I nearly doubled over laughing at the memory. "Vaguely. Remember that time we all went to the mall and we all sling shot bra's at each other?"

"Not one of my finest moments," admitted Drew.

"Hey!" snapped Alison from over Garrett's shoulder as they slow-danced next to us. "Are you two gonna dance, or what?"

Like a true gentlemen, Drew bowed at the waist. I responded with my best attempt at a curtsy, just as Drew held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

I held back a giggle and took his hand. "Of course."

He pulled me close, and allowed me to led as we rocked back and forth to the beautiful duet Tonks and Dillyn were singing, which sounded suspiciously like "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I allowed myself to relax as I breathed in the scent of his cologne, which smelled wonderfully of vanilla, one of my favorite scents of all time.

I honestly couldn't have been happier. It was days like today, time spent with the people you love, that make life worth living. Everything else just fell into place around me as we danced.

I didn't want it to end, but when the song ended with a beautiful harmony between Tonks and Dillyn. Drew simply picked me up and spun me in circles like the couples do in old Disney movies, because little children can't watch what _really_ happens when couples kiss.

When he set me down, the band broke into their final number, a variation of Cascada's _Every Time We Touch_. The rest of the gang had joined us, and we broke into full dance party mode.

I remembered what it used to feel like, dancing. The music would just take over, and my body would respond accordingly. It was simple and beautiful, something that had always made sense to me, even when everything else was a riddle.

"Yeah!" called Dillyn as the band finished a few minutes later. "You guys have been great!" He paused to allow cheers from the crowd. "Anyway, as hard as it is to believe, we're just the opening act. This has been _Punk_ _Antidote_, and coming up in just a few minutes, _The Hungarian Horntails_!"

I had to plug my ears. The room was shook by a loud chorus of girls screaming. Apparently, this band was pretty big among witches especially.

Dillyn's band just barely made it off stage when suddenly, the floor burst open were they had been standing, and a large platform rouse up. On it, were three wizards dressed in the strangest outfits I'd ever seen anyone wear, and that included the Halloween Tonks went as a traffic light. Each of them seemed to be doing their best to look like a dragon, complete with fangs and spiked tails. The guy who'd been arguing with Tonks' band earlier, Mr. Purple Hat, was standing just to the left of the stage, making rather weird signals to the band performers. I assumed he was their manager or something.

Alison and I exchanged a glance, trying in vain to keep from laughing. Thankfully, though, the band's music wasn't quite as out there as their outfits. In fact, it was actually quite catchy, and very, very fast.

The whole school seemed to gravitate towards were we were standing. It was like a giant mash pit, you could barely move two inches without hitting another sweating teenager. Even some of the teachers had joined the party. Uptight, bitter, Professor Morgan, head of Ravenclaw house, had executed some complex break-dancing moves I wasn't completely convinced were magic free. Fern had her hair down and was doing the chicken dance with the new Slytherin head of house, a tall dark haired man named Professor Blackthorn, who I was pretty sure taught Ancient Runes.

Finally, after about an hour of solid dancing, everyone in our little gang was absolutely exhausted. Drew, Crystal, Tonks, Dillyn, and I had all gathered around one of the little tables in the corner for drinks, which were floating by in trays for anyone to take.

"That was so much fun," exclaimed Alison, breathless.

"I know," replied Tonks. "Why don't we do this kinda thing more often?" She stuck me with one of her 'making a point' stares. "Oh, I know. It's because _someone's_ idea of a good time is nearly getting herself killed for no good reason!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Tonks to stir up trouble on a night like tonight. You know, the kind devoted to having _fun!_ Ignoring her comment, and kicking Drew in the shins so he wouldn't go all 'defend the princess' on her, I turned to Crystal.

"So, where's Ed?" I asked, noticing her annoying shadow of a boyfriend wasn't with her.

Crystal averted her eyes, guiltily. I suddenly remembered our conversation earlier today, about how she wanted to break up with him (hallelujah!).

"You didn't!" I exclaimed, shocked that Crystal had gone through with it.

Crystal turned the same color red as her dress. "I feel awful! He seemed so upset!"

Dillyn turned away from Tonks, who was practically sitting in his lap, and addressed Crystal. "Yeah, but he'd feel so much worse if you only stayed with him because you pitied him. If a relationship doesn't have honesty, it doesn't have anything."

With that, he went back to kissing Tonks.

Crystal shrugged, still furious with herself. "I don't know."

Drew tried to say, but he was cut off by Newt Malfoy, who had randomly showed up.

Great.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Drew clutched the table so hard I thought it might break in half.

"Look, Newt," I said, gently. "I don't think this is a good time-"

Newt rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking you."

Okay, I'm officially confused.

"_Me_?" exclaimed Crystal, disbelievingly.

Newt smirked. "No, the other beautiful Ravenclaw seeker. Who did you think I was asking? Dillyn?"

Crystal was speechless. She remained were she was for a few moments, staring at Newt's hand, until I nudged her, and whispered, "Go ahead!"

Crystal gave a sort of jerky nod, and took Newt's hand. She allowed herself to be led away, at the last second mouthing thank you over her shoulder.

I smiled. All in a day's work for the Chosen One.

Tonks laughed, suddenly. "Look!" she exclaimed. "I guess Edward Davis isn't as upset as Crystal said he was!"

Sure enough, just a few feet from were Crystal and Newt were dancing, Ed Davis was dancing with Aiden Ling, one of the Ravenclaw Chasers.

Talk about ironic.

"Wow," I said, registering my astonishment. "I didn't see that one coming."

The conversation continued in this manner for several more minutes, until the table became so crowded with various friends and Fan Club members, that I couldn't take it anymore. Apparently, Drew couldn't either because the next thing I knew, he'd leaned over and whispered, "I want to show you something."

I found myself being dragged through the halls of the school and out into the clear spring night.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as Drew led me towards the direction of the woods.

He smiled, clearly enjoying keeping me in suspense. "You'll see."

"So, you won't tell me anything?" I rationalized.

He laughed. "Nope!"

"You suck," I declared.

I was surprised to find out that Drew had no intention of stopping any time soon. In fact, he kept right on going until we had left the woods behind us entirely.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, we emerged at a rather familiar location; Drew's front yard.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned, as my feet were killing me from far too much walking in heels. "You dragged me all the way from school to show me your tire swing?"

Drew shook his head. "Not the tire swing," he said, "the tree."

I gasped. Drew's front yard look almost identical to day I'd first laid eyes on him after what'd happened with Voldemort. Except for one noticeable difference: the tree I'd once seen him grieving over his mom, who'd death was my fault. The tree where he'd first offered me flying lessons. That tree, had been modified, just ever so slightly. Where there had once been plain, unremarkable bark, there was now a carving:

Drew

Ella

"So, you like it?" asked Drew, sounding uneasy.

I shook my head, my heart swelling to the size of a bowling ball. "It's perfect."

--------

"Truth," said Drew, just as we arrived back at the school's entrance. "You can go first, if you like."

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "You come up with better questions."

Drew shrugged. "Suit yourself. Okay, I got a good one. Crystal and Alison are both trapped in a fire. You can only save one. Who do you pick?"

"Honestly, Drew," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Crystal's the greatest witch in my year, do you honestly think a little thing like fire would stop her?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "It's Truth," he rationalized. "Just answer it."

"Option three," I said definitely.

"Option three," he repeated, dumbfounded. "What the heck is Option Three?"

"You know," I tried to explain. "In books, when the hero is placed in a situation where the bad guy tries to get him or her to make an impossible choice, both with horrific consequences? Like, for instance, a choice between giving the bad guys what they want, and causing someone the hero love's death. The hero always finds Option Three, the one the bad guy never anticipated."

Drew rolled his eyes once again. "I knew you would say something like that. You're always so _noble_."

I scoffed. "Your turn, then. Me or Lydia?"

"Hey!" declared Drew. "That's not fair! How am I supposed to pick between my little sister and, well, _you_?"

"How am I supposed to pick between two of my best friends, huh?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay," admitted Drew, raising up his hands in defeat. "You made your point. Although, personally I'd go for Crystal. That way, I'd get kicked less."

I punched his arm playfully. "You usually deserve it."

We both laughed, the sound of our happiness echoing off the marble of the empty hallway we'd just entered. However, just as Drew and I went to turn a corner, I heard something that whipped the smile clean off my face, and I froze in my tracks.

It was the sound of two people arguing.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Drew, concerned.

"Yeah…," he replied. "I think they're getting closer, look."

I darted behind a suit of armor, and gestured for Drew to do the same. The hem of his robes vanished just as the two mystery people stormed into the hallway.

"Margo, I don't think you understand!" snapped a voice I recognized as Armand Black. "The Dark Lord has clearly shown you favor! Let me help you, and we'll both be honored beyond our wildest dreams! The things we could do-"

"Shut up, Armand!" retorted the voice of Margo, which was strained and cracked. She appeared to be fighting back tears. "I told you before; you're the one who doesn't understand! He's got so much power, Armand! _Too_ much! He'll kill my mom if I fail! Trust me; you don't want any part in this!"

"If you don't want to, then let me-" he pleaded.

"I already have an ally!" she nearly screamed. "Just go, Armand! Stay away from me! Or-or I'll kill you myself!"

"You wouldn't _dare_!" he snarled. I heard a swishing noise that could only mean he'd drawn his wand. "And even if you were stupid enough to try, you're weak! I'd destroy-"

Armand stopped talking abruptly.

"See this, Armand Black!" wailed Margo. "The Dark Lord doesn't give _these_ to _weak_ people! I'm stronger than you could ever imagine! You and your high-class pedigree family with more money than sense! You're all _wrong_! I'm strong! I-I-I-"

"_How dare you_?" demanded Armand. "How dare you, accuse me of being _weak_! You filthy half-blood!"

"I'll curse you, Armand! I really will!"

There was a large amount of stomping, which suggested Armand Black had stormed away, followed by a low thud and a sob.

I'm not sure what made me do it Maybe it was God, or maybe it was just the fact that I'm a horribly forgiving softy. But, the next thing I knew, I'd knelt next to Margo as she sobbed pitifully on the floor, and was calmly stroking her hair.

She didn't seem to notice.

Drew, on the other hand, had appeared, frazzled and confused from behind the other suit of armor. "Ella, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"The old Margo needs you, Drew," I said.

He sent me a jerky nod of understanding. I could tell he didn't like it, but he quietly lowered himself to a sitting position on the other side of Margo. He kept about a five inch space between them, and shifted his eyes awkwardly, avoiding looking at her.

Just as the clock stuck midnight, (why, I ask, is it always midnight?), I noticed something in Margo's hand.

It was a withered pink rose with a tag so badly smeared you could only just barely make out the words inscribed on it: To Ella, Love Drew.

_Love…_

And suddenly, my veil of happiness had vanished, and I was in the same state of worry I'd been before the Owlery. I had remembered another note and I realized something high on the Not Good Scale:

I'd never sent that owl to Dumbledore.

-------

**Well, not much to ramble about, except to remind you guys to review, and to wish you all a happy thanksgiving! That is, if you're American/Canadian and celebrate thanksgiving. If not, happy… uh **_**November.**_

**Anyway, this has been your nerdy authoress, Patronus Charm.**

**Terminated.**


	31. Chapter 30: Through the Maze

**Hey! This update comes to you while I'm on my break (it's a big performance weekend!). Nothing really to say other than enjoy, and happy Crazy December! **

**Special thanks to Jacci for attempting to help me make sense of my corrections!**

**Chapter 30: Through the Maze**

"Ella? Ella, wake up! Breakfast is in five minutes!"

But, I have to save the white house! The Dragons need their mustard, or I'll never pass History of Magic…

"Eleanor!" snapped the annoying voice. Grandma must be waking me up. 6 AM already?

"I'm up," I moaned, not bothering to move an inch, or, for that matter, open my eyes.

"Ella, this is reality calling," said a second voice, this time in a high, sarcastic tone that could only belong to Alison. "You've lost me."

Wait, what's Alison doing in my bedroom? Please tell me it's not like the last time, that day we went to the mall?

We're _still_ low on food…

I sat up, because I wanted to tell her to go clean out someone else's pantry. But, I realized, even though I was clearly no longer dreaming, that I could only see dates and the names of Goblins.

"Ella, you idiot!" exclaimed the voice, which I identified as Alison. "You've got a paper stuck to your forehead!"

Alison snatched the paper from in front of my face. Then, I realized with a shock that I was still in the common room, in exactly the same position I'd been in when I sat down to study the night before.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned. "I can't believe I fell asleep!"

The days since the dance, and the whole Margo incident had passed in a blur. Each day ran into the next, and suddenly I was up to my nose in exams. Yes, people you heard me, _exams_.

I can't believe I used to worry about passing _algebra! _Seriously, I don't know how I'd have survived if it weren't for Crystal. That, and the fact that Drew, who I've been spending almost every spare minute with now that Quidditch was done, was a fifth year and taking his O.W.L.s. He was a great help, having taken the exact same exams two years ago. So, he could give me a heads up about tough examiners, which tests had tricky questions, what I really needed to work on in order to get an Outstanding, etc.

It was really weird, when I thought about it. It had been almost five months since Voldemort had crashed Zoe's party, and here I was, on the final day of exams, with a boyfriend, and quite a little mystery on my hands. A mystery that had a million clues which all led nowhere. Like that address Lydia had given me, and Neferet, and Margo, and the whole Bellatrix thing. Oh, and a possible prophecy and the fact that Voldemort might need me to return…

Fun, fun, fun.

Yeah…. Anyway, my current struggle was not only passing my normal third year exams, but passing first and second year exams, too. That wouldn't even have been _that_ bad, if it weren't for the time turners.

Harry Potter three is really a terrible example of what it's like, being in two places at once. Though, they were dead on about the nasty shock of running into yourself in the bathroom.

Not an experience I care to repeat.

Today, though, was thankfully the last time I'd have to use the thing, for my regular Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts and my second year History of Magic Exams. Then, I'd get to spend three amazing days touring wizard Washington D.C with Drew, and all my friends. Like a normal kid. Well, normal for wizards, anyway.

And it gets better; after that, I get to come home and spend the summer with Drew living next door. We'd already started planning it; broomstick flights over the river, long hours of Truth at the local cafes, and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of meddling.

It was gonna be perfect.

But, for the moment, I had to focus on not blowing anything thing up in Defense, and remembering the names of the generals of the American Revolution, and not mix them up with the Muggle ones. Defense, at least, was my best subject, one of the upsides of being the Girl-Who-Lived. Plus, I do a mean Reducter Curse.

"So, how long do I have until breakfast?" I asked Drew and Alison, having removed the last of the sticky notes from my hair.

Drew and Alison exchanged a worried look. "About five minutes," they said together.

Crap.

----------

Well, I made it. My hair was dripping wet, my clothes were wrinkled, and my socks were inside out. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure I spilled orange juice down my front in my rush to scarf down my breakfast. But, I'd made it; my butt hit my chair, just as the clock struck seven thirty, signaling the beginning of exam hour.

Then, I remembered I had the time turner, and I really didn't have to have hurried.

Wow.

Seriously, what's the point of having an ultra cool necklace that could get you stuck in the Middle Ages were everyone only lived to be twenty four and had rotten teeth, if you can't even remember to use it to get some extra rest and relaxation?

I explained all this to Alison in a note that gradually made its way to each of my friends, who were trying their best not to burst out in hysterical laughter. I noted that none of _them_ appeared to have taken the world shortest and coldest shower of their lives, or were wearing their breakfast.

Well, except for Crystal, who was far too busy freaking out about an exam she could ace in her sleep to worry much about me forgetting that I'd been issued a time turner. I also detected a faint brown stain on the collar of her shirt.

"Oh, I think I probably should have studied more on Grindlows. I really don't remember where they originated form… and Diggory said that was bound to come up!" she rambled.

"Crystal!" I said, half laughing from the look on her face. "It's going to be okay!"

Just then, Moody threw open the doors, with a look on his face terrifying enough to frighten even Voldemort, and I wasn't so sure.

As is a common occurrence whenever Moody storms into a room filled with students in his commanding and dangerous manner, the chatter had been reduced to pure and utter silence, as all eyes focused on his magical one.

"You can put those quills away," he grumbled. "You won't be needing them."

Alison and I exchanged excited glances. Crystal looked like she was going to wet herself.

"This wasn't in the review!" she whispered frantically, only to be shushed by Zoe, who's eyes were glued to Moody with absolute fascination.

"Who cares?" said Cassy, not bothering to whisper. "I might actually pass this one!"

The downside about forgetting to whisper when the entire room of third years is in full "Moody Mode," is that everyone, Moody included, can hear you.

Moody's magical eye locked on Cassy, who instantly froze. "We'll see about that," he barked. "Won't we, miss Wiess?"

Cassy mumbled something barely audible, even at the level of silence in the room.

"As I was saying," Moody continued, satisfied that there would be no more interruptions, "The world is a dark place. Combating such darkness, is not like school. Every step, every choice, every word, is the difference between dead, and not dead. Hard work, a positive attitude, and determination will not persuade a dark wizard not to kill you, or your loved ones. Skill, and luck! That's how you do it! What skills, you ask? That's what Defense Against the Dark Arts is supposed to teach you. In the real world, it doesn't matter what you got on your O.W.L.s; you need CONSTANT VIGILANCE! What matters is _survival!_"

Then how come we still gotta take them?

I was certainly impressed with Moody's words, I agreed with them full heartedly. But, they made me wonder; what would happen when the real world finally caught up with _me_?

I was honestly afraid. Really and truly afraid. I glanced around at a few of my friends and fellow third years. Some were blissfully ignorant of Moody's words, and were simply excited that they'd be taking an exam that doesn't involve memorizing names and dates. Some, like Crystal, were worried about their overall performance on this new exam, and would it be good enough for their desired grade? Others, like me, could count ourselves among the lucky; the survivors, and wondered, privately, if next time, we'd be just as lucky.

"Such skills," continued Moody, unaware of my inner turmoil, "cannot be demonstrated by any ordinary test. Each of you will be asked to demonstrate your skills by completing a series of tasks. For those of you who are under the impression that this is a way out of your laziness, think again. This exam will test your wit, your cunning, and most importantly, your bravery. Now, if you will, take only your wands and follow me outside."

-------

I, Ella Smith, was many things. I was klutzy, a worrywart, self doubting, and often oblivious to the world around me. But, a wimp I was not. Okay, maybe I could be, like when it came to Drew and stuff, but whatever. Today, I was a Gryffindor, and I was going to prove it, and come out with an A to boot.

At least, I hoped so.

First, I had to get through Moody's exam. He wasn't kidding when he said it was like no exam we'd ever taken; in fact, it reminded me of the third task in the Triwizard Tournament of nineteen-ninety four, ironically the year I was born.

"See this?" he said, gesturing to the entrance to the maze he'd created at the edge of the woods. "Inside this maze are a variety of obstacles for you to encounter." A tiny Ravenclaw girl trembled. "I can assure you that none of them will seriously endanger your life." He mumbled something about pesky state laws under his breath before continuing, slightly louder than before. "You will enter the maze in groups of four, which I will assign. After successfully defeating each of the creatures within, you will find yourself in a clearing. Your job is to successfully disarm your opponent using any spell you can possibly think of."

He paused, his magically eye zeroing in on the Slytherins, in particular, Purdence Malfoy. She met his gaze with a steady glare of her own, as if to challenge his authority.

I guess she really is as dumb as she looks.

"Professor Diggory will supervise that portion of the test. Anyone who tries anything funny will receive a zero and will be banned from this trip and all further ones. Do I make myself clear?"

We nodded. I wasn't sure if I was worried or if I was excited. This was the kind of stuff I was good at; defensive magic. Particularly the kind that required thinking on your feet. It was all instinct, really.

At least, it was when my magic didn't get the better of me, and I blew things up.

"Good." Moody reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. "Malfoy, Purdence. Whithering, Kali. Ling, Aiden, and Smith, Eleanor! You're up first!"

I drew my wand and took a deep breath, focusing all my energy on my magic, letting it fill me up and make me feel powerful. As I made my way over to the place Moody had indicated, I noticed Kali was trembling. I walked beside her, quickly squeezing her hand to comfort her.

"I'm not good at this!" she whispered, eyes full of fear.

"You'll do just fine!" I countered, patting her on the back.

"No," she argued, her voice sounding desperate. She gulped, and took a few cleansing breaths before continuing. "Listen, Ella! I'm not cut out for this! Magic; it just doesn't come to me like it does for you! I just wanna go back to the way things were!"

She was on the verge of tears, and I couldn't understand why, other than she just really didn't test well. Unsure of what to say, I simply gave her an encouraging hug and told her, "It's just a test, Kal. Everything's going to be okay. You'll do great."

She didn't look convinced, but I didn't have the opportunities to say anything else; Moody called for us to take our positions.

The trees in the woods had been enchanted so that their branches wove together to form passageways threw the forest. Each student stood at one of the four openings in the branches. On my left, Purdence Malfoy stood, wand drawn, a giant evil smirk on her face as she observed Kali's trembling.

I felt a surge of anger in the pit of my stomach. The kind you get when you see someone kick a kitten, or pick on your little sibling or cousin. The kind that just makes you wanna rip someone's head off for daring to prey on the weaker.

Put it this way; if Purdence lays so much as a fingernail on Kali, she'll be going to D.C with a nice new pair of antlers. Or, perhaps in the form of a tea cup.

On a surge of inspiration, I leaned over and, in a whisper that hinted at malice, I told her what I thought about her at that current moment.

It whipped the smirk right off her face.

Mission accomplished.

"On your marks!" called Moody.

"You better watch it-" spat Purdence.

"Get set!"

"-Mudblood."

"Bring it," I retorted.

"GO!"

I was gone before she could even get the words out of her mouth, and the branches wove the entrance shut behind me.

------------------

I didn't meet any challenges for some time, and when I did, they were easily squashed like a bug underneath a combat boot. A Grindlow, a Hinkypunk, and a Redcapwere nothing to me, and a snake, is even easier when you just happen to be a Parselmouth. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty confident by the time I'd immobilized a large bunch of pixies, which are annoying, but not exactly dangerous. I had reached what I thought was the end of the maze; a solid brick wall that seemed to go on for miles.

I smiled to myself. "_Reducto!_" I cried.

My spell hit the wall, blasting a whole in it.

Feeling confident -perhaps too confident- I made my way through the whole in the wall, and into the next portion of the maze.

I almost laughed when I realized what my next challenge was: a simple box in front of a solid wall of branches.

Ignoring my gut instinct that told me that the box was clearly not _just _a box, I aimed another Reducter Curse at the wall. Only this time, I was forced to duck as it rebounded back at my head. Frustrated, I threw several more spells (this time from flat on my stomach) only to achieve the exact same result.

Why must there always be fine print? Seriously, people. Can't I, for once in my life, accomplish something without having to learn a life lesson about humility, or whatever? Can't I just kick Purdence Malfoy's butt in peace?

I sighed. Giving up my ploy for an easy victory, I stood up and assessed the problem. While there was plenty of damage to _me_, such as a giant grass stain on my clothes to go with the orange juice from earlier (Grandma's going to kill me!), there wasn't even a scratch on the wall of branches, which mocked me and my lack of ability to move it. I decided to have one last go at it, this time without a wand. It was high time I put my annoying accidental magic to good use.

I narrowed my eyes and forced the capacity of my entire mind and magic onto the wall.

Come on! This is the part were something dramatic is supposed to happen so I can say something witty and clever about it to the people inside me head that watch my ever move! But, _no_! The stinkin wall still won't move! Clearly, destroying the it wasn't the answer.

Like I honestly didn't know that in the first place. But, hey! A girl can try.

Stupid Mad-Eye Moody…

I turned my attention at last, to the large box that lay at my feet. It was more like a trunk, really, with large leather buckles that kept whatever was inside it from paying me a visit.

Warily, I pointed my wand at it.

It moved.

I screamed, and jumped about a mile in the air.

The box shook violently, something was definitely in there.

Chewing on my lip, I nervously tightened my grip on my wand.

_Boom!_ The box flew open and something leapt from its depths.

I reacted instantly. "_Immobilous!_" I cried.

There was a bang, and the creature –a large spider not unlike the one Hargid kept as a pet in the books- was frozen in place.

I wonder what Tonks is going to look like when she sees this…? Two words: not pretty….

But, yeah. Like you care about any of that. Back to more important things, like the wall, which by the way, was still solid as a rock.

Great.

I muttered some inappropriate words that may be unsuitable for some of my younger viewers, and bent forward to inspect the box.

There was another box inside it.

Seriously? That's just mean. Moody made his point with the whole "no easy way out" thing but this was just ridiculous. If there's another box inside this one, I swear I'll-

Wait. Hold the phone! Did I just…?

Yeah. I did.

I opened the second box.

This is all kinds of not good! Never, _never,_ do you open a strange box that just screams "I-have-bad-stuff-that-will-keep-you-from-passing-this-exam-inside-me," without careful consideration and planning!

Unless your, well, _me _apparently. Then, go ahead, open the thing! Who cares if it's-

Well, I don't exactly know _what _it is, exactly. But, any idiot can figure out that Moody's box isn't exactly home to some poor, lost puppy. Therefore, I took what I like to call the WWHD approach: 'what would Harry do?'

But, first, let's take a look at my options.

Option 1: Run screaming like a little girl or Tonks when she sees a spider in the bathroom.

Option 2: Come up with something clever and unexpected that defeats the Mystery Box Dweller before it can say "die, Ella, die." This one is more of a WWCD: 'what would Crystal do?'

Or, option 3: Wait for the great black shape to uncurl itself from inside the box and come at me so I can figure out what the heck it is and attack accordingly. Either that, or get my butt handed to me on a platter.

With option one meaning I fail and option two being completely out of my league, I was left standing there trying to look all brave and stuff, while really not knowing what the crap I'm doing.

Yep. Option three is all me right now.

At least, it was. Until the Mystery Creature revealed itself, that is.

_No…_ I thought, my body frozen with fear. _It can't be… Moody said this was safe!_

Lord Voldemort had materialized in front of me.

I couldn't defend myself. I couldn't move. I couldn't even bring myself to scream like the frightened little five-year-old I felt like right now. I just stood there, trembling, as Voldemort began to speak in the high, cold voice that haunted my dreams.

"You've lost…," he hissed.

"No!" I cried. "No! You're lying!"

"Fool!" said, laughing. "You are a foolish little girl, Eleanor Smith! A foolish child who allows better witches and wizards to die for her! Each of your friends have perished, Eleanor! One by one." He laughed again, red eyes sparkling with malice. "Your precious Muggle family is gone! Your charming Grandmother fought me to the end… and your _boyfriend_. Yes… he seemed convinced he actually had a chance."

"You lie!" I screamed. "I'm right here! They're all fine!"

Voldemort laughed again, sending a new dose of fear threw my system. "Look, Eleanor! Look beneath my feet!"

I did.

Then, I screamed.

At his feet lay Drew. Dead.

I screamed again, tears had started to come.

"NO!"

_Crack_. Dead Grandma. _Crack. _Dead Crystal. _Crack._ Dead parents. _Crack. _Dead Robbie. _Crack. _Dead Alison. Tonks. Cassy. Kali. Sam. Zoe. All dead.

And all my fault.

_No…_

Everything was wrong… How could I have failed? How could all this be my fault?

_Because it's not_.

How could Voldemort be so near me and my scar be _perfectly normal_?

Answer: I was getting hysterical over something that_ wasn't real_. The Voldemort that had magically appeared in my third year exam wasn't Voldemort at all!

It was a Boggart, a creature that transforms into your worst fear.

So, now that I know what it is, getting rid of the Voldy-Imposter should be a piece of cake, right?

Ha. No. I wish.

It's like math. You know what you're up against, but that doesn't mean you know how the heck you solve it. Everything depends on a quick wit (stinkin' Ravenclaws…) and prior knowledge.

Well, this only proves that the nerdy shall inherit the Earth, because just as I thought that, a quote from the third Harry Potter movie came to mind.

"_What really finishes a Boggart is _laughter._"_

I had to turn my innermost fear into something _funny._ Let me tell you, turning the death of everyone you loved caused by you failing to be a hero and save them from your arch nemesis, is in no way funny. Making it so was definitely going to take some thought.

Wait! That's it! I'm a genius, or the little people in my head are geniuses… whatever. Regardless, I stood up and pointed my wand at the Boggart with renewed energy. I went over the image I'd chosen in my mind until I wasn't sure if I'd ever get rid of it.

"_Riddikulus_!" I cried.

_Crack!_ Voldemort sprouted a blond wig, with a pink dress and sequins, and began to break out into song: Hanna Montanna Style.

Yes, it's true, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now He-Who-Can-Not-Sing-On-Key.

"You get the best of both worlds!" sang Voldy-Montanna. "Chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show!"

Enjoying myself thoroughly at this point, I had him throw in a few dance moves for the entertainment of viewers like you. Only, it turns out, Boggarts aren't so good at the electric slide, particularly when they're in heels, and tend to end up on their highly bedazzled butts.

The sight of it was hysterical; I almost wet my pants from laughing so hard!

And, as it turns out, that did just the trick. The vines began to retract and expose a clearing, were Professor Diggory stood with a clip board in hand.

Glad to leave all my memories of the pre-Montana Boggart behind me, I walked briskly into the clearing, just as the vines wove shut behind me.

"You're the first one back," noted Professor Diggory, impressed.

"I guess," I replied, shrugging.

He didn't reply, and I found no need to share any of my recent experiences with my Professor whose picture used to hang on my wall. Before I knew he wasn't fictional, that is. Back then, this experience would have been a thrill for me. Now, it was just awkward. And, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't that impressive as a teacher, either. He wasn't like Moody, whose evening sessions were always risky and out there. He hated this kind of test, which, like Moody said, was designed to test more than just our ability to puke up the stuff teachers spoon feed us. Not because he didn't want us to learn the skills Moody did, I'm sure. But, judging by the way he was anxiously pacing back and forth, I think it's because he was simply worried about us. Either that or he _really_ had to go to the bathroom.

"Well," he said, forcing a smile, "they can't be much longer now, eh?"

"I guess," I replied, repeating my vague response from earlier.

A minute past, then another, and Diggory suddenly burst out; "I knew the test was too hard! I told Moodyto stick to the common assessment!" He muttered something about Moody not being a proper teacher before he froze, like he suddenly became aware that he was talking to a student.

I shot him an awkward smile, before turning around and rolling my eyes. What did I ever see in him?

Just then, the vines spilt open, and Aiden Ling walked straight back and proud, into the clearing, having successfully defeated her Boggart. She was followed, a few seconds later by Purdence Malfoy, who entered the clearing with none of Aiden's grace or pride. Instead, she came bursting into the clearing, eyes wide with fear.

Aiden Ling shot her a sympathetic glance, which she returned with an outright glare. So much for common curtsy.

I had a brief conversation with Aiden about the D.C trip, and before long, Kali had joined us. The look on her face told me it hadn't gone well, but before I could talk to her, Diggory started going on and on about the next segment of our test: disarming our opponent. My favorite. Nothing like a good old fashioned Slytherin butt kicking session to lighten the mood.

That is, if Diggory stops talking before I'm thirty!

Finally, though, he did at last shut his pretty boy Diggory face, and divided us yet again into pairs.

I wanted to dis-arm him when I found out who Purdence was with.

You guessed it: Kali.

"Ling, Smith," snapped Diggory, getting impatient with the death glares I was giving him. "Let's go, or I'll start taking off points."

Because getting an 'Exceeding the Expectations' on my exam would _so_ end my life.

On the plus side, though, I was angry, which helped me more than it hindered me, as I defeated Aiden Ling, who under normal circumstances could have easily out maneuvered me. In this case, I was just faster.

"Great job, Ella! Full marks!" said Diggory, giving me a thumbs up as Aiden's wand soared out of her hand. I smiled, pleased with my work, and with the nice fat "Outstanding" that was sure to find its way onto my report card.

Kali gave me a high-five and her congratulations, still looking a bit shaken. I patted her encouragingly on the back before Diggory called for the next pair.

My jaw nearly hit the ground at what I saw.

Purdence, with all her usual hatred, raised her wand, looking about ready to kill Kali for simply breathing the same foul air she did. Kali did the same, her eyes cold and expressionless. That should have been the first warning flag for me. Common expressions for Kali included, worried, happy, annoyed, and various degrees of laughter. But, _cold_? The Kali I knew was anything _but_ cold!

It was like, Revenge of the Alien Body Snatchers or something. Before Purdence could even get out a single syllable, Kali had sent her wand flying far above her head and into the bushes.

Okay, seriously. Who are you and what have you done with Kali? You know, Kali Witherwing? The Kali who was practically wetting her pants about this exam, like, twenty minutes ago?

Wow. I sound totally unsupportive.

Suddenly feeling ashamed of myself, I put on the biggest grin I could muster, and made my way over to Kali.

"Wow," I said, repeating my mental train of thought. "That was great!"

Oddly enough, Kali didn't return my enthusiasm. Instead she just shrugged, like her awesome defeat of Purdence Malfoy was a trivial as Tonks discovering an aspect of my wardrobe.

Okay…

So, I was no psychologist. By I knew my friend well enough to know that something wasn't right.

And another thing, something I was pretty sure was a lot worse:

My scar had begun to hurt.

------

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

I paced back and forth anxiously as the last five minutes of Drew's Transfiguration O.W.L trickled slowly and painfully by. Like a herd of Buffalo on a road out west, they seemed to go on forever, and they just weren't _moving._

I'd turned in my time turner immediately after finishing my History of Magic exam, glad to be rid of the thing. Then, I'd followed Tonks upstairs and gathered my bags for the three day escape to my nation's capitol for what is sure to be an education and fun journey.

Right, and Voldemort reads to preschoolers on weekends.

I wasn't sure what, but something was just flat out _wrong._ I was jumpy, agitated, and paranoid. I kept looking over my shoulder everywhere I went as I went through the clothes I'd laid out, and packed the camera Grandma had insisted I take. My scar prickled painfully, a reminder of my Boggart, of Margo, and of Bellatrix and Voldemort's plan.

A plan that included a Washington D.C address. What if I was walking right into a trap? Regardless, I had to get away. Even if it was just a little school trip, I just wanted to forget about all this crap I wasn't supposed to know in the first place and worry about if my boyfriend likes my hair like a normal teenager. But, even when I wasn't a witch, I don't think you ever could have called me normal.

I touched the piece of paper wrapped in my IPod headphones; the address Lydia had given me.

No, I couldn't think like that. Here I was, acting like I was going to die tomorrow when I've got all my friends talking and laughing around me, and my boyfriend only a few minutes away.

Tick, tock, tick tock.

I wish he'd hurry up!

"Eleanor!" squeaked a voice.

I jumped, my hand flying involuntarily to my wand.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice, in the same squeaky tone.

Looking down, I felt pretty stupid as I recognized tiny, awkward, and completely harmless, History of Magic Professor Quin.

Professor Quin was a tiny lady with snow white hair braided down her back. Definitely _not_ Death Eater material. I nearly laughed.

_Relax, Ella_. I thought. _You're going to give yourself a stroke!_

"Oh!" I said, forcing a smile. Quin, tiny and cutesy as she appears, is highly suspicious, for a Hufflepuff anyway. But, still, I didn't want to give her any clues. "I'm fine. Is something wrong?"

Quin wrinkled her tiny nose, putting on what I called her "serious" face. "This is a serious matter, Eleanor. Very serious indeed. I'm sorry to nag, but I have to ask you to surrender your time turner. Now, please."

"Time turner?" I repeated.

"Yes," she squeaked.

I shook my head. "I turned it in right after class, remember? I was the first one."

Professor Quin narrowed her squinty eyes at me and pulled a clipboard out of her robes. She scanned it for a few seconds before declaring, "I'm sorry. You're right. That's the one that was stolen-"

"Stolen?" I asked, curiously.

Quin seemed impatient. "Yes. Several weeks ago. Disappeared from my storage unit, it did. But, I wasn't supposed to mention…." She trailed off, looking furious with herself.

"Who stole it?"

"Could have been anyone," she replied. "Some seventh year pulling a Weasley, most likely."

"Hey, Ella!" called Drew from behind me.

Well, my day just looked up. I turned around to see Drew and the rest of the fifth years pour out of the Dining Hall. Grabbing my bag, I walked over to him.

"Hey, Drew," I said, smiling. "How was it?"

"Well," said Jackson, who had appeared with Rosalynn on Drew's other side, "I lived."

Drew nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"_Boys!_" exclaimed Rosalynn, rolling her eyes. "I told you, if you had spent more time studying and less time flirting you'd be getting all O's."

"You mean, like you?" teased Drew.

"You who turned the one examiner's hair into spaghetti?" added Jackson, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up!" snapped Rosaylnn, embarrassed.

"So, what about you?" asked Drew as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "How did it go? Quin put you to sleep?"

I laughed. "She's not _that_ bad!"

"Sure," he said. "And Alison is really a dwarf."

"That might actually be plausible," contemplated Jackson.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" I warned.

But, it was too late. Alison had appeared out of nowhere and kicked Jackson in the back of the shins.

"Hey!" declared Drew, happily. "She didn't hit me this time!"

"Thanks for reminding me!" she said, happily, before punching him in the arm. "

"Ow," moaned Drew.

"Remind me to hit you more often," said Alison.

"Not likely," he grumbled.

--------------

By the time the fifth years had gathered their belongings, I was starting to feel a lot better. Excitement was in the air as the students gathered in the main entrance way, and I was no exception. In fact, I was feeling downright optimistic about the whole thing.

After McGonagall did a head count, the crowd of students made their way outside. Each of us was handed a brochure on how exactly we would be spending the next three days.

"The hotel has a Karaoke bar!" exclaimed Jackson excitedly, as Grumpy jabbed him with the secrecy sensors. "Watch it! That jacket is new!"

Grumpy jabbed him a few extra times before moving on to the next kid.

"Oooh! We get to visit the Hall of Portraits! I always hear that the history there was absolutely amazing!" jabbered Crystal.

I nodded, letting her blow off steam. Glancing over the line of students who were done with security and waiting for our transportation, I realized something.

Hogwarts had the train, Beauxbatons had the carriage, and Drumstrang had the boat. What does our school have?

That was the million dollar question.

"Hey, Drew," I asked.

"Mmm?" he replied, still flipping through the brochure.

"How exactly are we getting there?"

"That," he said.

I nearly feel over laughing. Ahead of us was a completely normal looking yellow school bus, with "Blue Water Academy" spelled out across the side.

"And how are we all going to _fit_?" I pointed out logically.

Drew laughed, putting his arm around me. "You'll see."

Sure enough, it was magically expanded to be able to hold about a thousand people and their luggage.

You know, I love magic.

-----

You wanna know the best thing about the bus, which apparently was nicknamed Joe?

It _flies_.

Yes, it's true. The trip that, if the bus had been normal and non flying, would have taken over six hours, was reduced to a mere forty-five minutes. And I don't even have to go through the hassle of going to the airport.

However, it was still forty-five minutes. Forty-five wide, open minutes in a flying bus with all my friends.

What exactly did we do, you might ask?

Why, we were singing.

"Down by the bay!" sang Jackson.

"Down by the bay!" we repeated.

"Where the watermelons grow!"

"Where the watermelons grow!"

"Back to my home!"

"Back to my home!"

"I dare not go!"

"I dare not go!"

"For if I do!"

"For if I do!"

"My mother will say!"

"My Mother will say!"

Jackson stood up, to add dramatic effect. "Have you ever seen a goose kissing a moose?"

"Down by the bay!" we chorused, in our very loud and off key unison voices, which was causing quite a bit of unrest among the other students sitting nearby.

"Will you stop that awful racket?" snapped McGonagall, who had appeared in the aisle, a scowl on her face, and her fingers in her ears.

"Aw, what's wrong, McG?" said Jackson, laughing. "Don't you like our singing?"

"What that tone, Mr. Wilkens. It's never too early to start arranging next year's detentions," she snapped, trying to hide her smile.

"We'll be on our best behavior," said Drew, a huge grin on his face.

"That's what I'm afraid of," grumbled McGonagall, walking away.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Alison spoke up from the seat behind me. "Anyone wanna sing "Ninety-nine Bottles of Pop on the Wall"?"

------------

By the time we got to sixteen bottles of pop on the wall, and through about twenty verses of "I Know a Song That Get's on Everybody's Nerves" (trust me, it does), everyone was sick of our singing.

Drew and I struck up a conversation about summer. The farther we got from Michigan, the easier it was for me to see myself flying on the lake, and learning to ride the Pegasus, that Drew claims his aunt keeps up north. There was nothing Voldemort related on my mind, for once. My future had suddenly become long days spent with Drew and my friends just hanging out. It was almost too good to be true.

Life was really starting to look up. I mean, seriously, the pain in my scar from earlier had almost completely gone away. I hardly even noticed it any more. In fact, I wondered if maybe I was just so worked up about my Boggart that I'd imagined everything.

"Oh!" said Drew suddenly, remembering something. "Hey, I almost forgot. What was your Defense exam like?"

Hmm, let's see. I kicked absolute butt until I found myself faced with a Boggart of Voldemort and went totally psycho.

"Fine," I said, trying to keep my expression neutral.

Drew wasn't buying it. But, luckily Crystal's Ravenclaw ears were tuned to the conversation from the seat in front of us, and she stepped in at just the right time.

"I thought it was pretty challenging," she volunteered. "We had to go through this maze. Kinda like the one in the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament of 1994, except you know, safer. You actually had to deal with all the things we studied this year, and one thing we didn't."

"What was that thing called again?" asked Alison, who'd also joined the conversation. "A bogger?"

Crystal laughed. "A _Boggart_. Moody wanted to see how we dealt with things under fear, in this case our worst fear. It really freaked me out."

Join the club, we've got jackets!

"Mine turned into a spider," said Tonks, clearly having been eavesdropping.

"How'd you get rid of it?" asked Drew, curiously.

Tonks shot us an evil grin. "I made a giant shoe step on it."

Alison rolled her eyes. "That's violent, not funny."

"Who says violence can't be funny?" retorted Tonks.

"Who asked you?" countered Alison, jokingly. "Mine turned into a Death Eater."

"What about you, Ella?" asked Crystal.

Drew shot her a warning look, clearly having figured out what wasn't so "fine" about Moody's little crucible. Not wanting to let on about my discomfort, I quickly composed a lie.

"Oh, mine turned into Tonks with an eyelash curler," I said, grinning.

Everyone laughed. Except for Drew, who just fixed me with an odd stare, having seen through the obvious fib.

"Hey, Alison," said Drew, suddenly. "Did you know this bus has a snack bar?"

"No, it doesn't," she replied, fixing him with a stare, which he returned with a look that simply said "leave". "Oh," she said getting the message. "Yeah, actually, I think I better go check it out. Tonks, Crystal, maybe you better come too."

Both of them got up, giving Drew a rather odd look as the passed.

"Alright," said Drew, taking my hand in his. "What's wrong? And don't lie, I'm not as dumb as Alison thinks I am. I can tell when you're upset."

I averted his gaze, hoping maybe he'd just give up so we could go back to talking about the summer.

"Ella," he said, impatiently. "ignoring your problems aren't going to make them go away."

"You sound like an after school special," I grumbled.

"A what?" he replied, confused.

"Never mind."

"No," he snapped, "not _never mind_. I care about you, El, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong so we can fix it, together."

I sighed, giving in at last. "Fine. It's my Boggart."

"It turned into Voldemort, didn't it?" he guessed, his voice a low whisper.

"Worse," I admitted. "It became Voldemort, but worse."

"Worse how?" he asked.

"He'd won. Killed everyone. And it was all my fault," I said, my voice faltering.

Drew pulled me in and gave me a big hug. "That's not possible, and you know it."

I shook my head. "Fourteen year old girl, verses the most evil wizard of this millennia. Gee, I wonder who's gonna win?"

I could feel the tears coming, but held them back. I didn't want to cry. Not now, not when everything was looking so wonderful.

"I'd say the strong, beautiful, brave, and loving girl sitting right here."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm just being stupid. Let's not talk about this now."

Drew smiled. "That's my girl. One Voldemort-free vacation coming right up!"

My hand reached involuntarily into my pocket and touched the address, and I wondered if there was a chance he could be right.

--------

**Well. That's all folks! Ya'll come back now! **

**~Patronus**


	32. Chapter 31: Capital Crime

**Hey, everybody! Sorry about yet another super long wait, but last month was something called "Crazy December," which means performances every weekend, and more homework than I could possibly know what to do with. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Iay ontday ownay Arryay Otterpay.**

**Special thanks to Dale, my chorographer for giving hour long "Five Minute" breaks.**

**Chapter 31: Capitol Crime **

"Eleanor!" squealed a reporter, who had clearly had one too many coffees recently. "I'm Charlotte Wu, celebrity columnist for _The Oracle_. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Ugh. Here we go again; more reporters begging for my life's story. How many times do I have to tell them that I'm NOT interested before they take the hint? Seriously, they're like warts; you just can't get rid of them!

The gang and I were pursuing a news stand outside our hotel as we waited for Joe the Bus to be ready for our final day's adventures. Why a flying bus in the middle of the city? Have _you_ ever tried cramming five hundred kid wizards onto the metro without causing a riot, or some sort of explosion, particularly when Zoe and Alison are involved? I think not!

Anyway, back to my point. This "down time" was a rare thing, because most of our trip was spent with McGonagall and the other teachers shunting us from monument to museum to government building like their lives depended on it. They barely left any breathing room in their quest to shove as much history and culture of the capitol of Wizard-America down the throats of their unsuspecting victims- er- _students_, as magically possible.

So far, we'd been to no less than thirty six memorials, eighteen government buildings and battle sights, including of the Muggle-born civil war of 1826, the American Revolution, and the first and second Grindelwald wars, as well as the famous hall of portraits (known for its smart mouthed portraits of famous wizards that yell obscenities at you if you don't "ooh" and "ah" about how cool they are), and countless museums.

So, as you can guess, we were all pretty tired. By our third and final day, my feet were raw from all the walking and I was significantly lower on cash than I'd been when I arrived, as well as severely sleep-deprived. Yeah, rolling into bed around eleven, goofing off until the prefects tell us to cut the crap and get to sleep, by which time everyone has already made plans to sneak out to one of the various wizard karaoke places in the massive hotel? Not exactly what I would call "restful". And Jackson's nine different Elvis impressions were not something I'd care to see again.

Ever again.

In spite of all that, I really was having a good time. I'd gotten to spend more time with Drew, and none of it was time running from Death Eaters. Really, it was like a dream come true.

Until the reporters showed up.

The Blue Water School and the surrounding committee may have accepted that fact that among them, I lived, breathed, and ate chex-mix like everyone else, but that doesn't mean the rest of the world had. This I learned the hard way.

As I quickly found, when you're the Girl-Who-Nearly-Kicked-The-Bucket-On-a-Number-of-Occasions, you tend to attract a lot of attention from giggly girls, curious kids with their gawking middle aged parents in tow, homeless people begging for money, Death Eater wannabes looking for tips, and worst of all-

Reporters.

And when I say reporters, I mean _vultures_. But, I mean that in the nicest way possible.

_Not._

They hounded me wherever I went; wanting to know everything from my thoughts on the upcoming elections for Minster of Magic, to my personal color pallet, whatever that was.

The reporter that was hounding me at this particular moment, was a woman dressed in a canary yellow robe and a hat with a giant pink feather sticking out of it. It was her rather peculiar outfit that resulted in Tonks choosing to mutter wardrobe criticisms under her breath as the reporter badgered me, only adding to my happiness. The sound of her shrill voice showering me with pointless questions about my supposed affair with the lead singer of the _Hungarian Horntails_ was gradually beginning to take my already pounding headache to new levels of ouch.

My strategy with reporters was thus: ignore them, act like I have no idea who Ella Smith is, and wait for them to go away.

However, this one just flat out wasn't getting it, and it was really starting to tick me off.

Zoe, apparently, was on the same page, because she put down the issue of _Slytherin Today_ she'd been looking at, and got right in Miss Pink Feather's face.

"Look lady," she said, her voice firm and full of authority, "Miss Smith is my client, and she is unavailable for comment today. If you would like to arrange an interview, please feel free to call me at my office, and pay the five hundred gallon fee up front; cash only. Here's my card."

The funny part was Zoe actually handed her a business card.

On the down side, the reporter wasn't buying it. Not one bit.

"Uh-huh," she said, looking impatient. "And you are?"

"Wilson. Jane Wilson," lied Zoe, smiling pleasantly at the reporter. "I'm Miss Smith's publicity manager."

"And I'm Rowena Ravenclaw," retorted the reporter sarcastically, pulling out a notepad. "You're Zoe Hightower, the Slytherin friend. Is it true you run an illegal drug ring out of New York?"

"What?" snapped Zoe, starting to look angry. "Were did you get that bullsh-"

"Okay!" interrupted Tonks, pushing past Zoe and I. She grabbed the reporters hand and shook it forcefully. "I'm Tonks, Taylor Tonks. The Guitar player for a hot new band called _Punk Antidote._" She reached inside the bag she was carrying and pulled out a stack of flyers, which she shoved into the reporter's other hand. "Take these and give them to all your media friends. We'll rock your world."

The reporter shoved Tonks out of the way and advanced on me, eyes focused on her pray: my reputation. "How do you feel about the sentencing of Morganna Crowley today? Is it true that you're the subject of a prophecy? What is the secret behind the successfully relationship between yourself and Drew, here? What is your take on the hunt for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Hmm… let me think. I don't know on the first count. And I'd like the answer as much as Feather Lady on the second. The third is just a good old fashioned out of my business.

But, before I could so much as tell her to take her questions and shove them up her… never mind… Drew had had enough. He placed himself between the reporter and me, a dangerous look on his face.

I silently hoped he didn't do anything stupid, but the fact that he was defending me was actually kinda sweet.

"That's my girlfriend you're harassing," he growled.

The reporter smiled. "Drew! Darling! Is it true that your secret ambition is to become a Death Eater?"

"No, my secret ambition is to look at the newspaper in _peace,_" he snapped.

"Look," I said, gently stepping in, "I really have a headache. I'd be happy to answer your questions some other time-"

Her eyes budged, I could see her brain zooming at a million miles an hour as she set her sights on her new stab at a story.

"Your scar hurt?" she said, pouncing like a cat on its prey. "Are you in danger of having another breakdown?"

"Breakdown?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes, like the one you had in detention, when you screamed and-_"_

_How could she have known that?_

I never got the chance to find out. McGonagall had arrived, and ordered us onto the bus.

---------

"Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong?" badgered Drew as we made our way off the bus and into a dark alleyway that was supposedly our next stop.

Hey, with wizards you never can tell!

"I'm _fine_!" I lied, for the ninety ninth time today.

"No, you are not _fine_," added Crystal, joining me on my other side. Lowering her voice, she added, "Every five minutes I catch you rubbing your forehead or staring at Margo. Something's bothering you, and it stinks of Voldemort."

I averted her gaze. She was right, of course. She always was. As much as I wanted to just lay back and enjoy myself, thoughts of Voldemort, Margo, and my little saga followed me, like a bad dream that just kept coming back. But worse, because it was always one step ahead of me, and was much too large and too complex to end with any one simply solution.

I was trapped. No less paranoid then when I first stepped out of Moody's maze the day of our exams. Or when I had my dream about Margo. Or when I first heard about the prophecy. Or when I saw the fourth Harry Potter book opened to the resurrection spell.

Or the D.C address in my pocket.

But I knew that Voldemort was weak, and he couldn't really hurt me as long as I was with my school. And Bellatrix or Margo wouldn't _dare_ try anything under the watchful eyes of McGonagall and my Bodyguard.

So, there's nothing to be worried about, right?

"Ella," said Drew, taking my hand in his. "Look, whatever it is, we're here for you, okay?"

I gave a small smile.

"He's right," Crystal added. "Plain and simple; we've all got your back. Crystal Lee never leaves a friend behind."

"Enough with the dramatics," I replied, trying again to cage the rampaging thoughts of my impending doom. I kept my voice light and unconcerned. Seriously, I was really losing it this time! Getting jumpy over a bit of pain and a greasy haired Slytherin with no more brain cells than a Flobberworm. Ha!

"You're right," said Alison, appearing, Garrett in tow, next to Crystal. "And just to clear up any speculation, yes, I was eavesdropping. Your conversation was a lot more interesting than the one Tonks was having about new band outfits. But, anyway; all we should really be worrying about is Quin."

I rolled my eyes, thinking of our mousey little History of Magic Professor, who, of course, was who our group had landed as a chaperone. Really, it was more like the eleven of us chaperoned _her_.

Anyway, the bad news was that chaperones were assigned at random, which meant, my group was stuck listening to Quin ramble about history in her squeaky little voice when the other groups are fully hitting the ice-cream bar. On the upside, Quin was pretty easy to ditch if things got really bad.

At the moment, she was a few feet away, going on at the top of her mouse lungs about the elections for the new Minster of Magic, and the candidate she wanted to win.

Seriously, she seems _really _obsessed with the poor guy. Next thing you know she'll be going on about his personal preference: boxers or briefs.

Umm, can we say _too much information_?

Anyway, like I said, today was our final day of vacation, and so far, there really had been no major incidents. Well… except for when Zoe sent that canary after that poor bellhop… but that's not important. Point is, today we were supposed to be touring the Ministry of Magic, the heart of Wizard America, were all the magic happens, pun intended.

However, we were currently walking through an alley, and last I checked, important politicians didn't set up camp between the piles of trash and other unidentified smelly objects. Which leads us to my new question: why are we in a freaking alley?

When I asked Crystal this, she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly!" she said, laughing. "Do you pay attention in History of Magic?"

"Yes!" I replied, feeling a bit stupid since Crystal thought the answer to be so obvious. "Okay, maybe I read in class from time to time…"

"Time to time?" said Crystal, raising her eyebrows at me.

Drew snickered, causing me to blush. Hey! I'm a book worm! Sue me!

"Okay," I admitted, putting my hands up in defense. "Maybe I do miss stuff occasionally..."

"Remind me to take away her books more often," said Alison, lightheartedly, but with a note of seriousness in her voice.

"Oh, shut up," I replied, jokingly. "Point, Crystal?"

"The entrance is the pop machine," she said, looking pleased with her Ravenclaw-ness.

"I knew that," said Drew, eyes twinkling.

"You most definitely did _not_!" I argued, playfully nudging Drew's arm.

"Aw! My own girlfriend doubts me," Drew teased with a certain amount of fake drama. Clutching his heart, he added "I'm hurt!"

I laughed again. "Oh, shut up!"

"She's right," said McGonagall, her voice instantly causing our attention to center on her. "You know, Drew, it's rude to talk when someone else is talking. Perhaps you should pay more attention to your poor old Grandmother and less to your girlfriend's chest. Forgive me if I'm not quite as interesting."

Drew stuttered something in gibberish, or a language yet unknown to wizard kind, and turned a lovely shade of pink. Everyone else, myself included, burst out in hysterical laughter.

"What chest?" said Alison, playfully, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Yeah," added Sam, a huge smirk on her face. "I always thought they were mosquito bites!"

My friends roared. Zoe, in particular, looked like she was about to pee her pants.

Drew, however, decided to take it upon himself to be my defender. "Hey, they're not _that_ little!"

Well, that helped.

"You _would_ know," said Sam.

And the conversation would only snowball from here. Thus, I saw it time to intervene before things got so they were unsuited for any first years in the crowd. Hey, believe me. Knowing this gang, it could happen.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about my chest?" I groaned.

"Or lack thereof," added Alison, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Tonks had opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by my bodyguard abruptly putting his foot down.

"_Now_!" he barked, from where he was standing next to Margo, who looked even more nervous than usual. His sudden outburst causing the room to immediately fall silent.

"Well," said McGonagall, looking amused, "that was fun."

Everyone laughed.

McGonagall held up her hand for silence. "Now, as soon as we get through security please meet by the large statue of the Eagle. When the main portion of our tour is over, spilt up into your separate groups and be back on the bus by three, or you'll be finding your own ride back to Michigan. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," said McGonagall, practically yelling over the sound of traffic from the nearby road.

She turned her back on us, and pulled out what looked to be a small token. Wasting no time, she deposited it in the coin slot and pressed the top button.

The pop machine gave a shudder swung aside, revealing what appeared to be a large elevator adorned in red, white, and blue. A crest of an eagle and a large block 'M' surrounded by a circle of fifty stars covered the entire back wall. It didn't look bigger than the average Muggle elevator. So, I assumed it would magically expand to accommodate all five hundred students, and was proven right as McGonagall ushered us all inside.

As the last student stepped in, the door slide closed and a screen lowered from the ceiling. On it was a map of what appeared to be underground Washington D.C.: the Ministry of Magic.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said a cool female voice. "You are here."

A dot appeared on the map where it said "main building."

"Please state the name of your party," continued the voice.

"Blue Water Academy of Magic," said McGonagall, slowly.

"Your security clearance is level one. Please refrain from entering all areas marked above your clearance."

"What's the highest level?" asked a curious first year.

Drew snorted. "Fifty two."

"_Oh."_

-----

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ a few minutes later, and we found ourselves on the main floor of the Ministry of Magic.

I had to admit, it was something. Even though the building was completely underground, it didn't look that way. The building was a glass dome that gave a spectacular view of the city, with the Washington Monument and the reflecting pool just visible in the distance. Above us, I could see wizards and witches going about their business on the upper floors, through large balconies that stretched all the way around, with an elevator in the centered that had pathways stretching to each one in a kinda of star pattern. In the center of the floor we were on, stood a massive fountain depicting an eagle with its wingspan ranging at least six feet. Banners also hung suspended in mid air, each inscribed with either a painting from American History, or a passage from the Untied State's Constitution.

_We, the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union…_

"Wonder what Voldemort would say if he read that?" I said to Drew, as we joined the tail end of the security line.

"The Constitution?" replied Drew. "He'd probably have a heart attack and die."

I rolled my eyes. "That would solve all our problems."

"Tell me about it," said Drew, chuckling to himself.

Security took even longer than usual. Trust me; that was saying something considering there were five hundred kids. Aka potential terrorists, entering the Ministry today. Really, the only one they should worry about it Margo. But _no_. Instead they have to go all CIA on us, and ask us about a million questions with special lie detectors. That part, at least, was amusing. Here's an example of some of the conversation between my peers and the Ministry Guards. Hehehe…

Security Dude: Are you carrying any dark, illegal, or potentially dangerous objects?

Zoe: Well, I did have Mexican food today.

Security Dude: Huh?

Zoe: Let's just say I'm a tad bit gassy.

And she even farted to prove it.

So, yeah. When the security team were satisfied none of us were Suicide Bombers, each of us was handed a tiny GPS-like device that supposedly answered any question we had about our tour. Not to mention, it located all the good food joints and gift shops, and acted as a map in the event we got lost.

Too bad it didn't have solitaire on it…

"Gather round, gather round!" said the tour guide, a witch with long red hair and beady eyes that scanned the crowd of students like she was Petunia Dursley spying on her neighbors. "My name is Theodora Kraft and I'll be your guide for the duration of your tour-" she stopped talking mid sentence, her beady little eyes fixed on my forehead. "My God!" she exclaimed. "It's Eleanor Smith!"

I suppressed a groan, and the awful feeling that everyone in the Ministry was now staring at me.

My fellow Gryffindors rolled their eyes. The Slytherins, in contrast looked like their favorite show just came on.

Great.

"Hi," I mumbled, looking down.

You know, I've really had it with my fan club lately.

-----

The rest of the tour went by slowly and painfully. Like, nails-on-a-chalk-board-painfully. Whenever she thought I wasn't looking, Theodora whatever her name was would snatch a glimpse of me, Ella Smith, international "hero" on a freaking school trip. I would then, I give her a nervous smile and she'd turn the color of her hair and go completely off topic in such a manner that it reminded me of nails on a chalk board.

And I was far from the only one with this opinion.

By the time we split up into our individual groups, McGonagall looked about ready to deck her. While Drew and the rest of my friends, particularly Tonks, looked ready to do a lot worse.

Still, I felt kinda bad for her. I mean, really, I suppose it must be kinda awkward for her. She doesn't know how I'm so _not _international celebrity material. Poor, delusional, tour guide. Regardless, I wasn't exactly heartbroken when it was time to spilt off in our individual groups, and I at last saw the back of Theodora Kraft and her beady little Petunia Durlsey eyes. On the downside, I was now at the mercy of Professor Quin.

Don't get me wrong, the Ministry of Magic is an absolutely fascinating place and Professor Quin is really quite knowledgeable. Seriously, the Ministry should hire her as a tour guide. She knew everything about this place and not just the big stuff either. Every tiny little detail about this rug or that curtain rod that the mousey little witch could possibly think of she shared with us.

Let's just say I now know more about the carpeting in the main entrance way than I would ever have cared to know in my life.

The other thing was Quin was downright obsessed with Benjamin Aizen, one of the candidates for Minster of Magic. So obsessed, in fact, that I was downright convinced she was going to start on his undergarment preferences next. It was a little scary, to say the least.

No, I take that back: it was downright creepy.

"Is she every going to shut up?" grumbled Zoe under her breath, as Quin lectured on and on about Aizen's stand on Anti-Voldemort regulations.

"Probably not," Drew replied, grimly.

Zoe made a slashing motion across her throat, clearly meaning "kill me now."

"Speak of the devil," said Drew, a look of badly disguised disgust on his face. "It's Quin's future husband."

I nearly laughed at the irony. Sure enough, there was Aizen, a tall, good looking man, whose looks hinted at Asian ancestry dressed in royal purple robes, making his way up one of the staircases. He was followed closely by his entourage of at least fifteen or so reporters and other official-looking ministry people, led by one of my least favorite people in the world. Making the rest of the Paparazzi look like a class of kindergarteners; it's Cow-Lady herself. Rita Skeeter, walked briskly at Aizen's side, her Quick-Quotes-Quill scratching madly at the roll of parchment floating at her side.

I noticed the look on Aizen's face as he walked- no- _paraded_ down the hallway, which had suddenly become very crowded. For someone supposedly running for the job equivalent to president, he looked more like someone who was advertising for _American Idol._ He had on one of those really charming smiles that said "look at me,I'm all that," which he flashed to everyone within reach, like he was trying to sell them something. Honestly, he looked more like a rock star than a politician.

Drew seemed to be thinking around the same lines, because he got this look on his face that told me he was about as impressed with this smuck as I was. He bit his lip and tapped his foot, like he was trying to keep back comments he felt were inappropriate.

"What?" I said, watching with an amused expression on my face as Quin tried to push her way through the crowd, a sort of hypnotized look on her face, not even noticing my bodyguard trying to pull her back.

"That guy is such a narcissist," mumbled Drew, as even more reporters and camera crews crowded in front of us to get a crack at Aizen.

"Wow," said Alison, appearing on my other side. "That's an awfully big word for you. Been spending too much time with Crystal?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "No, I've met this guy before. He showed up at my Mom's funeral and tried to turn it into a publicity stunt. You should have seen my Grandma… I was impressed he made it out of there alive."

I snorted, but my laughter was short lived.

Rita Skeeter had spotted me.

Her eyes were like tiny little Ella-Trackers that had just zoomed in on my scar like it had a giant red 'X' on it. And the worst part? She was whispering into Aizen's ear and pointing at me. Aizen smiled, looking interested, and looked in my direction, his eyes resting on my scar.

"Houston," I said to Drew, a look of worry in my eyes, "we have a problem."

The words were barely out of my mouth when Rita Skeeter shoved her way through the crowd and seized my wrist, dragging me into the spotlight. My attempts to get away were next to worthless; Rita Skeeter was no weakling. She paid no mind to my pathetic babbling about how I'm just on a school trip and how now is a really bad time for an interview. Obviously, she ignored me, and before you could say "cheese," Aizen had his arm around me and was waving to the reporters like he and I were best pals.

I gently tried to loosen his grip on my shoulder, as he smelled like a perfume store puked on him. But, my attempts were in vain; he just smiled and addressed his audience, ignoring me completely, as if I were some sort of accessory to match his horrible purple robes.

"Excuse me," I said, trying not to sound as annoyed as I already was. "But I really can't stay. I'm on a field trip and-"

He ignored me, cutting me of like I hadn't spoken at all.

"Ella, here," he said, with a false element of charisma, "is a very sensible American. Which is, of course, why she and I get along so well. But, she's not _just_ sensible. No, my friend Ella has a very kind heart. So kind, in fact, that she is even willing to extend that kindness to what many believe are the worst type of people. Yes, you see, Ella, good and kind as she is; supports my campaign to help uphold the rights of our citizens who wrongfully stand trial in this country every day. Slytherins, my friends. Just because they come from a certain house does not forgo them their rights! Ella supports my stand on Miranda Rights for suspected Death Eaters because she is a good and fair person. This is why-"

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, only to be ignored again, as Aizen when on about how I supposedly think Voldemort will never return and how we need to be fair to people who have murdered and tortured on his behalf.

Ugh. Seriously, this guy is really pissing me off. And that was saying something, considering he was up against a couple of my least favorite people in the world: Purdence Malfoy, Armand Black, and Margo. Each of whom, were currently standing at the edge of the crowd with the rest of their group of Slytherins, laughing like they were watching Comedy Central.

And then, there was Margo, who stood alone at the end of the corridor, pulling something out from under her robe.

Wait, hold the phone! Margo was over by the other Slytherins. How could she be in her lonely little corner of shame _and_ laughing it up her with creepy friends?

_How could someone be in two places at once?_

Unless…

"_This is a serious matter, Eleanor. Very serious indeed. I'm sorry to nag, but I have to ask you to surrender your time turner. Now, please…."_

"_Time turner?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I turned it in right after class, remember? I was the first one."_

"_I'm sorry. You're right. That's the one that was stolen…"_

How could someone be in two places at once unless they had a _time turner?_

_Like the one that was stolen from Quin!_

Yes! That explains everything! Like that day when I had the dream. It explained how Margo could be chatting it up with Voldemort and still be sitting in Detention like the rest of us delinquents. When she left to use the bathroom, she just Apparated to wherever Voldemort was, and then used to her time turner to make it look like she was just taking a dump, not conspiring with wanted criminals.

"Ella!" called the triumphant voice of Drew, derailing my train of thought. "Over here!"

I scanned the crowd for the source of his voice, and found him standing almost directly in front of me, accompanied by Secret Service Dude, who had a large cloth bundle in his hands. Both of them were sandwiched between a pair of Ministry witches, who were desperately trying to get Aizen to sign something for them.

Realizing that he had my attention, Drew made a gesture for me to come with him. Yeah, like I'm doing this photo-op with the Rock Star by _choice_?

I shook my head, as Aizen's arm was still around me, imprisoning me in his land of flashing cameras and Quick-Quote's Quills. There was no way he and Rita Skeeter were letting their front page story run off with her boyfriend. I'd never get away without them noticing.

Drew rolled his eyes and made a gagging face, forcing me to hold back my laughter. Then, he pointed to the bundle in my bodyguard's hands and mouthed the words, "your cloak."

I nearly fell over. How could I have forgotten about that? I'd gotten the cloak nearly a month ago, and since then I'd really only used it on our mission into the restricted section, and to spy on Margo. It spent most of its time locked away in my trunk, which was where it should have been now. I'd never told anyone outside of my friends and Grandmother that I had it, let alone the fact that I brought it to D.C. How could my bodyguard have known about it- let alone gotten it through Ministry Security- completely undetected? But, besides that, how on Earth did Drew plan on me getting under it without Aizen and Rita Skeeter attached to my sleeve?

Hoping he'd see the flaw in his great scheme (he should really leave that stuff to Crystal), I mouthed the word "how?" to him.

He smirked, and gave a single syllable as an answer. "Zoe."

Yeah… That alone should strike fear into your hearts. It certainly did for me.

I gave a sharp nod of understanding and waited for the blast.

_BOOM!_

It came about two seconds later, causing Aizen to instantly let go of me, as the entire room began to panic, obviously thinking terrorism. Lenses flashed and girls screamed as the focus instantly flipped from "let's take pictures of the crazy girl with the funny scar" to "find the source of the explosion."

While everyone was distracted, I chose the moment to slip away from the Rock Star and the Mad Photo Gang, as Drew had most likely planned.

"I really have to hand it to you," I whispered, as Drew gave me a high-five. "You pulled it off."

"Thanks," replied Drew, pleased with himself.

"Quick," said my bodyguard, urgently looking around to make sure we were still unnoticed, "under the cloak."

Drew took the bundle from him, unfolded the cloak and threw it over us.

"See the crowd of people going that way?" said my bodyguard, gesturing to a large group of people in funny blue hats traveling down a staircase that lead to one of the basement floors. "They're going to one of the courtrooms. Follow them and keep the cloak on. Once you get there, there's a back exit that should get you back into this hallway once everything's settled down. Then, take off the cloak and meet the tour in the gift shop."

"How'd you know that?" I whispered, suspiciously.

Secret Service Dude held up GPS-like device we'd all been given at the door.

"_Oh."_

"Come on!" said Drew, nudging me forward. "They're going to notice you're missing before long, and he can't be seen talking to thin air!"

With that, we set off after the people in the funny hats.

-----

Yeah… one problem with Secret Service Dude's great plan: most people aren't on the lookout for invisible teenagers, and have a tendency to inadvertently try to plow right through them. So, as you can guess, Drew and I had a rather difficult time navigating the twisting basement corridors that we were being herded through on our quest to rid ourselves of Rita Skeeter.

"How much farther, do you think?" I asked in a hushed whisper, peering over the head of a pair of the funny hat-wearing witches.

"I think it's just through that door," replied Drew, pointing to a pair of large oak doors up ahead.

Sure enough, the procession came to a halt, and the doors swung open, revealing a well lit room full of benches surrounding what appeared to be a cage. My stomach turned over. Something just wasn't right.

"Warning!" said the cool female voice as we crossed the threshold into the room, causing me to jump. "This area requires a minimal security clearance of seventeen. Please return to your designated tour area. Warning-"

"Where's that voice coming from!" I whispered frantically, noticing a few of the funny hat people stop and look around for the source of the voice.

"I think it's those weird things they gave us when we got here!" replied Drew, digging through the messenger bag I was carrying with a frantic urgency about him. He sighed with relief when he pulled out the source of the noise: the GPS thingy that the Ministry had given us.

"Great job, Sherlock!" I snapped, panicking as I noticed a few of the funny hat witches look around, bewildered, for the source of the noise. "Now, how do we shut the thing up!"

"I'm working on it!" said Drew, pushing buttons at random, until he came across one that said 'mute' and pressed it, causing the female voice to quiet. "There!" he said, triumphantly.

"Sorry I snapped at you," I whispered, ashamed of myself for being so rude to Drew in my moment of panic.

"It's okay," replied Drew. "I know I'm awesome. Now come on, we're going to get trampled if we stay here too much longer."

I nodded in agreement. Scanning the room, I noticed there didn't seem to be another door, at least, not one that I could see. "I wonder were that other exit is supposed to be."

Drew shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Maybe we better go back," I whispered, starting to get a bit nervous. "My bodyguard could have just given us bad directions."

"The reporters should be gone by now, anyway," agreed Drew, turning around under the cloak.

We had only gone a few paces when the last weird hat person stepped inside, and the heavy oak doors fell shut with a _bang_.

"Well," I said, "I guess we're going nowhere fast."

"Too right," admitted Drew. "You wanna try looking for another door on one of the balconies?"

"Sure," I replied, not knowing what else to do.

We followed a pair of African-American wizards up a set of oak stairs in total silence, not stopping until we were safely out of the way of all pedestrians. Neither of us spoke for several minutes, as we continued to look for a way out.

I rationalized that we were in a sort of courtroom, and that the funny hat people must be court members or something like that. The other people in the benches I guessed were either witnesses or other important people. I could even recognize a few faces including Fern, Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, McGonagall, Tayla Wilks, and Mad-Eye Moody. Most notably, though, was the man on Moody's right: Albus Dumbledore.

"Is that really Dumbledore?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I think so," replied Drew, in awe. "And that's got to be Moody over there whispering to him. I wonder what he's pointing at?"

I gasped. Drew was right; Moody was pointing at something, and Dumbledore seemed to think whatever it was happened to be funny. However, Moody was pointing in _our_ direction, which wouldn't have worried me expect-

"Get down!" I hissed.

"Why?" asked Drew, baffled.

"Moody can see through cloaks!" I explained, urgently.

I hoped with all my heart Moody hadn't seen us. Imagine what kind of trouble we'd get into if he reported us to McGonagall, who was sitting just a few seats away. We'd be lucky to get out of detention when we graduate!

Luckily, though, Moody now had something else to focus on besides misbehaving teenagers. A man who was clearly a judge of some sort had taken his place on a raised platform, wand in his hand, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bring in the prisoner!" he boomed, his voice echoing just as loudly as the initial boom.

The affect was instantaneous. A nightmarish chill fell over the room, as I felt my insides freeze up. All the happiness seemed to drain from me, and in the distance, somewhere, I could have sworn I heard Ava McGonagall scream.

Dementors.

Two, to be exact. One on each side of the prisoner they were bringing in, a scruffy woman with wild eyes and matted brown hair, who appeared to be in her early thirties.

"Ella, you look really pale," whispered Drew, patting my back. "It's gonna be okay; they can't hurt you."

I looked down and realized I'd been gripping his hand so hard it had turned white. Embarrassed, I loosened my grip, and the color returned.

The door to the large cage in the center of the room flew open, and the woman was shoved in, laughing hysterically.

"Morgana Crowley," said the man with the booming voice. "You stand accused of the murder of Dennis and Loretta Heartwig, trespassing on the National Archives, with intent to vandalize, and above all, suspected alliance to the organization known as the Death Eaters. If convicted by the jury of your peers, you will receive seventy five years to life in Azkaban."

Morganna gave and insane sort of laugh. "'Jury of my peers!' Ha! More like a jury of Mudbloods who are not even fit to wipe the slime off of my Master's shoes! You Americans and your foolish _constitution_! You're weak!"

This caused quite a bit of hateful whispering among the crowd, not to mention a fair bit of name calling aimed at Morganna. A witch in a hat with a bright peacock feather sticking out of it even gave her the middle finger, complete with a look worthy Tonks before she's had her coffee.

The judge, however, didn't react. Instead, his banged his hammer thingy a few times for order, and then addressed a section of benches filled by non-funny-hat-wearers. "Does the jury have a verdict?"

A small wizard in army green robes stood up. "Yes, your honor. In the case of the people verses Morganna Crowley, the wizards and witches of the jury find the accused guilty of all charges."

Morganna didn't seem upset at the fact that she'd be spending the rest of her life in Azkban upsetting at all. In fact, she just flashed a deadly, feral smile and laughed. "Fools! Azkaban will not hold me for long! My master will grant me my freedom!"

The judge once again ignored her. "Would the jury please state how you voted. Jury number one-"

"Guilty."

"Jury number two."

"Guilty."

"Jury number-"

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!" yelled Morganna. "The Dark Lord shall rise again! Tonight! He shall return! And only those who most devoted shall receive mercy! I shall be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams! The half-blood brat may have led him to what he so desired, but I alone and faithful! I, alone, am pure! I, alone-"

_Tonight_?

Voldemort is supposed to return _tonight_?

I gripped Drew's hand again, my eyes glued to Morganna's wild ones as she ranted and raved about how Voldemort would punish us all. My heart beat madly, and fear ran through my veins like a wild fire of panic.

_Tonight?_

No… it can't be! Calm down Ella-

"Can someone please shut her up!" yelled one of the juries. "It's giving me a headache!"

"Calm yourself," said Dumbledore, his ice blue eyes looking directly into my invisible ones.

"AND ELLA SMITH!" roared Morganna, unaware that I was right here, invisible to everyone except Mad-Eye Moody.

I froze.

"Tonight, the Dark Lord shall prove to the world who is really stronger!"

"We have to get out of here," I whispered, trying to hide the fact that I was absolutely freaking out.

"You're telling me," said Drew, snorting at my obvious statement. "The question is, _how_?"

I scanned the room, frantically searching for an answer to his question. There were rows and rows of benches, all filled to the very last inch, but no door in sight. Frustrated, I came to the conclusion that the only way out was through the door we'd come in.

The problem? That door was sealed shut, and it would remain like that until the Dementors took Morganna away. That meant I have to go near them…

The thought made me sick to my stomach.

Drew chewed on his lip nervously, not sure how to act clearly having realized our only option, and its affect on me.

"Take her away!" yelled the judge over Morganna's ranting.

The door to the cage swung open with a creaking sound, and the Dementors each took one of Morganna's arms and led her towards the door.

Summoning all my courage, I looked Drew in the eyes and said with all the force I could muster, "Let's go."

Wordlessly, Drew took my hand and led me in a dead run towards the doors. I gripped his hand so hard I was pretty sure I'd cut off the circulation, and with the other clutched the folds of the invisibility cloak, trying with all my might to resist the Dementors' chill as we raced closer to them.

All in a few seconds time, we'd reached the door and were through it just as the Dementors disappeared around the corner with Morganna, taking their awful chill with them when the doors slammed shut behind us.

"God," I said, as Drew stowed the cloak under his robes. "That was awful."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "Are you sure you're okay, though? You seemed pretty shook up." He paused, studying my face for my reaction, clearly concerned for my wellbeing. In turn, I tried to keep my expression neutral, but with little to no success. "You honestly don't think that stuff Morganna was saying is true, do you? The woman is a raving lunatic!"

I shrugged, feeling a bit ashamed of myself for being worried so easily. After all, what can the words of the biggest nut-job since Bellatrix and a headache really mean after all?

Well, for one thing, it could mean that Bellatrix and her pal Voldy are hatching some grand scheme involving their pet sneak, Margo, luring me into a trap. Such a trap that would somehow involve me playing fetch with a prophecy, and Voldermort rising again from some spell written in a book for uber nerds like myself; i.e Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

In short, a whole lot of "not good."

I looked at my shoes. "Well…," I mumbled, but was cut off by the voice of none other than the sneak herself.

"Ella! Drew!" called Margo Ellis, racing down the hallway towards us, a panicked look of absolute fear in her eyes, like her life depended on it. And knowing her boss, it probably did.

Drew and I exchanged a glance, neither of us really sure what to make of the scene unfolding before our eyes.

"Let's just pretend we can't hear her and go find the rest of the gang. Your bodyguard mentioned a gift shop," suggested Drew, glancing uneasily at Margo, a strong sense of mistrust, with just a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"Wait!" called Margo, tripping and falling just before she reached us. "You've got to listen to me! Please!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Come on Ella," he said, glaring accusingly at Margo as he spoke, letting her know his words were as much for her as they were for me. "You can't trust anything a _Death Eater _says."

Margo flinched as Drew denounced her for what she was, and clutched her left arm tightly. "Please!" she pleaded. Looking directly at me she added, "I know I screwed up-"

"That's the understatement of the year," snapped Drew.

Margo flinched again, but didn't stop talking. "I know I screwed up, but you've got to listen to me! They've got Kali! They'll kill her!"

I froze, fear for my friend replacing any logic left in my mind.

"Ella!" warned Drew, his voice so distant he appeared nothing but a distant echo in the back of my head. "Don't listen to her, she's trying to talk you into something! Can't you see she's lying?"

Against all better judgment, I ignored him. "Who's got Kali, Margo?"

"The Death Eaters."

-----

**Because you all hate me for that cliffe hanger *dodges over-ripe fruit* I remind you get again that reviewers get a sneak peek. **

**Happy New Year!**

**~Patronus OUT!!**


	33. Chapter 32: Revelations

**Well, I think that's a new record. It's been what, a month or more since I last updated? Here is my list of excuses this time.**

**1: The Baptist Ninja Nametag Stealers from Choir Camp came down from Mars to take my story to their leader; Rumbleroar of Pigfarts. (Okay, no, and that is an inside joke which Katie will understand… :D)**

**2: Lazy editors named SAKURA. **

**3: I was busy all last week with my show, **_**Anastasia, **_**were I played a crazy person in the Asylum (fitting, right?) named Virginia who had this weird obsession with a rug and a butterfly, who I named Arnold. THIS IS NOT A LIE! **

**4: Major plot bunny attacks. I've been so busy being creative that I neglected to actually send stuff out to be edited. Seriously, I'm working on writing chapter **_**35.**_

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own Arnold the butterfly, not Harry Potter. **

**Special thanks to the real Tonks for pitching in with some helpful comments and corrections and to Katie, for all the help. **

**Chapter 32: Revelations**

So, my Voldemort-free vacation had turned out to be a major epic fail. But, there was still a tiny bit of hope. I mean, since when had Margo, Queen of Grease, ever been honest? Or, for that matter, smart enough to kidnap one of my friends right under the nose of the _entire freaking Ministry of Magic_? Seriously, there's a pretty good chance that I'll find Kali chilling out in the gift shop with the rest of my friends.

And, if she's not….

Well, to put it bluntly: I'm screwed. I'd have to go after her, and I think we all know how _not good_ that would be, particularly Drew, who had gone all over protective on me. Actually, scratch that. He'd gone totally overboard, glaring at Margo like she was Satan in disguise and forcing her to give him her wand before he'd agree to even go make sure she wasn't lying.

But, hey, at least he didn't completely panic. Unlike me.

Yes, it's true. The Chosen One is completely and utterly terrified.

So, I'll just take these next few moments to run in circles and scream my head off.

Not.

--------

"Zoe! Put that useless crap _down_!" snapped Tonks, impatiently.

"It's not useless!" retorted Zoe, rolling her eyes.

"Um, let me think about that. _Yeah it is!_"

"_No, it's not!_"

Sam sighed with frustration. Seriously, she was about ready to go on another one of Ella's crazy Death Eater hunts; at least her demise would be quick. Compared to dying of boredom like she was right now. The trip had been a total dud, just one giant history lesson after another with wizards who remembered the cavemen days that kept going on and on about a bunch of crap that she couldn't care less about. Not only did that just flat out _suck_, she was currently being treated to Zoe and Tonks arguing about only God-knows-what, Crystal acting all smart, Ella's paparazzi (which they had barely escaped from), and don't even get her started on the fact that Quin had only given them an hour shopping reprieve before they had to be back on the bus headed for home.

And then, coming in at number one on the list of why Sam's life sucks; there was Ella and her brainless boyfriend acting all couple-y and talking in hushed whispers about the fate of the world and crap like that. The whole weekend Ella had gone around with this paranoid look on her face, and jumping at sudden noises. Right now, she was-

Sam rolled her eyes. It was just so _typical_;Nancy Drew and Brainless Boyfriend were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Alison," she said, reaching down to tap her friend on the shoulder.

Alison, who had been secretly trying to text her own version of Brainless Boyfriend, looked up and stowed her cell phone beneath her robes, causing Sam to roll her eyes yet again. "What?"

"Any idea where Ella and Drew went?" asked Sam.

Alison shrugged, uninterested. "I saw them disappear under the cloak during the Paparazzi attack. Haven't seen them since."

Sam smirked. Typical them. "Ten Galleons says they're making out."

Alison cringed. "Thanks, Sam. I _so _didn't need those images."

"Just like I didn't need the ones of you and Garrett making out on the bus," retorted Sam, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" snapped Alison, turning bright pink.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do we have a bet, or what?"

Alison raised her eyebrows, a joking expression on her face. "Fine. Ten gallons they're off doing hero stuff. _And _the loser has to tell Drew he looks sexy. In front of Ella."

"You're on!" declared Sam, shaking Alison's hand. "And by the way, you are so going down. Six feet down. In the ground. Because that's what's going to happen to you when you call Ella's boyfriend sexy."

"I don't think so-" Alison started to say, but was cut off by Kali, who had randomly appeared from out of nowhere, looking like she'd seen a ghost. And, knowing Sam's current state of bad luck, she probably had.

Kali glanced around the room, her eyes scanning frantically for some sort of threat only she seemed to be able to see, a look of total panic on her face.

Okay then…. And Sam thought Ella getting a date before she did was weird.

Actually, that's still weird. This is just, well, weird_er._

"Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously, fixing her friend with an odd stare.

Alison and Sam exchanged a glance. Kali continued to look around corners like a lost kid in the mall.

"Um, Kali?" prompted Alison, to no response from Kali, who continued to stare off into space with an expression of terror on her face, eyes misty.

"Okay," said Sam, hand on her hip. "I'm officially creeped out."

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Alison, her voice full of her own concern.

Sam snorted. "Do I look like I know?!"

Alison rolled her eyes. "Just help me snap her out of it!"

"How?" asked Sam, frantically snapping her fingers to get Kali's attention.

"I don't know!" snapped Alison. Grabbing Kali by the shoulders, she shook her as gently as she could and still be effective until Kali's eye's unclouded and she let out a sigh.

"Kali?" said Alison.

"What was that?" exclaimed Sam. '"Cause if it was a joke, it wasn't funny. Scary, yes. But not funny."

Kali blinked, trying to clear her head. Unable to meet either of her friend's eyes, she stared at the ground, looking more freaked out than she'd been before.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, her focus on no one in particular.

"That's… good," said Alison, warily.

"Where's Ella?" Kali gasped, suddenly alert.

"No idea," replied Sam, studying Kali's face very carefully. "Why?"

Kali didn't respond for some time, a blank expression on her face. Meanwhile, Crystal and Cassy had wandered over, and Alison was filling them in.

"Do you ever get the feeling," said Kali, out of nowhere, "that your magic controls you?"

"What?" exclaimed Alison, taken aback. "Controlling you? English, please?"

"Is she on drugs?" whispered Cassy, appearing with the rest of their friends. "She's never seemed like the type, but-"

Crystal elbowed her in the ribs. "Shut up, Cassy!"

Kali shook her head. "Never mind. Which way's the bathroom?"

Both Sam and Alison pointed in the direction of the gold sign to their left reading "Restrooms," and Kali raced off in that direction a split second later.

"I wonder what that was about?" said Crystal, glancing in the direction Kali had gone.

Sam sighed. "I have a nasty feeling we'll find out sooner or later."

---------------

Kali Whitherwing threw open the bathroom door in a state of utter terror. Gasping for breath, she fought to hang on to reality as her vision blurred. In the distance, she could hear voices, none of which existed outside her head.

It was happening again. Like the first time, in the maze, but worse somehow. Worse because this time, she knew there was almost no way she could avoid it; her magic was stronger than her will power. Whatever it wanted her to see, she would see, like it or not.

And, it wasn't even the fact that she was seeing things that had driven her to hide in the public restroom; it was _what_ she'd seen.

_There was no time…._

Kali cover her mouth to muffle her scream. The thought had not been her own.

She gripped the bathroom sink with more force that she'd ever thought herself capable of, fighting back tears. She hated this. Why her? She wasn't smart like Crystal, or noble like Ella, or even cunning like Zoe. If she was so "gifted", then why was she hiding in a bathroom, useless and scared, when she should really be warning Ella of the danger she was in!

She couldn't let that happen.

But it already _was _happening. Yet, her magic had once again trapped her in a corner, unable to raise a finger in her own defense.

Kali took a deep breath, she had to stay calm. That had to be the secret to fighting this thing. Just stay calm and think rationally, and everything will fall into place. Then, she can go home and salvage whatever was left of her old life. Her old, boring, _safe_ life.

Telling herself that everything was going to be okay, she turned on the facet full blast and splashed her face with cold water and imagined that all her troubles were disappearing down the drain, never to be seen again.

She froze having laid eyes on her right hand, which had a death grip on the faucet.

It wasn't her hand.

Kali screamed, this time not bothering to muffle the sound.

"_No! Not again!" _She thought desperately.

Her heart was racing and she was shaking uncontrollably. Holding on to one last ray of hope that this was only a trick of the light, Kali forced herself met the eyes of the person in the mirror.

They were Ella's.

The bathroom dissolved around her and Ella's eyes locked on a pair of red ones that could only belong to one person. Kali tried to scream, but Ella's body didn't obey her command.

"_NEVER!" _someone shouted with more courage than Kali had ever personally experienced. She was pretty sure it was Ella.

_Run!_ She thought, heart pounding with absolute fear. _Please, Ella! Just run! _

Kali felt Ella's body go rigid with fear as the figure in front of her came in to focus, visible to Kali in horrifyingly accurate detail. His snake like face was twisted in a sadistic, cold blooded grin, like he was some sort of rabid animal about to pounce on its prey. Voldemort knew he had Ella cornered.

"_I'm done for…,_" Ella thought clearly, the terrifying ultimatum demolishing the tiny sliver of hope Kali had left.

_No!_

Kali wanted to scream. She wanted to force Ella to turn and run, run as far away as possible from Voldemort, and magic, and terrifying visions. Back to middle school, and air hockey tournaments and popcorn.

But Ella didn't.

Kali felt her stand up as tall as she could possible stretch her five-foot-five stature and summon an overwhelming amount of courage.

It was then that she realized, all of the fear Kali felt, was her own.

Ella was going to fight.

And Kali knew she would not win.

"_Expeliarmus!" _cried Ella.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The two spells met in mid air, but Voldemort's shattered Ella's upon impact, and her eyes filled with green light.

"NO!" screamed Kali, no longer seeing from Ella's eyes, as she watched her friend's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Ella's kind blue eyes stared lifeless back at her.

"NO!" cried Kali, her vision blurring due to the tears. "ELLA! NO!"

She shut her eyes, unwilling to see any more.

"Are you alright, miss?" said a kind voice.

Kali opened her eyes to find herself back in the bathroom, safe and sound. She let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't real.

Yet.

She shut her eyes again, trying to blot out the images of Ella falling to the ground, and others like it. They couldn't happen… they were just figments of her imagination… That was it. Everything was just the product of eating to much chocolate before bed, or something silly like that.

Kali opened her eyes to address the woman with a cold realization forming in her head.

"_Lord Voldemort will rise again," _she found herself saying, without any form of signal from her brain. Her mouth had simply acted on its own accord, like an outside force had stolen the controls and was driving Kali in its own direction.

"E-excuse me?" said the woman, frightened by Kali's sudden outburst.

"_Greater and more powerful than before, he will seek to forever silence those who had defied him._

_Eight of these will seek him_

_One will not return_

_Of Romeo and Juliet_

_One will not return"_

The woman ran away screaming just as Kali finished.

"This can't be happening!" she cried, putting her face in her hands.

"But it is," said a voice.

Kali snatched her wand from her pocket and whipped around. She relaxed as she identified the person who had spoken to her, and allowed her wand arm to fall limp at her side.

"Sorry," she said, suddenly curious. "You scared me. Forgive me for being nosy, but what are you doing in the _girl's_ bathroom?"

The owner of the voice raised his own wand, and before Kali could react, he'd cursed her.

"_Stupefy!"_

Kali Whitherwing heard nothing more.

-----

Okay, so maybe running in circles and screaming my head off wouldn't be such a great plan after all. If I really wanted to accomplish anything, I had to remain calm, at least on the outside.

No one spoke as the three of us navigated our way through the gift shop's many aisles in search of my friends. Already, I found myself fighting to control my racing heart beat as the panic began to set in. Worse than even that; the pain in my scar had become so intense that I began to find the brightly colored knickknacks crowding the gift shop walls increasingly sharp and painful to look at. Thinking had become a difficult task all on its own.

Let's just say I really needed some extra-extra-extra-extra strength magic aspirin. Like, now.

But still, I was determined not to let that show, particularly not in front of Drew and Margo, and as frightened as I was about my doom and all the jazz.

Clearly, I wasn't doing a very good job, though, because no sooner had I thought this than Drew had taken my hand in his and looked me in the eyes all boyfriend-like, causing my heart to melt into mush on the spot.

For a second, I forgot why I was here.

"_There _they are!" declared the voice of Zoe triumphantly as she lead Lydia, Piper, and the rest of the gang down the aisle toward us. "See, Crystal! I told you they were-"

She stopped talking abruptly as she spotted Margo, causing the smile to slide right off her face, replaced by a look of pure loathing.

"What's _she_ doing here?" said both Zoe and Alison in unison.

"Maybe she kidnapped Kali," joked Sam, hands on her hips, staring Margo down with a look to rival even Zoe's.

There was too much irony in that joke to overlook it.

"Ella…?" said Crystal warily, her super Ella-Reading senses clearly on high alert. "Something wrong?"

Ha-ha, that's funny. That's really, really, funny! There's this whole diabolical plot going on involving one of my best friends being used as bait so Bellatrix can use me to bring Voldemort back. And, it's not like either of them plan on letting me go alive.

OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!

But, it wasn't like I was planning on telling that to Crystal.

"I might be," I began, not in an outright lie, but withholding key details. It was like I kept telling myself, if Kali's here, nothing's wrong. "Kali's not with you, is she?"

Crystal shot me a frantic glance, giving me this God-awful feeling that my Ravenclaw friend had already figured out were this conversation was headed; which was off a cliff and then some.

Alison, however, spoke up before Crystal did. "It was the weirdest thing. She kept spacing out and saying all this weird stuff-"

"-and then she just ran to the bathroom" Sam cut in. "But she didn't come back; it's like she drown in a toilet or something."

"Thanks," grumbled Tonks. "Like I really needed those images."

Sam stuck out her tongue at Tonks. "Hey, it's only fair. We all have to look at your face day in and day out!"

"Enough!" snapped Crystal, sounding more and more on edge. "Tell them what happened next, Cassy."

She nodded. "I went to go see if Kali was okay-"

Sam snorted. "Please. You went to see if she was getting high!"

"Shut up, Sam!" said Crystal and I in unison.

"Like I said," continued Cassy, "I went to see if she was okay. But, before I could get in there, this crazy lady nearly runs me over- and I heard screaming!"

Oh my God…

"So, I get in there, and the bathroom is completely empty!"

No… that can't be right!

"No!" I echoed out loud, as the world started to spin around me, and my legs seemed to turn to jell-o, no longer able to support my weight.

"Ella!" said Crystal, her voice slow and soothing. "Breath!"

"What's wrong with her!" cried Sam.

"I'm fine," I replied, half heartedly, the pain in my forehead now so strong I could barely even see.

He was close… And he was happy...Too happy… His plan was working…

"Catch her, wonder boy!" yelled Alison. "She's gonna faint!"

Just as Alison had predicted, my feet gave out from under me. Luckily, Drew reacted instantly, and his arms encircled me before the floor and I got on a first name basis.

"How romantic," said Sam, sarcastically.

"You want to tell them or should I?" grumbled Drew, glaring at Margo as he helped me to my feet.

I gulped. There was no way I could prevent them from coming with me once I told them everything. I mean, I sort of planned on taking Crystal, because of her undisputed problem solving skills, and of course Drew would be coming with. But, somehow, I couldn't drag the rest of them along on good conscious.

"How about neither," I whispered.

"How about _now_," snapped Zoe.

"She's right," agreed Crystal, grimly. "We can all tell something Voldemort related is going on, and I, for one, already have a shrewd idea about the rest of it, so you might as well get it over with."

"Yeah!" agreed Alison. "None of this 'leaving us out' crap because you think you're being noble! This is our fight, too!" She pumped her fist into the air and flashed me one of her goofy grins. Then, she said a few things about Voldemort's mom that weren't exactly nice.

Franticly, I searched my brain for some sort of excuse not to tell them. "Two problems," I rambled. "One, we're in the middle of a gift shop, in case you didn't notice."

"Very funny, Ella," Tonks grumbled.

I ignored her. "And two-" I jerked my head in Margo's direction.

Crystal rolled her eyes at my pathetic attempts at stalling and cast the Muffilato spell without even breaking eye contact. Before I could protest, she had also flagged down Piper, to guard Margo, which she did rather reluctantly.

"Spill," ordered Alison.

"Kali's been kidnapped," I said, stating the obvious. "By Death Eaters."

"Well, DUH!" snapped Alison, rolling her eyes. "Who else could have done it? The creepy cashier from Wal-Mart?"

I ignored her. "Because they think that if they've got one of my friends, I'll have to do what they want in order to save them."

"Super Dork to the rescue," muttered Tonks.

"And that would be?" pestered Sam, rolling her eyes at Tonks.

Crystal spoke up, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. "I'm guessing a prophecy, because only Ella would be able to get it for them, right?"

I nodded.

"I think Margo told you that, right?" said Zoe, eye's shinning with hatred. "I told you she was a spy! Why did no one listen? Huh, _Crystal?"_

Crystal held up her hands. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "the evidence you had at the time wasn't logical, but I forgot that in life, some things, like evil, are never logical."

"Go on Ella, tell us how she did it," said Drew emotionlessly.

I explained to them about how I'd seen Voldemort give Margo a mission, which was to trap me, how she'd created a false alibi by using a the time-turner she'd stolen from Quin. Everything I knew about Margo and about the plans of our enemies, with one huge exception. Not sure if it was for their benefit or mine, I left out the parts about Voldemort returning to full strength from the resurrection spell in the book, and about what that entailed for me; Voldemort would use my blood to return, and then he'd kill me.

The worst part was what I'd known all along; if Voldemort knew about the books, he would know what the fictional Voldemort had done wrong, and he wouldn't make the same mistakes. He would know every trick I had, and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop him. Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hide until someone stronger came along to finish it for me. But I couldn't do that, and Voldemort knew it just as well as I did.

"There's no questioning it's a trap," I said, trying to prevent my voice from shaking. Drew held my hand, which helped a little bit. "There's just no way to out of it; I have to go after her, and maybe if I get the prophecy for them, they'll let Kali go. There's just no other way; they've got me cornered."

"What's this 'I' you keep referring to?" said Alison, hands on her hips, eyes shining. "Because I think the word is 'we'. And, in case you missed the memo, a Gryffindor never accepts defeat! I say we keep fighting until either we croak or Crystal comes up with something!"

"Thank you, Alison," said Crystal, sarcasm in her voice. "I'm truly flattered by your faith in my abilities."

"We can do it!" cheered Alison, her eyes shining, everyone around her nodding in agreement. "The point is, Kali is our friend, and so are you Ella. And you know what? A true friend never leaves a man behind! So, I say, let's go kick some Death Eater ass!"

"I'm in," declared Crystal, drawing her wand as if to say she was ready to fight.

"Me too," added Zoe, doing the same.

"Where Ella goes, I go!" proclaimed Drew, making my heart swell.

"Me too, I guess," mumbled Tonks, reluctantly drawing her own wand. "But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you, and that's a promise!"

Sam threw her wand arm into the air so enthusiastically she nearly punched Cassy in the process. "Those Death Eaters better bring it, that's all I'm saying," she growled.

"Don't forget me!" was Cassy's response.

Alison beamed at me. "Ella, for such a smart kid, you can be really dumb sometimes. You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not, and we're never gonna give Voldemort what he wants! You don't worry your pretty little head; Kali will home before you can say "Oh, and Sam, I believe you owe me ten Galleons.""

"Dang it! I was hoping you forgot!" grumbled Sam, digging through her pockets for the money Alison requested.

Alison flashed me one of her classic smirks, which told me I just flat out did _not _want to know. "Oh, Sam," she said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I think you forgot something."

"No way, I am _not_ doing that!" proclaimed Sam, a hint of genuine worry in her eyes at what my vertically deficient friend had to say.

Alison sighed with false regret. "I suppose I'll just have to tell everybody about you and-"

"Fine!" Sam exclaimed, clearly threatened by Alison's threat. Her face turned bright red a second later and she reluctantly turned toward my boyfriend, and, for a reason I can't even _begin _to imagine, said, "Drew, you look sexy in your dress robes."

Everyone laughed, even Drew

"Hey!" I snapped playfully, chuckling to myself as Sam's face became a shade of red that puts fire engines to shame. "Get your own boyfriend!"

"Yeah, Sam," added Tonks, jokingly. "I hear Armand Black is single."

"_Tonks!" _she retorted.

"_What?" _said Tonks, mimicking Sam's distress.

"Kiss my-"

"_Okay_," Crystal exclaimed, interrupting what was surely to be a first class swear word. "We've got a job to do here."

"Yeah, find Sam a date," said Alison, sarcastically. "Now _that _might just kill us all."

I laughed, it was certainly good to have friends. . Even in the face of all the crap we'd just inherited, it felt good to act like a bunch of silly teenagers picking at each other. It made everything seem less frightening, less _real_.

"Bite me," retorted Sam, only to pause a second later and flinch. "Eww. Bad choice of words, I just remembered we're that's been."

"Hey, better Garrett than Armand Black."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, guys," cautioned Drew, "very funny, Kali isn't going to save herself."

"Yeah," agreed Alison. "And, now that you mention it, where exactly _are _we going?"

I reached into my pocket and held up the D.C. address, the last of the puzzle pieces falling into place in my mind.

Everyone leered closer to get a better look, clearly wondering how I'd gotten such information. Unless, of course, you're Crystal, and you already know everything.

"Where did you get that?" asked Zoe suspiciously, looking over my shoulder at the spot were Margo and Piper stood, excluded from our conversation, "_Margo_ didn't give it to you, did she?"

I shook my head. "Lydia gave this to me right after she was rescued from Death Eaters. She told me that it was important, but she couldn't remember why."

"Of course!" exclaimed Crystal, sounding furious with herself for not figuring it out before hand. "Lydia was taken by Death Eaters, who modified her memory and gave her a ransom note designed as a clue, which she unwittingly delivered for them." She paused to glance at me, and her expression softened to an apologetic smile. "And, Ella? I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the first place. You know, about the address, and about Margo."

"It's okay," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Technically, you _were_ right, at least about the address being a trap."

Zoe cleared her throat, loudly and looked at Crystal with a look that plainly said, "_Well_?"

Crystal smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't believe your foolish and illogical assumption that Margo had joined the Death Eaters."

Zoe rolled her eyes at Crystal's Ravenclaw-ness. "Apology accepted."

No one said anything for several minutes. We'd run out of things to distract us from what we had to do, but no one was truly ready to forgo our last few Death Eater-Free minutes, not to mention we still didn't have any real plan that didn't involve a victory party on the Death Eater end of things.

Seriously, a plan that doesn't involve me giving the Death Eaters the prophecy or Kali getting killed would _really _be nice right now. That, and I'm still waiting on that magical cure for cursed scars.

Tonks broke the silence. "I guess this is it."

Crystal shook her head. "We can't just… _go_."

I sighed, trying not to wince from the pain. "We're gonna have to; I mean, it's not like we've got any other options."

"Um, I don't think so," said Drew, gripping my hand so hard it cut off the circulation. It was like he thought that by doing that, he could somehow prevent me from putting myself in harm's way, which was half romantic, half annoying.

"Seriously, guys!" he argued, his voice desperate, but still full of authority. "Our only option is for Ella to give the prophecy to the Death Eaters, assuming we survive whatever's guarding it-"

"-and something always is," grumbled Zoe.

"Right on, Zoe," agreed Drew. "And, just throwing this out there, but I don't want to give the Death Eaters information they could _use. _I'm no genius," he continued, looking directly into my eyes, "but I _know_ a Death Eater is a Death Eater; they're _evil._ There's no way in hell that they're going just let us- particularly Ella- run on our merry way."

He was right, of course. Drew had only restated what my heart already knew. They wanted _me_. _I _was the thing Voldemort would use to return, which meant that they'd probably kidnap me, and kill my friends.

It meant I'd have to face Voldemort again…

I can't let that happen…

"But what about Kali?" I wondered aloud.

"Um, _hello?" _said Alison sarcastically. "Did we or did we not just pledge to fight, win or lose?"

Drew and Alison began to bicker back and forth. Drew, of course, was fighting for my "safety", while Alison argued that the mission was for the good of all. I saw no real reason to listen, since that argument had already been picked over and examined from every possible angle both inside my head and out of it.

I let my eyes wander the room, searching for wisdom I was pretty sure I'd never find.

Everyone else was pretty much on the same boat. They mostly just stood and looked on, lost in their own thoughts. Crystal kept trying to met my eyes, I knew she had already figured out the whole shebang about me having to face Voldemort and everyone getting killed.

Zoe, oblivious to both Crystal and me, fiddled mindlessly with her souvenirs, which I had to admit were pretty cool. I watched her with interest as she shook something that looked like a Muggle Magic-Eight-Ball. I noted from the display nearby that it supposedly decoded passwords.

It was what was in her other hand that gave me an idea.

No, not just an idea; I had a _plan_.

My heart beat began to accelerate, and I could barely contain my excitement.

I had _hope_.

"Zoe?" I inquired, my sudden enthusiasm seeping through into my voice. "Let me see that."

She shot me a funny look, clearly under the impression they'd finally have to commit me to the funny farm. "This?" she asked, holding up the Password Decoder.

I shook my head. "No, the snow globe."

Zoe exchanged a "what-the-heck" look with Sam before handing it over.

Nodding my thanks, and took the cheap souvenir in my hands, examining it. The snow globe was rather simple; in fact it was a bit of a rip-off in my opinion. Other than the spell that caused the words "Ministry of Magic" to flash different colors, it was nothing than a blue tinted glass ball attached to a stand.

"Hey, Crystal," I said, beaming as each of my friends looked back at me like I was nuts. "If you take off the writing and the stand, what does this look like to you?"

Crystal's eyes grew huge. "That's _brilliant_, Ella! You just have to get rid of the detail and it's a perfect match to the ones in the movie! Remember that spell I used to save your life that time your broom got jinxed? Finite Incantatum should work on this one, too."

I thought for a moment, before giving the base of the snow globe a good twist. Sure enough, it came right off in my hand.

"Hey!" exclaimed Zoe. "What did you do that for?"

"Okay," grumbled Sam. "I'm lost."

"Join the club," added Alison.

I ignored them. "Crystal?" I asked, smiling. "What's that spell again?"

Crystal didn't even pause to think. She took out her wand and cried, "_Finite incaatatum!"_

The writing on the snow globe stopped flashing and disappeared, leaving only the blue tinted glass ball.

It could have been and exact match to the prophecies in the book.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said proudly, "meet plan B."

My friends who weren't Harry Potter-inclined responded with blank looks.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "It's a fake prophecy."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, excitedly. "All we have to do is switch the fake one for the real one before the Death Eaters get there, and then we give them the fake one in exchange for Kali!"

"One problem," said Drew, "how do we know the prophecies in real life look the same as the ones in the Harry Potter movies?"

"He's right," agreed Sam. "Because when you assume-"

"-you make and 'ass' out of 'you' and 'me.'" I finished. "I know. But, it's the only plan we've got."

Sam nodded. "At least now we have a chance, I guess."

"Yeah, but, Ella still owes me twelve sickles and a knut," grumbled Zoe.

-----

"Well," said Sam, hands on her hips, "anyone got anymore brilliant ideas? 'Cause unless someone's got a bunch of magic flying unicorns handy, we're screwed!"

She was right. Dead on actually, with extra emphasis on the 'dead' part.

We were standing in the alley outside the Ministry, having successfully ditched Quin and the rest of our school, thanks to some clever spell work courteous of Crystal, and, of course, some explosions courteous of Zoe and Alison. We'd occupied Lydia and Piper, by promising them they could come and help if things went sour (and hopefully bring the Order with them). We'd even developed something resembling an actual plan. But, a _ride_? Forget about it!

In all our planning and plotting, we had never even started to think about the transportation necessary to get ourselves out to our rescue mission in the first place. I felt kinda stupid for forgetting something so essential and so _freaking obvious_. But, then again, I kinda had bigger things on my mind. Like, for example, _mortality._

It was that charming little fact that had us all up to our ears in stress. Even Crystal, usually calm and rational, was feeling it. And it showed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," snapped Crystal, a hint of venom in her voice that was extremely unlike her. "I was just a little too busy trying to figure out how to save our _lives_ to pay attention to minor details!"

Sam snorted. "You call a _ride_ a minor detail? No ride, no mission, and we all know Death Eaters don't like waiting."

Crystal's eyes filled with hurt, and she turned her back to Sam, crossing her arms and creating something called the 'Crystal Silent Treatment'. This was almost worse than being yelled at, because you only got it if you had _really _done something wrong. And, trust me; Crystal doesn't get _that_ mad very often.

"Well, _now_ you've done it!" said Alison, both hands clenched into fists. "You have no right to yell at Crystal like that. How about this: instead of criticizing those of us trying to _help_ Kali, you get off your fat ass and think of something!"

"Well, F-you, Alison!" yelled Sam, her voice gaining so much volume she almost totally drowned out the sound of traffic. Looking at me, she added, "It wasn't me who got her kidnapped in the first place!"

"You leave Ella out of this!" snapped Drew, getting in Sam's face. "It's not her fault she's got a bunch of psychopaths trying to kill her!"

"Hey, it's _your_ freaking ex-girlfriend who's the freaking problem!" snarled Tonks.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, before anyone else could come up with another retort. "Just stop fighting, all of you! You guys are all an amazing team, and, if anyone can defeat Voldemort, it's you. But we're not gonna get anywhere, and I mean that literally, no pun intended, if we don't cut the crap and work together!"

This caused several minutes of uncomfortable silence between us, the only noise coming from traffic. Until, finally, Tonks spoke up.

"I've got an idea," she declared.

Alison pretended to faint from horror. "We're doomed."

I rolled my eyes. "Go on, Tonks."

She smiled one of those 'I know something you're not gonna like' smiles. I winced; nothing following one of those smiles has ever ended well.

Like, ever.

"Oh, no," I said. "What is it?"

Tonks didn't answer. Instead, she eyed the purple minivan parked at a meter nearby.

I stared back at her, eyes wide with shock that she'd even consider something so _foolish_, so _rash._ "You can't be serious!"

Tonks shrugged. "I really hate to quote _Twilight_, but Ella, how opposed _are _you to Grand Theft Auto?"

"No _way_!" I practically shrieked, astonished by the very idea of it. "We are _not_ stealing a car! Besides: _you can't even drive!"_

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you're that opposed to it, call it "borrowing without asking"."

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's just a fancy way to say _stealing," _I retorted.

"We'll give it back!" whined Tonks. "It's not like we're going to keep it or do any damage to it. Besides, our purpose is noble, in case you forgot!"

I glowered at her.

"Well, it's not like we've got any other options, unless you found some of those unicorns Sam mentioned earlier," admitted Alison, reluctantly.

"But-" I protested, only to be cut off by Zoe.

"How about we put it to a vote?" she proposed.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Excellent," said Tonks. "All in favor of "borrowing" the car in order to save Kali?"

Everyone, including Drew and Margo, raised their hands.

"Put your hand down, Margo," growled Sam. "You don't get a vote."

I chose to ignore this as everyone else walked over to the car. "Fine! But if we get caught, I don't know you!"

"That's the sprit, El!" said Zoe, cheerfully. "Would you like to do the honors, Tonks?"

She nodded, drawing her wand. Pointing it at the car door, she cast her spell. "_Alohomora_!"

The car door swung open, and everyone piled in, not bothering with seatbelts, since there were only five seats. I hesitated, nervously chewing on my lip, as I watched my friends grapple for shotgun. Personally, I didn't want to be anywhere even remotely close to that car, particularly since not a single one of us was a licensed driver.

Does anyone besides me get this horrible image of a hunk of metal wrapped around a tree? 'Cause I had a feeling there was a pretty good chance that hunk of metal was gonna be _us_ in a few minutes.

I didn't feel any better when I saw Tonks rip open the dash and connect two wires, which caused the engine to wheeze to life. Not satisfied, she messed with the wires for a few more seconds, until the pathetic wheezing had come to a steady purr.

But it was the thing I heard next that worried me almost as much as Voldemort did.

"I'll drive," said Drew, sliding past Tonks and into the driver's seat. "I'm the oldest; I'll attract the least amount of attention if someone spots us."

I bite my lip, unsure of what to say to that. Really, it was highly unlikely that a bunch of teenage Wizards and their captive wouldn't attract attention crammed into a _stolen _car like sardines. But, factor in a driver that didn't even know how to operate a pop machine, much less drive a car, and you have a fool proof recipe for disaster.

"Come on, Ella!" continued Drew, as I realized I was the only one who hadn't gotten in the car.

My friends snickered. Clearly, the only reason they were even letting Drew anywhere near the steering wheel was purely for their own entertainment. I shot them a glare.

"Oh, for God's sake, Ella, just get in the freaking car!" snapped Alison, her tone far more mischievous than it was angry.

"Fine!" I grumbled, admitting defeat. "I'll do it."

Sam snickered. "Eww, Ella! Not here! Get a room!"

I rolled my eyes, as everyone except me, Drew, and Margo burst out laughing. Just to get back at Sam, I wedged myself in the middle seat in between her and Zoe, a smirk on my face.

"Got enough room, Sam?" I asked good naturally, purposely stretching out my arms so my elbows were in her face.

"Not funny, Ella!" grumbled Sam, reaching over and shoving my arm away.

"Can you guys shut up?" asked Drew. "I'm trying to figure out which one of these button-thingys makes it go. Maybe this one-"

He turned the windshield whippers on, and the car remained parked.

"You might wanna try the pedals," said Tonks, sarcastically.

"Don't forget the gear shift!" Alison added in a sing-song voice. "That's the lever thingy that makes it go."

Drew nodded, looking determined. In one swift movement, he threw the car into reverse and slammed on the gas. Our car jerked backwards, slamming into the front bumper of the car behind us,which in turn, set off the obnoxious car alarm_._ Each of us who wasn't lucky enough to be wearing a seatbelt (or didn't know what one was) was violently thrown forward into various arrangements of discomfort.

"Nice going," grumbled Cassy, rubbing the spot where her head had connected with Sam's. "Is everyone okay?"

Sam's only response was to swear loudly. Everyone else just groaned, or yelled at Drew.

"Sorry," mumbled Drew, "I didn't mean-"

Crystal cut him off. "Don't worry about it. The damage is already done. Let's just get out of here before we kill anyone."

"Excellently put, Crystal," I agreed. "Let's go."

"Um, guys?" said Drew, his voice anxious and worried. "We've got company."

I gasped. Just as I'd predicted, the Grand Theft Auto had come back to bite us in the butt. The car's owner was running towards us, throwing around a few of Sam's favorite cuss words and shaking his fist at us.

"Move over, lover boy!" declared Tonks. "I'm driving!"

Before anyone could protest, she shoved Drew out of the driver's seat and into my lap, causing each of my friends to snicker.

"Not fun-" I started to say, but was cut off by Tonks shifting gears and slamming on the gas, causing us to rocket off towards our destination at about eighty miles an hour.

"It's okay!" she said, even though it obviously wasn't, since her driving was endangering our lives and the lives of all those with the misfortune of being near us. "My dad taught me how to drive!"

"You mean the dad that got a three-hundred dollar fine for doing a wheel-y in a school zone?" Sam practically screamed.

"Hold me, Zoe!" said Alison, hanging on to her armrest for dear life.

Gulp.

----

**Well… I hope that my lack of updating hasn't made you guys lose interest… Drew might cry if you don't review… Or, at the very least, you would find yourself responsible for some serious Patronus-Ego-Deflation. **

**Patronus OUT!**

**P.S- review bribe= Sneak Peek+ one plot question answered! Comments, corrections, anything you didn't like, I wanna hear it!**


	34. Chapter 33: The Race of the Century

**Hi, all! You have no idea how ungodly frustrating this computer can be... I typed this stinkin' authors note, like, twice now and it WON'T FREAKING SAVE ALREADY! That, and the stupid chapter title won't underline and the word count is messed up, so if something randomly repeats, that's why.**

**Back my actual point, I don't know if you guys have all lost interest or something, because I didn't get enough reviews to use the word reviews. More like, **_**review. **_**As in singular. Like I keep saying, if you're not liking something, please let me know in some way so I can improve. **

**Okay, I'm done complaining about reviews now; you can put down your pitchforks...**

**Anyway, this chapter is in memory of all the students and family members lost at my high school which shall remain nameless. They'll always be in our hearts.**

**It's been a hell of a year, guys. **

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to say I don't own HP thirty-four times?**

**Chapter 33: The Race of the Century **

"Pull over, Tonks!" yelled Crystal.

"Why?" replied Tonks, shouting over the earsplitting sound of sirens.

"Because of the car behind us with the pretty flashing lights!" Alison retorted with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"No freaking way!" shouted Tonks, honking the horn a few times as she wove through traffic at about ninety miles an hour. "I'm gonna out run em'!"

"Now, Tonks!" demanded Zoe.

"What am I supposed to do?" she retorted. "Ask them _nicely _not to arrest us? I don't know about you, but I don't think we're gonna be able to rescue Kali from _prison!"_

"And who's brilliant idea was it to steal the damn car in the first place?" countered Alison.

"Language," grumbled Crystal.

"Not the time!" Alison practically screamed. Turning back to Tonks, she added, "Pull over, Tonks!"

This had been going on for some time, thanks to Tonks' ignorance of traffic laws, and the fact that a bunch of teenagers driving a stolen car with a smashed rear end wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Almost the instant we'd typed the address into the car's GPS, we discovered that we were being chased by the Muggle police. And let me tell you, a situation like this would have been bad with just the whole impending doom thing, but, of course, now it was worse. Somehow, I doubted the Muggle police would fair very well against the Death Eaters. That is, if they didn't chuck us all in the loony bin before we even got there.

"Just pull over!" shouted Crystal, shattering my concentration, her voice drowning out all other noise (even the sirens). "I have a plan!"

Tonks acted like she hadn't heard Crystal, eyes glued to the road ahead. There was barely an inch between our car and the car in front of us, and even though we were already way above the speed limit (which, in Tonks' opinion, is just the "suggested" speed), she was all about going faster.

"Get in the slow lane!" she yelled out the window to the driver in front of us, honking the horn madly. "You drive like my Grandmother!"

The driver returned the favor by _not _allowing Tonks to pass, and giving her the middle finger, which she gladly returned.

Meanwhile, the police car had advanced on us. Despite our many protests, Tonks only got this crazed look on her face, and leaned into the steering wheel. Then, the idiot stepped on the gas and _crunch._

Margo screamed. Can't say I blamed her.

"Yeah!" Tonks exclaimed, way to happily for someone fighting to maintain control of her car. "That's right! You better get out of my way!"

"PULL OVER BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!" yelled Zoe, leaning forward in an attempt to seize the wheel. This, while her intentions were good, only caused more damage because it caused the car to swerve back and forth.

"Stop it!" demanded Crystal. "Stop it or I'll-"

"_Turn left_," said the GPS, signaling our time to exist the free way into the heart of Washington D.C. (thank God).

Sadly, though, my life was still in the hands of the person who thinks a highway and a Nascar racetrack are the same thing. With Zoe still clinging to one end of the wheel, Tonks made the sharpest turn I'd ever seen anyone make, even on T.V. The edge of the car scraped the side rail as we rocketed onto the exit ramp, making this God-awful noise that reminded me of nails on a chalk board.

"Everybody still kicking?" Tonks called, her voice full of hysterical laughter.

"_No!_" retorted Alison and Sam in unison.

"Seriously, Tonks!" said Crystal, in full lecture mode. "You could have _killed _someone! You really need to be more careful!"

Alison spoke up before Tonks could reply. "What she means to say is: 'you_ dumbass!'"_

"Language!" said Crystal.

"_Not the time!"_ retorted Alison.

"Your destination is ahead on the left. Your route guidance is now finished," said the GPS.

"_Now_ will you pull over?" asked Crystal.

"Again," said Tonks, pulling into the indicated driveway, "why can't we just make a run for it?"

"And introduce the cops to the Death Eaters?" I said. "Why does that sound like a bad idea?"

"Yeah," agreed Drew, sounding shaken (clearly wild car chases aren't his thing), "and, if you'd been listening, you'd know that Crystal has a plan."

Tonks ignored him once again and the struggle continued she recklessly forced her way through rush hour traffic. Finally, Tonks made another heart stopping sharp turn, narrowly avoiding some pedestrians, and parked threw the car into park.

"Alright, we lived," she said, sounding smug. "How about a 'thank you, Tonks'?"

Everyone ignored her.

I looked out the window, and began to wonder if we'd typed in the wrong address. 1031 Connecticut Avenue had turned out to be a coffee shop. Somehow, I just couldn't see Kali being held captive among the krispe-creams.

Fortunately, I didn't get a chance to think about this any further. The police car pulled in behind us, siren still blaring with no concern for my ears. A balding middle aged man got out and walked over, the look on his face telling me he'd enjoyed the car chase about as much as I had.

Tonks shot Crystal a glare that clearly said, "I hope you're happy" before rolling down her window, her look of loathing replaced by one of her looks of false innocence.

"Can I help you, Officer?" she said sweetly, batting her eyes lashes like she'd gone twenty miles above the speed limit by some sort of fluke.

The cop wasn't buying it. "Do you kids have any idea how _stupid_ you are?"

Tonks pretended to look crushed. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Just get out of the car, and keep your hands were I can see 'em," snapped the cop. "All of you!"

"Now, Crystal!" I cried.

Crystal raised her wand, eyes narrowed with intense concentration. "_Oblivate_!" she yelled.

Her spell hit dead on, and we all held our breath, waiting for something to happen.

"I _knew _I should have done a different spell!" muttered Crystal.

Zoe shushed her, and all eyes went back to watching the cop. His expression was blank, eyes cloudy and unfocused.

After a few minutes, he blinked several times and looked curiously in at us.

"Hello!" he said, sounding way too cheery for someone who'd just tried to arrest us.

Drew and I exchanged a glance. "How strong was that charm, Crystal?"

She shrugged, looking horrified with herself.

"Hi…," replied Tonks, unsure of what to say.

"Where am I?" asked the cop, cheerfully. He looked at his hand, flexing each of his fingers as if he'd never seen opposable thumbs before. Thoughtfully, he added, "Who am I?"

My friends looked at each other and smiled. Crystal and I exchanged a horrified glance, knowing this was going downhill fast.

"Well…," said Alison, searching her brain for information that didn't exist, "you're Italian."

"Your name is Betty!" added Zoe, a giant smirk on her face.

Sam gave her a high-five, also enjoying herself. "You're a stripper!"

Tonks burst out laughing, but stopped when she noticed the look of annoyance on Crystal's face. She gave a small smile, before turning back to the cop and saying, in a completely serious voice, "You're an Italian, stripper named Betty."

The sad part was he actually believed her.

------

"Alright!" Zoe declared sarcastically as we stared at our supposed destination. "Everybody fan out and look for any sinister looking doughnut holes!"

Sam laughed, but Alison glared at her. "I'm about to shove my foot up _your_ doughnut hole if you don't shut up! We have a serious problem, here!"

"The entrance has _got _to be around here _somewhere!_" I reasoned, not sounding very convincing. "I mean, why else would Lydia have given me this particular address?"

"Maybe she just remembered it from somewhere and this whole elaborate plot is just in your head, ever thought of that?" said Cassy, sounding annoyed with the situation.

"Somehow, I doubt that," replied Crystal. "Remember, wizards are notorious for hiding entrances to important places in seemingly normal locations. For example, the entrance to Backwoods Alley is in a bathroom."

"I'm not getting friendly with any public bathrooms, if that's what your suggesting," grumbled Zoe.

I rolled my eyes. "What she means is that the entrance is here, we just have to look for it."

Drew nodded. "Let's spilt up into pairs and look for anything that could be the entrance. I'll go with Ella-"

"So you two can make out?" scoffed Tonks. "I don't think so. I'll go with Super Dork, Drew can babysit his ex, and everyone else can go with whoever the hell they want; I couldn't care less."

"Excellent!" said Alison. "Sam and I are gonna go investigate the cappuccino, you know, check for bombs and whatnot."

"Hey!" Tonks called after them. "Get me a large mocha with caramel!"

"Get your own!" they yelled back.

----

Inside the coffee shop was so dimly lit, I had to blink a few times to adjust o the lack of light. It was that kind of quaint little place where a person could just curl up with a doughnut and a book and just relax. I paused for a moment and took in the comforting scents of old books and coffee, wishing for a moment I could just abandon my mission and plop down with a good book and a doughnut and just _be._

"The National Archives is a level fifty two restricted area. Please return to your guided tour."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but recovered rather quickly, having realized that the voice belonged to the Ministry GPS; we had to be close. Ignoring the staring customers, I took a few steps in the same direction, and waited for the GPS to go off again.

"Please return to your guided tour."

I smiled and allowed the GPS to guide me around the corner and out of one of the side doors. Crystal, having realized what I was doing followed and called over her shoulder to the rest of my friends. Sam, Zoe, and Alison got up from the table they were sitting at, shoving the last few pieces of their doughnuts into their mouths. Drew, Cassy, and Tonks stopped looking and followed suit.

"Find anything?" asked Drew as soon as the door had swung shut behind us.

I looked around. Though the GPS was going absolutely berserk, I couldn't see anything except an empty parking lot and the brick wall of the coffee shop. But, just when I was about to tell him no, Crystal's voice rang out, derailing my train of thought.

"Over here!" she yelled. "I've got it!"

"Guess that answers that," said Drew, taking my hand and leading me over to where Crystal stood facing the giant brick wall.

"Aren't you guys going to ask me what on Earth I'm thinking?" she asked, half joking.

Tonks shrugged. "At this point, we all just kinda go with it."

Crystal nodded, and pointed to one of the bricks. "Look at this."

My friends and I made a semicircle around the spot she had indicated. Sure enough, the brick she pointed at was engraved with a giant 'M' encircled by fifty stars.

"You wanna do the honors, Ella?" she asked, stepped aside so I could take her place in front of the wall.

In an effort to silence my own misgivings about making it out alive, I forced myself to focus on the symbol. Lacking any kind of clue as to what I should do, I decided to go for the obvious; simply reaching up and touching the brick. I gave it a little shove while my friends held their breath, waiting for something dramatic to happen.

Nada.

Slightly irritated, I glanced at Crystal for some sort of advice. However, she returned only a blank look, meaning she was just as clueless as I was. With no other suggestions I resolved to just go with the classic "tap it with your wand and see if something happens."

I gasped. The second my wand made contact with the brick, the fifty little stars quite literally _jumped out at me_ and formed a line, which slowly began to wrap itself around my wand. When it had finished, the stars began to glow and disappeared.

And then, the ground dissolved beneath my feet and I was falling into the abyss.

The first thing out of my mouth was a swear word. The second was actually some quick thinking on my part (I know, hold the applause).

I whipped out my wand and aimed it at myself. "_Wingarduim Levosia!"_

Ha! In your face, Gravity! That's Ella: 1 Science: 0. It takes a lot more than a random hole will no visible bottom to kill of The Girl Who Lived! Seriously, just ask Voldemort!

"Are you alright, Ella?" called Crystal, as she peered down the hole encircled by the rest of my friends.

"Fine," I grumbled, trying to not look down.

"Just hang in there!" she replied. "We'll think of something!"

"Well, think fast!" I yelled. "I don't know how strong this charm is!"

"What do we do now?" asked Sam, echoing what I'm sure everyone who _wasn't _floating above an endless pit of doom was thinking at that moment.

Alison snorted. "We wait for those magical unicorns of yours to show up, duh!"

"I think it's pretty obvious," said Zoe, matter-o-factly. "Who wants to jump down the creepy black hole first?"

"You stole that line from _National Treasure_," grumbled Tonks. "Not word for word, but it's really close."

I got a vivid mental picture of the smirk that must be on Zoe's face. "I guess we have our first volunteer."

That could only mean one thing. However, I was suspended thousands of feet above solid ground and in no position to move when Tonks came falling past me, screaming bloody murder. While tactless when it came to her choice in swear words to yell, she did at least manage to avoid crashing into me as she plummeted downward.

Excuse me, Zoe, but, HOW IS THIS A GOOD IDEA?

The rest of my friends, however, were not so lucky. Drew crashed right into me, sending me on the same crash course downward.

"Oh, crap" doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Zoe!" exclaimed Tonks, as the ground began to come into view. "If I die I'm gonna kill you!"

"That's an oxymoron," said Drew, thoughtfully.

"You're the moron!" snapped Zoe. "It's a double negative.

Alison brought us back to reality. "Will you shut up and let me scream!"

And, boy, did we scream loud enough to account for both waking the dead and giving them coffee. Particularly when we realized there was only about six feet between us from the floor.

However, just as there was only about an inch left to go before I went from the Girl-Who-Lived to the Pancake-Who-Didn't, some invisible force grabbed me and suspended me in mid air with my nose literally brushing the ground.

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap….

And then, before I could figure out what happened, I hit the floor.

Breathing hard, I rolled over onto my back, surprised to find that I was still floating. I looked up (always a dumb move!) just in time to see Drew fall on top of me, shattering the ministry's mystical Force, and pinning me against the very cold and _very_ uncomfortable marble floor.

In a word: _ouch. _

"Drew!" I gasped. "Gerofme! Can't breath-!"

He actually had the nerve to snicker. I glared at him, but he only started laughing.

"Seriously!" I choked.

Drew let up so I could breath, but I was still pinned. "Get off, Drew," I ordered.

My friends, who had all gathered around us, laughed hysterically. Even Crystal had to work hard to suppress her giggles.

"This is so awkward," I grumbled, knowing only too well what Alison and Sam were currently thinking about my predicament, and Drew's particular- well… how do I put this- _position_ in relationship to mine. "Just get off."

Drew flashed me one of his smirks. "Actually, I'm rather enjoying this situation."

Alison wolf-whistled, which I choose to ignore, along with Sam's latest chain of inappropriate commentary.

"You are such a _boy!_" I snapped, my face turning bright red. If I had been able to move my legs, I _so _would have kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. "Can we get on with saving Kali?"

"Oh, you two were getting it on, alright," snickered Sam.

"Shush!" snapped Crystal.

I ignored them; busying myself by watching for a clue as to our next set of obstacles, but the room was too dark for me to see anything. Automatically, I took out my wand and whispered, "_Lumos."_

As if I had triggered some sort of invisible switch, the walls suddenly became illuminated with torch light, revealing our surroundings to be a large dome with a pyramid shaped ceiling. Both that and the walls were made of pure black stone with cryptic gold symbols I couldn't even begin to identify, most likely Runes, that covered almost every inch of space. The floor was the same, except were we stood was just a circle of plain black marble, and there seemed to be a one symbol per panel pattern going on.

But, most importantly, the walls around us were really a row of doors, each with a gold name plate on it. Convenient, huh?

"Alright, everybody," I said. "Wands out."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Alison, ironically pulling out her own wand at the same time.

"Let's go," said Zoe. "I think that one over there says Hall of Prophecies. Can't get any more straightforward than-"

Crystal cut her off just as she was about to take a step outside the circle. "Don't."

Zoe looked taken back. "Why?"

I instantly knew what Crystal was thinking. "It's too easy. There's got to be something- some kind of booby trap in our way!"

"Ella," said Zoe, hands on her hips, "relax."

She took a step forward onto one of the panels, and nothing happened.

"See?" she said a little louder, her voice bouncing off the stone walls, making it sound like it was coming from everywhere at once. "I told you nothing would happen!" She jumped up and down, to further prove her point, but inadvertently revealed something that proved mine.

Beneath her feet, the panel had begun to glow.

Crystal had realized this as well (big shock) and we both reached for Zoe just as flames shot up from where her feet had been only a millisecond beforehand.

"I think we found our booby-trap," said Zoe, breathless from nearly having been flambéed.

"Yeah," replied Crystal and I in unison, our eyes wide as saucers.

"And finding the Hall of Prophecies isn't going to be easy," Drew pointed out grimly, placing a firm grip on my shoulder for support.

He was right. Zoe's little "oops" had triggered something else; the plagues on the doors had disappeared, and they had begun to rotate.

"Great!" Alison exclaimed, sarcastically. "We have no idea which room to go to and we'll get shishkabobed if it touch the freaking panel! What's next?"

"Never ask what's next," cautioned Tonks. "Because it's always worse. Always."

"Why don't we just send Margo in front and she can test the panels for us?" suggested Sam, only half joking.

I scanned for Margo, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Who was supposed to watch her?" asked, trying not to sound as frightened as I felt.

Alison and Sam both pointed at each other.

"Do you two realize how serious this is?" said Drew, glaring at them.

"He's right," I agreed. "If Margo finds her Death Eater buddies before we find the prophecy, then we've got no bartering chip."

"Never mind that now," said Crystal, her eyes lit up with an idea. "I've figured out how we're going to get to the doors. Zoe, hand me your shopping bag."

Zoe obliged, but reluctantly. Crystal reached inside and pulled out an item at random, and then tossed it onto one of the panels.

Nothing happened.

Crystal smiled. "It's simple, really. Whoever runs this place would understand these symbols, which probably tell you how to get across without getting burned or setting off the doors. We just have to figure it out the old fashioned way."

"I'll go first, I guess," said Drew, taking the bag of stuff from Crystal, and jumping onto the first 'safe' panel.

One by one, we followed after him, holding our breath as Zoe's souvenirs went up in flames, until, eventually; Drew was forced to conjure objects to use as testers.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Zoe whined.

------

The first couple of doors we tried led to what appeared to be laboratories, filled to the brim with the most fascinating objects I'd ever seen, not that I knew what they did. Another contained large glass tanks filled with either dead or sleeping spiders about as tall as I was (Tonks just _loved _that one). One room was even filled top to bottom with a collection of the most beautiful swords I'd ever seen, each with its own custom designed jeweled handle. My favorite, however, was the room filled entirely with books and scrolls with answers to pretty much every great mystery in history. If we all lived through this, I made a mental note to come back.

The next room was even more breath taking. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a gasp as I took it all in. As far as I could see, in every direction was treasure. It was like raiding King Midas's closet. There were bars of gold pilled as high as the ceiling, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds, all huge and all glittering right in front of my eyes. There were pearls as big as a quarter and jewels the size of my fist. There were even chests full of jewelr, not to mention furniture and other objects made of solid gold and silver. I suddenly wished I had eight more pairs of eyes to look at it all with.

"Wow!" exclaimed Zoe, holding up a giant diamond. "Look at this thing! It makes the Hope Diamond look like a pebble!"

I went over to get a better look, feeling like I had all the time in the world. Maybe I did, since I no longer remembered why I was here. Everything was just so beautiful… I wanted to stay here forever. Soft music filled my ears, and I felt myself relax. I noticed the relief immediately, something had certainly been bothering me. What it was I couldn't recall… maybe it was important, maybe it wasn't. I really didn't care. In fact, I found I cared even less about the mysterious internal prodding that kept telling me to get out of here and look for Katty, or Katie. Maybe it was Kali? I couldn't remember. This room was heaven; it even had comfy chairs and a collection of the most interesting books I'd ever seen. I'd have to make sure I read all of them. But, what was the rush? I had all the time in the world….

I took a seat on one of the chairs, feeling like I was drifting off on a cloud. I took a deep breath and noted the scents of freshly baked pizza, new books, rose petals, and even Drew's cologne. I thought that it was a bit odd to find a room that smelled like all my favorite things, but dismissed it as stupid. After all, I was here, so I might as well enjoy it. Particularly since everyone else seemed to be having a good time. My family and all my friends were here, all having fun. Why should I bother them with my pointless worries. Everything was great; there wasn't anything in here worth worrying about.

I decided to wander around the room some more, noting its various features which included a pool, a giant coke machine, and (wow!) a mini bar devoted entirely to chex mix! In the center of it all was a large mirror, which seemed sharper and somehow more defined than the rest of my surroundings. On it were the words "

I narrowed my eyes, trying to recall why my brain was convinced I'd seen this mirror before. Nothing came to me off hand, but something told me it was important. Some nagging voice in the back of my head kept telling me I should look at my reflection in it.

So, I did.

And I screamed.

I don't know why I screamed, exactly. What I saw was far from my reflection, but it was also far from frightening. In fact, it was… well, I guess there's no other word for it but _amazing._

The Ella who smiled back at me was much older, I'd put her in her mid-twenties, and she was absolutely radiant. Her hair was piled high in a perfect up-do, the kind I could never hope to get right in a million years, even with Tonks' help, and it had an almost glowing quality to it. She was dressed in a long, flowing white dress; a wedding gown. Pinned to her chest were several metals, telling me that this Ella was a hero. A _real _hero. But, even then, her most notable feature was her lack of lightening scar, and, of course, the man on her arm.

Drew.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of what'd I'd seen. Only that I didn't want to look away. The Ella in the mirror was perfect, and I wanted to _be _her. I wanted to be her more than I wanted any of the treasure hidden in this stupid room. Suddenly, staying in here forever didn't sound so appealing. But, that wasn't just because of the mirror. The pain in my scar had returned, and the state of bliss and ignorance the room had lulled me into began to dissolved, and a scene began to unfold inside my head.

"_We're is she?" hissed a snake like voice._

"_She-she should be here, my Lord," whimpered another voice. Margo. "I made sure they got to the entrance."_

"_I grow impatient of Eleanor's games. If she does not show herself in the next hour, we will seek her ourselves."_

"_She'll come. I know she will."_

The scene dissolved, and I remembered. Everything, ever horrifying detail came flooding back in a rush of memories.

The room I returned to wasn't the paradise I had thought it to be. In fact, far from having its own swimming pool and chex mix bar, the only real object was the mirror of Erised. Jewels, books, the music, even the smell. It was only an illusion. It was nothing but a bleak, empty room with a dusty old mirror in the center.

I had to admit, it was actually rather clever, this magic. It made anyone unlucky enough to stumble across this room forget why they'd come here, content instead to remain in an empty room forever, their mission, good or bad, forgotten.

So, with that brilliant sentiment in mind, I set about trying to bring my friends back to reality, my mind set in a panicked frenzy. This proved to be insanely frustrating because each of them was convinced they were in paradise. Sam was under the impression I was a cute pool boy that was trying to flirt with her. Alison seemed to think she was playing tennis with Garrett. Zoe thought she was windsurfing. And worst of all, Drew was carrying on a conversation with his dead mother and sister, Megara. For some reason, it seemed almost cruel to rob him of an opportunity to see them again, even if it was only an illusion. No magic could bring back the dead.

The worst part was I had absolutely no clue how to beat this magic. I didn't even know how I'd done it, let alone how to force it to loosen its grip on others. I tried to imagine what Crystal would have done, had she been in my shoes. She'd have analyzed my situation from every possible angle, and looked for patterns or some sort of connection between my behavior and what she knew about how the room worked.

_Well, _I thought grimly, _I'm no Ravenclaw, but here goes nothing._

I knew that the room's purpose was clearly to distract unwelcome visitors from their goals by making them believe they're in paradise, and forget why they'd come in the first place. They would lose touch with reality, absorbed in their own desires. Somehow, something in my mind had been able to break through the magic and see the room for what it really was. That much was obvious.

The question was: how did I do it? What had brought me back?

I rolled my eyes, realizing how obvious it was.

It was the pain in my scar. My connection with Voldemort had reminded my consciousness of what I had to do, thus defeating the illusion. The secret was finding a connection to the outside world that reminded you why you were here. The trick was having a purpose.

Now, how did I remind my friends? I was part of reality; they wouldn't see or hear me for what I truly was, they'd only see their own manifestations. Voldemort's freaky mind connection existed only in my head, so the room couldn't mask it for anything but what it truly was. But, it's not like I could count on my friends to all have mystical connections with evil wizards to bring them out of their trance. Which meant I was pretty much out of ideas.

So, I resolved to do this the old fashioned way, no different from the way a hypnotist would wake up someone in a trance. Really, there's not a whole lot of difference between the two, or at least for my sake there better not be.

I decided to try Crystal first, on the basis that as logical and intelligent as she was, she wouldn't have been so susceptible to falling for the illusion in the first place. Maybe she was already on her way to reality, and a nudge in the right direction was all she really needed. Then, she could help me convince Sam she was talking to a blank wall, not Johnny Dep.

At least, it was worth a shot.

Feeling a bit stupid, I turned my back on the mirror of Erised for the final time, and headed over to wear Crystal stood, eyes unfocused, a dazed expression on her face. She was muttering to herself, clearly under the impression she was in a library.

"The answers are all here, but why can't I find them?" she mumbled. "I see only my own ideas and hunches, not truth. Not truth…"

I felt a comforting spark of hope that I was right, and Crystal had already begun to see through the illusion. I placed my hands on both her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "It's not real, Crystal. I'm real; look at me!"

Her eyes became focused for a moment, but it faded a split second later. That only motivated me further.

"Crystal, its Ella! Listen to me, please! Think about Kali! She needs you- _I _need you! Fight it Crystal, fight it!"

"Kali?" said Crystal, sounding confused. "But Kali's right here. See?"

She pointed at something only she could see, and I felt my heart sink a little bit. "You came here to save Kali! The Kali you're talking about isn't real! I'm real!"

"Ella, Kali's right here!" she argued. "Help me look at some of this stuff. Did you know they have a chex mix bar? Why don't you get yourself some and then you can help me figure out why these books only have my theories in them."

"That's because they aren't real. None of this is real!" I pleaded.

"Of course it is," she said with a flicker of doubt in her eyes, which sent another surge of hope through my veins. "But, why won't the books answer my questions about you and Voldemort. If this is truly paradise, the answers would be here! But, I've only found my own ideas on the subject."

"Yes, Crystal! Remember Voldemort? He's going to try to kill me, and his Death Eater's have Kali! I need your help, Crystal! Please!"

She sighed, and turned away.

"No!" I was partly hysterical now, feeling completely alone. "Crystal, listen! I'm _scared _Crystal, I'll admit it! Help me!"

She started to walk away, looking troubled. I couldn't take it anymore, and my patients snapped. I grabbed her hand and yanked her back around so that she was facing me.

"Wake up!" I practically screamed. "Crystal, please, please wake up! Help me!"

"Help Ella…," she echoed.

"Yes! And Kali! We have to help Kali!"

"It's not real…," she muttered. "It's just an illusion! That's why the books aren't answering any of my questions! The room can't create true knowledge, it only knows what I know!" Crystal paused, and opened her eyes wider, this time to the real world. I was sure. "Ella?"

I practically cried. "You figured it out?"

She snorted. "Don't I always?"

I rushed forward to give her a big hug.

"Okay, thanks, Ella," she said, shoving me away a bit. "By the way, that was very touching what you were saying. I could hear it, even if I didn't really understand it at the time."

I blushed. "Sorry, got a bit emotional there."

Crystal shrugged. "Come on, between the two of us, we should be able to get everyone else back in this reality."

"I sure hope so," I replied, still feeling a bit doubtful.

-----

We actually did manage with most of them, and once there were more of us in our right minds, we could simply force people out the door there by making the room's affects null and void.

Now, the only problem was Drew.

He was absolutely dead on convinced that he was talking to his mother and his sister, and nothing I said or did could convince him to come back. It was almost like he didn't _want_ to remember.

It broke my heart to watch.

His voice was light and carefree, and his eyes were twinkling with a kind of boyish happiness. "And Meg? Are you still listening Meg? I've got loads to tell you, you've been gone so long. You see, I met this girl, and I really think she's it, you know?"

"Drew! Wake up!" I pleaded.

He ignored me. "Mom, you met Ella. You always told me I'd fall in love with the lioness. I never knew what on earth you were talking about, but it's not like that was ever uncommon."

"Drew, I'm right here! They're gone, they're not real! I'm real!"

"Remember that time in my first year when you told me I'd keep the company of Martyrs? I screamed like a little girl, remember? And Meg, Meg, you were gone by then. But, I thought of you! Remember how you used to pretend to be mom and make fake predictions about how I'd do all your chores? She used to laugh so hard-"

I turned Crystal, trying not to look as defeated as I felt. "What do I do?"

She sighed. "He really loved them, Ella. It makes sense that he would resist coming back to reality. It's a chance many people would kill for, to talk to their dead loved ones again."

"Don't you think it's kinda my fault?" I wondered aloud. "I mean, Voldemort only ever wanted me."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Ella. There's an easy solution to all your Drew related problems right now."

Feeling a bit short tempered with Tonks' lack of sensitivity, I snapped at her. "Yeah? And what would _that _be?"

She snorted, amused. "Easy. You take one arm, I'll take the other."

Sam was obviously growing impatient, because she seized one of Drew's arms, and gestured for Tonks to do the same. Before I could do anything, the pair of them had began to haul Drew towards the door.

"Meg? Mom?" he cried, as he was being hauled away. "What's going on? What's happening? Where are you going? Come back!"

I stood rooted to the spot, biting my lip, wondering if all this was my fault.

No, it wasn't my fault. All this crap, it wasn't my fault. I had killed people, or kidnapped anyone. It was _Voldemort's _fault.

And at that moment, I decided that I was gonna make him pay. I was gonna make him feel for every life he'd taken, every life he'd destroyed, every person he'd tortured. People who now wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares because of what he did to them.

He was gonna pay. Big time.

So, maybe I was doomed. But, if I had to go, I was taking as many of those bastards with me as possible, Voldemort included.

"Ella?" said Crystal. "Not falling for the illusion again, are you?"

I shook my head. "No. Not in a million years. I have Death Eaters to fight."

"Good for you, Super Dork," said Tonks, from the door way. "Let's just get out of here with our heads still attached."

I stepped over the threshold and shut the door, leaving the Ella in the mirror behind me forever.

-----

In the next room, what we found ourselves in couldn't have been any more different from the false paradise room. Seriously, if that was paradise, than I bet you anything this new room was supposed to be hell.

The first thing I noticed was the difference in temperature. The paradise room adjusted itself to suit the needs of the individual, so I was perfectly content while inside it. This room, on the other hand, was so cold I felt like my insides were freezing over. Much like winter in Michigan, I could literally see my breath. This inconvenience was particularly unwelcome, since I'd just come from D.C in the summer, and was dressed accordingly in a thin tee-shirt and cut offs.

The room was really more like an indoor lake. The dull, murky looking water that separated us from the door on the other side. A flimsy looking bridge stretched across the water.

On it was a Dementor.

"Let's go," I said, desperate to escape the sudden feeling of hopelessness.

My friends nodded in agreement, all expect for Crystal, who's clear voice bounced off the walls as she spoke.

"We can't," she said, looking a bit distraught, eyes locked on the door on the other side. "This is it."

I winced, as I realized she was right. The door on the other side was adorned with a grimy silver nameplate caked with ice. On it, were the words "Hall of Prophecies."

Kali, Bellatrix, and countless others who had it in for me were on the other side of that door. I knew that one way or another, I would be too.

----

**Bet you just LOVED that cliff hanger! Now is an AWESOME time to contribute to the "Save Patronus's Ego Foundation" by hitting that amazing button and telling me what you think; good or bad.**

**Here's a small taste of what you guys have to look forward to-**

**We've got explosions, death, fortune cookie crap, sex jokes, action, explosions, kissing, knives, battles, Bellatrix plays fetch, and Voldy gets some wardrobe advice! All this an more coming your way if you order in the next five minutes, must be eighteen or older and please have your credit card ready. Oh, and did I mention I'm giving you all a million dollars?**

**Okay, I lied about that last part, but whatever.**

**Update by Friday!**

**(I really promise this time!)**

**~Patronus OUT!!~**


End file.
